Shadowboxer FR
by Rae2404
Summary: **Traduction française de l'histoire de NoBloodNoFoul** Edward fait des combats de boxe illégale, Bella fuit un passé compliqué. Leurs chemins se croisent lorsqu'Edward est tabassé puis laissé pour mort. Classé M pour langage et sexe.
1. Parce que tu avais besoin de moi

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que cette fiction n'est absolument pas de moi. Il s'agit d'une traduction de Shadowboxer, fiction écrite par NoBloodNoFoul en anglais et ayant adoré et l'adorant d'ailleurs toujours, je tenais à en faire profiter toutes les personnes ne lisant pas l'anglais.**

**Pour celles qui veulent tenter la lecture de la version originale, voici le lien : http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/4905129/1/Shadowboxer  
**

**Bien sur les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer. Seuls leurs noms et ressemblances physiques appartiennent à la romancière célèbre.**

**Cette histoire est "Tout humain".**

En voici un meilleur résumé: _Edward fait des combats de boxe illégale pour gagner sa vie et extèrioriser sa colère. Bella s'est enfuie de chez elle avec un passé bien compliqué. Leurs chemins se croisent lorsqu'Edward est tabassé puis laissé pour mort. Bella le découvre et viens à son secours. Par la suite, ils apprendront à s'aider mutuellement. Amour, sexe, amitiés et bagarres sont au programme.  
_

**_Chapitre 1 – Parce que tu avais besoin de moi_**

Le 20 juin

Point de vue de Bella

Mes doigts tremblèrent lorsque je coupai le moteur. Je tâtonnais le siège pour trouver mon sac et y plongeais ma main dans la poche de devant pour prendre la carte d'accès électronique qu'Emmett m'avait donnée. Je pris une profonde inspiration et espérais ne pas avoir de problèmes si je venais à me faire prendre. J'étais épuisée et j'avais vraiment besoin d'un peu de sommeil. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je tirais brutalement sur la poignée de ma porte et m'extirpais de l'habitacle humide. J'appuyais sur le bouton de fermeture et claquais la porte pour me dépêcher de traverser le parking. L'air était lourd à l'extérieur et un brouillard épais commençait à descendre sur la ville. Il était bien trop tôt pour que qui que ce soit ne soit déjà là. Je regardais ma montre pour vérifier l'heure : Il était 2 heures du matin. Ce qui voulait dire que je pourrais sans doute récupérer 3 heures de sommeil avant que tout le monde ne commence à arriver. J'ouvrais la porte de derrière et entrais sans faire de bruit. Je glissais la carte d'accès dans le lecteur et pénétrais dans la salle de repos des employés. Mes yeux se posèrent sur le canapé et je m'empressais d'aller m'y affaler.

_Dieu, que c'est bon de se détendre un peu._

Après quelques temps, je réalisais rapidement qu'alors qu'il faisait chaud dehors, il faisait un froid de canard ici. Je me levais avec regret et partais en quête du thermostat. Au bout de dix minutes de recherche infructueuse, je laissais tomber et commençais à regarder autour de moi pour une couverture.

_Tu es dans une salle de sport, idiote, il n'y a pas de couverture ici._

C'est alors que je réalisais qu'il y aurait probablement des serviettes propres dans les vestiaires. Je pourrais sans doute utiliser l'une d'elles comme couverture. Elles avaient eut l'air d'être bien assez grandes quand Emmett m'avait fait visiter la buanderie ce matin. Je me dirigeais dans le couloir et entrais dans la pièce principale de la salle de sport. Il n'y avait pas un chat. La salle de sport était ouverte 24h/24h mais c'était plutôt désert après 1 heure du matin. La porte des vestiaires était lourde et la peinture était décolorée autour de la poignée.

_Dégeu._

Poussant lentement la porte pour l'ouvrir, je laissais mes yeux s'habituer au faible éclairage. Ici, les murs étaient de couleur vert-gris crasseux. Les vestiaires étaient anciens et usés et la peinture grise qui les recouvrait s'écaillait. Alors que je m'approchais de la première rangée de vestiaires et bancs, je sentis mes cheveux dans ma nuque se redresser. Quelque chose n'était pas normal ici. Mes épaules se tendirent et je ralentissais ma cadence déjà pas très rapide. M'approchant de l'angle, ma respiration devint hésitante. Quelque chose n'était vraiment pas normal ici. C'est à ce moment là que je l'aperçu.

Ses cheveux couleur bronze contrastaient énormément avec le faible éclairage des néons. Il était couché sur le ventre, son bras tendu devant lui comme s'il tentait d'atteindre quelque chose. Son visage était tourné sur le côté, sa joue aplatie sur le sol et il était couvert de sang. Il y avait un sac de sport ouvert, posé sur le banc prés de lui avec des vêtements et des serviettes qui en ressortaient. Je me précipitais à ses côtés et constatait qu'il ne portait pas de teeshirt. La lumière amplifiait sa peau pâle, faisant anormalement ressortir les ecchymoses qui recouvraient son corps.

_Il était sans doute en train de se changer quand quelqu'un l'a attaqué._

Je passais ma main dans son dos puis le long de son bras tendu. Il gémit et je retirais rapidement ma main. Il avait la peau tiède et j'avais comme la sensation qu'un courant électrique parcourait tout son corps. Son dos était couvert d'ecchymoses de la taille d'une batte de baseball.

« Eh, oh, vous allez bien ? »

Il ne me répondit pas mais tenta de se lever du plancher en béton où il se trouvait. Avant même qu'il ne parvienne à se relever de beaucoup, ses bras lâchèrent et il retomba au sol. Je gémis à mon tour, il était vraiment mal en point.

« Monsieur, pouvez-vous me donner votre nom ? Pouvez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

_Bien sur, pas de réponse._

Il me fallut pas mal d'énergie pour le faire rouler sur son dos mais quand j'y parvins, je faillis m'évanouir. Il y avait bien trop de sang. Mon Dieu, il n'y avait pas un centimètre de son corps qui n'était pas écorché. De larges et vilaines ecchymoses commençaient à apparaitre sur ses côtes et son torse. Certaines déjà bien visibles sur ses épaules et son cou. Son œil gauche était gonflé, presque complètement fermé et il avait une profonde entaille à l'arcade sourcilière avec une seconde entaille sur le haut de la joue. De petites écorchures d'environ un centimètre parsemaient de-ci de-là son torse. Sa bouche était pleine de sang et j'avais le sentiment qu'il avait sans doute dû perdre quelques dents ou alors s'était blessé à l'intérieur de la bouche. Sa lèvre inférieure était retroussée et fendue en deux endroits différents.

_Bon Dieu, quelqu'un s'est vraiment bien défoulé sur toi._

Je me penchais et plaçais mon oreille près de son nez et de sa bouche pour écouter sa respiration. Ensuite, je vérifiais son pouls. Il respirait normalement, peut être un petit peu trop vite mais ses poumons semblaient indemnes. Son pouls était régulier et fort. Je regardais autour et vis un teeshirt noir posé sur le banc à côté du sac de sport. Je le ramassais et après l'avoir reniflé, décidai qu'il était propre. Je me rapprochais de lui en marchant sur mes genoux et passai mes bras sous les siens puis autour de son dos.

_Zut, tu pèses une tonne._

Avec toute l'énergie que je pouvais mettre, je le relevais en position assise et réussissais à lui enfiler son teeshirt. Il gémit de nouveau et un de ses bras s'enroula autour de ma taille.

« Hé ? Vous m'entendez ? » Lui demandais-je doucement, à voix basse. J'étais juste à côté de son oreille et j'étais quasi sure que sa tête le ferait souffrir après les coups qu'il avait prit.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Il avait du mal à parler, sa respiration était difficile et je me doutai que ça devait être très douloureux pour lui.

« Je ne sais pas. Je vous ai juste trouvé comme ça. Pouvez-vous me donner votre nom ? »

« Edward. »

« Ok Edward, nous allons te sortir de là et essayer de te remettre en état. »

« Pas d'hôpital. »

« Mais il te faut de l'aide… »

« Non. Pas d'hôpital. »

Sa voix s'affaiblissait et je savais qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'il ne perde conscience de nouveau. Avec le peu de force que l'adrénaline me donnait, je glissai mes bras sous ses aisselles et essayai de le soulever à la force de mes jambes, en essayant de ne pas trop forcer sur mon dos. Il était lourd comme du plomb. Je le sentis se redresser avec moi et lui en étais reconnaissante. Aussitôt qu'il fut debout, non basculions en arrière, atterrissant contre les vestiaires et il siffla de douleur.

« Désolée. » Murmurais-je.

D'un bras, j'attrapais son sac de sport et de l'autre je le maintenais appuyé contre le vestiaire. Je jetais rapidement toutes ses affaires dans le sac et refermais la fermeture éclair à moitié. Je passais la sangle sur mon épaule et aussi doucement que possible, j'attirai Edward et le faisais reposer sur moi. Nous parvînmes à sortir des vestiaires, jusqu'à la pièce principale de la salle de gym avant qu'il n'ait besoin de faire une pause. Je m'arrêtais un instant et ses genoux vacillèrent légèrement. Je lui donnais quelques minutes avant de recommencer à avancer. Alors que nous nous approchions de l'arrière du bâtiment d'où était accessible le parking, je me demandais s'il était venu ici en voiture ou à pieds. Il n'y avait aucun moyen possible pour qu'il puisse se reconduire lui-même chez lui. Donc, quittant la salle de sport, je l'entrainai vers ma camionnette et l'appuyais sur le côté passager pendant que je fouillais mes poches à la recherche de mes clés. Une fois la porte ouverte, je tentais de le hisser à l'intérieur. Il reprit un peu connaissance et leva ses jambes, les posant sur le plancher, m'aidant à l'asseoir. Je balançais son sac à l'arrière de ma camionnette et courrais de mon côté du véhicule. Une fois assise à la place du conducteur, il se laissa glisser sur le côté et reposa sa tête sur mes genoux. Je restais figée un moment avant de démarrer et quittai du parking.

« Où habites-tu ? »

_Rien._

« Hé, Edward ? Allez, j'ai besoin que tu me donnes ton adresse. »

« 593 Bakers Street….les appartements Brandon, euh….numéro 23. » Me répondit-il en gémissant, le visage toujours enfouit dans mes genoux. Heureusement, c'était le côté non esquinté de son visage qu'il reposait sur ma cuisse. Je me sentais vraiment mal pour lui.

J'acquiesçai, ne sachant pas du tout où cela se trouvait. Il faudra que je m'arrête et que je demande mon chemin. Il n'était pas du tout en état de me l'indiquer.

_Bon Dieu, il est 3h du mat ', il n'y a personne à qui demander. _

Je descendais la rue et aperçu l'enseigne lumineuse d'une droguerie ouverte 24h/24h. J'entrais sur le parking, m'y garais puis sortais mon portefeuille de dessous le siège avant de descendre de la voiture lentement, m'assurant de reposer sa tête en douceur sur le siège. Il soupira et se décala légèrement. Je laissais tourner le moteur pour lui et courrais à l'intérieur de la boutique. Ne sachant pas s'il avait de quoi soigner ses blessures dans son appartement, je trouvais le rayon des premiers soins et attrapai de la gaze, un gros tube de crème cicatrisante type Neosporin, du peroxyde d'hydrogène pour désinfecter et de l'adhésif. Je trouvais également une boite de pansements de différentes tailles ainsi que des steri-strips et un petit kit de suture. Cela allait me coûter la moitié de mes économies restantes mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'il n'ait pas ce qu'il fallait à son appartement.

Je payais mes articles et demandais à la caissière si elle pouvait m'indiquer la direction de Bakers street. Elle me donna très gentiment les indications pour m'y rendre et je sortais rapidement de la boutique, me direction de ma camionnette. Je vis de loin, qu'il s'était relevé et était appuyé contre la porte côté passager. Je montais dans mon véhicule et posais mon sac de fournitures médicales par terre à mes pieds avant de faire ma marche arrière. Il gémit quand la camionnette commença à bouger et glissa de nouveau pour reposer sa tête sur mes genoux. Je tressaillais légèrement mais mettais de côté mon étrange sentiment de malaise.

_Bon sang, cet homme est gravement blessé et le fait que sa tête soit posée sur tes genoux te met mal à l'aise?_

Bakers street fut simple à trouver et je bénissais la caissière de cette droguerie. Une fois garée devant le bâtiment, je devais réfléchir à comment j'allais pouvoir le faire monter là-haut. Décidant que je finirai bien par trouver une solution dans le feu de l'action, j'attrapais le sac de fournitures médicales et l'aidai à se redresser dans son siège pour me faciliter la tâche afin de pouvoir le faire sortir de ma camionnette par la suite. Il glissa légèrement sur le côté mais parvint à rester plus ou moins droit. Une fois sortis de la camionnette, je fermais ma porte à clés et récupérai son sac à l'arrière pour y mettre les fournitures dedans. Je passais la sangle sur mon épaule et allais ouvrir sa porte. Il tomba de son siège et j'eu à peine le temps de me mettre devant lui pour le rattraper. Rapidement, je passais son bras derrière mes épaules, sortais ses jambes de la voiture et les posais sur le sol pour l'extraire complètement de mon véhicule. Il bascula brutalement et je craignis qu'il ne nous fasse tomber tous les deux sur le trottoir mais au dernier moment, il se ressaisît et s'appuya doucement contre moi. Je le décalais sur le côté de la camionnette et d'un mouvement rapide, je fermais la porte avec mon pied, tout en jonglant avec son sac.

« Tu as tes clés ? »

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et cligna les yeux plusieurs fois avant de poser sa main sur sa poche. Je savais déjà que ses clés n'y étaient pas. Soupirant profondément, je l'adossais au mur du bâtiment et ramenai son sac devant moi pour fouiller dedans. Je finis par trouver le jean qu'il devait avoir sur lui en arrivant à la salle de sport, les clés étaient accrochées au passage de ceinture par un mousqueton. Après les avoir décrochées, et essayé trois clés différentes, je trouvais la bonne et ouvrais la porte. Nous passions le seuil de la porte avec quelques difficultés pour nous retrouver dans le hall de l'immeuble. Je regardais la liste des appartements fixée au mur et vis que l'appartement 23 se trouvait au deuxième étage du bâtiment. Je me figeais en voyant l'escalier mais fus soulagée en repérant l'ascenseur juste à côté. Je nous trainais vers ce dernier et appuyais sur le bouton d'appel. Il était épuisé et resserra son bras autour de mon cou et je senti un frisson me parcourir le dos. Quand l'ascenseur arriva en émettant un petit 'ding', il sursauta et ouvrit grand les yeux. Il parut surprit un instant puis réalisant où il se trouvait, il se laissa retomber sur moi et je dû le rattraper de nouveau avant qu'il ne nous fasse tomber tous les deux.

Après ce qui me parut une éternité dans l'ascenseur, nous arrivions finalement devant la porte de son appartement dont je parvins à trouver la bonne clé au deuxième essai. A l'intérieur il faisait complètement noir et je dû tâtonner le long du mur pour trouver un interrupteur. J'étais complètement en nage de sueur et tout mon corps était en bouillie, courbaturé de partout. La poussée d'adrénaline qui m'avait jusqu'alors suivi commençait à redescendre à présent. Sans vraiment avoir le temps de me familiariser avec ce qui m'entourait, je trouvais l'interrupteur et le hall d'entrée s'éclaira suffisamment pour que je puisse voir le salon ainsi qu'une partie de la cuisine. Je me débarrassais rapidement du sac de sport posé sur mon épaule, nous faisant tituber tous les deux. Après une petite partie d'Am, stram, gram, je me dirigeai vers le côté droit de l'appartement et dans ce qui était, fort heureusement, la chambre à coucher. J'allais tout droit en direction de la salle de bain et allumais la lumière avant de l'asseoir sur les toilettes, où il s'affaissa. Il s'était de nouveau évanouit. Je retournais rapidement chercher le sac de sport dans l'entrée et le ramenais dans la salle de bain. J'en ressortais le sac plastique contenant tout mon précieux matériel. Une fois que j'eue tout disposé sur le meuble, je le penchais en avant et lui retirais son teeshirt. C'était comme soulever un chat endormit. Il se débattît sans force et gémit.

_Désolée, mais il faut bien le faire._

J'hésitais à lui enlever son jean mais décidais qu'au point où on en était, autant tout retirer, toutefois, en arrivant à son boxer, je réalisais que c'était sans doute suffisant. Le haut de ses cuisses avait des ecchymoses de la taille d'une batte de baseball. Les contusions sur son abdomen et son cou commençaient déjà à s'assombrir en un rouge violacé. Je savais que celles-ci étaient les plus récentes. Il avait également des ecchymoses de couleur gris-marron, reparties ici et là. Celles-ci étaient plus anciennes.

_Dans combien de bagarres t'es-tu donc fourré ?_

Je commençais par mouiller une serviette et nettoyais son corps. Il gémit et siffla occasionnellement mais autrement, resta silencieux. Je trouvais un sachet de coton et des cotons tiges, et m'en servais pour nettoyer ses plaies avec le peroxyde d'hydrogène. Une fois terminée, je commençais à appliquer la crème cicatrisante dessus. Elles étaient superficielles et peu profondes. Seules d'eux d'entres elles nécessitèrent un pansement. Je commençais peu à peu à le regarder maintenant que j'en avais l'occasion et il était plutôt beau gosse. Je n'avais cependant pas franchement le temps de m'attarder sur les détails de son corps. Il était extrêmement pâle et avait de larges épaules. Il n'était pas super baraqué mais ses muscles étaient bien définis. Je remarquais la façon dont ses deltoïdes ressortaient avec ses triceps. Ses pectoraux avaient l'air lisses et plutôt mous mais en passant la crème dessus, il n'en était rien, ils étaient durs comme de la pierre. Une fois terminée avec son torse, je le penchais en avant et appliquais la crème sur les coupures dans son dos.

Maintenant, je devais m'occuper de sa tête. J'attrapais une autre serviette et la mouillai d'eau tiède. Alors que je me penchais sur lui, nettoyant son visage avec précaution et douceur, ses mains réagirent et m'empoignèrent autour des côtes. Je me figeai et cessai tout mouvement, en attendant qu'il bouge de nouveau. Après être restée environ 30 secondes immobile, je recommençai à nettoyer son arcade sourcilière entaillée. Son visage se resserra mais il n'ouvrit jamais les yeux ni ne bougea les mains. Il maintenait une pression sur mes côtes mais ne serra jamais trop fort. Je ressentais de nouveau ce courant électrique mais tentai de l'ignorer. J'avais une tâche à accomplir et c'est ce que j'allais faire. Une fois le sang séché nettoyé, j'attrapais le peroxyde d'hydrogène et m'assurais de bien en badigeonner la coupure sur sa joue puis la séchait en tamponnant doucement. Les Steri-strips furent parfait dessus. L'entaille de son arcade sourcilière allait néanmoins avoir besoin de sutures. Je répétais le même nettoyage dessus et me tournai vers le kit de suture que j'avais acheté. Après avoir lues les instructions au moins cinq fois, je rangeai les divers articles et décidais qu'il valait mieux ne pas faire cela ici. Je me repositionnais face à lui pour le relever et il m'aida de nouveau à se redresser. J'eus quelques difficultés à me stabiliser mais y parvins finalement. Après environ 3 tours sur nous même et presque deux chutes, je réussissais à l'amener jusqu'au lit et le plaçait sous les couvertures. Il soupira profondément et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, amusée par son contentement. Sa respiration se fit plus lente et je rendis compte que j'étais en train de fixer son visage depuis prés d'une minute. Il était à couper le souffle. Ses cheveux me rappelaient un fil de cuivre effiloché. Retournant dans la salle de bain, je récupérai le kit de suture et allais m'installer à ses côtés sur le grand lit. L'éclairage de sa lampe de chevet serait suffisant pour y voir. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte et malgré son œil gonflé et son visage entaillé, il était beau. J'essayais de faire le plus doucement possible pour le recoudre, m'assurant de garder les points droits. Une fois terminée, je faisais un nœud et coupai le fil pour dégager l'aiguille. Admirant mon travail en souriant, je me glissais hors du lit et allais nettoyer le bazar plein de sang dans la salle de bain. En fouillant quelque peu, je trouvais une boîte d'Aleve (anti-inflammatoire) et la plaçais à côté du lit.

Je ne pu pas m'empêcher de le regarder dormir un peu. Mon Dieu qu'il était mignon.

_Est-ce qu'un mec peut être mignon ? Oui, oui ils peuvent et il est trop mignon._

Je soupirais et approchai ma main de ses cheveux sans même y réfléchir. Je la retirais juste avant qu'elle ne les touche.

_Il est endormit, il ne remarquera pas si tu lui touches les cheveux. Tu sais que tu en as envie. Ils ont l'air si doux. Juste un passage de ma main dedans. Juste un et c'est tout._

Ma main était déjà tendue vers lui et aussitôt que mes doigts passèrent dans ses boucles auburn, j'étais stupéfiée.

_Mmmm, ils sont aussi doux qu'ils en avaient l'air._

Il marmonna dans son sommeil et se tourna, blottissant sa tête contre mes doigts. Je retirais ma main comme si je m'étais brulée. Je me dégageai du lit et quittai la chambre avant de faire quoique ce soit d'inapproprié.

_Est-ce que je reste ou bien est-ce que je m'en vais tout de suite ? Il a l'air ok. Il devrait bien se porter. Mais, et s'il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Et s'il flippait, s'apercevant qu'il ne parvenait pas se remémorer les événements ? Je vais juste rester jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille et lui expliquerais ce qu'il s'est passé. Ensuite je partirais et ce sera terminé. Mon Dieu, je commence à être fatiguée._

En arrivant, je n'avais pas eu la chance de vraiment voir son appartement mais maintenant, en y prêtant attention, il était vraiment agréable. En y repensant, l'extérieur avait l'air sympa aussi. C'était apparemment un appartement avec deux chambres et une cuisine américaine donnant sur un immense séjour sans aucunes cloisons. Il était d'une netteté et d'une propreté impeccables. Dans le coin du salon, il y avait un piano à queue, au centre, un canapé en cuir noir et devant ce dernier, une table basse en verre et en fer forgé. Un immense écran plat était fixé au mur sans aucune autre décoration autour, excepté quelques étagères placées juste en dessous, avec toutes sortes de matériels électroniques posés dessus. Contre le mur du fond, il y avait une chaine stéréo super sophistiquée ainsi que des étagères de CDs à n'en plus finir. Il y avait également au fond de cette pièce, de grandes fenêtres avec des rideaux ondulants.

M'approchant de la cuisine, je sentis une odeur acide et désagréable. En voyant l'évier, je compris pourquoi. Il y avait des assiettes empilées dedans au point qu'il avait été obligé d'en mettre certaines sur les plans de travails autour. Des boites de plats à emporter recouvraient l'îlot central. C'était une véritable honte car tout ici semblait flambant neuf. Tout l'électroménager était en inox brillant. La plaque de cuisson n'avait même pas l'ai d'avoir utilisée une seule fois. Il y avait un mixeur dans l'angle qui semblait abriter une nouvelle espèce de moisissure. Il était relié à une tasse par…quelque chose de dégoutant qui passait également du grille-pain au micro-ondes.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je relevais mes manches et ouvrais le lave-vaisselle, il sentait toujours le neuf et n'avait sans doute jamais été utilisé. Je regardais dans les placards et y découvrais une boite neuve de tablettes pour lave-vaisselle, même pas descellée. Les éponges et grattoirs étaient toujours emballés. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, j'avais réduis ce bazar à néant et m'appuyant au comptoir, écoutais le lave-vaisselle tourner sans bruit. En fouillant un peu plus dans l'appartement de cet étranger, je veux dire Edward, je trouvais des sacs poubelle et commençais à y jeter toutes les boites en polystyrène des différentes livraisons à domicile. J'ouvrais son frigo et commençais là aussi à en sortir tous les fruits et légumes en phase de décomposition. Une fois le tri et nettoyage terminé, je me dirigeai sur la pointe des pieds dans l'entrée jusqu'au vide-ordures et me débarrassai de tous ces sacs. Revenant dans la cuisine, je l'entendis bouger dans la chambre. En regardant la pendule dans l'entrée, je réalisais qu'il était seulement 5 heures du matin. Et moi qui pensai qu'il est sans doute bien plus tard.

_Il ne m'a réellement fallut que 2 heures pour le ramener et le soigner ?_

J'entrais tout doucement dans la chambre et constatais qu'il s'était tourné de l'autre côté. Il était presque enroulé sur lui-même en position fœtale sous sa couette lorsque je m'approchais de lui. Je remontais la couverture et la bordais bien autour de son corps. Après m'être rassurée en me disant que n'était plus un enfant et qu'il ne risquait donc absolument pas de tomber de son lit, je me dirigeais vers le salon. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de quand il se réveillerait mais décidais qu'il aurait besoin de manger à ce moment là alors je planifiai un saut rapide à l'épicerie aux alentours de 6 heures. Je m'asseyais dans son canapé, prête à patienter que l'heure tourne quand mes yeux se posèrent sur des livres éparpillés sous la table basse. Je commençais à en feuilleter un quand je perdis totalement la notion du temps et dû me précipiter hors de l'appartement à 6h30.

L'épicerie était quasi déserte et le pauvre gamin qui tenait la caisse donnait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir d'un moment à l'autre ou tout du moins se rendormir dés mon départ. Je ris en le voyant, pris un panier et il me fit un sourire quelque peu gêné. Je commençais à remplir mon panier d'articles et bien assez tôt, j'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait pour faire un bon petit déjeuner : Du pain de mie, un demi litre de lait, du beurre, des œufs, du fromage, du bacon et une brique de jus d'orange. Je réglais mes achats et quittais le magasin tranquillement. Le soleil commençait à se lever à l'horizon et je fronçais les sourcils, agacée par les petits frisottis de mes cheveux, brouillant mon champ de vision.

_Je dois vraiment ressembler à rien._

A mon retour, il était déjà 7 heures et je commençais à avoir quelques vertiges dus à la fatigue. Il me serait complètement impossible de tenir toute la journée sans une petite sieste. Inspirant un grand coup, j'entrais sans un bruit dans l'appartement et plaçais tous mes achats sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, en les triant. Je rangeais les produits frais au frigo et sortais une petite poche de glace que je plaçais dans un torchon avant de me diriger vers la chambre. Plus je passais du temps dans cet appartement et plus je m'y sentais vraiment mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas chez moi, ce n'étaient pas mes affaires, ce n'était pas ma cuisine et ce n'était pas vers ma chambre que je me dirigeais. Cet homme que je connaissais à peine pouvait très bien être mauvais. Il avait peut-être été le premier à s'attaquer à quelqu'un. Il était peut être dangereux. Il pouvait très bien être un fou lunatique. Mais je m'étais engagée à m'occuper de lui et je le ferais. Je distinguai mieux la chambre désormais, avec la lumière du soleil qui y pénétrait au travers d'épais rideaux verts. Quelle ironie, je ne les avais pas vus avant. Je laissais mes yeux examiner la pièce, maintenant que je n'avais plus à m'inquiéter pour lui, blessé et couvert de sang lorsque je l'avais trouvé.

Le lit était de grande taille avec une large tête de lit et un pied de lit en fer forgé. Je savais déjà que les draps étaient aussi doux qu'ils en avaient l'air. La pièce était aussi simplement aménagée que le reste de l'appartement et ça en disait long sur la personne qui y vivait. Une large armoire sombre cachait le mur d'en face et un banc reposait au pied du lit. Je me glissais de l'autre côté de ce dernier et vis son visage endormi enfoui dans son oreiller. Son œil avait l'air moins gonflé. La plupart de la boursouflure s'était dissipée après l'avoir nettoyé mais restait toujours un peu enflée. Je savais que la compresse froide allait sans doute le réveiller mais il valait mieux commencer rapidement avant que le gonflement ne réapparaisse plus tard comme pour l'empêcher d'oublier. Je m'asseyais aussi lentement que possible au bord du lit à ses côtés et plaçais le torchon glacé contre son œil tout doucement. Il sursauta et gémit avant de s'immobiliser.

Je restais dans cette position jusqu'à ce que la glace soit complètement fondue et qu'il faille aller en chercher d'autre. Il était si _mignon_. Je veux dire par là qu'il était élégant, bel-homme, superbe, attirant, charmant, musclé, exquis, immaculé, costaud. Et il était masculin. Mais de toute ma vie, je n'avais jamais rencontré d'homme que je qualifierais de mignon et c'était exactement ce qu'il était. Il avait cette beauté en lui. Après la deuxième poche de glace, je m'apercevais qu'il était déjà presque 9 heures et le gonflement avait bien réduit. A mon avis, il devrait sans aucun doute pouvoir rouvrir son œil.

Je devais le réveiller dans peu de temps car il fallait que je sois au travail à 14 heures.

Je vidais le lave-vaisselle et rangeais chaque chose à sa place en devinant plus ou moins où allait quoi et dans quels placards puis commençais à préparer le petit déjeuner. Je préparais les œufs brouillés avec le fromage, faisais frire le bacon, mettais quelques tranches de pain à griller dans le grille pain puis y étalait du beurre. Je décidais de remplir un verre de jus d'orange ainsi qu'un verre de lait et s'il n'aimait pas ou ne voulait pas l'un des deux, je le boirais. Je ne trouvais rien à utiliser en guise de plateau et me débrouillais tant bien que mal pour porter l'assiette, les couverts ainsi que les deux verres et me dirigeais vers sa chambre.

Il était étendu de tout son long, les bras au dessus de sa tête et une jambe relevée. Il avait son oreiller sur la tête. Je souriais.

_Apparemment quelqu'un se sent mieux._

Je posais l'assiette et les couverts sur la table de chevet avec les deux verres. Il bougea légèrement puis recommença à ronfler doucement.

Je lui secouai doucement l'épaule pour le réveiller.

_Rien._

Après l'avoir secoué plusieurs fois sans résultat, je lui enlevai son oreiller de sur sa tête. Il grommela mais ne se réveilla pas. Je me levais et allais ouvrir les rideaux en grand.

J'entendis un grognement derrière moi.

_Ça devrait le faire._

« Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce qui….. »

« Et bien, bonjour à toi aussi. »

Il parut confus de trouver une femme au beau milieu de sa chambre. Lentement il souleva ses draps et regarda comment il était vêtu. Je retins un petit rire et m'avançais vers lui, les mains levées devant moi pour le rassurer. Il me dévisagea comme si je m'apprêtais à le tuer. Je lui souriais et lui indiquais l'assiette de nourriture à côté de lui. Il le regarda d'un air étrange.

« Ce n'est pas empoisonné. Promis. »

« Qui es-tu et que fais-tu dans mon appartement ? »

« De quoi vous te souviens-tu ? »

« Um…. » Il se frotta la nuque et gémit. Sa main caressa doucement son visage et il me regarda surprit.

« J'étais à la salle de sport. Je venais juste de terminer mon entrainement pour ce soir. Dans les vestiaires… »

« Sais-tu qui t'a cogné dessus ?»

Son visage passa de choqué à dégouté si vite que j'hésitais un instant. Il regarda ses poings repliés puis sembla se souvenir que j'étais dans la pièce. Il releva la tête brusquement et me regarda avec les yeux les plus verts que je n'avais jamais rencontrés. Il semblait de nouveau choqué. Je lui souriais gentiment puis lui tendais l'assiette. Il la regarda un peu idiot avant de la prendre et d'y planter sa fourchette, avalant sa première bouchée d'œufs brouillés au fromage. En moins de 5 minutes, il avait vidé son plat. Je ris légèrement et d'un geste lui indiquai également les deux verres ainsi que la boite d'Aleve.

« Je ne savais pas si tu préférerais du jus ou du lait alors j'ai amené les deux. Je boirais n'importe lequel dont tu ne voudras pas. »

Il s'empara du verre de lait et de la boite de médicament. Je pris le jus d'orange et le bus lentement pendant qu'il avalait 3 pilules et finissait son lait. Je m'asseyais à côté de lui sur le lit et lui pris l'assiette et le verre pour les reposer sur la table de nuit. Il observa avec attention chacun de mes gestes. Je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise quant à la tête que je devais avoir face à ce Dieu vivant. Il s'était fait battre sur tout le corps et il donnait encore l'impression de se rendre à une séance photo. Je voulais me maudire à cet instant même mais repoussais ces sentiments.

_Assure-toi qu'il va bien et va-t'en. Vérifie juste son état puis dis lui ce qu'il s'est passé et va t'en._

« Je t'ai trouvé dans les vestiaires ce matin. Tu m'as dis où tu habitais et je t'ai ramené ici. Ensuite, j'ai nettoyé tes blessures. Avant que tu ne poses la question, il ne s'est absolument rien passé d'autre que cela. Je t'ai laissé en sous-vêtements et je n'ai rien vu d'autre. La seule chose dont tu devrais sans doute t'inquiéter, c'est cet œil. J'ai suturée ton arcade sourcilière et je suis désolée si n'est pas le meilleur travail du monde mais c'est le mieux que j'ai pu faire. »

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas amené à l'hôpital. » Sa voix avait une pointe de sévérité. Il semblait agaçé de ma présence.

« Tu m'as dis de ne pas t'y emmener. Tu étais très…catégorique au 'pas d'hôpital'. »

Son regard se radoucit et sa voix également lorsqu'il s'adressa de nouveau à moi.

« Merci. Pour tout. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier de ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

« Je n'attends pas de remerciements particuliers. Maintenant que tu vas bien, je vais y aller, à moins que tu ais besoin de quelque chose. Je dois aller travailler aujourd'hui. »

« Que faisais-tu dans les vestiaires ? »

« Je travaille à la salle de sport. »

« Non, c'est faux. »

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Et bien, j'y suis tous les jours et je suis certain de ne jamais t'y avoir vue avant. »

« C'est parce que je dois commencer aujourd'hui. Emmett m'a fait visiter hier. »

« Oh. »

« Ouais donc…Ecoutes, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici alors je vais y aller. Je n'ai rien pris dans ton appartement. De toute façon, tu sais où je travaille donc ce n'est pas comme si tu étais incapable de me retrouver si quelque chose venait à manquer. Je suis vraiment désolée de ce qu'y t'est arrivé et j'espère que qui que ce soit qui t'a fait ça récupère la monnaie de sa pièce un de ces jours. »

Je me relevais pour partir mais il m'attrapa par le bras.

_Encore ce courant électrique._

« Attends…est-ce que tu dois vraiment partir tout de suite ? »

« Non, je pense que non. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Et bien, maintenant que tu le demandes, non, pas vraiment, je n'ai besoin de rien de particulier. Tu en as déjà tellement fait. Je voudrais juste te parler. Il semble que tu ais passé pas mal de temps avec moi et je n'ai absolument aucune idée de qui tu es. Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Bella. »

« Edward. »

« Je sais. »

Il sourit et je me rasseyais sur le lit, face à lui. Il s'adossa contre sa tête de lit et se contenta de me fixer avec un petit sourire malin sur son visage. Normalement je devrais être nerveuse que quelqu'un me fixe si ouvertement et me sourit, cependant, je ne ressentais pas de mal aise en sa présence. C'était juste comme quelque chose d'habituel. Son sourire s'agrandit et je réalisais que j'étais également en train de le fixer ouvertement. Comme si c'était prévu, mon visage s'enflamma et je baissais les yeux vers mes genoux. J'étais rouge comme une pivoine.

« A quelle heure dois-tu être à la salle de sport ? »

« 14 heures.»

« Il nous reste plein de temps pour faire connaissance alors. »

« Euh…Pourquoi ? »

« Je dirais que ce serais sans doute un minimum de ma part d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la femme qui m'a sauvée la vie. »

« Je ne t'ai pas sauvée la vie. Tu t'en serais très bien sortis seul. Ça aurait sans doute été merdique de te réveiller sur le sol froid et dégoutant d'un vestiaire mais tu aurais survécu. Tu n'as pas l'air du genre trop fragile. »

Il rit mais grimaça ensuite en se tenant les côtes. J'avais mal pour lui. Il reprit ses esprits et laissa couler comme s'il avait l'habitude de souffrir ainsi.

« Est-ce que je peux te demander un service ? »

Il releva un sourcil et je haussai les épaules.

« Puisque je t'ai sauvée la vie…. »

« Ok, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Peux-tu me promettre de rester couché et d'y aller doucement aujourd'hui ? Je sais que tu as dis que tu allais à la salle de sport tous les jours mais soyons sérieux, tu n'es pas franchement en état d'aller où que ce soit aujourd'hui. »

« Ok, à une seule condition. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Tu reviens ici après le travail et tu discutes avec moi encore un peu. »

Et bien, c'était plutôt direct ça. Pas la peine de tourner autour du pot. Il avait l'air sur de lui-même en me demandant ça.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'apprécie ta compagnie. As-tu d'autres plans ? »

« Non, aucuns. C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu veux que je revienne. »

« Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé dans la salle de sport ? Comme tu l'as dis, je m'en serais très bien sortis. »

« Parce que tu avais besoin de moi. »

Cette réponse quitta mes lèvres sans même y réfléchir et je me levais embarrassée, débarrassant les restes de son petit déjeuner et quittant la pièce. Je rinçais l'assiette, les verres et les couverts dans l'évier avant de les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. J'entendis des pas lourds sur le plancher et il entra dans la cuisine. Il avait enfilé un jogging gris mais pas de teeshirt. Je me figeais, l'air béat, fixé sur son torse nu. Mon Dieu qu'il était…impressionnant. Je n'avais pas d'autre mot pour décrire la sensation étrange au fond de mon estomac. La façon dont ses abdos se resserraient alors à chacun de ses pas. Les courbes de ses pectoraux et des muscles de ses épaules quand il bougeait les bras. Bon Dieu, j'avais l'impression de l'offenser rien qu'en le regardant.

« Tu n'étais pas obligée de nettoyer ma cuisine. Bon Dieu, je me sens très mal maintenant. Non seulement tu ramènes mes petites fesses ici et tu me soignes mais en plus tu as nettoyé ma cuisine. »

« C'est vraiment pas grand-chose. Je suis juste un peu maniaque des cuisines propres. Je suis désolée si j'ai dépassé les bornes en nettoyant. Bon, il faut vraiment que j'y aille maintenant. »

« Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain pour te nettoyer si tu le souhaites. Ça ne me dérange absolument pas. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour toi. »

Actuellement, prendre une bonne douche me semblait être une excellente idée et je ne pourrais très certainement pas m'en sentir coupable. Techniquement, c'était un peu de sa faute si j'étais trempée de sueur et sale. Je lui fis un grand sourire et acquiesçai.

« Merci. Je me dépêche c'est promis. »

« Je t'en prie, prends tout le temps qu'il te faut. » Il me rendit mon sourire puis se dirigea dans le salon. Je redescendais à ma camionnette et y récupérai mon sac de sport caché sous la banquette pour le jeter par-dessus mon épaule. J'aurais bientôt besoin de faire un saut à la laverie. J'agrippais le sac et prenais les escaliers plutôt que l'ascenseur. De retour à l'appartement, je me ruais dans la salle de bain et fermais la porte à clé. Je déshabillais du regard la douche, avec amour, ayant presque envie de la violer. Je me déshabillais rapidement et pénétrais sous le jet d'eau chaude. C'était le paradis. Je n'avais pas pris de vraie douche depuis des jours. Je soupirais puis commençais à me laver aussi minutieusement que possible. La douche m'apaisa et me réveilla en même temps et je lui en étais très reconnaissante. Une fois terminée, je m'essuyais puis enfilai un jean confortable ainsi qu'un vieux teeshirt. De toute façon, Emmett devait me donner des teeshirts à l'effigie de la salle de sport pour travailler. Je rangeais mes produits de toilette dans mon sac et sortais en direction du salon pour dire au revoir à Edward.

Il était toujours sur le canapé, en train de regarder la télévision. A mon arrivée, il se releva et me fis signe d'entrer dans la pièce. Je me tenais debout à ses côtés, gênée et il avait l'air aussi mal à l'aise que moi, ce qui me rassura quelque peu.

« Alors, tu reviens dés que tu as finis ? »

« Tu restes ici pour te reposer toute la journée ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors, oui. »

Un immense sourire illumina son visage et je dû faire taire l'adolescente de quinze ans qui se cachait au fond de moi pour ne pas crier et sauter de joie. Je lui rendais son sourire, sans doute un peu tardivement mais j'y parvenais tout de même et je reculais en direction de la porte. A chaque pas que je faisais en arrière, il en faisait un en avant. Je sentis la poignée de la porte rentrer dans mon dos et sursautais. Il rit et je me mis à rougir.

« Alors, euh….as-tu besoin que je ramène quelque chose à mon retour ce soir ? »

« Non, juste toi. »

J'acquiesçai et baissai la tête avant de tourner sur moi-même et me dépêchai de quitter son appartement. J'entendis le son de son rire diminuer au fur et à mesure que je descendais les escaliers.

Il y avait quelque chose de spécial chez lui. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais quelque chose me disait qu'il voulait bien plus que simplement discuter à mon retour.


	2. La colère convertie en Amour

_***** PETIT RAPPEL : Je ne suis en aucun cas l'auteur de cette histoire, je ne suis que la traductrice. Cette histoire appartient à Nobloodnofoul et je tente de traduire au plus prés de son texte, sans trop faire de mot à mot. *****_

**

* * *

**

**Hello à toutes, **

**Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour toutes les reviews, je ne m'attendais pas à lire des messages aussi encourageant et ça me donne la patate pour continuer et essayer de poster plus rapidement les prochains chapitres. **

**Voici la traduction du second chapitre, je tiens tout de même à prévenir que le chapitre se termine par un **lemon** plutôt très chaud pour lequel j'ai pas mal galeré à traduire. J'ai tenté de me rapprocher le plus possible de la version originale et j'espère que les mots employés ne choqueront pas mais si je commence à tout modifier pour en faire le monde des Bisounours, à quoi bon se classé en M. ;-) **

**Je vous laisse apprécier cette suite, je commence la traduction du chapitre 3 ce soir mais j'ai une bonne quinzaine de pages qui m'attendent, donc il va falloir être un tout petit peu patient pour la prochaine mise à jour. Promis, ce sera cette semaine. :-)**

**Chapitre 2 – La colère convertie en amour**

Point de vue de Bella

J'arrivais à la salle de sport en trente minutes pile poil, ce qui me fit sauter de joie d'être à l'heure. Emmett était tout sourire quand il me tendit cinq teeshirts gris avec le logo « Le Ring » imprimé à l'arrière. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Il était juste tellement agréable. Je décidais de ne pas parler de l'incident rencontré ce matin. Si Edward voulait le lui faire savoir, il pourrait le lui en parler lui-même. Ce n'était franchement pas mes affaires.

_Mais tu aimerais bien que ça le soit._

Tout au long de la route conduisant à la salle de sport, ce fut un véritable calvaire mental. Je n'arrivais pas à sortir Edward de ma tête. Il était si….intéressant.

_Oui, intéressant. C'est le mot juste. Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire carrément chaud bouillant ?_

Je levais les yeux au ciel à mes propres pensées.

_Chaud bouillant ? Vraiment ? Tu as une licence de littérature et tout ce qui te vient à l'esprit c'est 'chaud bouillant' ? Où sont passés tous les beaux adjectifs de tout à l'heure ?_

Mon esprit ne cessait de rejouer les précédents événements, de son réveil à mon départ. A ce moment là, il était blessé et je n'avais pas franchement pris le temps de prendre en compte son physique. Néanmoins, une fois qu'il fut de nouveau conscient, je pu relever des détails qui m'avaient échappés. La façon dont il s'est approché de moi, le regard malicieux. Sa façon de me regarder quand je suis entrée dans le salon. Bien sur qu'il allait me regarder de cette façon, il m'a surprit en train de le déshabiller du regard dans sa cuisine. Il s'est probablement aperçu de l'effet qu'il me faisait. Petit imbécile, arrogant, stupide et bagarreur. Je me faisais beaucoup trop de films. Je le savais, à force de penser à lui et tous ses petits détails, je me faisais des idées. Je _voulais_ que ces idées se réalisent et ça, c'était dangereux. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de commencer quoi que ce soit avec qui que ce soit. Il se sentait redevable de mon aide. C'était tout. Je n'avais aucun moyen d'interpréter ses réactions parce que je ne le connaissais pas. Ma dernière pensée en quittant son appartement me revint à l'esprit.

Il voulais bien plus simplement discuter. Mais que veut-il ? Du sexe ? J'avais envie d'hurler au moment où j'entrais sur le parking. Honnêtement, je savais que je n'étais pas vilaine à regarder. J'étais juste banale. Pas vilaine mais pas jolie non plus. J'étais juste….moi. Cheveux bruns, yeux marron, la peau extrêmement pâle et juste….banale. Pas de quoi me faire remarquer et j'en étais bien contente. Je détestais porter l'attention sur moi. J'aimais me fondre dans le décor. En même temps, j'avais envie qu'il me remarque de manière totalement différente. Je voulais être spéciale aux yeux de quelqu'un. Même si je ne pouvais pas me le permettre.

_Mais te faire remarquer c'est ce qui t'as mis dans ton pétrin actuel, tu ne te rappelle pas ?_

Je soupirais de ma bêtise et m'attelais aux diverses tâches qu'Emmett m'avait confiées. A 16 heures, j'avais terminé de passer la serpillère dans l'entrée, passé l'aspirateur dans les bureaux et nettoyées toutes les fenêtres. La salle de sport était pleine à craquer et le flux constant de membres n'avait pas encore diminué. J'étais en train de ramasser les poubelles dans les vestiaires quand je les ai entendus entrer dans la pièce.

« Je me demande si Masen va se pointer aujourd'hui. »

« Nan, mon pote, on lui a bien régler son compte hier soir. Je te parie qu'il est à l'hosto. Je suis sur qu'il devait avoir une hémorragie interne avec les droites que je lui ai mis. »

« Personne n'a dit qu'il l'avait trouvé ici. Ce bâtard n'était plus là lorsque je suis venu ce matin. »

« T'es venu ce matin ? »

« Ouais, j'étais super nerveux après tout ça. Je suis passé ici vers 8 heures. Il n'était plus là et je sais que si quelqu'un l'avait trouvé ici, il en aurait parlé autour de lui. Le truc c'est que sa caisse était toujours sur le parking. »

« Sans dec'. Il est surement rentré chez lui à pied. Ouais, je crois bien qu'il n'habite pas très loin d'ici. »

« J'sais pas mon pote, mais sérieusement, et s'il était déjà sur pied. Et s'il nous balançait ? »

« Nan, il ouvrira pas sa gueule. Masen n'est pas du genre à moucharder. Il est bien trop fier pour aller claironner qu'il s'est fait battre. »

« Mais s'il est en état, il va vouloir se venger… »

« On lui en a mis plein la gueule hier soir, il peut pas nous attaquer en même temps. »

« Ah ouais, je me sens beaucoup mieux d'un coup, parce qu'on est tout le temps ensemble. Merde, c'était un mauvais plan. Il va nous rendre au centuple. Bordel, j'aurai jamais dû te laisser m'entrainer là-dedans. »

« Peu importe, Tyler, tu sais ce que King a dit. Ça devait être fait. Arrêtes de faire ta gonzesse. Masen ne va pas en parler à qui que ce soit et il ne va pas être en état de se pointer au prochain combat. On a fait notre boulot. »

J'entendis claquer la porte métallique d'un vestiaire, me sortant de ma stupeur et quand je parvins enfin à faire tourner mon cerveau de nouveau, je vis rouge.

_Ils l'ont tabassé. Ils lui sont tombés dessus volontairement._

Je sentis la bile me monter dans la gorge et une puissante envie de vomir me prit. Mes doigts s'étaient douloureusement resserrés autour du sac plastique dans mes mains. Les poubelles. J'étais en train de sortir les poubelles. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser courir. Dans ma tête, tout ce que je me disais c'est que tout cela était une injustice. Ça me touchait personnellement parce que je l'avais ramassé par terre. J'avais nettoyées et soignées ses blessures. _Je_ m'étais occupée de lui. Je savais à quel point cela faisait mal.

Intérieurement, je me moquais d'eux. Hémorragie interne ? Il était bien amoché pour sur, et cette entaille au dessus de son œil était assez profonde mais il s'en serait très bien sortit sans mon aide. Ils auraient pu faire mieux s'ils voulaient le mettre hors jeu.

La côté responsable de mon cerveau était toujours endormi quand j'atteignis l'angle et leur fis connaitre ma présence. Je vis deux hommes se tenant debout. Il n'y avait que nous dans les vestiaires. L'un était grand avec des cheveux blond sable. Il était plutôt maigrichon comparé à Edward et la seule pensée que j'étais en train de comparer d'autres hommes à lui me pinça le cœur. L'autre gars avait des cheveux bruns foncés et était tout aussi maigrichon.

J'étais soudain frappée par le fait que ces deux hommes avaient été capables de battre Edward. Ils avaient l'air costaud, mais Edward donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait très certainement les battre à lui tout seul. C'est alors que je me rappelais des coupures qu'Edward avait sur le dos et le visage. Ils avaient dû se servir d'autre chose que leurs poings. Je suis sure que je devais avoir l'air énervé. Je sentais la chaleur me monter au visage et pour une fois, ce n'était pas d'embarras mais de fureur. Une rage pure me traversa le corps. Je m'avançais à pas certains vers eux, relevant mes épaules avant de leurs donner le fond de ma pensée.

« Vous ! C'était vous deux qui lui avez fait ça ! Bandes de lâches ! Comment avez-vous pu ? Mais Bon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il vous avait fait ? Hein ? Vous l'avez laissé ici en sang ! Oh et au fait, il va parfaitement bien ! Et je suis certaine que lorsqu'il vous retrouvera, il vous rendra bien comme il le faut ! C'est vraiment pitoyable de vous être mis à deux pour le tabasser. Vous devriez avoir honte de vous ! »

Ils parurent affolés et une vague de satisfaction calma mes nerfs. Bien. Celui aux cheveux foncés eut même l'air effrayé. Le blond avait juste l'air énervé et légèrement inquiet.

_Vous êtes grillés maintenant, bandes d'enfoirés. Vous n'allez pas vous en sortir comme ça._

« Et qu'est-ce tu vas bien pouvoir faire Chérie ? »

Le blond voulait vraiment le savoir ?

« Je vais aller informer mon chef qu'il y a deux abrutis de lâches dans les vestiaires qui viennent tout juste d'avouer qu'ils ont battus au sang un autre de ses clients. Je vais lui raconter exactement ce que j'ai entendu et ensuite je vais aller raconter la même chose à _Edward_. »

Le type aux cheveux foncés commença à reculer en direction de la porte. Le blond, au contraire, s'avança vers moi. C'est là que mon côté responsable se réveilla, me disant de dégager d'ici et _vite_.

Je reculais et entrai en collision avec la poubelle.

_Merde, je suis coincée._

« Tyler, ferme le verrou de la porte, je crois qu'il faut que nous donnions une leçon à cette petite nana. Et je sais déjà de quelle façon. Je vais t'apprendre exactement comment te servir de cette vilaine petite bouche qu'est la tienne. »

Ça, ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Il m'empoigna le bras et me tira vers lui brutalement. Je sentis cette impression d'envie de vomir dans mon estomac et mon esprit me ramena à Phil et aux raisons pour lesquelles j'avais quitté ma mère sans aucunes explications à mon départ.

J'atterrissais violemment contre le banc et levais ma main gauche pour le gifler mais il était bien plus rapide que moi. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si ça lui aurait fait quoi que ce soit mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Il me tenait fermement et je savais que je devrais au moins avoir l'intelligence d'hurler, d'appeler à l'aide. Mais les sons restèrent coincés dans ma gorge. La pression était juste au dessous de mes cordes vocales, refusant de les laisser sortir.

La malice dans ses yeux n'était rien comparé à celle d'Edward lorsqu'il m'avait regardé ce matin en quittant son appartement et encore une fois, au milieu de cette galère, je me retrouvais à penser à lui. Ses yeux.

« Tiens-lui les bras Tyler. »

Cette petite merde était assez intelligente pour hésiter avant de s'exécuter. Actuellement, je me sentais un peu désolée pour lui. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de vouloir prendre part à tout cela. Il semblait réellement plein de remords. Mais il y prenait tout de même part et ma brève pitié pour lui s'envola rapidement. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux et m'en voulais à moi-même de montrer ces signes de faiblesses. Cela ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Cela n'était pas en train de se passer comme ça. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça, pas après l'avoir blessé comme ils l'avaient fait.

« Mike, tirons-nous. Laisse tomber et tirons-nous. Cette histoire est en train de dégénérer. C'est une fille, mec ! »

« Rien à foutre, elle mérite qu'on lui donne une bonne leçon. Maintenant écoute-moi petite salope. Ce qui s'est passé hier soir, ce ne sont pas tes petites affaires et tu n'iras pas en souffler le moindre mot à qui que ce soit. Je vais te montrer comment tu devrais utiliser ta jolie petite bouche et fais moi confiance, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait de parler et tout à voir avec le fait de sucer. »

Il mit la main dans son short et en ressortit son sexe en érection, tout en m'empoignant brutalement par les cheveux.

Pensait-il réellement que j'allais le laisser me mettre son truc dans la bouche sans se faire mordre ? Réellement ?

Avant même de découvrir s'il le ferait, de gros coups martelèrent la porte des vestiaires. C'est alors que mes hurlements s'échappèrent de ma gorge. Et j'hurlais comme si on était en train de me tuer.

Je vis le bois éclater autour de la porte alors qu'Emmett entrait en trombe dans la pièce, suivit de près par un homme aux cheveux blonds. Il y avait des curieux dans le couloir qui attendaient en regardant la scène.

Tyler me lâcha les bras si rapidement que je tombais du banc et chutais sur le sol…brutalement. Ma hanche allait sans aucun doute me faire mal un peu plus tard. Mike n'eut pas le temps de remonter son pantalon, qu'Emmett le frappait au visage. Le blond qui accompagnait Emmett m'arracha du sol et me serra contre lui. Je n'aurais pas pu m'y sentir mal à l'aise. Il était sécurisant et c'est tout ce qui m'importait. Il était en train d'arrêter les types qui avaient tabassés Edward et tentés de s'en prendre à moi donc je me collais tout contre lui et me mis à trembler. Il me prit par la taille et me tira en arrière, contre les vestiaires, me protégeant en m'empêchant de voir ce qu'il se passait tout autour de moi. J'entendais des personnes se crier dessus mais ne parvenais pas vraiment à en comprendre quoi que ce soit. Je réalisais en une demi-seconde que j'agissais de manière infantile. Je venais tout juste de me dresser pour quelqu'un d'autre et maintenant, je me recroquevillai dans un coin. De plus, rien ne m'étais vraiment arrivée.

Remettant mon 'visage courageux' en place, je me dégageais de l'étreinte de mon sauveur et essuyais furieusement mes larmes. L'homme qui me retenait tenta de me retenir de nouveau et de me faire sortir de la pièce mais je luttais contre ses efforts et secouais la tête. Je pris conscience de la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Emmett avait assommé Mike pendant que deux autres hommes que je ne connaissais pas tenaient Tyler plaqué contre un vestiaire. Emmett se tenait au-dessus de Mike, ses épaules tendues et un regard meurtrier sur son visage. Il se tourna vers Tyler si rapidement que mes yeux louchèrent en essayant de suivre le mouvement.

« Nom de Dieu, bordel de merde, à quoi pensiez-vous ?! Dans ma putain de salle de sport en plus?! Vous avez complètement perdus la tête bordel ?! »

Soudain, je sentis les mots sortir de ma bouche sans avoir le temps de les réfléchir. Apparemment, les expériences traumatisantes faisaient disparaitre les filtres verbaux.

« Ils ont tabassés Edward. Ils se sont acharnés sur lui hier soir et l'ont laissés ici. Je les ai entendus dire qu'ils l'avaient tabassé puis laissé ici. »

Emmett tourna son regard enragé vers moi et je tressaillais. Son regard s'adoucit et il fut en face de moi en deux longues enjambées.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Bon Dieu, tes bras commencent déjà à marquer. »C'était comme s'il ne m'avait pas écouté.

« Je vais bien. Je savais que j'aurais dû t'en parler en arrivant. Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai trouvé Edward ici ce matin mais j'ai pensé que ce n'était pas à moi d'en parler. »

« Attends, tu as trouvé Edward ici ce matin ? » Ça y est, maintenant on est sur la même longueur d'onde.

« Oui, il s'est évanouit juste ici. Il saignait et il était plutôt méchamment abîmé. »

Le blond était en train de fouiller dans le sac de sport posé sur le banc mais son impatience le gagna et il retourna le sac, vidant tout son contenu sur le sol. J'entendis un claquement de métal et mon attention fut immédiatement attirée. Sur le sol, il y avait un large assortiment de poings américains, me mettant dans une colère noire. Non seulement ils l'avaient tabassé mais en plus ils ne s'étaient pas battus à la loyale. Voilà ce qui expliquait toutes ces entailles. Ça tombait sous le sens. Quelle bande de fils de putes. Je tournai mon regard vers Tyler. Il avait l'air si pâle que je crus un instant qu'il allait se fondre et disparaitre dans le gris des vestiaires derrière lui.

Emmett donnait l'impression qu'il allait exploser comme une bombe. Mike était en train de reprendre conscience.

_A ta place je resterais je resterais couché au sol._

La voix d'Emmett était contrôlée quand il parla mais la méchanceté qui entourait chacun de ses mots me fit trembler.

« Jasper, emmène-la dans le bureau et assure-toi qu'elle aille bien. J'arrive dans une petite minute. »

Soudain, j'étais entrainée à l'extérieur des vestiaires, dans le couloir puis dans les bureaux à l'arrière de la salle de sport, par un homme que je connaissais maintenant comme étant Jasper. Alors que la porte des vestiaires se refermait, j'entendis Tyler supplier.

« Tu as dis que tu avais trouvé Edward dans les vestiaires ce matin. Où est-il maintenant ? »

« Il est à son appartement. Je l'ai emmené là-bas après l'avoir trouvé. Je l'ai nettoyé, j'ai pansées ses blessures et me suis assurée qu'il allait bien avant de partir. »

« Quelles types de blessures avaient-ils ? Peux-tu me le dire ? »

« Euh, oui. Son œil gauche était méchamment enflé et il avait une entaille à l'arcade sourcilière. Il y avait des ecchymoses sur ses côtes et quelques petites entailles par endroits. Elles étaient toutes de mêmes tailles et maintenant que je sais qu'ils se sont servis de poings américains ça tombe sous le sens. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt. Il n'avait pas de difficultés à respirer. Son nez n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été cogné du tout. Il avait des ecchymoses sur les épaules et le cou. Celles-là étaient les pires. »

Les yeux de Jasper transperçaient les miens et je me sentis mal à l'aise sous son regard. Il avait l'air furieux et même s'il n'était pas en colère après moi, j'avais un profond sentiment de culpabilité. Son corps irradiait de colère et je pouvais la sentir qui se dégageait de lui. Je baissais les yeux au sol et fixais mes chaussures intensément.

« Ecoute, je sais que j'aurais dû parler à Emmett ce matin du fait que je l'avais trouvé, mais j'ai vraiment pensé que ce n'était pas mes affaires et je ne savais pas si Edward voudrait que qui que ce soit l'apprenne alors je …. »

« Je comprends pourquoi tu n'as rien dis. Je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Merci de l'avoir aidé. Tu n'y étais pas obligée. Maintenant, je voudrais que tu me dises exactement ce que tu les as entendu dire dans les vestiaires. » Sa voix était douce alors je relevais mes yeux vers lui et il semblait s'être adoucit.

« Ok. Euh, et bien je ne savais pas vraiment de quoi ils parlaient au départ donc je n'y ai pas prêté trop d'attention jusqu'à ce que j'entende le blondinet, Mike, dire qu'ils avaient tabassé quelqu'un ici la veille au soir de manière tellement acharnée qu'il devait sans doute être à l'hôpital. C'est alors que j'ai réalisé qu'il parlait d'Edward. Ils ont dit quelque chose sur le fait qu'il ne serait pas capable de se battre au prochain combat. Il se vantait de lui avoir causé une hémorragie interne. Je sais qu'il n'en avait pas, je veux dire que…qu'il ne crachait pas de sang ou quoi que ce soit et il n'y avait pas de vilaine tuméfaction sur lui indiquant le contraire. Ça m'a tellement mise en colère que je me suis énervée après eux. Ils ne savaient pas que j'étais là. Et ensuite, Mike a dit qu'il allait me donner une bonne leçon pour m'apprendre à mieux me servir de ma bouche. Oh ! Et ils ont également mentionnés quelque chose en rapport avec un certain King, qui leur avait demandé de le faire. »

« Merde. En es-tu certaine ? Tu les as entendus dire King ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Euh, pour rien. Ecoute, je suis sur qu'Emmett va te donner le reste de la journée alors pourquoi ne rentre-tu pas chez toi pour prendre un peu de repos. Je suis certain qu'après toute cette merde qui t'est arrivée, tu dois être crevée. As-tu besoin de quoi que ce soit ?»

« Non, je vais bien et pour être franche, j'ai besoin de ces heures alors je préfèrerais rester et terminer ma journée. »

« Mon cul que tu restes. Tu vas rentrer chez toi. » Emmett venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Sa voix habituellement si bruyante était basse et menaçante et Jasper lui lança un regard réprimandant. Emmett soupira et se secoua la tête pour sans doute se calmer de sa colère.

« Je suis désolé Bella. Ecoute, je préfèrerais que tu rentres chez toi. Je te paie même ta journée. Et si tu le souhaites, tu peux également prendre ta journée de demain. Je suis vraiment désolé pour… »

« Emmett, vraiment, je vais bien. Il ne m'est rien arrivé. Vous êtes arrivés juste à temps. Je n'ai pas besoin de prendre mon après midi et je serais là demain. »

« Non, tu prends ton après midi. Point final. Je veux bien que tu reviennes demain mais aujourd'hui tu rentres chez toi. Même s'ils n'ont pas pu aller plus loin dans leurs actes, ils t'ont quand même agressée. Tu as besoin de prendre un peu de temps pour te remettre de tout ça. J'ai besoin de m'assurer que tu iras bien. »

Sa voix était si sincère que pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui, j'ai cru que j'allais en pleurer. Personne ne m'avait jamais parlé comme cela avant. Soudain, je réalisais qu'il y avait bien plus en lui que sa masse musculaire et ses attitudes de petit garçon. C'était un homme doux en dessous de tout le reste. Je me jetais dans ses bras rapidement et il me serra fort contre lui. Dans des circonstances normales, j'aimais garder mes distances et éviter les étreintes mais à ce moment précis, j'avais besoin d'être cajolée et apparemment Emmett en avait également besoin. J'entendis Jasper se racler la gorge derrière nous et Emmett me reposa doucement sur le sol. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte qu'il m'avait soulevée de terre. Je lui souriais, en larmes et reniflai brièvement. Il essuya les larmes de mon visage et m'embrassa sur le front.

« Rentre chez toi, dors, repose toi et reviens demain. Si tu as quoi que ce soit comme soucis, si quelqu'un vient de poser des problèmes, appelle-moi sur le champ, tu m'as compris ? Ne tente surtout rien seule. »

Je rigolais de son faux ton sévère et acquiesçai. Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire et il recula pour regarder Jasper. Je me retournais et enlaçai Jasper parce qu'il était bien évident que je me sentais généreuse en affection ce jour. Il me serra gentiment et de manière rassurante.

« Merci de m'avoir secourue tout à l'heure. Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi. »Chuchotais-je contre son torse.

« Hé, n'importe qui en aurait fait autant. » Sa voix était aussi douce que celle d'Emmett et je notais un petit accent du sud qui apaisa mes nerfs. Il était vraiment une personne apaisante lorsqu'il le voulait.

« Non, ils ne l'auraient pas fait. » Je lui souriais et fis un pas en arrière.

« Merci à tous les deux. Edward m'a demandé de repasser voir comment il allait une fois mon travail terminé alors je crois que je vais y aller directement pour voir s'il est ok. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de se retourner finalement vers moi, le regard étonné. Je sentis la chaleur me monter au visage.

_Est-ce que j'ai dis quelque chose de mal._

« A moins que… si vous pensez que c'est une mauvaise idée, je ne le dérangerais pas. J'imagine qu'il est surement en train de se reposer donc c'est sans doute une très mauvaise idée… »

« Non, non. S'il t'a demandé de repasser, tu devrais y aller. Il a besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin de son petit cul de toute façon. Dis lui juste de nous appeler pour qu'il nous dise comment il va. Il aurait normalement déjà dû le faire. » Me rassura Jasper.

« Ok, je vous vois demain alors. »

Je quittais le bureau et traversais le hall. Les mecs autour de la pièce s'arrêtèrent pour me regarder et mes joues me trahirent en rougissant. J'arrivais à ma camionnette en moins de deux et montais dedans. Il faisait chaud aujourd'hui et le climat humide commença rapidement à friser mes cheveux. Soupirant, je démarrais la camionnette et mettais l'air conditionné au maximum.

Après quelques minutes dans la voiture, mon insécurité décida de refaire surface et je commençais à douter. Devais-je aller voir Edward ou pas ? C'était cet horrible sentiment de rejet probable qui me traversait.

_Et s'il me claquait la porte au nez ? Et s'il regrettait de m'avoir demandé de repasser ? Et s'il ne m'aimait pas mais se sentais obligé de faire celui qui s'intéressait à la personne qui l'avait aidé ?_

Toutes ces questions me firent tourner la tête et je n'étais plus trop sure de moi-même en arrivant à son appartement. Restant assise dans mon véhicule, laissant l'air froid se disperser autour de moi, je me regardais rapidement dans le rétroviseur et pris un chewing-gum. Je restais assise dans ma camionnette une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant de rassembler suffisamment de courage pour sortir et me diriger vers le bâtiment.

_Le pire qui puisse se produire c'est qu'il te claque la porte au nez. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais quelque part où aller. Le moment phare de ta journée sera de dormir dans ta camionnette. Tente ta chance._

A chaque marche vers le second étage mes jambes me semblaient devenir de plus en plus lourde à mesure que j'arrivais de plus en plus haut et dés le moment où je me retrouvais face à sa porte, je recommençais à paniquer. Bon Dieu, tu as 21 ans, pas 12. Tu n'es plus au collège. Je frappais à la porte timidement et espérai qu'il n'entendrait pas. De cette façon, je pourrais m'en aller et prétendre que rien de tout ceci n'était arrivé. Cependant, mon plan ne fonctionna pas comme prévu car la porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, révélant mon tourment émotionnel actuel. Et il était conçu pour me tourmenter. En premier lieu, j'étais surprise de la vitesse à laquelle la porte s'ouvrit. Puis je fus choquée par l'homme à demi nu se tenant face à moi seulement enroulé dans une serviette.

CHAUD BOUILLANT !!!

_Tais-toi et paye-toi un thesaurus ! _

Je ravalais ma salive et reculai d'un pas en arrière. Il sembla aussi surprit que moi de me voir. Il avait une brosse à dent qui dépassait de sa bouche, une main sur la poignée de la porte et l'autre qui tenait la serviette autour de sa taille.

Nous restions debout, choqués par l'autre.

_5 secondes._

Toujours debout. Toujours choqués.

_8 secondes._

Sa mâchoire se resserra. Je baissais les yeux et fixais le sol.

_10 secondes._

Je sentis sa main passer sur mon bras.

_13 secondes._

Je relevais les yeux et croisais son regard. Il avait l'air énervé.

_15 secondes._

J'étais tirée à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

J'entendis la porte se claquer derrière moi et j'étais soudain entrainée dans le salon. Il piétina rapidement dans la cuisine et j'entendis le robinet avant qu'il ne revienne avec sa brosse à dents propre toujours à la main.

« Bon Dieu Bella, mais que t'est-il arrivé ? » Sa voix était sévère et accusatrice.

Je le regardais, pétrifiée, pendant une seconde. Nom de Dieu, comment savait-il que quelque chose m'était arrivé ? C'est là que je le vis fixer son regard sur mes bras et je baissai mes yeux pour voir ce qui avait attiré son attention. Zut, Emmett avait raison, je marquais déjà. Il y avait des marques rouges recouvrant ma peau pâle et une ecchymose commençait à foncer sur mon avant bras gauche prenant la forme d'une main. Edward s'avança de trois pas vers moi et s'arrêta juste assez prés pour pouvoir frôler mon bras de ses doigts. Il fixa intensément les marques et je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire. Ma voix était de nouveau perdue quelque part dans ma gorge. Elle avait sans doute peur de s'en échapper, au risque de m'embarrasser. Alors je fis la seule autre chose à faire.

Je secouais la tête.

Il releva les yeux vers moi un instant et son regard me transperça. Il avait vraiment l'air très énervé. Aujourd'hui était vraiment une mauvaise journée. J'étais épuisée physiquement et mentalement. Réalisant cela, ma voix me revint et ma bouche ouverte eut de nouveau un usage.

« Il ne s'est rien passé. Juste un tout petit accrochage. J'ai finis le boulot plus tôt et je me suis dis que je passerais de rendre visite comme tu me l'avais demandé. Tu sais, histoire de m'assurer que tu tenais bien ta parole dans notre accord. »

Ma tentative d'humour échoua et son froncement de sourcil sembla s'accentuer. Même dans son triste état il avait fière allure. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches et posa son regard sur mes bras puis sur mes yeux comme pour tenter de déterminer le vrai du faux dans mes paroles en prenant en considération les preuves physiques.

« Quel type d'accrochage ? »

Je savais que je faisais l'enfant en ne voulant pas répondre. Alors il insista à nouveau…

« Bella ? »

« Ce n'était rien ok ? C'est terminé maintenant, je suis là. Alors que comptes-tu faire de moi exactement ? »

La diarrhée verbale quitta ma bouche avant que je ne puisse la retenir et je rougis au double sens de mes mots. Il me lança simplement un petit sourire amusé et leva un doigt, me demandant de lui accorder une minute. J'acquiesçai et il passa devant moi pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Brusquement, je fus fascinée par les gouttes d'eau qui recouvrait son dos, brillant à la lumière du jour.

_Bon Dieu, même son dos est superbe. _

Un instant plus tard, il revint, vêtu d'un jean et d'un débardeur noir, accentuant ses bras musclés. L'ourlet était desserré autour de sa taille et je savais qu'en dessous de ce teeshirt, son jean était suffisamment bas pour montrer ses hanches fines et la petite ligne du bonheur menant vers le royaume du plaisir.

« Je voulais discuter avec toi de ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin mais là tout de suite, je veux que tu me dises ce qui est arrivé à tes bras. Et ne me donne plus d'excuses bidon du type ' petit accrochage'. »

Ok, alors que c'était vraiment adorable qu'il s'inquiète de mon bien être, je n'appréciai pas du tout le ton de sa voix. Alors…je l'envoyai bouler.

« Ecoute, j'apprécie que tu te sentes concerné mais je vais bien et ce qui est fait est fait alors il n'y a plus aucune raison de t'en faire. »

Il me dévisagea mécontent et je pus voir les muscles de ses épaules et de son cou se tendre. J'entendis sa respiration s'accélérer, il se pinça l'arrête du nez et ferma les yeux. Ma colère commença à augmenter également. Il me traitait comme une enfant qui se serait fait attraper alors qu'elle faisait une bêtise. Et j'allais le lui dire lorsqu'il parla le premier.

« Tu étais à la salle de sport aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui, je t'ai dis ce matin que j'allais commencer à y travailler aujourd'hui. » Sa question était superflue mais avant que je n'ai le temps de lui demander pourquoi il me demandait ce qu'il savait déjà, j'eu un déclic quand il prit son téléphone portable posé sur la table basse. Il me fit un petit sourire malicieux et composa un numéro sans regarder les touches de son clavier. J'allais ouvrir ma bouche pour parler, protester ou peut être tenter de le distraire mais il parlait déjà dans son mobile.

« Emmett ? Salut mec, c'est Edward. Ouais, et…Bella, la fille qui…quoi ? Je vais bien. Est-ce qu'elle le sait ? Non, non. Ouais, j'ai su que c'était eux. Elle est chez moi. Ils ont quoi ? Attends, ralentis un peu, quoi ? Est-ce que t'es en train de te foutre de ma gueule ?»

Je rentrais la tête dans mes épaules. Pour sur, c'était le moment où Emmett lui racontait l'accrochage dans les vestiaires. Edward releva brusquement les yeux vers moi et me jeta un regard plus que furieux. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur mes bras et je devais l'avouer mais il était vraiment effrayant lorsqu'il était en colère. Je reculais jusqu'à ce que je finisse par heurter le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine. Il écouta parler Emmett, acquiesçant par ci par là par de petits '_ein ein'_ ou 'ouais' avant de saluer Emmett et lorsque le bip du téléphone m'avertit qu'il avait raccroché, je me repliai légèrement sur moi-même. Il jeta en douceur son téléphone sur le canapé et s'approcha de moi.

« C'est ça que tu appelles un 'petit accrochage' ? Bon Dieu, Emmett vient de me dire que Mike était sur le point de te violer là dedans ! Qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?! 'Petit accrochage' mon cul ! »

« Il n'était pas sur le point de me violer, il allait me mettre sa… »D'accord, ça allait définitivement rendre les choses bien pires. A en juger par la façon dont son visage se mit à pâlir d'un coup.

« Ecoute, je suis désolée… ça….ça…ça n'aurait jamais dû se produire mais je vais bien, vraiment. Je ne veux pas me fâcher avec toi là-dessus. Je ne suis plus une gamine et tu n'es certainement pas responsable de moi alors s'il te plait arrête d'agir ainsi. Je suis juste venue vérifier que tu allais bien…et c'est le cas…alors je vais m'en aller maintenant. »

Si c'était encore possible, cela sembla le rendre encore plus furieux. Je ne pouvais plus bouger de mon emplacement contre le chambranle, son regard menaçant me clouait sur place et je n'oserais surement pas bouger le moindre petit doigt. Cette agitation ne fit qu'augmenter ma colère à cette injustice d'être traitée comme un bébé. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je n'allais pas essayer de me sauver. Je n'allais pas laisser un autre homme me traiter comme si je n'étais qu'une moins que rien. Je relevais le menton et lui lançai un regard tout aussi menaçant que le sien.

Il sembla prendre cela comme un défi parce qu'il s'avança de nouveau vers moi. S'il voulait m'intimider en restant silencieux, il faisait du sacré bon boulot. Je n'étais pas vraiment intimidée, mais le besoin de sentir sa présence et son parfum naturel m'enivrants complètement, me firent taire. Son parfum était épicé.

_Comme de la cannelle. Ses cheveux ressemblent à de la cannelle. Ses cheveux sont vraiment superbes. Et son torse à l'air si appétissant._

A l'adjectif 'appétissant', je repris mes esprits et reprenais mon regard menaçant vers lui. Maintenant j'étais furieuse de l'effet qu'il me faisait.

« Tiens, laisse-moi donc vérifier tes blessures, je suis sure que tu ne peux pas atteindre celles dans ton dos. Et je devrais sans doute désinfecter ton arcade de nouveau avec du peroxyde. » Alors que ma phrase devait sortir sur un ton pacifique, elle sortit un peu plus sévère que prévu.

« Non, non. _Tu_, vas me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. _Intégralement_. Ensuite tu vas me laisser jeter un coup d'œil à tes bras pour m'assurer que tu vas bien. » Sa voix était exigeante, dominante, profonde et douce à la fois. Ses épaules se relâchèrent et ses mains se refermèrent en poings alors qu'il s'avançait lentement vers moi, savourant ma confusion.

« Tu sais déjà ce qu'il s'est passé. Je vais bien. Pas de sang, ni plaies béantes sur mon corps. Peut-être as-tu été cogné plus fort que tu ne le pensais sur le crâne. Je suis presque sure de t'avoir dis que j'allais bien une bonne dizaine de fois déjà. »

A cela, il se hérissa et je lui lançais un petit sourire, satisfait de ma petite victoire d'avoir réussi à inverser quelque peu les rôles. Il fit un dernier pas vers moi et me domina de sa hauteur. Je sentais son haleine mentholée sur mon visage et dans mon excitation, j'en avalais mon chewing gum. Fort heureusement, je ne m'étouffai pas avec mais je suis sure que mes yeux m'avaient trahis lorsque je senti ce maudit chewing gum descendre dans ma gorge.

Il baissa sa tête et plia les genoux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pile poil à ma hauteur. Il avait toujours l'air en colère mais semblait se calmer. J'inspirais brusquement parce qu'honnêtement, son parfum et sa présence m'embrouillaient complètement et j'essayai désespérément de comprendre pourquoi il avait cet effet-là sur moi à chaque fois.

_Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pu réaliser plus tôt qu'il m'attirait physiquement? Quand j'aurai eu le temps de planifier un échappatoire._

Une fois de plus, je repensais à la façon dont il avait envahit mon esprit plus tôt ce jour là quand je m'étais opposée à Mike et Tyler dans la salle de sport et à la façon dont il était resté à mes côtés dans ces moments de détresse. Jamais personne n'avait eut autant de pouvoir sur mes pensées.

En réalisant cela, l'air gorgé de colère se changea soudain en air crépitant d'électricité tout autour de moi. Autour de _nous_. Une émotion intense passa dans l'espace séparant nos visages et alors que je m'apercevais de ce changement, il s'en aperçut également car l'irritation et l'impatience de ses yeux disparurent laissant place à une détermination inconnue. Il leva un bras pour s'appuyer au chambranle de la porte derrière moi et plaça son autre main à plat juste à côté de ma tête. Sa main était si prés que si je tournais la tête, mon nez la toucherait. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur moi alors qu'il approcha son visage du mien et m'embrassa lentement.

Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux même et je me figeai. Soudain, comme poussée par une force inconnue, je me pressai tout aussi doucement contre lui. A ce moment précis, toutes les barrières nous séparant s'envolèrent et il prit mon visage entre ses mains, pressant ses lèvres plus fermement contre les miennes. Je posai lentement et très doucement mes mains sur son cou. Au moins, un coin de mon cerveau se souvenait qu'il était blessé. Rapidement, sa langue caressa ma lèvre supérieure et mon corps ignora ce que mon esprit me criait de ne pas faire parce que je n'en avais rien à faire, je désirais ce qui allait se produire plus que l'air me permettant de respirer. Je le laissais entrer dans ma bouche et soudain ma colère revint et je voulais le dominer dans cette lutte pour le pouvoir. Il semblait le vouloir tout autant que moi. L'ambiance était chaude, emplie de désir, de brutalité et de douceur tout à la fois. Il écarta mes jambes avec son genoux et se frotta contre moi, je sentis la délicieuse friction apaisant tous mes désirs.

J'encerclais son cou de mes bras et pressai mon corps contre le sien. Ma poitrine s'écrasa contre la sienne et il pressa sa main gauche dans le bas de mon dos semblant vouloir me rapprocher de lui plus encore. Il passa sa main droite dans mes cheveux, repoussant ma tête sur le côté, et commença à m'embrasser dans le cou. Sa façon d'aspirer ma peau entre ses lèvres me rendait dingue.

Haletante et gémissante comme une ado en manque de sexe, je resserrai mon étreinte contre lui plus fortement. Mes mains glissèrent sur son torse et il siffla de douleur lorsque j'appuyai un peu trop fort sur ses blessures. Atteignant l'ourlet de son teeshirt, je passais mes mains dessous et caressais doucement ses abdos avant de les monter plus haut et de lui retirer ce dernier. Il me relâcha et retira le teeshirt lui-même avant de s'attaquer de nouveau à mes lèvres. Je gémis et il passa à son tour ses mains sous mon teeshirt pour me caresser les seins. Alors que j'étais certaine d'être encore capable de me raisonner et de tout arrêter avant d'aller trop loin, ses caresses sur mes seins se firent plus rudes et il se frotta à moi plus intensément, me faisant perdre la raison et complètement oublier cette idée d'arrêter.

Je me pressai contre sa hanche et il prit cela comme un signe parce que mon teeshirt fut immédiatement retiré et sa bouche se jeta sur mon mamelon, le mordillant par-dessus le tissu de mon soutien-gorge. Quelque part dans un coin de ma tête je savais que j'aurais dû me sentir mal à l'aise du fait que je portais un soutien-gorge blanc tout simple et que ce n'était absolument pas sexy du tout mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas trop y penser pour le moment. J'étais juste très heureuse de la douche que j'avais prise ce matin où j'avais pu me raser les poils des jambes et des aisselles. Je rejetais ma tête en arrière et cette dernière heurta le mur contre lequel j'étais adossée. Je n'eu pas le temps de me sentir gênée car comme s'il s'agissait d'un nouveau signe, il m'agrippa la taille de ses deux mains et me décolla du sol. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de son torse, sans jamais le laisser décoller ses lèvres de ma poitrine. Alors qu'il me soulevait, me plaquant contre lui, je sentis son érection contre moi. Mes bras enlacèrent ses épaules dans le but de rester pressée contre lui le plus possible. Il remonta ses lèvres le long de mon bras jusqu'à mon épaule et émit un petit grognement avant de se retourner et marcher à pas rapide vers la chambre.

Quand je vis le lit, je réalisais subitement ce que nous étions sur le point de faire et me ressaisie immédiatement. Quand je m'adressais finalement à lui, ma voix était saccadée.

« Attends, es-tu sur que ce soit une bonne idée, tu es blessé. » Il me déposa sur le lit et fit glisser les bretelles de mon soutien-gorge le long de mes épaules tout en s'installant entre mes jambes. Alors que ses lèvres remontèrent le long de mon cou, il murmura.

« Est-ce que tu veux arrêter ? » Il était tout aussi essoufflé que moi.

« Non, mais… »

« Moi non plus. J'ai envie de toi, _tout de suite_. »

Et ce fut la fin de tout raisonnement rationnel, mon cerveau me hurlant de lâcher l'affaire et de me laisser aller tout simplement. Je gémis de plaisir lorsque ses lèvres explorèrent et embrassèrent mon cou. Et bon Dieu ce qu'il embrassait bien. Il glissa ses mains dans mon dos trouvant rapidement l'attache de mon soutien-gorge, le dégrafant en un seul essai pour finalement le faire glisser de mes bras et le jeter hors du lit. Ma respiration se bloqua lorsque l'air frais caressa ma poitrine et mes seins se raffermirent immédiatement. Il plaça ses mains sur mes côtes et se redressa quelque peu pour m'admirer, dénudée. Je retenais mon souffle et le fixai attentivement, attendant une réaction de sa part. Ses yeux étaient légèrement plissés et tout aussi emplis de désir que les miens devaient l'être.

« Mon Dieu.»

Ce fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de redescendre sur mes seins et de prodiguer une attention toute particulière à mes tétons sensibles. Je cambrai le dos et me pressais contre lui, agrippant ses cheveux en bataille de mes mains. Il se frotta contre moi et je commençais à haleter, lui en réclamant plus encore.

_Bon Dieu, mais que m'arrive t'il enfin ?_

Point de vue d'Edward

Lorsque je me réveillais ce matin et la voyais debout devant ma fenêtre, j'étais confus. Lorsque je soulevais mes draps et constatais que je n'étais qu'en boxer, là, j'étais vraiment confus. Puis lorsqu'elle me tendit une assiette de nourriture, je me demandais s'il ne faudrait pas que j'aille faire contrôler l'état de mon cerveau. Puis, me rappelant les évènements de la veille au soir, je sentis la colère bouillir en moi mais la repoussai rapidement. Elle m'avait aidé ; je n'avais aucune raison de lui montrer ma colère. Je mangeai le repas qu'elle m'avait préparé et franchement, c'était un pur délice. Elle m'expliqua comment elle m'avait ramené à mon appartement puis soigné quand je m'étais évanouis et je me sentais con de lui avoir demandé pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas tout simplement emmené à l'hôpital. J'étais bien content qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait alors qu'une personne normale n'aurait même pas chercher à comprendre. J'aurais dû me douter que même à demi-conscient je lui aurais dis de ne pas m'y emmener.

Ensuite, quand elle m'annonça qu'elle devait s'en aller, je fus pris de panique. Je voulais qu'elle reste ? Pourquoi ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, c'était juste que j'avais _besoin_ qu'elle reste. Honnêtement, je n'avais jamais ressenti cela pour quelqu'un. Alors, lorsqu'elle me demanda de lui rendre un service en restant couché aujourd'hui et d'y aller doucement, l'attention qu'elle me portait fit fondre la glace qui entourait mon cœur et je retournais sa demande en ma faveur pour la faire revenir. Il semblait que le destin ait choisit ce jour parmi tant d'autres pour qu'elle vienne me sauver de ma propre vie. Aujourd'hui, j'avais 26 ans. Et pour seul cadeau à moi-même, je trouvais le courage de lui demander de revenir après son travail.

Juste au moment où je me disais que je ne voudrais surement pas en apprendre plus sur cette femme, elle brisa une nouvelle fois mes barrières en me disant qu'elle m'avait aidé parce que j'avais besoin d'elle. Normalement, je me serais moqué de ce type de jugement montrant ma faiblesse mais la façon dont elle l'avait dit…la douceur de sa voix lorsqu'elle laissa échapper ces mots et pour sur, elle avait laissé ces mots s'échapper involontairement, à la façon dont elle se mit à rougir et qu'elle s'était ensuite sauvée dans la cuisine avec mon assiette vide. La douceur me prouvait qu'elle ne me voyait pas comme quelqu'un de faible. Que ses motivations pour m'avoir aidé étaient simplement une preuve qu'elle était une personne réellement attentionnée. Elle serait venue en aide à n'importe qui se trouvant dans la même situation.

Je lui proposais d'utiliser ma salle de bain et elle accepta gracieusement. J'en étais heureux parce que franchement, le fait qu'elle ait nettoyé toute ma cuisine dégueulasse et bordèlique à souhait était tout simplement incroyable.

_Mais bordel qui est cette fille ? Comment diable puis-je être aussi chanceux d'être en sa présence ?_

Pendant qu'elle se lavait, j'allumais la télévision et tentai de me rappeler tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille mais laissais tomber rapidement, ne voulant pas trop m'emporter et l'effrayer par la suite. Elle était nerveuse au moment de partir et semblait vouloir laisser une certaine distance entre nous et je compris alors que je lui faisais le même effet qu'elle sur moi. Je ne pu pas retenir mes rires alors qu'elle était si craquante, se sauvant de mon appartement comme pour échapper au grand méchant loup.

Ma cabine de douche sentait la fraise. C'était agréable de sentir son odeur ici : c'était apaisant et j'avais l'impression de ne pas être seul sous le jet d'eau. La chaleur de l'eau détendit mes muscles endoloris et apaisa mes ecchymoses. Je ne l'attendais pas de si tôt et la découvrais sur mon palier, gênée alors que mes yeux se figèrent immédiatement sur les bleus de ses bras. J'étais tellement pris par ces derniers, sachant _pertinemment_ qu'ils n'y en avaient aucun ce matin que j'en avais oublié cette pauvre fille qui se tenait debout devant ma porte d'entrée et la tirait à l'intérieur de mon appartement. Son refus de me dire ce qu'il lui était arrivé m'énerva au plus haut point. Elle pouvait me venir en aide mais pas le sens inverse ? Et bon Dieu, qui donc pouvait bien laisser des bleus pareils sur une fille ? Elle était bien trop petite et fragile pour qu'on la blesse ; de manière intentionnée ou non.

Alors qu'elle continuait à éviter mes questions, j'étudiais plus attentivement les bleus et y reconnaissais la forme familière d'une main commençant à apparaitre. Cette constatation ne fit qu'envenimer les choses. Je réalisais alors que si quelque chose lui était arrivé à la salle de sport, Emmett serait très certainement au courant.

Elle resta bouche bée lorsque je sortais mon téléphone et composai le numéro de la salle de sport. Je lui souriais, content et fier de ma petite victoire et après avoir rassuré Emmett sur le fait que je n'étais pas prêt de rendre l'âme, il me raconta toute l'histoire de ce qu'il était arrivé à Bella. Une soudaine envie de taper sur quelque chose me submergea et je dû resserrer les dents pour m'empêcher de jeter mon téléphone dans le mur. Après avoir raccroché, je me dirigeai tout droit vers elle. Elle me cachait des choses et le pire était que si j'avais été à sa place, j'en aurai très certainement fais de même car je n'aimais pas laisser les gens croirent que je ne pouvais pas me débrouiller tout seul. Mais franchement, elle _ne pouvait pas_ se débrouiller seule et si Emmett et Jasper n'étaient pas intervenus à temps, elle ne serait peut-être même pas là à ce moment. Et ça, ça me mettait dans une colère noire.

Alors que nous nous disputions verbalement, nous lançant des regards meurtriers, je me retrouvais en train de me rapprocher d'elle de plus en plus parce qu'elle m'exaspérait. Bon Dieu ce qu'elle était belle lorsqu'elle était en colère. Je savais exactement pourquoi elle était énervée. J'étais en train de la traiter comme une gamine mais franchement, elle agissait en tant que tel. Mais une fois que je l'eu coincée contre le mur, je n'étais plus en colère. J'avais envie d'elle. J'avais besoin d'elle. Besoin de posséder le feu qui brulait dans ses yeux, de le détenir comme il me détenait.

Et toutes ses pensées me ramenaient dans le présent, où j'étais sur elle, positionné entre ses jambes, tenant le poids divin de ses seins dans mes mains, leur donnant toute l'attention qu'ils méritaient. Le désir ardent de la posséder, chaque centimètres, de la marquer, de la gouter, l'_avoir_ était merveilleux. Me renvoyant à l'état d'homme des cavernes, tous mes instincts primitifs refirent surface. Ma peau frissonnait d'excitation et j'étais plus dur que je ne l'avais jamais été. Mon besoin d'elle était si inhabituel et si merveilleux parce que je n'avais jamais éprouvé le désir de posséder quelqu'un comme je désirai la posséder elle. Elle m'attirait en elle, centimètre par centimètre et je me laissais faire volontairement, en gardant les yeux grands ouverts parce que putain, je me sentais bien de ne vouloir que ça.

Tout cela n'allait-il pas un trop vite ? Si. Etais-je vraiment sur de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire ? Non. Mais était-ce vraiment important du moment qu'elle le voulait également ? Etait-ce vraiment important si tout cela semblait _être juste_.

Ses gémissements m'incitèrent à continuer et je plaçais ma main entre nous deux pour caresser son sexe à travers son jean. Je gémissais de plaisir à mon tour lorsque je sentis la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. Je glissais ma langue dans sa bouche et ressentais de nouveau ce besoin de dominer sa chair si douce. Mes doigts trouvèrent le bouton de son jean et s'acharnèrent dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. La fermeture éclair sembla se défaire d'elle-même suite à mon acharnement et je glissais ma main dans sa culotte pour sentir la chaude humidité qui s'y trouvait.

_Bon Dieu, elle est prête pour moi._

Je frottais mon sexe contre sa cuisse et trépidait d'impatience lorsqu'elle poussa un petit gémissement d'approbation. J'avais besoin d'elle tout de suite. Maintenant. Rien ne pourrait plus calmer cette sensation à part elle.

Je me redressais et faisais glisser son jean ainsi que sa petite culotte mauve le long de ses jambes alors qu'elle secouait ses pieds et se débarrassait de ses chaussures. Je faillis mourir à la vue de son corps nu sur mon lit. Elle était parfaite. Alors que je la dévorais du regard, essoufflée et les joues écarlates, elle se releva légèrement, m'attrapa par le jean avec ses doigts et embrassa mon torse contusionné tout en laissant ses doigts défaire le bouton de mon jean. Je sifflai lorsqu'elle descendit la fermeture éclair. En moins de deux, elle m'avait ôté mes vêtements et je dû sourire à la tête qu'elle fit en voyant mon sexe.

Je ne suis pas du genre arrogant mais après plusieurs années à me changer en présence d'autres hommes dans les vestiaires, je me suis aperçu que je n'avais rien à leur envier. Avant que je n'eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, ses lèvres brulantes descendirent le long de mon corps et je laissais ma tête retomber en arrière pendant que mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux. Sa langue tournait et léchait pendant que ses mains effectuaient un mouvement de va et vient sur ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas mettre dans sa bouche.

_Bon Dieu de merde, elle va me tuer._

C'en était de trop et j'avais besoin d'être en elle. Si je ne l'étais pas rapidement, je n'allais pas être capable de tenir et c'était inacceptable. Je lui tirais doucement la tête en arrière et ses mains relâchèrent mes fesses. Elle avait l'air blessé que je l'ai arrêtée.

En grognant, je l'attrapais par les hanches et la repoussais en arrière sur le lit, l'embrassant vigoureusement. Elle devait savoir que j'avais besoin d'elle. Elle gémit lorsque mon pénis frôla ses lèvres humides et je le poussais contre sa chair brulante, le frottant vigoureusement contre elle avant de commencer à le glisser en elle de toute sa longueur. Réalisant soudain quelque chose de très important, j'arrêtais brusquement tous mouvements et jurai.

« Merde, je n'ai pas de préservatifs. »

« J'ai eu une injection. »

« Quoi ? »

« Une injection de contraceptif. J'en ai eu une récemment. »

« Oh.»

_Tout est ok alors._

Sa petite main vint se placer entre nous, m'empoignant pour me guider en elle mais je lui prenais gentiment le poignet, le ramenant au dessus de sa tête pendant que je redressai les hanches et me plaçai face à son entrée puis la regardais dans les yeux.

_Dernière chance pour changer d'avis chérie._

Avec l'accord trouvé au fond de ses yeux, je glissais en elle tout doucement, centimètre par centimètre pour l'emplir totalement. Je reposais ma tête sur son épaule parce que bon Dieu, elle était étroite. Une fois entièrement à l'intérieur d'elle, je ne voulais plus en bouger malgré le fait que mon corps tout entier me suppliait de lui offrir cette friction. Ses petits gémissements suffirent à me motiver et je commençais lentement, plongeant dans cette douceur divine que j'avais réussis à atteindre. Mes lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de son téton rosé et je l'enfournais dans ma bouche, le mordillant à peine pour le radoucir en le léchant par la suite, m'attribuant de doux sons de sa part. Chaque pénétration me rapportait un nouveau gémissement ou grognement. A chaque fois, je frottais nos cuisses l'une contre l'autre, lui offrant cette précieuse friction contre son clitoris. Chaque petit coup de langue ou légère morsure m'apportèrent un resserrement de ses parois épaisses ou bien ses petites mains plantant leurs ongles dans mon dos. Ses gémissements et grognements augmentèrent d'intensité et de volume et j'accélérais la cadence.

« Plus, s'il te plait. Plus fort. Je t'en prie. »

Elle me suppliait de l'aimer encore plus fort et que je sois damné si je le lui refusais. Parce que la vérité était que j'étais vraiment en train de craquer pour elle. Je glissais donc mes mains sur ses genoux et l'agrippais fermement avant de plonger en elle. Ses cris m'excitèrent et je sentis mes muscles se tendre dans l'attente de la libération mais je devais la retenir, je devais d'abord la sentir s'exciter autour de moi. J'en avais besoin. Cela faisait partie du processus d'appropriation. Je l'embrassais avec force et avalais ses cris et gémissements dans mon corps. Il y avait trop de sensations en même temps. Ses mains griffant mon dos, ses cuisses s'accrochant à mes hanches et ses lèvres dans mon cou, la sensation de douceur autour de moi si souple contre ma dureté. Elle était si douce de partout. Ses seins rebondissant à chaque va et vient. J'allais bientôt m'exciter et j'avais besoin qu'elle s'excite d'abord. J'avais besoin d'avoir ce pouvoir sur elle.

« Jouis pour moi, Bébé. J'ai besoin de te sentir jouir. » La suppliai-je immédiatement.

Elle haleta et tout arriva. Bon Dieu, elle n'eut qu'à gémir mon prénom et c'était fini pour moi. Je priais pour n'importe quel Dieu qui m'écouterait pour qu'à ce moment là, alors que je me libérai en elle, elle atteigne également son orgasme.

« Oh _Edward_. »

Et je le sentis. En même temps que mon propre orgasme, elle se resserra autour de moi puis ses parois commencèrent à se ramollir pour tout ce que j'avais. Elle répéta mon prénom doucement contre mon oreille. Si c'était possible, je sentis mon orgasme devenir encore plus puissant. Mon prénom, quittant ses lèvres, alors qu'elle était en train de jouir sur mon pénis. J'enfouissais ma tête dans son cou et frissonnai lorsque les dernières pulsions de mon éjaculation me traversèrent le corps.

Nous restions, là, allongés et à bout de souffle, en dépit des protestations douloureuses de mes muscles. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de la toucher, même après que mes besoins sexuels n'aient été assouvis, je ressentais toujours le besoin de l'avoir avec moi. Simplement la serrer contre moi le plus fort possible et ne jamais la laisser partir. Ses besoins me consumaient à en devenir ridicules. Mes mains caressèrent ses cuisses de haut en bas puis ses hanches et finalement le côté de ses seins. Je n'étais pas tout à fait près à sortir d'elle mais vu que je commençais à me ramollir, je m'extirpais très lentement, nous roulant sur le côté, la serrant toujours contre moi, et ramenai la couette sur nos corps trempés de sueur. Elle semblait si petite, allongée contre moi. Je me sentis soudain comme une vraie brute. Bon Dieu, je n'y étais pas allé très doucement avec elle.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Mmm, plus que bien. Et toi ? Comment te sens-tu ? Tes côtes et tes épaules ne te font pas trop souffrir ? »

« Je vais très bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Mais toi, es-tu sure que ça va ? Je n'ai pas vraiment été très doux avec toi ? »

Elle étouffa un petit rire et enfouit sa tête dans mon épaule. Je me tournais vers elle et passais mes bras autour de son corps, l'enlaçant tendrement. Après quelques minutes, elle s'était endormie et je ne mis pas longtemps avant de la suivre.


	3. Apprendre à te connaitre

_***** PETIT RAPPEL : Je ne suis en aucun cas l'auteur de cette histoire, je ne suis que la traductrice. Cette histoire appartient à Nobloodnofoul et je tente de traduire au plus prés de son texte, sans trop faire de mot à mot. *****_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapitre 3 – Apprendre à te connaitre**

Le 21 juin

Point de vue de Bella

Il faisait sombre dans la chambre lorsque je me réveillai. J'étais retenue par Edward d'une délicieuse manière. Son torse reposait à moitié sur le mien pendant que son bras gauche se trouvait sous ma nuque. Son bras droit était enroulé autour de ma taille.

Alors que sa tête reposait sur mon épaule et que son visage était enfoui dans mon cou, je pouvais sentir sa respiration sur ma poitrine. Je bougeai mes jambes dans ses draps, savourant leur extrême douceur. Mon mouvement le fit s'étirer et il passa sa jambe par-dessus les miennes comme pour m'empêcher de me lever, pour me garder avec lui. Je souriais et soupirai, nageant dans le bonheur. Alors que je reprenais peu à peu conscience, me sortant de mon sommeil, je repensais à ce nous avions fait avant de nous endormir et tout d'un coup, mon bonheur s'évapora, remplacé par…bon Dieu, aucune émotion ne pouvait définir se sentiment. J'étais complètement flippée.

D'un seul coup, je ne voulais plus qu'une chose, être loin, très loin de cette situation, peu importe si elle me rendait toute chose. Ce genre de sentiments m'avait déjà détruite auparavant. Je reportai toute la faute sur Edward.

_Non, c'est faux, tu l'as fais toi aussi, tu as volontairement sauté dans son lit avec lui. Tu t'es tus et tu l'as embrassée toi aussi alors ne vas le rendre coupable pour cette partie de jambe en l'air géniale. Bon, techniquement, il est était la principale raison au fait que ce soit génial, mais c'est toi qui l'a voulu !_

Merde, voilà que maintenant mon monologue intérieur s'y mettait lui aussi et je ne voulais jamais redescendre de mon petit nuage. Oui, c'était vrai, j'avais participé moi aussi mais bon sang, c'était bien plus simple de reporter la faute sur Edward.

_Tout comme tu as mis cette histoire avec Phil sur le dos de Renée. Tu t'es enfuie à cause de ça et regarde où cela t'a mené. _

Ce n'était pas le lieu ni le moment de repenser à ce que Phil avait fait. Maintenant tout de suite, il s'agissait de repenser à ce que moi j'avais fais. Je venais juste de coucher avec quelqu'un que ne connaissais pas vraiment.

_Pas vrai, tu sais comment il s'appelle, où il habite, qu'il préfère les boxers plutôt que les slips et qu'il est chaud bouillant. Tu connais son visage quand il …_

Et sur cette dernière note, je changeai de sujet parce que pour être franche, je ne pouvais pas penser correctement en étant nue et moulée contre son corps. Soupirant profondément, je fermais les yeux, réalisant que je m'étais de nouveau fourrée dans quelque chose de compliqué et que j'allais devoir me débrouiller pour réparer les dégâts. Bon sang, mais à quoi est-ce que je pensai ? Oh, oui….ferme la et vis le moment présent. Ok. Mais je devais bien l'admettre, ça faisait un bien fou d'arrêter de planifier mes moindre faits et gestes.

_Et tes émotions aussi, ne nous oublie pas._

Edward grogna dans son sommeil et son étreinte me sortait de mes pensées pendant un instant, me ramenant à la réalité. Je reposais ma tête sur l'oreiller, admirant son visage empli de bonheur et ne pu m'empêcher de sourire car il était vraiment trop adorable.

_Et sécurisant. N'oublies pas de préciser que tu te sens en sécurité. _

Apparemment j'oubliai beaucoup de choses. Mais ce n'était pas que je les oubliai, c'était plutôt que je ne les réalisai pas dans un but purement intentionnel. Je ne voulais pas les connaitre. Parce que connaitre quelque chose puis le perdre rendait les choses plus difficiles au final. Parce que le grand bonheur c'était vraiment de ne rien savoir et de ce fait je ne voulais absolument rien savoir.

Pendant que je réfléchissais à la réalité de mon existence solitaire, je réalisai que je me sentais réellement en sécurité. La sécurité était un sentiment éphémère dans ma vie. Les seules autres fois dont je me souvenais de ce sentiment remontaient à mes jeunes années, avant que Charlie et Renée ne se séparent et je me sentais bien nostalgique de toujours me souvenir de cette époque. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Edward était parvenu à me faire hésiter entre mes doutes et mes certitudes, tous en même temps et sans même m'en rendre compte.

Intérieurement, je savais que les hormones me parcourant le corps suite à nos précédents ébats y étaient également pour quelque chose. Je réalisais que la Bella amoureuse et fidèle remontait tout doucement à la surface, attendant patiemment de pouvoir revivre à nouveau. Mais serait-ce une si mauvaise chose de vouloir se lier à quelqu'un ? Est-ce que tout cela finirait bien ? Quand il se réveillerait, voudrait-il toujours de moi ici ?

Cette dernière réflexion m'amena vers un nouveau point d'interrogation.

Devrais-je m'en aller avant qu'il ne se réveille ?

_Non, ce serait encore t'enfuir, imbécile. Tu dois arrêter de t'enfuir ! Tu l'as déjà fais. Ça ne t'apporte rien du tout. Arrêtes avec ton instabilité, remballes-la et profite du moment présent._

Et maintenant je me sentais idiote parce qu'au fond de moi je tentai de me forcer à regretter tout cela. Cependant, je n'y parvenais pas et ça en était effrayant. Ma première relation sexuelle était planifiée. Jusqu'au moindre petit détail et je la regrettais énormément. Pas parce que c'était mauvais, ça ne l'était pas du tout. Rien de comparable à ce que je venais de vivre mais pas si mal. Je la regrettai parce que justement, tout était trop planifié. Il n'y avait pas de sentiments, pas de mon côté en tous cas, c'était juste…du sexe. C'était juste un moyen de perdre ma virginité. Et je me sentais mal parce que je savais que je m'étais servie de lui. Je m'étais servie de Mitch de la pire façon possible mais c'était la manière dont il ne m'en avait finalement pas voulu qui fut le plus dur. Il m'avait comprise même s'il aurait bien aimé plus que ça. Et j'avais appris que dans le monde réel, les romances comme dans mes livres n'existaient pas. Il n'y avait que du sexe mais pas d'amour ni sentiments. Renée avait quitté Charlie, Phil avait essayé de tromper Renée et moi j'étais coincée au milieu de tout, regardant tous les piliers de ma vie s'effondrer. Quittant Renée pour vivre avec Charlie à cause de Phil puis retournant chez Renée à cause de Sue pour finalement m'enfuir de chez Renée à nouveau à cause de Phil sans forcément préciser que c'était surtout de lui que je m'enfuyais. J'en avais la tête qui tournait de toutes ces fugues.

_Alors arrêtes de fuir. C'est une bonne chose. Il est une bonne chose. Tu le sens au fond de toi._

Et je le pouvais. Extérieurement il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus mauvais mais intérieurement il me mettait à l'aise. Et en sécurité. Mon cœur était en surcharge de toutes les conclusions que j'avais rendue suite à ma réflexion intensive. Il était sécurisant. Il était dur et mystérieux, ténébreux et tourmenté mais au milieu de tout cela, il était sécurisant. Et une fois que mon cerveau eut réunis les deux, c'était décidé. Et j'étais complètement flippée parce que s'il se réveillait et se rendait compte qu'il avait fait une erreur en couchant avec moi, j'allais avoir une nouvelle mini dépression. Et cette fois-ci je n'aurais même pas un chez moi pour craquer. Pleurer des heures dans sa camionnette était juste inacceptable avec toutes ces fenêtres. Alors, prenant en considération la manière dont je me débrouillais très bien actuellement, rayonnant de bonheur dans ma situation actuelle, je décidais de continuer comme ça. Profitant un maximum du moment présent. Parce que j'avais besoin de me laisser aller et de vivre pour une fois. Je devais arrêter de tout le temps remettre en question mes actes et moi-même. Tout ça me bouffait complètement et me tirait vers le bas dans la monotonie et la tristesse. Cette aversion que j'avais d'être touchée était nuisible quand il s'agissait de se blottir, de se câliner ou de se serrer contre lui et je commençai vraiment à en devenir accro.

Je me sentais en sécurité ici, dans les bras de cet homme. J'avais l'impression d'avoir l'opportunité de vivre une de mes romances fictives. Le type d'amour comme 'Lizzy et Darcy ' ou 'Cathy et Heathcliff'. Sans la partie morbide où ils meurent tous bien sûr. Enfin, espérons-le. C'était peut-être finalement possible de trouver cet amour. Il brillait quelque part dans ce bazar et je devais le trouver. Il le fallait parce que sinon, je risquais de perdre la foi en l'Amour tout simplement. Et cela m'effrayait plus que tout autre chose.

Alors que je repensais à la sécurité qu'il m'apportait, je compris comment je pouvais effacer tout le reste. Si seulement je pouvais me sentir ainsi pour toujours. Vivre avec la culpabilité de Renée et Phil me consumait peu à peu à chaque seconde et j'avais besoin de ça pour que ça aille mieux. Je devais me mettre dans le crâne que Phil avait tort et que j'avais raison. Et je devais me raisonner sur le fait que m'enfuir de chez ma mère sans lui donner d'explication était pour une bonne raison. Parce qu'honnêtement, j'étais une dégonflée. Je savais que j'aurais dû tout lui dire mais m'aurait-elle cru ? Non, elle se serait rangée de son côté. Exactement comme elle s'était rangée de son côté en l'épousant.

Je devais commencer à mettre mes propres désirs avant ceux des autres et tout de suite. J'en avais envie. J'avais envie que quelqu'un veuille de moi mais pas n'importe qui. Je voulais qu'Edward veuille de moi.

_Il te voulait cet après midi. Il t'a eut cet après midi._

Peut être aurais-je dû faire ma timide. Ca l'aurait sans doute arrêté et il se serait battu pour m'obtenir. Mais honnêtement, deux années sans sexe c'était plutôt très long lorsqu'on y avait déjà gouté et Edward était une vraie bombe sexuelle. Alors je ne pouvais pas trop me culpabiliser là-dessus. Il s'était offert à moi tout comme je m'étais offerte à lui. Malgré cela, je savais que ce n'était pas juste pour le sexe avec lui. Il n'avait même pas de préservatifs dans son appartement. Il n'y avait rien chez lui qui le donnait comme étant un coureur de jupons. Il n'y avait pas d'alcool dans la cuisine et pas de verres à vin dans la pile de vaisselle que j'avais nettoyée puis rangée. Pas de deuxième brosse à dents dans sa salle de bain. Je n'étais pas vraiment certaine qu'il existe des signes particuliers à rechercher mais il ne m'apparaissait pas comme étant ce genre d'homme. J'étais à l'aise lorsque j'étais avec lui.

Il me voulait ici. Il m'avait invité à revenir et il était réellement inquiet pour moi. Il m'avait fait une véritable scène au sujet de l'incident à la salle de sport et alors qu'il était extrêmement méprisant à propos de tout cela, je savourais le fait que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour moi. C'était un nouveau témoignage d'intérêt à mon égard après qu'Emmett et Jasper m'aient quasiment déclarés comme étant une petite sœur pour eux. Bon sang que se passait-il donc avec ces gens ? Peut-être était-ce la salle de sport, ça semblait être la seule relation entre eux. Je méritai qu'on se préoccupe de moi. Au plus profond de moi, je savais que j'en avais besoin mais je n'avais jamais eu ce luxe. C'était toujours mon rôle de prendre soin des autres, jamais l'inverse. Et alors que j'adorais m'occuper des autres et les rendre heureux, j'en avais moi aussi besoin et Edward pouvait me donner cela.

S'il le voulait. Bon Dieu, et s'il ne voulait pas de moi ? J'étais en train de placer tous mes espoirs sur quelqu'un qui ne voudrait peut-être même pas de moi. Oh Mon Dieu. Je venais de passer exactement trente minutes à me raisonner et à me mettre une idée dans le crâne et pour l'instant rien ne s'était encore produit.

_Désespérée, non ?_

_N'es-tu pas sensé m'encourager à penser ainsi ?_

_Je te maintiens les pieds sur terre._

Une nouvelle fois, Edward me resserra contre lui et je sentis toutes ses insécurités s'envoler parce qu'il s'accrochait à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait, même dans son sommeil. Je savais qu'inconsciemment il s'intéressait à moi parce que sinon, il aurait déjà roulé sur le côté depuis des heures au lieu de me serrer dans ses bras.

_Les mecs aiment-ils câliner après le sexe, d'habitude ?_

J'appréciais tout cela. J'allais arrêter de me triturer les méninges là-dessus. J'allais me blottir contre lui et oublier que le monde existait. Si je me réveillai et qu'il voulait que je m'en aille, je m'en irais.

********************************************************************

Point de vue d'Edward

Donc, nous avions couchés ensemble. Et c'était…wow. Je veux dire, vraiment, je la connaissais depuis seulement une journée et nous avions couchés ensemble mais wow. Ces jambes, ses cheveux et bon Dieu ses yeux. Une chute de reins à tomber qui ne demandait qu'à être embrassé et touché.

_Oh toi, t'es grave accro. Tu n'as même pas mentionné ses seins et son petit cul une seule fois. Faux cul._

Euh. Je ne l'avais pas fais, n'est-ce pas ? Regardant son visage, je réalisai qu'elle était vraiment magnifique. Je l'avais noté plus tôt mais lorsqu'elle était endormie et que sa garde était baissée, elle était si paisible. Ce n'était pas le genre de fille dont on essayait de mater les formes. Sa poitrine et son postérieur étaient délicieusement agréables, mais ce n'était pas le sujet. C'était la fille qui t'avais attiré, et avec bien d'autres qualités. Comme sa voix….

…_lorsqu'elle t'a demandé d'y aller plus fort._

…et la façon dont elle m'apaise instantanément lorsque je me sens en colère.

…_oui, ça aussi._

Elle était exceptionnelle. Et bien trop rapidement, mon cerveau était assaillit de pensées tels que lui tenir la main alors que nous marchions sur la plage, choisir des décorations chinoises ensemble, et nous disputer sur le lieu où nous irions pour notre premier rencart. Bon Dieu de merde. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ?

_Es-tu inquiet parce que tu y as pensé ou parce que tu aimes y penser ? Ou as-tu peur parce que tu aimes l'idée de faire toutes ces choses ? Ou bien peut-être est-ce parce que c'est plus précisément avec elle que tu souhaites les faire et pas d'une manière générale ? Oh, et mentir ne te serviras à rien ici. Je connais toujours la vérité. Réfléchis bien à ces questions de rhétorique._

Bon Dieu. J'étais accro. Pas besoin d'un dessin. Effectivement, en y repensant bien, je me souvenais de mon réveil lorsqu'elle me força à manger un petit déjeuner. Quand elle prenait soin de moi. Dieu seul sait que personne n'avait prit soin de moi depuis des années. La dernière fois qu'une personne avait, en quelque sorte, prit soin de moi ce fut lorsque Jasper me força à appliquer de la glace sur mes ecchymoses et qu'il suturait mes plaies. Mais elle, elle l'avait fait sans même me connaitre. Elle s'inquiétait pour moi et ne savais absolument rien de moi. Et juste en pensant à cela, je réalisais que c'était vraiment dangereux pour elle de faire d'agir ainsi. Il allait falloir que je mette fin à tout cela rapidement.

_Autoritaire déjà, hein ?_

Ignorant mes dernières pensées je ramenai toute mon attention sur la femme dans mes bras. Voudrait-elle rester avec quelqu'un comme moi ? Elle ne m'apparaissait pas comme le genre de fille d'une nuit. Je ne savais rien d'elle mais je voulais la connaitre. J'avais déjà de très forts sentiments pour elle. Le fait qu'elle ait suffisamment d'emprise sur moi pour que je la désire sexuellement était une preuve suffisante de mon attirance envers elle. Mais cela valait-il vraiment le coup de risquer un chagrin émotionnel si les choses devenaient trop difficiles pour elle trop rapidement. Il y avait tant de facettes dans cette vie qu'elle pourrait ne pas vouloir y entrer. Pourrais-je lui faire confiance et lui avouer ce que je faisais ? Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de personne à courir chez les flics. Je n'avais aucune réponse à toutes ces questions et la seule personne qui pouvait y répondre était tranquillement endormie dans mes bras.

Me battre n'était pas quelque chose que j'aurai pensé faire un jour. J'étais en colère et parfois violent avec mes propres affaires mais jamais je n'avais été violent envers qui que ce soit. Quand j'avais rencontré Emmett après avoir quitté la maison, il m'avait semblé être la solution à tous mes problèmes. Je pouvais travailler à la salle de sport, avoir un salaire et avoir un défouloir pour éliminer toute cette rage enfermée en moi. J'étais un véritable fils de pute en colère à l'époque et l'était toujours mais lorsqu'elle était entré dans mon appartement et que nous avions commencé cette danse, se terminant par un bouquet final, je m'aperçu qu'alors que je n'étais pas en colère contre elle de ne pas vouloir me dire qui l'avait agressé, j'arrivais à contrôler ma rage. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache ou qu'elle voie de quoi j'étais capable. J'avais peur de l'effrayer. J'avais peur de _la_ blesser. Et c'est là qu'elle-même sembla m'apaiser. Sa voix, l'attention qu'elle me portait, calmait ma colère et la réduisait à néant. Transformant cette rage en quelque chose d'autre : du désir.

_Elle en vaut vraiment la peine tu sais._

_Ouais, je sais. Elle me rappelle la maison. Bordel, qu'est-ce que ça fait sentimental._

Je ne savais pas encore ce que ses réponses allaient être et je ne savais pas encore comme elle allait réagir à toute cette situation mais je devais essayer. Depuis huit ans que j'avais quitté la maison, je n'avais jamais ressenti cela pour quelqu'un et je serais damné si je laissais tout cela s'échapper sans me battre.

Parce qu'honnêtement, me battre était la seule chose que je savais faire. Et au moins, cette fois-ci je me battrai pour garder quelque chose de bien. Quelque chose de bien pour moi.

Avec cette dernière pensée résonnant dans ma tête, je la sentais bouger en dessous de moi. Je réalisais soudain que je l'écrasai sans doute avec ma jambe et la retirai tout doucement. Elle soupira et vint se blottir de nouveau contre moi. Je la serrai dans mes bras, regardant son visage se détendre au contact de ma peau et ne pu retenir le sourire victorieux qui illumina mon visage.

_Sérieusement, essaie de ne pas tout foutre en l'air._

J'avais l'impression d'avoir juste fermé les yeux une seconde lorsque je me réveillai de nouveau et constatais que deux heures s'étaient déjà écoulées. Bella était toujours blottie dans mes bras et nous n'avions pas vraiment bougé de place. Après plus d'une minute que je la regardais, elle cligna des yeux et tous mes plans pour tenter de la séduire s'envolèrent par la fenêtre. Elle m'avait rendu muet d'un battement de cil. Alors, je lui disais la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit.

« Salut »

« Euh, salut. Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Environ 5h30 du matin. As-tu bien dormi ? »

« Oui…et toi ? »

« Jamais aussi bien de toute ma vie. »

…

« Écoutes, je ne veux pas que tu t'imagines que je fais ce genre de chose tout le temps…je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit hier. Et je ne veux pas rendre cette situation plus inconfortable qu'elle ne l'est déjà alors je vais juste récupérer mes affaires et m'en aller. »

Sur ces paroles, elle commença à se lever du lit.

_Ok, maintenant est sous doute le bon moment pour toi de dire quelque chose, espèce d'idiot._

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. »

Elle s'arrêta net et se retourna pour me regarder. C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte que je l'avais rattrapée par le bras. Ses yeux plongèrent au fond des miens comme pour vérifier si j'étais sérieux.

« S'il te plait, ne pars pas. Je….pouvons-nous juste parler ? »

Elle parut surprise alors j'étouffais un petit rire. Elle vint se rasseoir et s'appuya contre les oreillers, me fixant comme si j'allais la dévorer.

_Ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée…_

« De quoi veux-tu parler ? »

« Et bien, parles moi un peu de toi. Es-tu originaire de Chicago ? Quel âge as-tu ? Vas-tu à la fac ? Pourquoi avoir choisi de venir travailler au Ring ? Quel est ton nom de famille ? Que… »

« Wow, wow, wow. Une à la fois. Euh, je viens d'une petite ville appelée Forks dans l'état de Washington. J'ai 21 ans. Je ne vais actuellement pas à la fac. J'ai vu la pub d'Emmett pour la salle de sport dans un journal alors je suis venue lui demander un boulot et mon nom de famille est Swan. »

« Pourquoi es-tu venue à Chicago ? »

« Euh, et bien. C'est une longue histoire. »

« J'ai tout mon temps. »

Elle commençait à se replier et je savais que j'étais en train de la perdre. Elle se refermait sur elle-même et il allait falloir que je revienne sur ce sujet plus tard. Quelque chose sur la raison pour laquelle elle était venue ici l'effrayait.

« Excuse-moi. Oublie cette question. Euh, as-tu faim ? »

« Attends un peu. Je viens juste de répondre à tes questions. Et toi ? »

« Et bien, je suis né à Chicago. J'ai 26 ans et je suis en quelque sorte boxeur sur ring. Et mon nom de famille est Masen. »

« En quelque sorte ? »

« C'est un peu compliqué. »

« Hein hein. Tu veux dire illégal. Des combats clandestins. »

J'étais quelque peu surprit. Comme avait-elle deviné tout cela ?

« Il ne faut pas être un génie pour tout relier. Je veux dire, vraiment, tu es couvert de bleus, tu as d'anciennes ecchymoses et ces types à la salle de sport ont dit quelque chose sur le fait que tu ne pourrais pas te présenter au prochain combat parce que leur patron leur avait demandé de te tabasser. De là, j'en conclus que tu es un boxeur clandestin, parce que tu as un combat à venir et que ça c'est illégal. Parce que pour une vraie rencontre, dans un cadre sportif, personne ne viendrait te tabasser pour t'empêcher d'y participer. Ils ne font ce type de saloperies que s'il y a de l'argent en jeux et tous ces paris n'étant pas légaux… De plus, tes mains sont bien trop abîmées et ces ecchymoses ressemblent beaucoup trop à des traces de poings et de genoux. Tu fais également du kickboxing, n'est-ce pas ? »

Au moment où elle achevait sa thèse à la Sherlock Holmes, j'étais un peu abasourdi. J'avais à la fois envie de l'embrasser d'être si sensuellement intelligente et envie de lui hurler dessus pour avoir relié toutes ces choses qui pouvaient lui attirer de gros problèmes parce qu'honnêtement, il y avait beaucoup plus que de simples mecs pariant quelques billets de cent dollars sur deux types en train de se battre. Et nom de Dieu, il y avait carrément plus dans ces combats que des poings non protégés par des gants et des coups de pieds.

« Ouais, quelque chose comme ça. »

« Écoutes, je ne vais rien dire à personne. Ton secret sera bien gardé avec moi. »

« Et si on allait manger un morceau ? »

« Ok. Il reste encore pas mal de chose dans le frigo pour préparer un bon petit déjeuner. Comment préfères-tu tes œufs ? »

« Je peux m'en occuper. »

« Euh, sans vouloir t'offenser mais l'état dans lequel se trouvait ta cuisine, avant que je m'en occupe, me dit tout le contraire. Il y avait au moins trois plats de nourriture carbonisées en phase de décomposition prés de l'évier.»

« Aïe, et bien, laisse-moi au moins de filer un petit coup de main. »

« Est-ce que tu peux servir les jus d'oranges ? »

J'enfilai mon boxer et levais les yeux au ciel vers elle. Elle avait ramassé ses sous-vêtements et les avait enfilés tout en cherchant son teeshirt autour d'elle. Je lui tendais mon débardeur noir de la veille et elle le fixa un instant avant de hausser les épaules et de le mettre. Sa petite culotte mauve allait surement finir par me tuer. Nous sortions tous deux de la chambre, entrant dans le salon où j'allumais la télévision avant de la suivre dans la cuisine. Elle se déplaçait avec grâce, sortant des trucs du frigo et allumant la table de cuisson. Elle était rapide et opérationnelle dans toutes ses taches. Bientôt, je me retrouvais avec une assiette d'œufs, de toasts et de bacon posée devant moi ainsi qu'un verre de lait et mon estomac gargouilla, me priant de me dépêcher de manger mais j'attendais qu'elle ait préparée sa propre assiette et qu'elle m'ait rejoins au comptoir pour commencer. Nous restions assis en silence pendant que nous mangions. Ce n'était pas inconfortable mais je mourrai d'envie de l'entre parler à nouveau. Aussitôt qu'elle posait sa fourchette et repoussait son assiette, je me levais, les ramassant au passage et m'empressais de rincer nos assiettes et couverts dans l'évier avant de les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Me tournant vers elle, je lui souriais timidement, comme pour lui montrer que je n'étais pas totalement nul dans ce domaine. Elle rit et secoua la tête, me faisant sourire encore plus. Elle était merveilleusement belle.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de me ruer sur elle, de la soulever et de la porter rapidement dans la chambre, la faisant retomber sur le lit. Elle criait de surprise et me donnait de petits coups de pieds joueurs. Je m'allongeai à côté d'elle et me relevai sur un coude pour admirer son visage rougeoyant. Elle me souriait toujours.

« Tu me plais vraiment. »

Cela sembla la prendre par surprise pendant un instant puis elle se recomposa rapidement.

« Tu me plais vraiment aussi. »

« Je veux te remercier de m'avoir aidé et je veux que tu saches que moi non plus je ne fais pas ce genre de chose habituellement. » Lui dis-je en nous pointant du doigt tour à tour. Elle acquiesça et continua à me regarder.

« Je crois que ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que tu me plais vraiment et que je ne veux pas que ce soit juste une aventure d'un soir. Je veux apprendre à te connaitre. Mais seulement si tu le veux aussi. » J'arrêtais là mon radotage avant que ça ne devienne vraiment trop embarrassant et elle me souriait toujours. Ces yeux étincelants dans la faible lumière de ma chambre.

« Moi non plus, je ne veux pas que ce soit une aventure d'un soir et j'aimerai également apprendre à te connaitre. »

_Bon, et bien maintenant que tout est dit. N'êtes vous pas super mignons tous les deux ? Reste plus qu'à aller vous chercher des petits gâteaux en formes d'animaux et faire une petite sieste avant de vous lire une petite histoire avant de vous border pour la nuit._

Avant même de le savoir, nous nous étions lancés dans un grand jeu de 20 questions. Couleurs, plats préférés, livres, styles de musique et films furent étalés devant nous. Moments favoris, pires moments ou moments embarrassants. Toutes les questions auxquelles je pensai sortirent à une vitesse alarmante et elle me fascinait. Elle était exceptionnelle. Son visage passant de ses joues enflammées d'embarras à sa façon d'écraser son petit nez dés qu'elle parlait de quelque chose qu'elle détestait comme par les bretzels par exemple, la façon dont ses yeux s'illuminaient quand elle parlait de ses livres préférés et son regard rêveur lorsqu'elle parlait des groupes de musique qu'elle aimerait bien aller voir en concert. Elle était tout simplement superbe.

Je réalisais soudain, alors que le temps passait, que j'étais en train d'engager la conversation avec elle. J'étais actuellement très intéressé par ce qu'elle disait. Je crois bien que je n'avais pas été aussi intéressé par ce que quelqu'un me racontait depuis le lycée. Je plaisantais avec elle, nous avions quelques désaccords mais je n'étais pas en colère, simplement amusé par sa façon acharnée de défendre ses opinions.

Nous avions les mêmes goûts en musique et j'étais impressionné par sa culture. Sa vision et ses opinions sur certaines choses m'épataient. Voir les choses au travers de ses yeux était si différent de mes propres idées que je reconsidérais certains points et raisonnai différemment.

« Alors, comment en es-tu arrivé à te battre ? »

« Et bien, quand j'avais 19 ans, j'ai eu quelques petits différents avec ma famille. J'avais des crises de colère et je ne parvenais pas à bien me contrôler. Je n'ai jamais fais de mal à qui que ce soit. Je…j'avais juste des altercations avec ma famille et leur criait dessus. Ensuite j'ai fais des trucs stupides comme boire tous les soirs et un jour j'ai finis par me droguer.

Quand Carlisle, mon beau-père l'a découvert, il m'a menacé de m'envoyer en centre de desintox. J'ai pété les plombs un soir et j'ai tout saccagé. J'ai absolument tout détruit, tout ce qui me passait sous la main puis je suis parti.

Après environ trois semaines, j'étais à la rue et affamé. Jasper, mon entraineur, ma retrouvé battu jusqu'au sang derrière un restaurant. J'avais été agressé mais n'ayant ni argent ni objet de valeur, ils s'étaient tout simplement défoulés sur moi et m'avaient laissé, gisant par terre. Jasper avait un travail de barman à l'époque et il m'a ramené chez lui, ce qui se trouve être juste deux étages au-dessus d'ici d'ailleurs, et il m'a remit sur pied.

Il m'a aidé à trouver un boulot de serveur et j'ai commencé à me rendre à la salle de sport avec lui tous les soirs. Après quelques semaines d'entrainement, Emmett et Jasper sont venus me parler des combats de boxe. J'étais bon au sparring sur le ring et ils ont pensés que j'avais du potentiel. Le truc c'est que j'étais toujours en colère contre tout et c'était donc une excellente façon pour moi de relâcher la pression.

Après quelques temps, je me faisais un nom et les combats devenaient de plus en plus violents. Au début je me faisais un ou deux billets de mille dollars puis je suis passé à dix mille, vingt mille… alors j'ai quitté mon boulot au restaurant et j'ai consacré mes journées tout entières à m'entrainer. Jasper prend une comm sur les gains tout comme Emmett. »

Elle eut l'air de réfléchir un moment à tout ce que je venais de lui raconter. Je la regardai fixement, attendant le moment où elle me rejetterait. Elle n'en fit rien et passa simplement ses doigts tout doucement sur les points de suture de mon arcade sourcilière avant de se pencher vers moi et d'y déposer un baiser dessus.

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour tes parents mais je suis bien contente que tu ais trouvés Jasper et Emmett , même s'ils t'ont embrigadé dans les combats. »

« Et toi alors ? Tout à l'heure, lorsque je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu étais venue à Chicago, tu n'as pas voulu me répondre. »

Elle sembla se refermer sur elle-même de nouveau et je sentis une pointe de colère monter en moi. Je venais juste de lui raconter ce que je considérais comme étant très personnel et elle refusait de me dire pourquoi elle était venue ici ? Mais avant que je ne puisse le lui faire remarquer, elle inspira profondément et se jeta à l'eau.

« Quand j'avais 7 ans, mes parents ont divorcés. Charlie, mon père, est le chef de la police à Forks. Ma mère, Renée, c'est un genre d'esprit libre pour dire vrai. A leur séparation, j'ai suivis ma mère pour vivre en Arizona.

Renée s'est remariée quand j'avais 16 ans avec un type du nom de Phil. C'est un joueur de baseball en ligue mineur. Je savais que Renée mourrait d'envie de l'accompagner en déplacement pour ses matchs mais elle restait avec moi, s'y sentant un peu obligée. Alors je lui ai dis que je voulais aller vivre chez Charlie. Je ne lui disais pas la vraie raison de mon départ parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais accepté.

Enfin, je suis restée chez Charlie prés d'un an avant qu'il ne se remarie à son tour avec Sue. A ce moment là, j'ai décidé de les laisser tranquille tous les deux. J'ai déménagé en Floride avec ma mère juste avant la rentrée scolaire. Les cours me rendaient dingues et ma mère trouvait que je prenais les choses beaucoup trop au sérieux et d'après elle, j'étais en train de me noyer complètement dans mes études. Et donc, l'été juste avant la remise de diplôme, maman m'a proposée de prendre la route avec toute l'équipe. _Phil en était ravit_. Bref, de là tout s'est un peu compliqué et pendant qu'ils jouaient un match à Milwaukee, je suis partie. J'ai acheté un billet de bus et je suis venue jusqu'ici… Et de fil en aiguille, j'ai eu un boulot au Ring. »

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, j'avais tout un tas de nouvelles questions à lui poser mais à en juger à l'expression de son visage, elle n'en dirait pas plus. Elle semblait avoir de l'aversion pour cet homme, Phil que sa mère avait épousé, mais je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi. Elle semblait glaciale à son sujet. C'était sans doute par sa faute qu'elle avait dû quitter sa mère ou bien il y avait autre chose, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Mais je finirai par le découvrir.

« Alors, dis-moi, où habites-tu ? »

« J'ai un petit 'chez moi'. »

Soudain, il était 9 heures et notre deuxième ronde de 20 questions était officiellement terminée. Je n'avais même pas vu le temps passer. Elle bailla et s'étira, me donnant une jolie vue sur son ventre. Elle nageait dans mon débardeur trop grand pour elle, mais bon sang, ce qu'elle était sexy dedans.

_Je me demande quel autre maillot je pourrais bien lui faire porter. Ooooh, mon maillot de baseball en jersey ! Non,mon polo rayé. Non, non, j'ai trouvé. Rien que ton short de boxe. Le bleu. Sexy._

Je mettais ma libido de côté et lui proposais ma salle de bain de nouveau. Parce que bon Dieu ce que j'aimai y sentir son parfum lorsqu'elle en sortait. Je me rappelais alors qu'elle devait aller travailler mais je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle elle devait y être. Je m'approchais donc tout doucement de la salle de bain et entrouvrais légèrement la porte pour pouvoir lui parler.

« Tu dois être au Ring pour quelle heure ? »

« Euh, onze heure. Quelle heure est-il actuellement ? »

Je regardais la pendule et me tournais de nouveau dans sa direction, essayant de ne pas regarder le reflet de la douche dans le miroir. Je ne savais pas si je devais bénir ou bien maudire les portes vitrées couvertes de buée.

« Il est 9h30. Je prendrai une douche juste après toi et nous pourrons y aller ensemble. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, je refermai la porte et retournai dans le salon pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Quelques instants plus tard, elle entrait dans la pièce, vêtue d'un jean, une serviette de bain entourant le haut de son buste.

« Euh, puis-je t'emprunter un teeshirt ? Le mien sent un peu. » Elle écrasa son petit nez d'une façon si mignonne et je laissais échapper un petit rire.

« Bien sûr, tu trouveras des teeshirts dans la commode de mon dressing, sers-toi. »

L'expression de son visage n'avait pas de prix. Elle s'attendait sans doute à ce que je lui en donne un moi-même mais pour être franc, je voulais voir lequel elle choisirait de mettre. Je la contournais et allait prendre ma douche, laissant la porte de la salle de bain ouverte en grand au cas où elle aurait besoin d'utiliser le lavabo ou quoi que ce soit d'autre pendant que j'étais sous l'eau.

J'en ressortais un peu plus tard et m'habillai, notant qu'elle n'était pas dans la chambre et je devais l'admettre mais je trichais un peu dans mon dressing, essayant de deviner quel teeshirt elle _avait_ prit. Je laissais tomber et entrai dans le salon pour voir qu'elle n'y était pas non plus. Elle était dans la cuisine, en train de mettre en marche le lave-vaisselle lorsque je la trouvais et me figeai en voyant ce qu'elle portait. Mon teeshirt Vans gris et noir. Mon putain de teeshirt préféré. Elle y avait fait un nœud juste en bas de son dos et avait roulées les manches pour l'ajuster à sa taille. Je voulais m'énerver. Je voulais lui dire de l'enlever et d'en prendre un autre mais bon Dieu ce qu'elle était sexy dans ce teeshirt. Sa taille toute fine était enveloppée dans le tissu. J'arrivai derrière elle, posant mes mains sur ses hanches et elle sursauta. Bon sang, elle sentait super bon. J'espérai que ce teeshirt sentirait comme elle plus tard. Je ne laverai plus jamais ce dernier.

_T'es en train de te changer en fille._

Alors pour sauver un peu ma virilité, je l'embrassai dans le cou et aspirai la petite zone sensible derrière son oreille avec mes lèvres. Elle poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir et je pouvais sentir la chaleur augmenter sur sa peau. Je longeai ses hanches en la caressant avec mes pouces et glissais les doigts sous l'ourlet du teeshirt pour y caresser sa peau. Elle était si tiède et si douce.

« Tu es prête à partir pour le Ring ? » Lui demandai-je contre la peau de son cou.

« Je suis prête. Toi tu restes ici. »

_Quoi ? Excusez-moi mais vient-elle tout juste de me dire ce que je dois faire ? Euh. Apparemment oui._

« Je viens avec toi. Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je ne vais pas toucher au moindre équipement sportif. Je dois juste parler avec Emmett et Jazz. Mais je reprends mes entrainements la semaine prochaine. »

Elle soupira, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait perdue et hocha la tête. Je baissai les yeux sur ses mains et notait qu'elle les resserrait autour du plan de travail. Ma petite tigresse hargneuse, oh ce que je l'aimais, avec ses griffes et tout le reste. Le simple fait de déjà me justifier dans mes actes auprès d'elle puis trouver de bonnes excuses était en soi assez comique. Je craquai vraiment pour cette fille. Je me sentais obligé de lui rendre des comptes.

Après avoir ramassé mes clés, mon porte feuille et mes lunettes de soleil, nous nous dirigions vers sa camionnette. C'était…un véhicule très intéressant si je puis dire. J'avais l'impression d'être directement assis sur le moteur lorsqu'elle démarra et quitta le parking. Elle me fit un petit sourire désolé et haussa les épaules. Je n'avais rien contre sa camionnette. Ce n'était peut-être pas comparable à ma Volvo mais je n'allais pas lui en tenir rigueur. Pour sur, ça allait certainement plus vite que de marcher et même si je n'étais pas vraiment ravi qu'elle conduise cette chose, je n'allais pas la regarder de haut pour autant. Il lui fallait un véhicule plus sûr. Peut-être que si tout se passait bien, je pourrais lui en offrir un dans quelques mois. Quelque chose de petit et de raffiné. Non, un véhicule tout terrain type SUV. Elle aurait besoin d'y être en sécurité, pas de rouler trop vite avec.

_Ok, je vais t'arrêter tout de suite parce qu'il faut que tu redescendes immédiatement de ton petit nuage de l'amour. Tu n'iras pas jusqu'au 'dans quelques mois' si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite ton délire avec tes petites interrogations sur le type de véhicule que tu pourrais lui offrir ainsi que tes pensées cochonnes d'elle dans ton teeshirt préféré. Sérieusement, reprends-toi avant de la faire flipper au point qu'elle se tire._

Je posais ma tête contre la vitre et levais mes yeux au ciel pour moi-même. Était-ce un complexe à la Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde ? Alors que le quartier se transforma en commerces, je commençai à ressentir une petite tension au fond de moi. Plus nous nous éloignions de l'appartement et plus je sentais mon agressivité se reconstruire. Nous étions en train de quitter la sécurité de notre vie privée, pénétrant dans ce monde complètement dingue dans lequel j'avais réussi à me planter. J'allais devoir entrer dans cette salle de sport dans pas longtemps, en compagnie de Bella et j'allais devoir faire face à une véritable pluie d'emmerdes à la con et ça m'énervai au plus haut point. Elle n'avait pas besoin de gérer ce type de conneries._ Je _n'avais pas besoin de gérer ce type de conneries. Et avec mes dernières pensées, je réalisais que nous allions devoir gérer tout cela ensemble. Je me sentais très légèrement mieux, bien que toujours quelque peu énervé.

Une fois arrivés, je dû physiquement me forcer à sortir de la camionnette et une fois sorti et la porte refermée, je me dépêchai de la rejoindre et lui prenais la main. Elle parut quelque peu gênée mais je n'en tenais pas compte. J'avais besoin du contact physique pour m'aider à repousser ce sentiment d'inquiétude. Comme si en pénétrant dans cette salle de sport les événements de la veille allaient s'effacer de ma mémoire et que je ne pourrai pas les récupérer.

Par ailleurs, le fait de savoir que lui tenir la main en entrant à l'intérieur en découragerait plus d'un de tenter quoi que ce soit comme avances me fit serrer sa main un tout petit peu plus fort. Je n'étais pas du genre frimeur mais n'importe quel connard qui fréquentait cette salle de sport savait d'une façon ou d'une autre que j'étais celui avec qui, il ne valait mieux pas se prendre la tête et par alliance, il en allait de même pour Bella. La marquer comme étant mienne à travers un simple geste comme se tenir la main était tout ce que j'autoriserai pour le moment.

L'air conditionné de la salle était coupé et les ventilos tournaient au maximum. Je nous dirigeai vers le bureau d'Emmett et elle ne m'en empêcha pas. Jasper nous accueillit.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, regardez un peu qui vient nous gratifier de sa présence. »

« Fermes-la. Je me sentais vraiment comme une merde. Je suis là maintenant. Où est passé tête de bite ? »

« Emmett est en train de faire visiter les lieux à de nouveaux clients et bien sur il tape la discussion avec. Comment va ton œil ? »

Il fit le tour du bureau et examina mon visage d'un œil critique. Sans aucun doute en train de déterminer si oui ou non je serai en condition pour me battre prochainement.

« C'est aussi doux et fin qu'une peau de pèche. Bella, ici présente, fait un bien meilleur boulot de suture que toi. »

Je serrai la main de Bella dans la mienne et elle se mit à rougir. Le regard de Jasper se posa sur nos doigts entremêlés et il haussa les sourcils de surprise. Il me dévisagea et je haussai les épaules. Mes affaires avec _ma_ nana.

Il secoua la tête et Emmett entra dans le bureau, aussi bruyant que d'habitude.

« Edward ! Mon pote ! Sérieusement, c'est super de te voir ici. Après ce que Bella nous a raconté hier, je croyais que tu serais cloué au lit pendant quelques jours encore. »

Je me tournai vers Bella, les sourcils levés en signe d'étonnement et elle rougissait encore plus, soudainement très intéressée par le coin du bureau.

Je me penchais prés de son oreille pour qu'elle seule entende ce que j'allais lui dire. « Tu n'avais pas l'air de penser comme ça hier après midi. »

C'est alors qu'elle me surprit de nouveau en me souriant tendrement et en me répondant du tac-o-tac.

« En fait, j'avais effectivement prévu de te garder au lit pour quelques jours de plus. »

Le rire d'Emmett raisonna dans toute la pièce et je réalisai qu'ils avaient surpris notre petite conversion. Ce bureau était bien trop petit pour garantir une quelconque discrétion. Jasper me fit un petit sourire en coin, manifestement amusé de la situation.

« Il semblerait que nous ayons enfin réussis à trouver la seule chose qui puisse distraire notre menaçant Masen de son butin. »

« Désolé de vous décevoir les mecs, mais je suis toujours aussi concentré qu'avant. Le butin a juste changé et je dois dire qu'il est beaucoup plus attirant. » Je dirigeai cette affirmation vers Jasper mais regardai Bella.

« Bon, cette conversation à l'air de dévier un peu trop rapidement alors je vais aller commencer mes corvées du jour. Tu as promis…. »

« Je ne ferai rien d'autre que parler. »

Elle me souriait et semblait se détendre. Faisant signes aux deux autres, elle quitta le bureau. Je me retournai vers Emmett et mon regard se durcit.

« Où est Mike ? »

« Il est partit, bannit du Ring tout comme Tyler mais pas avant que je ne leur ai donné une bonne leçon sur la manière de se battre à la loyale. Une chose est sure, ils ne vont pas être en état de rapporter de l'argent à leurs entraineurs pendant quelques temps. »

Je m'attendais à sa réponse mais ça ne me fit pas me sentir mieux pour autant, car je n'avais pas pu mettre à exécution mes propres plans. Je bouillai intérieurement et me laissais glisser dans la chaise en plastique bon marché placée en face du bureau d'Emmett. Le comportement trop cool de Jasper était en train de m'agacer au plus haut point. Il s'appuya contre le bureau et continua à m'observer silencieusement.

« Quoi ? » Lui demandais-je. Peut être un petit peu trop sèchement.

« Elle est bien pour toi. »

«Bordel, fermes-la Jasper. Je n'ai pas l'intention de discuter de ça avec vous deux. »

« D'accord, mais tu sais probablement déjà que tout ce qui arrive dans ta vie sociale affecte ta façon de te battre. J'ai besoin de savoir que ça, peu m'importe ce qu'il se passe entre toi et elle, ne va pas être quelque chose de négatif. Je ne crois pas que ça le soit actuellement, mais fais attention. La principale chose qui puisse détruire un bon boxeur c'est une femme, et j'en sais quelque chose. Et puis, j'aime bien Bella alors ne déconne pas. »

Mon regard méprisant à son égard se radoucit et je devais admettre qu'il avait raison. De ce que je savais du passé de Jasper, il avait vu à quel point une femme pouvait nous retourner le cerveau quand il s'agissait de se battre et en avait lui-même fait les frais. J'acquiesçai, le remerciant pour ses paroles et recommençais à bouder sur ma chaise.

« Je reprends l'entrainement la semaine prochaine. »

« Bien. Je nous prépare un programme dés aujourd'hui. Nous devons nous concentrer sur ta vitesse et tes uppercuts. »

Je soupirais et m'appuyais sur le dossier de la chaise. C'était affolant à quel point j'avais envie que Bella revienne dans cette pièce. C'était absurde à quel point j'avais besoin de ce contact après seulement deux jours que je la connaissais. C'était ridicule la façon dont elle me menait par le bout du nez. Bon sang, c'était carrément incroyable le bien être que tous ces détails m'apportaient. Et Jasper avait raison, j'étais complètement dingue d'elle à en perdre la tête. Bella Swan avait le pouvoir de me faire perdre la tête complètement.

* * *

**Bon, j'ai un peu souffert au début car ces deux là ont vraiment des points de vue super psychologiques. J'espère que ça vous a plut quand même. ;-)**

**Il est passé minuit et je dois vraiment aller récupérer quelques heures de sommeil.**

**Demain matin, je termine ma relecture du chapitre 4 et je le poste. Il est plus court que les autres donc rien d'exceptionnel mais après....je m'attaque qu chapitre 5 et là.....il y a de l'action ;-)**


	4. Gains, changements de direction et

_***** PETIT RAPPEL : Je ne suis en aucun cas l'auteur de cette histoire, je ne suis que la traductrice. Cette histoire appartient à Nobloodnofoul et je tente de traduire au plus prés de son texte, sans trop faire de mot à mot. *****_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 – Gains, changements de direction et confessions**

Point de vue d'Edward

Après quelques moments d'intense silence plus qu'inconfortable dans le bureau en compagnie de Jasper, ce dernier s'en alla vaquer à ses occupations habituelles, autre que celle de toujours être sur mon dos à me rabâcher les même mots : Glucides et concentration. Je restai assis sur ma chaise, mon moral à plat, attendant qu'Emmett veuille bien m'honorer de sa présence.

Alors que je m'évadais dans mon merveilleux petit monde imaginaire dans lequel Bella me laissait entrevoir toutes ses jolies courbes féminines, dansant de manière plutôt osée avec les mains posées sur le bureau en face de moi, Emmett décida de ruiner mon délire. Je grognais et me frottais le visage pour reprendre mes esprits. J'étais définitivement en train de perdre la tête.

Il me fit simplement un petit sourire en coin, l'air amusé. Merde, qu'ils aillent tous au diable ces imbéciles avec leurs regards plein d'allusions. Je vous jure que si Emmett prononce les mots amour et bestial dans la même phrase je pète un câble.

« Alors, l'amour bestial est si bien que ça ? »

_Et merde._

« Emmett… »Je le rappelai à l'ordre en grognant, ce qui habituellement le faisait taire.

« Peu importe mec, ça fait plaisir de voir un peu d'euphorie post-coïtale irradier de quelqu'un. »

« Ah parce que tu connais le mot 'post-coïtal'? »

« Il le faut bien. J'arbore cette expression après tous les combats. Ces petites coquines qui tiennent les tableaux des scores aiment toujours quand c'est bestial. »

Je frémis en repensant aux filles à moitié nues dans leur bikini, annonçant chaque round. Elles étaient plutôt bien foutues mais beaucoup trop superficielles.

_Et bien trop défoncées au crack._

« On t'a prévu un combat pour le mois prochain. »

L'intonation de sa voix était méditative, presque prudente. Je relevai un sourcil interrogateur. Emmett doutait de l'issue de ce combat et ça m'intriguait. Il ne doutait jamais de ma victoire.

« Qui ? »

« James »

Merde. Ce prétentieux était un véritable fils de pute. Nous nous étions déjà mesurés l'un à l'autre et à chaque fois ça s'était mal terminé. Il n'était pas fair-play. Bien sûr, pas mal de mecs n'étaient pas fair-play mais avec James, gagner était tout ce qui importait et les coups bas prenaient donc une tout autre définition. Il était totalement imprévisible dans ses mouvements et j'avais toujours redouté le jour où je devrais l'affronter sur le ring. Il ne reculerait devant rien s'il y avait de l'argent en jeu. Je m'enfonçais dans mon siège et jetai un œil au regard vide d'Emmett. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de tous les coups bas de James lors de nos combats d'entrainement.

« Quels sont les gains ? »

« Et bien, 175 pour le vainqueur et 50 pour le perdant. »

« Merde alors, pourquoi autant ? »

« Ça fait un bout de temps que des rumeurs sur ce combat courraient. Je suis sûr que tu le sais déjà. Pleins de mecs pétés de tunes venant voir deux champions s'affronter. Ils ont même fait appel à des sponsors. J'imagine que Royce veut faire de ce combat l'évènement du siècle. »

Je gémissais mentalement. Putain de merde, ça voulait dire qu'il y avait bien plus que de l'argent en jeu. James allait vouloir faire bonne impression s'il y avait des sponsors impliqués. Moi ? Je n'en avais carrément rien à foutre. Je me battais pour gagner ma vie par pour la gloire.

« Je nous ai déjà inscrits. Jasper n'est pas très content de tout ça mais je pense que tu peux le battre. Il va juste falloir que nous te préparions aux coups foireux qu'il va essayer de te mettre. »

Coups foireux mon cul. Il allait me défoncer dés que je serais à terre. J'acquiesçai et il hochait la tête en signe d'accord. Aucun de nous deux n'était ravi de tout cela mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça devait arriver. C'était inévitable. Je le savais et lui aussi. Un combat entre James et moi devait avoir lieu un jour ou l'autre et ça allait arriver plus tôt que prévu.

« Alors, qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre toi et ma nouvelle employée ? »

« Il se passe exactement ce qu'il se passe. Et ça ne te regarde absolument pas alors ce n'est pas la peine d'aller la harceler avec tes questions. Je n'ai pas envie de la perdre avant que ça ne devienne sérieux entre nous. N'essaie pas de la cuisiner là-dessus et ne t'avises même pas d'en faire mention dans une conversation ou alors bon Dieu retenez moi mais je me servirai de ta jolie petite frimousse de gamin pour entrainer mon crochet du droit. »

J'avais beau essayer de garder mon air sévère, en voyant son immense sourire, je ne pu m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Il hocha simplement la tête et je compris tout de suite en le voyant rougir qu'il tentait désespérément de retenir la remarque inappropriée qui lui brulait la langue.

_Enfoiré._

Emmett se leva et me serra l'épaule avant de me contourner et de se diriger vers la porte du bureau. Jasper entra au même moment et ils échangèrent un genre de regard. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Je détestai ce type de conneries.

« Edward, je suppose qu'Emmett t'a parlé du combat. »

« Ouais, et j'en ai des frissons maintenant que je le sais. »

« Je n'aime pas ça. James n'est pas un boxeur fair-play. Si tu veux te retirer, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Mieux, si j'étais toi je me retirerai tout de suite avant de me faire tuer. »

Une part de moi-même voulait approuver mais l'autre partie qui brandissait une massue et arborait une peau de léopard voulait lui rire à la figure. Au lieu de cela, je secouais la tête et fixai du regard le porte gobelet posé sur le bureau d'Emmett. Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir Jasper secouer la tête et je retenais mon envie de ricaner.

« Edward, il n'est pas comme tous les autres. Il n'attend que ça. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux renoncer et vivre pour pouvoir se battre un autre jour. »

« Non, je vais le faire. »

« Tu sais que c'est James qui a proposé ce combat. Pas King. James voulait ce combat. Il est prêt à tout pour tenter de t'atteindre et je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses mais j'ai le pressentiment qu'il nous cache quelque chose. Il ne perdra pas et il veut faire ce combat plus que tout. Il en fait une affaire personnelle et tu sais ce que ça veut dire. »

Je savais effectivement ce que ça voulait dire mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner. Peut-être était-ce mon taux élevé de testostérone dû à ma nuit passée avec Bella. Peut-être était-ce ma nouvelle façon de voir les autres en étant avec elle. Peut-être était-ce une tentative désespérée pour la protéger des sacs à merde tel que James. Qu'en éliminant de ce monde chaque salopard un par un, elle serait plus en sécurité. Et peut-être que j'étais tout simplement un enculé plein de fierté ne pouvant pas admettre qu'il y avait quelqu'un dehors qui cognait bien plus fort que moi. Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'allai pas abandonner ce combat. Mon esprit rationnel était aux abonnés absents et je repensais aux siècles de galanteries où on tenait la porte ouverte, aidait à enfiler les manteaux, payait l'addition du dîner pour rentrer à la maison y retrouver une épouse vêtue d'un tablier et portant des colliers de perles, passant l'aspirateur.

Jasper soupira et hocha la tête. Il savait. Il avait déjà été à ma place.

« Alors qu'elle type de relation as-tu avec Bella ? »

« Bon Dieu, toi et Emmett êtes en train de devenir de vraies commères. Laisse-moi mettre les choses au clair. Ce. Ne. Sont. Pas. Vos. Putains. D'affaires. Le jour où je me mettrais à chialer pendant mes exercices d'abdos, je te cracherai tous mes sentiments mais jusqu'à ce que ce jour arrive, fous moi la paix. »

« D'accord, et bien je vais t'épargner mon baratin, en laissant tout cela de côté pour l'instant mais je veux juste que tu saches une chose, je pense qu'elle est bien pour toi. T'es arrivé ici ce matin en ayant l'air plutôt en forme pour quelqu'un qui s'est fait défoncer la tête hier. Je comprends que tu veuilles garder tout cela sous scellées pour son bien. Mais ne fais pas le con. C'est une gentille fille. Je l'aime bien et Emmett aussi. Elle a prit un gros risque hier matin pour toi et elle a bien faillit se faire blesser. Elle tient assez à toi pour faire tout ça. Mais malgré que tu sois mon garçon et plus, je n'hésiterai pas à te remettre à ta place si tu lui fais du mal pour quelque raisons que ce soit. Je te connais Edward et elle n'est pas comme toutes les autres filles. Elle est timide et réservée. J'espère juste que tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarques. Il va te falloir de la patience pour réussir à la comprendre et tu sais que tu n'es pas du genre patient lorsque tu veux quelque chose. »

_Et c'est ça qu'il appelle m'épargner son baratin._

Je hochai la tête le plus respectueusement possible. Je n'appréciai peut-être pas son air protecteur envers Bella mais je pouvais plus que le comprendre. Dans un sens, je lui en étais reconnaissant parce que cela voulait dire qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ici bas qui allait faire attention à elle. Le fait qu'il pense qu'elle était bien pour moi était également bon à savoir. Je n'aurai pas besoin de me battre avec lui à ce sujet. Ce qui en disait long parce que nous avions passé deux semaines à nous battre sur le fait que je ne voulais pas arrêter de manger de la pizza. Maudits soient ces régimes et entrainements.

« Je comprends….et j'apprécie cela. Elle est vraiment spéciale pour moi. Je me sens…un peu largué dans tout ça et la vitesse à laquelle tout se produit mais…c'est comme si j'avais besoin de la connaitre. J'ai besoin de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive et je ne sais pas…je m'intéresse. Je veux dire que je m'intéresse vraiment à elle. C'est vraiment flippant, et je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois actuellement en train de t'en parler, mais j'ai besoin que ça fonctionne. J'ai besoin de faire en sorte que ça fonctionne. Tu as raison, elle est timide et réservée et je ne suis pas le meilleur pour l'aider mais elle me fait me sentir bien. Je ne me sens pas en colère quand je suis avec elle. Je n'ai plus l'impression d'avancer sans convictions. Elle est une raison pour faire les choses que je fais. J'ai l'impression que tout ça n'a aucun de sens mais j'en ai envie. J'ai envie d'être celui qui prend soin d'elle. Je veux être responsable d'elle. J'ai envie de…putain, j'ai envie de tellement de chose maintenant, grâce à elle.»

Il avait l'air à moitié abasourdi pendant quelques instants. C'était sans doute la seule et unique fois que je lui confiais mes sentiments et je me sentais un peu déstabilisé par les révélations que je venais de lui faire. Bon sang, maintenant j'étais en train de devenir une vraie bonne femme trop bavarde.

« Eh bien, c'était euh….euh. Je suis heureux pour toi mec. Mais ne fais pas le con. Je vais t'avoir à l'œil et si tu le fais, je te botterai le cul. »

« Si je fais le con,_ je_ me botterai le cul moi-même et tu pourras t'occuper de ce qu'il restera. »

« Bien. Et maintenant allons-y avant de commencer à nous faire mutuellement des tresses dans les cheveux et à rigoler bêtement. Il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser. »

Nous échangions une poignée de main ferme en riant, suivit de la classique accolade virile avant de sortir de cet inconfortable bureau.

Je restai dans les parages et discutai avec Jasper et Emmett sur la reprise de mon entrainement la semaine suivante. Je soupirai intérieurement à tout le travail que j'allais devoir fournir pour me préparer à ce combat. Alors que mes chances de gagner sur le ring face à James étaient de 50/50, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment là-dessus. La remarque de Jasper sur le fait que James nous cachait quelque chose était en train de me ronger parce qu'il avait raison. James ne se battait pas à la loyale et les diverses possibilités sur ce qu'il pouvait avoir en réserve pour moi étaient terrifiantes.

Je repoussai toutes ces pensées quand mes yeux se posèrent sur Bella alors qu'elle était en train de nettoyer les sols, luttant avec le balai-serpillière et le seau. Souriant tout seul dans les gradins, je réalisais que cette femme valait bien tous les coups de poings du monde. Je pouvais vaincre James. Il le fallait. J'allais redescendre d'un cran sa perception de lui-même et me prouver à moi-même que je pouvais être l'homme dont Bella avait besoin. Que je pouvais être cet homme sur le ring et en dehors. J'étais prêt à relever le défi. A ce moment, Bella releva les yeux vers moi et me sourit.

_Elle en valait définitivement la peine._

_

* * *

_

**_Je suis vraiment désolée, je vous avais promis de poster ce chapitre dans la journée et me voilà en train de la poster une demi heure avant les 12 coups de minuit. J'ai juste eu une journée pleine de poisse. Ma fille malade, mon mari à jeter contre les murs (oui, oui, ça leur arrive d'être casse-bonbon) et pour couronner le tout, mon joli chapitre 4 déjà traduit qui s'est envolé à cause du gentil virus que j'ai choppé sur mon pc du boulot. J'ai dû attendre de rentrer chez moi pour récupérer mon fichier word, toujours présent dans mon ordi portable :-) et après l'avoir relu pour m'assurer qu'il était "parfaitement postable", le voici._**

**_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est plus court que les précédents, d'ailleurs des 13 chapitres existant c'est LE plus court. Personnellement, je le trouve assez drôle avec Emmett et Jasper et super touchant lorsque Edward avoue les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour Bella à son entraineur et ami._**

_**Je commence à traduire le chapitre 5 demain matin. Je serai sans doute un peu à la bourre sur ma promesse de le poster avant vendredi, vue qu'au lieu de commencer à le traduire ce soir j'ai dû m'occuper de vérifier puis poster le chapitre 4 mais je vais faire mon max pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps et je peux vous garantir que le chapitre 5 sera explosif. ;-)**  
_


	5. Mi casa, su casa

_***** PETIT RAPPEL : Je ne suis en aucun cas l'auteur de cette histoire, je ne suis que la traductrice. Cette histoire appartient à Nobloodnofoul et je tente de traduire au plus prés de son texte, sans trop faire de mot à mot. *****_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 5 – Mi casa, su casa**

Point de vue d'Edward

Les semaines qui suivirent le jour où Bella et moi retournions pour la première fois ensemble à la salle de sport furent ni plus ni moins incroyables. Nous n'avions pas encore approfondie notre relation physique depuis notre toute première fois ensemble et ça m'allait parfaitement. Apprendre à la connaître était tellement mieux. Je ne voulais décemment par trop la brusquer là-dessus. Quelque chose me disait qu'avoir des rapports sexuels tout le temps nuirait au fameux 'je ne te désire pas pour ton corps mais pour ton esprit'.

_T'es une vraie gonzesse. Tu devrais peut-être t'assurer que tes testicules n'ont pas émigrées dans ta poitrine. Tarlouse._

Nous dînions ensemble quasiment tous les soirs et je devenais accro à ses petits plats faits maison. Bella savait cuisiner. Jasper râlait sans cesse sur les dégâts que la nourriture allait me causer jusqu'à ce que Bella lui ramène un restant de ses spaghetti et il la ferma rapidement.

J'avais pris l'habitude de venir à la salle de sport plus tôt ces derniers jours. Premièrement parce qu'il me fallait éliminer toutes ces calories en trop et deuxièmement parce que je devais m'entrainer pour cette fameuse bagarre avec James. Bella était de repos aujourd'hui et je me demandai ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire. Ça me mettait en rogne au plus haut point qu'elle ne m'ait pas encore invité chez elle. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, ça me dérangeait. Soit elle en avait honte parce que ce n'était pas très grand ou alors elle n'avait pas assez confiance en moi pour me dire où elle habitait, je n'en savais rien. Quand j'en avais parlé, elle m'avait juste répondu 'C'est beaucoup plus agréable chez toi et de toute façon, je préfère de loin être ici'. Je n'avais pas insisté parce que je voulais qu'elle s'ouvre à moi d'elle-même mais bon sang, ça commençait un peu à me vexer.

J'arrivais sur le parking et apercevais la camionnette de Bella, garée dans le recoin le plus éloigné. Son véhicule était toujours là quand j'arrivai à la salle de sport et Emmett avait mentionné qu'elle habitait dans le coin et qu'il n'y avait pas de parking là où elle vivait. Ça me contrariait de l'imaginer en train de rentrer à pied chez elle mais je ne disais rien. Cependant, j'étais à deux doigts de la suivre jusque chez elle après le boulot pour m'assurer qu'elle y arrivait bien en un seul morceau. Et peut-être aussi pour en avoir le cœur net et enfin savoir où elle habitait.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure qu'il était, je constatais que j'étais en avance de quinze minutes et me détendais dans mon siège en prenant une profonde inspiration, attendant tranquillement qu'il soit 5 heures. Pas la peine d'y aller plus tôt que prévu. Un mouvement dans la camionnette de Bella m'interpella et je me redressais, le regard alerte.

Encore un autre mouvement.

Quelqu'un était dans la camionnette de Bella. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

Je sortais de ma voiture et me dirigeai à pas rapide vers le côté conducteur du véhicule. Mon souffle se coupa aussitôt.

_Oh putain non._

Elle était là, repliée sur elle-même, sous une couverture et bavant légèrement sur un sweatshirt qu'elle avait roulé en boule pour s'en faire un oreiller improvisé. Elle dormait dans sa camionnette. Plus énervé que jamais, j'ouvrai sa portière d'un coup sec et lui jetai un regard noir. Elle bougea légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas, ce qui m'énerva encore plus. Non seulement elle _n'avait_ pas fermé à clé mais en plus, elle ne m'avait même pas entendu ouvrir sa foutue portière. Je me raclai la gorge. Rien. D'un coup, ma fureur prit le dessus et je lui empoignai les deux bras fermement, la sortant de sa camionnette. Elle se mit à crier et commença à se débattre mais je ne lâchai pas prise et pour être franc, elle ne m'arrivait pas à la cheville question force. Elle devait faire dans les 60 kilos toute mouillée et avait des difficultés pour ouvrir un bocal de sauce tomate. Je refermai la portière avec mon pied et la prenait dans mes bras. Elle continua à se débattre, donnant des coups de pieds et essayant de se libérer de mon étreinte.

« Mais bon sang, à quoi tu joues ?! »

« Bon sang, a quoi est-ce que _toi_ tu joues ?! En dormant dans ta camionnette ?! Est-ce que tu as complètement _perdue_ la tête ?! Tu n'as même pas fermée ta porte à clé ! Les fenêtres étaient entrouvertes ! T'as envie de te faire tuer ? »

J'ouvrai la porte de la Volvo et la déposai sans douceur sur le siège passager. Je claquai la portière et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se retourner, condamnai toutes les portes à clé d'une pression sur la télécommande. Je retournai à sa camionnette, récupérai son sac de sport de sous son siège avant de terminer en remontant les fenêtres et verrouillai les portes à clé. Je retournai à la Volvo et la vis en train de bouder dans son siège. Je laissai échapper un petit rire satisfait et m'installai au volant, jetant son sac à l'arrière. Je commençai à l'engueuler dés que la voiture quittait le parking.

« Tu veux m'expliquer tout ça ? »

« Non. »

« Mauvaise réponse. »

« Je ne te dois pas d'explication. »

« Si, justement. »

« Non, justement. »

« Ecoutes, je n'ai pas envie de jouer à ce petit jeu avec toi. Je veux des réponses….et _bordel _je les veux tout de suite. Tu dors dans ta camionnette n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas d'appart. Tu m'as menti tous les soirs en partant de chez moi ! »

« Techniquement, je ne t'ai jamais menti. Je t'ai dis que j'avais un petit 'chez moi'. Je n'avais juste jamais précisé que c'était ma camionnette. Mais bon sang, où m'emmènes-tu ? »

« A mon appartement, où tu habiteras désormais. »

« Es-tu en train de me demander d'emménager avec toi ? »

Je soufflai et levai les yeux au ciel parce que sa tentative d'humour noir était en train de m'irriter encore plus. Bon sang, si je n'avais pas été aussi furieux après elle, je l'aurai probablement embrassée pour cette réflexion.

« Non, je suis simplement en train de te dire que tu vas habiter dans un appartement et il se trouve que c'est le mien. Il est hors de question que tu continues à dormir dans ta camionnette. Et, oui, tu m'as mentis. Tu aurais dû me dire que tu n'avais nulle part où aller. Non mais, franchement, à quoi pensais-tu ? Que je ne comprendrais pas ? Bon Dieu, Bella, es-tu consciente de ce qu'il aurait pu t'arriver ? »

Le ton de ma voix était monté d'un cran et je réalisais que la seule chose que la sérénité de Bella ne pouvait pas calmer était ma colère envers son manque de jugeote concernant sa propre survie.

Elle se retourna dans son siège et le silence s'installa dans la voiture. A chaque fois que je repensai à son visage alors qu'elle était endormie sur la banquette de sa camionnette, ma colère redoublait d'intensité. Comment avait-elle pu me mentir comme ça ? Bon sang, elle m'avait _menti_. Et je comprenais pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Je pouvais comprendre. Mais merde, elle aurait pu se faire agresser. Elle aurait pu se faire violer ou tuer ou merde, peut-être même les deux à la fois. L'imaginer en train de passer une nuit toute entière dans cette camionnette. Je me sentais trahi qu'elle ne me fasse pas assez confiance pour me le dire. Mais je finis par réaliser que ce n'était pas qu'elle ne me faisait pas confiance. Elle avait honte. Et je me sentais vraiment trop con d'être aussi furieux après elle. Cependant, je ne me sentais pas assez mal pour arrêter de l'être.

La voiture s'arrêta devant mon appartement et j'en sortais rapidement, attrapant son sac au passage avant de commencer à monter les marches. Il ne me fallait pas longtemps avant de réaliser qu'elle attendait toujours sur le trottoir, les bras croisés et l'air contrarié. Je levais les yeux au ciel et marchais vers elle, lui attrapant le bras et la traînant dans le bâtiment. Elle ne m'opposait aucune résistance mais ne faisait pas non plus le moindre effort pour me suivre. Elle allait me rendre la tâche plus difficile. Deux étages à monter avec un poids mort, difficile.

Mettant la clé dans le verrou, j'ouvrais ma porte et la poussait à l'intérieur.

« Ceci est désormais ton appartement. Et si tu le veux, je dormirai sur le canapé et tu pourras prendre le lit. Il n'est plus question que tu dormes dans cette camionnette. Cette connerie prend fin immédiatement. Tu vas également arrêter de mentir et cesser de prêter aussi peu d'importance à ta propre sécurité.»

Elle me fixait d'un regard méprisant et si je n'étais pas aussi furieux contre elle, j'aurai sans doute reculé d'un pas. Elle était plutôt intimidante malgré sa petite taille.

« Merci de ton intérêt, _Papa,_ mais je ne resterai pas ici. Je n'ai pas les moyens de payer le loyer et je refuse d'être à la charge de qui que ce soit. Rends-moi mon foutu sac et lâche l'affaire. Je ne suis plus une gamine et je ne suis très certainement pas sous ta responsabilité. Cesse ton petit délire autoritaire et arrêtes de faire comme si je t'appartenais parce que je ne t'appartiens pas. »

« Premièrement, tu _es_ sous ma responsabilité, que ça te plaise ou non. A la minute où tu m'as ramassé dans ce foutu vestiaire, tu es passée sous ma responsabilité. A la seconde où Mike t'a agressé et qu'il a prouvé que tu ne pouvais pas t'occuper de toi-même, tu es passée sous ma responsabilité. Deuxièmement, tu as raison, tu ne m'appartiens pas mais pour je ne sais qu'elle putain de raison, _moi_, je t'appartiens. Sur ce, je n'ai pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire. Tu restes ici. Fin de la discussion. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, l'air toujours aussi énervé mais également choqué. Je gémis intérieurement en me rendant compte de ce que je venais d'avouer. C'était peut-être une révélation un peu trop soudaine, aussi honnête soit elle. Apparemment, être en colère après Bella réduisait en miettes mon filtre mental. J'étais en train de m'aventurer sur un terrain miné et vu à quel point elle était têtue, je savais que j'étais en train d'appuyer sur tous les mauvais boutons.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et secoua la tête. Je m'attendais à une réplique cinglante de sa part, accompagnée de tout un tas d'excuses bidon. Je mettais mes mains sur mes hanches et me balançai d'un pied sur l'autre. J'étais peut être furieux après elle mais j'essayais de toutes mes forces de faire redescendre ma colère. Elle avait une force intérieure en elle. Et j'attendais…. parce que si je connaissais bien ma nana, elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire.

« D'accord. Mais je commence à payer un loyer dés que j'en aurai les moyens. C'est moi qui paye les courses et on fait moitié/moitié pour les charges. Et je n'ai pas menti. »

Alors ça, c'était inattendu. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je m'étais préparé à un refus catégorique, pas à un accord aussi direct.

_Et merde, voilà où s'en vont mes arguments restants. _

J'ouvrais la bouche plusieurs fois, mais parvins seulement à hocher la tête. Je me sentais soudain mal à l'aise.

_Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais ? _

« Et en ce qui concerne le couchage, je ne serais pas contre de _partager_ le lit. »

Et tout simplement, juste comme ça, toute la colère, le ressentiment et l'inconfort s'envolèrent et je lui souriais. Elle fixait le sol timidement, ses bras refermés autour d'elle-même.

_Tout simplement._

M'avançant vers elle, je la serrai dans mes bras et expirai profondément, me libérant du reste de ma tension. La tenir dans mes bras avait ce pouvoir sur moi. Elle renifla et je resserrai mon étreinte autour d'elle.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Je ne voulais pas mentir. Je n'ai pas réfléchi sur le moment et j'espère que tu ne t'imagines pas que je te mentirai. C'est que ….je ne voulais pas que tu le saches, alors j'ai esquivé le sujet. »

_Merde. T'es vraiment un sale con Masen._

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois une menteuse. Bon, c'est vrai, tu as mentis en me cachant que tu n'avais nulle part où aller mais je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait. Mais….ne le refais plus. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, viens m'en parler. Je suis là pour toi. Je pensais t'avoir prouvé que je m'intéressai à toi et que j'étais prêt à faire des efforts pour toi. »

« Tu l'as fait. Mais je….je ne voulais pas que tu saches. Je suis tellement désolée si tu crois que j'ai fais ça dans le but de te blesser. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Je veux que tu saches que je suis capable de me débrouiller seule. Je le peux. Je ne suis pas un cas social mais je savais d'avance que tu réagirais comme ça en l'apprenant. Je ne veux pas abuser de ta gentillesse. »

A cela je ricanai légèrement.

« Gentillesse ? Dis plutôt égoïsme. Je gagne de pouvoir me réveiller à tes côtés tous les matins et d'aller me coucher avec toi tous les soirs. Crois-moi, je suis bien plus gagnant que toi sur ce coup-là. La boule au ventre que j'ai à chaque fois que tu dois t'en aller le soir, c'est horrible. Je n'aurais plus ce problème. Pour être honnête, je crois même que si tu avais eu un appartement, j'aurai tout fait pour essayer de te faire rester ici avec moi. »

Elle rigola timidement et je me sentais soudain mieux malgré le fait de lui avoir hurlé dessus plus tôt. Juste à peine. J'étais transporté de joie de sentir à nouveau cette fougue revenir entre nous si rapidement.

_Bon, donc, elle reste ici. Et après p'tit génie ?_

_Merde._

_Mwouahahahaha….(visage sérieux) t'es foutu._

Point de vue de Bella

Avec l'évolution de certaines choses, il semblait que maintenant j'avais un endroit pour vivre. Egalement grâce à cette même évolution, il semblait que j'allais vivre avec le plus gentil des emmerdeurs que j'avais pu rencontrer. Franchement, qui aurait pu jeter quelqu'un dans sa voiture et l'enlever ensuite? Peu importe comment cette personne était sans abri. Sans abri. Waouh, ça fait….triste.

_(Soupir). Je suis ravie que tu t'en rendes compte enfin._

Les deux semaines suivant le jour où Edward m'avait forcée à m'installer chez lui furent intenses, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Toutes ces fois où les gens vous disaient que vous ne pouviez pas connaitre quelqu'un tant que vous n'aviez pas vécu avec étaient….complètement réelles. Edward était vraiment une énigme. Sans rire, il pétait un câble si une brosse à dents n'était pas droite dans son support mais n'en avait rien à cirer si le bouchon du tube de dentifrice n'était pas refermé et qu'il y en avait partout autour du lavabo. Il était obsédé par certains vêtements, même s'il refusait catégoriquement de se l'avouer. Il ne supportait pas quand je mâchonnai les bouchons des stylos et ne les remettais pas dessus quand j'avais fini de m'en servir. De toute façon, je ne pouvais plus les remettre dessus. Il se fichait pas mal de l'état de la cuisine et dévorait des yeux le piano à queue même s'il n'y touchait jamais. Et je découvrais qu'il avait un bureau, petit mais pratique.

Alors qu'il adorait mes talents culinaires, il proposait souvent de préparer le dîner ou le petit déjeuner. Je ne préférai pas tenter le diable mais ses propositions n'en étaient pas moins adorables. Dés que je m'occupai de la lessive. Il râlait. Si je faisais la vaisselle. Il râlait. Si je faisais les poussières. Il râlait. Si je repassais ses chemises. Il râlait. J'avais même été jusqu'à plier ses dessous. Il avait râlé, aussi ! J'avais réussi à me dégoter le seul homme de Chicago qui n'aimait pas qu'on s'occupe de lui. C'était vraiment comique. Actuellement, je faisais toutes ces choses juste pour voir jusqu'à quel point il deviendrait tout rouge et avec quelle force il plisserait ses lèvres avant de s'en aller en râlant pour faire je ne sais quoi. Il était sexy quand il s'énervait. Je me demandai d'ailleurs ce qu'il pourrait bien faire s'il se rendait compte que je le faisais exprès.

_Fais-le. Dis-lui et continues à le faire._

On avait établi un certain genre de routine. Il partait pour la salle de sport à cinq heures et je restai au lit. Il m'embrassait toujours avant de partir. Je me sentai comme _June Cleaver. (Stéréotype télévisuel de la femme au foyer blanche de classe moyenne dans les années 50-60) _Je me levais vers huit heures et commençais par mon habitude journalière qui était de nettoyer la maison de saletés éventuelles. Une fois certaine qu'il n'y en ait plus une seule, j'allais prendre ma douche, préparais le petit déjeuner et partais travailler à onze heures, excepté les jours où je commençai à quatorze. Je travaillais en me mélangeant parfois les pinceaux, essayant désespérément de ne pas trop penser à l'Edward plein de sueur quelque part dans le même bâtiment. Je devrais être payé juste pour faire ça. C'est sacrément dur.

_Tu sais, d'après R. Kelly, il n'y a rien de mal à un peu d'amour et de déhanchement. (Référence à sa chanson Bump n' grind de 1994)_

Il n'y avait pas encore eut de sexe depuis la première fois. Et ça, c'était déprimant. Maintenant, ça m'agaçait, purement et simplement. Ça me paraissait quelque peu étrange de dormir avec lui dans le même lit et de ne pas être son dernier entrainement du jour. Il était sexy. Et en quelque sorte, je ne l'étais pas. Enfin, je n'étais pas Rapunzel _(une jolie princesse en détresse dans un conte des frères Grimm)_ mais bon Dieu, je n'étais assurément pas non plus une ogresse.

Aujourd'hui serait un jour comme les autres, pas de doute là-dessus. La routine habituelle….et pas de sexe.

_Depuis quand penses-tu comme un mec ? Sérieusement, estime-toi heureuse qu'il ne te désire pas que pour ton cul._

_Alors arrêtes de faire allusion à R. Kelly et à sa chanson. C'est en train de saper ma concentration._

_Je ne vois rien de mal (rien de mal) ~I don't see nothing wrong (nothing wrong)~_

_A un petit peu d'amour et de déhanchement ! __~With a little Bump n' grind~_

_Vas te faire foutre._

Après le jour de notre retour à la salle de sport et en dépit du fait qu'il ne s'était pas entrainé ce jour-là, son comportement semblait différent. Il devenait pensif quand je lui parlai de son combat à venir. Il me cachait quelque chose. Jasper et Emmett en parlait parfois mais dés qu'ils s'apercevaient que j'étais à portée de voix, ils se taisaient. Des bribes de conversations, une personne du nom de James, se battre à la déloyale et 'temps de réponse du SAMU' captèrent mon attention. Le SAMU ? Vraiment ? J'essayai de poser des questions de manière subtile mais Edward se refermait comme une huître. Je savais au fond de moi qu'il y avait quelque chose de gros à propos de ce combat. J'avais l'impression d'être un gosse à qui on mentait sur d'où venait les bébés.

De ce que j'avais pu voir d'Edward à la salle de sport, il était vraiment bon. Je n'avais rien pour comparer et je n'étais peut-être pas objective mais il avait l'air rapide et léger sur ses jambes.

_Hahahahaha. D'accord, vraiment, celle-là était facile alors je vais être sympa et rien dire._

Je marmonnai toute seule en allant vers l'armoire à fournitures pour prendre du produit nettoyant pour le cuir et une boite de chiffons. Emmett avait une obsession maladive avec les poteaux en faux cuir aux quatre coins de leur ring. Ces derniers étaient plutôt miteux mais conservaient néanmoins leurs couleurs rouge et bleu. J'avais reçue pour mission de les cirer quotidiennement avec un nettoyant pour cuir, pour préserver le peu de dignité qu'il leur restait, j'en étais certaine. Le tapis du ring était démonté aujourd'hui et j'étais sure et certaine que c'était en raison du pied qui ne cessait de se casser. Tout le ring semblait de travers, alors ils le réparaient constamment. Les poteaux reposaient sur le seul mur sans gradins ni portes. Je me dirigeai prudemment vers eux. Evitant les gars qui donnaient des coups de poings et maintenaient leur forme physique, j'atteignais finalement ma destination.

Deux poteaux de faits, reste plus que deux et ensuite les protège-cordes.

Je suppose que parce que j'étais naturellement lente à réagir, je serai naturellement lente à voir les trucs horribles qui étaient sur le point de m'arriver. Je souhaitais que ce soit vrai que le temps s'écoule au ralenti et que chaque détail soit perceptible quand j'étais sur le point d'être blessée mais ce n'était pas le cas. Si ça l'avait été, j'aurai sans doute été capable de réagir à temps. Il s'avérait, toutefois, qu'actuellement le temps s'accélérait à une vitesse alarmante où tout devenait flou et je semblais me raccrocher à la réalité une fois que j'étais déjà blessée et en train de saigner.

C'était le cas maintenant.

Je ne savais pas ce qui était arrivé, juste que j'étais allongée sur le dos avec quelque chose de gros et moite de sueur situé au-dessus de moi. Mes yeux envoyaient des décharges dans mon cerveau et mon bras était douloureusement replié en dessous de moi. La chose lourde et pleine de sueur ne bougeait pas. Je commençais à m'affoler.

_Un, deux, trois, quatre….sérieusement relève-toi…. Cinq, six, sept………_

Et à ce moment le poids disparu, remplacé par des hurlements, des bruits de pas et …..Des craquements ?

Les craquements venaient-ils de moi ? Est-ce que je pleurai ? Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui venait juste d'arriver ?

Mes doigts se resserrèrent en dessous de moi et se desserrèrent péniblement en sentant les douloureuses morsures du plastique tranchant. Je tenais toujours la bouteille de nettoyant pour le cuir. Je sentis le chiffon huileux dans ma main mais elle commençait à s'engourdir. Mes poumons brûlaient pour reprendre l'air dont j'avais été destitué. J'étais brusquement relevée du sol et déposée sur un banc dans les gradins les plus proches possibles où mes yeux commencèrent à me lancer douloureusement et j'étais vaguement consciente du fait qu'Edward était quelque part dans la pièce. Il avait cet effet-là sur les gens.

_Ou peut être que c'est juste moi qui sent les picotements……_

Lorsque je baissai les yeux, je tombai nez à nez avec du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Apparemment, cette putain de bouteille de nettoyant était faite de plastique suffisamment dur pour se briser. Mon teeshirt était tâché de cette matière visqueuse. Je basculai ma tête en arrière et essayai de ne pas le regarder. Pas vraiment intimidée par la vue du sang mais il semblait tout de même rendre l'élancement bien plus réel. Emmett me tenait le visage entre ses mains et disait quelque chose. Quoi, je n'en ai aucune idée parce qu'il y avait ce petit bourdonnement dans mes oreilles. Ça ne pouvait pas être bon ça, non ?

_Tu viens juste de te faire mettre KO camarade ! D'accord, je sais que j'en ai déjà utilisé un mais je dois faire ça. BIENVENUE DANS LE DOME DU TONNERRE* SALOPE. (*en référence à l'arène dans Mad Max) Ok, je me sens mieux maintenant. Oh et bon courage avec cet œil au beurre noir. Tu vas déguster._

Quoi ? Je fixai Emmett, tentant de relier quelque chose de ce qu'il disait lorsque j'entrevis un flash de cheveux cuivrés juste derrière son oreille. Je me penchai à peine pour voir avant qu'Emmett ne me redresse. Mais ce n'était pas assez rapide pour que je ne manque pas de voir Edward en train de rouer de coups un type plaqué au mur à côté de ces stupides poteaux matelassés.

_Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?_

Les bruits commencèrent à se répandre dans mon cerveau et c'est à ce moment précis que je réalisai que je voulais que le silence s'installe parce que tout était beaucoup trop bruyant ici. Peu importe ce qui causait ce merveilleux bourdonnement devait revenir avant que je me mette à le pourchasser pour l'étrangler après m'avoir abandonné dans cet état. Je secouai prudemment la tête en direction d'Emmett et de ma main valide et huileuse, je tentai de lui pousser l'épaule. Il parut confus pendant un instant avant de basculer en arrière sur ces talons et là je vis quelque chose d'effrayant.

Jasper était en train de tirer sur Edward par les épaules (sans résultat) pendant que ce dernier frappait un inconnu dans l'estomac de manière répétitive. La tête de l'homme était posée sur l'épaule d'Edward et se balançait d'un côté à l'autre. Il avait l'air inconscient….saoul peut-être. Je regardai pendant ce qui aurait pu être des heures parce qu'en l'occurrence, _après_ avoir été blessée, tout commençait à ralentir. Mon Dieu, Edward avait l'air incontrôlable. Chacun de ses muscles était tendu au maximum et il semblait presque effrayé par _lui-même_.

La précision de ses coups de poing et sa concentration était impressionnante. Si je ne me sentais pas si mal pour ce type se faisant massacrer, je serai probablement en train de baver…dans ma culotte. Les muscles dans le dos d'Edward tremblaient en se resserrant à chaque va et vient de son poing. Je pouvais voir ses cuisses se tendre alors qu'il penchait tout son poids en avant, coinçant l'homme contre le mur. Ses cheveux lui tombaient dans les yeux mais ça n'avait pas l'air de l'empêcher de voir exactement à quels endroits stratégiques il devait frapper.

Avec la douleur lancinante de mon œil et de ma main me ramenant dans la dure réalité, les pièces du puzzle de ce qui venait de se passer commencèrent à se mettre en place les unes avec les autres.

L'homme inconnu était le poids lourd et trempé de sueur. Les hurlements étaient d'Edward.

_Bravo ! Mesdames et messieurs, la prochaine Nancy Drew ! (jeune détective dans un film de 2007)_

L'homme sans nom cracha du sang….

« Emmett, arrête-le. » Je pouvais à peine faire sortir ces mots de ma bouche desséchée mais je savais qu'il m'avait entendue. Il hocha la tête une seconde plus tard et se releva avec ce que je pouvais considérer comme une excellente agilité pour quelqu'un d'aussi balaise et se jeta sur le dos d'Edward. Entre Emmett et Jasper, ils parvinrent à le faire lâcher prise. L'homme sans nom tomba sur le sol et d'autres types le ramassèrent et le sortirent de là pour qu'il puisse mourir ou se faire soigner, j'en avais aucune idée.

Edward resta figé contre Emmett, sa respiration difficile et un regard de prédateur. Il baissa la tête, regardant à travers ses cils, ses épaules voûtées et ses genoux légèrement pliés. Il les regarda trainer l'homme inconscient hors d'ici. Peu importe où ils emmenaient ce type, j'espérai que c'était dans un autre pays.

Mes pensées étaient en train de me quitter et j'avais vraiment envie de dormir. Je m'allongeai très lentement sur le côté de mon corps qui ne saignait pas et fermai les yeux. Je ne prêtai même plus attention au plastique dans ma main et ça en disait long parce que je sûre que ce nettoyant n'était pas bon à frotter sur des plaies ouvertes.

Vaguement consciente d'avoir été ramassée et quelque peu cohérente pendant le trajet en voiture, à peine lucide quand nous entrions dans l'appartement, j'étais finalement installée sur les toilettes dans la salle de bain et repensai brièvement à l'ironie de la situation. N'avions-nous pas déjà fait ça auparavant ?

« Bella ? Bella, chérie est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

C'était Jasper. Doux, attentionné, délicat Jasper qui prend tellement bien soin de mon Edward. Où était Edward ? Oh, ce devait être lui ces hurlements continuels. Oui, c'était bien Edward. Je ne pensais avoir déjà vu son visage aussi rouge que ça avant. De petites tâches blanches étaient éparpillées à travers ce même rouge. Il était vraiment écarlate. C'était si mignon.

« Hein ? Jasper, tu sais quoi ? T'es mon second mec préféré. Vraiment, mais ne dis rien à Emmett. J'aime bien Emmett mais tu es le second et il est le troisième. »

«Merde, je pense qu'elle a une commotion cérébrale. »

J'aurai préféré qu'il ne dise pas des conneries pareilles parce que ça faisait hurler Edward encore plus fort et ma tête me faisait de ce fait encore plus souffrir.

« Commochion ? Je vais bien. Je suis juste tombée. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter. »

« Non, ce fils de pute t'a fait un plaquage ! Il aurait pu te casser le bras ou la jambe, ou bon Dieu, tu aurais très bien pu t'ouvrir le crâne sur ce sol ! »

« Elle n'a aucun saignement provenant de la tête mais il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital pour sa main. »

Edward hurlait de nouveau et il le faisait vraiment très prés de ma tête. Ouille.

« Hé !Chhhhhut, tu es trop bruyant, Bébé, enfin, j'aime bien…. quand on devient bruyants mais bon Dieu, baisse le volume. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été bruyants à nouveau ? Je veux dire se laisser aller. Je veux dire du sexe. Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été…eut du sexe ? Tu n'aimes plus mes parties féminines ? »

« Elle a besoin d'aller à l'hôpital. » Répéta Jasper.

« Non ! Pas de docteurs. S'il vous plait ? Ils sentent le plastique et les aiguilles. »

Jasper me lança un petit sourire amusé pendant qu'Edward leva les yeux au ciel. Ils me forçaient à …

« Tu vas à l'hôpital. » Edward me donnait des ordres. C'était agaçant et quelque peu sexy.

_Oh bon sang. Reprends-toi ! Ressaisie-toi ! Nous avons un objectif ! Nous avons un but !_

« Tu n'es pas allé à l'hôpital et tu étais évanoui sur le sol. T'es un hypougrite. Hypocrite. »

Bon sang, j'étais en train d'aggraver mon cas et je le savais. Mais je détestai les hôpitaux. Je les détestai vraiment. J'y avais passé beaucoup de temps quand j'étais enfant et quand votre sens de l'équilibre était aussi mauvais que le mien, vos visites aux urgences pour les points de sutures et aiguilles devenaient quasi régulières. Sans déconner, pourquoi est-ce que les injections antitétaniques ne pouvaient pas durer éternellement ? Mon monologue interne leva les yeux au ciel. Lui aussi savait que j'étais en train de perdre cette bataille.

Edward me jeta un regard noir et je remarquais les coupures sur ses articulations.

_Attention, changement de sujet…._

« Bon sang, Edward ! Jasper, regardes ses mains ! Il… »

« …a déjà eut bien pire mais tout de suite maintenant tu es ma priorité. Bella, comment te sens-tu ? Où as-tu mal ? »

« Au cœur ? » _Parce que je voulais qu'Edward me mordille les petits bouts._

« Sérieusement ? » Il semblait réellement inquiet.

« Non. » _Oui._

Il soupira et secoua la tête. J'avais l'impression que Charlie allait de nouveau me dire que je ne pouvais pas vraiment aller au cinéma avec Eric parce qu'il avait eut une amende pour excès de vitesse la semaine précédente. Putain de Forks, putain de huit kilomètres au dessus de la limitation de vitesse. Merci mon Dieu pour l'amende cependant parce que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de sortir avec lui, il avait les cheveux gras qu'il essayait de cacher derrière tout ce gel et …

_D'accord, redescends sur Terre maintenant, parce que tout de suite maintenant, t'es en train de parler à voix haute et je crois qu'Edward est sur le point d'avoir une rupture d'anévrisme. _

_Oups._

« D'accord, j'ai peut être effectivement besoin d'aller à l'hôpital. »

Et sur ces mots nous partions sur le champ! Et je disais bien sur le champ, parce qu'Edward m'avait prit dans ses bras tellement rapidement que j'en eu envie de vomir.

_Oui, c'est très classe. Merci de prendre soin de moi mon chéri !_

Le trajet me fit me sentir un peu étourdie. Toutefois, je n'étais pas sûre que ça ait quelque chose à voir avec le trajet en voiture et plutôt tout à voir avec le fait que j'avais facilement perdu un litre de sang. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur le bouton pause pendant un moment et d'un seul coup, nous étions à l'hôpital où la fonction avance rapide était sur 3x. L'élancement dans mon œil était en veille comparé à la brûlure dans ma main.

Je me rétractai intérieurement quand le docteur entra dans ma petite case carrée avec des rideaux. Le papier toilette enroulé sous mes fesses se froissait et chaque froissement m'agaçait de plus en plus. J'avais l'impression d'être mise en quarantaine. Edward se pencha sur moi avec une main dans mon dos et l'autre tenant l'avant-bras de ma main blessée. Il semblait marmonner quelque chose en rapport avec, tuer, fils de pute de sac à merde, et empalé. Je n'étais pas sûre mais je me disais que ça avait surement quelque chose à voir avec moi et l'homme sans nom à la salle de sport. Cependant, je préférai les appliquer au docteur qui m'auscultait actuellement la paume de la main en y passant un coton tout en 'huhuant', 'ahahant' et en étant comme tout ces connards de médecins qui ne vous disait jamais rien sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de constater.

_Encore un passage de ce coton, mon gars, et je sens que d'un tic nerveux je vais t'en coller une en pleine figure._

J'aurai levé les yeux au ciel si l'un des deux n'essayait pas de s'infiltrer dans mon cerveau, tout en enflant hors de sa paupière. Des mots comme élancement, battement, écrasement, picotement, brulure et douleur me parcouraient le cerveau avant que je ne réalise que le docteur était en train de demander une radio. Soudain, des petits symboles de dollars commencèrent à envahir mon esprit et je réalisai que je n'avais pas les moyens de payer pour cette consultation.

« Euh, actuellement je me sens beaucoup mieux. Est-ce que je ne pourrai pas plutôt rentrer à la maison, prendre une aspirine et me coucher. »

Ce soit disant médecin me regarda comme s'il venait de me pousser un troisième œil.

« Mademoiselle Swan, vous avez très probablement une commotion cérébrale et votre main à besoin de points de suture. Je serai d'avis que vous ne bougiez pas d'ici et que vous nous laissiez faire notre boulot. »

Je senti le bout des doigts d'Edward s'enfoncer dans mon dos. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce que le gentil docteur commençait à devenir désagréable ou parce qu'il était inquiet que je fasse autant d'histoires. Dans les deux sens, tout ça commençait à devenir sérieusement lourd. Je dégustai suffisament comme ça.

Je haussai les épaules en tentant désespérément de lui faire lâcher prise ce qui eut pour effet de me donner l'air d'une petite gamine en plein caprice. Et ça ne marchait pas.

_Soupir._

Après quarante cinq minutes, deux radios, une discussion assommante avec une infirmière plus vieille que Mathusalem et faire exprès d'ignorer Edward, j'étais autorisée à rentrer à la maison. Pas de commotion cérébrale, pas de sédatifs merdiques, seulement une bande de gaze posée sur mon œil et cinq petits points de suture juste en dessous de mon pouce. Oh, et aussi un Edward super énervé pour couronner le tout.

_Oh oui c'est vrai, j'ai moi-même demandé à ce qu'on me défonce la tête. Connard._

Il me lança un petit regard, plus que satisfait lorsqu'il paya la facture.

Je me contrarierai de cela plus tard. Pour l'heure, j'avais bien trop mal.

Dommage, j'étais amoureuse de lui parce que j'aurais vraiment pu lui en vouloir à mort.

_Hum hum._

Quoi ? Oh, et puis merde.

Je me réveillai avec une migraine épouvantable et le nez d'Edward à quelques centimètres du mien. J'aurai sans doute retirée ma tête brusquement si j'avais pu mais chaque centimètre de mon corps refusait de coopérer. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et je pouvais y voir ses méninges en plein travail. Je n'aurai pas dû essayer de rire mais c'était beaucoup trop marrant. Il parut surpris et confus et tout simplement inquiet de ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Comme la première fois d'une baby-sitter, s'apercevant qu'il n'y avait aucune explication sur le paquet de couches. Je pouvais déjà m'imaginer tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables sur ce qu'il se passerait à mon réveil qu'il avait dû se passer et repasser dans la tête. Il sauta du lit et attrapa un verre d'eau posé sur la table de nuit, en renversant sur son oreiller et prit également ce qui semblait être des pilules.

_Venez voir maman mes chéries !_

Avalant les deux pilules qu'il me tendait ainsi que l'eau, je me rallongeai dans le lit merveilleusement confortable d'Edward et végétai tout simplement. Il fut attentionné et doux toute la journée. Je me rappelai encore, avec un petit sourire moqueur, du savon que Jasper lui avait passé quand nous étions rentrés à l'appartement. C'était vraiment très amusant de voir Jasper lui parler de cette façon et de voir Edward se sentir tout con pour son comportement complètement idiot, parce que c'était exactement ce que ses hurlements superflus étaient….complètement idiots. Je me fichai pas mal de ce qu'il m'avait balancé, c'était l'intonation avec laquelle il l'avait fait qui me gênait. Il aurait très bien pu me dire que les martiens avaient atterrît et que nous allions tous crever par inhalation de leurs gaz toxiques.

Mais aujourd'hui, il était calme et poli. Toujours à mes petits soins et répondant à mes moindres demandes. Arrivé 17 heures, je me sentais déjà beaucoup mieux. Il appliquait de la glace sur mon visage et me caressait la joue pendant que nous regardions des films et il me cajolait comme un bébé.

J'adorai chaque seconde de tout ça.

_Je devrais me faire cogner dessus plus souvent._

« Tu n'as pas d'entrainement aujourd'hui ? »

« Jasper m'a donné quelques jours de repos. »

« Quand a lieu ton combat ? »

« Je crois que je devrais sans doute aller chercher plus de glace. »

« Je crois que tu devrais arrêter de me ménager et me dire quand a lieu ton combat. »

« La semaine prochaine, Samedi. »

« Tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué, non ? Contre qui nous battons-nous? »

« _Je_ me bat contre un type du nom de James. »

Les réponses qu'il me donnait étaient courtes et sèches. J'étais en train de l'agacer mais il restait indulgent. Edward énervé était vraiment trop mignon.

« Peu importe. Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Qu'est-ce que tu gagnes si tu le bats ? Est-ce que tu gagnes une grosse ceinture brillante ? »

« Cent soixante quinze mille dollars. Et non, pas de ceinture. »

« Putain de merde ! Est-ce que tu gagnes autant à chaque fois que tu fais un combat ? »

« Non, ce sont juste les gains pour cette fois-ci. Le compte est de cinquante mille. »

« Le compte ? »

« Si je perds. Je gagne cinquante mille, si je perds le combat. Cent soixante quinze mille si je le gagne. »

« Tu gagnes de l'argent si tu perds le combat ? »

Il ria. Vocabulaire de boxe, monsieur-je-sais-tout, idiot.

« S'il n'y avait pas un petit dédommagement personne ne voudrait le faire. Ça aide également quelque peu à réduire la triche. S'il y a un genre de compensation pour avoir risqué tes fesses, alors tu es moins tenté d'essayer de forcer ton adversaire à abandonner avant le combat. »

« Mais ils ont tout de même essayé de te faire abandonner avant le combat. »

« Ça c'est parce que le salaud que j'affronte samedi ne pense pas pouvoir me battre à la loyale. Bon, maintenant je crois qu'il est l'heure de te mettre au lit. T'es debout depuis un bon bout de temps. »

« Arrêtes de te prendre pour ma mère. J'ai encore envie de parler. »

« Et bien pas moi. Je vais me coucher et tu viens avec moi. »

« Ouais, si tu le dis. »

_Sois heureuse ! Il a dit que tu venais avec lui……_

Arrêtes de chanter dans ma tête.

Il me porta sans aucun effort et je me blottissais contre son torse. J'étais peut-être agacée qu'il me fasse taire et me mette au lit mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je ne pouvais pas en profiter pour me faire dorloter par Edward. Il me donna de nouvelles pilules, me borda dans le lit et vint se pelotonner contre moi, son torse collé contre mon dos, il fit attention à l'emplacement de ma main et resta à une bonne distance de mon œil.

Cette nuit-là, je rêvais d'Edward, du SAMU et de billets tombant du plafond de la salle de sport pendant que tout le monde comptait jusqu'à dix.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce fameux chapitre 5.**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que la traduction était ok. J'ai eu quelques difficultés à certains passages et je remercie google pour son aide. Google est mon ami. ;-)**

**En relisant l'ensemble du chapitre avant de le poster, je n'étais pas trop convaincue mais sachant combien de personnes se trouvaient sans doute derrière leurs écrans à attendre avec impatience, j'ai préféré poster le chapitre et attendre de voir les commentaires positifs et/ou négatifs.**

**Je vais sans doute prendre un peu plus de temps avant de poster chapitre 6, les textes et dialogues se compliquent avec des termes de boxe pour lesquels je ne suis pas du tout familière. Donc, pas de panique, le chapitre 6 sera bien posté cette semaine mais je ne peux pas garantir à quel moment. Et pour toutes celles qui se demandaient"mais pourquoi se type s'en est prit à Bella?", c'est dans le chapitre 6 avec le point de vue d'Edward. ;-)**

**Un grand merci à toutes pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements. Je commence à avoir un peu de mal à répondre à chaque commentaire dans les temps mais j'essaie quand même. C'est important pour moi.**

**bientôt pour la suite.**


	6. Tu n'as pas osé

_***** PETIT RAPPEL : Je ne suis en aucun cas l'auteur de cette histoire, je ne suis que la traductrice. Cette histoire appartient à Nobloodnofoul et je tente de traduire au plus prés de son texte, sans trop faire de mot à mot. *****_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapitre 6 – Tu n'as pas osé**

Point de vue d'Edward

Bella s'était assoupi quelques minutes auparavant. Je surveillais sa respiration et quand je fus certain qu'elle avait glissé dans un profond sommeil, je me redressai sur un de mes coudes et la regardai. Ses traits étaient à la fois fins et doux…et si fragiles.

_Soit tu te fais pousser une paire de seins sois tu commences à prendre des stéroïdes. Ce mélange de stupide douceur et d'homme des cavernes et en train de me donner des vertiges._

Je traçai sa joue avec mon doigt. Elle commençait à avoir un joli œil au beurre noir. La vilaine tache sombre faisait penser à de l'encre rouge répandue sur une toile blanche. Son visage était toujours très enflé, ses paupières boursoufflées et ses cils anormalement déployés.

Je sentais la fureur monter en moi.

C'était un rappel de la rapidité à laquelle les choses pouvaient mal tourner.

***Flashback***

_J'étais en train de transpirer comme une pute dans un confessionnal._

_Jasper m'observait de derrière ses gants de boxe et j'esquivai un autre coup dans les côtes. Il pivota et tenta un autre coup, me cognant seulement l'avant bras. J'étais plutôt en forme. J'effectuai quelques blocages de plus et esquivai ses coups de pieds avant qu'il ne me dise de prendre une pause avant de faire du sparring. C'était l'échauffement typique. Abdos puis entrainement du coup droit, pompes puis entrainement du crochet, fentes puis entrainement des coups de pieds, tractions et blocage de coups. Après tout ça, le sparring: La meilleure partie. _

_Je retirai mon teeshirt et attrapai une nouvelle bouteille d'eau et une serviette. Par chance, mon short n'était pas encore collé à mes jambes mais il n'en était pas loin. Je sortais dans l'annexe et apercevais immédiatement Bella. Elle était de l'autre côté de la salle, en train de nettoyer les poteaux du ring, remuant ses jolies petites fesses par la même occasion. _

_Regagnant mon self-contrôle, je me tournai vers les tapis d'échauffements bleu, posés au sol à la place du ring, mais mes traitres yeux retournèrent se poser de nouveau sur Bella. Je la regardai astiquer les poteaux usés de haut en bas avec son chiffon. Ses bras étaient complètement tendus et ses muscles fins se contractaient doucement quand elle appliquait un peu plus de pression…_

_Je grognai et m'adossai de nouveau contre le mur, continuant à la regarder, essayant désespérément de ne pas faire grimper la toile de tente._

_Jasper discutait un peu plus loin avec celui, qui je le suppose, était le bâtard avec lequel j'allai m'entrainer au sparring. Mes yeux étaient si étroitement fixés sur Bella, que je n'eu pas le temps de voir le crétin qui reculait vers elle alors qu'il s'entrainait avec un autre connard. Soudain, il tira son bras vers l'arrière, se préparant à rendre un coup lorsque son coude cogna Bella au visage et mes jambes firent brusquement avancer tout le reste de mon corps vers eux. Je le regardai avec effroi perdre son équilibre et tomber en arrière….sur elle. Sa tête heurt ait le sol et rebondissait une seule fois avant qu'elle ne soit assommée. Il ne resta sur elle que quelques secondes avant que je ne le relève brutalement en le tirant par son teeshirt. Un simple coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule au sang maculant le sol autour de sa tête et j'explosai. Je refermai mon bras autour du cou de ce bâtard et me laissai aller à ma colère. Je pouvais sentir mes poings s'entailler contre ses côtes, les picotements insupportables de la sueur se mélangeant au sang et la texture abrasive de mes bandages frottant dessus. Mes jambes se retenaient de partir pour cogner ce connard. Je ressentais une étrange résistance sur mon cou et mes épaules. C'était insupportable. Je savais que sans y réfléchir, j'étais en train de l'insulter de tous les noms possibles et imaginables, lui révélant le fond de ma pensée. Des sentiments insensés sur la façon dont j'allai l'enculer alors que mon poing tenait parfaitement ces promesses. Il s'affaissait sous mes coups et sa bouche recracha un peu de sang, giclant sur mes épaules nues._

_La résistance tripla et je pris conscience du visage habituellement illuminé d'Emmett qui me dévisageait d'un air inquiet. Je regardai d'autres mecs emmener le type, et j'étais à deux doigts de lui foncer dessus, de lui péter son coude et de le lui faire bouffer. Je reprenais finalement conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de moi et vis Jasper me passer devant et se déplacer rapidement. Et là, je vis Bella, son visage enflé était déjà en train de changer de couleur, sa main dégoulinait de sang. Elle était allongée sur le banc, si tendue et immobile que mon cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant en plein milieu de sa course et je ne trouvais plus l'instinct de respirer nulle part._

_Les mains de Jasper étaient sur son cou et son visage, repoussant ses cheveux et vérifiant l'état de son œil. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en ressortit un rouleau de gaze et du ruban adhésif. Retirant quelque chose de la main de Bella, il enroula rapidement la gaze autour de sa paume et la fixa avec l'adhésif._

Bon, je sais que Jasper est de notre côté, mais franchement, il faut que ça s'arrête. Va la chercher et occupe-toi d'elle.

_Quand je la rejoignais enfin, Jasper recula d'un pas et si toute cette situation n'avait pas été en train de me bouffer de l'intérieur, j'aurai sans doute éclaté de rire en le voyant vaciller. Je soulevais sans difficulté le corps inanimé de Bella dans mes bras et levai les yeux vers Emmett. Il tourna la tête et commença à ordonner à tous les autres membres de la salle de reprendre leurs activités. Jasper me précédait, ouvrant les portes et sortant de je ne sais où les clés de ma voiture._

_Pour la première fois en deux ans, quelqu'un d'autre conduisait ma Volvo et je m'asseyais à l'arrière._

_Nous arrivions chez moi en un temps record. Je la portai en haut des escaliers puis dans mon appartement, repensant à quelques semaines plus tôt où elle en avait fait de même pour moi. Et si c'était encore possible, je me sentais encore plus furieux de la savoir blessée. Elle semblait commencer à revenir à elle lorsque je la déposai dans la salle de bain. Jasper me regarda d'un air inquiet et je lui lançai un regard menaçant._

_« Écoutes, je crois que tu devrais me laisser jeter un œil sur elle. Tu trembles plutôt pas mal mon pote et tes mains sont plutôt amochées. Laisse-moi l'examiner. »_

_Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, je relâchai mon étreinte sur les épaules de Bella et laissait faire Jasper. S'il y avait bien une personne au monde en laquelle je pouvais avoir confiance, c'était Jasper._

_Quand Bella reprit finalement connaissance, elle avait l'air totalement ivre. Je savais par expérience que son comportement quelque peu étourdi était dû au coup puissant qu'elle avait prit sur la tête. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de bouillir en arrière plan de son petit échange avec Jasper. Chaque mots qu'elle avait du mal à prononcer me donnaient envie de retrouver ce bâtard et de faire en sorte que tous ses organes internes étaient exposés au grand jour. Après qu'elle ait terminé de proclamer que je ne voulais pas d'elle sexuellement et que Jasper en savait bien plus sur nous que je l'aurais voulu, elle décida qu'elle avait effectivement besoin de voir un docteur. C'était plutôt amusant parce que de toute façon, qu'elle veuille ou qu'elle ne veuille pas, elle y serait allée quand même._

_La visite aux urgences était drôle également. Je n'arrêtai pas de me prendre des regards par les infirmières et le docteur, comme si j'étais celui qui l'avait frappé. Elle m'ignora tout au long de la visite et quand elle demanda si elle ne pouvait pas plutôt rentrer à la maison et dormir, je savais exactement pourquoi. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas les moyens de payer pour les radios. Mais sérieusement, nous étions déjà sur place et tout ceci allait déjà être assez couteux. J'étais ravi de régler la facture quand nous nous en allions. Après mon petit discours sur le fait de prendre de soin d'elle, il était hors de question de ne pas régler cette facture. L'argent n'avait plus autant d'importance, plus vraiment. J'avais sacrifié mon visage et mon corps pour l'argent actuellement présent dans mon compte bancaire. Le moins que je puisse faire était de payer pour elle afin qu'elle se fasse soigner. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi….cela valait bien dix fois cette somme. Je me sentais satisfait et énervé tout à la fois. J'avais peut-être été un hypocrite en l'obligeant à aller à l'hôpital mais elle était hypocrite quand il s'agissait de laisser d'autres personnes s'inquiéter pour elle._

***Fin du Flashback***

Mes envies de meurtre s'étaient évaporées du fait qu'elle aille bien mais dans ces moments là où je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux ou entendre sa voix, ces pulsions violentes semblaient refaire surface.

Toute la scène de la salle de bain ne cessa de se rejouer dans ma tête toute la nuit. Je voulais lui dire que j'avais envie d'elle. J'avais envie d'elle à un point inimaginable mais je me sentais tellement con après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, je ne savais plus trop quoi faire.

J'étais à la limite de perdre mon contrôle avant de découvrir qu'elle était à la rue. Cette petite altercation nous avait renvoyé à la case départ dans l'avancée physique de notre relation, pour ma part en tout cas. Je voulais qu'elle se sente en sécurité avec moi. Je pouvais sentir une tension dissimulée se dégager d'elle. Elle s'attendait à ce que je la laisse tomber. Je ne voyais pas d'autres moyens de la convaincre que j'étais là et que je n'allais pas m'en aller. Je voulais cette relation, je la voulais _elle_.

_Ok, je vais te laisser repenser à tout ça une minute et voir si tu arrives à capter tout seul…._

Bon Dieu, j'étais trop con. Bien sûr qu'elle se sentait comme ça. Je ne l'avais pas touché depuis deux semaines. Se câliner et s'embrasser ne remplaçait pas le sexe. Elle pensait que je ne la trouvai plus attirante.

_« Tu n'aimes plus mes parties féminines ? »_

Oui c'est ça, j'étais un vrai connard. Un putain, de stupide, connard. Grognant, je me laissai retomber sur mon oreiller et me passai la main dans les cheveux.

_Maintenant que tu as trouvé le problème. Trouve la solution._

Bon, clairement il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de réparer tout ça. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui sauter dessus alors qu'elle était dans cet état. Non ? Non, je ne pouvais pas.

Hum….

Je devais faire quelque chose pour que ce soit spécial. Je devais vraiment lui montrer que je la désirai, ne lui laisser aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle me rendait complètement dingue. Je devais réparer cela. Je n'étais pas vraiment du genre bougies et pétales de roses. Bordel, qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire ? Je n'avais jamais eu besoin de faire un truc de ce genre auparavant. Les soirées romantiques me semblaient superflues lorsque tout ce que les deux personnes voulaient c'étaient sauter dans un lit et y aller comme des lapins.

_Allô ? Je croyais qu'on avait arrêté d'être idiot._

Il me fallait un plan. J'avais besoin de romantisme. J'avais besoin de quelque chose qui dise ' Tu es la femme la plus chaude que j'ai jamais vue et cette première fois tout les deux était si incroyable que je n'arrête pas d'y repenser, mais je suis trop incompétent sur le plan émotionnel pour trouver le juste milieu entre te ravager bestialement et te montrer que je veux que tu restes à mes côtés pour toujours.' Il me fallait quelque chose comme ça. Faisaient-ils des cartes postales Hallmark dans ce genre ? Je pourrais tout simplement en acheter une vierge et écrire ça à l'intérieur…

_Idiot._

_

* * *

  
_

(Une semaine plus tard)

Point de vue de Bella

Je sentai de légères caresses sur mes hanches dénudées. Edward était réveillé…. Je réalisai qu'il faisait toujours sombre dans la chambre. Mes yeux s'entrouvrirent très légèrement pour regarder l'heure sur le réveil, il était 23h30. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures que nous étions allés nous coucher. Je remarquai que la lumière de la salle de bain était allumée, éclairant faiblement la chambre. Je tournai la tête et mon regard plongea dans les yeux verts d'Edward. Ces derniers étaient à moitié fermés et dilatés. J'arrêtai de respirer, de peur de faire un mauvais mouvement qui le sortirait de cet état.

_Pitié, pitié, pitié, faites que ce soit bien ce que je pense que c'est._

Ces doigts continuèrent leurs caresses d'avant en arrière sous mon nombril, se dirigeant tout doucement de plus en bas vers l'élastique de ma petite culotte. Il se pencha vers moi et pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec une telle douceur que je ne sentis presque pas le contact. Ses doigts plongèrent ensuite sous le tissu et j'étais plus qu'avisée à quel point j'étais mouillée. Bon sang de rêves.

Son petit gémissement contre ma bouche associé aux caresses de ses doigts sur mes parties intimes me fit partir au quart de tour. Je me redressai et agrippai son cou, pressant mes lèvres plus fermement sur les siennes et l'embrassant fougueusement.

_Enfin ! On obtient un peu d'action !_

Je sentais son sexe dur se presser contre ma hanche quand il commença à le frotter contre moi. Dieu sait que j'avais envie de ça mais il y avait quelque chose de pas correcte. Quelque chose ne cessait de me tanner d'arrêter, d'évaluer la situation puis de poursuivre.

« Attends….attends. Ton combat a lieu demain. Crois-tu que ce soit une bonne idée de faire ça ? »

« Est-ce que tu as envie d'attendre après le combat ? Je ne sais pas si je vais être opérationnel pour _ça_ après.» Sa voix était enrouée alors qu'il parlait contre mon épaule. C'est alors, que d'un mouvement rapide, ses doigts quittèrent ma culotte, ils me retirèrent mon/son teeshirt et il le jeta sur le côté.

_Prends ça Madame la négative. Et maintenant ferme-là et fonce._

Il retourna à ses précédentes occupations et j'avalai ma salive avec difficulté, essayant de ne pas l'imaginer blessé le lendemain soir. Une fois de retour dans ma petite culotte, il déplaça ses doigts du haut vers le bas, sans jamais me pénétrer, pour me taquiner. Mes jambes commencèrent à trembler en un rien de temps et alors que je m'apprêtai à lui demander de juste le faire…il le fit. Il glissa deux doigts à l'intérieur et les bougea avec de petits mouvements, les incurvant juste comme il le fallait et me faisant haleter.

_Bon Dieu, il est bien trop bon là-dessus._

« Je veux que tu saches que ces dernières semaines, à te regarder, te toucher et ne pas pouvoir te faire tout ça furent un véritable Enfer pour moi. »

Oooh, mais comment arrive-il encore a former des phrases dans un moment pareil ?

« J'aime tes 'parties féminines' et ce soir je vais te montrer à quel point j'ai envie d'elles. A quel point j'ai envie de toi. »

Bon sang de bonsoir.

_Code bleu ! Code bleu ! Il nous faut des réponses, à vous !_

« Ennnnnh. Je me sens si bien. »

_On est en train de te perdre, là !_

« Chuuuut, laisse-moi m'occuper de tout. Laisse-moi te faire du bien bébé. »

Il n'y avait pas de mots. Il y avait juste des doigts et des mains et ... venait-il tout juste de m'appeler 'bébé ' ?

_Oh, il vient juste de trouver un téton….avec ses lèvres._

Je me cambrai contre lui et il glissait son autre bras derrière moi, l'enroulant autour de ma taille pour me maintenir immobile. Ses doigts miraculeux étaient en train de me transformer en une véritable boule de feu. Il déposait de petits baisers et me léchait partout dans le cou. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une toute petite boite dont Edward serait les parois. Il n'avait pas besoin de me faire taire, même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurai pas pu exprimer la moindre de mes pensées de manières orale.

Il accéléra ses mouvements, pressant son pouce sur mon clito et commença à y pratiquer de petits mouvements circulaires. J'étais dangereusement proche de mon orgasme.

« Laisse-toi aller. Laisse-toi aller pour moi. Tu es si belle Bella. Si merveilleusement belle. »

Et juste parce qu'il me l'avait demandé si gentiment, je le faisais. Je me laissai aller à mon orgasme. Et tout ça sur ses merveilleux doigts. Je me cambrai encore plus, en gémissant et plantai mes ongles dans son cou et ses épaules. Me laissant retomber sur la couette, je réalisai que ce n'était que le début de ses plans. Il amena son genou entre mes jambes et les écarta, se plaçant entre elles. Je bouillonnai d'excitation pour lui mais ne ressentais pas ce que j'avais besoin de ressentir. Il se tenait au-dessus de moi, éloigné de moi. Je me cambrai et me contorsionnai contre lui mais il ne répondait toujours pas.

« Pas si vite. Je n'en ai pas encore terminé avec toi. »

Il glissa vers moi, embrassant tout autour de mes seins, frottant son nez contre mes tétons et respirant profondément. C'était carrément érotique, je le regardai fermer les yeux à chaque fois. Il embrassa ensuite mon ventre jusqu'à atteindre mon nombril, qu'il caressa avec sa langue. Mon cerveau complètement retourné de désir mit quelque temps avant de réaliser après quoi il en était. Oh mon Dieu, pas ça. Tout sauf ça !

_Tout sauf ça ? Non, tout sauf 'Ne t'arrêtes pas'. Franchement, combien de fois t'es-tu imaginé sa tête entre tes jambes ?_

Assurément, ses bras glissèrent sous mes cuisses et agrippèrent mes poignets, me maintenant effectivement immobile. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur le tissu trempé de ma petite culotte et fermai les yeux. Oh Mon Dieu. Je regardai en bas et le vis en train de me fixer. Ses yeux étaient à moitié refermés quand il pressa son nez contre mon clito et commença à le frotter dessus tout doucement. J'haletai encore plus fort et je suis sure que je devais avoir l'air désespéré.

Mes yeux clignèrent vers sa mâchoire alors que cette dernière descendait lentement et il sortit sa langue pour me lécher par-dessus ma culotte. Je laissai retomber ma tête en arrière sur l'oreiller et gonflai mon torse vers le haut. Si c'était ce que j'obtenais en attendant, j'attendrai tout le temps. Il me lécha lentement, de manière agonisante pendant qu'il enfouissait son nez dans mon clito et je savais que j'étais foutue. Quand il ajouta les vibrations d'un grognement, je laissai échapper un petit cri.

Il relâcha mes poignets et se redressa subitement, attrapant l'élastique de ma petite culotte et retirant cette dernière avec impatience. Elle alla vite rejoindre mon teeshirt. Il reprit sa place en bas, appuyant ses avant-bras contre mes cuisses écartées, sa respiration rapide et saccadée contre moi.

« J'ai envie de toi Bella. J'ai _besoin_ de toi. Est-ce que tu me crois ? »

Je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer en hochant la tête. Une surcharge de désir aurait été un euphémisme.

« Dis-le-moi Bella. Dis-moi que tu me crois. »

« Je…je te…oh mon Dieu, je te crois. Je t'en prie, je te crois ! »

Sa langue était…bon sang je n'avais pas de mots pour la décrire. Douce, brutale, ferme et pénétrante. Tous ces mots à la fois. Il se servait aussi bien de sa bouche que de ses doigts : de manière magique. Alternant entre des passages brutaux et de petites pénétrations, évitant mon clito avec adresse. Mes mains passèrent derrière sa tête et le tirèrent vers le haut, tentant simplement de le faire lécher mon clito.

_Bon Dieu, je t'en supplie lèches-le, j'en ai besoin. _

Je sentais finalement ses lèvres autour de moi et fus à la limite d'hurler de plaisir. Quelle délicieuse torture. C'était exactement cela. Il me torturait.

Une seconde son visage était planté contre moi et la suivante, parti. J'ouvrai les yeux rapidement et rejetai ma tête en avant, désespérément à sa recherche. Il était à genou entre mes jambes, ses mains empoignant mes cuisses et il me regardait. Ses yeux se déplaçaient lentement, de mon sexe humide et brûlant, à mon ventre, puis en insistant sur mes seins et finalement mes yeux.

« Tu vaux tellement plus que tout ce que je pourrai jamais te donner. »

Il retomba sur moi, se rattrapant avant que nos corps ne se heurtent, ses paumes à plat de chaque côté de ma tête. J'étais passée en mode "complètement sauvage". Je reviendrai, sans aucun doute, plus tard sur ses mots, tentant de comprendre leurs sens mais maintenant, je voulais _ceci_, à l'intérieur de _cela_ et _tout de suite_.

J'attrapai son cou et le tirai vers moi, ignorant totalement le picotement provenant des points de suture, l'embrassant de toutes mes forces pendant que j'encerclai sa taille de mes jambes. C'était pathétique, les gémissements, les frottements et la manière bestiale avec laquelle j'étais pratiquement en train de le supplier. Mais merde, cela faisait des semaines et j'avais suffisamment prit le temps d'y penser. Tous ces jours à la salle de sport, à le regarder, à moitié nu et en sueur. Toutes ces nuits, blottie contre lui. Tous les matins, à sentir son sexe dur pressé contre mes fesses juste avant qu'il ne roule en dehors du lit et aille prendre sa douche où il y faisait ce que je mourrai d'envie de lui faire. C'était beaucoup trop. Le point culminant des semaines de tension sexuelle et de frustration était atteint et mon corps tout entier en irradiait. J'allai prendre ce dont j'avais besoin et il allait me le donner.

Et il savait ce que je voulais. Il savait exactement de quoi j'avais besoin. Se reculant un peu, il baissa les yeux vers moi.

« Je vais te montrer Bella. Je vais m'assurer que tu saches exactement à quel point j'aime chaque centimètre de ton corps et à quel point c'était _dur_ de me retenir. »

Avant que je ne puisse avoir le temps de réfléchir à sa déclaration et l'enregistrer pour plus tard, je sentis son sexe glisser le long de mon entrée. Une fois, deux fois et à la troisième fois, le bout de son pénis se pressa contre moi. Il me fit un petit sourire satisfait, ses bras bloqués de chaque côté de ma tête. A chaque centimètre me pénétrant, son sourire diminua, et son air très sur de lui fut remplacé par un désir ardent. Ses yeux étaient durs et les muscles de ses épaules se contractèrent. Une fois qu'il fut totalement en moi et que j'étais définitivement à sa merci, il baissa les yeux et regarda le point où nos corps étaient reliés puis il émit un petit grognement de plaisir.

Instinctivement, je me cambrai contre lui et il siffla.

« Oh Bon Dieu, c'est trop bon. Tu es trop bonne. » Gémissait-il.

J'étais toujours curieuse de savoir comment il arrivait toujours à parler alors que j'avais bien du mal à respirer, ce qui à la base, était une fonction automatique de notre corps. Ses hanches commencèrent à faire de merveilleuses choses pendant que mes mains agrippaient ses biceps, sentant juste à quel point il était dur alors qu'il se fondait en moi. Rien ne pourrait jamais être aussi bon que cela. Rien ne pourrait jamais me faire sentir aussi bien. Rapidement, je perdais tout contact avec la réalité et concentrai toute mon attention sur ce qu'il se passait entre mes jambes.

De douces et torturantes pénétrations. Il baissa la tête pour capturer mon téton entre ses lèvres et le mordilla gentiment. Reprenant mon souffle, je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux et resserrai ces derniers autour pour le retenir sur ce point.

_Ne le laisse plus jamais quitter ce point. C'est ta nouvelle mission dans la vie._

Mes parois se resserrèrent autour de lui involontairement et il haleta au-dessus de moi, gémissant contre ma peau. En dépit de mon comportement primitif et des bruits ridicules venant de ma bouche, cette expérience toute entière semblait être bien plus. Je sentais les émotions venir de chaque toucher, de chaque moment tendre. Il était en train de m'aimer. Il me montrait à quel point il tenait à moi. Je lui dirai. Je lui dirai ce que je ressentais. Mais tout de suite ne semblait pas être le bon moment. Déclarer votre dévotion éternelle au milieu d'un déchaînement de passion n'était pas une bonne idée.

A en juger par la tournure des événements, maintenant n'était pas le bon moment pour quoi que ce soit à part se laisser aller complètement et oublier tout le reste. Il me tirait de plus en plus loin de lui alors qu'il s'infiltrait en moi plus profondément. Il était partout. Dans ma tête, dans mon cœur, à l'intérieur de moi…partout. Ma tête commençait à tourner et je réalisai que je m'étais arrêté de respirer dans le but de concentrer toute mon attention dans ses actions. Je reprenais donc une profonde inspiration et gémissais lorsqu'il attrapa mon genou, le releva et le plaça sous son coude. Il entra plus profondément en moi, heurtant ce petit point sensible. Je relâchai sa tête en desserrant mes doigts de ses cheveux et m'attaquai à la place à ses épaules, les empoignant dans le but de me raccrocher à ce sentiment de flottement.

Ses grognements s'unissaient à ses va et vient et l'entendre prendre autant de plaisir me rapprochait de ma fin. Ma propre voix gémissait alors que ma tête roulait en arrière sur les oreillers. Je devais me retenir. Cela devait encore durer. Je voulais que cette sensation dure pour toujours.

« Bon Dieu Bella, je te sens si…bon sang…si bien. C'est si bon. »

Mes yeux roulèrent de leur propre chef. J'haletai dans son oreille, gémissant son nom. Il grogna en réponse, se redressa en agrippant mes genoux, glissant ses mains sur mes cuisses et me tira vers le bas brutalement. Il releva mes jambes et les passa sur ses épaules. Je ravalai ma salive et criai quand il entrait de nouveau en moi. Mon torse se bombait et mes mains cherchèrent aveuglément de quoi m'accrocher et je terminai pas saisir les draps de chaque côté de mon corps. Ses mains tenaient mes hanches fermement alors qu'il me pénétrait à un rythme démentiel. Ma tête se débattait dans les draps.

« Je te veux, bon sang ! Je te veux entièrement ! Bordel, personne ne me met dans cet état là. Viens Bella. Viens pour moi. Je veux te sentir jouir ! Jouis pour moi Bébé, jouis pour moi, jouis pour moi, jouis pour moi…. »

« Plus fort, je t'en prie plus fort ! Edward, oh, zut, j'y suis presque, je… »

Je me laissai aller. Je n'avais pas d'autre solution que de me laisser aller. A l'intérieur de moi-même, j'étais figée et en train de fondre, prise de convulsions et brûlante autour de lui. C'était à la limite du douloureux. Mes ongles se plantèrent dans ses avant-bras et mes talons s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules alors que je m'excitai autour de lui. Il fit glisser mes jambes sur les côtés et m'embrassa le cou. Après quelques puissantes pénétrations additionnelles, je sentais sa chaleur alors qu'il se répandait en moi. Ses gémissements s'étouffèrent dans mon cou. Nous restions ainsi encore quelques moments, restants connectés l'un à l'autre et calmant nos respirations. Quand il fut ramolli en moi, il se retira et m'attira contre son torse.

« Je te désire Bella. Et je veux que tu saches que je ressens énormément de choses pour toi. Je suis juste…je n'ai jamais été le genre de personne à savoir comment dire ces choses là. Je ne suis pas le mec le plus romantique et je ferai sans doute pas mal de conneries mais je te prouverai toujours à quel point je te désire. S'il le faut, je passerai le reste de ma vie à te montrer à quel point je tiens à toi. »

« Merci. Je…je sais que tu le penses vraiment et je suis désolée si j'ai l'air d'en demander de trop, bien trop tôt. Je suis heureuse simplement en étant ici avec toi. Je…je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi. »

Son visage était suspicieusement neutre et je sentais des frissons de panique me parcourir tout le corps. C'était sans doute trop tôt pour lui avouer cela. J'étais bien trop brusque pour lui. Comment allai-je bien pouvoir faire marche arrière là-dessus ?

« Je ne peux pas te le dire en retour. J'en ai envie. J'ai des sentiments…très forts pour toi. Je sais que je te veux ici tous les jours. Mais je ne peux pas te dire ça. Pas tout de suite. »

Je hochai la tête parce que je comprenais. Il l'avait dit lui-même. Il avait des sentiments très forts, il me voulait à ses côtés, mais il ne pouvait pas le _dire_. Je comprenais. Et je n'en penserai rien de plus tout de suite.

Il me voulait et pour le moment, c'était suffisant.

* * *

**Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre qui en ravira plus d'une : On sait qui a "tabassé" Bella et pourquoi. Finalement, ce pauvre gars avait sans doute un trés mauvais horoscope ce jour-là. Il a fait un mauvais mouvement au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, à la mauvaise personne et avec la mauvaise personne dans les parages. ;**

**Après, plus d'une seront ravies de voir qu'après toutes ces semaines d'abstinences, Edward a enfin capté qu'il fallait qu'il passe à l'acte. Cela dit, après les déclarations de Bella en face de Jasper...c'était plutôt plus qu'évident. lol**

**Prochain chapitre sera le jour J, le fameux combat avec James.......**

**Je ne sais pas si j'aurai fini de le traduire avant vendredi, avec le jeudi férié, me reste que demain et vendredi pour avancer dans ma traduction. Ca a quand même du bon d'aller au boulot. ;**

**Merci encore à toutes celles qui laissent des commentaires à chaque chapitres, vous êtes géniales. :-)**

** bientôt pour la suite**

**Rachel  
**


	7. Je sais c'est râté

_***** PETIT RAPPEL : Je ne suis en aucun cas l'auteur de cette histoire, je ne suis que la traductrice. Cette histoire appartient à Nobloodnofoul et je tente de traduire au plus prés de son texte, sans trop faire de mot à mot. *****_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Chapitre 7 – **__**Je sais / c'est raté  
**_

Point de vue d'Edward

Je me réveillais aux environs de 10h30, me sentant plutôt très bien. Bella était tout sourire et rires. Son visage était tout simplement lumineux et j'avais envie de traquer mon 'moi d'il y a deux semaines ' et lui dire de la trouver et de la prendre tout de suite maintenant. Nous restions allongés dans le lit pendant prés d'une heure discutant de tout et de rien ensemble. C'était si normal et paisible. J'avais l'impression que ma poitrine était gonflée de l'intérieur et m'empêchai de respirer mais de la plus agréable des façons. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés sur son oreiller pendant que je l'embrassai, ses petites mains s'agrippant à moi et ses yeux étincelants dans la lumière du matin. C'était comme si cette couverture douce et chaude m'enveloppait de l'intérieur. Elle me consumait à une vitesse alarmante et j'aimai chaque seconde de cela.

Son sourire me faisait sourire à mon tour. Je découvrais chacun de ses petits points sensibles aux chatouilles et chaque portion de peau délicate. Elle rayonnait de propreté et de pâleur et ….d'amour. Se pelotonner sous les couvertures avec elle était une toute nouvelle sensation pour moi. Se câliner et rire était vraiment les seules choses pour lesquelles c'était fait.

Être ainsi avec elle me faisait réellement penser au reste de ma vie. Je savais en commençant à combattre que ce ne serait pas pour toujours. Il faudrait à un moment donné faire quelque chose d'autre. Je voulais faire quelque chose comme Jasper. Je voulais aider des mecs comme moi a trouver un moyen d'évacuer leur colère. Je voulais que quelqu'un d'autre ressente cette même victoire que moi sur le ring. Entrainer était vraiment quelque chose qui m'intéressait. J'étais fasciné par la technique de façonnage d'un combattant. Et les combattants étaient bien créés, ils ne l'étaient pas de naissance. Peu importe combien j'avais envie de quitter cette carrière dans laquelle j'étais actuellement engagé, rien ne payait aussi bien que de combattre et j'avais plus de temps libre entre chaque combat pour faire ce que bon me semblait, ce qui pour être honnête n'était pas vraiment autre chose que m'entrainer.

Cela valait-il vraiment la peine de changer de salaire ? Combattre pour un paquet de fric et risquer de ne pas rentrer à la maison un soir ou bien se la jouer prudent et rester en sécurité ? Bella méritait la garantie de savoir que je serai là pour elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être inquiéte sur le fait que je me fasse défoncer jusqu'à tomber dans le coma. Mais en même temps, j'avais les moyens de lui offrir tout ce qu'elle désirait et méritait, en continuant à combattre. Je pouvais maintenir son confort actuel en dépit du fait qu'elle détestait être traitée comme une 'maitresse'. Je pouvais m'assurer qu'elle soit à l'abri du besoin dans le cas où il m'arriverait effectivement quelque chose.

_Excuse-moi mais depuis combien de temps es-tu dans cette relation ? Un mois ? Mais bordel, c'est quoi ton problème ? C'est le genre de conneries auxquelles tu commences à penser après un an, pas un mois. Arrêtes un peu tes délires obsessionnels._

Il m'était difficile de penser que j'allai monter sur le ring ce soir et combattre James. Je voulais me débarrasser de ce mauvais pressentiment mais ce dernier ne faisait que se raccrocher et me harceler. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour lui de me battre sans agir de manière déloyale. J'étais prêt à encaisser tous les coups de poings et coudes qu'il me balancerait mais quelque chose me disait qu'il y aurait bien plus que ça. Il y aurait bien plus que quelques uppercuts involontaires dans la gorge et quelques coups de genoux dans le nez. C'était ce type de combats qui me donnait envie d'avoir un arbitre.

Je m'étirai, me sentant super bien malgré mes jambes quelque peu engourdies. On pourrait penser qu'avec tout l'entrainement que j'avais, faire l'amour ne serait pas aussi éreintant.

_Il va falloir ajouter la performance d'hier soir au programme d'entrainement. Dans un but purement sportif, bien sur._

La nuit dernière n'était peut-être pas extrêmement romantique mais c'était la seule façon que j'avais de lui montrer. J'avais pensé toute la semaine à des fleurs, à des pique-niques et après-midi romantiques. J'avais même pensé lui acheter quelque chose pour lui offrir mais abandonnai vite cette idée. On ne pouvait pas acheter Bella. Je le savais déjà. Et la nuit dernière, je me trouvai à cours d'idée et surtout de temps pour lui montrer mes sentiments. Et c'est à ce moment qu'une idée m'a frappé. Il me suffisait juste de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. _Ce n'était pas bien difficile car je le voulais également_. Je me sentais con de ne pas être capable de lui dire que je l'aimai en retour. J'en avais envie, c'était juste au bord de mes lèvres. Je savais que je l'aimai. Mais ça rendrait les choses plus difficiles pour moi au moment de rentrer là-dedans aujourd'hui et d'y faire ce que j'avais à faire. Elle devait savoir. Après lui avoir dis que je lui appartenais, je pensai que c'était clair pour elle que je m'étais engagé…engagé dans notre relation. Je l'admettais bien volontiers, mes sentiments à son égard m'effrayaient un peu. Ou beaucoup.

La façon dont elle me menait par le bout du nez était intéressante quoiqu'un peu inquiétante. J'adorai devoir me justifier auprès d'elle. C'était agréable de se sentir dépendant de quelqu'un. Et elle était parfaite à mes yeux. Sa beauté, sa fougue et son impertinence qui réussissait toujours à me faire sourire. Elle pouvait me remettre à ma place à tout moment et c'était passionnant de savoir que je pouvais avoir une vraie conversation avec elle, que je pouvais débattre avec elle dans la voiture. Cela voulait dire quelque chose. Elle avait plein d'opinions et d'idées et je me retrouvai accro à tout et n'importe quoi de ce qu'elle disait. Les petits trucs de tous les jours qu'elle faisait et que je n'aurai jamais remarqué chez quelqu'un d'autre me faisaient perdre les pédales. Sa maladresse et sa façon de rougir n'étaient pas agaçant comme j'aurai pu le penser : c'était attachant. Elle ne se reprochait par ces petites particularités mais les acceptait et s'en servait. Cela prouvait juste à quel point elle était déterminée à survivre dans ce monde.

_Enfile-toi un tampon et arrêtes ce délire à la con._

Bella me sortait de mes pensées en me tapant légèrement le bras. Je levai les yeux pour croiser son sourire radieux et lui faisait à mon tour un petit sourire. Elle était nue et marchait à reculons vers la salle de bain , un air malicieux sur son visage. Je voulais lui faire remarquer que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée pour elle de ne pas regarder où elle allait mais me ravisai rapidement. Une fois qu'elle fut dans la salle de bain, elle se tourna et sauta dans la douche. Je l'entendis tourner le robinet puis l'eau coula de la tête de douche. J'étais en dehors du lit en deux secondes et me ruai vers la cabine de douche.

Il n'était pas question que je manque à mon devoir sur ce coup-là. J'avais des semaines à me faire pardonner.

*******

Point de vue de Bella

J'étais au septième ciel ce matin. Le réveil d'après sexe avec Edward était une expérience que tout le monde devrait connaitre. Dommage que je ne laisserai personne d'autre l'expérimenter.

Nous nous étions câlinés et avions plaisantés pendant prés d'une heure.

Ensuite, nous avions fait l'amour dans la douche. Du sexe, chaud, très chaud, dans la douche. Et je retenais qu'Edward aimait jurer.

Je pouffai de rire lorsqu'il se mettait du shampoing dans l'œil et explosai de rire lorsqu'il se cognait sur la tête de douche en tentant de se rincer le dit œil. Il me grogna dessus et jeta mon loofah par-dessus la douche, le faisant retomber dans le lavabo.

Nous nous éclaboussions et nous lavions l'un l'autre…ce qui faillit nous conduire à encore plus de sexe dans la douche. Malheureusement, ma peau commençait à se friper et nous devions sortir.

Aussitôt que nous avions quittés la salle de bain et commencés à nous habiller, nous réalisions soudain quel jour nous étions. J'enfilai un jean et un débardeur rouge. Je me sentais si nauséeuse que je ne parvenais pas à manger quoi que ce soit. Edward avala une barre énergétique. Nous restions debout devant l'îlot central de la cuisine, sans rien dire ni même se regarder pendant prés de quinze minutes. Je remplissais le lave vaisselle et le mettais en marche, tentant de regagner un peu de normalité.

« A quelle heure doit-on y être ? »

« Je dois y être à sept heures. »

« _Nous_ y serons à sept heures. »

« Je ne te veux pas là-bas Bella. »

« J'ai _besoin _d'être là-bas. N'as-tu pas envie que je t'encourage du premier rang ? » J'essayai d'injecter un peu d'humour dans cette conversation absolument pas drôle.

« Je ne te veux pas là-bas. Tu sais pourquoi je ne te veux pas là-bas. Je ne veux pas que tu vois ce qu'il va s'y passer. Je sais que si c'était toi, je ne pourrai pas. »

« Et bien ce n'est pas moi, c'est toi, et je dois être là. Je dois voir ce qu'il s'y passe. J'irai que ça te plaise ou non. »

Il soupirait et hochait la tête, en fixant toujours le comptoir, frottant son doigt sur un carreau ébréché. Je hochai la tête à mon tour, surtout à moi-même, pour cette petite victoire. Il n'allait pas se débarrasser de moi aussi facilement. J'allais me rendre à ce combat même si je devais y courir. Où que se déroule ce combat…

« Alors où a-t-il lieu ? »

« Au Ring. Ce qui est inhabituel, parce qu'Emmett déteste y faire des combats. Il devient parano en s'imaginant que les flics vont débarquer et l'embarquer. »

« Alors pourquoi ont-ils décidés de faire ça là-bas ce soir ? »

« Je ne suis pas sur. Je crois bien que ça a un rapport avec King. »

« Qui est King ? Je n'arrête pas d'entendre tout le monde parler de lui. »

« King est…et bien il est… » Il soupirait, dépité et agrippait le bord du comptoir, se penchant en arrière et regardant le plafond. J'attendais patiemment qu'il ait rassemblé ses idées et continue, tout en réfléchissant à ce que j'allai lui dire s'il n'en faisait rien.

« King est un des gros bonnets de Chicago. Il a la main sur énormément de choses. Il joue tout l'argent de ses placements ainsi que l'argent de son père. Courses de chevaux, jeux de cartes, compétition sportives, et depuis ces deux dernières années il fréquente le cercle des combats. Il participait à tout ces trucs de boxe mais j'imagine qu'il en a eut marre de toutes ces règles qui lui barraient la route, l'empêchant de gérer les combats comme bon lui semblait. King est également la raison pour laquelle je me suis fait autant d'argent depuis. Quand il est entré dans le circuit, il a ramené tous ses potes friqués. Il a des relations dans tout le pays. La seule raison pour laquelle Emmett supporte sa gueule de connard est qu'il balance toujours un max d'argent dans ces combats. Je ne suis pas le seul combattant portant les couleurs d'Emmett. Et King semble être actuellement dans une phase où il recrute ses propres combattants à lui. James étant l'un d'eux. Alors James a King derrière lui pour couvrir ses arrières dans ce combat. »

« Donc, il est comme ce qu'Emmett est pour toi…mais pour James ? »

« En quelque sorte. Emmett est mon ami. King se sert de James pour se faire de l'argent et James se sert de King pour faire son entrée dans les cercles sociaux auxquels il voudrait appartenir. Je ne suis pas là-dedans pour la gloire que James veut. J'essaie juste de gagner ma vie. Ça fait peut-être un peu arrogant de le dire ainsi mais c'est la vérité. »

« Pourquoi Jasper et Emmett sont-ils si inquiets pour ce combat ? Ils ont l'air de penser que quelque chose de mauvais va se produire. »

Son visage se figea en un masque vide pendant un instant et il fit glisser sa main sur les bords biseautés des carreaux face de lui.

« Jasper et Emmett sont inquiets parce qu'ils savent que James est un combattant violent et acharné. Il a beaucoup de combat à son actif et il va être difficile à battre. »

Je voulais crier 'Conneries !' mais me ravisai et hochai seulement la tête vers lui. Il souffla légèrement et agrippa le bord du comptoir, se penchant de nouveau en arrière. Mes yeux serpentèrent de ses superbes doigts jusqu'à ses épaules musclées, ce qui m'obligea à essayer de retenir ma salive avant qu'elle ne soit trop évidente. Je me raclai la gorge et reposai le torchon dont j'étais en train de défaire les mailles.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dois faire avant le combat ? »

« Et bien, habituellement je fais une ballade à pied puis je vais sur le lieu du combat et je m'échauffe pendant environ deux heures, je passe ensuite une heure à me détendre avant le combat réel. »

« Ok. Bon, je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans tes trucs d'échauffements, alors je pense que je vais juste rester ici et lire ou nettoyer un peu. »

Il me regardait pendant un petit moment, comme essayant de voir quelque chose au fond de mes yeux ou sur mon visage. Je clignai des yeux et il regardait ailleurs.

« Est-ce que tu veux m'accompagner pour ma ballade à pied ? Je marche jusqu'au Parc Oz et généralement je fais le tour en me promenant. »

« Je ne veux pas interférer dans ta routine ou ta relaxation ou- »

« J'ai envie que tu viennes. »

Et une fois dit comme cela, j'enfilai mes chaussures et quittai l'appartement avec lui. Il me tenait la main et nous marchions en silence. Il faisait toujours chaud mais avec l'ombre du bâtiment et la brise légère, on était bien. Il nous fallut presque une heure pour y arriver à l'allure à laquelle nous allions mais ça ne semblait pas déranger Edward et j'avais le sentiment que de toute façon, nous n'étions pas sensé aller plus vite. Nous entrions dans le parc par l'entrée est et je remarquai trois monticules de sables aux coins du terrain. Des lampadaires étaient placés au bord des arbres. Tout cela donnait l'impression qu'on jouait au baseball ici. Soudain, je repensai à Phil et dû faire redescendre ma panique.

_Ne sois pas ridicule. Ils ne savent pas où tu es et Phil n'a aucune raison de se pointer ici juste comme ça. Sans oublier de préciser que tu es actuellement en train de tenir la main d'un boxeur. Edward ne laisserait jamais quoi que ce soit t'arriver._

J'expirai calmement et Edward me serra la main, un regard interrogateur sur son visage. Je lui faisais un petit sourire et il me sourit en retour. Il ne me croyait pas mais laissait tomber et je lui en étais reconnaissante. C'était une journée ensoleillée et ici, dans la fraicheur de l'ombre, tout paraissait normal et parfait. Nous étions juste deux personnes faisant une ballade sans le moindre souci au monde. L'air grave d'Edward renvoyait des ondes de tension. Nous marchions le long du chemin cimenté au milieu d'immenses chênes et j'admirai le visage d'Edward, baigné par les rayons du soleil qui parvenaient à passer à travers le feuillage. Il portait un jean délavé taille basse et un teeshirt gris avec l'inscription 'Henley' sur le devant.

Il regardait droit devant lui et s'il ne me tenait pas la main fermement, j'aurai pu croire qu'il avait oublié que j'étais là. Il n'avait pas l'air détendu du tout. En effet, il avait l'air terrifié du lieu vers lequel nous nous dirigions. Je passai mon autre main sur son bras et le caressait tout en me collant contre lui. Il me relâcha la main et passa son bras autour de mes épaules, conservant cette même étreinte ferme sur moi. Je réalisai que nos foulées étaient parfaitement coordonnées et nous marchions très bien ensemble. J'avais le sentiment que ce devait surtout être Edward qui gardait la même allure que moi plutôt que ma grâce naturelle.

Bientôt, le chemin commençait à disparaitre et sur notre gauche se trouvait une petite aire de pique-nique qui y avait été aménagée. Je m'arrêtai brièvement avant de nous diriger vers un banc. Il s'asseyait, son dos contre la table et m'installait sur ses genoux. Je penchai ma tête en arrière et posai ma joue dans son cou, l'embrassant à cet endroit et enfouissant mon nez dans sa mâchoire. Il me serrait dans ses bras et m'embrassait tout doucement sur la tête. Il soupira profondément et je relevai les yeux vers lui pour le voir fixer le vide en face de nous. Son regard vraiment méprisant. Je tournai la tête et apercevais une enseigne lumineuse à travers les arbres. Cela me prit une seconde pour réaliser de quoi il s'agissait et le rapport qu'il y avait avec notre petite ballade à travers ce terrain.

L'hôpital du Parc Lincoln.

Je me sentais immédiatement malade.

« Si je viens à être blessé et que j'ai besoin qu'on m'emmène quelque part, c'est ici qu'il m'emmèneront. Jasper connait un médecin aux urgences qui sait garder le secret sur ce type de choses, alors nous venons ici. Si quelque chose m'arrive, j'ai parlé avec Emmett sur ce qu'il fallait faire. Je veux que tu me promettes de rester à l'appartement et surtout de ne pas faire quoi que ce soit d'imprudent. »

J'étais stupéfiée. Sans voix. J'étais surprise. J'étais furieuse. Bon sang, j'étais tellement furieuse que je sentais un voile rouge commencer à me brouiller la vue.

« Edward Masen, tu vas m'écouter. Tu vas monter sur ce ring ce soir et tu vas botter le cul de ce fils de pute. Tu m'entends ? Je refuse de t'écouter parler comme ça ! Tu _iras_ très bien ! J'_irai_ très bien ! Nous irons _tous les deux_ très bien ! »

Malheureusement, mon laïus furieux se transformait vite en larmes et il commençait à me bercer en murmurant à quel point il était désolé de m'avoir inquiétée. Ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier mes sanglots et je me sentais si stupide d'empirer toute cette situation.

« Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. C'est juste que… je ne veux pas t'entendre parler comme ça. Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse et je sais que tu vas gagner ce combat. »

C'était un mensonge en caractère gras. Il était la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. J'étais complètement paniquée à l'idée qu'il soit blessé et que je sois obligée de conduire du Ring jusqu'à l'hôpital dans ce qui serait sans doute un état de panique totale mais lui dire cela maintenant ne serait certainement pas bénéfique, alors je lui mentais. Entendre les murmures de Jasper et d'Emmett avait commencé à me perturber. J'avais cet horrible pressentiment au fond de mon ventre. Mon intuition féminine était en surcharge. Soudain, j'avais l'impression qu' à tout moment, j'allais tourner au coin et le retrouver de nouveau au sol.

_Edward peut faire ça. Il ira bien. Je prendrai soin de lui et tout ira bien._

Je me répétai ce mantra encore et encore à moi-même, comme si de quelque façon que ce soit, les mots allaient faire apparaitre un club de golfe géant et tuer qui que soit ce type, James. Nous restions assis sur ce banc encore quelque minutes. Edward avait l'air de se détendre un peu et sur le chemin du retour vers l'appartement, il s'arrêta pour regarder le terrain de baseball. Je vis un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres quand il baissa les yeux pour me regarder.

« Mon père avait l'habitude de jouer avec moi quand j'étais petit. C'était vraiment la seule chose que nous faisions ensemble. J'ai arrêté de jouer quand j'ai quitté la maison. » Me dit-il à voix basse.

Je hochai la tête et plaçai tout doucement cette information dans mon dossier mental sur 'le passé d'Edward'. Il aimait le baseball. Je souriais, peut-être un peu trop et nous continuions à redescendre la rue en marchant, retournant à l'appartement. Une fois de retour dans l'air conditionné, j'entrai dans la salle de bain en laissant les lumières éteintes, attrapai un gant de toilette humide et essuyai autant de sueur que possible sur ma poitrine et mon cou. La main d'Edward recouvra la mienne. Je relevai les yeux et le regardai dans le miroir. Il me prit le gant des mains et m'essuya le cou puis les épaules. Nous étions silencieux, nous tenant juste là. Il m'embrassait les épaules et le cou gentiment. Je ne voulais pas pleurer mais c'était difficile lorsqu'il était aussi doux. Il posait le gant mouillé dans le lavabo et me tournai vers lui, me soulevant il me déposa sur le meuble. Se plaçant entre mes cuisses, il resserra ses bras de chaque côté de mes hanches et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. J'enveloppai mes bras autour de ses larges épaules et posai ma tête contre son cou.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois là-bas ce soir. »

« J'y vais. Tu ne peux pas me dire ce que je dois faire. »

Il soupirait et je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon bras. Ma peau recommençai à devenir chaude et humide de par sa chaleur corporelle. Il posait ses mains sur ma taille et enfonçait ses pouces dans mes os.

« Tu es tout pour moi, tu le sais ? »

« Je le sais. Toi aussi, tu es tout pour moi. Et je serai là pour toi ce soir. Ça fait partie de qui tu es. Je l'accepte. Essaie juste d'accepter que ça, c'est qui je suis. Je dois être là, Edward. »

Il hochait la tête et déposait un baiser juste en dessous de mon oreille. Je me penchai en arrière et regardai dans ses yeux. La seule lumière entrant dans la salle de bain venait de la lumière du soleil qui baignait la chambre. La porte était grande ouverte et déposait une ombre sur le côté droit de son visage. Il avait l'air triste. Je passai tout doucement la main sur ses sourcils, espérant y apaiser la tension. Ses paupières se refermèrent et il expira en un souffle saccadé. Le bout de mes doigts trouvaient la pliure de sa coupure, où je l'avais recousu des semaines auparavant. Cela paraissait tellement plus loin.

Nous restions ainsi quelques instants avant qu'il ne s'écarte de moi. C'était triste à quel point le peu de distance entre nous ressemblait à un kilomètre. Je pouvais le voir à sa façon de se tenir, à la manière dont il relâchait son visage et il redressait ses épaules. Il se détachait de moi. Il était actuellement en train de me repousser. Rendant cette situation dépourvue d'émotions, pour la rendre plus simple afin de faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Je savais que j'aurai dû en faire autant mais je ne le supportai pas. Il était la première bonne chose qui m'arrivait depuis des années et je ne supportais pas la pensée de le perdre, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures.

«Ne fais pas ça. Ne le fais pas. Je ne le supporte pas. Je t'en prie, ne me repousse pas.»

Son voile blanc restait en place quelques secondes avant que je puisse voir ses yeux s'adoucir et sa mâchoire se desserrait. Je me demandai s'il pensait qu'il était si bon que ça à cacher ses sentiments. Il était plutôt nul à vrai dire. Ou peut-être que ça paraissait ainsi parce que j'avais été prés de lui quasi 24h/24h, 7j/7j pendant plus d'un mois. Il me caressait la joue et se penchait vers moi, m'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres. Je l'embrassai à mon tour et il se retirait, quittant la salle de bain et me laissant à me demander si ce baiser était un 'je suis désolé mais il le faut' ou un 'je suis désolé, je ne le referai plus'.

Je resserrai les dents, vexée. J'étais quasiment sure que c'était un 'je suis désolé mais il le faut'.

Tentant d'apaiser mon envie brutale de grogner à voix haute, je sautai du meuble et allais dans le salon, pour me laisser retomber sur le canapé.

Il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il n'essaie pas de ruser pour m'empêcher d'aller au combat. Il sortait bientôt de son bureau, transportant un petit sac de sport. Je relevai les yeux de mon livre, celui que je n'étais pas vraiment en train de lire, et lui souriais. J'étais sure et certaine d'avoir l'air constipée alors j'arrêtais d'essayer de me forcer. Il se baissait vers moi et m'embrassait sur le front.

«J'y vais pour commencer à m'échauffer. Je te verrai avant de monter sur le ring?»

«Tu sais que j'y serai.»

Il me souriait puis quittait l'appartement. Une fois les verrous refermés et lorsque j'entendais la Volvo quitter le parking, je sentais vraiment les murs de l'appartement se refermer sur moi. Je voulais partir et aller avec lui à ses échauffements mais il ne m'avait pas invité et je ne savais pas si ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait besoin de faire seul. Débarquer sans prévenir risquerait de me mettre sur une mauvaise liste quelque part. Soudain, le téléphone sonnait et je sautai presque au plafond.

«Allô?»

«Salut, c'est Jasper.»

«Oh, Salut Jazz. Edward vient juste de partir pour la salle de sport.»

« Ouais, c'est bien ce que je craignais. Ils ont changé le lieu. Le combat n'aura plus lieu au Ring. Ça va se dérouler dans un immeuble en face de la rue du port de Belmont. Je vais essayer de le rappeler sur son portable. »

« Hey, dis-moi, c'est quoi l'adresse ? »

« Tu vas y aller ? »

« Euh, oui ? »

« Oh. C'est juste que je ne pensai pas qu'Edward t'autoriserait à y aller. »

« M'autoriserait ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais très bien. Ces combats ne sont pas un bon endroit pour quelqu'un comme toi Bella. Edward sera très certainement préoccupé, tout comme Emmett et moi-même. Nous ne pourrons clairement pas faire attention à toi en même temps. On prendra bien soin d'Edward. »

Préférant ignorer son commentaire sur 'quelqu'un comme toi', je tentai de rester le plus poli possible. Ce ne fut cependant pas d'une grande aide.

« C'est vraiment adorable Jasper. Mon vagin te remercie de toute ta considération mais j'y vais. Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher et Edward non plus. Il le sait. Alors donne-moi cette putain d'adresse. »

« 215 West Roscoe Street. C'est le plus grand immeuble de la rue. Il est assez effrayant aussi. Tu ne peux pas le manquer. »

« Du genre très effrayant ou …effrayant comme dans les films d'horreur ? »

« Du genre tout droit sorti de 'Massacre à la tronçonneuse'. »

« Génial. C'est vraiment l'endroit le plus cliché pour y organiser un de ces combats. J'y serai un tout petit peu avant 19h. C'est bien l'heure à laquelle le combat commence, à 19h ? »

« Ouep, 19h. A tout à l'heure, Bella chérie »

« Salut Jasper. »

Je reposais le combiné sur son socle et attrapai le plan sous la table basse. Après avoir finalement trouvé le port dont Jasper parlait, je repérai West Roscoe Street et prenais des notes sur la façon de m'y rendre. Ça n'avait pas l'air très loin…et à vue d'œil, d'un point de vue quelque peu morbide, j'étais soulagée de voir que c'était plutôt proche de l'hôpital que nous avions vu avec Edward aujourd'hui. Rien que d'avoir ce genre de pensées me faisait me sentir comme une traitresse. Je regardai l'heure et constatai qu'il était presque cinq heures passée. Sautant du canapé, je filai dans la chambre et me douchai rapidement. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire en repensant aux activités qu'Edward et moi avions eut ici un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui.

J'enfilai mon unique jean potable et un joli petit haut. J'essayai d'arranger mes cheveux mais laissai vite tomber, décidant que le mieux que je puisse en faire était une queue de cheval. Je posai ensuite les yeux sur ma petite trousse de maquillage, la fixant pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de me décider sur un tout petit peu de brillant à lèvres et j'étais enfin prête.

Quand j'avais enfin fini de me préparer, il était environ six heures et quart et j'étais sure qu'il me faudrait bien quelques minutes de plus pour y arriver, au cas où je venais à me perdre. Grimpant dans ma camionnette, je démarrai et quittai le parking. Par chance, je ne tournai en rond que deux fois avant de trouver l'immeuble terrifiant dont Jasper parlait. Il ressemblait à une vieille usine ou entrepôt. Il était plutôt hors contexte dans ce quartier. Je me garai juste à côté, m'assurant de pouvoir sortir facilement de mon stationnement et que même si n'importe qui venait à se garer autour de moi, je pourrai toujours m'avancer et repartir.

Je sortais du véhicule et me dirigeai prudemment vers une porte d'entrée où se tenaient trois hommes baraqués, fumant leur cigarette.

« Euh, je suis là pour voir le combat. »

« Et qui peux-tu bien être ma jolie ? »

« Euh….je veux juste savoir où je dois aller une fois à l'intérieur… »

« Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas dehors avec nous pendant quelque minutes ? »

Celui qui me parlait était un homme grand aux cheveux foncés. Il avait la peau mâte et était tout aussi costaud qu'Edward. Il se penchait vers moi et jouait avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

« Moi c'est Jacob. L'entraineur de James. Il combat ce soir tu sais ? Mon garçon va gagner ce soir, c'est certain. »

J'ouvrai la bouche pour lui dire de me lâcher lorsqu'une autre voix le fit à ma place.

« Arrêtes d'emmerder la copine de Masen. »

Je levai les yeux et voyais le visage menaçant d'Emmett, leur faisant face. Je lui souriais, reconnaissante et m'avançai entre les hommes. Ils me regardèrent de haut et jetèrent des regards méprisants à Emmett. Il se contenta de leur sourire gentiment et passa son bras autour de mon épaule, me conduisant vers une autre porte.

« T'es qui, son propriétaire ? »

« Fais gaffe Black, tu ne voudrais quand même pas donner une bonne raison à Masen, non ? »

Emmett ramenait son attention vers moi.

« J'étais en train de guetter ton arrivée. Jasper a dit que tu ne saurais sans doute pas où aller une fois entrée. »

« Merci. Je t'en suis plus que reconnaissante. Comment est-il ? »

« Il est en forme, mais il l'est toujours. »

Je lui souriais et il me faisait un petit sourire en retour. Nous étions en train d'essayer de rester forts les uns pour les autres et ça me tuai lentement de l'intérieur rien que d'y penser. Quelque chose me disait que nous savions tous les deux ce qu'il allait se passer ce soir.

« C'est quoi cet endroit ? »

« Autrefois, c'était une vieille usine. De ce que j'en ai entendu, ils y fabriquaient des agrafeuses. Le père de King possède ce bâtiment donc nous ne devrions pas avoir de soucis. Mais avec le risque de voir débouler les flics, je veux que tu restes autour de Jasper et moi, ok ? Nous ferons en sorte de te faire sortir, d'accord ? »

J'étouffai un petit rire en entendant le soulagement dans la voix d'Emmett. Edward avait raison, il était vraiment parano.

Je sentais mon sang se glacer de nouveau en voyant le tapis au milieu de la pièce. Le ring utilisé ici était bien mieux que celui de la salle de sport d'Emmett. Il avait l'air presque neuf et n'avait pas d'éraflures grises au milieu de la toile comme celles que j'avais vu au Ring. Il y avait deux rangées de chaises en métal installées directement autour de l'arène et des gradins métalliques juste derrière elles. Toutes ces installations avaient l'air d'être neuves.

En suivant Emmett, je commençais vraiment à ne pas me sentir à ma place ici. Je n'étais pas sure si c'était à cause de la raison pour laquelle j'étais là ou bien le lieu en lui-même. Alors que nous nous approchions d'un couloir qui semblait mener à des bureaux, quelqu'un mettait en marche les lampes au-dessus de nous, baignant la pièce dans une lumière intense. Je plissai les yeux pour me protéger de cette soudaine luminosité et manquai d'heurter Emmett en sursautant. Emmett ouvrait une porte à mi-chemin du couloir et je voyais Edward, adossé contre un bureau. Mon cœur s'emballait en le voyant. Il portait un short rouge et rien d'autre, l'élastique était épais et large, se resserrant autour de ses abdos. Il portait une paire de tongs noires et ses chevilles ainsi que ses pieds étaient bandés. Jasper était actuellement en train de bander sa main gauche. Il levait les yeux vers moi et me souriait. Jasper levait les yeux au ciel et lui frappait les poings avec la paume de sa main. Ils se saluèrent mutuellement d'un hochement de tête et j'entrai dans la pièce, restant dans le coin afin de leur laisser de l'espace pour faire leurs trucs.

Edward me tendait la main et j'allai le rejoindre, heureuse de pouvoir le toucher. Il passait ses bras autour de moi et je me pressai contre lui alors qu'il s'adossait de nouveau au bureau. Jasper se devait d'arriver et d'interrompre ce moment.

« D'accord, maintenant souviens-toi juste de tout ce que nous avons vu pendant l'entrainement. Fais attention aux coups derrière la tête, dans les reins et surtout à ses coups dans le foie…tu sais à quel point James les adore. Souviens-toi que tu es plus rapide que lui et que tu es meilleur au blocage, alors sers t'en à ton avantage. Dans le sparring que vous avez fait ensemble, j'ai remarqué qu'il commençait à s'emporter vers le second round alors fais en sorte de garder tes forces pour celui-là, ce devrait être sa chute et- »

Son petit laïus était interrompu par quelqu'un frappant à la porte. Emmett fronçait les sourcils et ouvrait la porte.

« Trente minutes avant qu'ils annoncent le début du combat. »

« Ok. »

Le nœud dans mon ventre avait vraiment besoin d'arrêter de se resserrer. Jasper continuait à parler, tout en l'aidant à enfiler ses gants noirs et fins. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de tissu au niveau de ses articulations et ils ressemblaient plus à des mitaines dont on aurait coupé les bouts.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, nous avons douze rounds dans ce combat. Essaie de garder tes forces dans le premier round et tombes lui dessus au second. On se revoit au troisième si on y arrive et avec un peu de chance, nous ne verrons jamais le quatrième mais je crois que nous risquons d'y être jusqu'au dixième voir onzième round. »

Edward acquiesçait et me serrait plus fort avant de me relâcher et nous quittions tous la pièce.

Je m'asseyais sur une chaise dans l'angle, juste derrière l'emplacement d'Emmett et Jasper au coin d'Edward. La salle était bondée et durant le peu de temps que nous étions dans le bureau, la salle explosait de types plein aux as. Mon regard se posait sur les nanas qui les accompagnaient et je me sentais minable, simplement vêtue de mon jean. Reprenant mes esprits, je réalisai que j'étais là pour Edward et qu'il s'en ficherait pas mal si j'étais habillée d'un simple sac. Je me concentrai sur son visage alors qu'il sautillait sur place en secouant ses bras autour. Bon sang ce qu'il était sexy. Je soupirai et me giflai mentalement parce qu'il était sur le point de se faire cogner dessus à plusieurs reprises. Emmett lui massait les épaules et le cou pendant que Jasper lui mettait un protège-dent dans la bouche. Il attrapait ensuite une gourde de Gatorade (_boisson énergisante_) et la tendait à Edward. Il s'en saisissait et buvait quelques gorgées. J'étais en train de délirer complètement, en regardant les muscles de sa gorge et de son dos se tendre alors qu'il buvait. J'en étais toute excitée.

Edward relevait la tête et trouvait immédiatement mes yeux. Je lui souriais et il marchait vers moi. Alors que je me levai, il posait une main sur ma nuque et agrippait ma taille avec l'autre pour m'embrasser fougueusement. Il m'embrassait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment fougueusement. Je manquai même de m'en mordre la lèvre. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être le meilleur de tous les baisers de ma vie mais le désespoir et la peur derrière ce baiser me plaquèrent au sol. Je sentais la chaleur me monter aux joues lorsque je réalisai que nous étions toujours dans une salle pleine de monde qui attendait alors que j'étais en train d'embrasser un Edward à moitié nu. Lorsqu'il se détachait finalement de moi, nous étions tous les deux à bout de souffle, haletants. Il appuyait sa tête contre la mienne et me parlait.

« S'il te plait vas-t'en. Attends sur le parking, je m'en fous si tu ne rentres pas à la maison. Je ne peux pas faire ça si tu regardes, Bella. S'il te plait ? Je ne vais pas être capable de me concentrer si je sais que tu es là. Fais-le pour moi, attends simplement dehors. Ce sera vite terminé et nous pourrons partir. »

L'insistance dont il faisait usage en me parlant me faisait me sentir coupable. Je ne voulais pas être la raison pour laquelle il serait blessé. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux et je détournai le regard, tentant en vain de cacher les émotions qui s'y trouvaient. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit ma peur.

« D'accord, je m'en vais. Mais que Dieu me garde, Edward, t'as intérêt à sortir de là en marchant tout à l'heure. Tu dois revenir vers moi. »

« Chuuut. Rien ne pourrait me garder loin de toi. Rien du tout. Maintenant, cours, Bella. Cours et attends-moi. »

Un homme trapu et de petite taille allait se placer au centre du ring et commençait à annoncer le combat. Je retenais mon souffle et Edward se tournait pour monter sur les cordes.

« Dans ce coin, nous avons Edward Masen ! Vingt six ans, quatre vingt huit kilos, un combattant de pure souche américaine ! Il a remporté ses cinq derniers combats ! Ses atouts sont sa vitesse, son agilité et son endurance ! Je vous donne Masen, mesdames et messieurs ! »

La voix prenait un ton joueur, comme s'il était dans un cirque, en train de présenter les clowns ou les éléphants. Edward gardait le regard fixé sur les cordes pendant que l'homme parlait et ne portait pas d'attention à la foule qui l'applaudissait. Beaucoup de femmes dans la foule commençaient à le dévorer du regard.

« Et dans ce coin, nous avons James Hunter ! Vingt cinq ans, quatre vingt six kilos, un combattant australo-américain ! Il a remporté ses trois derniers combats ! Ses atouts sont sa puissance, son endurance et sa détermination ! Hunter, messieurs dames ! »

James n'était pas du tout comme je l'avais imaginé. Il était de même corpulence qu'Edward avec la peau bronzée et des cheveux blonds miel. Son short noir était identique à celui d'Edward. En fait, il avait l'air plutôt gentil et je devais me ressaisir. Il avait les traits du visage doux et fins comme ceux d'un jeune garçon. Edward tourna son regard glacial vers moi et je faisais ce qu'il m'avait demandé.

Je tournai sur moi-même et me frayai un passage dans la foule. Il y avait des hommes partout, entassés dans la salle, essayant de voir ce qu'il se passait. Ils avaient tous le même papier rose à la main, ce qui je le supposai devait être la preuve de leur pari sur l'un des deux combattants. Mon estomac se soulevait subitement et je me sentais malade. Tous ces gens essayaient de se faire du blé sur la douleur d'Edward. Tous ces gens se moquaient éperdument de ce qu'il lui arriverait après le combat. Ils ne voulaient qu'une seule chose.

Je trouvai les portes donnant sur le côté où je m'étais garé et prenais une grande bouffée d'air frais. Je me sentais minable d'être ici alors qu'il se trouvait là-dedans. Je m'accroupissais contre le mur de briques et me balançai sur mes talons. Avalant gorgée après gorgée d'air et essayant de ne pas vomir.

_Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Tu sais pourquoi. Il a besoin de toi. Il ne le dit peut être pas maintenant, mais il a besoin de toi. Tu lui appartiens._

Je tirai sur ce qu'il me restait de résolution et de force et me relevai, tremblant comme une feuille mais debout. J'entrai de nouveau dans le bâtiment et me dirigeai vers le mur le plus éloigné avant de reprendre mon souffle. J'étais dans un coin plus sombre et lorsque je me retournai, je pouvais distinctement voir le ring. Un homme portant un costume rayé entrait dans la salle et les gens s'écartaient pour le laisser passer. Une blonde à la beauté renversante vêtue d'une robe rouge marchait à ses côtés. Elle avait l'air ennuyé et énervé. Ils s'asseyaient au premier rang.

_C'est surement King._

Avant d'avoir le temps de l'étudier d'avantage, la cloche sonna, signalant le cinquième round et mes yeux se posaient immédiatement sur l'attitude prédatrice d'Edward. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, je pouvais à peine respirer. Je resserrai mes poings contre ma poitrine et le regardait s'avancer sur le tapis. James s'avançait à son tour et ils entrechoquaient leurs poings. James souriait et le malaise dans mon estomac décuplait.

Ils commençaient par rebondir et se tourner autour. Les quatre minutes du round duraient une éternité et au bout de deux minutes dedans, aucun d'eux n'avaient encore porté de coup à l'autre. Edward faisait le premier pas et lui envoyait un coup droit en pleine figure. James lui faisait un petit sourire méprisant et ils continuaient à se tourner autour. En un instant, tout s'activait et ils s'envoyaient des coups de poings sauvages. Ils se mettaient des coups de genoux, se balançaient et esquivaient. Je n'arrivais pas à les suivre. Quand le round se terminait, Edward était tiré vers l'arrière par Emmett. Jacob se saisissait de James, l'obligeant à se retirer dans son coin. Emmett tendait sa gourde à Edward et il en buvait quelques gorgées avant de se relever et de se concentrer de nouveau sur James.

A l'intérieur de la salle, s'élevaient des applaudissements, encouragements, hurlements et cris hystériques ainsi que des discussions sans but. Toutefois, au milieu de tout ce brouhaha, j'entendais quelqu'un dire 'le p'tit Eddie' et je cherchai autour de moi pour trouver le propriétaire de cette voix. Elle m'était vaguement familière….

Mike se tenait à trois mètres de moi et discutait avec un homme aux cheveux foncés. Je fronçai les sourcils et m'approchai d'eux discrètement.

« Est-ce que tu l'as fait ? » demandait l'homme aux cheveux foncés. Il avait un léger accent français et avait l'air agacé.

« Ouais, je l'ai fais. C'est une bonne chose qu'ils aient déplacé le combat ici ou je n'aurai jamais pu y entrer. »

« King s'en doutait. Combien en as-tu utilisé ? »

« Tout ce que j'avais. »

« Quoi ?! T'es sérieux ? Merde. T'étais seulement supposer en utiliser le quart voir la moitié. Maintenant il va s'écrouler comme un putain de rhinocéros. »

« Comment ça ?! Tout ce que tu m'as dis c'était de verser cette saloperie dans ses gourdes. Tu te rends bien compte que si l'un d'entre eux m'avaient vu, ils sauraient exactement de qui venait le coup, n'est ce pas ? »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, cette saloperie ne ressort que sur certains types de tests sanguins. Il faudrait qu'ils en fassent la recherche. Heureusement, James peut donner l'impression de seulement l'avoir frappé et nous n'aurons plus à nous en inquiéter. »

« Et alors, qu'est-ce que cette saloperie fait du coup ? »

« C'est euuuuhhh…….et bien c'est comme un barbiturique mélangé avec du protoxyde d'azote et du nitrate amylique. Pour aller droit au but, ça va le défoncer complètement et il va s'effondrer. »

« Est-ce que ça ne va pas paraitre louche quand même ? Enfin, je croyais que James était sensé être meilleur qu'Eddie. Je ne pensai pas qu'il aurait besoin de cette merde pour gagner. »

« Ça c'est parce que James ne sait rien de tout ça. Enfin, il s'en doute. Il sait qu'il y a des risques pour que ça arrive. C'est King qui voulait que ce soit fait. Il a misé beaucoup trop d'argent sur James pour risquer de le voir perdre. »

Je n'avais pas besoin d'en entendre d'avantage, j'en avais suffisamment entendu. Je levais les yeux pour voir la nana du ring descendre du tapis avec le panneau signalant le début du sixième round et Edward se relever pour retourner au combat. Je le voyais vaciller légèrement et secouer la tête. Il levait ses bras en position de défense et chancelait sur sa gauche.

_Non…non, non, non, non, non._

Je me dirigeai vers le ring en poussant tout le monde sur mon chemin. On me bloquait le passage, me repoussant en arrière. J'étais même certaine qu'on m'avait pelotée à plusieurs reprises. Je sautai sur place, tentant d'apercevoir le ring et voir où j'allai. La foule s'écartait pendant une fraction de seconde et je voyais soudain Edward, couvert de sueur, ses jambes tremblantes, sa respiration difficile et il me regardait tout droit dans les yeux. Je pouvais voir la confusion et l'angoisse dans son regard. Et puis la foule autour de moi m'avala de nouveau et je ne voyais plus Edward. Quand je parvenais enfin à atteindre les rangées de devant, je voyais Edward tomber sur le tapis et au même moment Jasper jetait la serviette par-dessus les cordes et sautait dans le ring.

_Jasper a jeté la serviette. C'est terminé._

Edward était couché sur le tapis, du sang s'échappant de sa bouche et James fronçait les sourcils devant son état, étendu sur le sol ventre contre terre.

J'avais envie de crier. J'avais envie de cogner, de griffer et de grogner. Mais tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était rouler sur le tapis et ramper vers lui. Je le retournai dans mes bras et le serrait contre moi. Jasper était à mes côtés en un instant. Emmett criait autour en agitant ses bras. Je n'entendais plus rien. Le son était bien trop bas, tout à l'extérieur et autour de moi et Edward était flou. Mes yeux exploraient son corps et je remarquai les tuméfactions rougeoyantes sur ses côtes et ses bras. Sa pommette était enflée ainsi que son œil gauche qui était gonflé, et sa lèvre inférieure était rouge de sang. Je passai mon pouce sur ses lèvres puis posai ma main sur sa poitrine et sentais son cœur battre violemment. Ses yeux clignaient rapidement et il gémissait. Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues et j'étais consciente de la foule qui s'excitait autour de nous. Tout le monde courrait et hurlait, certain essayant de monter sur le ring, d'autre essayant de partir. Les femmes poussaient des cris aiguës et les portes grinçaient alors que les gens cherchaient la sortie.

Bientôt, nous étions les seuls restants dans la salle, à part James, Jacob et quelques uns de leurs amis. Emmett et Jasper se saisissaient d'Edward et le transportaient hors du ring. Je les suivais mais m'arrêtai juste avant la porte. Je tournai sur moi-même et voyais James qui nous regardait partir, une serviette à la main. Celle que Jasper avait jetée dans le ring. Avec tout le courage que je pouvais réunir, du haut de mon un mètre soixante deux, je marchais vers lui d'un pas assuré et le regardai droit dans les yeux. Il me fixait avec des yeux vides d'expression pendant un moment avant que je ne lève la main et le gifle. Je le frappai suffisamment fort pour lui faire tourner la tête mais rien de plus. Il se tournait vers moi pour me regarder et je le dévisageai, les yeux emplis de haine avant de lui arracher la serviette des mains.

« Il est meilleur que toi. Et tu l'as prouvé ce soir quand tu as été obligé de le droguer pour gagner. Tu es pathétique. » Je tournai les talons et quittai la salle d'un pas rapide.

Ces bon Dieu de larmes traitresses me trahissaient malgré ma posture rigide et ma tête haute.

Je parvenais tout de même à arriver dehors avant de vomir à côté de ma camionnette. J'ouvrais la porte rouillée et grimpait à l'intérieur, me dirigeant vers l'hôpital qu'Edward m'avait montré.

Je me sentais émotionnellement engourdie et épuisée. Je voyais à peine les feux de signalisation ou les autres voitures. Mes larmes coulaient à flots maintenant mais je n'avais pas encore laissé échapper le moindre sanglot. Agrippant le volant fermement, j'entrai sur le parking pour me garer et voyais la Jeep d'Emmett garée prés de l'entrée des urgences. J'inspirai profondément, ma respiration tremblante et essayai de me calmer avant d'entrer à l'intérieur. Mais plus je restais assise ici et plus j'avais du mal à sortir. Sortir de la camionnette voulait dire aller à l'intérieur et le voir comme ça. Ce qui voulait dire accepter le risque de le perdre. Je regardai le siège passager et y voyais la serviette ensanglantée roulée en boule. Je la ramassai et pressai un coin propre sur ma joue. L'odeur d'Edward et de sa sueur la recouvrait complètement. Cette douceur épicée que j'aimais tant. Je pleurai dans la serviette et m'en servais pour m'essuyer le visage.

Je devais aller à l'intérieur. Je devais leur dire ce que j'avais entendu. Je devais l'aider. Je devais améliorer les choses. Je le devais. Peu importe à quel point je voulais rester assise ici, fermer les yeux et faire comme si rien n'était arrivé aujourd'hui, je devais être ce qu'il avait besoin que je sois.

_J'arrive Edward. J'arrive._

Je me glissai hors de ma camionnette et entrai dans l'hôpital pour trouver l'homme à qui j'appartenais, corps et âmes. C'était drôle comment il avait bien utilisé ce mot. Appartenais. Je souriais faiblement et passais entre les portes coulissantes, marchant jusqu'au bureau d'accueil.

« Bonjour, je dois trouver un Edward Masen. Il vient juste d'être amené ici il y a quelques minutes. »

_Je suis là Edward. Et je ne te quitterai plus jamais._

* * *

**Ayé, c'est fini pour le chapitre 7. Que d'émotions dans ce chapitre. Edward n'a pas gagné et James ne l'a pas massacré comme certaines l'imaginaient. Durs moments pour Bella et quelle fougue….Déjà que ce chapitre m'avait pas mal chamboulée la première fois que je l'avais lu, le fait de le traduire m'a complètement retournée. J'en deviendrai presque pressée de traduire le chapitre 8 sur le champ. ;-)**

**Pas de blagues, je dois m'occuper de mon homme ce soir, petit repas romantique, bougies, un peu de Sade en musique de fond et peut-être même que j'irai relire le chapitre 6 juste avant, histoire de motiver les troupes un peu plus. lol**

**Non, c'est promis, je commence à traduire le chapitre 8 dés demain matin.**

**Encore un grand merci à toutes celles qui me laissent de super commentaires, vous me donnez la patate pour continuer dans ma lancée. :-)**


	8. Tu tombes, je tombes, nous tombons

_***** PETIT RAPPEL : Je ne suis en aucun cas l'auteur de cette histoire, je ne suis que la traductrice. Cette histoire appartient à Nobloodnofoul et je tente de traduire au plus prés de son texte, sans trop faire de mot à mot. *****_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 – Tu tombes, je tombe, nous tombons tous durement**

Point de vue de Bella

La femme au bureau d'accueil me toisait du regard suspicieusement. Je lui souriais mais j'étais certaine que ça devait avoir l'air aussi forcé que je le ressentais.

« Et quel est votre lien de parenté avec Mr. Masen ? »

« Je suis sa- »

« Bella ! »

Je me retournai pour voir Jasper et Emmett courir vers moi. Ils n'avaient pas l'air trop inquiet et je sentais un tout petit peu de tension s'évaporer. Emmett m'attrapait et me serrait dans ses bras. Je me sentais comme une sardine dans sa boite de conserve. Le contact physique ramenait de nouveau les larmes et je reniflai bruyamment contre son torse. Il me caressait la tête en faisant des bruits apaisants. Je sentais la main fraiche de Jasper sur mon bras et me tournai vers lui. Il me souriait légèrement et hochait la tête.

« Mike était au combat. Il parlait avec un autre type au fond de la salle. Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient mit quelque chose dans son eau pour le faire tomber. »

Le corps d'Emmett se figeait contre moi pendant un instant, puis commençait à trembler alors qu'il marmonnait une insulte dans mes cheveux. Jasper m'agrippait le bras et me tirait de son étreinte.

« Je veux que tu me dises exactement ce que tu as entendu. Ne laisses rien de côté. »

« Euh…et bien, j'ai entendu quelqu'un dire 'le p'tit Eddie' et la voix me semblait familière alors j'ai regardé autour de moi pour voir de qui il s'agissait. C'est là que j'ai vu Mike. Il était au fond avec un type aux cheveux foncés qui lui a demandé s'il avait fait ce qu'on lui avait dit. Et ensuite le type lui a demandé combien il en avait utilisé et Mike lui a répondu 'tout ce que j'avais' et l'autre type s'est énervé, il lui a dit que c'était trop. Mike lui a dit qu'ils avaient eut de la chance que le combat soit déplacé ici parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu entrer au Ring. L'autre type a répondu que c'était comme ça que King l'avait prévu. Mike lui a demandé ce qu'il y avait dans cette saloperie et il a dit que c'était un genre de drogue qui ne pouvait être trouvée que sur certains tests sanguins. Oh et il a dit que James était peut-être ou peut-être pas au courant de tout ce plan. »

Les yeux d'Emmett brillaient de haine et ses poings étaient resserrés sur ces côtés. Les lèvres de Jasper étaient plissées en une ligne fine et il me dévisageait.

« J'ai essayé de vous rejoindre mais lorsque j'ai enfin réussi à sortir de la foule, il était déjà à terre. Je suis tellement désolée. »

« Personne ne t'en veut Bella. Nous savons que tu as essayé. Il va s'en sortir. Il n'a prit aucun coup sévère mais il est actuellement en état de choc et ils essayent de le stabiliser. »

La voix apaisante de Jasper me submergeait et je me détendais dans ses bras.

« Il faut que tu en parles à quelqu'un. Il faut qu'ils l'aident. » Mes émotions étaient de nouveau drainées et je ne savais pas s'il était possible de se sentir encore plus épuisé et super éveillé comme je l'étais à ce moment précis.

Jasper me passait à Emmett et partait en courant vers le bout du couloir, où j'espérai qu'il allait informer le médecin d'Edward de ce que je lui avais dit.

« Comment te sens-tu gamine ? »

« Ne m'appelles pas gamine. Et je suis terrifiée. Il ne peut pas mourir Emmett. Ce qu'ils ont dit…du fait d'en utiliser trop…et si…. »

« Edward est solide. Il est au top de sa forme. Je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant qu'il va sauter de son lit mais il va s'en sortir et il ira parfaitement bien. Ils vont le remettre sur pied. »

C'était étrange, ce côté doux d'Emmett. Il était tendre et tranquillisant et j'étais absorbée par ses gestes gentils. Je posai ma tête sur sa large poitrine et laissai s'échapper le souffle que je retenais. Mon visage me donnait l'impression d'être enflé et mon nez ne pouvait plus être considéré comme une voie respiratoire.

Jasper arrivait au coin du couloir, légèrement à bout de souffle, et s'approchait de nous.

« Le médecin va faire pratiquer des tests de dépistage de drogues sur lui tout de suite. Ils trouveront ce avec quoi il a été drogué et pourront le traiter comme il faut. Ils l'ont finalement sortit de la salle de réveil et l'ont stabilisé dans l'unité des soins intensifs. Ils interdisent toutes visites jusqu'à demain.

Mes genoux me lâchaient et Emmett me rattrapait, me serrant contre lui. Je m'agrippai à ses bras mais les miens étaient tout aussi faibles. Le contact apaisant de Jasper dans mon dos m'avertissait de sa proximité. J'inspirai profondément et m'écartai d'Emmett, me redressai puis relevai le menton. Je devais être forte pour Edward. Je devais faire ce qu'il avait besoin que je fasse, peu importe ce que c'était.

« Je vais te ramener à l'appart d'Edward, Bella. Tu pourras te débarbouiller et nous repasserons te prendre en retournant à l'hôpital. D'accord ? »

Je hochai la tête vers Emmett puis hésitai, regardant la femme derrière le bureau.

« Ils nous contacteront s'il arrive quoi que ce soit, Bella. »

Je me tournai vers Jasper, les yeux pleins de doute mais acquiesçai tout de même et les laissai me guider hors de l'hôpital. Emmett m'installait à l'arrière de sa Jeep et Jasper s'asseyait à l'avant, dans le siège passager. Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement était silencieux et tendu. Nous sortions tous de la Jeep et je m'arrêtai lorsqu'ils me suivaient dans le hall de l'immeuble. Monter ces escaliers sans Edward me paraissait incorrect. J'avais l'impression de mal agir, sans lui. Ravalant ma salive, je montai les escaliers et pénétrai dans son appartement avant de m'effondrer. Je me laissai glisser au sol contre la porte, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps jusqu'à ce que ma tête me fasse mal et que je n'ai plus aucune raison de respirer par le nez. Des larmes et de la morve me coulaient le long des joues et séchaient en tombant sur mes mains.

Je pensais que l'odeur des affaires d'Edward me ferait me sentir mieux mais elle me rappelait juste qu'il était seul dans une chambre des soins intensifs. Sur cette dernière pensée, je courais dans la salle de bain, refusant de me remémorer aucun de ces souvenirs.

_Je vais arrêter de dire au revoir à quelqu'un qui est toujours là. Il est toujours là et tout ira bien._

J'ouvrai le robinet de la douche et me déshabillai pendant que la vapeur emplissait la pièce. Sautant sous le jet, je me douchai rapidement et m'essuyai. J'entrai dans le dressing et faisais mon maximum pour ignorer la façon dont son odeur y était plus présente. Je ne voulais même pas penser au simple fait de m'allonger sur le lit. J'enfilai un jean et un vieux teeshirt d'Edward. Attrapant un sac de sport vide, je commençai à réunir quelques unes de ses affaires. Un jean, un teeshirt, un boxer, des chaussettes, des chaussures, un maillot de corps… _pas question d'oublier son maillot de corps_… et quelques vêtements pour moi. Je retournai dans la salle de bain et y récupérai son shampooing et son après-shampooing, son kit de rasage et quelques serviettes. Celles des hôpitaux étaient toujours épouvantables.

Je n'attendais pas Emmett et Jasper. Je descendais les escaliers en courant, en essayant de ne pas me briser le cou et passai la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Il nous avait fallu presque une heure à Edward et moi-même pour arriver au parc en marchant lentement. J'y arrivai en courant en quinze minutes. Après une pause de cinq minutes pour reprendre mon souffle, j'entrai de nouveau dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital et me dirigeai vers le bureau d'accueil où une autre femme se tenait à la réception.

« Je suis là pour Edward Masen. Je sais qu'ils ont dit qu'il était aux soins intensifs et qu'il n'avait pas le droit au moindre visiteur mais je me demandai si vous pourriez me prévenir lorsqu'il y aurait de nouveau droit…»

« Quel est votre nom madame ? »

« Isabella Swan. Je suis la petite amie d'Edward. »

« D'accord, si vous pouvez me laisser un numéro où je peux vous joindre… »

« Oh, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je serais juste là. »

Elle se contentait de cligner des yeux, alors je lui souriais et me dirigeai vers un banc plus qu'usé et m'y asseyais. Deux heures plus tard, j'étais réveillée par quelqu 'un qui me secouait l'épaule.

« Jasper, je ne partirai pas. »

« Je ne te le demande pas. Mais Emmett et moi descendons manger un morceau et tu viens avec nous. »

Je grognai et le laissai me relever puis me trainer dans le couloir. Je reconnaissais l'odeur familière d'une cantine d'hôpital. Café brûlé et thon. Mon estomac la trouvait alléchante et gargouillait. Jasper me lançai un petit regard amusé alors qu'Emmett faisait déjà la queue, remplissant son plateau.

_Morfale._

Je finissais par prendre une salade au poulet et une bouteille de jus d'ananas. Jasper prenait la même voie qu'Emmett, entassant tout un tas de nourriture sur son plateau. Surtout des desserts.

« As-tu eu des nouvelles ? » Je n'étais qu'à moitié sure de vouloir connaitre la réponse à cette question.

« Son rythme cardiaque est stable. Ils vont le sortir des soins intensifs et l'installer dans une chambre normale d'ici quelques heures. Ils euh…ils l'ont plongé dans un coma artificiel. »

C'était un de ces moments où vous vous attendiez presque à ce que la planète quitte son orbite et se précipite dans le soleil. Un de ces moments où vous voudriez que le temps ralentisse jusqu'à ce qu'il se traine pour que vous puissiez profiter de ces précieux moments pour comprendre pourquoi vous ne pouvez ni bouger ni penser. Mais rien de ce genre n'arrivait. L'insupportable brouhaha de la cantine continuait. Jasper me fixait toujours, comme si j'allais lui sauter à la gorge et Emmett continuait à s'empiffrer à une telle vitesse, qu'un simple mortel s'étoufferait surement.

Je clignai des yeux, ma fourchette pleine à quelques centimètres à peine de ma bouche, laquelle était grande ouverte.

« Son corps à besoin de se remettre des drogues. S'ils le réveillent maintenant, ils ne savent pas comment son cœur va supporter le stress. Ils ont également trouvés ce qui avait été mis dans son eau. C'était un cocktail de drogues à bases d'Amytal, de Tranxene et de Percocet. Ils ont également identifiés au moins cinq autres composants chimiques mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir des noms et le médecin a dit que c'était celles-là qui lui avaient fait le plus de mal. En gros, le principal problème est que son cœur est très faible, ils doivent le maintenir dans ce coma jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment fort pour encaisser le stress du sevrage toxicologique quand il sera de nouveau conscient. Il pourrait faire un arrêt cardiaque s'ils le réveillaient maintenant. »

Soudain, la salade devant moi me paraissait écœurante et tout ce que je voulais c'était trouver Mike Newton et lui fracasser le crâne à coups de batte de baseball.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

« Je n'en sais rien mais je sais que tout de suite maintenant, nous devons nous concentrer sur le bon rétablissement d'Edward. Ensuite, nous pourrons monter un plan pour nous occuper de King et de ses actions. »

J'acquiesçai. Jasper semblait comprendre que je n'allais pas terminer ma salade et la ramassait avec ses propres déchets pour aller les jeter dans la poubelle.

Je retournai ensuite m'installer sur ce maudit banc inconfortable et patientai.

*******

Trois jours. Il était dans le coma depuis trois jours. Il n'avait droit à aucunes visites pendant tout ce temps. Néanmoins, aussitôt qu'ils lui enlevaient la perfusion de sédatif et laissaient son corps se réveiller de lui-même, nous étions autorisés à le voir.

J'étais actuellement devant sa porte à l'extérieur de sa chambre et écoutai attentivement le docteur parler de son rétablissement.

« Comme je vous le disais, je ne pense pas qu'il se réveillera aujourd'hui. Nous avons arrêté de lui donner des Benzodiazépines il y a quelques minutes à peine et il faut généralement vingt quatre heures pour recouvrer toute forme de lucidité. Je vous autorise à venir le voir, à condition que vous gardiez le silence et que vous ne tentiez pas de le réveiller. Quand il se réveillera, il y aura très certainement des effets secondaires dû aux narcotiques dans son système. Il sera désorienté, sensible à la lumière et il risque d'avoir des hallucinations. Il risque même de dire des choses insensées. »

J'acquiesçai rapidement de la tête et mourrai d'envie de lui crier de simplement nous laisser entrer dans cette bon Dieu de chambre. Il nous regardait sévèrement puis tournait la poignée, ouvrant la porte en grand et nous faisait signe d'entrer.

Mon souffle se coupait et mon estomac se resserrait lorsque je le voyais. Il était si pâle. Les fines couvertures étaient disposées autour de lui, protégeant à peine son corps du froid de la chambre. Malgré la basse température et les couvertures, il transpirait. Ma main s'approchait d'elle-même de lui et repoussait les cheveux de son visage. Il avait un tube d'oxygène fixé sous son nez et plusieurs fils sortant de ses bras et d'en dessous des couvertures. Son visage était rouge et meurtri mais il n'était plus enflé et ses paupières étaient teintées de mauve et de vert. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

« Je suis tellement désolée Edward. Je suis arrivée trop tard pour t'aider. »

La large main d'Emmett retirait mon bras du visage d'Edward et il m'enlaçait dans ses bras.

« Hé, il va bien. Il va s'en sortir. Et quand il aura le 'feu vert' du médecin, nous allons botter son petit cul à James et donner de quoi vraiment pleurer à King. Tu dois être forte pour lui, Bella. Edward a fait ça parce que c'est ce qu'il fait. Il va juste falloir que nous soyons là pour lui. Il ne voudrait pas que tu te reproches quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait. »

Je me laissai aller dans les bras d'Emmett et hochai la tête contre son épaule. Je m'asseyais ensuite dans la chaise en plastique prés du lit d'Edward et lui prenais la main. Elle était enflée mais aucun de ses doigts n'étaient cassés ou bandés. J'embrassai ses doigts et posai ma tête sur son avant-bras. Ça faisait du bien de le toucher, de sentir la fermeté de sa peau sous ma joue et d'entendre sa respiration.

Les heures passaient en silence. Emmett et Jasper arrivaient puis repartaient. Je dormais sur la chaise. Je me servais de la petite salle de bain sur le côté et ne partais pas lorsque le médecin venait relever ses signes vitaux. Vers trois heures du matin, le médecin entrait dans la chambre et se raclait la gorge.

« Je devrais vous dire de partir mais j'ai l'impression que ça ferait plus de mal que de bien. »

Je relevai simplement la tête vers lui. Mes yeux avaient l'air secs et ma gorge enflammée. Je ne trouvais pas assez d'énergie pour hocher la tête.

« Il va s'en sortir. Je ne vais pas vous raconter qu'il va miraculeusement se réveiller et redevenir comme avant mais avec des soins adaptés et un peu de temps, il sera parfaitement rétabli. Il parait que parler aux gens lorsqu'ils sont inconscients comme ça…il parait que ça aide. »

Il posait une main sur mon épaule et je me retournai pour regarder le visage inanimé d'Edward. Il retirait sa main et j'entendais la porte se refermer quand il partait.

« Euh…et bien je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Tu me manques. Tu me manques tellement que ce n'est même plus drôle. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour me retourner le cerveau en si peu de temps mais tu l'as fait. Je…je ne reviens pas sur ce que j'ai dis l'autre nuit. Je t'aime Edward. Je t'aime à en mourir et ça me fait flipper complètement. Tout le monde n'arrête pas de dire que tu vas t'en sortir et j'espère que tu ne vas pas les faire mentir. J'essaie vraiment d'être forte pour toi Edward. Je veux que tu reviennes et sois de nouveau en parfaite santé. Je ne vais pas te mentir, je suis vraiment égoïste. Je veux que tu reviennes parce que j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin que tu fasses tout redevenir comme avant. Je ne me suis pas…sentie comme ça depuis très longtemps et j'ai besoin que tu fasses revenir ce sentiment, ok ? S'il te plait réveilles-toi et laisses-moi revoir ces yeux et ce sourire. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour ça.

Jasper et Emmett sont là, eux aussi. Enfin, pas dans cette chambre tout de suite maintenant mais ils sont dans l'hôpital et ils attendent que tu te réveilles, comme moi. Tu nous manques à tous. Je, euh…je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre, à part que je t'aime et que j'ai du mal à respirer sans toi ici, alors je t'en prie, reviens pour moi. Reviens et fais redevenir les choses comme elles étaient avant. Je sais que tu m'aimes aussi et ce n'est pas grave si tu n'arrives pas à le dire.

Je sais ce que tu vas faire quand tu vas te réveiller et je préfère te prévenir tout de suite tant que tu ne peux pas me répondre, que je n'irai nulle part. C'est juste quelque chose que je dois accepter à propos de toi et de ce que tu fais. Mais je veux que tu saches…que je t'aime et que je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour être avec toi. Je n'en ai jamais dis autant à qui que ce soit et je me sens un peu idiote de le dire maintenant à quelqu'un qui ne m'entend probablement pas mais je suppose que c'est encore quelque chose que tu as réussi à me faire faire alors que personne d'autre n'y est encore arrivé. Reviens Edward. Réveilles-toi. Je t'en prie, réveilles-toi…Tu m'as dis que tu avais pris tes dispositions avec Emmett mais je ne veux pas de tes dispositions, je ne veux que toi… »

Les larmes finissaient par gagner et ma gorge se resserrait en étouffant un sanglot. Je posai ma tête sur les draps à côté de son bras et enfonçai mon visage dans le coton rigide.

Il devait se réveiller. Il le devait c'est tout. Je ne pouvais pas faire tout ça sans lui.

*******

Il lui fallait deux jours. Deux longues journées pour qu'il se réveille. Et quand il le faisait, j'étais endormie. La première chose que je réalisai quand mes yeux décidaient de coopérer avec le reste de mon cerveau endormi c'était qu'il y avait énormément de lumière là où je me trouvai. Et avant même d'ouvrir mes yeux, j'entendais la voix tonitruante d'Emmett.

« Je crois qu'elle est en train de se réveiller ! Mon pote, elle est restée là tout le temps. Elle refusait de partir. Jasper et moi avons été obligés de la forcer à manger ! »

« Fermes-là Emmett et par pitié, baisses d'un ton, il y a d'autres patients dans cet hôpital qui n'ont pas forcément envie de t'entendre. » Le réprimandait Jasper.

Je sentais le bout des doigts tout doux d'Edward me caresser la joue et me rendais compte de la position étrange dans laquelle je me trouvai. Je sentais ma jambe engourdie en dessous de moi, écrasée entre mes fesses et la chaise. Mon torse était allongé à moitié sur le lit, à moitié en dehors et mon bras gauche était placé sous ma tête, laquelle était tournée vers la droite dans une position plutôt raide. Je sentais la bave s'échapper de ma bouche et une seconde plus tard, mes joues ainsi que mon cou et tout mon visage s'enflammaient. Je relevai les yeux et tournai ma tête pour voir Edward, redressé avec trois oreillers dans son dos. Le lit avait été relevé un peu afin qu'il puisse voir la pièce plus facilement. Je devais avoir l'air stupide, assise comme ça à le fixer, ma bouche grande ouverte et de la bave coulant légèrement au coin de mes lèvres. Il riait, repoussait mes cheveux en arrière et m'essuyait ma bouche avec son pouce. Je rougissais de plus belle et baissai les yeux mais pas pour très longtemps. Je ne pouvais pas le quitter des yeux.

Je le regardai et lui souriais. Il prenait ma main dans la sienne et la serrait. Quand il s'adressait à moi, sa voix était enrouée.

« Emmett m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu aurais pu être blessée s'ils avaient découvert que tu les écoutais. »

« Je euh…je ne voulais pas- »

« Je croyais t'avoir dis de partir avant que le combat commence. »

« Je ne pouvais pas rester dehors, Edward. Je devais savoir ce qu'il se passait. »

Il me regardait sévèrement pendant un instant mais je n'en avais strictement rien à faire. Il était réveillé. Il allait bien. Il était revenu à moi. Je lui faisais un petit sourire malicieux et ses épaules se relaxaient alors qu'il me souriait à son tour.

_Bingo ! On a gagné !_

« Ow, tous les deux vous me faites mal au crâne. » Je me tournai vers Emmett et rigolai en le voyant froncer le visage.

« Fermes ta gueule McCarty. » Je rigolai encore plus après la réplique grinçante d'Edward.

« Tu es réveillé depuis combien de temps ? »

« Une demi-heure peut-être. Tu as besoin de rentrer à la maison et dormir un peu. »

« Euh, je suis désolée mais j'attends ici depuis cinq jours que tu te réveilles. JOURS, Edward. Je ne vais pas partir maintenant que ce que j'ai attendu s'est enfin produit. Comment te sens-tu ? Devons-nous aller chercher le médecin ? »

« Nous avons déjà prévenu les infirmières qu'Edward était réveillé. Le médecin devrait passer dés qu'il a un moment. » M'informait Jasper.

« Je veux une revanche. »

Nous nous tournions tous les trois vers Edward. J'avais envie de me frotter les yeux puis me pincer pour m'assurer que je n'étais pas en plein cauchemar.

« Euh, non. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

« Je suis d'accord. C'est la pire idée que je n'ai jamais entendu. » Je regardai Emmett avec satisfaction. Il y avait au moins une personne de mon côté.

« Je pense que si c'est ce que tu veux, et bien c'est ce que nous ferons. » Ma satisfaction se transformait en colère et je mitraillai Jasper du regard. _Traitre_.

« Je me fiche pas mal de ce que chacun d'entre vous peut bien penser. Je demande une revanche, avec ou sans votre soutien et je vais battre James. Je ne peux pas laisser couler comme ça. »

J'étais confuse et quelque peu énervée. Voulait-il me quitter ? Voulait-il mourir ?

« Emmett, on se connait depuis pas mal d'années. Passe un coup de fil. Je veux une revanche. »

« D'accord. Je n'aime pas ça, mais je vais le faire. »

Edward hochait la tête et Jasper regardait par la fenêtre.

« Il va nous falloir suffisamment de temps pour t'entrainer et te remettre au même niveau qu'avant. Tu vas avoir besoin de semaines pour que ton cœur se rétablisse puis encore un mois ou deux pour entrainer ton endurance et ta résistance. » Jasper murmurait, presque à lui-même.

Étais-je dans la quatrième dimension ? La planète avait réellement dû quitter son orbite. Je devrai sans doute me lever et aller vérifier à quelle distance nous nous trouvons du soleil car nous sommes très certainement en train de foncer droit dessus. Mais bordel, que se passait-il donc ?

« Tu…es assis dans un lit d'hôpital, après t'être réveillé à l'instant d'un coma artificiel…ton cœur est _complètement bousillé_ à cause des drogues…et tu veux organiser une revanche ? »

Edward me regardait fixement pendant un instant avant de répondre.

« Oui. »

« Mais bordel, est-ce que tu as complètement perdue la tête ? Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée…_la moindre idée _de ce que nous avons vécu en veillant à tes côtés, attendant que tu te réveilles ? Et maintenant, juste pour tourner le couteau un peu plus dans la plaie, tu dis que tu veux recommencer tout ça de nouveau ? »

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes. Je dois faire ça. Je ne vais pas rester assis ici à me lécher les blessures pendant que cet enculé s'exulte d'une fausse victoire. Je suis meilleur que lui. Je sais que je le suis. Je vais régler ça à ma façon. »

« Tu es meilleur que lui. Ouais, ça on le sait tous. Mais il avait drogué ton eau cette fois-là. Que va-t-il arriver ensuite ? Une bombe dans la voiture ? Il enverra _quatre_ mecs au lieu de deux pour te tabasser avant le combat ? Parce que j'ai une info pour toi Chéri, ce n'est pas seulement James, c'est ce fils de pute pété de tunes de King qui est également dans le coup. »

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?! Tu crois que je me fais défoncer la tête parce que j'_aime_ ça ? Tu crois que j'ai _envie_ de faire ça pour le reste de ma vie ? Non ! Je n'en ai pas envie ! Mais il le faut parce que j'ai des factures à payer ! J'ai le loyer et le crédit de la voiture à payer ! Je t'ai toi ! Je dois prendre soin de toi ! »

La claque verbale me heurta de plein fouet et je le fixai avec des yeux immenses. Il n'avait sérieusement pas osé dire ça.

_Dites-moi que je rêve. Dites-moi qu'il ne vient pas de faire de moi une _obligation_._

Je secouai la tête pour tenter de chasser tout cela mais rien n'y faisait. Je ne parvenais pas à m'en défaire.

« Bella, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je ne voulais pas dire cela de cette manière. C'est juste que, J'ai envie de prendre soin de to-»

« Arrêtes. Tu sais quoi ? Arrêtes, c'est tout. Je ne peux pas faire ça maintenant. Voici un sac de vêtements et tes affaires de toilette. Je ne peux pas rester ici tout de suite. Je suis désolée, Edward, mais je refuse d'être ce type de femme. Je ne peux pas…je suis désolée que tu penses comme ça. Je ne peux pas rester là tout de suite. Je viendrai voir comment tu vas plus tard.»

« Bella, attends, je t'en prie, laisse-moi seulement t'expliquer… »

Mais j'étais déjà dans le couloir et me dirigeai tout droit vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Je devais sortir d'ici. Cet endroit était en train de m'étouffer. De l'air frais. Je regardai dehors sur le parking et voyais ma camionnette, toujours à la même place qu'à ma première visite, le soir où il était amené ici. Je marchai lentement vers le côté conducteur et sortais les clés de ma poche. Me glissant sur la vieille banquette usée, je posai ma tête sur le volant et essayai de pleurer. J'essayai de tout évacuer mais ça ne venait pas. Quelque chose de blanc captait mon regard et je baissai les yeux pour voir cette foutue serviette qui gâchait ma vie. Le sang avait séché dessus et lorsque je la ramassai, elle était raide et ferme. Je la frottai entre mes mains puis la rejetai sur la banquette avant de démarrer la camionnette, quittant l'hôpital et ce que je croyais être toute ma vie.

*******

Ce n'était pas le fait que j'étais en colère à cause de sa décision de se battre de nouveau. Je savais que c'était inévitable. C'était ce qu'il faisait et je l'avais accepté. C'était le fait qu'il allait volontairement combattre le même salopard avec sa bande de potes sournois, qui à la base l'avaient mis dans cette situation. N'avait-il honnêtement pas la moindre préoccupation de savoir comment nous nous sentions à ce sujet ? Bien sûr que Jasper le soutiendrait. C'était évident qu'il le ferait. Emmett au moins avait assez de cervelle pour réaliser que c'était ridicule. Cinq jours. Cinq longues journées à écouter les médecins parler de dommages cérébraux, de problèmes cardiaques et de dysfonctionnement des reins. Cinq putains de longues journées à ne rien savoir et il voulait de nouveau sauter dans le ring avec cet enculé. Il était égoïste. Il était égoïste et orgueilleux et ne _pensait_ pas du tout aux conséquences. Sur la façon dont son choix, cette décision était en train d'affecter les personnes autour de lui.

Il se battait pour gagner de l'argent pour pouvoir prendre soin de moi ? Quel genre de connerie était-ce _cela_? Et qu'allai-je faire maintenant ? Que voulait-il de moi ? Que voulait-il que je lui dise ?

_Hé, merci de sacrifier ton corps pour moi bébé. Quand tu auras atteint la mort cérébrale et que tu seras dans le coma, je serai dehors, en train de dépenser tout ton fric, exactement comme tu le souhaitais._

Hum ! Si je voulais interagir avec des putains d'ignorants, je serais restée avec Renée et Phil. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider sur ce qui m'énervait le plus : le fait qu'il était celui qui réclamait la revanche ou bien le fait qu'il prétendait se battre pour moi.

Il y avait tellement de choses pas claires là-dedans. Il se battait déjà bien avant de me rencontrer. Il se battait toujours actuellement, malgré le fait qu'il avait mit de côté pas mal d'argent. Il pourrait aller à la fac, obtenir un diplôme, et gagner sa vie de manière honnête. Mais non, il se battait. Et s'il se battait pour moi pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement…arrêter de se battre parce que je n'aimais pas ça ? Était-ce trop en demander ?

_Apparemment oui._

Je baissai les yeux pour regarder mes pieds et les tapai sans effort sur le banc en dessous de moi. J'avais réussi à dépasser deux pâtés de maisons avant de tourner et me garer au Parc Oz. J'étais assise au même endroit où Edward m'avait emmené et fixai l'enseigne lumineuse de l'hôpital. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi investie sentimentalement avec quelqu'un et maintenant que je l'étais, le mec se trouvait être complètement attardé. Levant les yeux au ciel, je me penchai en arrière et prenais une profonde inspiration, expirant tout doucement.

J'avais deux options. Je pouvais prendre sur moi-même, retourner là-bas et lui dire que je le soutenais là-dedans parce que je l'aimai. Ou je pouvais ramasser toutes mes affaires et quitter la ville.

_Option A : Affrontes tes peurs et prouve-lui que tu l'aimes._

_Option B : Sois une lâche et sauve-toi. Encore._

Et bien, dit comme cela…

Je soufflai tout le long du chemin en retournant à ma camionnette puis entrai presque à reculons sur le parking de l'hôpital. Presque quatre heures s'étaient écoulées maintenant et le soleil commençait à se coucher derrière les générateurs sur le côté du bâtiment. J'essayai de calmer ma respiration alors que je marchai dans le couloir et arrivai devant sa chambre. Emmett était parti mais Jasper était assit dans ma chaise libre et sa tête était penchée prés de celle d'Edward pendant qu'ils parlaient intensément, probablement en train de préparer un plan pour ce combat.

Quand j'entrai dans la chambre, Edward levait les yeux vers moi, son visage plein de regrets. Jasper se retournait et me jetait un regard méprisant. J'arquai les sourcils vers lui en signe de défi et ne m'embarrassai pas à lui dire quoi que ce soit car il se levait de la chaise et quittait la pièce. Connard.

« Écoutes, avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, si tu vas le faire…je te soutiendrai. Mais je ne te permets pas de dire que tu le fais pour moi. Je refuse d'être la raison pour laquelle tu fais ça. Je ne te laisserai pas me mettre ce poids sur les épaules. Tu fais ça parce que c'est ce que tu as envie de faire. Je ne suis pas une obligation. Tu n'es pas _obligé_ de prendre soin de moi. Je peux prendre soin de moi-même. Alors si tu comptes faire cette revanche, et bien parfait, je suis derrière toi. Je t'aiderai à t'entrainer si tu le souhaites. Mais ne fais pas de moi la raison de cette idiotie. »

Il prenait une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et regardait ses mains. Le manchon en plastique qui recouvrait le bout de son index, le reliant au moniteur cardiaque, tapotait la paume de sa main.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas dû te dire toutes ces choses tout à l'heure. Et tu as raison, je ne fais pas tout ça pour toi. Je le fais pour moi. Mais je le fais aussi parce que je veux être capable de prendre soin de toi. Je n'ai jamais eu personne de qui prendre soin avant. Je n'ai jamais eu personne pour qui je ressentais autant de choses et dont j'avais envie de prendre soin. C'est nouveau pour moi Bella. Je ne sais pas comment te dire ce que je ressens. Je suis presque toujours en colère. Je suis rempli de cette… énergie refoulée. Mais quand je suis avec toi, je me calme. J'arrive à me concentrer. Maintenant, je prends des décisions en pensant à toi. Je ne veux pas être égoïste. Je veux penser à toi et à tes besoins. J'ai _envie_ de prendre soin de toi. Je sais que tu peux prendre soin de toi-même. Je ne vais pas me faire d'illusions en me disant que tu as besoin de moi. Mais j'ai envie que tu ais besoin de moi. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai tellement besoin de toi. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je me batte. Je n'aime pas le risque non plus mais c'est ce que je sais faire le mieux. C'est ce que je suis actuellement. Je m'exprime probablement très mal… »

« Non, non c'est parfait et je comprends où tu veux en venir mais tu ne peux pas te servir de moi comme un prétexte. Fais-le pour toi. Je comprends ton besoin d'avoir un combat à la loyale, vraiment je le comprends. Mais il faut que tu commences à me traiter comme un égal. Je ne peux pas être cette petite femme à tes yeux. Je ne peux pas être une espèce de charge. Ce n'est pas qui je suis. »

Il se décalait et me regardait furtivement à travers ses cils. Je manquai de me dégonfler et d'aller le rejoindre mais je devais maintenir ma position.

Il soupirait et regardait le plafond avant de parler de nouveau.

« Écoutes, si tu le veux, si les choses commencent à devenir trop violentes, je me retirerai, d'accord ? J'arrêterai de faire ça et trouverai un autre boulot. Mais…ne pars pas et je ferai le maximum pour te traiter comme tu le mérites. »

Je fondai de l'intérieur parce qu'honnêtement, il me traitait bien mieux que ce que je méritai. Je m'avançai vers lui et m'asseyais au bord du lit, face à lui. Il me tirait plus prés et m'enlaçait dans ses bras. J'enfouissais mon visage dans son cou, respirant profondément. Sous l'odeur de sa chemise d'hôpital et des antiseptiques, se trouvait Edward.

« Merci de m'avoir apporté mes affaires. »

« Peu importe, embrasse-moi. »

Il riait et m'embrassait chastement mais j'en voulais plus. J'aspirai sa lèvre inférieure dans ma bouche et il gémissait avant d'écarter ses lèvres pour laisser glisser sa langue entre les miennes. Nous nous embrassions comme des adolescents sur son lit d'hôpital et je me blottissais ensuite contre lui sur le tout petit matelas.

« Edward ? »

« Oui ? »

« Si jamais tu me refais ça, je te botte le cul. »

« Si jamais je te refais ça, je te laisserai faire. »

« Bien. Parce que je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir le faire sans ton aide. »

Il gloussait contre mon épaule et déposait un baiser sur la base de mon cou.

« Dors, ma Bella. Nous allons bientôt rentrer à la maison. »

Je souriais et avant même de le savoir, je m'étais endormie. C'était si bon d'avoir ses bras de nouveau autour de moi.

* * *

**Et voilà, ce chapitre est assez court, moins que le chapitre 4 mais quand même. lol**

**J'espère que vous avez toutes aimé. Perso, je me suis régalée à le traduire et à le relire ensuite.**

**Finalement, j'ai encore posté plus vite que prévu. ;-) Bon, je vais quand même faire une tite pause, demain matin ciné avec mon homme (Star Trek) et demain aprem ciné avec ma mère (Millénium). **bénit soit la carte UGC illimité ;-) ****

**A la vitesse où je vais, je risque de rapidement finir de traduire tous les chapitres actuellement existants et après, ce sera de la traduction occasionnelle, lorsque l'auteur postera un nouveau chapitre. Il va donc falloir que je me trouve une nouvelle occupation pour l'entre deux. mdr**

**Pour celles qui lisent des fics en VO, si vous avez des propositions sur d'autres traductions éventuelles, n'hesitez pas à m'en faire part...qui sait. ;-)**

**Bon allez, c'est l'heure d'aller faire la popote.**

**Merci encore à toutes celles qui me laissent de super commentaires, vous êtes toutes formidables. **


	9. Répercussions et menaces

_***** PETIT RAPPEL : Je ne suis en aucun cas l'auteur de cette histoire, je ne suis que la traductrice. Cette histoire appartient à Nobloodnofoul et je tente de traduire au plus prés de son texte, sans trop faire de mot à mot. *****_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapitre 9 – Répercussions et menaces**

Point de vue d'Edward

Les emmerdes commençaient deux jours après ma sortie de l'hôpital. Deux putains de jours de paix et de tranquillité avant que le drame ne recommence. Bella me gâtait, comme d'habitude. Je me prélassai soit sur le canapé soit dans mon lit. Elle venait se blottir contre moi et nous regardions des films ou alors elle me faisait la lecture.

J'adorai l'écouter lire ses livres préférés. Elle commençait toujours en lisant un peu trop vite mais une fois dans l'histoire, sa voix changeait et devenait plus passionnée, reflétant les émotions des personnages. Elle cuisinait et préparait des gâteaux comme une folle. Je m'éclatai à la regarder s'affairer dans la cuisine, mélangeant et jurant. Elle finissait toujours avec plus d'ingrédients sur son pantalon que dans ses bols mais le résultat final était toujours exceptionnel, et je mangeai comme s'il s'agissait de mon dernier repas avant de mourir.

Je profitai de cette période de répit. Je pouvais manger tout ce que je voulais et prendre du poids sans m'en soucier. Jasper allait en chier une pendule quand je remonterai sur une balance dans quelques semaines. Je laissai échapper un petit rire à cette pensée et Bella levait sa tête du creux de mon bras pour me regarder. Nous étions actuellement en train de flemmarder sur le canapé, au milieu de l'après-midi, en étant tout simplement ensemble. L'appartement était silencieux et je me sentais apaisé par sa respiration régulière contre ma poitrine. Ça faisait grave chier qu'on ne puisse plus avoir de sexe. Le médecin avait formellement interdit toute activité qui risquerait d'augmenter mon rythme cardiaque.

_Salopard de médecin de merde._

Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux et fredonnai de satisfaction. Ses ongles frôlaient mon ventre en faisant de petits cercles et je souriais en regardant le plafond. Je pouvais faire _ça_. _C'était_ une bonne chose. J'aimai _ça_. Un autre petit rire m'échappait et Bella relevait un sourcil.

« Quoi ? »

« T'es ma petite amie. »

« Euh, oui, je suppose que je le suis. »

« T'es ma _petite amie_. »

Elle riait et me tapotait le ventre.

« Oui, Edward, et _tu_ es mon petit ami. »

J'essayai vraiment de ne pas rigoler comme une fillette.

_J'abandonne. Tu n'as plus de couilles du tout. Ta testostérone s'est transformée en œstrogène et à tout moment, ta pomme d'Adam va disparaitre. Alors tant qu'on y est, on peut officiellement se mettre à porter les petites culottes de Bella._

« Bella Swan est ma petite amie. »

« Tu peux le dire de toutes les façons que tu le souhaites mais ça voudra toujours dire la même chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Est-ce qu'il faut que j'arrête de te donner ces pilules d'analgésique. »

« Oh, ferme-là. On n'a même pas eut d'ordonnance. J'ai le droit d'être heureux à ce sujet. Arrêtes de me casser mon délire. »

« Ton délire ? »

« Oui, mon _délire_ 'Bella Swan est ma petite amie'. »

« Toi, tu as vraiment reçu un coup trop fort sur la tête, n'est-ce pas ?

« Ferme-là mauvaise langue. Je suis…euh…je suis…c'est quoi le mot que les filles utilisent lorsqu'elles aiment bien quelqu'un et qu'elles flippent complètement à ce propos ? »

« Etre idiote ? »

Je lui jetai un regard furieux et moqueur. Elle rigolait et je n'aurai jamais été capable de retenir le sourire qui venait recouvrir mon visage, même avec du ruban adhésif et de la super glue.

« C'est quoi le mot, Bella ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de m'en servir. »

« Et maintenant, as-tu besoin de t'en servir ? »

« Peut-être, mais même si c'était le cas, je ne te le dirai pas. Ce serait mon mot d'abord. »

« Tu t'apropries des mots maintenant ? »

« Oui, c'est exactement ce que je fais. Edward Masen, 'le combattant extraordinaire' est peut-être mon petit ami, mais Bella Swan est la reine de l'élocution et elle peut s'approprier des mots. Surtout ceux que tu ne connais pas. »

« Je connais le mot. C'est juste que je ne m'en souviens plus. »

« T'as perdu alors. »

« Je n'ai pas perdu…t'es juste en train de me stresser c'est tout. Dis-moi juste ce putain de mot. »

« Oh, ça c'est petit. Ramener cette histoire de stress là-dessus. Crétin. Très bien, je vais te dire le mot. C'est- »

Trois coups bruyants et agaçants retentissaient sur ma porte, nous interrompant. Je soupirai de frustration et essayai de me relever, uniquement pour voir Bella me repousser sur le canapé et aller ouvrir la porte à ma place. Je refermai la bouche à temps, avant de lui rappeler de regarder par le judas d'abord, quelque chose me disait qu'elle n'apprécierait pas du tout. J'entendais la porte s'ouvrir et la grosse voix d'Emmett pénétrait dans l'appartement. Je m'asseyais sur le canapé, me frottai les yeux avec la paume de mes mains et grognai.

_Il est encore trop tôt pour ces conneries._

« Edward ! Mon pote ! Comment se porte cette vieille branche ? »

Sa voix bien trop forte me faisait fléchir.

« Pas super top sur le coup avec tous tes hurlements. »

« Désolé. Bon, je suis venu te voir pour te dire que j'avais parlé aux gars de King. »

« Et ? »

« King nie avoir eut connaissance de la truquerie du combat. Il te passe ses prompts rétablissements et a accepté de faire une revanche. Oh, et il a fait le chèque pour nos 50 000$ » Indiquait Jasper.

Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule et le voyais adossé contre le mur derrière le canapé. Il regardait vers Bella, tout fier de lui-même. Je grinçai les dents. Son hostilité était en train de m'agacer. Oui, elle était énervée à ce sujet mais bordel, ce n'était pas son rôle.

« Fais gaffe, Jasper. »

Il me regardait en haussant les sourcils pendant quelques instants avant de soupirer et hocher la tête. Je retournai mon attention sur la table basse et me massai les tempes. Je commençai à avoir la migraine. Cet après-midi était en train de tourner au cauchemar. Bella s'approchait de moi et me massait doucement les épaules.

« Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille chercher ton ordonnance ? »

« Euh, ouais, ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non, pas du tout. J'y vais tout de suite et ça ne devrait pas me prendre plus d'une heure. »

Elle m'embrassait sur le cou et attrapait son portefeuille avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Prends la Volvo ! »

« Non ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, souriant à son obstination, tout en me penchant de nouveau en arrière, me reposant sur les coussins du canapé. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé avec King.

« Mec, tu la laisses conduire la Volvo ? »

« Et bien, Emmett, j'essaie. Mais elle refuse. Elle a une espèce d'adoration pour ce vieux tas de ferraille qu'elle appelle véhicule. »

« Hé, si cette machine était remise à neuf, elle serait géniale. C'est un modèle de collection ! »

« Peu importe. Alors, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé. »

Emmett se laissait retomber dans le fauteuil en face de moi et soufflait avant de commencer.

« J'ai appelé King et lui ai demandé une rencontre. Il m'a dit de venir le voir à son 'bureau' à la marina, à 9h ce matin. Quand je suis arrivé là-bas, James s'entrainait avec cet abruti, Jacob. J'ai dis à King que nous étions au courant de la truquerie et il a nié toute connaissance des drogues. Il était excité à l'idée d'une revanche. Nous avons à peine deux mois pour te remettre en condition. Mais ce n'est pas le pire. Le truc c'est que…James est venu me parler. Il n'est pas trop content de King et de ses manipulations. Actuellement, il veut gagner à la loyale. Il voulait aussi que je te transmette un message. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Emmett ? » Je commençai à perdre patience.

« Il a dit…et je le cite 'Dis à Eddie que sa p'tite nana est une véritable petite bombe et que quand je lui aurai fais mordre la poussière, je réclamerai le vrai trophée.' Mon pote, il est comme qui dirait…obsédé par Bella. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé après le combat l'autre soir mais il avait l'air…dingue. »

Je prenais une profonde inspiration. Ce n'était pas bon. James était obsédé. Le fait qu'il voit Bella comme un trophée n'était pas bon. James faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'était pas une option. Je savais que si je venais à perdre cette revanche, Emmett et Jasper surveilleraient mes arrières si Bella était impliquée mais ils n'étaient que deux et James avait King de son côté. Non, ce n'était pas bon du tout.

« Elle _n'est_ pas un trophée à remporter. Elle est à moi. C'est des conneries. »

Jasper, toujours le plus calme, intervenait.

« Nous ne laisserions jamais qui que ce soit faire du mal à Bella. Malgré le souci que j'ai actuellement avec son _attitude_- »

« Lequel tu vas devoir régler par toi-même. Bella a toutes les raisons de se sentir comme elle se sent. Ton comportement de connard est en train de sérieusement me gonfler. »

« …malgré cela, tu sais que nous la protégerions si quoi que ce soit t'arrivait- »

« Alors toi et Emmett aller vous dresser contre James, King et toute son équipe de bras cassés ? Je ne crois pas. La seule solution serait que James perde. Tu le sais. La seule chose qui me rassure pour le moment c'est de savoir qu'il ne tentera rien avant la fin du combat. Si elle est un trophée, il attendra d'être sur de le mériter. »

« C'est quoi le plan alors ? » Demandait Emmett. Il surveillait ma conversation avec Jasper comme un match de tennis avec des balles imbibées de gasoil et des raquettes enflammées.

« On fait ce qu'on fait toujours. On s'entraine. Je me prépare. J'ai besoin de m'assurer d'être prêt pour tout ce que James va me balancer. Et on n'en parle pas à Bella, elle n'a pas besoin de cette pression actuellement. »

Jasper jetait une enveloppe jaune sur la table. Je n'avais pas besoin de l'ouvrir et de compter pour savoir qu'il y avait trente mille dollars à l'intérieur.

« Nous commençons l'entrainement dans deux semaines. On va y aller doucement – rien de trop dur, juste de quoi réhabituer ton cœur à la routine d'avant. Nous ferons un point ensemble sur le planning dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. »

Je hochai la tête vers Jasper et Emmett se levait pour partir.

« Jasper…lâche l'affaire avec Bella. On a passé l'éponge là-dessus, à ton tour d'en faire autant. »

Il me regardait bizarrement avant de hausser les épaules et de s'en aller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella était de retour et entrait en sautillant dans le salon, me remontant le moral de manière efficace. Je passai d'énervé et de mauvais poil à débordant de bonheur.

Elle jetait un sac de médicaments sur la table basse et s'asseyait à côté de moi. Je la prenais sur mes genoux et me rallongeai sur le canapé, essayant de nous réinstaller de la même façon que nous étions avant mais elle se tortillait bien trop pour que je puisse y arriver sans lui faire mal.

« Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« T'es en train de me chatouiller. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Non Edward. J'en n'ai vraiment pas envie tout de suite. Je suis sérieuse. »

« T'es sérieuse ? »

« Edward ! »

Je rentrai mes doigts dans la peau douce de ses hanches et de son ventre et était récompensé par un petit rire et un cri strident. Son visage se mettait à rougir alors qu'elle se retenait de me donner des coups de pieds et de se débattre. Je m'éclatai de rire et enveloppai mes bras autour d'elle, la serrant fermement contre moi. Nous reprenions notre souffle et je passai ma main sur son ventre, sous son teeshirt.

« Bella ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et James après le combat ? »

Je sentais la vibration de son grognement contre mon épaule et inclinai la tête pour la regarder.

« Que s'est il passé ? » Je n'étais plus amusé. Elle aurait dû me le dire s'il y avait eut une altercation.

Elle marmonnait dans mon bras et je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai dis, je lui ai peut-être hurlé dessus etaprèsjelaigiflé. »

« Attends, c'était quoi la fin de ta phrase? »

« J'ai _dis_, je lui ai peut-être hurlé dessus _et après je l'ai giflé_. »

« Tu quoi ?! »

Je me redressai en position assise et elle glissait sur mes genoux. J'étais…sur le cul. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

« J'étais inquiète ! Il avait triché ! Je savais qu'il avait triché ! Enfin, tu étais couché sur le tapis et après, Jasper et Emmett ont été obligés de te porter à l'extérieur ! Tu avais du sang qui coulait de ta bouche ! Et j'avais peur et j'étais en colère et je ne voulais pas le frapper, c'est juste que…et bien que…je l'ai fais c'est tout. J'étais tellement furieuse…Je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas. »

« Est-ce que James sait que tu es au courant du trucage ? »

« Euh…et bien…ouais, je crois bien. »

« Merde. Bella…_putain_…tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Tu as vraiment…bon sang Bella, c'est quoi ton problème ? »

« Et bien je pense que, vu qu'Emmett en a parlé à King, ça voudrait dire que Jasper et moi serions déjà au courant. Ce n'est pas comme si on n'en avait pas déjà parlé. »

« Oui, mais ça tombe sous le sens que le fait que tu en fasses mention _là-bas_ juste après le combat signifie que tu _savais_ que ça avait été fait. Ils vont...tu n'es peut-être plus en sécurité maintenant. Putain. Bella, tu aurais dû me parler de ça plus tôt. Tu aurais dû venir me voir tout de suite pour ça. Ça change pas mal de choses. »

Elle avait l'air décomposé, tellement inquiète que je sois furieux contre elle. Je ravalai ma salive, faisant mon maximum pour ne pas être en colère après elle. Elle avait été inquiète et irrationnelle. Bordel, je l'aurai été aussi si ça avait été elle alors je pouvais la comprendre, mais putain, elle venait juste de se mettre une cible sur la tête et avait enfilé un teeshirt avec « Facile à tuer » écrit dessus.

Je la ramenai vers moi et la serrai dans mes bras.

« Écoutes, je comprends, vraiment. Je sais pourquoi tu l'as fais mais il faut que tu réfléchisses un peu plus avant de faire des conneries pareilles. Tu n'arrêtes pas de te foutre dans le pétrin quand tu t'énerves et je ne peux pas te perdre maintenant. Alors...s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, quoi que ce soit d'autre, tu dois me le dire. Ok ? »

« Ok, je te le dirai. Je te le promets. »

« Bien. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, d'accord ? Je suis juste…tout ça va nous poser des problèmes. Tu vas devoir faire attention et te méfier des gens maintenant. »

Elle acquiesçait et nous nous allongions de nouveau sur le canapé, son dos contre mon torse et mes bras autour de sa cage thoracique. J'avais la tête qui tournait avec toutes ces pensées. Voilà ce qui expliquait le commentaire de James sur la « bombe ». Voilà ce qui expliquait son soudain intérêt pour Bella. Il trouvait son audace attirante. Bon sang, moi aussi mais merde, c'était mauvais. Ça avait transformé l'obsession de James en quelque chose de ferme. Il voulait se débarrasser de moi et donner une leçon à Bella. Je savais _exactement_ ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête de pervers. Cet enculé avait toujours voulut ce que j'avais et ça, ça rendait cette saloperie dix fois plus intéressante.

Bella me sortait de mes pensées.

« Laisse-moi me lever et aller te chercher un verre d'eau pour tes médicaments. »

« Je me sens mieux maintenant. Je n'ai pas besoin de les prendre. »

« Tu es sur ? Tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller très bien tout à l'heure… »

« Ça c'était tout à l'heure, quand j'étais agacé par Emmett et Jasper, maintenant je suis seul avec toi et je n'en ai plus besoin. »

Elle roulait sur son ventre et me faisait face, passant ses bras autour de mes épaules et laissant courir ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je grognai et repoussai ma tête contre ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à me gratter avec ses ongles. Je retenais l'envie de secouer la patte.

« Hein hein, comme tu veux. Dis-moi juste quand tu as besoin de tes pilules et j'irai de te les chercher. »

Je grognai et tendais la main vers la table basse pour saisir la télécommande sur laquelle je tâtonnai avant de parvenir à allumer la télé. C'était triste de ne même pas être capable de trouver le bouton marche /arrêt pendant qu'elle me grattait le crâne. Nous restions allongés ainsi pendant quelques heures, riant des blagues et hurlant sur les trucs débiles. Elle remuait ses orteils entre mes mollets et ses seins étaient pressés dans mes côtes. Il fallait vraiment que je retrouve ce médecin et que je le butte. Pas de sexe pendant deux semaines, c'était une putain d'idée à la con. Malgré le fait que je sois excité, je me sentais somnolent à rester allongé ici et mes yeux commençaient tout doucement à se fermer et juste à ce moment là, un coup sec sur la porte résonnait dans l'appartement.

_Un seul essai pour deviner qui ça peut être…_

Je grognai et resserrai mon étreinte sur Bella, enfonçant ma tête dans son cou.

« Edward, laisse-moi me lever. Il faut que j'aille répondre à la porte. »

« Non, elle s'en ira. »

« Elle ? »

« Oui, Alice s'en ira. Je lui ferai un chèque pour le loyer plus tard. »

« Oh, et bien, faisons-le tout de suite. »

Je grommelai quand elle se dégageait de mon étreinte pour se lever et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine pour bouder. Elle allait découvrir Alice par elle-même. Aïe, une fois qu'elle aura vue Bella, elle sera tout le temps fourrée ici.

J'entendais les verrous tourner et tendais l'oreille pour entendre ce qui allait se dire.

« Bonjour. » Bella, toujours polie.

« Hum, qui êtes-vous ? » Alice, toujours aussi directe.

« Je m'appelle Bella, tu dois être Alice. Je t'en prie, entres. Je vais chercher Edward. »

J'entendais les talons d'Alice résonner sur le sol avant d'atteindre le tapis et je contractai mes muscles pour m'empêcher de m'enfoncer dans le canapé et prétendre qu'elle n'existait pas.

« Bonjour, Alice. »

« Edward, mon chou, y-a-t-il une raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas encore rencontrée Bella ? »

« Oui, il y a une très bonne raison que tu n'ais pas encore rencontrée Bella. »

« Et… »

« Parce que je veux qu'elle reste dans le coin. »

Elle pouffait et je la voyais faire le tour du canapé, les bras croisés et les cheveux dans tous les sens. Elle tapait du pied et je remarquai la couleur extrêmement flashante de son teeshirt mauve. Ça m'en faisait mal aux yeux.

Je tendais la main vers la table basse, attrapai l'enveloppe qu'Emmett avait laissée là et en sortais la somme du loyer que je lui devais pour les six prochains mois, me sentant bien trop fainéant pour aller chercher mon chéquier.

« Tiens, et maintenant vas t'en. Je suis fatigué et malade et j'ai besoin que mon infirmière me donne un bain au gant de toilette. »

«Ça c'est vraiment méchant. Je préfère t'ignorer. Sale type. Alors, Bella, depuis combien de temps est-ce que toi et Edward êtes-vous ensemble ? »

« Euh, quelques semaines j'imagine. »

« Trois mois la semaine prochaine. » Intervenais-je.

Alice regardait chacun de nous et ce sourire diaboliquement malicieux illuminait son visage. Merde.

« Alors Bella, je me demandai si ça te dirait de sortir un de ces quatre et de passer une journée entre filles ? Il n'y a pas beaucoup de femmes de mon âge dans cet immeuble qui aime faire ce genre de sortie et je peux te promettre que nous nous amuserons. Nous pouvons aller faire du shopping, nous faire des manucures, et oh, il faut que tu me laisses coiffer tes cheveux ! Ils sont si jolis mais tu pourrais utiliser un peu de lait de brushing et- »

« Elle est parfaite comme elle est, Alice. Ne fais pas ça, maintenant. Désolé Bella, elle se prend pour ma mère. Alice tu as mon loyer. Vas donc tourmenter les autres locataires. »

« Je suis en train de t'ignorer Edward et je n'ai pas entendu Bella se plaindre. »

« Tu ne l'as pas non plus entendu accepter. » Ajoutai-je.

« S'il te plait ? Dis que tu viendras faire les boutiques avec moi ? » Oh non, c'était _le_ visage. Celui-là même qui était parvenu à nous décider Emmett et moi à l'aider pour monter ce stupide canapé sur quatre étages. Ce visage qui avait réussi à me faire réparer son évier et qui m'avait convaincu de lui repeindre son salon dans cet affreuse couleur orange. C'était le visage du mal et Bella n'avait absolument aucune chance de s'en tirer. Je pensai un instant à plaquer Alice au sol avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de le libérer complètement, puis je pensai ensuite à protéger les yeux de Bella en mettant mes mains devant mais je savais déjà que c'était trop tard. L'éclat et la brillance couvrait déjà ces iris gris et ses cils étaient déjà en train de battre de manière charmante. Il ne fallait pas longtemps avant que la grimace n'apparaisse et que ses épaules commencent à trembler un peu. Elle était douée. Et comme par réflexe, Bella hésitait et regardait vers le sol.

_Trop tard, bébé, elle t'a eut._

« Euuuuhhh…et bien ça ne me dérange pas de t'accompagner mais je ne suis pas vraiment une fan de shopping et j'ai déjà tout ce dont j'ai besoin…alors, je peux venir avec toi mais ne t'attends pas vraiment à ce que j'achète quoi que ce soit. »

J'en restai bouche-bée. Elle venait juste de tenir tête à Alice. Je sentais mon sourire s'installer sur mon visage. Alice arrivait toujours à ses fins mais pas à _toutes_ ses fins. Mais ma victoire m'était vite dérobée. Petit lutin démoniaque.

« Bella…sans vouloir t'offenser…mais tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'un petit coup de main. Enfin, ce jean a l'air d'avoir déjà vu de meilleurs jours et tu portes un teeshirt du 'Ring'. Ma chérie, tu as besoin d'un peu de couleur dans ta vie. »

Je me redressai en position assise et regardai Bella. Enfin, je regardai vraiment ce qu'elle portait sur elle. En y réfléchissant bien, elle portait effectivement toujours la même chose. Je l'avais très rarement vue porter d'autre jeans et teeshirts. Je plissai les sourcils et penchai la tête vers le hall d'entrée où nos chaussures étaient rangées. J'avais trois paires de tennis et quelques sandales contre le mur. Il n'y avait qu'une paire de basket appartenant à Bella. Comment avais-je pu manquer cela ? Je me levai d'un bond du canapé et me dirigeai vers le dressing. Je pouvais sentir Bella et Alice sur mes talons.

J'entrai dans le dressing et ouvrais la commode que j'avais libérée pour elle. Celle de la chambre était suffisante pour y ranger tous mes vêtements qui n'avaient pas besoin d'être sur cintres. Le premier tiroir que j'ouvrai contenait quatre paires de jeans repliés sur le côté gauche et une pile de teeshirts sur la droite. Je le refermai et passai à celui d'en dessous. Celui-ci était plein de petites culottes, soutien-gorges, chaussettes et maillots de corps. Je passai ensuite au troisième tiroir. Vide. Le quatrième. Vide. Le dernier. Vide. Je me sentais vraiment idiot et je commençai à m'énerver. Je me retournai, à la recherche d'un carton de chaussures sur le sol. Rien. Je levai les yeux vers la penderie et voyais deux sweat-shirts et une chemise qui n'étaient pas à moi. Je me retournai vers Bella pour la trouver debout dans l'entrée du dressing, les yeux exhorbités.

« Est-ce que c'est tout ce que tu as comme vêtements ? »

« Euh, et bien je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'acheter quoi que ce soit d'autre, et je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre alors… »

« Alors, oui ? C'est tout ce que tu as comme vêtements ? De quoi d'autre as-tu besoin ? »

Oh, elle était en train de s'énerver. Cette petite fente était entre ses sourcils et ses joues rougissaient avec de petites tâches. Elle était vraiment en train de s'énerver. Je me demandai si la présence d'Alice allait m'empêcher de mourir ou au moins d'être horriblement mutilé. Je pourrai sans doute avoir besoin d'une coquille de protectionaussi.

_Je me demande s'il m'en reste toujours une. _

« Si j'ai besoin de quelque chose, je me l'achète. Mais il se trouve qu'actuellement je n'ai besoin de rien. »

« Tu n'as même pas de téléphone portable. C'est ridicule. Tu as besoin de plus de vêtements et de chaussures… Bella, comment peux-tu avoir seulement une paire de chaussures ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe s'il leur arrive quelque chose ? Tu as besoin d'un téléphone portable. Je ne peux pas ne pas savoir où tu te trouves…Alice ?! Alice viens ici ! »

Et juste comme ça, Alice entrait dans le dressing comme s'il n'y avait pas une Bella extrêmement énervée prête à répandre mon sang sur tous les murs. Elle venait derrière moi alors que je gardai mes yeux fixés sur ceux de Bella. Énervée commençait à être un euphémisme. Elle était livide. J'entendais les tiroirs s'ouvrir et Alice s'apostropher. Oh ça allait être génial.

« Non,non non non non. C'est inacceptable. Bella, Edward a raison. Tu as besoin de vêtements douce enfant. Nous devons arranger cela immédiatement. »

« Non, je ne vais pas acheter de vêtements tout de suite. Je ne veux pas d'autres vêtements. Je ne veux pas d'autres chaussures. Je ne veux pas d'un putain de téléphone portable. Si jamais je veux une seule de ces choses, j'irai la chercher moi-même. Ça, c'est actuellement en train de m'énerver au plus haut point. J'ai pris soin de moi-même pendant un bon bout de temps avant de te rencontrer Edward, et tu es en train de te comporter comme un véritable crétin. »

Ok, donc elle était énervée, compris. Et au rythme auquel j'étais sans cesse en train de la mettre en boule, ça aurait sans doute été une bonne idée que j'arrête tout de suite tant que j'étais lancé. M'excuser, dire à Alice de laisser tomber et être heureux de pouvoir m'en sortir en faisant rentrer des trucs en douce quand elle ne regardait pas. Mais ma colère débordait, je n'avais pas vraiment pu me défouler depuis le combat et ça me démangeai de pouvoir simplement me prendre la tête avec quelque chose. Alors, je n'étais pas intelligent. J'étais idiot.

Je passai à côté d'elle et allai dans le salon. Elle me suivait prudemment, sachant que j'avais une idée en tête.

J'empoignai l'enveloppe et en sortais six mille dollars. Je les recomptai deux fois de suite puis roulai les billets.

« Alice ! Viens ici ! »

Elle entrait dans la pièce avec légèreté et restait à bonne distance de nous. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, je ne voudrai pas me trouver au milieu des regards meurtriers que Bella et moi-même nous lancions l'un à l'autre. Je parlai sans regarder Alice et pour être honnête, c'est à elle que je parlai mais je dirigeai ces paroles vers Bella. Poussant l'argent vers elle, je sentais la liasse de billets quitter ma main. Je savais qu'elle avait une lueur dans l'œil, Alice savait ce que je faisais.

« Voilà six mille dollars. Achètes lui de jolies fringues et des chaussures. Et pas que des talons. Achètes lui tout ce dont une fille a besoin. Dépenses tout, je m'en fiche. Je vais chez T-Mobile (_genre de Phonehouse chez nous_) et je vais t'acheter un portable. »

« Arrêtes Edward. Je jure devant Dieu si tu fais ça… »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Bon Dieu, Bella ! Tu as besoin de vêtements, tu as besoin d'un téléphone portable. Et si quelque chose t'arrivait et que tu avais besoin de m'appeler ? Et si tu avais un accident ou que tu te perdais, ou étais blessée ? Quoi alors ? Crois-tu que je pourrai vivre avec moi-même ? J'ai envie de prendre soin de toi. Je sais que tu peux le faire toute seule mais bon sang _j'essaie_. _J'essaie_ de faire ça comme il faut. Laisse-moi faire ça. Pour ma propre santé mentale. Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as même pas besoin de porter les trucs que t'achètes. Achètes-les c'est tout, d'accord ? »

« Non. J'apprécie ton geste et c'est vraiment gentil. Je ne vais pas dire le contraire. Mais tu donnes l'impression que je suis incapable de me payer mes propres affaires. Je peux m'acheter des fringues toute seule. Si je veux un téléphone, j'économiserai pour un téléphone. Tu sais comment je me sens à propos de cette situation. Tu as déjà eu de la chance que je sois parvenue à mettre ma fierté de côté et à rester ici. Je n'aime pas qu'on dépense de l'argent pour moi, Edward. Si tu me fais ça…et bien je ne sais pas ce que je ferai…mais ça ne te plaira pas. »

Je serrai les dents et repoussai l'envie de lui hurler dessus. Ma voix était calme et posée mais j'entendais une pointe de colère cachée au fond.

« Tu peux aller avec Alice et aider à choisir tes vêtements, ou tu peux rester assise ici et elle le fera pour toi. Je ne prendrai pas 'non' comme réponse. Tu auras plus de fringues et tu auras un téléphone portable. »

« Alors je ne reste pas ici. »

Et elle faisait demi-tour pour entrer dans la chambre. Je paniquai.

_Merde, elle a cru à mon bluff. Putain de merde fait chier_.

Je la suivais rapidement et la trouvai dans le dressing, en train d'ouvrir les tiroirs, son sac ouvert posé sur le sol. Je le ramassai et le jetai hors du dressing avant de la tourner vers moi pour qu'elle me regarde. Elle avait les yeux pleins de larmes et tenait fermement une paire de chaussettes contre sa poitrine. Mon cœur se resserrait et commençait à battre furieusement, à la limite de la surcharge. Je me sentais comme une merde de l'avoir fait pleurer mais j'étais toujours furieux après elle d'être aussi têtue.

« Écoutes, j'adore que tu sois autonome et j'adore que tu ne veuilles pas abuser de moi. J'adore que tu n'attendes pas de cadeaux ou de trucs chers mais je déteste à quel point tu peux être têtue. Je déteste que tu ne me laisses pas prendre soin de toi. _Je sais que tu peux prendre soin de toi-même_. Fais-moi confiance quand je te dis que je comprends pourquoi tu fais ça. J'ai compris. Mais je t'en prie, Bella, laisse-moi faire ça. Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. Je veux juste que tu sois en sécurité et heureuse. Tu as besoin de vêtements Bella. C'est le truc le plus stupide sur lequel nous devrions nous battre à ce moment précis. Ce n'est pas une espèce de tentative pour affirmer ma supériorité sur toi. Au moins, toi tu gagnes ta vie de manière honnête. Mais laisse-moi dépenser _mon_ argent dans quelque chose auquel je tiens, laisse-moi le dépenser pour toi. »

Les larmes de ses yeux coulaient déjà sur ses joues rosées depuis un moment et ses lèvres tremblaient alors qu'elle essayait de retenir ses sanglots. Je me sentais con. Je me sentais si mal. Elle allait me quitter maintenant. Elle allait toujours me quitter. Cette journée était vraiment en train de se transformer en la pire de toutes mes journées. Mais pouvais-je la laisser me quitter ? Pouvais-je revenir sur mes paroles et laisser tomber ? Non, je ne pouvais pas. Bella allait rester si c'était la dernière chose que je faisais et mon dressing allait être plein de robes et de chaussures pour filles et ma salle de bain allait contenir des trucs parfumés pour filles et il allait y avoir des chaussures à talons en plein milieu du couloir, que je serai obligé d'éviter en rentrant à la maison le soir et que je sois damné si Bella me privait de tout ça. Ma fureur grimpait d'un niveau à la pensée qu'elle me quitte pour une connerie pareille. Elle allait lâcher l'affaire tout de suite maintenant et accepter ce que j'avais à lui offrir.

« Bella, bébé, je t'en prie. Ne pars pas. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. Tu prends soin de moi. Je t'en prie ? Je suis en train de te supplier maintenant Bella. »

Elle reniflait, laissant tomber les chaussettes par terre et se jetait dans mes bras. Mon ventre se contractait en se rappelant la douleur dans mes côtes et je sifflai mais la rattrapai et la serrai contre moi fermement. Elle tentait de se défaire de mon étreinte et commençait à s'excuser de m'avoir fais mal.

« Non, arrêtes. Arrêtes-toi. Laisse-moi te tenir dans mes bras. »

Elle s'immobilisait et je la serrai plus fort.

« Tu vas rester ? »

Elle acquiesçait contre ma poitrine.

« Tu vas aller avec Alice ? »

Elle était immobile et je me raidissais avant qu'elle acquiesce de nouveau, un peu moins enthousiaste mais elle le faisait quand même.

Je soupirai de soulagement et embrassai son front.

« Merci. »

« Je vais toujours être furieuse à ce sujet. »

« Je sais mais ce n'est pas grave. Je peux vivre avec. »

Elle riait et faisait un pas en arrière, essuyant son visage et me souriait. Ses yeux pétillaient en me regardant et je lui souriais en retour, heureux que toute cette histoire soit oubliée et que je sois parvenu à mes fins.

_J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné j'ai gagné j'ai gagné j'ai gagné. Dans tes dents ! J'ai gagné_ !!

« Vas te débarbouiller et prépare toi à être dehors pour la journée. Elle va te trainer partout. »

Bella grommelait et rejetait sa tête en arrière, agacée, alors je me penchai vers elle et l'embrassai dans le cou, tout en la plaquant contre la commode.

« Tu vas apprendre à détester le centre commercial d'une toute nouvelle façon, ça je te le promets. »

« Alors, tout ça c'était juste pour pouvoir me torturer ? »

« Et bien, non. Mais euuuhh…je sais en effet qu'il y a un genre de petite boutique de lingerie dans la galerie…alors si tu pouvais t'y arrêter, je ne t'en voudrai pas. »

« Fais gaffe Masen où je pourrai en donner pour son argent à James, en te bottant le cul. »

Je riais et nous sortions de la chambre pour retrouver Alice, assise dans le fauteuil, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Et bien ! Maintenant que tous les deux vous avez réglés vos affaires, allons-y Bella, nous avons du pain sur la planche pour arranger tout ça. »

Bella me fixait de son regard noir et enfilait ses baskets.

« Oh, et prépares-toi à dire adieu à celles-là mon ange. Elles ont besoin d'être données aux bonnes œuvres. »Lui disait Alice en pointant ses Nike du doigt. Je riais de nouveau et me laissai retomber dans le canapé.

« Amuse-toi bébé ! Je te revois quand tu rentres à la maison ! »

Alice trainait Bella vers la porte, tout en jacassant à propos des boutiques où elles allaient trouver des bonnes affaires et du style.

« Oh ! Bella ! »

« Quoi Edward ? » Elle était toujours un peu tendue maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait perdu.

« Épris. Je suis épris de toi ! »

Elle levait les yeux au ciel mais me souriait et je savais qu'elle m'avait pardonné.

* * *

**Voili.....un petit chapitre 9.**

**On avance dans l'histoire...plus que 6 chapitres à traduire et vous serez toutes au même niveau que les lectrices anglophones. Ne restera plus qu'à attendre les mises à jour de l'auteur.**

**J'ai adoré traduire et relire ce chapitre, il était plutôt amusant...ce petit couple est vraiment....adorable.**

**Bizz à toutes et merci encore pour vos commentaires.**

**Rachel**


	10. Libre pour tous combats

_***** PETIT RAPPEL : Je ne suis en aucun cas l'auteur de cette histoire, je ne suis que la traductrice. Cette histoire appartient à Nobloodnofoul et je tente de traduire au plus prés de son texte, sans trop faire de mot à mot. *****_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 – Libre pour tous combats**

Point de vue d'Edward

Ma salle de bain sentait comme si la plage s'y était jetée. Il y avait des bocaux de sels à côté de la baignoire et des bouteilles de…trucs partout sur le meuble. Le tiroir de son côté du lavabo contenait du maquillage. Il y avait pour six mille dollars de vêtements dans mon dressing, des chemisiers et des robes, des pantalons et des jupes, ainsi que des chaussures à talons. Il y avait même de petites choses en dentelle cachés dans le dernier tiroir de ma commode.

Elle portait toujours ces jeans. Elle portait toujours mes teeshirts. Elle utilisait toujours son shampooing pas cher et elle avait réussit à garder ses Nike. J'en serais vexé si elle n'était pas aussi craquante dans mes fringues. Repenser à tout ça me ramènait à ma triste tentative désespérée dans la cuisine. Alors que Bella était une véritable emmerdeuse à propos de son téléphone portable et de ses nouvelles fringues, elle était un modèle de perfection pour tout le reste. Alors après des jours à être à mes petits soins, me préparant petits déjeuners, déjeuners et dîners, et tout cela à partir de rien, je me disais que ce serait gentil de ma part de lui préparer quelque chose…

Ce qui m'avait conduit à brûler le petit déjeuner de ce matin. Je ne savais pas qui j'essayai de duper, moi ou Bella. J'avais massacré la poêle, fais fondre deux cuillères et une spatule ensemble et j'avais également cassé deux bols en plastique. De toute façon, les Pancakes étaient une invention démoniaque. Grognant, je retirai mon doigt de la poêle brûlante et regardai la fumée s'élever de l'évier quand que je tournai le robinet. Oh génial, des taches de gras. Je faisais mon possible pour ne pas balancer la poêle dans l'évier. J'essayai vraiment, mais j'étais tellement énervé que ça donnait l'impression que je tentai d'aplatir cette putain de chose.

_Merde, ça a surement réveillé Bella._

Et en effet, aussitôt que la fumée s'était dissipée, je voyais son corps endormi debout à l'entrée de la cuisine. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et emmêlés et mon teeshirt était froissé à force de remuer dans son sommeil. Je baissai les yeux et remarquai une nouvelle petite culotte.

_Allez vous faire foutre Docteur Holdman. Allez vous faire foutre au fin fond des Enfers._

Cette putain de petite culotte était mauve. _Mauve_. Est-ce qu'elle le faisait exprès ? Achevez-moi. C'était presque la même qu'elle portait la première fois…avec plus de dentelle…et plus transparente. Bon sang. Je m'appuyai sur le comptoir, tentant vainement de cacher ma gaule parce que les pensées de ce que j'avais maintenant envie pour le petit dej' m'excitaient. Je pouvais que trop bien m'imaginer la jeter sur le comptoir et aller droit au but. Mais encore une fois, peut-être pas. Jetant un œil autour, il n'y avait pas un seul coin propre. Des tasses et bols sales étaient disposés un peu partout.

« Edward, je ne sais pas ce que la cuisine a fait pour t'énerver, mais je pense que vous devriez tous les deux faire une trêve parce qu'honnêtement, je ne sais pas qui va gagner à la fin. »

« T'es terriblement drôle, tu le sais ça ? »

« Qui a dit que ce devait être drôle ? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et la tirai contre moi. Plus la peine de cacher mon barreau, alors je me frottai contre ses fesses et souriais quand elle sursautait.

« Edward… »

Ow, elle se devait d'utiliser ce ton réprimandant.

_Peu importe._

Je la relâchai et fixai avec mépris la poêle dans l'évier. Putain de poêle à la con. Elle s'était foutue de moi. Elle était sensée être antiadhésive avec cette saloperie de Téflon dessus. Menteuse.

Je sentais les bras de Bella entourer ma taille et baissai les yeux vers elle. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui sourire. C'était maladif.

« Merci d'avoir essayé de faire le petit déjeuner. »

Je l'embrassai sur la tête et nous conduisais dans la chambre.

« Vas prendre une douche et habille-toi, nous sortons pour manger. J'en ai assez de rester enfermé de toute façon. Ensuite, nous pourrons euh, aller acheter d'autres saloperies pour la cuisine. Je crois que j'ai détruis pas mal de chose. »

Elle ronchonnait et disparaissait dans la salle de bain. J'enfilai un jean et un teeshirt prit au hasard sur la pile dans mon tiroir. Ce qui m'amenait à un nouveau sujet à controverse entre moi et Bella. Elle pliait mes vêtements. Bordel, elle pliait mes sous-vêtements. Je pouvais jurer que je vivais désormais dans la quatrième dimension quand il s'agissait de mon dressing et de ma commode. Des vêtements qui n'avaient jamais été repassés auparavant étaient soudain amidonnés et doux. Je n'avais plus besoin de rester en boxer le temps que la machine à laver soit terminée pour avoir quelque chose à me mettre. Maintenant que j'y pensai, il ne me semblait même pas avoir vu de tas de linge sale nulle part. Elle le ramassait en cachette. Mes chaussettes étaient repliées avec leur double correspondant. C'était bizarre. Je devais toujours chercher l'autre chaussette qui allait avec. Toujours.

J'étais prêt en quelques minutes et prenais mon portable pour envoyer un texto à Alice, lui demandant quel était le meilleur endroit où emmener Bella acheter des trucs pour cuisiner. Elle me répondait instantanément.

Bella sortait de la chambre, portant son jean préféré et un nouveau chemisier. Ce dernier était vert avec des boutons, vraiment joli sur elle, mais serait carrément mieux si elle l'enlevait.

_J'ai besoin de me faire baiser rapidement. C'est vraiment du délire._

Nous descendions prendre la Volvo et elle s'installait à l'intérieur sans se plaindre. J'étais captivé par la vue plongeante que j'avais de ses seins de là où je me trouvai, au-dessus d'elle. Je refermai la porte avec un petit peu trop de force. Je me demandai si ce désir obsessionnel que j'avais de vouloir prendre Bella venait du fait qu'à cause de cet enfoiré de médecin ce soit devenu le fruit défendu ou bien juste parce que j'en avais vraiment envie. Vraiment, ça faisait des années que je n'avais plus eus de rapports avant de connaitre Bella. Je n'étais pas un ermite non plus, j'étais juste concentré. Il fallait absolument que je refoule ces pensées. Aucun risque qu'elle change d'avis là-dessus, surtout quand c'était des médecins qui disaient 'non', j'étais juste en train de me torturer inutilement.

Je l'emmenai chez IHOP _(chaîne de resto US, je vous conseille d'aller jeter un œil sur leur menu via leur site web…ça a l'air miam miam)_ pour le petit déjeuner et restai figé sur ses Pancakes.

_Une invention démoniaque._

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec mes pancakes ? Tu as l'air de les détester. »

« Rien. Tu es prête à partir ? »

« Où allons-nous ? »

« Tu verras. »

« Ow, je déteste ce type de plan. »

« Je sais. »

Avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, je réglai l'addition et poussai Bella vers la sortie du restaurant puis dans la Volvo. Elle avait l'air d'être énervée, c'était adorable.

Si ce n'était que moi, j'aurai dis merde. Mais Bella aimait cuisiner, alors je me sentais un peu mal d'avoir détruis tous ces ustensiles. Nous entrions sur le parking de Bed, Bath & Beyond (chaîne de magasin US proposant de tout, draps, décorations, vaisselle, électroménager, mais pas de gros volumes types meubles) et je souriais en voyant Bella ouvrir de grands yeux, remerciant mentalement Alice pour sa suggestion.

Nous entrions dans le magasin et je prenais un chariot avant de commencer à faire le tour, Bella me suivait. Dés que nous commencions à regarder pour des trucs, j'avais envie d'exploser de rire.

Alice s'était plainte pendant des heures sur le fait qu'elle avait dû lutter pour réussir à faire essayer des vêtements à Bella. La lutte et l'acharnement qu'il lui avait fallut pour qu'elle soit d'accord sur les prix et les styles. Comment elle avait râlé sur le fait d'acheter du maquillage et des chaussures. Mais aussitôt que je tournai dans un rayon avec des bols en inox, c'était Noël ! Tous ces petits mordillements de lèvres et ces regards gagas devant les poêles à frire et les robot-mixeurs me donnaient de nouveau le barreau. Nous avions le chariot plein, au grand dam de Bella, et faisions la queue à la caisse. Ce magasin était vraiment bondé pour un jeudi après midi. Je mettais Bella devant la poignée du chariot et plaçai mes bras de chaque côté. Elle se laissait aller contre moi et posait son pied sur la barre inférieure. Je riais en la voyant faire et elle me donnait un petit coup. Les gens nous regardaient, alors je l'embrassai dans le cou et elle rigolait. Nous arrivions enfin à la caisse et j'ignorai la caissière qui battait des cils. Bella ne l'ignorait pas. Je pouffai en voyant le numéro écrit sur le reçu et lui rendais en lui disant que je n'en avais pas besoin. Bella souriait et nous nous en allions avec plus d'appareils de cuisines et de poêle que j'aurai pu imaginer en avoir besoin dans toute ma vie mais la joie qui se lisait sur son visage valait largement la migraine que j'aurai en cherchant de la place pour ranger tout ça une fois de retour à l'appartement.

Deux heures plus tard, nous avions terminés de tout ranger et de réorganiser la cuisine. Nous allions nous blottir dans le canapé pendant que je lisais l'un des magazines Cosmo qu'Alice avait laissé à Bella. Plus précisément l'article sur comment faire une bonne fellation. Je le lisais à voix haute, très sérieusement. C'était une tâche assez difficile à faire en même temps que les rires de Bella. Nous faisions même un test appelé 'S'intéresse-t-il à vous ou à votre corps ?'. Apparemment, j'étais intéressé par d'autres hommes. Après cela, Cosmo finissait direct à la poubelle.

A seize heures, nous étions gracié par la manie d'Emmett, 'cogner à la porte et hurler'. Je lui ouvrais pour le trouver debout devant, vêtu d'un costume. Merde, j'avais oublié le combat de ce soir.

« On n'y va pas. » Je commençai à lui refermer la porte au nez quand une patte énorme s'aplatissait dessus.

« Hun un ! Vous y allez. Nous partons à dix neuf heures. Le combat est à vingt et une heure. Présence obligatoire. »

Grognant, je refermai la porte et allai prévenir Bella.

« Hé, il faut que j'aille à un combat ce soir. Je ne resterai même pas toute la soirée, donc je serai- »

Mon portable commençait à sonner, je le ramassai sur la table basse et soupirai avant de décrocher…

« Quoi encore Emmett ?...Non…Non…Je ne suis pas en train…Très bien…Peu importe. Ouais, j'ai compris. »

Je raccrochai et prenais une profonde inspiration.

« Tu veux m'accompagner ce soir ? »

« Bien sur que je veux. Tu sais que j'irai partout avec toi. »

Emmett avait raison. Je voulais effectivement être un connard dominant. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle y aille. Du tout. Mais je savais que si elle était avec moi, je pourrai plus facilement prendre soin d'elle. Je ne pouvais pas risquer qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ici, en mon absence.

« Ok, alors _nous_ allons à un combat ce soir. James sera là tout comme King. J'ai besoin que tu restes prés de moi ce soir, d'accord ? Je ne vais pas te quitter une seule seconde mais c'est important que tu restes toujours à côté de moi. On devrait juste s'asseoir et regarder le combat puis nous en aller mais parfois ils font des trucs à la con et…restes toujours à côté de moi c'est tout, d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesçait et se mordait la lèvre, pensive.

« Est-ce que je dois bien m'habiller ? »

Ooooh. Ça c'était bon. Elle _devait_ porter quelque chose de chic ce soir. Gagné.

« Euh, ouais. Les filles qui viennent à ces combats sont généralement bien habillées. Mais bon, tout ce que tu portes est toujours bien, donc je suis sur que ce à quoi tu pensais sera parfait. »

Je savais qu'elle voulait porter un jean et un joli chemisier. Je le savais mais je savais aussi qu'elle se sentirait mal si j'y allai en costume et qu'elle ne s'habillait pas convenablement. Oh…ça c'était parfait. Je me levai aussi calmement que possible et allai dans la chambre pour préparer mon pantalon et une chemise, puis me décidai finalement à porter un manteau. Je sentais le regard de Bella dans mon dos et souriais. Maintenant, elle était piégée.

Soufflant, elle se ruait dans le dressing et je mourrai d'envie de faire une petite danse de la victoire. A dix huit heures trente, Bella n'était toujours pas sortie de la salle de bain. Je n'avais pas vu ce qu'elle y avait emmené, à part que ça ressemblait à une robe. Emmett entrait comme une fleur dans l'appartement, Jasper derrière lui.

« Est-ce qu'elle est prête ? »

« J'en sais rien du tout. Elle est là-dedans depuis prés de deux heures. Je suis en train de me tâter pour envoyer une équipe de secours. »

« Est-ce qu'elle sait que nous partons à dix neuf heures ? »

« Oui, elle le sait. »

« Le combat est au Ring ce soir. Nous devons représenter yo yo ! » Emmett nous sortait son accent de gangster et je riais pendant que Jasper levait les yeux au ciel.

« Tu fais carrément pas ghetto. » Lui rétorquait Jasper.

« Représenter ? »

Nous nous retournions tous pour regarder Bella. Mes yeux étaient si grands que je les sentais se dessécher. Elle était sublime. Sa robe était en satin, de couleur rouge sang, sans bretelles et s'arrêtait juste légèrement au-dessus de ses genoux. Il y avait une ceinture noire autour de sa taille et ses cheveux étaient relevés en une espèce de chignon avec des mèches retombantes. Elle avait mit un tout petit peu de maquillage et ses cils étaient carrément plus allongés que d'habitude. Je m'avançai vers elle et la rattrapai alors qu'elle vacillait dans une paire de chaussures à talons noires.

« Merci. »

« Tu es…magnifique. »

Elle rougissait puis baissait les yeux avant de se mettre à s'agiter avec un petit sac à main noir dans ses mains.

« Ok les enfants, on est partis ! »

J'enroulai son bras autour du mien et l'accompagnai hors de l'appartement. J'optai pour l'ascenseur. Pas la peine de la torturer dans les escaliers, ou de me torturer moi-même par la même occasion. Malgré les supplications d'Emmett à ce que nous partions tous dans la Jeep, j'aidai Bella à s'asseoir dans la Volvo et nous y allions séparément. C'était un trajet silencieux, alors que je lui tenais la main. Je me servais même de sa main pour passer les vitesses juste pour l'entendre rigoler.

Lorsque nous arrivions au Ring, je me garai à l'autre bout du parking et aidai Bella à avancer sur l'asphalte inégal. Une fois entrés dans la salle, l'atmosphère humide m'écrasait. Je resserrai mon étreinte sur la main de Bella et me retrouvai obligé à me mêler à des gens que je connaissais à peine et desquels je me fichai pas mal. Il n'y avait qu'une poignée de femme dans la pièce et Bella était embarrassée par les regards qu'elles lui jetaient. Je la collai contre moi, sur le côté et me penchai pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Je te protégerai. »

« Je sais. » Me murmurait-elle en retour.

Pour quelque raison que ce soit ces deux mots me donnaient l'impression d'être invincible. J'avais une mission et j'étais important. L'envie de bomber le torse et d'y frapper mes poings était en train d'augmenter. Quelqu'un comptait sur moi et ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était Bella. Le sentiment me mettait sous l'emprise du pouvoir et de l'importance. _J'étais_ la sécurité de quelqu'un. Bella _avait confiance_ en moi.

Elle passait son bras autour de ma taille et nous étions dans notre propre petit monde. L'air brumeux, empli de fumée tournoyait autour de nous et la lumière des néons était désagréable à mes yeux.

Emmett avait investit dans une nouvelle structure pour la plateforme de combat, cependant il avait gardé les anciens poteaux. Je ne voulais jamais l'avouer mais j'éprouvai effectivement de l'attachement pour ces derniers. Ils étaient aussi anciens que cet endroit et ils semblaient juste définir tout ce qu'était ce lieu : usagé, abîmé et déchiré mais toujours attaché à ce dynamisme qui le définissait. Je baissai les yeux vers Bella pour jauger sa réaction à ce lieu. Elle semblait nerveuse, à cran et résignée. Quand elle levait les yeux vers moi et me souriait, je savais que c'était sincère. Je lui souriais à mon tour et l'embrassai tendrement.

« Nous partirons dés que possible, d'accord ? »

Elle hochait simplement la tête et continuait à dévisager la masse de corps qui s'agitaient et se poussaient les uns contre les autres. Emmett et Jasper nous rejoignaient rapidement et nous commencions tous à discuter de tout et de rien dans un coin. Bella se détendait et commençait à s'amuser. Comme promis, je ne la laissais jamais seule et gardai toujours une main sur elle, qu'elle repose dans le bas de son dos ou que je lui tienne la main, j'avais mes doigts sur sa peau.

Actuellement, je lui massai les épaules alors qu'elle se tenait devant moi et venait d'engager Emmett dans un combat d'esprit. Ce qui était une façon gentille de dire que Bella était en train de botter le cul d'Emmett dans un jeu de 'Ta mère est'. Je riais fréquemment à ses répliques. Elle ne cessait jamais de m'impressionner. Cette fille adorait la littérature traditionnelle ainsi que la musique classique, elle savait cuisiner, faire le ménage et était incroyablement pleine de compassion, et elle était là, en train de riposter contre Emmett dans un jeu de 'Ta mère est'. Je n'aurai vraiment pas dû être surpris, c'était une véritable tête et une demie-tête quand elle le voulait. Elle avait une rage de vivre qui était magnétique. Le visage énervé d'Emmett n'avait pas de prix. Il continuait à l'attaquer malgré le fait que ses répliques fusaient aussitôt.

« Ah ouais ? Ta mère est si grosse qu'elle mange des galettes de blé fin. »

« Beurk, Emmett. Par pitié. Ta mère est si grosse qu'elle était en train de flotter dans l'océan et l'Espagne l'a prise pour le nouveau monde. »

Bien sur, Bella ramènerait un peu d'histoire et de culture dans un duel verbal de ghetto.

« Ta mère est si grosse que lorsque tu lui montes dessus, tes tympans explosent ! »

« Ok, arrêtons avec la série des 'grosses'…et pourquoi pas…les 'moches' ? »

« Ma belle, j'ai la meilleure…Ta mère est si moche que sa mère devait se saouler pour l'allaiter. »

« Ta mère est si moche que j'ai entendu dire que ton père l'avait rencontré pour la première fois à la fourrière. »

« Ta mère est si moche qu'elle en a fait pleurer un oignon ! »

Bella riait et ils continuaient là-dessus. Jasper en recrachait sa bière plusieurs fois et je laisser échapper un petit rire à leur jeu. J'avais mes bras autour de son ventre, juste en dessous de ses seins et mon menton était posé sur son épaule, la gardant prés de moi. Alors que je l'embrassai dans le cou, j'entendais sa voix.

« Edward ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ce soir. Je pensai que tu serais toujours en train de te remettre. Si j'avais su que tu serais là, je t'aurai provoqué en duel plus tôt ! »

La voix suave de James nous coupait de notre petit monde et je me raidissais, attirant Bella contre mon torse. Elle poussait un petit cri aigu de surprise et ses mains agrippaient mes avant-bras.

Il se tenait là, avec une droguée rousse à son bras et deux autres hommes derrière lui. Je me permettais un regard vers Black et remarquai qu'il était bouche bée, les yeux fixés sur la poitrine de Bella. Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules, bloquant de manière efficace toute vue sur son décolleté.

Mon regard restait bloqué sur celui de James alors que nous nous évaluions mutuellement.

« Ah oui, mademoiselle Swan. Je crois que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. Vous m'avez laissé une si _frappante_ impression. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion d'essayer de mieux nous connaître dans l'avenir. »

Le grognement emprisonné dans ma poitrine se libérait brusquement et je grognai dans sa direction.

« Tires-toi James! »

Je sentais Bella trembler contre moi et je savais d'instinct qu'elle avait peur. De moi ou de James, je n'en avais aucune idée, mais elle était effrayée et ça ne faisait que m'énerver d'avantage. Ses mains se resserraient sur mes bras comme un étau, je pouvais sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer à travers les couches de mon manteau et ma chemise. Je resserrai ma propre étreinte sur elle graduellement. Heureusement, la colère qui montait en moi était suffisamment contrôlée pour que je sache qu'il ne fallait pas que je lui fasse mal.

« Et Bien, Edward. Est-ce là une façon de parler à un vieux pote? J'essayai simplement de faire un effort pour faire connaissance avec mademoiselle Swan ici présente. Alors, Bella...je peux t'appeler Bella, n'est-ce pas? Bien, Bella. Je me disais que peut-être nous pourrions sortir un soir et aller prendre quelques verres, peut-être voir un spectacle. »

« Non, merci pour l'offre, mais j'ai de bien meilleures choses à faire avec mon temps que de trainer avec des lâches. »

« Bon sang Masen, elle a de la combativité en elle. J'aime ça. Lâche tu dis? Et pourquoi donc serai-je un lâche? »

Le bout de mes doigts s'enfonçaient dans ses côtes gentiment, en signe d'avertissement. Un moyen silencieux de lui demander de se taire. Elle avait raison, mais elle allait sceller son destin si elle ajoutait quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'était le moment d'être un crétin et de dissuader James de ce qu'il pensait qu'elle était.

« Ça suffit. Bella, tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. James, je t'assure qu'elle ne voulait pas insinuer quoi que ce soit en disant cela. Elle était manifestement affolée à la fin du combat, tu peux comprendre son aversion pour toi. Cela ne se reproduira plus...n'est-ce pas bébé? »

Je la sentais se tendre dans mes bras mais elle hochait la tête rapidement et je pouvais jurer que ses ongles avaient pénétrés ma peau sous le tissus de mes manches. Je me maudissais intérieurement. Je venais de déconner. Je savais que j'avais déconné. Peu importe comment j'essayai de choisir mes mots, je sonnai comme un connard dominant. Mais si James pensait qu'elle venait de se faire remettre à sa place, alors, il commencerait à laisser tomber un peu de son intérêt qu'il lui portait. Si elle s'inclinait devant mes mots ici, peu importe comment la déclaration et l'opinion étaient fausses, il comprendrait qu'elle avait été remportée et qu'elle était contrôlée. Si cette situation n'était pas si intense, je rirai du ridicule de tout cela. Bella me possédait, ce n'était pas l'inverse. Je ferai sans problème tout ce qu'elle me demanderait. Son hochement de tête raide était une façon de me dire que j'avais gagné maintenant, mais que je ne gagnerai pas plus tard, pas avec elle.

« Compréhensible. Bon, c'était amusant mais je pense que nous allons aller trouver nos sièges. Ce devrait être un combat intéressant, si toutefois il n'était pas divertissant. »

Il faisait demi-tour et son petit entourage le suivait. Black s'attardait un moment et j'avais envie de lever les yeux au ciel à son égard.

« Black, ton maitre est en train de s'éloigner, tu devrais le suivre comme un bon petit chiot. »

Il me dévisageait mais ne disait rien avant de se tourner et de s'en aller à son tour.

Je prenais de profondes inspiration et me délectai de l'odeur du parfum de Bella. C'était un contraste absolu avec les odeurs humides dans la salle. Frais et éventé, vanille et citron. Je me délectai d'elle avidement et sentais son étreinte se relâcher dans mes bras. La tournant vers moi, je prenais son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassai.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas faire ça, mais tu ne peux pas le provoquer comme ça. Tu sais que je ne le pensai pas, n'est-ce pas? »

Elle sondait mon visage et soupirait, apparemment heureuse de ce qu'elle y avait vu. Ses lèvres tremblaient un instant avant qu'elle ne redresse les épaules et me lance un regard meurtrier. Je jure devant Dieu, je préfèrerai faire une centaine de rounds dans le ring contre Emmett avec mes mains attachées dans le dos plutôt que de devoir faire face à ce regard.

« Je suis désolé. Je t'en prie, Bella. Je suis désolé. »

J'étais maintenant en train de la supplier. L'embargo du sexe était levée Lundi et que je sois damné si je n'allai pas la prendre à la minute où nous aurions quittés le bureau du médecin. En y réfléchissant bien, je serai peut être capable de m'octroyer certains plaisirs plus tôt que ça.

_Ce n'est pas en rapport avec le sexe, c'est en rapport avec le fait de l'avoir rabaissée devant ses amis. C'est en rapport avec le fait de la faire se sentir comme une moins que rien. Penses avec la bonne tête, crétin._

« Tu sais que je ne pensais pas ces conneries. Bella tu n'es pas un objet que je peux contrôler et j'en suis bien conscient, mais je devais diffuser la situation. James... il...commence des petits jeux avec les gens. Il s'en prend à moi à travers toi. J'essayai de lui faire comprendre que tu n'étais pas ce qu'il pense que tu es. »

« Et qu'est-ce que je suis au juste? »

C'était la première chose qu'elle disait depuis que j'avais commencé mon laïus pathétique et j'étais juste heureux que James soit partit, tout comme Emmett et Jasper. Ils ne m'auraient jamais lâcher là-dessus.

« Tu es...la plus intelligente, douce, et dingue de toute les femmes que j'ai jamais rencontré. Tu es tout ce que j'aurai pu espérer de quelqu'un et tu vas finir par me tuer un de ces jours si tu n'arrêtes pas de mettre en rogne de dangereux et psychotiques connards. Tu es tout pour moi Bella et fais moi confiance quand je dis que je ne pensai pas ce que j'ai dis. Je l'ai fais pour te protéger. James fait une fixation sur toi et je ne peux pas laisser durer ça. »

Faire des compliments aux femmes était toujours bien...non?

Elle hochait la tête de manière solennelle et j'avais envie de taper du pied. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle pensait toujours que j'étais un connard.

_Tu es un connard._

« Écoutes, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça ici, contente-toi de me suivre, essaie de passer du bon temps et finissons en avec tout ça, d'accord? Nous nous en irons juste après le dixième round, même si ce n'est pas encore fini, ok? »

Elle hochait la tête de nouveau. Oh, merde, le mur du silence. Au diable cette putain de merde.

« Bella, s'il te plait, laisse couler tout ça et passons une bonne soirée? »

Mais le mal était fait et je la conduisais à nos sièges, à côté d'Emmett. Jasper préférait toujours les coulisses. L'agitation qui bouillonnait en moi augmentait de minutes en minutes et alors que le second round débutait, mon genou ne cessait de rebondir vigoureusement et j'étais prêt à tout envoyer bouler et à m'en aller. Cependant, je savais qu'Emmett me dépècerait vivant si je partais aussi tôt. Ces trucs était importants pour lui et se mêler avec d'autres gens aidait à soutenir notre cause. Je regardai James de l'autre côté du ring, descendant des verres et tripotant la rousse à ses côtés. Elle avait l'air d'avoir besoin d'un autre shoot de peu importe ce à quoi elle tournait. Au moment du troisième round, j'avais compté six verres descendus de ce qui ressemblait à du bourbon et il vacillait dans son siège pendant qu'il déconnait avec Black et ses autres potes.

_Poids plume._

Et alors, cette pensée me donnait envie de rire malgré l'humeur maussade et la situation merdique avec Bella parce qu'honnêtement, je ne pourrai pas lui en vouloir de me rebalancer toutes mes conneries à la figure dés que nous arriverions à la maison.

A la maison. C'était notre _maison_. Merde, j'avais déconné.

Les petites serveuses maigrichonnes sautillaient autour avec des boissons dans leurs mains et l'une d'antre elles se penchait un tout petit peu trop bas pour demander si je voulais quelque chose. Je prenais un verre de Vodka et jouai avec dans mes mains, ne prenant qu'une gorgée et décidant que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Les excuses ivres n'étaient jamais bonnes et j'étais prêt à me mettre à plat ventre une fois que nous serions seuls. Je commençai très sérieusement à envisager l'idée de sauter dans le ring et d'achever l'un des deux combattants moi-même, juste pour en finir avec ces putains de conneries.

Soudain, le combat était terminé. Clairmont envoyait un coup droit et un coup de tête qui couchait Hawthorne et le mettait KO. J'avais un mouvement de recul quand j'entendais le craquement de son dernier coup et me demandai si c'était ce que Bella avait vu avant que je sois mis KO dans le dernier round. Je me sentais légèrement nauséeux mais je ne pouvais pas être sur si c'était à cause du peu d'alcool dans mon système ou un véritable remord. La pièce s'affolait pendant un moment et je lâchai le verre dans ma main pour attirer Bella dans mes bras. Des chaises étaient rejetées en arrière et les gens commençaient à hurler. Emmett se levait rapidement et j'étais reconnaissant de sa large carrure. Que ce soit ou non son but, il empêchait les gens de nous rentrer dedans.

_Voilà exactement pourquoi elle ne devrait pas être là. Ces gens étaient grossiers et dégoutants._

Je passai mes bras autour d'elle comme une cage et la resserrai contre ma poitrine. Mes épaules et mon dos étaient bousculés, alors je bloquai mes genoux et mes jambes tentant de nous garder ancré sur place et immobiles à travers toute cette bousculade. Je sentais Bella enfouir sa tête dans ma poitrine et ses bras passer autour de ma taille sous mon manteau. Je refermai les pans du manteau sur elle dans le but de la protéger de la vision de tous ces enculés bourrés et énervés se trouvant dans la salle. Je me penchai en avant et lui murmurai de nouveau, tentant de calmer ses nerfs.

« Ce sera bientôt terminé. Ils s'en iront tous chercher leur argent et nous pourrons sortir d'ici d'accord? »

Elle ne se détendait pas et le trou au fond de mon ventre s'agrandissait. C'était ce sentiment de condamnation imminente, quand vous saviez que vous aviez fait quelque chose de mal et que vous saviez qu'on vous avait attrapé. Le châtiment se profilait à l'horizon et c'était ces moments d'accalmie avant la tempête quand votre estomac faisait des nœuds et que vous vous sentiez froid et malade.

J'entendais le rire tapageur se rapprocher juste une milliseconde avant qu'ils soient devant nous. James et Black semblaient être seuls et James avait l'air d'être le seul à être éméché. Je pouvais voir ses yeux briller de joie quand nous croisions le regard.

« Edward ! Plutôt génial comme combat hein ?! Il a duré à peu prés aussi longtemps que ce que je pensai ! Nous devrions sortir et célébrer cette victoire ! Allez, tu peux amener la petite tigresse et on pourra tous voir de quoi elle est faite ! »

Emmett décidait d'entrer dans la conversation et de parler à ma place, ce qui était une bonne idée, parce que ma seule idée de réponse que j'avais en tête était de lui enfoncer le nez dans le crâne.

« Écoutes James, le combat est terminé. Vas chercher tes gains et vas t'en. »

Je voyais Emmett poser une main sur l'épaule de James, le repoussant en arrière légèrement et je me figeai quand les yeux de James commençaient à briller de manière obscure dans l'éclairage brumeux. Il repoussait la main d'Emmett et reculait d'un pas en vacillant. Black le stabilisait rapidement avant de reculer à son tour, sachant pertinemment que nous étions plus nombreux qu'eux si son boss décidait de nous provoquer ici.

C'est à ce moment là que la plus mauvaise des mauvaises choses se produisait. King nous honorait de sa présence. Je le voyais tituber dans notre direction et savais immédiatement qu'il était cuit. King était toujours bourré dans les évènements de ce genre. Une blonde bien foutue était droguée à ses côtés. Les mains de King lui entaillaient la peau dans une poigne impitoyable. Si je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter pour Bella, je lui aurai donné une leçon sur la manière dont une femme devait être traitée.

« Et bien ! Comment vont mes deux combattants préférés ?! Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si sérieux ? Est-ce que quelqu'un est mort ? »

Bella se raidissait dans mes bras, je resserrai mon étreinte sur elle, priant pour ne pas l'étouffer contre ma poitrine mais je savais exactement ce qu'elle voulait répondre à la stupidité de King.

« Non, nous étions en train de partir. » La voix apaisante de Jasper nous rappelait tous à l'ordre. Je me retournai et le voyais se diriger vers nous d'une démarche tranquille. Sa veste était jetée par-dessus son épaule et sa chemise ressortait de son pantalon gris au niveau des bretelles.

Jasper était une légende dans ce milieu. Il avait remporté plus de combats à la suite que tout autre combattant ici présent et était l'exemple même de la sérénité. Les gens ne savaient pas comment gérer le calme de Jasper, c'était étrange de voir le feu sur le ring pour seulement voir des cendres en dehors et King se faisait toujours remettre à sa place par lui.

« Et bien, c'est bien dommage ! Nous devrions aller au Sound Bar ! Ce club est encore ouvert pour quelques heures et nous pourrions tous prendre quelques verres, et parler du bon vieux temps ! »

Ce qui était assez drôle parce que King ne savait rien du tout du 'bon vieux temps'. King était nouveau dans ce milieu, n'ayant été là que depuis deux ans. Pour dire vrai, je ne savais pas grand-chose non plus sur ce 'bon vieux temps'. Et ça ne m'intéressait pas non plus d'ailleurs. Emmett déclinait poliment l'offre, cependant, King le prenait de toutes les façons possibles sauf polie. Son visage virait au rouge et il repoussait brutalement la blonde, la faisant vaciller sur ses jambes.

« Tu te crois tellement mieux que moi McCarty ? Parce que tu as cette salle de sport merdique et un combattant de second ordre ? J'ai remporté le dernier combat espèce de fils de pute ! Et tu sais que je vais également remporter le prochain et à ce moment là, je vais faire en sorte de racheter ce trou et d'en reprendre la direction. »

Alors avec Emmett, vous pouviez l'insulter lui, sa mère, et même le grand état du Tennessee d'où il était originaire, mais jamais au grand Dieu jamais, insulter sa salle de sport. Parce que pour Emmett, Le Ring était comme l'Eglise : Sacré. Et King venait tout juste de commettre une hérésie. Je voyais la flamme de la colère dans ses yeux et avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste, j'entendais la voix aigue de la blonde à côté de King.

« Allez viens Royce. Je m'ennuie, allons nous en. Il fait chaud et c'est dégeu là-dedans et j'ai envie d'une vraie boisson. »

Elle était presque en train de le séduire. Malheureusement, Royce était trop bourré pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et il se déchainait sur elle, lui hurlant injure sur injure tout en lui tirant le bras et en la frappant au visage. Lui crachant des trucs sur comment elle savait où était sa place et qu'elle ne devait jamais lui dire ce qu'il devait faire. Avant de parvenir à faire quoi que ce soit, Emmett s'était jeté sur King, Jasper s'était jeté sur Emmett et dans ma précipitation pour aider mes frères, j'avais dû lâcher Bella et ne savais pas où elle avait atterrit.

J'empoignai le bras massif d'Emmett avec ma main gauche et passai mon bras droit autour de sa gorge pendant que Jasper s'interposait entre les deux abrutis de bagarreurs.

« Comment oses-tu traiter une femme de cette manière! Espèce de fils de pute d'enculé de merde ! » Emmett continuait à l'insulter sans même se soucier du sens de ses paroles. Mais le mot 'enculé ' revenait souvent, ainsi que d'autres saloperies de divers niveaux. Mes oreilles résonnaient de ses cris quand nous réussissions enfin à le faire reculer de deux mètres de King qui était étalé sur le sol. Je voyais une jolie ecchymose qui commençait à se former sur son visage et du sang s'échappait de sa bouche. J'espérai au fond de moi qu'il s'était cassé quelques dents.

« Fils de pute ! Tu vas couler McCarty. Vas te faire enculer, tu m'appartiens ! Tout ce jeu m'appartient ! Vas te faire enculer avec ton petit combattant de merde et ton entraineur fêlé ! Allez tous vous faire enculer ! »

King n'avait qu'un nombre limité d'hommes de son côté et à en juger par le manque de présence de James, ils n'étaient pas surs de la façon dont ils devaient s'y prendre pour s'attaquer à trois professionnels sobres. Je sentais des picotements dans ma nuque et tournai la tête pour voir un bon nombre de gérants d'autres salles de sport se tenant prêts sur le côté, attendant de voir s'ils avaient besoin de donner un coup de main. Souriant, je hochai la tête vers eux.

« Si tu veux cette salle de sport King, tu risques d'attendre un bon bout de temps. Je crois que James sait déjà qui est le véritable vainqueur dans un véritable combat…tu sais, vu qu'il t'a laissé là, livré à toi-même. »

King regardait tout autour de lui et je pouvais voir la couleur quitter son visage, l'ecchymose devenant beaucoup plus évidente en contraste avec la pâleur de sa peau.

Ses amis l'aidaient à se relever et il tenait sa tête haute quand il nous regardait.

« Ce n'est pas terminé. »

« Tu as raison. T'es toujours debout, donc c'est loin d'être terminé. »

Les paroles fermes d'Emmett frappaient King en pleine face et il sortait en trombe de la salle de sport, hors de toute menace.

Je relâchai ma prise sur Emmett et me tournai rapidement à la recherche de Bella. Elle se tenait à côté de la blonde qui s'était naturellement évanouie. Son visage était en train d'enfler et du sang séchait juste sous son nez. Je m'approchai d'elle et m'accroupissais à ses côtés.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Elle me regardait, choquée. Ouais, je savais qu'il y avait une fille inconsciente sur le sol en face de moi, je savais que j'étais au milieu d'une bagarre quelques minutes auparavant, mais vraiment j'avais des priorités ici.

_« __Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »_

Je laissai courir mes mains sur ses bras et jetai un œil à ses jambes du mieux que je pouvais étant donné qu'elle était à genoux. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien. J'en saurai plus un peu plus tard si elle était blessée.

« Elle s'est évanouie il y a quelques minutes…elle était confuse, demandant où elle était avant de s'évanouir. »

La carrure musclée d'Emmett arrivait devant nous et il posait ses yeux sur la femme. Ses bras immenses passaient sous son corps et la soulevaient avec douceur. Il regardait son visage en fronçant les sourcils et se détournait de la foule de gens pour s'en aller.

J'attirai Bella contre moi et nous dirigeai hâtivement vers la sortie. Il y avait bien trop de conneries se déroulant ici ce soir pour trainer dans le coin. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir se produire ici ensuite.

_Un putain de saut dans les cerceaux enflammés de la Mort._

Bella était silencieuse pendant le trajet de retour à la maison. Je détestai ces conneries. Le mur du silence était la punition ultime. Très certainement parce qu'elle ne vous emmenait nulle part. Elle ne m'attendait pas pour que je lui ouvre sa portière. Elle ne m'attendait pas avant de rentrer elle-même dans l'appartement. Elle m'ignorait quand elle se déshabillait complètement, ne laissant qu'un putain de soutien-gorge et une petite culotte des plus sexys, que je n'avais jamais vu sur elle puis m'ignorait quand elle allait dans la salle de bain et claquait la porte derrière elle.

Je jetai ma veste, sans me soucier de là où elle allait atterrir ou même de savoir si elle allait se froisser puis sortais ma chemise de mon pantalon, faisant sauter les boutons de mes manchettes et roulai ces dernières jusque sur mes coudes. Me laissant retomber sur le lit, je me tenais la tête dans les mains et tentai de remettre de l'ordre dans tout ce bazar qu'était cette situation.

_Ok, alors commençons par le plus simple d'accord ?_

D'accord, Bella est furieuse…

_Et…_

Et je suis un idiot.

_C'est un bon début. Alors maintenant, pourquoi est-elle furieuse ?_

Parce que je suis un idiot.

_On a déjà établi ce point. Essaie un peu plus fort crétin._

Elle était furieuse parce que je l'avais rabaissée en public et que je lui avais donné l'impression qu'elle avait tort et que James avait raison. Je l'avais fais se sentir comme si elle ne pouvait pas se défendre toute seule. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas…enfin pas face à James…pas de manière physique…et merde.

M'excuser ne semblait pas être suffisant à ce moment précis mais bordel de merde, elle était tellement bornée à ce sujet. Je lui avais dis que j'étais désolé juste après et je le pensai. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que je continue à le faire bon sang ? Voilà exactement pourquoi je n'avais jamais de relation. Elles étaient bien trop compliquées et toutes ces disputes commençaient à sérieusement me pousser à bout. Je n'étais même pas capable de rester en colère contre elle assez longtemps pour faire quelque chose de bien. Le fait qu'elle ait presque toujours raison n'aidait pas non plus.

Grognant, je m'allongeai sur le matelas et passai ma main dans mes cheveux. J'entendais l'eau se couper, ce qui voulait dire que Bella avait finit de prendre sa douche. Je roulai sur le côté et me relevai sur un coude quand j'entendais le verrou tourner et la porte s'ouvrir. Ses cheveux retombaient en mèches trempées sur ses épaules et elle avait une serviette autour d'elle.

« Bella… »

Elle me coupait la parole de la main et je retenais ma respiration pour la 'dispute'.

« Je ne veux plus me disputer à ce sujet. J'ai compris, vraiment. Mais ne le refais plus. Je sais ce que je fais et je sais ce que je dis. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour censurer mes paroles. »

J'acquiesçai simplement. Elle avait tort. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait et elle avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour censurer ses paroles. Elle était forte et intelligente et sarcastique mais Bella était irréfléchi quand il s'agissait d'une embrouille. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que les personnes à qui elle s'attaquait n'était pas connu pour leur niveau de connaissance et leur tempérament gentil et alors que j'avais été élevé dans l'idée qu'il fallait traiter une femme d'une certaine manière, les types comme James et King voyaient les femmes comme des jouets. Juste une paire de nichons et un cul pour passer le temps. Bella était tellement plus et elle ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il lui arriverait si elle testait cette conviction. Elle ne réalisait pas la gravité de cette issue. C'était mon boulot de la protéger. En tant qu'homme et en tant que son amant, j'avais le droit de faire ce que je pensais être nécessaire. Mais dans l'immédiat, lui dire cela serait une putain de tentative de suicide, alors je hochai simplement la tête.

Elle soufflait et laissait tomber sa serviette, m'embrouillant de manière efficace et parvenant à me distraire de peu importe ce à quoi j'étais en train de penser parce Bon Dieu, elle était de toute beauté. Je croyais mourir à sa façon de se déhancher alors qu'elle entrait dans le dressing et qu'elle se penchait ensuite en avant pour prendre une petite culotte cachée dans ce fameux dernier tiroir. Mon regard furtif arrivait à sa fin lorsqu'elle enfilait un teeshirt par-dessus sa tête et éteignait les lumières de la salle de bain et du dressing.

J'étais toujours incliné sur le lit et me débarrassai de mes chaussures, remuant mes doigts de pieds dans ces stupides chaussettes grises. Bella se tenait debout, entre mes genoux et me regardait de haut, pensive. Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je restai immobile et la fixai. J'adorai faire ça, je ne pouvais pas m'en plaindre. Elle soupirait et se baissait pour m'enlever mes chaussettes puis commençait à défaire la boucle de ma ceinture. Je relevai un sourcil et elle levait les yeux au ciel.

« Lèves-toi simplement et aides-moi à te déshabiller. Cette soirée était vraiment infernale et je veux juste aller me coucher. »

Tout en grognant, je me levai et elle me déshabillait avant de me pousser dans le lit et de se glisser à côté de moi.

« Tu sens la cigarette. »

« Tu veux que je prennes une douche ? »

« Non. »

Et ensuite, elle me chevauchait et m'embrassait le cou ainsi que les épaules et ses mains descendaient le long de mon torse pour jouer avec l'élastique de mon boxer. Je grognai et enfonçai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, la tirant vers ma bouche. Elle m'accueillait avec impatience et glissait sa langue entre mes lèvres. Je la gardai fermement connectée à moi alors qu'elle essayait de se défaire de mon étreinte. Elle se frottait contre mon érection et je gémissais dans sa bouche. L'une de mes mains allait se placer sur ses fesses, l'aidant à créer ce frottement exceptionnel. Je la sentais relever mes sous-vêtements et y glisser la main pour se saisir de mon pénis ferme et lui donnait deux puissantes frictions. Tout en grognant, j'arquai le bas ventre contre elle et elle me libérait rapidement avant d'arracher ses lèvres des miennes. Elle roulait sur son côté du lit et se pelotonnait sur elle-même.

« Bonne nuit, Edward. »

Je restai allongé sur mon oreiller, haletant, m'empoignant les cheveux avec la main et je regardai la forme de son corps immobile. Elle venait juste de faire cette saloperie exprès ! Bon sang de merde. Mon pénis s'agitait contre ma cuisse comme pour dire, 'Hé, c'est quoi ce bordel ?'

_Tu l'as bien mérité._

« Bonne nuit, Bella. »

* * *

**Et encore un chapitre....celui-là avait un peu plus d'action et devinez qui qui est la blonde avec Royce........**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, moi, j'adore leurs petites prises de tête constantes...sont vraiment trop mimi tous les deux.**

** bientôt pour le chapitre 11 et merci encore pour tous vos super commentaires.**

**~Rachel~**


	11. Se faire des amis à partir de rien

_***** PETIT RAPPEL : Je ne suis en aucun cas l'auteur de cette histoire, je ne suis que la traductrice. Cette histoire appartient à Nobloodnofoul et je tente de traduire au plus prés de son texte, sans trop faire de mot à mot. *****_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapitre 11 – Se faire des amis à partir de rien du tout**

Point de vue de Bella

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » Ma voix sonnait de manière éraillée et étrangère à mes oreilles._

_« Qu'est ce que j'ai l'air de faire? » Sa voix était basse et séductrice._

_« Arrêtes. Je suis sérieuse. Je n'aime pas ça. » J'étais en colère, incertaine._

_« Tu mens. Je le sais. Laisses-toi faire. » Des doigts me frôlaient le cou. Je tremblai._

_« Vas...t'en...et laisses-moi tranquille. Je ne reste pas ici. Je ne fais pas ça. Ce putain de jeu du chat et de la souris devient lourd. Qu'est-ce que tu feras quand elle t'attrapera? » Ma voix montait d'un cran tout en exprimant mes menaces._

_L'hystérie était comme une traînée de poudre, ça prenait si rapidement._

_Son rire profond vibrait contre mon bras et je reculai un peu plus. J'étais coincée. Piégée._

_J'enfonçai mes doigts dans le coin supérieur du meuble en formica. Et repoussai ma tête de son visage. Il poussait trop loin cette fois-ci. Il était trop prés. C'était incorrect._

_« Tu veux dire nous? »_

_« Il n'y a pas de _nous_. S'il te plait, arrêtes c'est tout. T'es en train de t'embarrasser tout seul. » La peur donnait le tempo et des tremblements commençaient à se manifester dans la bravade._

_Sa seule réponse était un autre rire, plus doux. Je fermai les yeux et me décollai du rebord en plastique pas cher, passant devant lui en le bousculant puis sortant de la cuisine. Je sentais ses doigts épais agripper mon arrière-bras et me retenir. Il allait trop loin. Ce n'était pas normal. La panique envahissait tout mon être et je me débattais contre sa poigne de fer._

_Vas t en. Enfuie-toi, laisses-tout. Pars c'est tout._

_« Tu ne peux pas courir Bella. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de mal. C'est ce que nous étions destiné à faire. Nous étions destiné à être ainsi. Ne sens-tu pas à quel point c'est juste? Touches-moi, Bella. Montres-moi ce que tu sais faire. »_

_De la bile me montait dans la gorge quand je sentais son érection se presser dans ma hanche. C'était dégoutant et mal. Ses doigts effleuraient mon sein droit. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux alors que j'enfonçai mes ongles dans sa main et me libérai de sa poigne. Je me retournai pour crier, pour hurler. Je me retournai pour lui dire qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais ce qu'il voulait, qu'il ne méritait pas ce qu'il avait déjà. Qu'il était complètement taré et que je n'allai pas le laisser continuer à embobiner tout le monde autour de lui. Mais alors que je me tournai, mon regard croisait des yeux gris acier, des cheveux courts et blonds, et un visage avec des traits de jeune garçon._

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel?_

_James me souriait d'un air méprisant. Mais c'était...ça avait été..._

_« Tu ne peux pas m'échapper Bella. »_

_« Qu'est-ce...? Bordel qu'est ce que... »_

_Mes jambes semblaient me transporter loin de lui mais pas assez rapidement. La voix était la même mais le visage était complètement faux...Tout était si faux._

_« Renée est au courant. Elle te déteste maintenant Bella. Elle sait maintenant à quel point tout ça était une erreur. »_

_Ma gorge se resserrait et j'essayai de respirer. J'avais besoin d'air. J'avais besoin d'Edward. Où était Edward? N'était-il qu'un rêve? Mais bordel, que se passait-il?_

_Je me retournai et voyais Charlie debout devant la fenêtre à côté du coin repas. Il avait le regard sans expression, vide de toute émotion. Soudain, il se tournait et s'en allait, quittant mon champ de vision._

_Non! J'ai besoin de toi! Attends, aide-moi!_

_J'essayais d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Si je pouvais juste en défaire le loquet. Si je pouvais juste la lever et crier son nom. Je me battais avec le loquet et il finissait par céder. Mais la fenêtre restait bloquée, fermée. En baissant les yeux je voyais les clous. Plein de clous plantés dans le rebord, recourbés, tordus et rouillés. Je relevai les yeux et Edward se trouvait de l'autre côté de la vitre, il me dévisageait de manière menaçante._

_« Tu m'as menti. »_

_Sa voix était aussi claire que du cristal malgré les épais pans de vitres nous séparant. L'air se comprimait et mon corps était lourd de tension._

_« Non, je ne t'ai jamais menti. J'ai essayé...je voulais juste être forte pour toi. Je t'en prie, Edward...je t'aime. »_

_« Je ne t'aime pas. T'es vraiment une gamine, Bella. N'as-tu pas compris ce pourquoi c'était? Soyons honnêtes, j'avais besoin de quelque chose, tu me l'as fourni. C'est tout ce que c'était. »_

_« Edward? Je t'en prie, tu ne le penses pas. Je t'en prie Edward, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai peur et je n'arrive pas à sortir d'ici. » Délivres-moi. Sauves-moi. Aimes-moi. Je t'en prie...j'ai besoin de toi._

_« Tu n'es pas censée t'en aller Bella. Tu as créer tout ça, rappelles-toi? »_

_Mes mains étaient soudain lourdes et je baissai les yeux pour voir un marteau dans une main et une poignée de clous dans l'autre. Je les lâchai comme s'ils m'avaient brûlés et ramenai mes yeux sur le visage d'Edward._

_« Edward...non...je ne voulais pas ça. S'il te plait, aides-moi! Il faut que tu m'aides! »_

_« Pourquoi? Bella, tu as menti. Tu ne m'as jamais dis à quel point tu étais cinglée. Bon Dieu, c'est ta mère Bella! Comment as-tu pu? »_

_Et ce n'était plus la voix d'Edward ni ses yeux verts couleur forêt, c'était des puits noirs. Je connaissais ces yeux, ces pupilles dilatées étaient à tout jamais gravées dans ma mémoire. Et soudain, les boucles auburn d'Edward se transformaient et s'éclaircissaient, aplaties en mèches blondes qui balayaient toute sa tête. Son nez s'aplatissait également et s'élargissait, sa peau s'assombrissait._

_Non. Non, ce n'est pas pareil. Il n'est pas pareil._

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça? Pourquoi ne t'en vas-tu pas? »_

_Il ne répondait pas mais me souriait et posait ses mains sur la fenêtre. Il tirait dessus une fois, les clous grinçaient. Il tirait dessus une deuxième fois, le bois éclatait. Il tirait dessus une troisième fois et la vitre se brisait en mille morceaux._

J'ouvrais les yeux instantanément et tentai de reprendre mon souffle. Mon cœur battait à cent mille à l'heure dans ma poitrine alors que je reprenais conscience de la réalité. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ce n'était pas réel. Je tournai la tête et voyais Edward, allongé à côté de moi, endormit. Je sentais mon cœur se resserrer en le voyant. Son front était posé contre mon épaule et son bras droit était tendu vers moi. Je sentais ses phalanges posées à mes côtés, comme s'il avait peur de me toucher. C'était à cause de moi. Bordel, c'était uniquement à cause de moi. Hier soir, j'avais agis comme une vraie garce et je l'avais fais se sentir comme ça. Putain. Non seulement j'avais extériorisée mon agressivité sur lui, mais je lui avais également fais tourner la tête en me servant de mon corps.

Je me sentais malade. Mon estomac se retournait et je me relevais lentement en position assise. Je devais lutter pour ne pas sauter du lit et me ruer aux toilettes. Je ne voulais pas le réveiller. Je ne voulais pas avoir à m'expliquer là dessus tout de suite. Une fois que j'avais atteins la sécurité de la salle de bain, je rendais le peu qu'il me restait au fond de mon estomac. Comme si la purge physique suffisait à assouvir l'émotionnelle.

Je m'adossai au meuble et me prenais la tête entre les mains. Mon cerveau était trois fois trop gros pour mon crâne, ma bouche était sèche et dégoutante. Je transpirai et mon cou me donnait l'impression d'être fait de métal.

Bon sang, j'étais trop jeune pour ces conneries.

Les souvenirs de ce rêve étaient en train de disparaître dans mon esprit et je me battais pour comprendre les événements mais ils étaient juste hors d'atteinte.

Je quittai la salle de bain après m'être rincée la bouche et avoir brossé mes cheveux, ça semblait aider un peu. Entrant dans la cuisine à pas feutré, j'étais frappée par cet étrange sentiment de déjà vu. Haussant les épaules pour m'en débarrasser, je mettais la cafetière en marche et commençais ma petite routine matinale de nettoyage de la maison.

Je mettais une lessive à tourner puis lançai le lave-vaisselle, je faisais les poussières dans le salon et le bureau d'Edward, puis m'asseyais dans le canapé, attendant que la machine se termine en buvant mon café.

Je n'étais même pas arrivée à la moitié de mon café quand quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Je me levais du canapé et allais ouvrir, priant pour que ce soit quelque chose auquel je puisse répondre.

« Salut Bella! »

« Salut Alice. Quoi de neuf? »

« Rien de spécial, c'est juste que j'ai entendu dire que tu avais été au combat hier soir...Emmett l'a mentionné et puis...je sais que Jasper... »

« Mesdames! »

Je me tournai vers la droite et voyais Emmett courir vers nous dans le couloir.

« Emmett! »

« Bella! Alice! Salut, euh...j'ai besoin d'un service. »

Je penchai la tête sur le côté et Alice croisait ses bras devant sur son torse. J'étais sur le point de lui demander de quoi il avait besoin quand Alice parlait la première.

« Non Emmett, je ne t'épilerai pas à la cire une nouvelle fois. »

« Euh, non. Et tu m'avais juré d'en parler à personne. Écoutez, j'ai besoin de fringues pour fille. Les miennes sont trop grandes. »

Maintenant, je me devais de dire quelque chose. C'était une trop bonne opportunité et je ne pouvais pas la laisser passer.

« Ahem, Emmett chéri, bien que je sache que tu es adorable dans tous les vêtements que tu portes, ne penses-tu pas que le style drag queen soit un peu trop? »

Il me jetait un regard noir puis levait les yeux au ciel avant de s'appuyer au chambranle de la porte et bouder.

« Écoutes, la fille d'hier soir, Rose, elle est dans ma chambre et elle a besoin de vêtements mais les miens sont trop grands. Alors si tu pouvais juste me prêter quelque chose Bella, je t'en serais très reconnaissant. »

« Hé! Pourquoi tu demandes à Bella? Pourquoi pas à moi? Je suis l'accro aux fringues après tout! »

« Et bien, je l'aurai fais ma belle, mais Rose est plus grande et plus de la taille de Bella...alors je me suis dis que... »

« Oh la ferme face de singe, j'ai pigé! »

« D'accord Emmett, qu'est ce que t'en dis, je vais chercher quelques trucs et je monte chez toi dans quelques minutes. Elle aura peut être besoin d'une fille...pas...de toi. »

Emmett acquiesçait puis repartait dans le couloir. Je me tournais vers Alice et lui faisais signe d'entrer à l'intérieur.

« Je vais prendre quelque trucs pour elle vite fait. Il y a du café dans la cuisine si ça te dis...bien que...en y repensant bien, laisses tomber. Tu n'en as pas besoin. Edward dort toujours alors je serais absente à peine une seconde. »

J'allais prendre des vêtements qui me semblait le plus confortable pour elle, un pantalon de survêt et un teeshirt. Je prenais également un ensemble de sous-vêtements avec l'étiquette de prix encore dessus et reposai le soutien-gorge.

_Bien plus gros que les miens._

Je ne prenais pas la peine de me changer et savais à l'avance la tête que ferait Alice quand je quitterai l'appartement dans le bas de pyjama en flanelle d'Edward et un petit débardeur. J'attachais mes cheveux en un chignon vite fait et embrassait Edward avant de refermer la porte de la chambre tout doucement.

Exactement comme je l'avais prédis, elle lançait un regard mauvais à mon pantalon ce qui me faisait pouffer de rire. Je glissai mon portable dans la poche du pantalon d'Edward et en sentais le poids cogner contre ma jambe. Alice levait les yeux au ciel et me souriait alors que nous sortions de l'appartement ensemble. Je me sentais un peu coupable de partir sans dire à Edward où j'allais, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire ce que j'avais fais...je l'avais tout simplement fais. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de repenser à tout ça. Et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de penser à la façon dont j'allais devoir me dépatouiller de toutes les conneries qu'il y avait entre nous. Je ne savais pas comment nous allions parler de tout ça et si toutefois nous allions en parler mais je savais que j'essaierai de faire des efforts...s'il voulait essayer.

_Esquiver, esquiver et esquiver encore un peu plus._

Alice nous conduisait à l'appartement d'Emmett et nous arrivions à l'angle du couloir au moment où il sortait de chez lui.

« Elle...est en train de s'habituer. Je vais aller parler à Jasper quelques minutes. Euh...allez-y...doucement. »

Et bien, ça c'était plutôt mauvais signe. Je regardais Alice, pleine de doute, elle haussait les épaules et poussait la porte. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je la suivais et regardais autour, découvrant pour la première fois l'appartement d'Emmett.

C'était plutôt dépourvu de meuble à part un grand futon bleu et un fauteuil cordonné. Il avait un tapis sur le parquet et sa table basse était en bois. Les murs étaient peints en blanc et ses rideaux étaient bordeaux foncé. C'était très simple et sophistiqué et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que ça lui allait parfaitement. Alice nous conduisait dans le couloir, en direction de la chambre principale et frappait à la porte. Nous entendions une réponse étouffée qui pouvait ressembler à un « entrez » ou un « ancré ». Je haussai les épaules et nous entrions tout doucement dans la pièce. Là, sur le grand lit d'Emmett se trouvait la fille d'hier soir. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, son visage était rouge et contusionné. Son nez était enflé et elle avait l'air misérable toujours dans la même robe. Elle nous regardait à travers ses yeux à peine ouverts, puis se tournait vers nous, se redressait et posait ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Qui êtes-vous? »

« Je m'appelle Alice et voici Bella. Nous sommes des amies d'Emmett. Il nous a demandées de venir voir si tu avais besoin d'aide. Bella t'a ramené des vêtements de rechange. »

Emmett ne nous avait pas demandé de l'aider mais je n'allais pas en rajouter. Rose avait l'air mauvaise et j'allais rester bien sagement derrière Alice sur ce coup-là. Je lui tendais les vêtements et elle les prenait doucement. Elle repliait son nez en grimaçant en voyant le pantalon de survêt et je me sentais un peu déplacée. Bien sur, elle s'attendait à quelque chose de plus joli que cela. Je me sentais idiote d'avoir pris ça.

« Merci. »

J'entendais immédiatement le ton sec dans sa voix et reculai au coin du lit, cependant, Alice semblait le prendre à la légère et allait s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle, cherchant le lion avec un bâton. Elle ne semblait pas ressentir l'inconfort qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

« Alors...Emmett nous a dit que tu t'appelais Rose... »

« Rosalie Hale. »

« Oh, alors nous devrions peut-être t'appeler... »

« Non, Rose me va très bien. »

Je n'avais pas encore parlé et à l'allure où allaient les choses, je ne pensais pas avoir besoin de le faire. Soudain, Emmett entrait dans la pièce en sautillant.

« Comment vont mes filles préférées? »

Le visage de Rose s'adoucissait instantanément et elle souriait légèrement. Emmett passait un bras autour de mon épaule et s'asseyait à côté de moi. Je m'apercevais immédiatement du regard que Rose posait sur ce geste.

_Sauves-toi! Sauves-toi! Tires-toi d'ici tant que ta peau est toujours attachée à ton visage!_

Je souriais à Emmett et à sa bonne humeur et espérai que mon sourire ne ressemblait pas à la grimace à laquelle je pensais qu'il ressemblait. Il me souriait à son tour et je regardai Alice et Rose avec espoir. Le regard menaçant que Rose me jetait me donnait un mauvais pressentiment. Alice, elle, contrôlait parfaitement la situation.

« Euh, allez Emmett! Laisses-nous un peu entre filles. »

Il riait et se redressait, levant les mains en signe de capitulation.

« Je serais dans le salon si vous avez besoin de moi. »

Bordel, Alice. Emmett était la seule chose m'évitant d'être démembrée. Merde. Pourquoi diable est-ce qu'elle ne n'aimait pas? Elle aimait bien Alice...

« Alors, c'est toi la Bella dont Emmett n'arrête pas de parler? »

Cette question me prenait au dépourvu. Emmett parlait de moi? Il parlait de moi à la super blonde? Hein...pourquoi?

« Euh, j'imagine. Je ne le connais que depuis quelques mois. Néanmoins, c'est un mec super. Il a l'air grand et méchant, mais il est vraiment formidable. Le plus gentil mec que je connaisse. »

Alice en rajoutait pour arranger les choses. Je me disais qu'elle avait dû remarquer ce qui avait l'air de mettre Rose en rogne.

« Enfin, après Edward. N'est-ce pas Bella? »

Elle me donnait un petit coup de coude et je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues. Après hier soir, Edward risquait sans doute de ne plus vouloir de moi dans son appartement et encore moins que je dise de lui qu'il était le meilleur mec que je connaisse.

« Et bien, Edward est...Edward. Bien sur qu'il est le premier dans ma liste pour tout. »

Rose se détendait visiblement mais ne me souriait toujours pas.

« Alors, Bella est avec Edward, et toi avec qui es-tu? »

Le regard d'Alice n'avait pas de prix. Elle ressemblait à un poisson rouge sortit de son bocal. Ses yeux devenaient immenses et sa bouche bougeait légèrement, tentant de deviner ce qui allait en sortir. Et c'est à ce moment là que ça me frappait. Ce matin quand elle était venue, elle voulait me parler de Jasper...Oh ça c'était trop génial. C'était tellement génial que ça surpassait la mauvaise humeur de Rose.

« Bon sang de merde! Tu aimes bien Jasper! »

J'étais toute excitée et sautais sur le lit. C'était carrément parfait! Pour la première fois depuis que je connaissais Alice, elle rougissait et regardait ses mains. Carrément trop parfait. La pensée du chat enragé assit à côté d'elle disparaissait instantanément lorsque je mettais à jour cette découverte. Rose? Rose qui?

« Alice! C'est vrai n'est-ce pas?! Il te plait! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis l'autre jour?! »

« Parce que je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas, lui! » Se lamentait-elle.

Je me sentais mal d'avoir pousser le bouchon parce que ses yeux devenaient brillants et Rose reculait comme si elle avait la peste. J'imagine que de la morve ne ferait pas terrible sur une top modèle. Mais avec le visage qu'elle avait actuellement, je me disais qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas lieu de faire sa grande.

« Alice, as-tu déjà montré à Jasper que tu étais...intéressée? »

« Et bien, je...une fois...nous avons parlé de...non. »

« On va arranger ça. Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais t'aider. »

« Facile à dire pour toi, tu as trouvé Edward complètement battu à mort et tu lui as sauvé la mise. C'était simple pour toi. Comment est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire? Jasper habite ici depuis prés de cinq ans et nous n'avons jamais été que des amis...je ne sais pas comment il pourrait s'intéresser à moi. Cinq années, Bella! Cinq! Et rien! Si je lui plaisais, il aurait déjà tenté quelque chose depuis. »

Je réfléchissais à tout ça. Jasper était très raffiné et renfermé sur lui-même. Mais ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal d'essayer. Je pouvais faire ça. Je n'étais peut-être pas capable de m'aider moi-même dans ma relation mais je pouvais aider Alice. Et si Alice ne lui plaisait pas au moins elle serait fixée. Et pourrait passer à autre chose.

_Ok, maintenant prends cette logique et applique-la pour toi-même._

Je clignai des yeux en regardant la couette bleu marine en dessous de moi et grognai intérieurement. Bon sang. Il fallait que j'aille parler à Edward après cela. Quand je relevai les yeux, Rose nous regardait fixement.

« Alors, tu es avec Edward et elle aime bien Jasper. Où est la copine d'Emmett? »

Et tout se mettait en place. Rose ne me détestait pas. Elle croyait que je plaisais à Emmett.

« Rose, Emmett ne sort avec personne. Il est célibataire. Mais hier soir...la façon dont il te regardait...je crois bien que ça ne va plus durer longtemps. »

Elle me fixait quelques temps puis souriait. Elle me souriait mais au lieu de me sentir rassurée du fait qu'elle ne voulait plus me tuer, j'étais toujours effrayée. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre au sujet de ce sourire.

« Alors tu peux nous aider, moi _et_ Alice donc. Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec tout le monde ici. »

Je clignai des yeux de nouveau. Ce n'était...pas un bon plan. Non seulement je ne savais rien de Rose mais j'avais également un instinct de protection plus fort envers Emmett qu'envers Jasper. Emmett était un mec intelligent. Il avait sa propre affaire et il s'entendait bien avec les gens mais j'avais peur de Rose, et Emmett était vraiment une personne très gentille. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'étais honnête avec elle.

« Écoutes Rose, je ne te connais pas. Je pourrai t'aider, mais je ne sais pas quelles sont tes intentions. Je sais que je dois avoir l'être de parler comme un membre de sa famille mais tu dois comprendre que je tiens à Emmett. Pas de cette manière. Il est comme un frère pour moi. Donc, il faudrait d'abord que je vois qui tu es avant de faire quoi que ce soit pour t'_aider_ à gagner son cœur. »

Plus j'y pensai et plus Rose ne m'avait pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de gentil. Elle était avec King bon sang. L'homme qui avait fait droguer mon Edward. L'homme qui avait ordonné qu'on le tabasse. Je n'aimais pas du tout cette nana.

Son sourire disparaissait et le regard froid dans ses yeux réapparaissait de nouveau.

_Bien joué, ma Belle. T'es coupable par association._

Soudain son visage se transformait en un masque de tristesse et elle baissait les yeux vers ses mains.

« Tu n'as aucune raison de me faire confiance. Je sais de quoi ça devait avoir l'air hier soir. J'ai juste...j'ai fais des erreurs dans ma vie. Emmett est honnêtement la première bonne personne que je rencontre et il me plait vraiment. Il a risqué beaucoup hier soir pour moi et je ...je l'aime bien. C'est pas comme si j'étais là pour lui voler son argent ou quoi que ce soit d'autre... »

J'étais en bonne voie.

« Ok, arrêtes toi là. Crois-tu qu'Emmett serait assez idiot pour laisser une femme entrer ici et le dépouiller avant de se tirer en le laissant sur la paille? Non. Je suis inquiète pour _Emmett_. C'est un mec très doux et facile à manipuler par des sentiments. C'est la personne la plus généreuse que je connaisse et ce qu'il veut faire avec son argent ce sont ses affaires mais je ne resterai pas assise ici à te regarder jouer avec son cœur. Il mérite mieux que ça. »

Alice me regardait d'un air curieux avant de me sourire et me caresser le genou. Je savais qu'elle était de mon côté. Elle ne savait pas ce que Rose avait fuit.

_Ce qu'elle avait Fuit._

Elle avait été battue par King. Tout comme Edward l'avait été. Mon hostilité s'était-elle envolée? Même si c'était le cas, je devais toujours m'assurer qu'elle serait bien pour Emmett. Ce qu'il lui était arrivé hier soir n'avait rien à voir avec Edward et tout à voir avec Emmett. Je devais me souvenir de cela.

Elle hochait la tête vers moi solennellement, reniflait légèrement avant de ramasser les vêtements que je lui avais amené et me regardait.

« Vraiment, merci. »

Son ton était sincère alors qu'elle se levait pour aller dans la salle de bain. Une fois la porte refermée, mes épaules se relâhcaient et j'expirai l'air que je ne me souvenais même pas d'avoir retenu.

Alice et moi partagions mutuellement le même regard d'appréhension avant de quitter la chambre. Emmett sautait hors du canapé et nous souriait.

« Alors...qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? » Il était trop mignon.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir, elle est jolie Emmett, mais tu dois faire attention. Je tiens à toi, alors sois prudent d'accord? Vas-y doucement avec elle. »

Il acquiesçait de manière enthousiaste et un air pensif recouvrait son visage.

_Vraiment trop mignon à en crever._

Après avoir dit au revoir à Emmett, Alice et moi quittions son appartement en silence. Je lui promettais de la voir bientôt et que nous commencerions à échafauder des plans pour la mettre en avant face à Jasper. Ses yeux s'allumaient comme un sapin de Noël et ensuite elle continuait à redescendre le couloir, toute pensive. Je pouffai de rire et retournai à l'appartement pour faire face à mon imminent destin avec Edward.

Soudain, toutes mes merveilleuses idées sur la façon dont j'avais agis hier soir ne semblaient plus si merveilleuses que ça.

Oui, le mur du silence n'était pas totalement intentionnel, je ne savais tout simplement pas quoi dire. Mais le sale coup que je lui avais fais avant de dormir l'était. Et c'était vraiment une connerie. Je ne pouvais même pas me souvenir de la moitié des saloperies que je lui avais dis avant de dormir. Quand je refermai la porte, j'entendais le faible son de la télévision venir du salon.

Edward était réveillé.

Je retirai mes chaussures à l'aide de mon orteil et entrai sans bruit dans l'appartement, essayant de deviner dans quel partie de la maison se trouvait le plus de bruits. A droite, nous avions la chambre et à gauche la cuisine, laquelle était vide. Lorsque j'entendais le jet de la douche, je savais où il était et j'optai pour l'option numéro deux en me dirigeant vers la cuisine. Le petit déjeuner était toujours un bon moyen de dire 'Désolée d'avoir été une super garce hier soir et de t'avoir retournée la tête en me frottant contre toi, en te faisant presque une branlette mais en te laissant en plan et en me couchant de mon côté du lit. »

En grognant, je faisais le tour de ma liste mentale d'idées de petits déjeuners. Quelque chose de sucré me semblait parfait. Je sortais ce dont j'avais besoin du frigo et commençai à tout couper pour faire une salade de fruits. Alors que j'étais en train d'ajouter la pèche et les raisins, j'entendais ses pieds nus marcher dans ma direction. Je me retournai pour voir Edward, debout à côté de l'îlot, portant un jean et rien d'autre. Ses cheveux étaient trempés et étaient aplatis sur sa tête. Je pouvais sentir la fraicheur de sa douche pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Bonjour. » Sa voix était basse et hésitante. Mon cœur se resserrait de nouveau, sachant qu'il se sentait toujours sur la corde raide.

« Bonjour. Tu as faim? »

J'essayais de garder ma voix légère et désinvolte. Pour lui montrer que je n'étais pas fâchée, que nous n'avions pas besoin de nous disputer au sujet d 'hier soir.

« Ouais, qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire? »

Je lui tendais le bol de fruit et allais prendre un gros pot de yaourt dans le frigo.

« Est-ce que tu veux du yaourt avec? »

Il regardait le bol qu'il tenait dans ses mains puis le yaourt posé sur le plan de travail avant d'acquiescer. Je retirai le couvercle en plastique puis l'opercule du yaourt. Son bol résonnait sur le plan de travail et je sentais sa chaleur contre mon dos. J'avalai une bouffée d'air et restai parfaitement immobile.

« Bella...je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas. Je ne veux pas me disputer à ce sujet. »

Je me retournais et croisai son regard. Le dynamisme habituel s'était terni et ses yeux ressemblaient presque à des ardoises vertes pendant un petit moment. Je soupirai et passai mes mains autour de sa taille. Au lieu de m'enlacer également, il posait ses mains sur le comptoir derrière moi. Je pressai ma joue sur son torse nu et inspirai profondément.

_Je suis vraiment une garce._

« Je...suis désolée pour hier soir. J'étais perdue et en colère. J'étais en colère après toi mais surtout après moi-même. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de moi et je sais que ce que tu as fait...tu avais une bonne raison de le faire, une très bonne raison de le faire. Je...je me sens très mal suite à la façon dont j'ai agis et je sais que je n'ai pas d'excuse pour ce que j'ai fais, mais s'il te plait, comprends qu'il me faut juste du temps pour m'habituer à ça. »

Ses bras venaient entourer mes épaules et je sentais son menton reposer sur ma tête.

« Je veux prendre soin de toi. Je veux te rendre heureuse. Mais plus que tout, je dois te garder en sécurité. Si je fais quoi que ce soit qui te met mal à l'aise, tu dois me le dire Bella. Je ne peux pas te promettre de ne pas le refaire, mais je peux te promettre de t'en parler. J'apprends tout ça, moi aussi. Tu es tellement importante pour moi et j'essaie de ne pas tout foutre en l'air. Et pour être honnête, je commence à être un peu fatigué de devoir de le prouver mais si ça doit me prendre une éternité, je continuerai à le dire. »

_T'es vraiment qu'une imbécile. Il n'arrête de devenir de mieux en mieux et toi tu t'empresses de tout foutre en l'air bêtement._

Je sentais la chaleur de mes larmes glissant le long de mes joues et je retenais le reniflement qui commençait à se former dans mes sinus. Edward reculait légèrement et je sentais son front toucher le mien.

« Merde, ne pleures pas. Je ne suis pas en colère. Tout va bien entre nous. Bella, ne pleures pas. Je déteste ça quand tu pleures. »

_Espèce d'attardée émotionnelle. Arrêtes de pleurer bon sang. Gros bébé._

J'essuyais les larmes de mes yeux et lui souriais. Un vrai sourire qui me faisait me sentir bien après toutes ces conneries. Il me souriait en retour et se retournait rapidement pour mettre le reste du petit déjeuner ensemble.

« Ok, alors combien de Yaou- » Avant que je ne puisse terminer ma phrase, je tendais ma main trop loin et la ramenai trop vite, renversant le yaourt du comptoir, le faisant tomber dans l'évier où il giclait et m'aspergeait tout le cou et les bras. Je restais figée sur place et sentais le sang affluer à mon visage comme par vengeance.

_Hahahahaha. Empotée._

« Merde! » Je regardai tout autour pour un torchon mais n'en voyais aucun. Zut, ils étaient tous dans la machine en ce moment même. Je sentais Edward trembler à côté de moi et relevai les yeux pour voir son visage posé mais plein d'humour. Il essayait avec beaucoup de mal de se retenir de rire.

« C'est bon, ne te retiens surtout pas... »

Il commençait par rire légèrement avant d'exploser de rire. Je levais les yeux au ciel et lui jetai un regard noir, sans pouvoir retenir mon propre sourire.

« Vas te faire voir, Edward. Si tu était un gentleman, tu m'aiderais à me nettoyer. »

L'humour s'évaporait rapidement de lui alors qu'il relevait ses yeux vers mon visage et avançait d'un pas vers moi, à la manière d'un prédateur.

_Euhhhhh, merde?_

Il commençait à faire drôlement chaud ici...

*********

Point de vue d'Edward

Je me réveillai avec un léger mal de tête. Mon visage était enfouit dans l'oreiller de Bella et je sentais le lit vide avant de réaliser qu'elle était partie. En grognant, je me redressai et regardai autour de la chambre baignée de lumière pendant un instant avant de me trainer hors du lit et dans le salon. J'allumai la télévision et commençai à la chercher. Pensant qu'elle était sans doute partie faire quelques courses au magasin, j'allais prendre ma douche. Alors que j'ouvrai l'eau, j'entendais la porte de l'appartement se refermer et me demandai si elle était toujours énervée. Elle l'était hier soir, le serait-elle toujours ce matin? Je nettoyais l'odeur de cigarette et de sueur de mon corps et me sentais mille fois mieux.

Après avoir enfilé un jean, j'entrai tranquillement dans le salon et l'entendais s'affairer dans la cuisine. Elle me tournait le dos quand je la voyais pour la première fois et je remarquai son apparence avec amusement. Elle portait mon bas de pyjama en flanelle qui était facilement trois fois plus grand qu'elle et un petit débardeur. Son visage avait l'air tendu lorsqu'elle se retournait enfin vers moi.

Après un bonjour un forcé, je décidai d'aller droit au but et je m'excusai, encore. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Alors que j'arrivai au bout du rouleau avec elle à ce sujet, je savais que je devais retenir mon agacement une fois encore. Il y avait une petite voix dans ma tête qui me disait que tout cela était trop important pour ne pas tout foutre en l'air à cause d'un petit petage de plomb. Quand les larmes entraient en jeu, je me sentais mieux mais également irrité. Bon Dieu, je me sentais déjà comme une merde, mais qu'elle pleure me faisait me sentir encore pire. Quand elle souriait, je ne me sentais pas aussi soulagé que je l'aurai cru. La tension dans mon corps était toujours présente. J'étais retenu fermement mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Les choses allaient mieux entre nous maintenant, non?

Le yaourt s'était renversé partout sur le comptoir, ainsi que sur son cou et ses épaules. En riant, je m'agrippai au bord de l'évier et la fixai. Il y en avait même dans ses cheveux. Je regardai une goutte crémeuse qui glissait doucement dans son décolleté. La tension dans mon dos montait d'un cran et je savais alors qu'est ce qui avait besoin de se libérer en moi.

« Vas te faire voir, Edward. Si tu étais un gentleman, tu m'aiderais à me nettoyer. »

J'arrêtai de rire et levai les yeux vers elle. Elle était toute rouge et souriait avec de petites taches de yaourt partout sur elle. Je m'avançai vers elle, tentant de jauger sa réaction.

Pas question de me voir refuser cela.

Son sourire hésitait et ses yeux s'agrandissaient graduellement. Je souriais et la saisissais fermement par la taille. L'inspiration rapide qu'elle avalait me donnait un sentiment d'euphorie. Je baissai ma tête et léchai le yaourt de son buste. Laissant courir ma langue à plat le long de sa clavicule puis sur son cou, où je laissai mon nez fouiner prés de son oreille.

« Je vais t'aider à te nettoyer mais je ne serai pas un gentleman dans mes manières de faire. »

Elle frissonnait dans mon étreinte alors que je la poussai contre le comptoir et que je la soulevai pour l'asseoir dessus. Mes mains glissaient sous les rebords de son débardeur et le relevaient, exposant sa peau centimètre par centimètre. Dés que j'arrivais à son cou, je ralentissais mes mouvements, laissant le teeshirt lui couvrir les yeux et me penchai pour lécher les taches de yaourt que je pouvais voir. Sa respiration était erratique et la mienne n'était pas mieux. Bon sang, elle était bien trop douce pour son propre bien. Une fois que je ne pouvais plus rien voir à lécher, je lui retirai le reste du débardeur et le laissait retomber sur le sol. Essayant de ralentir mes mouvements, j'agrippais les bords du comptoir de nouveau. J'approchai mon visage de son épaule et inspirai profondément. Elle sentait si bon le chaud.

« J'ai envie de toi. Maintenant. Je...j'ai besoin de toi. Bella, j'en ai besoin. »

« Mais nous ne pouvons pas...le docteur a dit- »

« Putain, je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'il a dit. J'en ai envie. Tout de suite. Maintenant. »

Je ne la laissai pas argumenter. Je l'embrassai fougueusement. Sa tête heurtait le placard mais ça ne m'arrêtait pas. Je pressai plus fort, caressant ma langue contre la sienne, léchant et mordant dans sa douceur. Passant ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et relâchant finalement le comptoir en pierre, je la saisissais par la nuque et tirai sa taille vers moi. J'avais besoin de la sentir contre moi. Je pressai mes hanches contre le haut de ses cuisses et me frottai contre elle. Son gémissement m'incitait à aller de l'avant et je baissais ma tête pour lécher ses tétons. Elle passait ses doigts dans mes cheveux et je tendais la main vers le bol de fruits que j'avais écarté plus tôt. Le premier morceau que je touchai, je le prenais et l'amenai à ses lèvres. Le morceau de pèche glissait entre mes doigts. Je le passai sur ses lèvres puis me penchai vers elle pour gouter mon travail. Sa bouche devenait insistante sur la mienne et je gémissais en sachant qu'elle ne ferait rien pour m'arrêter. Elle brisait le baiser avec un halètement de surprise quand je passai le fruit frais sur son téton droit. Souriant fièrement, je me penchai sur elle pour lécher le sirop collant que j'y avais laissé.

Je ne la voyais pas bouger mais je sentais la goutte fraiche de yaourt sur mon épaule et relevai la tête pour la regarder. Elle me faisait un petit sourire malicieux et resserrait ses cuisses autour de mes hanches avant de se pencher en avant et de lécher le yaourt sur ma peau. Ses doigts étaient couverts de la crème blanche alors qu'elle les laissait glisser le long de mon torse et sur mon ventre. Je reculai alors qu'elle sautait du comptoir et se baissait pour suivre la trace laissée par ses doigts avec ses lèvres.

Sa langue était comme du feu après le froid de sa main et je trépidai d'impatience alors que ses doigts déboutonnaient mon pantalon avec agilité. Je sentais la matière épaisse tomber autour de mes chevilles avant de m'en débarrasser d'un coup de pied et m'appuyer de nouveau contre l'îlot. Bella tendait sa main et la remettait dans le pot de yaourt, recouvrant ses doigts du contenu avant de me saisir avec sa main et d'en maculer toute ma longueur. Je prenais une profonde inspiration quand je sentais ses lèvres envelopper le bout de mon sexe. Elle descendait tout doucement en léchant et suçant jusqu'à la base. Je gémissais et rejetai ma tête en arrière.

Putain, j'avais besoin de ça.

Regardant de nouveau vers le bas, la vue de son corps à moitié nu et le va et vient en avant puis en arrière de sa tête sur mon érection me déclenchait une montée de jouissance tout le long de mon épine dorsale. J'attrapai ses cheveux et la détachai de moi. Sa respiration était rapide et elle était toute rouge quand je nous tournai de l'autre côté et baissai le pantalon en flanelle ainsi que sa petite culotte. Hmmm, jaune aujourd'hui. Charmant. Il y avait un bruit sourd et je sentais une bosse dans la poche du pantalon.

« Edward... »

« Tais-toi Bella. »

Le téléphone que je lui avais acheté glissait sur le carrelage et je le ramassai, le regardant avec curiosité. Cela voulait dire qu'elle l'avait emmené avec elle. Elle avait quitté l'appartement avec le téléphone. Ce devait être la première fois qu'elle le faisait ce qui signifiait...

J'entendais ses dents claquer les unes contre les autres et souriais. Je laissai courir mes mains le long de ses tibias, de ses cuisses, de ses hanches, faisais un détour par ses bras puis au-dessus de ses épaules puis redescendais le long de sa poitrine pour prendre ses seins en coupe dans mes mains. Elle se cambrait contre moi alors que je frottai mes pouces sur ses tétons. Je poussais ma cuisse entre ses jambes et la bloquai contre l'îlot pendant que je tendais de nouveau la main vers le bol de fruit. Cette fois-ci, je prenais un morceau d'ananas. Il était ferme et glissant, gorgé de jus qui coulait le long de mes doigts et dans ma paume. Bella me saisissait le poignet et l'amenait à ses lèvres, léchant le jus qui coulait le long de mon bras mais sans prendre le morceau de fruit. J'écartai ses jambes avec mon genou et me baissai pour lécher son nombril. Elle agrippait le comptoir d'une main et saisissait une poignée de mes cheveux dans l'autre avant de se pencher en arrière. Je relevai sa jambe gauche et la plaçais sur mon épaule avant de passer le morceau de fruit sur ses plis déjà glissants et autour de son clito gonflé puis léchai tout ce bazar collant. Elle gémissait et resserrait sa poigne sur mes cheveux. Je tendais la main et glissais le morceau de fruit entre ses lèvres.

« Tiens-le, ne le mange pas. » Ma voix était basse et ressortait beaucoup plus ferme que je ne l'avais voulu.

Ses yeux étaient immenses et elle mordait délicatement dans le fruit, le maintenant entre ses lèvres.

Mes yeux retournaient au-dessus de ses jambes avant que j'écrase mon visage contre elle. Le goût de l'ananas et de son sexe était incroyable. Je glissais deux doigts en elle et passai ma langue à plat sur son clito pendant qu'elle atteignait son orgasme. Quand je me tenais face à elle, je la tirai vers moi et agrippai fermement ses cuisses. Ses fesses étaient en équilibre précaire au bord du plan de travail en granite. Je me penchai sur elle et l'embrassai dans le cou avant de murmurer.

« Tu me rends complètement dingue, Bella. Et hier soir sera la dernière fois où je serais laissé en plan. »

Elle gémissait et je me glissai en elle, pas lentement mais pas rapidement non plus. J'étais réfléchi dans mes mouvements, en faisant attention à ne pas bouger trop vite, pour ne pas trop me fatiguer. Mes lèvres se posaient sur les siennes et je croquai dans le fruit qu'elle tenait, le jus coulant en petits ruisseaux le long de son menton et de son cou avant de se frayer un chemin entre ses seins. Je la pénétrai avec rythme. Je dominai tout ce que je pouvais. Mes mains l'enveloppaient, la retenant contre moi. Le son de sa respiration changeait, elle était toute proche.

« Tu sais ce que je veux, Bella. Allez...dis-moi Bella.... »

« Merde, Edward...Putain je vais m'exciter. »

Je gémissais et glissais une main entre nos corps pour aller caresser son clito. Quatre petits mouvements étaient tout ce qu'il fallait avant que son corps ne se resserre autour du mien.

« Edward... j'ai besoin de te sentir...je t'en prie... »

Et parce que je savais ce qu'elle voulait, parce qu'elle me désirait, dans ma forme la plus primitive, je frissonnai et atteignais à mon tour mon orgasme. Je m'excitai en la pénétrant avec force et lui donnai ce qu'elle avait besoin.

Cette fille me rendait dingue.

« Bella...je- »

« On est ok. Je suis désolée pour hier soir. J'avais...j'avais tort et je suis désolée. »

« Tu as pris ton téléphone avec toi. »

Elle levait les yeux vers moi et pendant un moment, je croyais l'avoir perdue. Ses yeux étaient vides et ses traits relâchés mais lentement ses joues s'enflammaient et elle acquiesçait.

« Merci. »

« Je suis désolée d'être une garce. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. Hier soir c'était si mal et j'avais tort et je ne suis pas en train de dire que tu avais raison...mais j'avais tort...et maintenant je suis en train de radoter alors... »

Mes lèvres se tiraient d'elles même vers le haut et je laissai le sourire recouvrir mon visage. Je me sentais cent fois mieux. Tout allait bien se passer. Je n'avais pas complètement tout foutu en l'air et elle avait admit avoir tort, aussi. Alors techniquement, ça voulait dire qu'on s'annulait mutuellement et que cette dispute toute entière pouvait s'en aller désormais.

« Allons prendre une douche. T'es toute collante. »

« Psssh! T'es tout collant, toi aussi. Et tous ça c'est de ta faute. »

« Excuse-moi? Ma faute? Non mon ange, je crois bien que tu étais celle qui a balancé un crochet du droit au yaourt. »

« Edward... »

« J'en ai terminé. Allons nous doucher. » Je mettais un morceau d'ananas dans ma bouche et lui souriais.

Elle riait et je ramassai nos vêtements sur le sol, les balançant dans la buanderie au passage avant de lui courir après.

Sexe sous la douche, me voilà...

* * *

**Et voilà, c'était le chapitre 11 avec du sexe bien fruité et crémeux lol**

**Rosalie est bien entrée dans l'histoire et on sait maintenant qu'Alice flashe depuis pas mal de temps sur Jasper...5 ans ça fait beaucoup quand même...comme quoi Alice a l'air super extravertie mais côté coeur... elle flippe complètement. mdr  
**

**Et notre petit couple préféré, ces deux là sont toujours en train de régler leur petites embrouilles. Cela dit, on ne va pas s'en plaindre, ça se termine généralement de manière sex. ;-)**

**Bon, le chapitre 12 promet d'être génial aussi excepté le fait qu'il fait 10 pages de plus que les précédents et qu'il va sans doute me falloir un tout petit peu plus de temps pour finir de le traduire. Mais j'y arriverai....lol**

**Encore merci à toutes celles qui suivent de prés cette histoire et merci à toutes pour vos super commentaires. Je fais de mon mieux pour répondre à tout le monde mais avec presque 60 commentaires sur le chapitre 10, j'avoue que même en essayant de répondre au fur et à mesure, je suis sure et certaine d'en avoir oubliée une bonne dizaine. Mille excuses à celles que j'ai oubliées, je vous adore toutes et vous remercie en mon nom et en celui de l'auteur pour tous vos compliments et encouragements.**

**Rachel**


	12. Le cheval et sa carotte

_***** PETIT RAPPEL : Je ne suis en aucun cas l'auteur de cette histoire, je ne suis que la traductrice. Cette histoire appartient à Nobloodnofoul et je tente de traduire au plus prés de son texte, sans trop faire de mot à mot. *****_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapitre 12 – Le cheval et sa carotte**

Point de vue d'Edward

Je débutai mon entrainement à six heures ce matin. Il était maintenant dix heures et je commençais à sentir les répercussions des bons petits plats de Bella ainsi que le désintérêt flagrant que j'avais pour mon poids. Nous étions actuellement vendredi et c'était mon dernier entrainement de la semaine. _Merci mon Dieu._

Emmett m'avait fait commencer par des étirements puis une marche de quatre kilomètres, suivit d'une course de dix kilomètres, et maintenant j'étais aux haltères. Je commençais à laisser mon esprit vagabonder alors qu'il me faisait signe de m'asseoir sur le banc de musculation. Nous allions démarrer avec des curls pour muscler les biceps.

D'un point de vue personnel, les choses étaient géniales. Docteur Holdman m'avait libérer du 'pas d'activités physiques intenses' et j'étais autorisé à reprendre l'entrainement. Bella et moi fêtions l'événement en baptisant le canapé…puis le sol du couloir. Mon genou droit picotait d'ailleurs toujours suite à ce dernier. Les choses avec Bella commençaient à bien se stabiliser. Nous étions en train de glisser à nouveau dans une bonne routine.

Depuis le matin où j'avais trouvé le portable dans sa poche, je remarquai qu'elle l'avait tout le temps sur elle. Bien sur, j'étais rassuré d'avoir un moyen de la contacter au cas où il se passerait quoi que ce soit mais surtout, j'étais ravi qu'elle se plie à ma demande. Ça prouvait que j'allais de l'avant avec elle et que nous faisions des compromis. En réalisant cela, j'étais euphorique. Et lentement mais surement, elle commençait à porter les vêtements qu'elle avait acheté avec Alice. Je me sentais bien de savoir que je pouvais lui fournir ces choses mais je n'étais pas encore complètement à l'aise.

Bella dormait mal ces derniers temps. Il lui arrivait de se réveiller en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, tentant de reprendre son souffle et alors que je voulais désespérément la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que tout allait bien et qu'elle était en sécurité, je ne pouvais pas. Je faisais semblant de dormir et l'écoutai reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions dans la salle de bain. Si elle n'était pas prête à m'en parler alors je devais être patient, ce n'était pas comme si j'étais moi-même un livre ouvert quand il s'agissait de mes problèmes. Je savais qu'un jour il faudrait que je lui parle de mon passé mais pour le moment, j'étais satisfait de juste rester ainsi et de savourer le moment présent.

J'agrippai plus fermement la barre d'haltère et terminai ma série de curls.

D'un point de vue professionnel, les choses n'allaient pas aussi bien ou du moins pas exactement comme je les avais prévues. Jasper était réticent à me laisser reprendre le sparring aussi tôt. Je devais passer par les entrainements de musculation puis aux entrainements des réflexes avant de pouvoir renforcer mes compétences au contact. Je trouvais ça ridicule mais je n'allais pas douter de Jasper ou de ses instincts quand il s'agissait de ce type de choses. J'avais des problèmes avec mon rythme cardiaque et ma respiration et ça me suscitait pas mal d'inquiétudes. Cela faisait déjà une semaine que j'avais repris l'entrainement et j'avais bien progressé physiquement mais je commençai à me sentir plutôt agressif étant donné que je n'avais aucun exutoire. Jasper et Emmett commençaient eux aussi à s'en apercevoir.

Étant donné que la course et les exercices devenaient trop intenses, Emmett avait suggéré que je commence l'entrainement en piscine. Je n'en étais pas franchement ravi. Alors que je n'avais aucun problème avec l'eau en elle-même, j'avais toujours pensé que l'entrainement en piscine était une perte de temps. La résistance qu'elle fournissait était excellente mais la vitesse n'avait jamais été mon problème. L'un dans l'autre, je me sentais extrêmement agacé par toute cette affaire. Me faire bosser jusqu'à épuisement n'allait pas me débarrasser de toute ma rage aussi bien qu'en me laissant me défouler sur le ring.

Je levais les yeux vers Emmett alors qu'il me faisait signe d'aller me changer pour les exercices en piscine.

_Putain, je déteste cette merde._

******

Après avoir enfilé mon maillot de bain, j'entrai d'un pas lourd dans la salle où se trouvait la piscine. C'était une large annexe bien structurée, de l'autre côté de la salle de sport. Elle était rarement utilisé après qu'Emmett en ait interdit l'accès suite à tous les accidents qui semblaient s'y produire. Ça et aussi le fait qu'il était trop radin pour embaucher un sauveteur. La pièce sentait fortement le chlore et ça me piquait le nez lorsque j'inhalai l'air humide. Jasper était en train d'enrouler les lignes d'eau et Emmett trifouillait un poste radio de l'autre côté de la piscine. Je jetai un œil autour aux murs bleu clair puis au plafond pour voir les puits de lumière. Ils étaient recouverts de moisi et de feuilles qui s'étaient collées aux épaisses vitres, il y avait très peu de lumière qui s'y infiltrait. Je posai ma serviette sur les barres en métal du plongeoir et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine. La couleur de cette dernière était assez voyante mais au point où j'en étais, je n'en avais rien à foutre.

Jasper s'approchait de moi et m'indiquait le bassin d'un geste large de sa main.

« On va te faire commencer tranquille pour les premières longueurs. Marches simplement comme tu le ferais normalement de cette balise à un mètre cinquante jusqu'à celle d'en face et dans l'autre sens. Dix longueurs. »

En grognant, je m'accroupissais et me soutenais au rebord en ciment de la piscine avant de jeter mes jambes dans l'eau. Heureusement, l'eau était tiède. Je traversai péniblement de l'autre côté du bassin et frappai le carreau avec la balise des un mètre cinquante dessus, répétant le même parcours vingt fois pour faire mes dix longueurs.

« Maintenant, plus vite. Vingt longueurs. »

Serrant les dents, je m'exécutai. C'était bien plus difficile et je sentais l'eau forcer contre mon torse à chaque pas.

« Vas dans le grand bassin. Dix longueurs. Tout avec les bras, pas de jambes. »

Ma tête commençait à tambouriner, j'étais carrément furax.

Une fois terminé, je jetai un regard énervé à Jasper et il me souriait d'un air satisfait.

« Ok, fais-la entrer. »

Emmett sautait des gradins et courait jusqu'aux portes donnant sur la salle de sport.

Je resserrai les sourcils en entendant le grincement des doubles portes qui s'ouvraient. Bella entrait à l'intérieur, une serviette de plage enroulée autour d'elle et ses cheveux relevés et attachés en une queue de cheval. Mes lèvres s'entrouvraient lorsque je la voyais enlever ses baskets et qu'elle laissait retomber sa serviette sur le sol. Elle portait un maillot de bain une pièce vert foncé. Ses yeux fixaient le sol en face d'elle, et je regardai ses joues s'empourprer puis son front et finalement sa poitrine.

Emmett se trainait dans l'angle de la salle et appuyait sur quelques boutons du poste radio, la musique résonnait à travers toute la pièce.

Je souriais quand elle relevait rapidement les yeux vers Emmett pour le voir hausser les épaules. 'Flash' de Queen sortait des enceintes et j'éclatai de rire. Il n'y avait qu'Emmett pour mettre du Queen dans une situation pareille.

« Bella, j'ai besoin que tu ailles t'asseoir sur le plongeoir du couloir numéro cinq. »

Je tournai la tête vers Jasper, le regard interrogateur. Elle ne venait pas dans la piscine ? Bella faisait ce qu'on lui disait et s'asseyait sur le plongeoir, laissant pendre ses jambes au-dessus de l'eau.

« Alors, voilà le plan. Tu as encore cinq séries à faire. Plus vite tu les fais, plus vite t'as fini ta journée. La première série est en nage libre, la seconde en dos crawlé, la troisième en crawl, la quatrième en papillon. La cinquième en … et bien je te le dirai quand tu y arriveras. »

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, la présence de Bella ne m'aidait pas à me sentir mieux. Au lieu de ça, j'étais en colère qu'elle soit là. Pas contre elle, contre sa présence. Elle ne sapait pas vraiment ma concentration, mais Jasper était un mec cruel de me faire ça. A chaque fois que je ressortais la tête de l'eau, je captai un aperçu de ses jambes ou de son torse. J'inspirerai l'oxygène dont mon corps avait désespérément besoin alors que mes yeux dévoraient avec avidité sa peau pâle.

J'effectuai les longueurs jusqu'à ce que mon corps soit douloureux et qu'il commence vraiment à me faire souffrir. J'étais beaucoup moins en forme que je ne le pensais. Mes poumons me brulaient et mes yeux piquaient à cause de l'eau, malgré les lunettes que je portais. Mes bras avaient l'air de nouilles trempées et mes jambes étaient comme du béton armé alors que ma tête donnait l'impression d'être compressée en une toute petite boule. Mes deux bras tournaient à tour de rôle pour toucher le bord du bassin et j'avais enfin terminé. Jasper était accroupi à l'angle de la piscine où je retirai mes lunettes.

« Bella, vas sur le plongeoir du couloir numéro dix. Alors, Edward, on va voir comment tu vas t'en sortir. C'est ta dernière série. Tu vas commencer par des fentes jusqu'à ce que tu atteignes le grand bassin, de là tu ne vas te servir que de tes bras pour te tirer jusqu'au bord. Une fois que tu y es, tu frappes le rebord et tu passes dans le couloir numéro deux. Te servant uniquement de tes bras jusqu'au petit bassin où tu recommences les fentes jusqu'à ce que tu frappes le bord. Tu vas répéter cet exercice jusqu'au couloir numéro dix. Pigé ? Le plus tôt tu termines, le plus tôt tu retrouves Bella et le plus tôt tu en as terminé avec l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui. »

_Putain, ce n'est pas trop tôt._

Je poussai mon corps au maximum et laissait le son de la musique entrer dans ma tête. Dés que j'atteignais le couloir numéro cinq, ma respiration était difficile. Au couloir numéro sept je commençai à être énervé. Finalement, je touchai à la fin du couloir numéro dix et me poussais encore plus, avec tout ce que j'avais. Une fois arrivé devant Bella, je lui saisissais les jambes et la tirai dans l'eau. Je l'entendais crier avant que nous ne soyons tous les deux aspirés sous l'eau. Instinctivement, je l'agrippai autour des côtes et la soulevai hors de l'eau pour la faire respirer. Elle reprenait son souffle et commençait à me repousser. Je riais et la serrai plus prés de moi, ma main gauche venant s'accrocher à la poignée sous le plongeoir, nous retenant tous les deux à la surface de l'eau. Elle passait ses bras autour de mes épaules et j'apercevais brièvement Emmett qui attrapait le poste radio et se dirigeait vers la sortie. Jasper était déjà parti.

« Salut. » Ma voix était basse alors que je la serrai contre moi. Elle semblait délicieuse.

« Salut. » Elle rougissait et je pouffai de rire.

« Alors, lequel des deux t'a entrainé là-dedans ? »

« Entrainé ? Pff, je voulais venir. Emmett m'a appelé, il a dit que tu étais difficile. »

_Difficile ? C'est comme ça qu'il le qualifie ?_

« Difficile c'est une manière de dire les choses. Je déteste cette putain de routine qu'ils me font faire. Jasper ne veut pas me laisser remonter sur le ring pour faire du sparring. »

« Je pense que tu devrais être plus sympa. Ils veulent juste t'aider. »

Je râlai et lâchai la barre au-dessus de nous.

« Grimpe sur mon dos. »

Elle me grimpait dessus, ses bras autour de mon cou à nouveau et ses jambes enserrant ma taille. Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur au travers de son maillot de bain et mon estomac se resserrait d'excitation. Dés que nous étions dans le petit bassin, elle me relâchait et s'éloignait de moi. Je la regardai par-dessus mon épaule, elle souriait gentiment et flottait sur son dos. Une douzaine de scénarios se bousculaient dans ma tête, tous avaient rapports avec la façon dont j'allais bien pouvoir lui retirer ce maillot de bain.

« Viens ici, Bella. »

« Non. »

« Bella…je viens juste d'avoir une très dure journée, et je veux que tu viennes ici. »

« Non. »

Je m'approchai d'elle et elle s'écartait agilement comme un aimant repoussant son opposé. L'irritation que je ressentais maintenant était entièrement dirigée contre elle.

« Bella… » Ma voix était basse et je tressaillais presque en entendant l'agacement qui s'en échappait. Elle le remarquait et souriait légèrement. Je sentais la tension s'accentuer dans mon dos.

« Il va d'abord falloir que tu m'attrapes. »

Avant que je ne puisse lui répondre, elle se tournait et plongeait sous l'eau. Je regardai la forme voilée de son corps nager sous la surface des ondulations et atteindre l'extrémité du grand bassin. Le fait que j'allais devoir nager de nouveau jusque là me mettait vraiment en colère. Je m'aidai du sol pour me propulser en avant et me dirigeai vers l'endroit où elle attendait. Sauf qu'elle n'y était plus. Je regardai autour de la piscine pour n'y voir personne. Je sentais alors l'eau me couler sur la tête. Je levais les yeux pour la voir debout sur le tremplin.

« Bella, t'es sure que c'est une bonne idée ? » Ma colère avait été remplacée par un petit peu d'anxiété.

Elle plissait simplement ses yeux et se baissait pour s'asseoir au bord de la longue planche.

« Bella, ce truc a l'air de pas mal bouger, fais attention. »

Je lui souriais malicieusement et elle se vengeait en baissant la bretelle de son épaule droite. J'en restai bouche bée et elle levait un sourcil vers moi. Je me hissai hors de l'eau et me dépêchais de rejoindre le bord du tremplin. J'avançai dessus avec précaution pour ne pas faire rebondir le plongeoir ou risquer de la faire tomber. Dés que je la rejoignais, elle me tendait sa main et je la tirai doucement pour la relever à mes côtés. Je baissai sa deuxième bretelle et la soulevai tournant sur moi-même afin qu'elle soit face au bassin et que je sois dos à lui. Me laissant tomber à genoux sur la surface rugueuse, je tirai son maillot de bain vers le bas, sur ses chevilles.

_Ouais, le genou droit est toujours bien douloureux mais tout ça en vaut largement la peine._

« Lève ta jambe gauche et pose la sur la barre. »

Je l'entendais prendre une brève inspiration alors qu'elle se conformait à ma demande. Mes yeux recherchaient les siens, je savais que nous étions dans un lieu public, elle pourrait être vue à tout moment. Je voulais savoir si elle était ok avec ça. J'étais carrément plus qu'excité.

« Il fait froid. » Ses yeux étaient emplis d'excuses et légèrement refermés. Elle était aussi excitée que moi.

« Laisse-moi arranger ça. »

Avec sa jambe surélevée, j'avais une splendide vue de ...Bella. Je caressai sa fente avec mon index et regardai le bout de mon doigt luire de son humidité. Je séparai ses lèvres gentiment et amenai mes doigts pour faire de petits cercles sur son clito. Son genou tremblait, ce qui était mon signal pour la soutenir. Mon bras gauche glissait autour de sa taille et j'embrassai son ventre avant de redescendre pour lécher son clito. Son odeur musquée était mélangée à celle du chlore ce qui me rappelait où nous nous trouvions. Elle gémissait et agrippait mes cheveux pour se stabiliser.

Quand j'étais plus jeune et à la fac, je n'avais jamais vraiment pris plaisir à faire ça. Ce n'était pas si terrible, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose que je _voulais_ faire. Les sons que Bella émettait quand je faisais ça me donnaient encore plus envie de continuer. D'être capable de lui couper le souffle de cette manière et ensuite de la regarder jouir avant même d'être en elle était tout simplement palpitant. Je ne mentirai pas en disant que je le faisais parce que j'appréciai l'acte en lui même. J'appréciai le fait de savoir que j'avais ce contrôle sur son corps, j'avais le pouvoir de la faire jouir avec ma bouche.

Je pouvais la sentir s'en rapprocher, ses cuisses frémissaient et ses grognements venaient plus rapidement. Je glissai deux doigts en elle tout doucement et commençai des mouvements de va et vient. Elle se cambrait et rejetait sa tête en arrière. Mes yeux étaient relevés pour voir ses seins rougir et son menton se redresser alors qu'elle approchait de sa délivrance. Quand sa tête retombait en avant, je la regardai dans les yeux, repliai mes doigts et aspirai son clito dans ma bouche, laissant mes dents à peine le frôler. Elle prenait une inspiration et ses yeux se refermaient alors qu'elle jouissait sur ma main. Je tirai sur ma serviette posée sur la barre et attirai Bella contre mon torse avant déposer le drap sur la planche verte. Je retournai Bella de sorte que son dos soit face à moi et passai mes mains sur les côtés pour caresser ses seins.

« Mets-toi à quatre pattes. » Ma voix était basse et sèche.

Elle frissonnait puis s'exécutait, se baissant lentement sur la serviette. J'étais figé pendant un instant, juste à la regarder alors qu'elle attendait mon prochain mouvement.

Elle était si conciliante et désireuse, l'euphorie de la dominer, de la prendre, de me l'approprier...de la posséder s'élevait en moi. Je ne laisserai jamais personne d'autre avoir cela. Jamais.

Son petit cul était relevé et son dos plongeait vers le bas en une courbe coupable. Je m'agenouillai derrière elle et tapotai l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle écartait un peu plus ses genoux et je grognai. Je passai mes mains sur ses fesses avant de les laisser glisser le long de son dos et sur ses épaules. Quand j'atteignais son cou, je glissai ma main droite dans ses cheveux et les empoignai gentiment. Elle gémissait et arquait le dos, cette action faisant s'agiter mon sexe. Avec ma main gauche, je me guidai vers son entrée et la pénétrai rapidement.

Et d'un seul coup, toute la frustration que j'avais en moi s'effondrait et je resserrai ma poigne sur ses cheveux, alors que je laissai ma main reposer sur ses hanches. Ma tête retombait en arrière alors que je la pénétrai aussi vigoureusement que possible. Je la sentais différemment dans cette position: plus serrée, confortable. Avec chaque pénétration dans sa chaleur, mes boules qui claquaient bruyamment et mes hanches frappant son petit cul, je n'étais pas loin de libérer la tension et la frustration. Ses gémissements et grognements m'encourageaient et j'avais besoin de reprendre le contrôle. Je devais faire ça pour nous et pas seulement pour moi. Mes doigts quittaient ses cheveux et agrippaient son épaule alors que la main sur sa hanche glissait pour trouver son clito. Mes hanches bougeaient trop vite et j'essayais de ralentir pour me permettre un accès plus facile mais la déperdition du frottement était trop forte au point que je ne puisse pas le supporter. La main de Bella venait me prendre le poignet pour guider mes doigts sur son point central, et je gémissais en sachant qu'elle le voulait elle aussi. Chacun de mes va et vient faisait glisser mes doigts sur son clito lisse et elle cambrait ses hanches dans les miennes.

« Edward..Edw...Oh, Mon Dieu, Je me...Edward je t'en supplie... »

L'imploration avait toujours raison de moi. Je sentais mes boules se contracter et mon estomac se resserrer. Merde, j'allais m'exciter.

« Bella, jouis bébé. Bon Dieu. Je suis tout prêt, il faut que tu t'excites. »

Je pouvais sentir le bout de mon gland palpiter alors que j 'essayai de le retenir. Elle haletait, sa tête retombait en avant et ses cheveux mouillés ressortaient de l'élastique dans lequel ils étaient. Mes yeux descendaient sur le point où nous étions connectés. Je me regardai glisser dedans puis hors d'elle, son humidité recouvrant mon sexe. Je refermai mes yeux et tentai de me forcer à me retenir, elle était proche, je pouvais sentir ses jambes trembler et son dos se raidir. Elle y était presque et il fallait que je me retienne juste quelques instants. Je pouvais le faire.

Sans réfléchir, mes yeux s'ouvraient d'eux-même et je les baissai pour regarder son petit cul arrondi, rouge là où mon os iliaque venait se claquer contre elle. Je relâchai son épaule, giflant sa fesse gauche. Elle poussait un petit cri et gémissait. Je pouvais la sentir se contracter encore plus. Bordel j'étais tellement à la limite de m'exciter que je commençai à ne plus me soucier de savoir si elle s'exciterait ou pas. La vue de mon empreinte sur sa fesse était suffisante pour me faire craquer.

« S'il te plait Edward...fais-le encore. »

Et à ce moment, je ne pouvais pas aimer cette fille plus fort, même si on me payait pour. Je levais ma main et frappait sa fesse droite sévèrement. Elle haletait en gémissant alors que ses parois se resserraient autour de moi et je me laissai enfin aller. Je grognai et pompai jusqu'à ce que je sois vidé.

Nous restions là un petit moment, reprenant nos esprits et calmant notre respiration. Elle me regardait par-dessus son épaule et me souriait. J'expirai et riais avant de me retirer d'elle. Elle se relevait et j'attrapai la serviette, l'enroulant autour de ma taille.

Elle relevait un sourcil et haussait les épaules.

« Tu à l'air beaucoup mieux que moi à poil. »

Soudain, j'entendais les portes s'ouvrir de nouveau en grinçant. Attrapant Bella rapidement, j'allais me mettre devant elle pour la cacher mais elle essayait déjà de se couvrir et nous tombions tous les deux à l'eau.

Mes yeux se refermaient au moment de l'impact de l'eau mais se rouvraient rapidement pour la chercher. Elle était juste à côté de moi, ses cheveux flottant librement autour de son visage et ses yeux fermés. Je la saisissais par le bras, la tirai vers moi et nous amenai tous les deux à la surface. Je gardai sa poitrine collée contre la mienne et essuyais l'eau de mes yeux avant d'essayer de voir qui était entré.

Le rire bruyant d'Emmett résonnait à travers la pièce. Je levai les yeux au ciel et resserrai Bella contre moi. Elle poussait un petit cri et enroulait ses bras autour de mon torse alors que je nous attirai vers le bord afin de pouvoir m'y tenir pendant que je la gardais contre moi.

« Putain Emmett c'est quoi ce délire ? »

« Désolé, Jasper m'a envoyé te chercher. Je ne dois pas partir d'ici sans toi. »

« Et bien, tu pourrais peut être partir un moment pour laisser Bella se rhabiller. »

« Non mon pote, pas le droit. »

Bella se figeait dans mes bras et je lançai un regard furieux à Emmett qui me souriait malicieusement.

_Enfoiré. _

« Tournes-toi, alors. »

Il se moquait de moi et croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Bordel Emmett, je ne suis pas en train de jouer. Tournes-toi pour qu'elle puisse sortir de là et aller prendre sa putain de serviette. »

Emmett soufflait et levait les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner et de faire face à la porte.

Je soulevai Bella et l'aidai à sortir de la piscine avant de la suivre. Ma propre serviette se trouvait actuellement au fond du grand bassin et je n'avais aucun intérêt à aller la récupérer. J'attrapai mon short et l'enfilai alors que Bella courait rapidement jusqu'à sa serviette dans les gradins et l'enroulait solidement autour de son corps juste au moment où Emmett se retournait de nouveau.

« Allez venez, Jasper est juste à côté dans l'autre pièce. »

Je serrai les dents et passai mon bras autour de la taille de Bella, lui envoyant un regard qui lui criait à quel point j'étais désolé. Elle haussait les épaules mais je voyais à quel point son visage était rouge.

La tête blonde de Jasper se relevait d'un tas de papiers qu'il avait fixé sur un bloc-notes lorsque nous entrions dans le petit bureau situé face à l'annexe de la piscine.

« Je vois que tu t'es détendu. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et Bella venait enfouir sa tête dans ma poitrine. Les humeurs de Jasper envers Bella étaient en train de le mettre sur ma liste de connards. Un instant c'était sa personne préférée, et l'instant d'après il la traitait comme son ennemie. Je plissai mes yeux vers lui et il haussait les épaules avant de regarder à nouveau ses papiers.

« On recommence le sparring lundi prochain, j'ai trois gars de prévu pour l'entrainement. Cela dit, tu vas reprendre tout doucement. Je veux que tu prennes ça et que tu le respectes. »

Il me tendait un planning nutritionnel. Je me décomposai et acquiesçai. Rien de nouveau. Bella y jetait un coup d'œil et un air pensif recouvrait son visage.

« Tu approuves? » Je la taquinai.

Elle me regardait avec ces yeux marrons scintillants légèrement et ma taquinerie s'arrêtait. Je n'étais pas sur de ce qu'il y avait à propos de cette fille qui me transformait en un bouclier géant mais je ne voulais rien d'autre que la prendre dans mes bras et la tenir. Quelque chose au fond de moi ne cessait de me répéter de la garder à l'abri. Le besoin de l'envelopper dans des couvertures chaudes et moelleuses, et de lui faire boire du chocolat chaud devant un feu de cheminée était carrément plus que ridicule.

_Comme ce chat dans Shrek. Mmmm un minou avec des bottes...._

Elle clignait des yeux et se cachait à nouveau timidement dans mon torse. Mes sourcils se fronçaient et je la serrai dans mes bras. Elle semblait mal à l'aise maintenant. Ce devait être dû au fait qu'Emmett nous avait surprit.

Jasper se raclait la gorge et je me tournai vers lui pour voir ses yeux bleu d'acier m'observer.

« Comme je le disais, tu dois respecter ça. Nous allons te peser tous les matins. Dés lundi, en plus du sparring, tu vas courir plus et nous sortirons les sacs de frappe. Alors commences à t'y préparer mentalement. De plus, il faudra que tu sois ici à 5h30, entrainement jusqu'à 15h00. Des questions? »

Il augmentait la durée de mes entrainements. Je n'avais jamais eu à faire dix heures d'affilées, jamais. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à demander pourquoi. Bella était clairement dans une situation inconfortable et je voulais la ramener à la maison, ainsi que nous faire prendre une douche à tous les deux.

« Aucunes. Je vous vois lundi, rayonnant et en pleine forme. »

Je lui faisais un sourire, mais je me forçai et je crois qu'il le savait.

Mes bras étaient autour des épaules de Bella alors que je la transportai presque hors du petit bureau. Juste avant que la porte ne se referme, j'entendais Emmett éclater de rire.

« Bella! Au fait! Jolies empreintes de main! »

J'avais une profonde envie de retourner là-dedans et de lui enfoncer la tête dans quelque chose de pointue...à plusieurs reprises. Mais l'éloigner de lui était la meilleure solution. Quand je baissai la tête, elle avait le visage écrasé dans mon épaule et je pouvais voir que son front était d'un rouge bien foncé. Riant légèrement, je la lâchai un instant, le temps de ramasser son maillot de bain ainsi que nos sacs. Une fois que nous étions prêts à partir, je lui prenais la main et la tirai dehors en passant par la sortie sur le côté, donnant sur le parking. Je regardai autour à la recherche de sa camionnette pendant quelques secondes puis me tournai vers elle, l'air interrogateur.

« Alice m'a déposée. »

Hochant la tête, je la conduisais à la Volvo et l'installai dans le siège passager avant de m'installer à mon tour et nous ramener à la maison.

Quelque chose dans le fait que nous avions tous les deux besoin de prendre une douche me rendait tout excité.

_Je me demande bien pourquoi._

_

* * *

_

Le 13 septembre

Point de vue de Bella

La journée de l'horreur tant redoutée était là. Comme cette chose abominable qui arrive une fois par mois à toutes les femmes, cet évènement qui n'a lieu qu'une fois par an était tombé aujourd'hui...mon anniversaire. Les chérubins se cachaient et les animaux filaient se mettre à l'abri dans la forêt épaisse ce jour-là. Ma colonne vertébrale fourmillait d'impatience de savoir quel truc merdique allait bien pouvoir m'arriver en ce jour fatidique et catastrophique. Ce jour, qui avait presque toujours un pouvoir diabolique sur moi.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais vingt deux ans.

_Youpi pour moi! Nous avons bien le kit de secours de sorti n'est-ce pas?_

Le treize septembre avait toujours eut d'horribles connotations pour moi, mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles on pourrait penser. Oh non, j'étais la première à vouloir recevoir des cadeaux et à manger du gâteau. C'était juste que depuis mes 5 ans, quelque chose de terrible semblait toujours se produire ce jour-là. Mon anniversaire était comme un épisode annuel de Destination Finale, que ce soit ma vie ou ma fierté que la Mort recherchait, je n'avais jamais su. Je m'allongeai dans le canapé et regardai la télévision, sans réellement comprendre les images et les paroles, mais juste à regarder les scènes sur l'écran plat comme si elles avaient les clés de mon existence en elles. Je laissai mon esprit vagabonder dans l'enfer de mes précédents anniversaires, les vraies raisons pour lesquelles je détestai ce jour avec autant de force.

Tout avait commencé à mon cinquième anniversaire quand le clown avait vomit sur mon gâteau. Tout commençait là parce que c'était le premier anniversaire que je me rappelai avoir fêté. C'était mémorable, pour sûr. En y repensant maintenant, le clown était probablement bourré. Sur le coup, c'était horrible mais maintenant que j'y repensai, je comprenais. Je me serai bituré aussi si j'avais dû m'habiller comme ça et me retrouver avec un groupe d'enfants à tordre des ballons.

Lors de mon septième anniversaire, j'avais rendu visite à Charlie. Il m'avait emmené à la pêche. C'était amusant…jusqu'à ce que quelque chose me frôle la main et que le bateau chavire. Et c'était amusant, jusqu'au moment où je pouvais sentir le fond du lac s'enrouler autour de mes jambes. Des plantes aquatiques bizarres essayant de me noyer le jour de mon anniversaire me laissaient dans l'incapacité de retourner dans la piscine de Mère Nature.

Pour mon dixième anniversaire, Renée m'avait offert un vélo. Il avait des petites roues. Je me cassai le bras au bout de vingt minutes.

Lors de mon douzième anniversaire, mon premier petit copain cassait avec moi. Il commençait à fréquenter ma meilleure amie, Amanda, juste après. Ma mère m'offrait un push-up et me faisait ouvrir l'emballage devant tout le monde. L'année de sixième était un véritable enfer.

Lorsque je fêtai mes seize ans, Renée pensait que ce serait quelque chose de géant.

_Doux seize ans, mon cul._

Elle me faisait mettre cette horrible robe rose et m'envoyait à l'école avec. Elle était jolie mais ne convenait pas vraiment à une fille de seize ans, elle était bien trop courte et montrait carrément la quasi-inexistence de ma poitrine. On m'avait complimenté là-dessus tout au long de la journée. Que les personnes soient sincère ou juste moqueuses, je ne faisais par la différence, j'avais hâte que la journée se termine. Lorsque le cours d'éducation physique se terminait et que c'était le moment d'aller se changer, j'enfilai la robe aussi vite que possible. Je traversais tout le couloir en direction de la cantine avant de réaliser que les rires étaient tous dirigés vers moi. Je pensai que c'était à cause de la robe. Ouais, la robe qui n'avait pas complètement recouvert mon derrière. Tout le monde à l'école savait que je préférais les sous-vêtements 'Tortues Ninja' aux sous-vêtements unis.

A mes dix-huit ans, mon amie Sara s'était dit que je devrais commencer à fumer. J'avais eu envie d'essayer parce que ça avait l'air amusant et elle m'avait juré que ça allait me détendre et me faire décompresser. Alors je m'étais complètement saoulée et avais fumé un paquet de cigarettes entier. J'avais passée le reste de la nuit à vomir. Le matin suivant, ma gorge avait été si irritée à cause de la cigarette et à force de vomir, et j'avais tellement mal à la tête que je n'avais pas pu aller à l'école.

_Merci Sara._

Pour mon vingtième anniversaire, Phil…et bien, Phil m'avait offert une parure de lingerie plutôt inappropriée. Pas besoin de le préciser, c'était un véritable supplice. Un dont ma mère n'avait jamais su de ce jour et je tremblai rien qu'en repensant à ce qu'avait contenu cette boite grise.

Et les autres évènements ayant eut lieu entre tous ces anniversaires allaient de l'intoxication alimentaire, à la varicelle, à ma cheville cassée et tout un tas d'autres merdes qui semblaient être réservées pour la célébration de ma naissance.

Alors, bien que je n'aie rien contre le fait de recevoir des cadeaux et de fêter un an de plus, c'était les mauvais souvenirs que j'avais de cet évènement. Et le fait que ce serait le premier anniversaire non fêté avec ma famille.

Renée n'était pas là pour en faire de trop côté gâteaux et ballons. Elle ne serait pas là pour me prendre dans ses bras et pour me dire que peu importe le fait que je vieillisse, j'étais toujours son petit bébé. Charlie n'était pas là pour essayer de m'entrainer dans une partie de pêche ou me faire regarder un match de baseball. Il ne serait pas non plus dans les parages, le téléphone à la main, le numéro du SAMU en touche d'appel rapide, prêt à dégainer lorsque les bougies et les ficelles des ballons viendraient à bout de moi. Personne ne m'emmènerait en urgence à l'hôpital lorsque la malédiction de mon anniversaire s'abattrait sur moi.

C'était bizarre d'avoir enfin l'impression de vivre dans ce monde d'adulte. J'étais rassurée mais aussi triste de savoir que j'étais à ce moment de ma vie…

_…et qu'il faudrait que j'appelle l'ambulance toute seule._

Pour la première fois depuis prés d'un an, je me demandai ce que Renée était en train de faire. Je me demandai si elle pensait à aujourd'hui comme étant le jour de mon anniversaire ou si elle avait oublié. Si elle n'avait pas de rappel sur son calendrier, elle aurait très certainement oublié. Je savais que ma mère m'aimait mais elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour retenir les dates. Je repensai aux raisons pour lesquelles j'étais partie. Charlie se souviendrait-il de la date ? Se demanderait-il où envoyer la carte ? Ou bien avait-il déjà oublié, maintenant qu'il avait Sue ? Mes pensées s'attardaient sur le souvenir de mes parents, et j'étais un peu perturbée de ne pas très bien me souvenir de leurs visages. Je restais figée sur d'anciennes photos d'eux que j'avais mémorisées et avec ce souvenir, je réalisai que je n'avais aucunes photos à regarder. Je n'avais pas de souvenirs de mon enfance. J'avais les vêtements que je portai ainsi que le contenu de mon sac à mains lorsque j'avais quittée Renée. Et n'étant pas assez sentimentale pour avoir des photos dans mon portefeuille, je me retrouvai seulement avec mes souvenirs.

_Déprimant, en effet._

La seule tradition qui persistait pour tous mes anniversaires était la bougie. Il n'y avait toujours qu'une seule bougie. Renée disait toujours que c'était lors de mon premier anniversaire qu'elle avait réalisé à quel point j'étais importante pour elle. Je me sentais un peu dégoutée qu'il lui ait fallut une année entière pour réaliser cela. Mais c'était Renée, et je suppose que je devrais être heureuse qu'elle l'ait tout simplement réalisé. Alors cette bougie seule était une tradition pour moi et peu importait la forme du gâteau ou quel âge j'avais, il n'y avait toujours qu'une seule flamme au milieu. Elle était toujours jaune et avait toujours une tige en tourbillon. Renée viendrait toujours se mettre derrière moi quand venait le moment de la souffler et me dirait quelque chose du style 'Fais un vœu et souffles-là chérie, ou tu auras de la malchance tout au long de l'année'. Toujours aussi superstitieuse en ce qui concernait la malchance, elle soutenait que de souffler la bougie et de l'éteindre garantirait joie et chance. Dans mes dernières années, j'avais ri intérieurement en soufflant la bougie avec Phil se tenant juste à côté de moi.

_Lui enfoncer cette bougie encore allumée dans la figure ne m'aurait amenée nulle part._

Me découvrant un nouvel élan de détermination, je me levais du canapé et me glissai dans la cuisine. J'en avais, après tout, terminée avec toutes ces conneries et j'allai de l'avant dans ma vie. Ma vie avec Edward. Lequel était toujours avec Jasper et Emmett, en train de faire je ne sais quoi à une heure pareille. Bon sang, qui pouvait bien se rendre à un entrainement à vingt et une heure, le soir ? Jasper commençait vraiment à me gonfler. J'espérais pour lui qu'il était bien en train de s'entrainer. En boudant, je pensais à toutes les choses qu'il pourrait être en train de faire à la place de s'entrainer. Cet enfoiré avait plutôt intérêt à être à la salle de sport et pas en train de passer du bon temps.

_Nous faisons confiance à Edward. Edward est exceptionnel._

_C'est l'heure du mantra._

_Ohmmmm, Edward te donnes des pensées heureuses et des orgasmes._

_Ohmmmm, Edward et son énorme sexe sont tes amis._

_Ohmmmm, Edward a de jolis cheveux et des bras musclés et un joli petit cul et il est grand et prend soin de toi._

_Ohmmmm, Edward s'occuperait de Phil et lui botterait son sale…_

_C'est bon, t'as fini._

Je secouai la tête à ma propre tirade et commençai à ouvrir les placards à la recherche d'ingrédients, arrivant rapidement à la conclusion que je n'avais rien de ce qu'il fallait pour faire un gâteau. Trouvant rapidement une solution de remplacement, j'attrapai la boite de préparation pour brownie que je cachai dans la réserve, préchauffai le four puis sortais les œufs et l'huile, me résignant à faire un brownie d'anniversaire. Après l'avoir mélangée au batteur électrique, je versais la préparation dans un plat à four flambant neuf, courtoisie d'Edward, 'mon gardien bien monté' comme j'aimai à l'appeler mentalement. Sans vouloir mentir, je n'avais pas vu beaucoup de bites dans ma vie…peut-être cinq max., mais Edward avait l'oscar de la largeur…et de la longueur…et de la fermeté…et combien de temps devaient rester ce brownie dans le four ?

_Edward à la longue queue. Tu sais que c'est vrai._

Un élan de folie s'échappait de mes lèvres et je savais que je devais avoir l'air dingue debout devant le four l'œil hagard, à ricaner comme une hyène.

_Parfois le Prozac semble être une bonne idée._

Quand la minuterie se déclenchait, j'attrapai un torchon et sortais mon plaisir chocolaté du four et le posai sur la gazinière pour qu'il refroidisse. Je fouillai dans les tiroirs à la recherche de la petite boite de bougie que j'avais repérée. Edward, pour je ne sais quelle raison, avait un tiroir réservé pour les piles, post-it, stylos et les épingles à linges, ainsi qu'un assortiment d'articles bizarres dont personne n'aurait jamais besoin dans une cuisine. J'abandonnai le tiroir avec tous ces divers objets étranges parce que c'était le genre de truc qu'Edward faisait. Ça montrait ce côté de son personnage que je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'aimer.

J'ouvrai le tiroir suivant comme un véritable pirate devant un coffre au trésor et fouillai dedans à la recherche de la petite boite de bâtonnets de cire. Une fois trouvée, je constatai que les bougies étaient lisses et bleues, plus fines que mes traditionnelles bougies jaunes mais bien plus grandes. En souriant, j'ouvrai la boite et en sortais une pour aller sur mon brownie. Elle serait grande et mince dessus, défiant fortement la mémoire de ma bougie jaune, son opposée spectrale. L'ironie ne m'échappait pas. Trouver quelque chose pour l'allumer serait plus compliqué. Après avoir retourné le salon, la chambre et finalement le bureau d'Edward, je découvrais une pochette d'allumettes dans la salle de bain. Pourquoi dans la salle de bain, je n'en avais aucune idée à part que...c'était Edward.

En faisant attention, je découpai un petit carré de brownie (avec un couteau à beurre, pas la peine de tenter le sort) et le posai sur une petite assiette. Je plaçai la bougie à loin du milieu, dans le coin droit. Ma vie n'était plus centré de toute manière. Honnêtement, mise à part l'absence de ma famille, c'était sans doute le meilleur anniversaire que j'avais eu. Un peu déprimant bien sur, mais je n'étais pas embarrassée, confuse ou en colère. Je ne m'étais brisé aucun os et il n'y avait personne qui me tournait autour. C'était parfait. Si seulement j'avais Edward ici afin que nous puissions avoir un peu de sexe au brownie...mais il y avait toujours le reste du plan et il serait de retour un peu plus tard.

_N'oublies pas la glace dans le congélateur. Rien n'accompagne mieux un brownie tiede qu'un peu de glace vanille...partout sur son torse...et sur ce long pénis dont il est équipé._

Un autre petit rire s'échappait de mes lèvres et je secouai la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées avant d'enflammer l'allumette puis ma bougie avec précaution. Avec ma veine lors des anniversaires, j'avais de forte chance de mettre le feu à mes cheveux. Je la regardai pendant un petit moment alors que la cire bleue coulait le long de la tige lisse et retroussai mes lèvres, résignée.

C'était un bien mauvais espoir de ma part de souhaiter qu'Edward soit là maintenant. C'était bien trop mal de ma part d'espérer qu'il entre dans l'appart à ce moment précis pour me voir souffler cette bougie, à cause des émotions conflictuelles qui m'habitaient. Petit un, je ne lui avais jamais dis que c'était mon anniversaire et je serais une vraie garce de supposer qu'il serait surement au courant. Petit deux, la culpabilité qu'il ressentirait du fait de ne pas m'avoir acheté de cadeau serait carrément merdique. Le fait que je ne voulais pas vraiment de cadeau était une autre raison et ma bipolarité déjantée ne me laisserait pas tranquille pour que je puisse réaliser qu'alors que je ne _voulais_ pas de cadeau, j'avais toujours _envie_ d'un cadeau.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je vérifiai combien de cire il me restait avant que le brownie ne s'enflamme de lui-même avec des dommages irréparables. Resserrant les dents, je fermais mes yeux et soufflai la bougie.

_Je voudrais qu'Edward et moi puissions avoir notre fin heureuse. Je voudrais avoir la force d'être honnête envers lui._

Mes yeux se rouvraient rapidement et je regardai la bougie à laquelle il ne restait plus que quelques centimètres de cire avant de toucher le gâteau dans lequel elle était plantée. La fumée s'élevait en petits filets réguliers vers mon visage et j'inhalai l'odeur de brûlé, de cire bon marché et de mèche. Je regardai les ondulations de fumée alors qu'elles montaient et se dissipaient. J'avais toujours pensé que c'était plutôt joli à regarder, même étant enfant ça me fascinait. J'attendais à chaque fois que la fumée cesse de tournoyer avant de retirer la bougie. L'odeur était familière et différente de celle d'une bougie normale. C'était enregistré dans mon esprit comme étant 'l'odeur de la bougie d'anniversaire'. J'avais un petit moment de nostalgie lorsque je prenais une profonde inspiration. Vingt deux années de bougies soufflées.

_Carrément trop sentimentale sur une odeur spécifique. Hum. Hé! Serait-il possible d'avoir un renouvellement de mon ordonnance de Prozac?! Merci d'avance._

Je retirai le petit morceau de cire de son emplacement, dans le coin du brownie et le posai sur le comptoir pour le laisser refroidir avant de le jeter à la poubelle. Mes doigts tremblaient quand je prenais le carré marron, symbole de mon anniversaire et j'en croquai un morceau, mes yeux se refermaient et je relevai le menton pour savourer le moment. Il était toujours tiède et moelleux, pas complètement cuit. De manière générale, c'était un brownie parfait. Je reposai le reste et buvais une gorgée de lait directement à la brique avant de nettoyer tout mon bazar d'anniversaire. Je rinçai mon bol, puis le mettais dans le lave-vaisselle et laissai refroidir le brownie restant.

Edward ne saurait jamais que quelque chose était différent. Je faisais de la pâtisserie tout le temps. Mes yeux se posaient sur le petit morceau de cire bleue et je le ramassai, hésitant pendant un instant à le garder en souvenir ou non, avant que mon pied n'appuie sur la pédale et que le couvercle de la poubelle se lève. Je le jetai dedans en pensant à quel point je devenais ridicule avec des trucs aussi idiots, comme des bougies. Mon esprit basculait dans son mode TOC de la cuisine alors que je pensais au fait qu'il faudrait que je sorte les poubelles demain vu qu'elles étaient presque pleines. Soupirant, je jetai un œil autour de la cuisine et étais heureuse de constater qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve sur laquelle s'attarder.

Retournant m'asseoir sur le canapé, je ramassai le programme télé et trouvai une rediffusion de 'L'île aux naufragés'(_Gilligan's Island - une série tv américaine des années 60-70_) pour m'aider à me détendre.

Mes pensées allaient à Edward et je me demandai ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à ce moment précis. Je pouvais l'imaginer en train de se prélasser dans le bureau d'Emmett avec Jasper. Tous les trois en train de rire sur quelque chose d'idiot ou alors en train de se concentrer pour mettre au point une nouvelle routine ou un planning. Ils pouvaient très bien être en train de parler de stratégies ou des progrès d'Edward dans son entrainement. Je me souriai à moi-même en repensant à quel point Edward avait toujours l'air parfaitement concentré quand il s'entrainait ou écoutait les commentaires et encouragements à voix basse de Jasper. Il était toujours si acharné quand il s'agissait pour lui de s'améliorer.

Mon esprit retournait au jour où Emmett m'avait appelé en me demandant de venir au Ring avec un maillot de bain et une serviette. Il m'avait expliqué qu'Edward était difficile et que j'étais sans nulle doute la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider. Je riais, réalisant au moment même où il mentionnait une piscine quel allait être mon rôle et je ne pouvais pas nier que ça m'avait envoyé un frisson le long de mon épine dorsale, en sachant par avance ce qui allait se produire. Mes joues s'enflammaient en repensant à notre moment intime sur le tremplin. Mes paumes étaient encore un peu rugueuses à cause du revêtement abrasif mais ça en avait vraiment valut la peine. Je n'avais jamais été prise dans cette position auparavant et c'était incroyable.

Bien plus vite que je ne le pensais, mes yeux papillonnaient et je tombai dans les bras de Morphée. Avant de ne plus pouvoir entendre la voix de Ginger, je me demandai...

_Où es-tu Edward?_

* * *

Point de vue d'Edward

Jasper allait payer au centuple pour son petit délire à la con. M'appeler pour me demander de venir au Ring à dix neuf heures juste pour passer en revue des tableaux était complètement ridicule. Il savait que je voulais être à la maison avec Bella. Il savait, dés l'instant où j'avais mentionné le fait qu'elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette ce matin, que j'étais inquiet pour elle. Elle avait fait un cauchemar particulièrement violent la nuit précédente et je commençais à en avoir ras le cul de ne pas savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez elle. Pour la première fois depuis que nous dormions ensemble, elle avait marmonné dans son sommeil. Elle n'avait prononcé que trois mots mais ils étaient suffisants pour me glacer le sang.

_'Edward...sauves-moi.'_

Sa voix était endormie mais claire comme du cristal et j'avais sentis ce tiraillement familier dans ma poitrine quand je l'avais entendu. Si courageuse quand elle était éveillée et si vulnérable dans son sommeil. Pourquoi rêvait-elle de moi? De quoi étais-je supposé la sauver? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas tout simplement me dire ce qui l'effrayait? Mon esprit tournait à toute vitesse, imaginant tout un tas de scénarios de ce qu'il avait pu lui arriver pour qu'elle quitte sa famille à un si jeune âge. Cela dit, étais-je vraiment si différent? J'étais partis pour des raisons stupides mais à ce moment-là, elles voulaient tout dire. Ma fierté était tout ce que j'avais quand j'avais quitté la maison de mes parents et prononcé ces mots qui avaient scellés mon destin.

« Allez tous les deux vous faire foutre.» Marmonnais-je dans ma barbe avec une pointe de regret ironique.

Bon sang, j'étais carrément vert à ce moment-là. J'appuyai de nouveau sur la pédale d'accélérateur alors que mes yeux vérifiaient de nouveau l'horloge. Vingt deux heures trente cinq.

Je serrai les dents et pensais à toutes les façons dont j'allais pourrir la vie de Jasper la prochaine fois que je le verrai. Il m'avait trainé dans son bureau en me promettant que ce ne serait qu'une petite discussion de dix minutes qui finalement avait durée des heures. J'acquiesçai et grognai ma compréhension quand il me baratinait sur l'importance de mon régime alors qu'il lançait avec précaution des petits pics vers Bella sur sa cuisine et son manque d'intérêt pour mes progrès aux entrainements. Alors je rétorquai instantanément, pas très subtilement, sur le fait qu'elle avait prit son stupide plan nutritionnel et s'y était conformée fidèlement. J'arrivai à bout de ma patience quand il s'agissait de Jasper et de sa routine du 'chaud et froid'. Il faisait des éloges de Bella en tant que personne mais la rabaissait en tant que ma petite amie. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être un putain de psy pour savoir d'où venait tout ça.

Mais Bella n'était pas Maria, et je n'allais pas faire les même erreurs que lui. Je savais ce que je ressentais pour Bella. Prononcer ces trois terribles mots était mon seul défaut quand il s'agissait de ma certitude concernant notre relation. Ce n'était pas comme si je ne ressentais pas de l'amour pour elle. J'en ressentais, en quantités importantes mais l'exprimer à haute voix était de plus en plus difficile à chaque jour où je n'y parvenais pas et à chaque fois que j'en avais envie, quand le timing était parfait, les mots semblaient coincés dans ma gorge, refusant de sortir. Et à chaque fois je voyais son sourire retomber, juste un peu, sachant que je n'allais pas pouvoir lui dire, ça me brisait le cœur.

_Trois putains de mots et tu n'y arrives pas. C'est la seule chose qui fait de toi un homme. La peur de l'engagement._

Et ce n'était même pas un engagement. J'étais engagé avec Bella. Elle m'avait, corps et âmes. C'était l'idée de rendre l'amour réel et ensuite de le lui voler que je redoutai. Dans un mois et demi j'avais le risque évident de monter sur le ring avec un sociopathe et de ne pas en ressortir. Comment pouvais-je lui imposer cela?

_'Bella, je t'aime, et maintenant je vais monter sur ce ring et je risque peut-être d'y rester...mais je t'aime.'_

Ah, ouais, ça c'était carrément trop fort. Pas de pression ni quoi que ce soit. Au moins, en omettant ces mots, je pouvais lui fournir une issue à cette situation. Je lui montrerai que je l'aimai mais ne lui donnerai pas la preuve concrète dont elle avait besoin. De cette manière, si je ne lui revenais pas un jour, elle serait libre d'aller de l'avant en se disant que ce n'était qu'une relation sans importance. Les soucis de Jasper n'étaient rien en comparaison des miens.

Je savais que mon raisonnement était faible au possible, mais c'était la seule chose qui me retenait d'entrer dans le bureau d'Emmett et de lui dire que je ne reviendrai plus. C'était la seule chose qui me retenait de vraiment réfléchir au fait de reprendre mes études et de trouver un vrai boulot, une vraie vie, et une vraie sécurité. Je n'étais pas pauvre de toutes façons. J'avais travaillé dur, poussant mon corps à ses limites pour chaque dollar que j'avais gagné et je ne vivais pas une vie d'insouciance. J'économisai, Dieu sait combien j'économisai. Mais ces trois mots, dit à voix haute...ces trois mots qui illumineraient son visage et rendrait son sourire aveuglant étaient les trois mots qui m'arracheraient ma santé mentale. Je ne pouvais pas le faire. J'étais un lâche et un putain de trou du cul égoïste pour cela. Elle méritait mieux mais pourrais-je la laisser partir?

_Putain, non._

Je préfèrerai crever sur le ring plutôt que de la laisser partir. Et c'était exactement ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. Me défendre jusqu'à ce que je meurs. D'un point de vue rationnel, je savais qu'elle me confronterait au sujet de la situation. Ok, bon je savais qu'elle ne le ferait pas, elle m'aimait suffisamment. Et si les rôles étaient inversés, je ne forcerai pas le sujet non plus. Je retournai son insécurité contre elle sur ce sujet ce qui me rendait encore plus tête de bite que je ne l'étais. Elle ne me pousserait pas ou n'essaierait pas de me soutirer une déclaration d'amour parce qu'elle savait. Elle savait que je l'aimais grave et elle savait que je lui donnerai ma couille gauche en un claquement de doigt. Putain, de ce qu'il en était, elle portait quasiment déjà mes couilles dans sa poche arrière.

_On le sait. Tu agis clairement comme si tu étais dépourvu de testicules._

Enfin, je me garai sur la seule place de parking libre devant mon appartement et me dépêchai de monter les escaliers en courant pour la rejoindre. Parce que c'était vraiment ce que je faisais, je n'allais pas à la maison, pas à mon lit…j'allais la rejoindre. Et c'était la chose la plus excitante de savoir que peu importe où nous étions, elle serait là. C'était cette confortable et chaleureuse vérité qui avait prit le dessus sur la colère qui était en moi.

Montant les marches deux par deux, j'arrivai finalement devant la porte et ralentissais, m'assurant d'être le plus silencieux possible dans le cas où elle se serait déjà endormie. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'entendais le faible son de 'I dream of Jennie' provenir du salon. Je me glissais jusqu'au canapé tout doucement et souriais en voyant son visage paisiblement endormi. Elle dormait profondément pour une fois et je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de la réveiller. Le plaid se trouvait sur le sol à côté d'elle et ses bras étaient rejetés au dessus de sa tête comme un enfant. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes alors qu'elle respirait de manière régulière et ses cils battaient gentiment contre ses joues. Je souriais et la regardai pendant quelque temps jusqu'à ce que mon estomac se mette à gargouiller. Je fronçai les sourcils et m'en allai dans la cuisine. Aussitôt que je m'approchai du comptoir, je reconnaissais l'odeur de chocolat et mes yeux repéraient immédiatement le brownie laissé sur la gazinière.

C'était plutôt étrange qu'elle les ait faits considérant le fait que je n'avais pas le droit de manger de sucre. Mais à dire vrai, Bella adorait faire des gâteaux et ce n'était plus aussi surprenant qu'elle en ait préparé. Je haussai les épaules et ouvrai le frigo, attrapant une boisson protéinée dont le gout ressemblait à de la fraise et ouvrai le bouchon. Avant même qu'elle n'atteigne mes lèvres, je détectai une autre odeur vague. Quelque chose de légèrement plus fort que le parfum sucré du brownie.

_De la fumée._

Je me tendais soudain. Bella ne brulait jamais rien. Elle était minutieuse quand il s'agissait de cuisiner. Je jetai un œil autour de la cuisine pour voir d'où pouvait bien provenir cette odeur mais ne voyais qu'un comptoir propre et un évier vide. Je buvais ma boisson d'une traite et allais jusqu'à la poubelle. Alors que je posais mon pied sur la pédale et que le couvercle se levait, je regardai attentivement, m'attendant à y trouver un restant de brulé…ou quelque chose de ce genre, pour finalement découvrir une petite bougie bleue, presque entièrement fondue. Je la reconnaissais immédiatement. J'avais acheté ces bougies pour l'anniversaire d'Emmett il y avait presque deux ans mais ne m'en étais jamais servie. Alice avait déjà acheté un gâteau pour lui, avec des bougies scintillantes pour mettre dessus. Alors j'avais rangées celles-ci dans le tiroir sans y repenser depuis. Je ramassai délicatement le petit bout de cire usé et le faisais rouler entre mes doigts, réfléchissant au motif de son utilisation.

Je passai en revue mon calendrier interne et vérifiai les dates d'anniversaire d'Emmett et de Jasper. Il m'était impossible de ne pas me souvenir de celui d'Alice. Elle avait fait en sorte que tout l'immeuble soit au courant qu'elle avait un an de plus. Ce qui ne laissait plus qu'une seule personne.

_Bella._

J'étais figé pendant un instant, les yeux rivés sur ce petit morceau d'évidence. J'étais surement en train de me tromper. Je regardai de nouveau le plat de brownie et m'en approchai lentement, la bouteille vide toujours dans ma main et la bougie dans l'autre. Bizarrement, il manquait un morceau. Prenant une inspiration contrôlée, je jetai la bougie et ma boisson vide dans la poubelle avant de retourner lentement dans le salon. Je baissai les yeux sur son corps endormi avant de me résoudre à aller fouiner là où je ne devrais pas fouiner. Je ramassai son sac à main de la table basse et me sauvai dans mon bureau. Je me sentais comme un voleur. Dés que je trouvai son portefeuille, j'en sortais son permis de conduire et l'inspectai. C'était un permis de conduire d'Arizona et il me fallait un petit moment avant de repérer sa date de naissance, cependant, dés que je la trouvais, ces chiffres rouges qui me narguaient confirmaient mes doutes. Mes yeux allaient se poser sur le calendrier posé sur le bureau et je refermai les yeux.

Bella avait vingt deux ans aujourd'hui.

Je resserrai la carte dans ma main, sentant les coins pointus s'enfoncer dans ma paume, avant de la remettre à sa place puis je jetai le portefeuille dans son sac. Après avoir remis ce dernier sur la table basse, je posai mon regard sur elle et la fixai. Bon sang, comment avait-elle pu ne rien me dire ? Pouvais-je vraiment être en colère après elle pour ça ? Je ne lui avais jamais demandé.

_Putain. Quel connard je suis, je ne lui ai jamais demandé._

Apparemment, mon égocentrisme n'avait pas de limites. Merveilleux. Je sautillai d'une jambe sur l'autre en regardant autour de moi. Je posai fermement mes mains sur mes hanches, dans le but de m'empêcher de casser quelque chose. J'étais dégouté. Énervé plus que jamais d'avoir merdé de manière si monumentale. Bien sur qu'elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette ce matin, c'était son putain d'anniversaire et je n'avais rien dis. J'aurai dû dire à Jasper de se carrer sa réunion au cul. Le seul et unique putain de jour où j'aurai dû être à la maison, je l'avais laissée ici livrée à elle-même. Le seul et unique putain de jour où j'aurai dû prêter attention à son humeur et j'avais tout foiré.

Après une paire d'insultes marmonnées dans ma barbe, je saisissais mes clés de voiture du meuble dans l'entrée et quittai l'appartement, en refermant la porte aussi silencieusement que possible. Une fois en sécurité dans la Volvo, je libérai ma frustration…sur le volant. Je frappai la paume de main sur l'anneau en cuir à plusieurs reprises et lorsque je craignais de l'abimer d'avantage, passais au tableau de bord. J'entendais le plastique grincer sous mes coups mais ne se fissurait pas. Resserrant mes dents à mon incompétence, j'enfonçai la clé dans le contact et la tournai sans douceur. Je quittai le parking dans le but de me rendre…je ne sais où. Je roulai pendant prés de trente minutes avant d'arriver à la conclusion qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard pour arranger les choses. Je pouvais toujours arranger ça.

Alors que j'entrai sur le parking d'un supermarché ouvert toute la nuit, mon téléphone commençait à vibrer dans la poche de mon manteau. Je le sortais et regardai l'écran. Le visage souriant de Bella était affiché dessus et je rejetai ma tête en arrière d'énervement. Me décidant enfin à répondre, j'appuyai sur la touche verte et approchai le téléphone prés de mon oreille.

« Ouais ? » Je grimaçai au ton dur de ma voix.

Il y avait un temps de silence avant qu'elle ne parle.

« Edward ? »

« Oui, Bella ? » Je répondais en soufflant, exprimant clairement mon impatience.

« Euh, je ne voulais pas… te déranger pendant que tu es avec Jasper mais je me demandai…si tu allais bien, parce qu'il est tard et que je ne savais pas. Je…je suis désolée, c'était idiot de ma part, je n'aurai pas dû appeler. Je suis désolée, je vais te laisser. »

Je fermai les yeux, abattu. S'il était possible de me faire sentir encore plus naze, j'en trouverai le moyen.

« Excuse-moi bébé, je ne voulais pas t'agresser. Je serais à la maison dans peu de temps, d'accord ? Donne-moi juste une demi-heure et je serai là. »

« Prends ton temps, Edward. Ce n'est pas très important, j'étais juste inquiète c'est tout. »

Ma poitrine se resserrait alors que le poids de la culpabilité s'abattait sur moi. _'Pas très important'_… Bordel, c'était justement très important.

« Bella, bébé…Je…Je serai bientôt à la maison. Tu crois que tu peux m'attendre un peu ? »

« Bien sur, Edward. Mais s'il te plait ne te presse pas, je suis sure que Jasper doit m'en vouloir de te retenir tout le temps. Je vais te laisser, ok ? »

En soupirant, je hochai la tête comme si elle pouvait me voir.

« D'accord, je te vois dans pas longtemps. »

« Ok…euh… à plus. »

« A plus. »

Même sa façon de me dire au revoir sonnait faux avec le petit 'je t'aime' qui manquait.

_T'es vraiment qu'une bite._

En grognant, je glissai le téléphone de nouveau dans ma poche et entrai dans le supermarché. Je me dirigeai directement vers le coin boulangerie et y trouvai tout un assortiment de gâteaux. Mais plus je les regardai et plus je remettais en question le fait d'en acheter un. Elle avait fait du brownie…lui acheter un gâteau maintenant ne serait-il pas mal vu ? Je me décidai sur un petit gâteau qui suffirait largement pour deux personnes et fonçai au rayon des alcools. Tous les vins et champagnes semblaient trop peu chers, et à ce moment là je me rappelai qu'ils gardaient sans doute les meilleurs trucs sous clé à l'entrée avec les cigarettes. Alors que je filai tout droit à la caisse, je passai devant un petit rayon de fournitures scolaires et m'arrêtai net. Sans réfléchir, je prenais trois cahiers d'écriture noirs, les plus beaux qu'ils avaient, et un paquet de ces stupides stylos Bic qu'elle adorait détruire avec ses dents. Il y avait un rouleau de papier kraft marron sur l'étagère du bas et je le prenais également, ainsi qu'une paire de ciseaux et un rouleau de scotch. C'était un peu merdique mais ça devrait faire l'affaire. C'était toujours mieux que de lui offrir dans un sac en plastique.

Une fois arrivé à la caisse, je demandai à la fille une bouteille de Cristal. Je reculai d'un pas lorsqu'elle me demandait mon permis de conduire, repensant à ma tricherie mais payai volontiers le prix scandaleux de la bouteille. Ça en valait la peine. Tout ceci en valait la peine. Elle mettait la bouteille fraiche dans un sac et me la tendait d'un regard méfiant.

Avec mes articles bien à l'abri dans leurs sacs, je me dépêchai de retourner à ma voiture et déchirai le sac contenant le papier cadeau et les cahiers. C'était un véritable méli-mélo de papier marron et de scotch. Je ne me souvenais jamais comment bien emballer quelque chose. Après trois essais pour emballer correctement les cahiers et les stylos, j'abandonnai, entortillant simplement le papier et le scotchant n'importe comment, comme un véritable idiot. Dés que j'arrivai à court de papier et de temps, je fonçai à la maison, priant pour avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. Plus je me rapprochai de l'appartement et plus mon anxiété grimpait. Allait-elle me griller ? Saurait-elle que j'avais fouillé dans son sac ? Serait-elle en colère à ce sujet ? Est-ce que ce serait réparable ?

Quand je me garai à la même place de parking devant mon immeuble, mes mains étaient moites et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à quel point j'échouai misérablement dans toute cette histoire et combien de fois encore je serai capable de merder avant que Bella n'en ait ras le bol. Alors que la partie réfléchie de mon esprit me disait qu'elle n'allait pas s'en aller à cause d'un anniversaire oublié, duquel je n'étais pas au courant en premier lieu, la partie peu sure de mon cerveau me traitait de tous les noms et me disait d'en finir simplement avec mon existence pathétique.

_Bouge-toi le cul et oublies ces conneries._

Grognant, je récupérai mon attirail de surprises d'anniversaire sur la banquette arrière et montai l'escalier menant à mon destin funeste. Contrairement à la fois précédente, je montai les marches une par une et plus j'approchai du haut, plus la gravité pesait sur moi. La situation dans laquelle j'étais en train de me mettre était carrément flippante et j'hésitai à jeter les trucs que j'avais dans ces sacs et à faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si je ne savais rien à propos de son anniversaire, ce qui me faisait me sentir encore plus mal que je ne l'étais déjà rien qu'en y pensant, si toutefois c'était encore possible. Ma main tremblait quand je mettais la clé dans la serrure de la porte et j'entrai timidement à l'intérieur, mes yeux inspectant tout autour, à la recherche de Bella. Je m'avançai dans le salon, comme un robot. Je ne pensais plus vraiment à grand-chose à ce moment, si ce n'est à mes mouvements pour avancer. Quand je la voyais assise sur le canapé, avec une expression sur son visage que je ne parvenais pas vraiment à déchiffrer, je sentais toute mon inquiétude s'évaporer et ma colère ressurgir.

Être en colère après Bella semblait déplacé. Peu importe ce qui m'inquiétait, justifié ou non, il semblait déplacé d'être tout sauf heureux avec elle. Ça m'en mettait un coup quand je me sentais ainsi et contrairement aux autres fois où j'avais été déçu par ses actions, ce n'était pas le moment de déconner avec mes émotions. Je devais y aller doucement et remettre ma rage dans sa boite en refermant bien le couvercle. Je devais garder le contrôle de moi-même pour son propre bien ainsi que le mien.

Elle m'offrait un petit sourire. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'étais certain que l'expression de mon visage, quelle qu'elle soit, lui en avait suffisamment montré.

« Joyeux anniversaire. »

Elle blêmissait en entendant mes paroles et baissait rapidement la tête, protégeant son regard du mien. Je sentais ma colère s'élever momentanément avant que je ne la fasse redescendre.

_Toujours en train de t'énerver pour des conneries aussi énormes._

« Bella…pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis ? »

Elle reniflait un peu et haussait les épaules. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas loin de fondre en larmes. Je pouvais sentir ses larmes comme si elles étaient un barrage en train de céder. Je soupirai et posai mes sacs sur la table basse avant de l'attirer contre moi et de m'asseoir sur le canapé avec elle sur mes genoux, où elle se pelotonnait contre moi et pressait son visage dans mon cou.

« Bella Bébé, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que c'était ton anniversaire ? J'aurai dû te poser la question…mais tu aurais pu me le dire. Je suis tellement nul dans ce rôle de petit ami. » Je marmonnai la dernière partie dans ma barbe.

Je caressai ses cheveux et lui frottai le dos, pour lui montrer que je n'étais pas fâché, juste embarrassé et j'essayai de lui communiquer autant d'amour et d'attention que possible dans mes gestes en espérant qu'elle s'en apercevrait.

« Tu…tu n'es pas nul…du tout. Tu es…_hoquet_…le meilleur. Co…comment l'as-tu…tu su ? »

Et merde. Alors je me disais que je pourrai éviter cette question juste en lui en posant plein à elle...peut être en l'embrouillant pour qu'elle ne réalise pas que j'avais pris part à une de mes propres tricheries, parce que Dieu sait que d'avoir la conversation pour expliquer que j'avais fais une descente dans son sac, n'était pas quelque chose que je voulais faire à ce moment p_récis. Ma main s'arrêtait de lui caresser les cheveux._

_Détourne le sujet bon sang! Plus t'attends et plus t'as l'air coupable._

« Tu n 'as pas répondu à ma question. »

Elle reniflait puis tournait sa tête de mon cou pour me répondre.

« On n'en a jamais eu l'occasion et pour être honnête, je ne m'en souvenais plus jusqu'à ce matin quand j'ai vu la date sur le calendrier. Je...en quelque sorte je déteste mon anniversaire alors, ce n'est pas comme si je l'attendais avec impatience ou quoi que ce soit. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes coupable ni même garder ça secret ou quoi que ce soit. »

Elle radotait et je soupirai intérieurement. Elle avait oublié, elle aussi. Je me sentais mieux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'aimes pas ton anniversaire? »

Elle laissait échapper un petit rire frénétique qui me faisait sérieusement douter de sa santé mentale puis inspirait profondément.

« Et bien, voyons voir. Des clowns qui vomissent, des mecs qui me quittent, des gens qui voient mes petites culottes, me casser le bras, la varicelle, ma mère qui panique, des saloperies d'algues dans un lac... Tout ça n'a probablement pas beaucoup de sens mais je suis maudite quand il s'agit d'anniversaires. Aujourd'hui, je pensai que j'allai peut être réussir à arriver à minuit sans qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit...j'avais tout faux. Tu n'avais pas besoin de m'acheter quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas super important. »

Et à ce moment là, la culpabilité m'envahissait, fraiche et salée dans mon cœur blessé et je la serrai contre moi. La culpabilité était vite remplacée par de la colère alors que je laissai ses derniers mots filtrer dans mon cerveau. C'était justement très important. Mes doigts se repliaient en poings serrés alors que j'essaie de garder mon calme. C'était là que tout devenait compliqué. Je devais être compréhensif, je devais penser à la raison pour _laquelle_ elle ne voulait pas fêter l'évènement. Ça m'aidait à réduire la tension que je ressentais. Bien sur qu'il y aurait quelque chose de mal avec les souvenirs de ses anniversaires. Quelle personne ne mentionnerait pas la date s'ils savouraient ce jour. Je secouai la tête en pensant à toute cette situation et la reposai sur les coussins de l'assise. Elle me regardait avec curiosité et je lui serrai gentiment le genou pour lui faire voir que j'allais bien.

Je retirai ma veste et me penchai en avant, fouillant dans les sacs sur la table basse pour accomplir ma première tache. Je sortais le gâteau de sa boite et retirai le film en plastique transparent avant de le reposer gentiment sur la table. Soudain, je réalisai que j'avais oublié les bougies, comme le parfait idiot que j'étais. Elle ne m'en voudrait pas si j'utilisai de nouveau les bleues, n'est-ce pas?

_Nom de Dieu, j'espère qu'il y en a bien vingt deux dans la boite._

J'entrai lentement dans la cuisine mais aussitôt que j'avais quitté son champ de vision, je me ruai sur le tiroir et l'ouvrai, attrapant la boite et soulevant son couvercle pour essayer de compter les mèches.

Merde. Dix neuf. D'accord, j'allais devoir improviser...

Je regardais autour de moi à la recherche de quelque chose dont je pourrai me servir pour faire trois autres bougies mais c'était sans succès, je n'achetai jamais de bougie. J'attrapai les allumettes et retournai rapidement dans le salon, espérant que je serai tout de même reconnu pour avoir essayé et me rasseyais sur le canapé. J'essayais d'être discret à propos de la profonde inspiration que j'avais pris pour m'aider à me calmer afin de ne pas foirer tout ça. Bella me regardait faire avec des yeux immenses et j'essayais de lui sourire pour la rassurer. Tout se déroulait comme dans une scène de film ou j'avais l'impression que je devrais plutôt être en train de déminer le gâteau plutôt que d'être en train d'y mettre les bougies dessus.

Je sortais et posai les bougies sur mes genoux, ramassai la première et me penchai en avant pour la planter au milieu du gâteau quand la main de Bella me saisissait le poignet.

« Non, pas au milieu...et...juste une. Je n'ai besoin que d'une seule bougie. »

« Mais... »

« S'il te plait Edward? C'est juste que...c'est comme ça que ma mère faisait toujours. »

C'était la fin de mon argument. Je regardai le gâteau rond et décidai de placer la bougie en haut, dans le coin droit où il y avait plus de place disponible, loin de l'habituel 'Joyeux anniversaire' puis me tournai vers elle pour voir sa réaction. Le petit sourire sincère me prenait au dépourvu et je me retrouvai à sourire en retour. Ça me donnait confiance en moi pour continuer.

_T'as vu, je peux faire ça, j'y arrive. Je peux arranger les choses et être tout romantique et tout le toutim._

J'allumai la bougie et retenais mon souffle, attendant qu'elle la souffle. Et alors que la bougie se consumait, je commençai à m'inquiéter. Mes yeux retournaient se poser sur son visage et je m'attendais presque à voir quelque chose de mal, cependant, elle fixait la cire avec un regard déterminé. Je levai les sourcils et regardai patiemment alors qu'elle se penchait en avant et me prenait la main.

Elle prenait une inspiration fragile et soufflait la bougie. J'allais la retirer du gâteau mais encore une fois, elle attrapait ma main et m'arrêtait.

« Il faut attendre que la fumée s'arrête d'abord. »

J'acceptai et enregistrai rapidement cette information pour de futures utilisations. C'était la première fois que nous nous approchions d'aussi près de quelque chose de personnel au sujet de son passé lors d'une discussion et je voulais lui montrer que j'étais prêt à en apprendre plus. J'apprendrai toutes ces petits détails pour elle et m'y conformerai. Nous restions tous les deux assis à regarder la fumée s'échapper de la mèche noircie, attendant qu'elle s'arrête. Une fois terminé, je la regardai pour avoir sa permission et elle hochait la tête. Après avoir retirée la bougie, je la posai soigneusement sur la table basse et sortais la bouteille de Cristal.

« Edward...c'est...une bouteille de champagne vraiment très chère. »

« Euh, le but ici c'est la qualité, pas...le prix. Alors, attends-moi ici vite fait, le temps que j'aille chercher des fourchettes et des verres. »

Elle se contentait de fixer du regard l'emballage doré sur le col de la bouteille pendant que je sprintai vers la cuisine de nouveau et y récupérai deux verres et deux fourchettes. Je lui tendais un de chaque avant de me rasseoir et attrapai la bouteille de champagne. Je n'en avais jamais ouvert auparavant. Emmett était toujours le premier à faire la fête et parvenait à se saisir de la bouteille avant tout le monde. J'arrachai l'emballage doré et décidai que ce serait sans doute mieux d'ouvrir cette chose dans la cuisine et m'éviter le désordre dans tout le salon. Attrapant la main de Bella, je l'emmenai dans la cuisine et l'asseyais sur le comptoir de l'îlot.

Elle me regardait avec amusement pendant que j'inspectai le muselet sur le bouchon de liège. Je ne faisais pas attention à elle et le retirai doucement. Avec la plus grande concentration, je tournai le bouchon et entendais le distinct 'pop' quand le bouchon sautait entre mes doigts mouillés et je voyais le petit geyser de mousse s'échapper juste au moment où je dirigeai le jet au dessus du sol et du comptoir avant de m'arrêter au dessus de l'évier. Une seconde trop tard, je remarquai le petit cri de douleur de Bella et manquai de faire tomber la bouteille dans ma hâte pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé. La posant rapidement, je me retournai pour la voir se tenir l'épaule et siffler.

« Merde! Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'en ai jamais ouvert avant...viens, laisse-moi regarder. »

J'enlevai ses doigts de la zone blessée et voyais un vilain point rouge se former sur la peau douce de son arrière bras. Le bouchon avait dû la toucher.

« Putain, Bella, je suis vraiment désolé. Laisse-moi aller te chercher un peu de glace. »

« Non, non, ça va... » Elle continuait en éclatant de rire. Je me posai des questions sur sa santé mentale pendant un instant avant de me joindre à elle et de déposer un baiser sur la méchante marque rouge.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ne le sois pas. Maintenant mon anniversaire est complet. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comment j'étais inquiète à ce sujet. Ça aurait pu être bien pire. Au moins, nous n'avons pas besoin d'appeler une ambulance. »

Elle riait comme s'il y avait une blague cachée dans cette affirmation et je me contentai de lui sourire. Elle avait sincèrement l'air d'être heureuse. Haussant les épaules, je remplissais nos verres et nous ramenai sur le canapé pour le gâteau. Elle souriait et nous plongions nos fourchettes dans le glaçage sans nous embêter à couper des morceaux. Elle riait quand je lui tendais une bouchée et l'étalai sur son visage et j'étais remercié par du glaçage sur mon nez. C'était amusant et léger et beaucoup plus simple maintenant que je savais que je n'étais pas un connard pour ne pas avoir su que c'était son anniversaire. Nous étions en train de savourer ce moment.

« Ton anniversaire est quand, Edward? »

« Je ne crois pas que je devrais te le dire. Je devrais juste attendre de voir si tu le devines. »

Ça ressortait peut être un peu trop insensible dû au récents évènements mais les mots étaient sortis tout seul sans que je puisse les arrêter. Toutefois, elle me surprenait en rigolant.

« Allez. Dis-le moi. Tu sais que t'en as envie. »

Elle tournait ces yeux marrons sur moi et faisait mine de bouder un peu. Alice devrait prendre des cours avec elle. Bella se servait rarement du visage abattu mais quand elle le faisait, elle en devenait la reine.

« Tu te souviens du jour où tu m'as trouvé dans les vestiaires? »

« Bien sur que je m'en souviens, Edward. Je n'oublierai jamais ce jour. » Soudain son humeur était pensive et sérieuse. Je luttai pour différencier mon vrai du faux.

« Et bien, c'était le jour de mon anniversaire. »

Elle restait bouche bée face à moi pendant un moment avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Quand est ton anniversaire, Edward? Réellement? »

« Le 20 juin. C'est mon anniversaire. Réellement. »

« Et ce jour...c'était le 20 juin?...Réellement? »

« Réellement. Et j'ai reçu le plus beau cadeau de toute ma vie. »

Ses yeux commençaient à briller et elle avait du mal à respirer par le nez sans renifler.

_Putain, je mérite carrément mon titre de roi du romantisme._

Elle se jetait dans mes bras et je la serrai tout contre moi avec nos visages plein de sucre et nos doigts couverts de champagne collant.

« Bella, dorénavant tu auras un gâteau et des bougies et des cadeaux. Je m'en tape complètement que ça te mette en boule pour les cadeaux. Je vais faire en sorte que chaque année tu ais un joyeux anniversaire et je ferai mon maximum pour m'assurer que personne ne vomissent ou soit blessé, d'accord? »

Elle rigolait contre ma poitrine et le poids que j'avais sur le cœur s'envolait en fumée.

« Edward? »

« Ouais, bébé? »

« Est-ce que nous pouvons...me feras-tu...l'amour? »

_Pause. Arrêt. Retour en arrière. Enregistres. Danger. Avances avec prudence._

« Bien sur que je vais le faire. Tu n'as même pas besoin de le demander. »

Et avec des pensées sauvages me parcourant l 'esprit, mon manque de couilles, ma totale dévotion envers cette femme hallucinante, et mon futur incertain, je savais que je finirai par lui dire que je l'aimai. Je le lui dirai bientôt parce qu'elle risquait son cœur pour moi et j'étais un putain d'imbécile de ne pas en faire de même.

* * *

Point de vue de Bella

Après avoir raccroché avec Edward, j'étais inquiète. Quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Il était en colère. Et je savais plus que tout que lorsque Edward était en colère et difficile ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau mais c'était une raison de s'inquiéter. J'avais peur que ça ait quelque chose à voir avec la nouvelle haine bipolaire que Jasper s'était découvert pour moi. Des scénarios d'eux deux en train de se battre se formaient dans ma tête et je secouai nerveusement ma jambe, attendant son arrivée. J'entendais la poignée de la porte cliqueter et je me tendais dans l'attente de quoi que ce soit que c'était qui allait me tomber dessus. Bien sur, aujourd'hui ne pouvait pas être sans aucune conséquences.

Edward entrait lentement en portant des sacs de courses et je ne posais pas de questions à ce sujet malgré le fait que j'en avais envie.

« Joyeux anniversaire. » Et je perdais tout contrôle. Je sentais les tremblements courir le long de ma colonne vertébrale et je _savais_ que ça allait être mauvais. Il était probablement furieux.

_Merde, putain, merde._

Et alors, je faisais ce que j'avais ressenti le besoin de faire toute la journée. Je pleurai. Et Edward était... et bien, il était Edward et réussissait à retourner la situation sur moi une nouvelle fois. Je lui expliquai à propos des bougies et il m'avait acheté un champagne ridiculement cher. J'étais ravie de voir que mon seul châtiment d'anniversaire était un bouchon perdu. Nous mangions du gâteau et faisions un véritable bazar sur le canapé. C'était le meilleur anniversaire de tous.

Et pour couronner le tout, Edward était actuellement en train de me porter dans la chambre...pour me faire de vilaines choses.

_Vraiment le meilleur anniversaire de tous._

Il me posait sur la couette et venait s'allonger entre mes jambes repliées, laissant courir ses mains du haut vers le bas de mes cuisses. Je remerciai ma bonne étoile de m'être rasé les jambes ce matin et d'avoir décidé de porter ce short pour dormir. J'étais allongée là et je le regardai me caresser de ses mains en larges cercles, du haut de l'intérieur de mes cuisses jusqu'à mes genoux. Mes hanches se tortillaient dans le matelas moelleux quand ses doigts montaient plus haut, frôlant le dessous de mon short en coton.

« Edward... »

« Oh non, ça c'est ta punition pour m'avoir allumé. »

« Je...ne t'ai jamais...allumé. »

Il me regardait avec incrédulité tout en souriant follement. Lentement, il retirait ses mains de mon corps et tirait le polo noir qu'il portait par dessus sa tête. Délicieux centimètres par centimètres, ses abdos se profilaient devant mes yeux puis ses pecs, et ses magnifiques épaules. Il balançait le teeshirt sur le sol et allait défaire sa ceinture puis déboutonnait son jean. Je me léchais les babines rien qu'en y pensant.

_Bon sang de merde, où est donc passé le brownie?_

Mais juste après que cette pensée ait fait surface dans ma tête, l'enjouement nous quittait et nous étions perdu dans la gravité. C'était différent. Nous avions tous les deux besoin de la confirmation. Nous avions tous les deux besoin de savoir que nous étions tout pour l'autre. Et je le sentais qui essayait de me montrer que c'était ok pour moi d'avoir besoin de lui ainsi. C'était ok pour moi de le laisser prendre le contrôle que je voulais lui donner.

Laissant son érection compressée par son boxer, il laissait trainer ses mains au dessus de mes mollets et au dessus de l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Ma respiration se saccadait et je restai figée, le venin de sa séduction me laissant paralysée. Je jetai un œil à son large manche, retenu par du tissu gris, couché entre l'extrémité lourde de sa ceinture, la fermeture éclair descendue, exposant ce que je voulais le plus. Je pouvais clairement voir la silhouette du gland et la petite tache de liquide pré-séminal assombrissant le bout. Ses yeux de jade étaient dilatés, ne laissant qu'un anneau fin vert brillant dans la lumière bleue du radio-réveil. Des doigts reliés à des paumes chaudes se pressaient au dessus de mes hanches et sur mon ventre pour toucher mes seins. Mon cœur commençait à battre de manière irrégulière et je me arquai dans son touché, comme si le muscle des battements de mon cœur essayait de s'échapper vers lui au travers de ma poitrine. Mes cordes vocales se rebellaient contre moi et laissaient s'échapper de petits gémissements de satisfaction. Ses mains n'étaient jamais maladroites ou hésitantes. Il savait ce qu'il voulait. La manière dont il contrôlait chaque seconde de nos unions envoyait des tremblements à travers mon corps. Il était tout ce dont j'avais besoin qu'il soit. Il dirigeait et me faisait ressentir ce que je croyais ne jamais pouvoir ressentir. Ma tête se pressait de nouveau dans les oreillers alors que ses mains passaient sur ma poitrine et s'enroulaient autour de ma nuque, me massant et me réconfortant. Son torse s'inclinait au-dessus du mien.

_Surgissant, contrôlant, aimant, nécessitant, donnant. Il était tout à ce moment précis._

Ses yeux contenaient une sorte de dévotion et de besoin que je ressentais. Je libérai le souffle que je retenais quand ses lèvres se pressaient dans mon cou, glissant doucement vers ma mâchoire. Il savait de quoi j'avais besoin, et il ne demandait jamais plus que ce que j'acceptai de lui donner. Il n'avait jamais fait de moi ce que je n'étais pas. Pas ici, pas là où nous étions à notre niveau de nudité le plus bas.

Mes jambes se refermaient autour de lui, le gardant prés de moi alors que ses mains se déplaçaient de mon cou et de mon épaule afin qu'il puisse se stabiliser au-dessus de moi, son visage plongeant pour reposer contre mon cou.

« J'ai besoin de toi. » Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure.

« Je sais, bébé. J'ai besoin de toi, moi aussi. Laisse-moi t'aimer. » Marmonnait-il contre ma peau.

C'était le plus prés qu'il avait été de le dire, et je me délectai de ce nouveau sentiment. Edward n'était plus très loin de l'admettre. Il était plus prés de moi. Nous étions les mêmes, tous les deux ayant besoin, tous les deux désirant et tous les deux prêts à donner quel que soit ce que l'autre demandait.

Ses mains glissaient sous ma taille et me relevaient jusqu'à ce que je sois assise, mon front appuyé contre son sternum. Je sentais le bout de ses doigts passer sous l'extrémité de mon débardeur avant de le tirer au dessus de ma tête. Me poussant à nouveau dans les oreillers, il saisissait l'élastique de mon short et le glissait vers le bas avec ma petite culotte. Je sentais l'air froid frapper mes cuisses glissantes et mes lèvres en feu. Mes joues s'enflammaient d'embarras et je sentais la chaleur irradier tout le long de ma poitrine.

Mes yeux se posaient sur le visage d'Edward quand il faisait un bruit étranglé, ses propres yeux prenant en considération ma silhouette nue et se figeant sur mes seins rougissants. Il tirait son jean et son boxer sans détacher son regard et donnait de petits coups de genoux, se libérant lui-même sans pour autant quitter la zone entre mes jambes. Mes mains reposaient sur mes côtés, mes doigts frissonnants pour le toucher. Mais je voulais qu'il prenne ce qu'il voulait, comme il le voulait.

« Merde, Bella, il y a tellement de choses...tellement de mots...aucun d'entre eux n'est assez bien. »

« Pas de mots, Edward. Juste nous. »

Il hochait la tête et ravalait sa salive avant de redescendre sur moi et d'enfouir son nez dans mes tétons durs. Je relevai mes mains et lui retenais le visage contre moi. Je voulais le garder à l'abri de tout. Je voulais faire disparaitre toute sa douleur. Je voulais l'emmener loin de tous ces combats et des effusions de sang et simplement prendre soin de lui pour toujours.

« Bella... »

Je le sentais pressé contre mon entrée et validai sa demande en relevant mes hanches et en le poussant à continuer. Il glissait en moi sans difficulté, gémissant quand je sursautai. Il était toujours si ardent. La sensation de l'avoir à l'intérieur de moi comblait tous mes manques, il était partout à la fois. Ses va et vient étaient lents et réguliers. J'agrippai son bras et le tirai plus prés , désirant le contact. Mes jambes s'enroulaient autour de sa taille, l'enserrant plus haut et le retenant fermement, un bras passait autour de ma taille, me pressant contre lui. La proximité de nos poitrines l'empêchait de ressortir de trop et nous bougions ensemble doucement. Il ressortait seulement de quelques centimètres avant de glisser de nouveau en moi. C'était suffisant. C'était suffisant pour me donner ce dont j'avais besoin et prolonger l'expérience.

Trempés de sueurs, nous échangions nos places et nous frottions l'un contre l'autre. Mélangeant nos halètements et nos tremblements ensembles. Je me sentais me rapprocher de la limite de cette délivrance. Cette drogue que lui seul pouvait me fournir. Les sons de son plaisir résonnaient dans mon esprit et me pressaient à me libérer et il savait que j'y étais presque tout comme je savais qu'il y était presque lui aussi.

Ses hanches bougeaient plus vite, sans aucun rythme, presque effrénées. J'essayai de me synchroniser sur lui, de le rencontrer à mi-chemin mais j'étais dans une mauvaise inclinaison et il me consumait. C'était là toute la nature de notre amour, la lente et régulière accumulation solide et l'insouciant et brûlant désir de libération.

Je me mordais la lèvre et gémissais quand mes parois se contractaient autour de lui et il laissait tomber sa tête dans mon cou, y déposant de chauds et humides baisers alors qu'il se déversait en moi.

Mes jambes se resserraient plus fermement autour de lui et il savait que je voulais qu'il reste.

Il faisait glisser ses mains le long de mes côtes et j'embrassai la sueur sur son sourcil. Il me murmurait des mots doux et plein de tendresse alors que je reprenais mes esprits. Mes mains caressaient son dos avec bien-être et il attendait un bon moment avant de me relever et de nous mettre tous les deux sous les couvertures. Il tendait la main et allumait la lampe de chevet avant de me regarder pendant un instant.

« Je m'absente deux secondes, ok? »

Je le regardai, confuse, avant de hocher la tête et le regardai sortir de la chambre. J'entendais un froissement de plastique avant qu'il ne revienne en bondissant dans la pièce, nu et magnifique. Mes yeux s'attardaient sur son ventre et ses bras avant de remarquer qu'il tenait un paquet marron étrangement emballé dans ses mains. Quand je levais les yeux vers son visage, il avait un regard honteux et timide. Je n'avais jamais vu ce regard auparavant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Edward? »

« Je t'ai acheté quelque chose. C'est idiot...et pas du tout ce que tu mérites réellement mais c'était le mieux que je pouvais faire en si peu de temps...et plus tard je pourrai toujours...ouvre-le...c'est tout. Et fais comme s'il était bien emballé. »

Je prenais délicatement le paquet qu'il me tendait et admirai son travail d'emballage. Retenant mon rire, je glissai mes ongles sous le scotch et le décollai rapidement. Un paquet de stylos tombait sur mes genoux et j'examinai les cahiers.

« Je sais à quel point tu aimes écrire des trucs et je me suis dis que les autres cahiers que tu avais déjà étaient tous remplis et je t'ai vu en train d'en feuilleter un à la recherche d'un peu de place pour écrire...alors l'autre jour je me disais qu'il faudrait que je t'en achètes d'autres...Ce sont juste des petits cahiers pas chers et j'ai bien l'intention de t'acheter quelque chose de plus sympa pour écrire mais pour le moment...Et les stylos...je sais que ce sont tes préférés...j'arrêterai de te râler dessus lorsque tu les mordilleras. »

Ma gorge se serrait et je retenais les larmes.

« Merde, Bella je suis désolé. J'en achèterai des mieux...ceux que tu veux. C'est ton anniversaire... »

« Arrêtes, s'il te plait arrêtes. C'est parfait. C'est actuellement le cadeau le plus attentionné qu'on ne m'ait jamais offert. »

Je me mordillai la lèvre et relevais les yeux de mes stylos vers Edward pour voir son visage. Je me jetai dans ses bras et le serrai très fort.

« Réellement, Edward, c'est la chose la plus attentionnée qu'on n'ait jamais faite pour moi. C'est vraiment le meilleur anniversaire que je n'ai jamais eu. Merci. »

Son visage s'illuminait et il ramassait mes cadeaux, les posant sur le côté de la table de nuit et m'enveloppait dans ses bras. La lumière était éteinte et je m'endormais sans plus craindre mes cauchemars.

* * *

**Pfffiouuuu, autant vous dire que ce chapitre était waouh, grave long. J'ai passé la semaine entière à bosser dessus. Et pour couronner le tout, c'est cette semaine qu'au travail tout le monde s'est décidé à me casser les bonbons.**

**Enfin, le plus important est que ça y est ce chapitre est posté et je vais pouvoir m'attaquer au chapitre 13 qui ne fait que ....dix pages de moins. Yes!!!!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, il est encore assez psy, quand je dis que les personnages pensent beaucoup trop. lol**

**Encore merci à toutes pour vos super commentaires, 70 commentaires laissés pour le chapitre 11, c'est grandiose et je m'excuse encore auprès de toutes celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre. Je vous adore toutes quand même mais avec ce chapitre, je me devais de choisir entre traduire ou répondre. mdr**

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 13....**


	13. C'est terminé

_***** PETIT RAPPEL : Je ne suis en aucun cas l'auteur de cette histoire, je ne suis que la traductrice. Cette histoire appartient à Nobloodnofoul et je tente de traduire au plus prés de son texte, sans trop faire de mot à mot. *****_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapitre 13 – C'est terminé**

Point de vue de Bella

Aujourd'hui, nous étions samedi et Dieu seul savait à quel point j'aimai ce jour. A ce moment même, Edward avait sa tête posée sur ma poitrine et j'étais sur un véritable petit nuage. Il devait être dans les cinq heures du mat'…je suppose. La dernière fois que j'avais regardé le réveil remontait à plusieurs heures quand Edward m'avait taclée et que nous avions commencé à faire un tango à l'horizontal.

Le sexe avec Edward Masen était la plus merveilleuse chose qui soit jamais arrivée dans ma vie.

Je rigolai et il levait les yeux vers moi avec cette adorable petite grimace sur son visage. Je lui souriais à mon tour et nous nous faisions les yeux doux. Mes cheveux me collaient au cou à cause de la sueur et son visage en était également trempé. Nous étions allongés n'importe comment sur le lit, enroulés dans sa couette en plume. Apparemment, vu que nous étions en Octobre, c'était le moment de la sortir et bon Dieu ce qu'elle était merveilleuse. Elle était douce et moelleuse et tellement chaude, la crème de toutes les couettes. Je m'enfonçai dans le matelas et Edward me serrait plus fort contre lui, nos corps se collant l'un à l'autre et la chaleur de nos derniers ébats produisaient toujours cette humidité. Je reposai ma tête en arrière et lui caressai les cheveux. Il fredonnait de plaisir et m'embrassait sur le sein.

J'entendais mon portable sonner dans le salon et reconnaissais immédiatement Alice rien qu'à la sonnerie. Elle avait farfouillé dans mon sac l'autre jour et avait programmées toutes mes sonneries.

_Petit gnome farfouilleur._

Je soufflai et Edward gémissait. J'étais obligée de rire en voyant sa moue.

« C'est Alice, je dois répondre. Elle est allée à son comme qui dirait…quatrième rencart avec Jasper hier soir et je crois qu'elle a besoin de moi. Je suis surprise qu'elle ait mit autant de temps avant d'appeler. »

Il grognait et roulait sur le côté pour me laisser partir. Je filai dans le salon, cul nu, et appuyai sur la touche de réponse avant qu'elle n'atterrisse sur le répondeur.

« Salut ! »

« Réunion, dans vingt minutes, chez moi, et c'est obligatoire. »

« Alice… »

Mais elle avait déjà raccroché, alors je reposai le téléphone et faisais une grimace en retournant dans la chambre.

« Elle te fait monter là-haut n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. J'ai vingt minutes ou j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne débarque ici… »

« Vas-y, on pourra faire un peu plus de tout ça quand tu reviendras. » Il remuait ses sourcils dans ma direction et j'éclatai de rire. Il était si mignon que j'avais envie de le serrer dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de respirer.

Je me dirigeai vers le dressing et enfilai des sous vêtements, un jean et le teeshirt des Beastie Boys d'Edward. Quand je réapparaissais de nouveau dans la chambre, il se contentait de me regarder, l'air béat.

« Ça…c'est carrément excitant. Surtout, et je dis bien surtout, ne laisses pas Alice mettre la main sur ce teeshirt. »

« Psss, je t'en prie Masen. Pour qui me prends-tu ? Ce truc est à moi maintenant. »

Il riait et secouait la tête.

« Tu vas garder ce teeshirt sur toi et juste ce teeshirt, et je vais te prendre sur la table basse dés que tu rentres à la maison. »

J'en avais la chair de poule tout le long du dos et lui retournai un petit sourire malicieux.

« Des promesses, toujours des promesses. »

« C'est une garantie. J'y parviendrai, Bella. »

Je sortais de la chambre en rigolant et attrapai mon portable au passage avant de sortir.

J'arrivai à l'appartement d'Alice et prenais une profonde inspiration avant de frapper. La porte s'ouvrait instantanément et elle me tirait à l'intérieur.

« T'étais presque en retard. »

« Merde Alice, je suis là. Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Jasper et moi avons eut un moment hier soir. »

« Je suis heureuse pour vous mais je ne veux pas savoir comment Jasper… »

« Non, pas ce type de moment…disons que…nous avons parlé du fait qu'il m'ait évité pendant prés de cinq ans et après ce qu'il m'a dit…je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je sais que je ne devrais PAS te répéter ça…mais je dois parler de quelque chose à quelqu'un. Je veux t'en parler parce que tu es mon amie et je ne connais pas Rose mais je sens qu'elle serait une vraie garce à ce sujet… »

« Alice, bon sang calmes-toi et respires un bon coup. »

Elle acquiesçait et nous nous asseyions toutes les deux sur le canapé. J'aimai ça. J'étais une fille, elle était une fille, nous étions en train de passer des moments de filles. C'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fais avant. Je n'avais jamais eu beaucoup d'amies. J'aimai ça. _Ça_, c'était normal.

« Ok, alors ce que je vais te dire _doit_ rester entre nous. Je m'en veux de t'en parler mais je vais devenir dingue si je n'ai personne à qui en parler et ça ne _peut_ être que toi. »

« Et bien, je t'en remercie Alice. Je suis ravie de voir que tu m'aimes tellement et que tu ressens le besoin de te confier à moi au lieu de penser à moi seulement qu'en dernier ressort. »

Elle levait les yeux au ciel et soufflait.

« Ok, bon, je vais te donner la version courte…parce que je ne crois pas que je serais capable de tout expliquer comme il l'a fait hier soir et pour être honnête…je me sentirai mieux rien qu'en te racontant l'essentiel…j'aurai moins l'impression d'être une vraie commère. »

Je hochai la tête et elle hochait la sienne à son tour. C'était étrange, comme si cette promesse silencieuse ou cette discussion était entièrement dans ce geste. J'inspirai calmement et me préparai à la soutenir.

« Donc, Jasper m'a raconté ce qui l'avait amené à devenir boxeur et c'est une histoire tellement dingue mais ce n'est pas ça dont je vais te parler. Il a commencé à se battre et s'est fait un nom et – tout ça c'était bien avant qu'il emménage ici bien sur – et, bref, il s'en sortait vraiment bien.

Ensuite il a rencontré cette femme du nom de Maria. Et c'est là que j'ai besoin de toi. Maria l'a apparemment aspiré dans cette relation qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment mais à ce moment-là il se sentait obligé de lui venir en aide.

Et elle le soutenait dans ses combats parce que c'était ce qui le rendait heureux et tout et tout. Enfin voilà, et alors, Jasper s'est retrouvé engagé dans un combat contre ce mec du nom de Richards et puis, il voulait vraiment le combattre parce qu'il y avait une grosse récompense et tout et ensuite, Maria lui a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse ce combat. Elle habitait avec lui à ce moment là, dans cet appartement merdique et elle vivait pratiquement à ses dépends et elle ne travaillait pas et ne faisait rien pour lui et il a dit qu'il prenait tout le temps soin d'elle.

Mais, oui donc elle lui dit qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il se batte et quand il a dit qu'il allait se battre quand même, elle lui a demandé d'abandonner. Elle lui a dit que puisque de toute façon il gagnait de l'argent qu'il gagne ou qu'il perde, il serait toujours gagnant dans les deux cas. Alors, il lui a dit non. Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle lui demande de faire ça. Et il avait le cœur brisé qu'elle le lui demande.

Alors le soir du combat, elle l'a frappé au genou. Elle a prit un putain de club de golf et l'a frappé avec en plein genou. Et il ne pouvait plus se battre. Il avait dû déclarer forfait pour le combat parce qu'il ne pouvait même pas marcher.

Mais Bella, le pire c'est qu'il a découvert plus tard qu'elle était avec Richards depuis le début. Elle n'était pas comme sa petite amie, elle bossait pour le type qui le représentait.

Alors il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait bien mais que lorsqu'il m'avait rencontrée, il venait tout juste de sortir de cette relation. Et merde, je me souviens de la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Il a appelé pour l'appartement et quand il a monté les marches, je me souviens m'être dis 'Waouh, il est chaud bouillant et il marche comme s'il planait dans les airs'. Et comme l'idiote que je suis, j'ai continué 'Hé, tu dois être Jasper, tu as l'air vraiment gracieux pour un mec de ta taille.' Parce que je suis une parfaite imbécile et je me souviens, Bella, qu'à ce moment-là, il m'a regardé comme si j'étais l'antéchrist. Enfin, je veux dire qu'à ce moment là, je me suis dis que je devais sentir mauvais ou quelque chose comme ça, mais maintenant que je sais ce qu'il s'est passé…je devais vraiment avoir l'air d'une vraie garce. Je ne savais absolument pas ce qu'il faisait pour gagner sa vie, bon sang. C'est vrai, je ne savais rien du tout à propos du Ring ou des combats ou de son genou. Je savais rien, Bella.

Ensuite il a dit 'Tu sais que j'ai vraiment pensé que tu étais spéciale ? Que tu étais cette petite boule d'énergie pleine de fougue et tu prenais soin de toi et tu travaillais dur pour gérer cet endroit'. Et j'avais envie de pleurer. Mes yeux étaient pleins de larmes et je l'ai serré dans mes bras et je lui ai dis 'Jasper, je ne te ferai jamais de mal comme ça.' Et il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et il a dit 'Je sais, chérie. C'est pourquoi j'ai envie de faire ça avec toi.' Et il m'a embrassée. Pas comme un petit baiser sur les lèvres, il m'a _embrassée_ et c'était exactement comme je l'imaginai. »

Je restai simplement assise là, sidérée. J'étais heureuse pour Alice. Je me sentais mal pour Jasper. Néanmoins, au-dessus de tout ça, les pièces du puzzles se mettaient en place pour moi. L'attitude chaude et froide de Jasper à mon égard qui avait commencée lorsqu'Edward s'était réveillé à l'hôpital, sa méfiance sur mes intentions envers Edward, tout cela était compréhensible. Jasper me voyait comme Maria. J'étais Maria. J'étais la fille sans logement qui s'immisçait dans la vie d'Edward et lui disait de ne pas se battre. J'étais l'ennemie.

« Bella? Bon sang, aide-moi sur ce coup-là. »

« Quoi. Je t'ai entendu. Je suis juste...en train de digérer tout ça. »

« Putain, tu m'étonnes. Je suis complètement en vrac depuis ce matin. J'ai quasiment pas pu dormir. Enfin, les choses vont bien mais bordel, comment gérer ça? Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée faire pour arranger ça? Il n'a pas confiance en moi. Je sais qu'il y arrivera au moment venu, mais je me sens mal de savoir qu'il a été blessé et maintenant ça va tous les deux nous affecter. »

_Ça m'affecte moi aussi, Alice._

« Et bien, voilà le problème, Ali. Tu ne peux pas retourner dans le passé et changer ça. Tu ne peux pas effacer ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu dois juste le laisser entrer dans ta vie et lui montrer que c'est seulement lui...que tu veux. Tu dois le soutenir pour tout et tu dois lui laisser le temps dont il a besoin pour réaliser qu'il a quelque chose de bien et d'honnête en face de lui. Tu as de la chance d'avoir cinq années d'amitié à ton actif. Il sait quel genre de personne tu es et il sait que tu as de bonnes intentions. Je sais que parfois il n'agit pas forcément de cette manière, mais il va être sur la défensive. Alors...improvise au moment venu et essaie. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. »

Elle prenait une profonde inspiration et hochait la tête. Elle me souriait légèrement et me racontait le reste de leur soirée. Il l'avait emmené danser puis ils avaient dîner ensemble. Elle poussait de petits cris en m'expliquant comment il avait été doux et quel véritable gentleman il était et comment il avait payé pour tout. Elle me parlait longuement de son accent, de la façon dont il était habillé, et de ses cheveux (apparemment ils étaient divins). Je hochai la tête tout le long et faisais les commentaires adéquats quand il le fallait jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'épuise et que je retourne à l 'étage d'en dessous. Je pensais toujours à tout cela. Je savais que je devais parler à Jasper. Je le savais bien avant qu'Alice ne me raconte tout ça, mais maintenant j'en connaissais les raisons et je ne pouvais plus rien dire. Jasper saurait qu'Alice m'avait tout raconté et je ne pouvais pas la trahir ainsi. Je devais trouver un moyen pour faire comprendre à Jasper que j'avais l'intention de soutenir Edward dans sa décision de continuer à combattre.

Ça allait être difficile et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire mais je savais que je devais faire quelque chose et rapidement. Edward commençait à être agacé par la flagrante aversion de Jasper pour moi et soudain je comprenais qu'Edward devait savoir à propos de Maria. Et il devait sans doute savoir qu'elle était la raison pour laquelle Jasper agissait de cette manière. J'étais coincée. J'étais coincée entre Jasper, Alice, et Edward. J'étais le méchant. J'étais l'ennemie.

J'étais cette espèce de chose pathétique qui n'avait rien et si ou quand Edward déciderait qu'il ne voulait plus de moi, je n'aurai plus rien de nouveau. Je retournerai à ma camionnette. Il faudrait sans doute que j'arrête de bosser au Ring. Je n'aurai que les vêtements que je portai et ma camionnette de nouveau.

_Je suis le méchant. Je suis la traitresse. Je suis la femme de cette histoire, celle qui brandit le club de golf et détruit des vies. _

Quand j'arrivai finalement à l'appartement d'Edward et y entrai, je me sentais nulle à chier et déprimée. La porte était déverrouillée et la télé allumée. J'entendais la douche dans la chambre et souriais.

_Il est à poil là-dedans._

Je me glissai dans la cuisine et sortais le poulet mariné du frigo, je le mettais dans le four et programmai la minuterie. Le riz était prêt et refroidissait sur la gazinière avant que je n'aille voir ce que fabriquait Edward. J'entendais la douche se couper alors que je baissai les lumières dans le salon. Me dirigeant vers la télé, je mettais un film sans prêter attention au titre et retournai dans la cuisine pour mettre notre repas dans des assiettes.

Alors que je versai le riz à côté du poulet et des légumes, je sentais le bras d'Edward s'enrouler autour de ma taille pendant qu'il enfouissait son nez dans mon cou. Je me laissai aller contre lui et soupirai. Il sentait tellement bon lorsqu'il sortait de la douche. Axe (j'ai remplacé 'Irish Spring' qui est une marque typiquement US par quelque chose de commun en France...et puis qui ne se souvient pas des pubs lol ), déodorant et épice...juste de la cannelle. Hum.

« Ça sent terriblement bon. »

_Tu sens terriblement bon._

« Merci. Tu es prêt pour manger? »

« Je suis affamé, est-ce qu'on mange dans le salon? »

« Ouais, j'ai mis un film. Tu veux t'occuper des boissons? »

Il acquiesçait et attrapait deux verres, les remplissait d'eau et me suivait dans le salon. Je posai nos assiettes sur la table basse et il pressait sur la touche 'lecture' de la télécommande du DVD. Des lettres vertes apparaissaient sur l'écran et les pages du comicbook commençaient à se tourner. Je poussai un profond soupir. J'aurai dû faire plus attention...nous allions regarder Hulk. Encore.

Edward se contentait de me faire un petit sourire malicieux et je lui tirai la langue.

Après que nous ayons terminé de manger, j'emmenai nos assiettes dans la cuisine et les laissai tremper dans l'évier, retournant vers Edward pour que nous puissions nous blottir l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé. Je pouvais supporter ça comme une grande fille. Au moins, celui-là avait Edward Norton dedans. Nous étions à la moitié du film, Bruce et Betty étaient dans le feu de l'action mais son rythme cardiaque commençait à s'accélérer et ils devaient arrêter. Je tournai la tête vers Edward et le regardai dans la lumière bleue. Il était si beau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? »

« Toi. »

« Ce que tu vois te plais? »

« Oui. »

« Tant mieux. Il vaudrait mieux que je sois le seul que tu aimes regarder. »

Je grognai.

« Nous ressemblons beaucoup à Bruce et Betty, tu sais? »

« Euh, non pas du tout. Nous pouvons faire l'amour. Je n'ai plus aucun problème avec mon rythme cardiaque et j'ai bien l'intention de me servir de ce fait. D'ailleurs, je crois bien me souvenir de quelque chose à propos de toi et de cette table basse. »

« Je suis sérieuse, écoutes-moi. Bruce a des crises de colères. Il a été _transformé_ en Hulk. Il ne le voulait pas, ce sont juste les cartes qu'on lui a distribuées. Tu as des crises de colère et tu as été _transformé_ en combattant. Tu ne _voulais_ pas te battre mais tu le fais parce que ce sont les cartes qu'on t'a distribuées. Et Betty, elle veut juste aider Bruce à contrôler sa colère. Elle comprend que Hulk et Bruce sont deux personnes distinctes. Elle veut aider mais elle ne sait pas comment. »

A ce moment-là, Edward me regardait si fixement que je croyais que j'allais prendre feu mais je tenais bon. C'était comme ça que j'entrai dans le sujet. C'était de cette manière que je gérai les choses sérieuses sans crier.

« Bella...je pense...je pense que Betty sait déjà comment aider Hulk. Je pense que sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle le fait. Elle lui rend la vie plus facile. Elle lui offre la stabilité dont il a besoin. Elle fait de lui un être entier et elle sait exactement comment l'apaiser. Elle est...elle est le calme au milieu d'une tempête de démons et elle l'aide à se retrouver au milieu de toute la fureur. »

« C'est...peut-être vrai. Mais, au bout du compte, c'est Bruce qui doit changer de lui-même. Betty l'aide peut-être mais c'est à lui de faire face à sa colère. Il doit trouver cette sérénité. »

« Sans Betty il n'y a pas de sérénité. Sans Betty il n'y a pas de calme et il n'y a pas de putain de raison d'être calme. Sans elle il n'y a que chaos et colère. _Elle_ est ce qui le pousse à chercher le contrôle. _Elle_ est ce qui le pousse à changer. »

Ses mots étaient durs et définitifs. Ils étaient un signe d'avertissement.

« Comment a été transformé Hulk alors? Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air si furieux et hors de contrôle de toute façon. Enfin, il a su la sauver quand les hélicoptères se sont écrasés et il a su ne pas la blesser quand il était transformé en Hulk. Pourquoi est-il si agressif alors? Il avait le contrôle avec elle et il ne se battait que lorsqu'il était provoqué. Comment l'a-t-elle changé? »

« Parce qu'elle tenait suffisamment à lui pour le trouver. Elle tenait suffisamment à lui pour prendre soin de lui quand il était blessé après que le Général ait essayé de le faire sauter. »

Avant de pouvoir faire une nouvelle réponse vague, Edward me prenait dans ses bras et m'emmenait dans la chambre. Me jetant sur le lit, il venait s'installer entre mes jambes et m'embrassait fougueusement.

« Tu m'as changé. »

Et de là, nous n'étions que des mains, des lèvres, des doigts et des corps écrasés sur des corps.

Cependant, avant que Hulk n'ait la chance de pouvoir sauter Betty, quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

Edward grognait et se redressait.

« Quelles sont nos putains de chances qu'il s'en aille si on fait mine d'ignorer? »

Je me contentai de rire et le repoussai.

Il entrait dans le salon en trainant les pieds et allait ouvrir la porte. Je le suivais et voyais Jasper entrer dans la pièce comme si de rien était.

« T'as plutôt intérêt à avoir de bonnes nouvelles mec. »

Jasper étudiait mon visage empourpré avec mépris puis se tournait vers Edward.

« Ils ont fixés une date pour le combat. »

Je m'asseyais sur le canapé et les observai. La façon dont Jasper m'avait regardé n'avait pas échappé à Edward et ses narines se dilataient d'agacement.

« Dis le moi et sors d'ici. »

Jasper me jetait un coup d'œil rapide et je tressaillais de son regard pénétrant. Je n'étais pas en colère après lui, pas après ce que Alice m'avait dit.

_Tu as tous les droits de me détester._

« Ne t'avises pas de la regarder. Dis moi ce que tu as à me dire et sors d'ici. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à gérer tes conneries et je peux t'assurer que je ne vais plus rester là à te regarder la traiter de cette façon. »

Jasper ne me quittait pas des yeux.

« Le 31 décembre. A la veille du nouvel an. C'est ok pour toi? »

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais dire. Pourquoi était-il comme ça? Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il avait raconté son passé à Alice hier soir? Les souvenirs étaient-ils toujours frais?

« Jasper! »

J'étais bouche bée devant lui. Il tournait finalement la tête pour regarder Edward.

« Edward, je dois dire quelque chose maintenant. Tu dois penser à tes priorités. Tu dois penser à tout ce pourquoi tu as travaillé. C'est en train de se mettre dans ton chemin. Tu n'es pas concentré sur ton entrainement, tu ne mets pas ta tête dedans comme tu le devrais. »

La voix de Jasper était assurée. Ses mots étaient clairs et nets. Je frissonnai, il disait la vérité. J'étais en train de distraire Edward et ça risquait de lui couter cher sur le ring.

« Fermes ta putain de gueule. Bella n'est pas Maria bordel et tu vas la traiter avec respect. Elle n'a rien fait à part supporter tes conneries en gardant le sourire aux lèvres et j'en ai plus que ras le cul. Tires-toi de mon appart et fous-nous la paix. Je ne vais pas me répéter. Vas-t'en. »

La voix d'Edward était basse et menaçante. Il était furieux et alors que je le regardai, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec mon Edward. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi furieux auparavant. Même pas lorsqu'il s'était battu contre James. A dire vrai, je sentais un frisson me parcourir l'épine dorsale.

« Quelle drôle de coïncidence n'est-ce pas? Que comme par hasard, il se trouve qu'elle commence à bosser au Ring le jour où Mike et Tyler te laissent pour mort? Quelle drôle de coïncidence qu'elle soit là à quoi? Trois putain d'heures du mat', pour ramasser ton cul et te soigner? Elle ne t'a pas emmener à l'hôpital, elle n'a rien fait de ce genre. Elle est sans abri? Elle vit avec toi maintenant? Elle te dit qu'elle ne veut pas que tu fasses cette revanche? Quelle drôle de coïncidence qu'ils aient su où envoyer Mike pour droguer ton eau? Et c'est la seule personne à avoir entendu cette conversation? Elle n'a rien dit jusqu'à ce que tu ais toute cette merde dans ton organisme? Elle ne pouvait pas atteindre le premier rang, mon cul! Elle a attendu que tu ais tout bu et ensuite elle nous en a parlé parce que ça ne t'avait pas achevé. Ça aussi c'était de la bien jolie comédie à l'hôpital, chérie. Quand tu te réveilles, elle te dit de ne pas te battre. Elle te traite de putain d'idiot et te dis de ne pas donner à James ce qu'il mérite. Tu ne vois donc rien?! »

Je tressaillais parce que lorsqu'il le disait ainsi, ça avait vraiment l'air mal. J'inspectai le visage d'Edward et me figeai. Il allait craquer. Il était en train de virer au rouge et ses poings étaient fermement resserrés. Je décidai d'intervenir avant que ça ne dérape.

« Écoutes, Edward...il a raison. Enfin, il n'a pas raison...je ne veux pas te faire de mal et je n'ai absolument rien planifié....mais je suis une distraction alors peut être que je devrais juste...je ne sais pas, m'installer ailleurs pour le moment...et tu pourrais t 'entrainer et te concentrer... »

Jasper me coupait la parole.

« Oh, n'est-ce pas mignon. Tu offres un petit sacrifice et tu joues la carte de l'innocence. Il sera encore plus distrait sans toi ici. Tu crois que je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues? Me faire passer pour le méchant de te faire partir. De la merde. Je connais exactement ton petit jeu. Edward a été sous mon aile depuis des _années_. _Je_ ne fais que protéger ses intérêts. Tu es en train de gâcher _tout_ ce pourquoi il a travaillé. Tu débarques ici et tu prends soins de lui et tu t'attends à ce qu'il se jette à tes pieds et qu'il fasse ce que tu lui dis. Dis-moi, combien de temps ça t'a prit pour planter tes griffes sur lui? Combien de temps avant qu'il n'y ait eut droit? Hein? Dis-moi que ça ne donne pas l'impression que tu te sers de lui? Il t'achète des fringues et te laisse rester ici. Tu baisais qui pour obtenir ce rôle chérie? James? King? Qui donc ? »

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux parce que ce qu'il disait était tellement plausible et Edward allait très certainement le croire. Pas seulement cela, j'espérai qu'il le croirait. J'espérai qu'il me repousserait parce que je ne pouvais plus gérer tout ça. J'étais en train de lui faire du mal et ça me faisait du mal. J'étais en train de lui mentir mais pas du fait que je l'aimai ni du fait de l'avoir aidé ni aucune des saloperies que Jasper avait dit mais je lui mentais au sujet de mon passé et je me sentais mal pour ça.

Jasper s'avançait d'un pas vers moi et levait la main pour me pointer du doigt mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Edward l'avait jeté contre le mur à côté de la télé et était en train de le frapper.

Les fentes et coups étaient en train de me rendre malade. Jasper se penchait en s'accroupissant et enroulait ses bras autour de la taille d'Edward, le poussant en arrière. Ils plongeaient tous deux sur le sol et Jasper se redressait, attrapant les poings d'Edward au vol. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, juste le retenir de faire des dégâts mais la lutte devenait difficile et Edward parvenait toujours à lui asséner un coup de poing ou deux. Il parvenait finalement à dégager Jasper en le saisissant à la gorge. Ils se séparaient juste un court instant avant qu'Edward tacle Jasper de nouveau.

Dans mon esprit, j'enregistrai mes cris et mes hurlements. Je pouvais sentir les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je voulais les arrêter mais j'étais effrayée. Je me sentais comme une vraie lâche. Quelque part dans mon esprit, je comprenais que tout ça était terriblement mal et que c'était de ma faute. Ma voix était enrouée alors que je leur répétai d'arrêter...'Je vous en prie, arrêtez.' Encore et encore je répétai ces mots comme s'ils pouvaient m'entendre. J'étais figée sur place, à les regarder se cogner dessus et se donner des coups de pieds.

Finalement, Edward projetait Jasper loin de lui et ils se faisaient face, respirant avec difficulté et se fixant du regard.

« Elle t'a déjà retourné contre nous. Regardes ce qu'elle est en train de nous faire mec. Regardes-nous!»

« Bella. N'est. Pas. Maria.»

Les mots semblaient faire perdre les pédales à Jasper et avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre ses esprits, Edward se jetait en avant et le balançait contre le mur du couloir. Le plâtre se fissurait, formant un creux ovale. De la poussière blanche retombait sur les cheveux d'Edward et sur ses épaules pendant que le visage de Jasper en était zébré.

Je perdais toute notion du temps et de la réalité alors qu'ils se battaient l'un contre l'autre.

Ils se séparaient une nouvelle fois, haletants et se fixant mutuellement du regard.

«Vaut-elle vraiment la peine de nous tourner le dos? Je t'ai trouvé quand tu n'avais rien. Je t'ai donné un boulot, je t'ai donné les moyens de subvenir à tes besoins. Je t'ai aidé à travers tout et tu vas tout foutre en l'air pour elle? Elle se sert de toi. Edward, arrêtes ça.»

«Elle vaut plus que tout. Va-t'en ou je te ferai bouger.»

Jasper tournait les yeux vers moi.

«Ne. T'avises. Pas. De. La. Regarder.»

«Tu vas le détruire. Tu l'as déjà fait.»

_Tu l'as déjà fais. Tu es l'ennemi. Tu es une menteuse. Tu l'entraineras à sa perte._

Edward bondissait en avant avec un grognement et empoignait fermement la gorge de Jasper, les projetant tous les deux au sol. Emmett et Alice entraient soudainement. Je jetai un regard vers eux puis revenais sur Edward et Jasper se débattant sur le sol. Emmett les regardait d'un air choqué avant de se jeter dans la mêlée pour les séparer. Je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas.

Je m'enfuyais. Je sortais de l'appartement et voyais des personnes se tenant devant leurs portes tous en train de jeter des regards par ici et en train de discuter entre eux. Mes larmes rendaient tout trouble et mélangé, mais je parvenais à descendre les escaliers et à sortir de l'immeuble sans tomber une seule fois. Je réalisai trop tard que je n'avais pas ni mon sac ni mes clés. Je ne portai même pas de chaussures. Mais que je sois damnée si je retournai dans cet appartement.

_Tu vas le détruire._

Un sanglot me transperçait et je savais que je devais avoir l'air hystérique sur le trottoir à regarder autour de moi comme si j'avais perdu un enfant. Je partais en courant et le ciment sous mes pieds me faisait mal et me semblait merveilleux à la fois. La douleur du frottement sur mes talons me faisait me sentir mieux.

_Sauve-toi…loin, très loin. Tu dois courir maintenant…pour arrêter la souffrance._

Alors c'est ce que je faisais. Je courais jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus courir. Je courais jusqu'à ce que j'aie des ampoules et que la peau de mes pieds soit à vif. Je courais jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus de souffle et que ma tête me fasse souffrir dû au manque d'oxygène. Je courais jusqu'à ce que mes jambes soient endolories et que ma vue s'éclaircisse. Je courais jusqu'à ce que les larmes cessent. Et quand je m'arrêtai de courir, je marchai. Je marchai, encore et encore et mes pieds me faisaient horriblement mal, je savais qu'ils étaient en sang.

Je m'arrêtai lorsque je sentais de l'herbe et baissai les yeux. Mes doigts de pied étaient presque noirs de crasse et de terre, et je pouvais voir la rougeur diminuer autour de mes talons et sur les côtés de mes pieds. J'ignorai la douleur et relevai les yeux pour regarder ce qui m'entourait. J'étais au parc Grant. J'avais atteins le port. J'avançai lentement, passant devant la large fontaine et traversant quatre routes avant d'arriver au front de mer. Je me fichai pas mal si j'avais l'air d'une dingue dans un teeshirt des Beastie Boys bien trop grand, un jean miteux et des pieds nus ensanglantés. Je m'asseyais sur un banc, à l'écart de tout le monde. J'étais seule dans le coin. Quelque part dans ma tête je me demandai pourquoi c'était aussi désert un samedi soir. Il commençait à faire noir, et le soleil se couchait derrière moi, plongeant dans l'ombre l'eau face à moi. Je restai assise sur le banc et regardai tous les petits bateaux arrimés en lignes.

Ils flottaient et glissaient les uns vers les autres puis s'éloignaient. Sans jamais se toucher, seulement emportés par les mouvements de l'eau, les pare-chocs pendant aux bords de la coque, éraflés et usés par les années de tamponnage sur d'autres bateaux.

Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, fraîches et ayant besoin de se libérer.

_Parce qu'elle tenait suffisamment à lui pour le trouver._

Un sanglot s'échappait.

_Elle tenait suffisamment à lui pour prendre soin de lui quand il était blessé…_

Je m'agrippai les cheveux.

_Edward, tu dois penser à tes priorités. Tu dois penser à tout ce pourquoi tu as travaillé. C'est en train de se mettre dans ton chemin._

Je me mordais la lèvre jusqu'à ce que je sente le goût du sang.

_Bella n'est pas Maria bordel._

Je ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine.

_Quelle drôle de coïncidence n'est-ce pas?_

Un nouveau sanglot…ça devenait carrément difficile de respirer.

_Tu es en train de gâcher _tout_ ce pourquoi il a travaillé._

_Elle t'a déjà retourné contre nous. Regardes ce qu'elle est en train de nous faire mec. Regarde-nous !_

_Vaut-elle vraiment la peine de nous tourner le dos ?_

Je commençai à me bercer. Mes sanglots devenaient plus forts, de la morve glissait sur mes lèvres, mes yeux étaient gonflés et m'élançaient. Je suffoquai toujours. Pas d'air, pas d'oxygène, rien.

_Elle vaut plus que tout._

J'enfonçai ma tête dans mes genoux et sentais la bile monter dans ma gorge. Je la ravalai par réflexe.

_Tu vas le détruire. Tu l'as déjà fais._

Mes doigts de pieds se repliaient et je secouai la tête, mes mains agrippant toujours mes cheveux, tirant sur les racines. Mes pieds me faisaient mal contre le bord de l'assise du banc.

_Tu m'as changé._

J'haletai. J'inspirai profondément l'air autour de moi.

Je m'étais enfuie. J'étais partie. Je ne pouvais pas y retourner. Je n'avais rien. Tout ce dont j'avais peur depuis le début s'était produit. J'étais seule. Ma poche vibrait, j'en sortais mon téléphone et voyais son visage sur l'écran. Je ne pouvais même pas enregistrer le fait qu'il était en train de m'appeler. La photo m'hypnotisait. Je l'avais prise quelques jours auparavant. Nous étions tous les deux au lit et il était tôt le matin, ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses yeux étaient juste…pétillants quand il souriait. Et il avait sourit ce sourire spécial, rien que pour moi le matin. Alors je l'avais pris en photo alors que je trifouillai mon téléphone et l'avais programmée pour qu'elle s'affiche à chaque fois qu'il appellerait. Je lui avais dis 'ça c'est mon visage préféré d'Edward et je veux toujours le voir quand tu m'appelles'. Quand la photo disparaissait, je sortais de mes songes et réalisai que je n'avais pas décroché. Il était parti, c'était trop tard. J'éteignais le téléphone et le glissai à nouveau dans ma poche.

Je restai assise sur ce banc et sanglotai. Nulle part où aller et personne vers qui courir, je restai sur ce banc et pleurai.

C'était terminé.

* * *

Point de vue d'Edward

Je n'avais pas besoin de mourir pour aller en Enfer.

Elle était si douce et chaleureuse, si gentille et tellement intelligente. J'étais son Hulk et elle était ma Betty, ma sérénité, mon calme, ma tranquillité. Et je savais cela depuis quelque temps mais lui avouer qu'elle était mon salut l'avait changé de perspective, le timing était parfait. Nous étions heureux et en train de rire et je l'avais tout de suite su. Je l'aimai. J'allais le lui dire. Alors après l'avoir transportée dans la chambre et allongée sur le lit, je l'avais embrassée et l'avais tenue dans mes bras et je lui avais dis qu'elle m'avait changé…parce qu'elle l'avait fait. Elle m'avait rendu meilleur, elle m'avait rendu entier et elle m'avait donné une raison. Elle était la raison pour laquelle je me levais le matin et la raison pour laquelle respirer était une nécessité. Elle était la raison pour laquelle le soleil se levait et la lune brillait, et elle était la raison de tout ce qui était magnifique dans le monde parce que sans sa lumière dans ma vie, je ne verrai pas la beauté ni le calme. Je n'aurai pas le silence à la place de la colère. Je serais juste en train de passer d'un moment à un autre, me débrouillant avec la paralysie qui s'était installée sur mon cœur des années auparavant. Je serais à nouveau la machine que j'avais été.

C'était sur le bout de ma langue.

_Je t'aime._

Et quelqu'un se devait de plomber le moment.

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Parce que j'étais tellement surexcité de lui dire que peu importe ce que Jasper avait à dire, ça ne pourrait pas détruire cela. Il rentrerait puis repartirait et ensuite je pourrai nous emmitoufler de nouveau dans le lit, de nouveau l'un avec l'autre et lui dire ce que je ressentais. Je pourrai lui dire que mon cœur se resserrait à chaque fois que je la touchai. Que lorsque je l'entendais fredonner, je me sentais bien en moi. Et que lorsque je me réveillai et que je la sentais collée contre moi, j'avais envie de pleurer parce c'était vraiment trop bon. Je lui dirai qu'elle était le centre de mon univers. Que tout tournait autour d'elle et que je lui donnerai tout ce qu'elle pourrait désirer. Je serai _tout_ ce qu'elle désirerait. Je lui dirai à quel point son sourire était la chose la plus importante pour moi et que je savais que je l'aimai depuis si longtemps mais que je ne parvenais pas à l'exprimer. Et qu'au moment ou je l'avais vue dans ma chambre, je savais que sa place était ici.

_Je t'aime Bella._

Je voulais le lui dire puis lui faire l'amour, et lui répéter encore et encore alors que je lui donnais du plaisir. Je voulais lui murmurer alors qu'elle s'excitait puis le hurler tout fort alors que je la marquerai avec ma propre libération.

Mais quand Jasper l'avait regardé de travers parce qu'elle avait les vêtements un peu froissés, je ressentais l'agression. Je sentais la tension, la colère et l'irritation bouillir au plus profond de moi. Bordel, il ne pouvait pas lâcher l'affaire. J'aurai aimé dire que ce n'était pas ses mots ou ses intentions mais ça l'était, et aussitôt que je voyais ces larmes couler le long de ses joues rosées, je craquai.

Elle ne serait jamais triste et elle ne pleurerait jamais sans raisons valables.

Je n'étais pas fâché. Je n'étais pas en colère. J'étais carrément furieux. J'étais envahis par tellement de rage et de haine que si Emmett ne m'avait pas arraché à lui, je me serais surement battu jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous deux soit mort. Mes yeux étaient sombres et ma tête pleine de pensées incohérentes. Jasper...n'était plus mon ami. Il n'était plus mon entraineur et mon confident. Il était le destructeur de mon bonheur, le signe avant-coureur de la mort de ma sérénité. Ma Bella.

Les bras d'Emmett m'emprisonnaient et Alice était accroupie à côté du corps recroquevillé de Jasper. Elle jetait un œil sur lui avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Mais bon sang, c'est quoi ton problème? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? »

« Demandes-lui. Dis-lui Jasper...dis lui ce que tu as fais. »

Elle tournait son regard vers lui. Je regardai autour.

« Où est Bella? »

« Je crois qu'elle est montée chez moi...»Expliquait Alice, sans quitter Jasper des yeux.

Elle avait probablement raison. Bella aurait forcément envie de s'éloigner de ça et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. En fait, je pourrai l'embrasser d'avoir été suffisamment intelligente pour sortir d'ici avant qu'elle soit blessée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais Jasper? »

Il levait les yeux vers moi, du sang coulait d'une coupure sur son sourcil et ses dentsétaient légèrement couvertes de sang.

« Elle t'a détruit. »

Alice se relevait, raide comme un piquet , et Emmett me relâchait. De par la tension qui irradiait du corps derrière moi, je savais que Jasper venait de se faire un ami de moins dans la pièce.

Je captai du mouvement du coin de l'œil et apercevais les autres locataires dans le couloir. Deux avaient été suffisamment courageux pour s'attarder à l'entrée, impatients de voir comment la proprio allait réagir de tout ça. Alice s'avançait vers eux et leur claquait la porte au nez. J'étais surpris de ne pas entendre un bruit sourd quand la porte se refermait.

« Vous êtes tous en train d'agir comme des gosses. Bella s'est enfuie d'ici en pleurant... »

« Bien sur que c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Elle a enfin dévoilée sa véritable nature. Elle se sert d'Edward bon Dieu. On ne sait absolument rien d'elle. Elle pourrait être en train de planifier toute cette histoire juste sous nos yeux. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi que toute cette merde est vraiment une drôle de coïncidence?!. »

Je secouai la tête et m'avançai d'un pas vers lui. Emmett me suivait mais ne m'arrêtait pas. Il était furieux lui aussi. Il avait tout de suite comprit, 'Jasper avait fait pleurer Bella.' Jasper avait désormais deux angles à surveiller maintenant.

« L'un de nous deux va sortir de tout ça, Jasper...et l'un de nous deux n'en sortira pas. »

Il me dévisageait et crachait du sang sur le sol.

« Vas-y, Edward. Je suis ton ami. J'essaie de t'aider. Tu n'arrives pas à penser de manière lucide à son sujet. Il faut que tu regardes tout ça de manière objective. Elle s'est servie de toi. Elle t'a _appâté_. Comment ne peux-tu pas penser que tout ce qui s'est produit n'était pas planifié? C'est trop parfait, Edward. C'est _elle_ notre putain d'adversaire ici. »

Alice en avait le souffle coupé et ouvrait des yeux immenses.

« Tu...tu...comment as-tu pu? Est-ce qu'elle t'a entendu? Est-ce que tu lui as _dis_ ça? »

« Et bien, vois-tu Alice, Jasper est venu ici et s'est comporté comme une véritable bite envers Bella. Et alors, il l'a traité de menteuse et de pute. Ensuite, j'ai décidé que j'en avais assez entendu et que j'allais faire taire Jasper, pour la dernière fois, étant donné qu'il ne sait pas fermer sa propre putain de sale gueule de merde. »

Emmett avançait de deux pas vers Jasper, un air de dégout sur le visage.

« Jazz...mec, je peux voir où tu veux en venir. Je peux le comprendre mais ça, c'est Bella. Ce n'est pas Maria. Quand Bella a débarqué et m'a demandé un boulot, je savais que je prenais un risque en l'embauchant, mais elle était affamée et pauvre et c'était juste une gentille fille. Tu l'as vue à l'hôpital, attendant qu'Edward se réveille, elle était complètement en vrac. Elle a fait tout ce que tu lui demandais, conformément à son entrainement. Edward a confiance en elle. Elle n'a rien fait à part l'aider et être là pour lui. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas le laisser être heureux? »

« Vous êtes tous les deux tomber dans ce putain de piège...elle- »

La mâchoire d'Emmett se resserrait, la mienne était déjà aussi dure que de la pierre alors que nous nous avancions tous les deux vers lui.

« Putain, je jure devant Dieu, si tu dis ce que je pense que tu vas dire, je te tue. »

« Edward, toi et Emmett avez besoin de reculer » Murmurait Alice.

Je la regardai et voyais le regard meurtrier qu'elle jetait à Jasper. Alors je reculai, parce qu'Alice énervée était carrément flippante. Emmett faisait de même et j'en avais actuellement la tête qui tournait d'assister à ces conneries.

« Je veux que tu m'écoutes Jasper et bon sang, je veux que tu m'écoutes bien comme il faut. J'ai été amoureuse de toi depuis cinq putains d'années maintenant, à regarder le moindre de tes mouvements. Et je ne savais absolument rien de ton passé. Je ne savais absolument rien de ce qui t'avait amené ici ou qui tu étais. Je savais uniquement ce que je voyais. Je te connaissais, debout en face de moi, en train de me parler. C'est ce que je connais, c'est ce que j'aime. Mais pas ça. Pas cet homme en colère, hostile et amer qui est en train de briser son amitié et qui fait fondre en larmes des personnes innocentes. Ça, c'est un autre Jasper, un espèce de mauvais Jasper et je ne peux pas supporter de regarder.

A cause de toi, Bella est probablement à l'étage maintenant en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et elle ne le mérite pas. As-tu passé du temps avec elle? As-tu discuté avec elle? Non, tu t'es juste empressé de faire des jugements hâtifs et tu t'es dis 'et puis merde, c'est mon instinct qui me le dit'.

Si tu écoutais ce que tes tripes te disaient, tu saurais que tu peux lui faire confiance. Que c'est une putain de bonne personne. Bien mieux que vous trois ici. Je suis dégoutée de m'être ouverte à toi hier soir à propos de moi-même pour finalement voir _ça_ assit devant moi.

Je vais te dire un petit secret, Jasper Whitlock. Bella donnerait sa vie pour Edward. Elle l'aime. Elle a sacrifiée sa fierté en acceptant de vivre ici et en le laissant lui acheter des trucs. Elle se sentait carrément mal à l'aise et coupable de dépenser cet argent qu'il lui avait donné mais elle l'a fait parce qu'_il_ le lui a demandé. Elle fait la cuisine et elle fait le ménage et bordel elle bosse même à la salle de sport. Elle trouve le temps d'aller au Ring et l'aide à s'entrainer. Est-ce que tu peux lui reprocher quelque chose à ce sujet? Non. Tu te comportes comme un véritable connard prétentieux mais tu dis rien. Et bien, j'en ai ras le bol de tout ça. J'en ai ras le bol de toi, agissant toujours comme si tout le monde avait des arrières-pensées. »

« Alice... »

Le craquement qui retentissait lorsque sa petite main frappait Jasper en pleine mâchoire me laissait bouche bée parce qu'il avait vacillé quand elle l'avait frappé.

_Alice a du potentiel..._

Elle se tenait la main avec l'autre alors qu'elle le dévisageait.

« T'es un putain de connard. »

« Jasper, sais-tu ce que Bella m'a dit à l'hôpital juste après que tu sois parti? »

Il ne me prêtait pas attention, alors je poursuivais.

« Elle a dit, si tu décides de faire ça et de combattre James à nouveau, je te soutiendrai mais ne le fais pas à cause de moi ni pour moi. Elle a dit qu'elle refusait d'être à ma charge. Est-ce que tu sais comment j'ai découvert qu'elle était sans abri et n'avait nulle part où aller? Je l'ai trouvée en train de dormir dans sa camionnette. Je l'ai forcée à rester ici. Elle ne me m'avait jamais rien dit. Elle ne voulait jamais montrer ses faiblesses. Elle ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour aucun d'entre nous. Mais tout ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Surtout pas pour toi. Tu te fiches pas mal d'elle apparemment. Alors laisse-moi juste te poser une question... si elle était en train de me retourner le cerveau, si elle était avec King ou James...crois-tu que de faire ça serait une bonne idée? Est-ce que tu t'es dis que de me faire choisir entre vous deux allait aider? Est-ce que tu t'es dis que si elle partait je serais heureux? Penses-y Jasper. »

Emmett le relevait et agrippait ses épaules.

« Nous allons chez moi et nous allons avoir une charmante et longue _conversation_. »

Il le suivait sans discuter et je me tournai vers Alice.

« Je vais aller chercher Bella. »

« Non, laisse-moi aller lui parler un petit moment et ensuite je la renverrai chez toi. Toi, tu vas réparer ce mur. Je le décompterai du loyer de Jasper. »

Je laissai échapper un petit rire et hochai la tête. Elle quittait le salon en bondissant et je m'asseyais sur le canapé, me prenant la tête entre les mains. Ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour lui dire que je l'aimais.

Quand elle redescendrait, je n'aurai qu'à lui parler et lui expliquer pourquoi Jasper avait fait ça. J'allais devoir la réconforter et lui dire que je ne croyais pas à une seule des putains de choses qu'il avait dit. Parce que je ne le croyais pas, je savais pourquoi Bella était là. Je connaissais ses intentions et je savais qu'elle était sincère. Je savais qu'elle m'aimait vraiment et je savais que je l'aimais.

_Je t'aime Bella._

Ça allait sans doute devoir attendre le prochain bon moment.

Je soupirai et serrai les dents. J'entendais la porte s'ouvrir en grinçant et levais les yeux pour voir le visage paniqué d'Alice.

« Elle n'est pas là haut. Elle n'est pas non plus chez Emmett. »

Je me levais d'un bond du canapé et me mettais frénétiquement à la recherche de mon téléphone. Je devais la trouver, je devais la trouver et lui dire, au diable le bon moment. Elle ne pouvait pas me faire ça maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas être partie....

Ça ne pouvait pas être terminé.

* * *

**Ayé, c'était le chapitre 13..........**

**Bon, je sais, il se termine comme qui dirait en cliffhanger et tout le monde se dit 'oh non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer? Comment va t'il la retrouver? Va t'il la retrouver?.....Est-ce que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui va la trouver avant? James? King? Jacob? ou pourquoi pas Mike?  
**

**Très franchement, je me tâte, est-ce que je prend tout mon temps pour traduire le chapitre 14 afin de bien vous laisser mariner ou bien est-ce que je m'arrange pour le poster rapidos...genre samedi pour vous soulager de vos questions et de votre impatience? Dur dur....je vais laisser parler la jauge des commentaires pour ça. Si ma boite mail explose, je serai bien obligée de faire quelque chose afin de la soulager la pauvre. lol**

**Trêves de plaisanteries, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu....on sait enfin pourquoi Jasper était si bizarre avec Bella. ;-)**

**Merci encore à tous pour votre soutien et à très bientôt pour la suite.**

**~Rachel~**


	14. Conflits de conscience et tenues

_***** PETIT RAPPEL : Je ne suis en aucun cas l'auteur de cette histoire, je ne suis que la traductrice. Cette histoire appartient à Nobloodnofoul et je tente de traduire au plus prés de son texte, sans trop faire de mot à mot. *****_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapitre 14 –Conflits de conscience et tenues vulgaires  
**

_Octobre_

Point de vue de Bella

Le truc de la dépression c'est que ça vous enlève certains aspects de votre vie et vous laisse tourner en rond dans le noir. Vous voyez tout mais vous ne ressentez rien. J'étais assise ici depuis…et bien, toujours. Le soleil s'était couché et cela faisait belle lurette que je ne sentais plus mes fesses. Mes pieds m'avaient piqués pendant une heure ou deux avant que je n'y prête plus attention non plus. Mes yeux étaient gonflés et j'étais plus que certaine que j'avais de la morve séchée sur le visage. Je pouvais encore sentir Edward sur ce teeshirt et ça me resserrait la poitrine à chaque fois que j'y repensais.

Le monde était endormi pendant le passage de mon esprit dans l'obscurité. Je voulais penser à ma mère et mon père. Je voulais penser à Edward, et je voulais me souvenir comment c'était de se sentir heureux mais je ne pouvais pas. Il y avait un blocage sur ces souvenirs et sur les sentiments qui les accompagnaient.

Une belle et paralysante solitude c'était tout ce que je pouvais ressentir. De manière évidente, je comprenais que bientôt j'aurai faim et que je se serai fatiguée. Et alors peut-être que je gagnerai une nouvelle sensation en plus de la dépression mais tout de suite maintenant, je m'en fichai.

J'aurai aimé voir les étoiles mais il y avait d'épais nuages qui couvraient le ciel. J'étais consciente dans mon délire qu'il faisait un froid de canard ici et que c'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais plus sentir mes pieds et mes doigts. Ma peau était secouée par des frissons et mes dents étaient soudées entre elles pour éviter qu'elles ne claquent. Il y avait un orage en train de se préparer au-dessus de moi. Les cieux étaient obstrués par d'énormes et furieux nuages prêts à déverser leur courroux sur moi. L'eau était saumâtre et agitée, laissant les bateaux abîmés par le temps se balancer et tanguer, faisant en sorte de rendre utiles les pare-chocs. Le vent soufflait et me hurlait que ma vie ne deviendrait vraisemblablement jamais meilleure. Je me construirai comme un château de cartes en une seule journée pour être démolie en moins d'une heure des mains d'un enfant. Une faible et brumeuse pluie tombait sur moi et je n'aurai pas pu rêver d'un meilleur moment pour cela.

Entre cette réalisation et le vent qui se levait, j'étais consciente que ma solitude venait d'être perturbée. Je n'étais plus seule mais je préfèrerai vraiment l'être car la seule personne que je voulais voir à ce moment précis n'était pas là.

« J'ai supposé que je te trouverais ici. »

J'acquiesçai simplement et gardai le regard fixé sur les bateaux devant moi. Je ne le regarderai pas. Je ne verrai pas la déception sur son visage.

« Edward est inquiet pour toi. Nous avons tous cru que tu étais montée chez Alice, mais… »

Il s'interrompait et je sentais un blouson chaud se poser sur mes épaules. Je fermai les yeux quand il venait s'agenouiller en face de moi pour refermer les boutons. Ce manteau était trop grand pour moi et la chaleur laissée par son corps me picotait la peau du fait de cette sensation étrangère.

Quand j'ouvrais les yeux, je refusai de nouveau de croiser son regard et à la place fixai le port sombre par-dessus sa tête.

« Tes pieds sont blessés. »

Je hochai la tête une fois et il soupirait profondément. Mes yeux se posaient sur ses mains alors qu'il sortait un rouleau de gaze et de la bande adhésive. Je me demandai s'il avait toujours ça dans ses poches ou si c'était seulement parce qu'il savait qu'il me trouverait blessée. Il prenait un de mes pieds posé sur le banc, le reposait sur son genou et commençait à le bander.

« Comment m'as-tu trouvée ? »

« Et bien, au début je ne pensais pas qu'y arriverai. Et puis je me suis dis, si j'étais elle, qu'est-ce que je ferai ? Ta camionnette était toujours là alors je savais que tu avais marché et avec tout ce qu'il venait de se produire, je savais que tu t'éloignerais de la foule. Alors, j'ai conduis tout droit en descendant la rue jusqu'à ce que j'atterrisse ici et que mon instinct me pousse à sortir de la voiture et à marcher. »

Je me contentai de rester assise et de garder mon regard fixé dans le vide, au-dessus de ses cheveux blonds alors qu'il continuait à parler.

« J'avais tort. Je…je sais qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse dire qui pourra pardonner ce que je t'ai fais. Je sais qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour arranger les choses mais je veux que tu saches que je l'aime aussi et j'ai…j'ai eu des moments difficiles depuis qu'il a été à l'hôpital, à gérer mon passé et tout ce qu'il s'était produit.

« Tu…ne méritais rien de ce que j'ai dis et après avoir parlé avec Emmett…je comprends mieux les choses maintenant. Je me suis planté et au lieu de faire confiance à ce que mes tripes me disaient, j'ai fais confiance à ce que mes yeux me disaient. J'ai réunis le peu de preuves ayant les même circonstances ensemble et j'en ai fais des suppositions concrètes. J'ai fais de toi ce que tu n'es pas… »

« Tu te trompes Jasper. Je suis exactement ce que tu penses que je suis. Je n'ai pas fais ces choses que tu as dis, mais je lui ai mentis et je ne peux pas arranger cela. Je veux lui parler de… je veux lui parler de tellement de choses mais j'ai peur qu'en le faisant…il ne veuille plus de moi. »

Finalement, je baissai les yeux sur son visage au moment où la pluie s'intensifiait et commençait à se déverser sur nous. Je pouvais à peine le distinguer dans la lumière jaune des lampadaires de la rue. Son visage était meurtri, sa lèvre fendue et enflée. Je n'avais jamais fais attention auparavant à la façon dont les yeux de Jasper ressortaient. Ils étaient bleu cobalt, légèrement assombris par le manque de lumière mais toujours aussi perçants.

_C'est marrant, j'ai toujours cru qu'ils étaient plus dans les tons gris…_

« J'ai su la première fois que je t'ai rencontré que tu étais une fille bien, Bella. Je le sais, même maintenant. La seule famille que j'ai, c'est Edward et Emmett et je les ai protégés du mieux que je pouvais depuis aussi longtemps que je les connais. Peut-être que c'est le changement qui me fait peur, peut-être que c'est le passé, je ne sais pas. Mais je suis désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir et je suis là pour te ramener. Je ne peux pas… »

« Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans toi. Je sais et j'ai toujours su que sans toi à ses côtés, Edward n'est pas la moitié de l'homme qu'il était autrefois. Je t'ai menti quand j'ai dis qu'il n'était pas concentré parce qu'il l'est, et j'ai mentis quand j'ai dis que tu serais celle qui le détruirait. _Je_ l'ai presque détruit. Il a trouvé la fille parfaite, la seule sur six millions et j'ai essayé de tout foutre en l'air pour lui. Je t'en prie, Chérie, ne laisses pas les paroles d'un vieux fou complètement cinglé détruire ce que vous avez tous les deux. »

Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues parce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. J'avais mentis par omission. Je me mentais à moi-même tous les jours.

« Lais…Laisse-moi seulement m'en aller Jasper. Je ne peux pas y retourner. Je ne peux plus y faire face…je ne peux tout simplement plus. »

Il baissait la tête et la pluie tombait sur nous encore plus fort, balayant mes larmes et plaquant mes cheveux sur ma tête. Mon souffle sortait en petites bouffées glacées. Je tremblai sévèrement maintenant, l'eau coulait sur ma peau et j'en étais transie de froid.

« Il t'aime. »

Je fixai le dessus de sa tête alors qu'il prenait mon autre pied et l'enveloppait dans le tissu trempé. La bande adhésive collait à peine quand il la fixait.

« Il t'aime plus que tout et si tu ne reviens pas, ça le tuera. Je sais Bella. Je sais ce que c'est de perdre son rêve et le rêve d'Edward n'est pas de se battre et d'être vainqueur. C'est toi. Alors je t'en prie, pour son bien, reviens avec moi et aide-moi à arranger les choses. »

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et y voyais la sincérité, il croyait ce qu'il disait.

« Pourquoi es-tu parti à ma recherche ? »

« Parce que…je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre avec moi-même si je savais que j'étais la raison de sa souffrance et de la tienne. Tu me détestes sans doute maintenant, Bella, mais je serais toujours là pour t'aider et te protéger. Je suis un connard et je fais des erreurs. J'ai agis de manière excessive toute ma vie et après…après que Alice… »

« Tu vois, toi et moi nous ne sommes pas très différents. Je connais _ce_ regard dans tes yeux chérie et c'est la peur. Je l'ai également. Pas la peur de mourir mais la peur de vivre. Peur de ressentir de nouveau. »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé et je ne vais pas faire comme si ce n'était rien, mais j'en sais suffisamment pour savoir que peu importe ce qu'il t'est arrivé avant que tu rencontres Edward, ça n'aura absolument aucune importance pour cet homme. Il aime qui tu es_ maintenant_. »

Je laissai s'échapper un sanglot et hochai la tête quand il enroulait ses grands bras autour de moi et me serrait fort contre lui.

« Maintenant, on va te sortir de cet orage de merde et te ramener à ton homme. »

Je riais et il me prenait dans ses bras sans effort, me portant jusqu'à sa camionnette. Il me glissait dans le siège passager et attachait ma ceinture avant que je puisse protester. Nous faisions le trajet dans un silence confortable, et à un feu rouge particulièrement long, je l'entendais soupirer.

« Tu lui diras ce que tu caches ? »

Je sentais mon dos se raidir et j'acquiesçai de manière résolue.

« Je vais lui dire. J'ai juste…j'ai besoin de trouver le bon moment, tu vois? La bonne manière. »

« Ouais, je comprends. Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour hier soir. J'ai perdu la tête et je sais que m'excuser n'y changera rien mais je le suis et je veux que tu saches que si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là. »

« Tu n'avais même pas besoin de t'excuser Jasper, il n'y a jamais rien eut à pardonner. »

Il me prenait la main et la serrait, et je lui souriais en retour avant que nous n'arrivions devant l'appartement. Je prenais une profonde inspiration et essayai de me concentrer.

« Je ne peux pas le faire. Je ne peux pas y retourner. »

« Si, tu le peux. Bon sang, si je peux y retourner…_tu_ peux y retourner. »

« On ira ensemble. »

« Ensemble. »

Il me sortait de la camionnette en me prenant dans ses bras et nous rentrions à l'intérieur, à l'abri de la pluie. Au lieu de prendre l'ascenseur comme je pensais qu'il ferait, il me portait jusqu'en haut des escaliers. J'avais le sentiment qu'il se punissait lui-même alors je ne disais rien. Je priai juste pour qu'il ne me fasse pas tomber. Nous arrivions à l'appartement d'Edward où Alice faisait les cent pas dans le salon. Elle laissait échapper un petit cri étouffé quand elle me voyait.

« Oh Doux Jésus ! Merci mon Dieu ! Edward n'est pas rentré de la nuit ! Il n'arrête pas d'appeler pour vérifier si tu es revenue ! Tu es complètement trempée… mais bon Dieu qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes pieds ?! Bon Dieu, Bella… »

Elle s'interrompait quand Jasper, qui me portait toujours dans ses bras, lui passait devant et elle nous suivait dans la salle de bain. Jasper, prenait bien sur tout de suite contrôle de la situation.

« Alice, Chérie, vas me chercher un bol dans la cuisine, veux-tu ? »

Elle le regardait commencer à défaire le bandage et se dépêchait d'aller chercher le bol.

« Je vais te nettoyer ça, ensuite tu vas prendre une douche bien chaude et je referai un nouveau bandage quand tu sortiras, ok ? »

Je hochai la tête sans rien dire, et regardai patiemment alors qu'il prenait le bol que lui tendait Alice et le remplissait d'eau tiède. Il allait à l'armoire à pharmacie et en sortait un kit de premier secours, en sortait de la pommade et prenait un gant de toilette dans le placard, avant de revenir s'agenouiller en face de moi et de me laver les pieds. Ça piquait lorsqu'il frottait sur la plante des pieds. Il avait dû jeter l'eau du bol plusieurs fois et le remplir à nouveau avant que mes pieds ne soient propres. J'étais trop fatiguée pour me soucier de l'ironie du fait qu'_il_ soit en train de _me_ laver les pieds.

« Ok, c'est le moment d'aller prendre ta douche. Je serais à l'extérieur en t'attendant, d'accord ? »

Encore une fois, je hochai la tête alors qu'il quittait la salle de bain et me laissait seule. Je me débarrassai de mes vêtements mouillés, prenant note de penser à laver la veste de Jasper, et allumai l'eau, la réglant pile poil à la bonne température avant d'entrer sous le jet et de frissonner. Je lavais mes cheveux minutieusement et frottai mon corps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bien rose avant de sortir. Alice avait laissé un pantalon de survêt et bénit soit-elle, l'un des teeshirts d'Edward sur le meuble avec une petite culotte. Je les enfilai et essorai l'eau de mes cheveux.

Mon reflet dans le miroir avait l'air étranger. Mon visage était enflé du fait d'avoir pleuré et alors que mes joues étaient rose et que mes yeux étaient rouges, le reste de moi-même était blanc. Je me sentais maigre et pale, et les traits de mon visage avaient l'air disproportionnés pour ma tête.

Je grognai quand j'entendais frapper à la porte.

« Entres, Jasper. »

Avant de pouvoir le voir entrer, je me retournai et m'asseyais sur les toilettes, refusant de lever ma tête pour qu'il voit mon visage.

Silencieusement, il s'agenouillait devant moi, ramassait mon pied et l'inspectait.

« Bon Dieu, Bella. »

Ma tête se relevait d'un coup sec et je regardai Edward. Ses yeux étaient rouges et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, ayant l'air plus marron-rouge foncés que son habituel auburn vif. Il avait l'air plus vieux que d'habitude. Timidement, il tendait la main pour toucher ma joue.

« Bella… »

« Non. S'il te plait, je suis désolée. J'ai juste…je ne pouvais pas… »

« Shhhh…… »

Il m'attirait dans ses bras, m'asseyant sur ses genoux sur le sol et me berçait.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé aux pieds ? »

« Je ne portai pas de chaussures quand je suis partie. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. »

« Bébé…où es-tu allée ? »

« Euh, au port, j'ai juste…finis là-bas. »

Il hochait la tête et me berçait, me serrant fermement contre son torse et murmurant que j'étais à l'abri, que tout irait bien. Lentement, il attrapait le tube d'antiseptique, la gaze, et l'adhésif sur le meuble et commençait à soigner mes pieds.

_Mais bon Dieu, que se passe-t-il avec la gaze et l'adhésif ? Est-ce que j'ai loupé un épisode là-dedans ?_

Secouant ma tête, je regardais pendant que ses longs doigts appliquaient de la crème sur mon talon puis sur la paume de mon pied où la peau avait été le plus abîmée. Je tressaillais lorsqu'il touchait une zone sensible et il m'embrassait sur la tempe pour se faire pardonner. Une fois qu'il avait bandé mes deux pieds, il me prenait dans ses bras et me portait jusqu'au lit, me plaçant sous les couvertures avant de se débarrasser de ses propres vêtements et de me rejoindre.

« Ne sois pas en colère après Jasper. »

Il soupirait profondément avant de serrer mon dos contre son torse.

« Je suis en colère après Jasper. Je ne peux pas être autre chose tout de suite. Je connais Jasper mieux qu'il ne le croie. Je ne resterai pas en colère après lui mais pour l'instant, il a de la chance que je ne l'envoie pas à l'hosto pour le mauvais délire qu'il nous a tapés. »

J'acquiesçai, rassurée qu'il n'y ait pas suffisamment de dégâts pour ruiner leur amitié.

« Tu vas toujours t'entraîner avec lui n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, Bella. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Endors-toi, bébé. Tu as eu une longue journée. »

Je me pelotonnai dans la couette et il resserrait son étreinte sur moi avant que je m'endorme, retenant toujours la culpabilité.

* * *

Point de vue d'Edward

Je passai mes doigts doucement dans ses cheveux alors que la lumière du jour commençait à s'infiltrer à travers les rideaux. En jetant un œil au réveil, il était presque dix heures du matin. Cela faisait une semaine depuis que Jasper avait eut son petit petage de plomb. Une semaine avec Bella...n'agissant pas comme Bella.

_Quand Alice était entrée en courant et qu'elle m'avait annoncé que Bella n'était pas dans l'immeuble je paniquai. Ma poitrine était comprimée à tel point que je commençai presque à hyperventiler et l'adrénaline me parcourait comme une seconde source de sang. La seule chose que j'avais à l'esprit était qu'elle était partie et je paniquai. Je conduisais et regardai si je la voyais sur les trottoirs, flippant encore plus lorsque je réalisai qu'elle pouvait être n'importe où et que n'importe quoi avait pu lui arriver. Je respirai de manière saccadée, mes yeux se plissant pour la chercher, je tremblai de rage refoulée. Bordel, elle ne pouvait pas être partie. Elle savait ce que ça me ferait et putain de Jasper, j'allais lui dire que je l'aimai et maintenant elle était partie._

Alors quand Alice m'appelait et me disait que Jasper venait de passer la porte avec Bella, je faisais un demi-tour illégal tout en brisant plusieurs autres règles de la circulation en retournant à l'appartement. Quand j'entrai, j'arrêtai toutes tentatives de sa part de s'excuser simplement en levant ma main.

« Tu l'as ramenée. C'est suffisant pour maintenant. Tires-toi. »

Il hochait simplement la tête et s'en allait. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre et entendais la douche se couper. J'essayai d'attendre patiemment qu'elle sorte. Après cinq minutes, je ne pouvais plus patienter plus longtemps et frappai à la porte. J'ouvrai cette dernière et quand je voyais ses pieds, mes poings se resserraient de frustration. Je voulais retrouver Jasper et lui briser les côtes. Au lieu de ça, je lui nettoyais les pieds, les bandais et la mettais au lit. Je savais qu'elle était fatiguée et franchement, je l'étais aussi. Je réalisai intérieurement que ce serait probablement mieux de lui dire que je l'aimais à notre réveil.

Sauf qu'elle n'était pas là quand je me réveillai, elle avait laissé un mot disant qu'elle était partie faire les courses. C'était comme ça que la semaine avait commencée pour moi. Bella évitait à tout prix de se retrouver seule avec moi et rapidement, l'urgence que j'avais de lui dire que je l'aimai s'évanouissait. Elle s'éloignait de moi et je ne savais pas comment l'arrêter. Aujourd'hui était la première journée de repos que j'avais et j'étais réveillé avant elle. Elle avait l'air épuisée.

Je passai le bout de mes doigts sur les ombres bleues sous ses yeux. Elle ne se réveillait pas mais se blottissait encore plus au creux de mon bras. Dans son sommeil elle s'accrochait à moi mais quand elle était éveillée, elle m'évitait. Je soupirai et continuai à lui caresser les cheveux. J'allais devoir lui en parler aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait pas d 'échappatoire. Je devais en avoir le cœur net avant que ça n'échappe à tout contrôle.

Après environ une heure que je somnolai, je la sentais qui commençait à bouger et je savais qu'elle n'était pas loin de se réveiller. Je la regardai juste au moment où ses yeux s'ouvraient.

« Bonjour, Bébé. »

Elle clignait des yeux face à moi.

« Bonjour. Quelle heure est-il?

« Environ onze heures, j'ai envie de rester à la maison aujourd'hui et juste trainer avec toi. »

Je pouvais voir surgir l'embarras alors qu'elle regardait tout autour de la pièce pour une issue de secours.

_Bonne chance sur ce coup là chérie. _

« Bella qu'y a t il? Tu as été distante toute la semaine. »

« J'ai juste...je ne sais pas...après que Jasper...tout ce qu'il a dit...je me sens juste... »

La réalisation me frappait comme la putain de foudre. Dans la semaine où j'avais tenté de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez elle et qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé quand elle était partie, je n'avais jamais pensé à ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'elle ne parte. Je savais que Jasper avait tord mais je ne lui avais jamais dis cela. Je roulai sur d'elle et prenais son visage dans mes mains.

« Bella, bébé, bon sang, je suis désolé. Écoutes, ce que Jasper a dit...je ne...je ne crois rien de cette merde. Je te connais. Je sais qui tu es et je sais que toute les conneries qu'il disait était des mensonges. Ils essayait de faire le lien avec des conneries qui n'étaient pas là. Je sais que tu ne ferais jamais quelque chose de ce genre et il le sait aussi mais il a juste....pété un plomb pendant un moment. Personne ne croit réellement ces choses, d'accord? Ne t'éloignes pas de moi à cause de ça. Ne vas pas t'imaginer que je puisse croire quoi que ce soit de tout ça. Ce sont des conneries Bella, et si j'avais pensé que quoi que ce soit de tout ça était vrai, je ne serais pas ici à cet instant même. Tu as le meilleur fond que je n'ai jamais vu, de nous tous tu es la meilleure, bébé et ça je le sais. »

Ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes et elle avait un air d'agonie sur le visage.

« S'il te plait ne dis pas ça. »

Elle commençait à respirer de manière saccadée et je savais qu'un sanglot allait bientôt s'échapper.

« S'il te plait, Edward...je ne suis pas ce que tu crois que je suis. Je ne suis pas... »

« Qu'essaie-tu de me dire, Bella? Que Jasper avait raison? »

« Non! Oui! Je veux dire non! Je n'ai pas fais ces choses qu'il a dit, mais je ne suis pas une bonne personne et je vais finir par te blesser...je ne suis pas bonne pour toi, Edward. »

« Arrêtes ça Bella. Arrêtes ça. Tu es ici. Je te veux ici. Est-ce que tu sais comment j'étais avant de te rencontrer? Est-ce que tu sais à quel point je suis heureux maintenant? Non, arrêtes ça. Ne le laisses pas faire ça. Ne laisses _personne_ te faire croire ça. Tu _es_ une bonne personne? Tu es _ma_ bonté. Il faut que tu vois ça. Bon Dieu, je ne peux...je ne peux même pas faire sortir les mots... »

J'étais carrément énervé. Relâchant son visage, je resserrai mes mains autour des draps de chaque côté de sa tête et respirai profondément. L'odeur chaleureuse de Bella s'infiltrait dans mes narines et entrait dans mes poumons. Je pressai mon visage contre sa clavicule et inhalai de nouveau. C'était en train de m'apaiser. Je pouvais entendre son cœur battre et sa poitrine se secouer avec ses larmes.

« Je t'en prie, cesses de pleurer, bébé. Je t'en prie, c'est juste...bon Dieu, ne crois pas ça. Bordel, ne crois jamais ça. J'ai fais des trucs merdiques dans ma vie. J'ai tourné le dos à ma famille et j'ai vraiment pas été honnête sur la façon dont j'en suis arrivé là. Et putain, certains jours je me dis que tu mérites quelqu'un de mieux que moi mais je ne te laisse pas partir. J'ai carrément besoin de toi et je sais que tu as besoin de moi en retour. Nous pouvons tous les deux le sentir Bella, je sais que tu le sens aussi. Alors ne parles pas comme ça. Je t'en prie, à t'entendre parler comme ça...je ne peux pas te perdre. »

La panique que j'avais ressentie quand elle était partie le weekend dernier se déversait sur moi alors que je la serrais contre moi. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre la tête maintenant mais c'était trop difficile de l'imaginer partie. Quelque chose de tellement exceptionnel était dans ma vie et de simplement ne plus l'_avoir_ me rendait malade.

« Edward...je ne peux pas...je ne veux pas partir... »

« Alors ne le fais pas. Ne pars plus jamais. Restes simplement ici et quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que ce soit qui t'inquiète, je l'arrangerai. Je te rendrai heureuse Bella, donne m'en juste la chance et je ferai en sorte que tout soit parfait. Donne-moi juste du temps. »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple, tu ne peux pas seulement rendre les choses bien, surtout quand je suis celle qui est complètement tarée... »

« Bon sang, arrêtes avec ces conneries putain. Il n'y a rien d'anormal chez toi! »

Je me levais du lit et attrapai un teeshirt, l'enfilant rapidement et sortant d'un pas raide en direction du salon avant de faire demi-tour sur moi-même et de retourner dans la chambre.

_Tu n'avais pas pensé à celle-là n'est-ce pas?_

« Mais bon sang de quoi as-tu peur?! De moi?! De nous?! De quoi?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de t'éloigner de moi? Dis moi ce qu'il se passe. J'attendrai indéfiniment, j'essaierai indéfiniment, dis-moi juste ce qu'il y a. »

Ses yeux s'agrandissait alors qu'elle me dévisageait. Mon explosion lui avait fait peur et je sentais les frissons du remord me remonter dans le dos. Je n'aurais jamais dû hurler mais elle était en train de me pousser à bout. Je continuai d'une voix plus douce pour faire amende honorable.

« J'ai juste, j'ai l'impression que tout va bien. Nous allons tellement bien et soudain quelque chose sans importance se produit, quelque chose d'infime et tu craques. Je ne t'en condamne pas parce que je suis pareil. Je veux juste savoir ce que tu veux que je fasse. Je veux aider, je veux être là. Nom de Dieu, on ne parle jamais de nos passés. J'ai envie d'en parler. J'ai envie de savoir ce qui a bien pu t'arriver. Je te veux entièrement, le bien, le mauvais, les jours merdiques, les disputes, les cycles menstruels, tout ça. Parce que je veux t'aimer et je veux être avec toi. Je veux savoir ce qui te bouffes de l'intérieur. Laisse-moi arranger ça. Laisse-moi faire partir la douleur. »

« Edward...il y a certaines choses...que je veux te dire mais je n'en suis pas capable dans l'immédiat. J'essaie déjà si fort de réfléchir à tout ça et dés que j'y serai arrivée, je te le dirai mais pour l'instant, je ne peux tout simplement pas. C'est quelque chose dont je dois m'occuper et quand j'y serai parvenue je te le dirai, seulement...ne me forces pas... »

Je la regardai. Je la dévisageai. J'essayai de voir tout ce que je pouvais. S'en irait-elle? Allait-elle s'en aller?

« Tu...tu ne peux pas t'en aller comme ça de nouveau, Bella. Tu ne peux tout simplement pas....t'en aller comme ça. Je ne peux pas supporter ça. »

« Je suis désolée. » Murmurait-elle.

Je voulais m'avancer et la serrer dans mes bras et lui dire que putain, si elle partait c'était cool, je l'accepterai. Mais je ne pouvais pas parce que je serais incapable de l'accepter. Je mourrai de l'intérieur. Je me tournai et quittai la chambre en marchant et j'allais dans mon bureau pour m'asseoir et réfléchir à toute cette merde.

Avant Bella il y avait...une vie ordinaire et ennuyeuse. Il y avait la monotonie et une organisation précise. Se réveiller, s'entrainer, manger, dormir, on recommence. Et maintenant, il y avait de la couleur et des rires, et putain il y avait l'amour. Je voulais lui dire que je l'aimais mais pas seulement parce que je voulais qu'elle reste. Je n'avais pas besoin de donner l'impression de vouloir la piéger ici avec moi.

Quand j'avais quitté le domicile de mes parents il y avait de cela sept ans, j'étais en colère, méchant, et juste complètement énervé après tout le monde. Après ma mère pour s'être remariée. Après Carlisle pour avoir remplacé mon père. Je n'étais pas un Cullen, j'étais un Masen. Et de la merde si j'allai simplement me retourner et oublier mon père comme ça. Je les avais détesté tous les deux pour ça. Tout me mettait en colère. Être pauvre, être affamé, être perdu, être seul, tout ça m'énervait. Jasper m'avait donné un exutoire mais c'était toujours là. Je n'avais plus ma place dans ma famille et maintenant, j'avais Bella. Elle était ma famille et j'étais en train de la perdre. Je n'étais plus du tout en colère. Je n'étais plus en train de chercher un moyen d'expulser toutes ces frustrations. Bella était devenue mon centre d'intérêt et ma normalité. Bella.

Bella...la seule et unique question ici. Elle cachait quelque chose, c'était plus qu'évident. Alors qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse dire qui pourrait me dégouter d'elle, c'était en train de m'épuiser. Au début, je comprenais. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment me faire confiance, alors même si je voulais savoir, je n'allais pas faire pression parce que je comprenais. Maintenant, ma patience était en train d'arriver à bout et je commençai à m'énerver, ce qui bien sur m'énervait encore plus parce que je ne voulais pas m'énerver. Je voulais rester dans la zone de _compréhension_.

_Puuuuutain._

Je me penchai en avant et appuyai ma tête dans mes mains en prenant de profondes et lentes respirations.

J 'aurai besoin de réfléchir. J'aurais besoin de planifier. Je comprenais que si j'allais essayer de persuader Bella de rester avec moi, j'aurais besoin de lui offrir une vie stable, une vie où mes chances de devenir un légume dans un hôpital n'étaient plus un souci.

Savoir que je ne pourrais pas être un boxeur pour toujours n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau pour moi. Je savais qu'il faudrait que je fasse bientôt quelque chose de ma vie. Je m'amusai avec l'idée de retourner à l'école, d'obtenir un diplôme et de travailler dans un de ces boulots de neuf à dix sept heures. Je pensai à toutes ces choses dans la vie qui avaient comptées pour moi à un certain moment. Aller dans une école de droit comme mon père, devenir un pianiste comme Esmé voulait que je sois. Mais mes mains n'étaient plus bonne pour les touches d'ivoire et être avocat semblait maintenant fastidieux. Ce monde était tout ce que je connaissais. Me battre, m'entrainer, travailler mon corps jusqu'à ce que tout ce que je veuille ce soit abandonner était tout ce pour quoi j'étais encore bon.

J'avais besoin de faire des changements, des changements qui commenceraient en prenant des dispositions nécessaires. Je faisais rapidement le total de tout l'argent que j'avais accumulé dans mes comptes. Je pourrais sans doute m'en sortir pendant deux ou trois ans à l'école sans avoir besoin de faire un emprunt, et je savais que Bella n'avait plus qu'un semestre restant pour obtenir son diplôme. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait dû laisser tomber parce que son aide financière s'était achevée et elle n'avait pas les moyens de payer les frais de scolarité d'un autre semestre. Elle pourrait recommencer à nouveau à la rentrée prochaine pendant que j'en terminai avec le Ring, ensuite je pourrai réfléchir à ce que je voulais faire, devenir avocat n'avait plus vraiment le même attrait pour moi qu'il l'avait eut un jour.

Ça semblait être un plan plutôt bien. Maintenant, il fallait juste que je parvienne à la convaincre de me laisser payer ses frais de scolarité pour son dernier semestre.

_Du sexe en célébration du diplôme, c'est ton but ultime._

Je souriais légèrement, aimant ce plan et son but. L'idée de Bella rebondissant sur mes genoux alors qu'elle ne portait rien sauf ce stupide chapeau carré sur sa tête était en train de m'enflammer.

Jetant un œil à l'horloge sur le bureau, je réalisai que je m'étais enfermé là dedans depuis presque une heure. Il fallait que je retourne là-bas et que j'essaie de limiter les dégâts mais avant que je n'ai pu simplement me relever, la porte s'entrouvrait et Bella jetait un coup d'œil furtif à l'intérieur du bureau.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer? »

« Bien sur. »

Elle poussait la porte pour l'ouvrir et entrait timidement à l'intérieur, posant une assiette de petit déjeuner devant moi ainsi qu'un verre de lait. J'avais des flashbacks du matin où je l'avais vue pour la première fois.

« Viens là, bébé. »

Je l'attirai sur mes genoux et ramassai ma fourchette, mangeant avec elle blottie contre moi.

« Edward, je suis désolée. Je veux que tu saches que j'ai envie de te parler de tout, mais j'ai juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps, tu sais? »

Je savais. Je comprenais comment les choses pouvaient être compliquées et de ce que je savais déjà du passé de Bella, elle n'avait pas eut plus de six mois pour s'occuper de ce dont elle s'était enfuie.

« Quand tu seras prête, je veux que tu viennes me voir. »

« Je le ferai. »

L'atmosphère semblait plus légère. Je l'avais dans mes bras et les choses étaient en train de revenir à un semblant de normalité.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui? »

« Euh, et bien voilà le problème. Je dois sortir avec Alice, elle veut aller faire du shopping avec moi et Rose. »

« Pour quoi faire? »

« Euh, j'ai fais un marché avec elle. J'irai faire du shopping avec elle si elle me laissait choisir les costumes. »

Je ravalai ma salive. Cela me semblait maladivement familier.

« Les costumes? »

« Les costumes d'Halloween...pour la fête...au Ring...celle qu'Emmett organise. »

_Puuuuuuutain._

« Est-ce que j'ai envie de connaître le thème de cette année? »

« C'est pas si mal. »

« Tu parles comme Emmett l'année dernière. »

Elle riait, sautait de mes genoux et partait en courant dans la chambre.

Putain d'Halloween.

_Bella risque peut être de s'habiller comme une petite salope. _

Pour une fois, la farce risquait sans doute d'être mieux que la sucrerie cette année.

**

Le 31 Octobre

Je baissai les yeux pour regarder ma tenue une dernière fois avant de regarder à nouveau dans le miroir et attrapai mon chapeau dans le dressing. Je me sentais plutôt bien dedans. Me contorsionnant et me tournant, je regardai mon reflet avant de mettre le chapeau et le tourner légèrement sur le côté. Un pantalon noir avec des rayures blanc cassé, une chemise noire à manches longues Oxford avec une cravate blanche en soie et des bretelles blanches. J'avais l'air fringant. Le chapeau noir avait un ruban blanc autour de la tête et le tout mit ensemble, pour ma part, je me sentais plutôt bien pour ce thème d'Halloween.

Maquereaux et catins à travers les décennies. Bien sur Emmett était à l'origine de cette idée.

Bella avait choisit nos costumes et j'avais hâte de voir le sien. Elle était toujours dans la salle de bain...à se pouponner, je suppose.

Je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil dans le miroir et étais impressionné par le cachet de l'ensemble du costume.

_Si ça me donne une petite idée de ce que Bella va porter, je suis foutu._

Je soupirai et m'asseyais sur le lit, patientant.

Cela faisait quatre mois et onze jours que Bella était entrée dans ma vie. Ou 11.491.200 secondes, 191.520 heures, 19 semaines, 133 jours. Quelque soit la manière dont vous vouliez le dire. Ça faisait un sacré bout de temps.

Il y avait quatre mois de cela, j'étais un homme différent. J'avais différentes valeurs et une façon différente d'appréhender la vie. Je me mettais facilement en colère et ma vie était fade. Il y avait quatre mois de cela, j'étais quelqu'un que je ne voulais plus jamais être de nouveau.

Depuis que Jasper avait foutu une véritable merde et la dispute que Bella et moi avions eut, les choses allaient mieux. L'entrainement était tendu au début mais après un peu de sparring violent avec Jasper, quelques coups bas, et essentiellement lui qui m'avait laissé lui défoncer la gueule à coups de pieds, nous revenions au cours normal des choses.

Ce soir nous avions pour seul but de nous amuser et d'oublier nos problèmes majeurs. J'avais eu l'autorisation de Jasper qui avait dit que je pouvais me saouler ce soir si j'en avais envie, et j'avais bien l'intention de nous saouler tous les deux Bella et moi avant que nous rentrions à la maison pour avoir une incroyable partie de jambes alcoolisée.

_Ne me jugez pas._

Emmett, dans son véritable style Emmett, avait invité tout le monde qu'il connaissait en étendant également l'invitation à tous les mecs qui fréquentaient la salle de sport. Je n'avais absolument aucuns doutes sur le fait que ce serait bondé là-dedans ce soir.

Je jetais un coup d'œil au réveil sur la table de chevet, repensant au thème de la soirée.

Maquereaux et catins.

Bella avait catégoriquement refusé d'être une catin, alors elle avait prétendu que nous allions faire quelque chose d'un peu plus 'vieille école'. Mon attention était détournée lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrait pour révéler le supplice de ma soirée.

_Sainte. Putain. De Mère. De. Dieu._

Bella sortait portant une robe à franges gris anthracite. Des genres de ficelles, franges bougeaient dans tous les sens et ses cheveux étaient relevés, reposants à la base de son cou et ressemblant à une espèce de boucle. Elle avait un bandeau à paillettes assorti sur la tête, une longue chaine de perles blanche qui lui enveloppait le cou comme un foulard et retombait sur sa taille ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures noires qui avaient l'air dangereusement hautes. Des bas noirs et soyeux montaient à perte de vue jusqu'à ce que mes yeux arrivent à la base de sa robe et je pouvais jurer devant Dieu que j'avais vu la pince d'un porte-jarretelle quand elle avait bougé. Elle se raclait la gorge et je levais les yeux vers son visage. Des lèvres rouge sang et des yeux fumés, sa peau était éclatante.

"Euh, waouh. Je euh...restons ici ce soir."

Je souriais bêtement à son rire.

_Je pense que c'est une bonne idée._

« Tu es vraiment élégant. »

« Bella, est-ce que tu portes des jarretelles ? »

« Je ne dirai rien, et tu ne le sauras pas avant qu'on rentre à la maison. »

« Zut. Très bien. T'étais pas sensée être une catin ? »

« Je suis une catin de dix neuf cent vingt. »

« Les femmes libérées de 1920 n'étaient pas des catins. »

« Elles le sont ce soir. »

J'appelai un taxi et l'aidai à enfiler son manteau. Nous partions après que j'ai tenté, sans succès, de passer ma main sous sa robe.

Le Ring était exactement comme je m'y attendais, bruyant, déjà bondé, et animé comme un baril de poudre prêt à exploser. Je ne me délectai pas d'être ici pour très longtemps. Je déposai nos manteaux aux vestiaires et m'assurai de garder sa main fermement dans la mienne. A travers la fumée et les faisceaux stroboscopiques, je voyais qu'il y avait du monde tout autour de la pièce. Des femmes habillées comme des…et bien, des catins et bien trop d'hommes avec de larges chapeaux et des bijoux en or.

_All Eye's on Me_ de Tupac s'échappait de plusieurs hauts parleurs installés autour de la salle.

« Eddie ! Bells ! »

En nous retournant, nous pouvions voir Emmett chanceler avec Rose à ses côtés. Il dominait tout le monde sur la plateforme du ring ou un DJ s'était installé. Je riais quand je voyais son costume. Il portait un jean déchiré et un débardeur avec des trous, de faux billets ressortant de ses poches et de lourdes chaines en or autour de son cou avec des dollars dessus. Alors que je me rapprochai, je remarquai que sur son débardeur il y avait 'Mon pouvoir de mac est bien puissant' écrit au marqueur et un bonnet noir lui recouvrait la tête. Levant les yeux au ciel, je lui serrai la main de la manière masculine universelle puis faisais tourner Bella sur elle-même pour la montrer.

« Bizzella ! Tu n'es pas habillée comme une catin ! J'exige que tu te changes en quelque chose de plus digne des yeux d'un mac. Tu n'auras aucuns clients habillée comme une prude. » Criait-il en nous jetant des sucreries.

« Je suis une catin des années dix neuf cent vingt, Emmett. C'est le plus osé que nous pouvons faire…et ne m'appelle pas Bizzella. »

Il se moquait mais lui souriait. Rose regardait dans la foule autour dans une très légère agitation mais elle semblait plutôt bien s'amuser. Je ne la connaissais pas très bien et n'avais pas échangé beaucoup de mots avec elle, mais Bella semblait la tolérer alors je n'avais rien à dire. Elle était vêtue d'une robe bleu foncé quasi-inexistante qui lui couvrait à peine les fesses et les seins. Ses cheveux blonds se déversaient dans son dos et son maquillage était surfait.

« C'est bon mes poulettes, on est tous là maintenant. La fête peut officiellement commencer dans ma place ! » La voix forte et tapageuse d'Emmett résonnait même à travers les basses.

Rose levait les yeux au ciel mais lui souriait. Elle devait aimer les enfants.

Jasper arrivait tranquillement et embrassait Bella sur la joue. Je le dévisageai et remarquai le pantalon marron qu'il portait avec un teeshirt blanc tout simple et des bretelles marron. Il portait un chapeau assorti avec une plume rouge.

« Tu es ravissante, chérie. » Lui disait-il d'une voix trainante.

Je le dévisageai toujours et il me faisait un petit sourire en coin.

« Merci, Jasper. » Lui répondait-elle en jetant un regard noir à Emmett.

Alice arrivait en sautillant, deux verres à la main. Elle portait un pantalon rouge vif, une chemise sans manches déchirée et des sandales compensées rouges. Elle et Jasper nous faisaient un remake de _Taxi Driver_ apparemment. Elle tendait l'un des verres à Bella, qui levait les yeux vers moi dans le doute.

« Pas de problème, je peux boire moi aussi. On est venu en taxi, tu te rappelles ? »

Soudain la musique changeait et _Shoulder Lean _commençait. Alice poussait un cri strident et attrapait Bella et Rose, les entrainant sur la piste de danse. Bella riait et je lui souriais alors qu'elle levait ses mains en l'air et dansait avec Alice en essayant de ne pas renverser son verre.

Emmett faisait signe a une des filles qui prenaient les commandes de boissons et nous faisait servir une tournée de shots de vodka. Nous discutions avec des clients potentiels et quelques uns des potes investisseurs d'Emmett qui faisaient le tour des clubs et avaient décidés de faire un saut ici.

« Combien est-ce que tout ça va te coûter ? » Criai-je à Emmett par-dessus la musique.

« Est-ce que tu as vu comment Rose est habillée ? Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre, mais honnêtement, une jolie petite somme. » Me répondait-il avec un petit sourire.

Je ne cessais jamais de jeter de petits regards vers Bella sur la piste de danse, m'assurant de toujours la garder dans mon champ de vision. Je vérifiai à chaque fois que la chanson changeait. A mon septième shot de vodka, elle était en train de danser en se frottant contre Alice sur _Show Me What You Got_. Après leur troisième verre de scotch, elles se collaient toutes les trois l'une contre l'autre et riaient en dansant sur _Buzzin'_ de Shwayze. Je la suivais des yeux quand Alice l'emmenait au bar improvisé et riait silencieusement lorsqu'elle faisait la grimace après avoir descendu un verre cul sec. Après mon deuxième verre de rhum-coca, je regardai autour de moi et ne parvenais plus du tout à la trouver. Je tournai la tête tout autour à la recherche de sa peau pâle et de ses cheveux couleur café. Quand je l'apercevais enfin, un frisson me secouait et j'empoignai le bras d'Emmett. Il s'arrêtait au milieu de sa phrase pour se tourner vers moi.

« Mais bordel qu'est-ce que… »

Mais ses yeux avaient suivis la direction des miens et il regardait la même chose que moi.

J'allais le tuer. J'allais lui arracher ses putains de mains de son corps et les lui enfoncer dans la gorge. »

Il allait y avoir un enterrement à cercueil fermé pour Jacob Black.

* * *

Point de vue de Bella

Je me sentais toute folle. Alice m'avait imbibée d'alcool et j'avais une putain de pèche d'enfer. Nous avions dansées et dansées encore puis nous avions ri et dansées de nouveau. Je ne savais pas danser mais ça semblait assez facile. Il suffisait juste de bouger les hanches d'avant en arrière et de mettre les mains en l'air et le tour était joué. Alice et moi nous étions amusées en nous donnant en spectacle. Rose était en retrait au début, mais elle finissait par se joindre à nous.

Je ne me souvenais pas de la dernière fois que j'avais dansé ni même d'avoir été dans une fête comme celle-là. En dehors du surnombre d'hommes dans la salle qui ne cessaient de me déshabiller du regard, je n'avais pas d'autres problèmes. Quelque chose me disait qu'Edward y était pour quelque chose. J'avais l'impression que où que j'aille avec lui, les gens se poussait pour nous faire place. Le fait qu'Alice et Rose soit là aussi avec moi et qu'elles aient gagné les cœurs d'Emmett et Jasper, faisait de nous une triple menace pour n'importe quelle personne qui ferait un geste déplacé. Je ne voulais pas admettre mon enthousiasme pour le rap mais j'avais de sacré difficultés quand _Hustlin'_ de Rick Ross commençait. Alice chantait avec moi alors que nous rappions les paroles et Rose se moquait de nous quand nous déclarions être les 'super boss !'.

Nous avions ri à notre tour quand elle avait chanté le refrain de _Hard Rock Life_ de Jay Z. C'était vraiment amusant de juste se laisser aller et de faire les cons avec des amis.

Je sentais un nouveau chancellement dû à l'alcool et vacillai contre Rose qui me stabilisait avec ses mains.

« Je crois que tu as suffisamment bu. »

J'acquiesçai et elle me souriait gentiment. Je commençai vraiment à apprécier Rose. Elle n'était pas si mal après tout.

« Je vais aller trouver Edward. Je veux l'embrasser. »

Elle riait et secouait sa tête.

« Oui, vas-y. »

Je redressai mes épaules et tournai sur moi-même pour le trouver. Je voulais l'embrasser bon sang et j'allais le faire.

Le problème maintenant était que Alice m'avait fait courir partout avec elle, je n'étais pas trop sure de là où se trouvait l'annexe. C'était sombre et les faisceaux stroboscopiques m'embrouillaient la tête.

_Par où pour rejoindre le ring déjà ? Merde._

Je scannai la salle, tentant de trouver un point de repère pour me situer, mais c'était sans succès. Je n'avais plus qu'une solution et c'était de marcher jusqu'à ce que je trouve Edward ou que je trouve un point de repère et que je sache où je me trouvais.

Trébuchant un peu dans ces ridicules chaussures que j'avais laissé Alice me faire porter, j'arrivais finalement au bar.

_Ok, alors en partant d'ici, Edward devrait être…_

Soufflant de frustration, je me tournai vers la personne à côté de moi et lui tapai sur l'épaule.

« Euh, excusez-moi, pouvez-vous me dire de quel côté se trouve le ring ? J'ai perdu quelqu'un. »

Aussitôt que mes mots quittaient mes lèvres et qu'il se retournait, je voulais mourir.

C'était l'entraineur de James.

_Putain._

Mais au lieu de me sauver instinctivement, je restai figée là et le fixai du regard.

« Bella, c'est ça ? »

Je me contentai de hocher la tête. Le seul soir où je décidai de boire, une connerie devait m'arriver. Je faisais une prière silencieuse mais mon estomac qui se resserrait me disait que je venais juste de faire une très grosse erreur.

« Tu sais quoi, laisse-tomber. Je suis désolée, oublie ce que j'ai bien pu dire. » J'étais certaine d'avoir bredouillé.

Je me tournai pour me sauver mais sa main me rattrapait gentiment par le poignet et je titubai en arrière.

_Putain de chaussures à la con. Putain d'alcool à la con._

« Ouh la ! Il semblerait que tu ais un petit peu trop bu. »

« Merci, Capitaine Logique. Maintenant laisse-moi partir. » Mes mots étaient carrément bredouillés maintenant.

« Écoutes, je suis désolé. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas mais j'aimerai me présenter et peut-être me faire pardonner pour quelques uns des trucs dégueulasses que James et King ont fait. Je suis Jacob Black. »

« Dégueulasses ? _Dégueulasses_ ? Raconter que quelqu'un à de l'herpès c'est dégueulasse. Mentir à ses amis c'est dégueulasse. Ne pas laisser de pourboire dans un restaurant c'est dégueulasse. Tabasser un homme et le laisser pour mort c'est complètement _taré_. Droguer _le même homme_ et ensuite l'envoyer se battre avec un mec sobre, c'est tout simplement _injuste_. Dégueulasse ? Vas te faire foutre. »

Il restait bouche bée face à moi pendant un instant avant de baisser les yeux. Je n'avais pas oublié qu'il me tenait toujours par le poignet.

« Laisse. Moi. Partiiiir. »

« Laisse-moi juste m'excuser. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que qui que ce soit se fasse blesser. Je ne savais même pas que cette connerie s'était produite jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit déjà faite.

« Je m'en moque. T'es ami avec ces connards donc techniquement, t'es aussi coupable qu'eux. »

« Je ne suis pas ami avec eux. J'entraine James et King me paye. C'est tout. »

« Peu importe, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te parler. »

« Je t'en prie, je veux juste qu'on soit amis. »

Je le dévisageai. Avait-il perdu la tête ? Amis ? Vraiment ? Je secouai la tête et tirai sur mon poignet mais il ne me relâchait pas.

« Ça commence à bien faire maintenant. » Génial, maintenant je pleurnichai.

Il resserrait ses lèvres et réfléchissait un instant.

« Écoutes, laisse-moi t'offrir un verre. C'est tout. Juste un verre. »

« Non. »

« Je t'en prie, tout ce que je demande c'est une minute de ton temps. »

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux et soupirai.

« Très bien. Un verre. Et après je m'en vais. »

Il me faisait un grand sourire et se tournait vers le barman, mon poignet toujours tenu par sa main.

« Un Sunrise pour la dame ! »

Le barman acquiesçait et me faisait un clin d'œil avant de commencer à préparer ma boisson. Je levais les yeux au ciel et tirai de nouveau sur mon poignet.

« Tu vas me lâcher à la fin ? »

« Si je le fais, tu promets de ne pas t'échapper ? »

« Non.»

« Alors non, je ne te lâcherai pas. Je veux juste une chance de pouvoir m'expliquer. Je n'aime pas le fait que tu ne m'aimes pas. »

« Et bien, aucune explication aussi longue soit-elle pourra changer cela. »

« Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils allaient faire. Je dois garder mon boulot. Les factures d'hôpital de mon père sont en train de me tuer. Il a eut une attaque il y a quelques années et il est dans une chaise roulante maintenant. Je ne m'attends pas à de la sympathie de ta part mais ce boulot paye bien. Il paye suffisamment bien pour que je n'aie pas besoin d'envoyer mon père dans un foyer dégueulasse quelque part et j'ai du temps libre pour être avec lui. Je t'en prie, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire ou alors, je les aurai arrêtés, ou j'aurai averti Emmett.

Je regardai dans ses yeux implorants et le croyais. Je ne faisais généralement pas confiance aux gens mais il semblait vraiment inquiet de tout cela et bordel, peut être que c'était à cause de l'alcool mais je me sentais d'humeur généreuse.

« Pourquoi es-tu toujours avec King alors ? »

« J'ai besoin de l'argent. Je ne serais jamais payé comme ça nulle part ailleurs. Si ce n'était pas pour mon père, j'emballerai les courses dans un supermarché. Je me fiche pas mal de _ce_ que je fais. Mais c'est mon père. »

J'avais un pincement au cœur pour lui. Il ne semblait pas si vieux, peut-être vingt trois ans et c'était triste qu'il soit obliger de prendre soin de son père comme ça.

_L'alcool est en train de te rendre émotive._

« Ok, alors disons que je te crois. Et alors ? T'es toujours l'entraineur de James. Tu étais quand même une bite avec moi au combat. »

« Je suis désolé pour ça, aussi. J'étais avec quelques un des autres mecs et je déteste dire cela mais j'ai tendance à me comporter différemment quand je suis autour d'eux. »

« Très bien. Tu as fais tes excuses. »

Un silence inconfortable s'installait autour de nous alors que j'essayais encore de libérer mon poignet.

« Tu es jolie. »

« Tu es…pourquoi es-tu habillé comme un indien ? »

« Euh, et bien. Ne panique pas. James est ici. Il a décidé de s'arrêter ici à la dernière minute. Je suppose qu'il est partit trouver ton copain et Emmett. Je n'ai pas de contrôle sur lui. Je suis juste son putain de larbin. »

« Bordel de merde. Relâche-moi. Je dois aller trouver Edward, il risque de se battre. »

Il secouait sa tête et desserrait sa poigne mais ne me relâchait pas.

« James est bourré. Il n'y a aucun risque pour qu'il se batte ce soir. Il est très doué pour dire des conneries quand il est saoul mais il n'est pas en condition pour envoyer un coup de poing. »

« Alors, pourquoi es-tu habillé comme un indien ? »

Il baissait les yeux et je pouvais voir la honte sur son visage.

« James m'y a forcé. Il a pensé que ce serait drôle. Ce connard m'a appelé Tonto toute la putain de soirée. Il est habillé comme un de ces cowboys dans Dynastie. Bordel qu'est-ce que je déteste ce boulot et tout ce qui va avec. »

« Je suis désolée qu'ils se moquent de toi. »

Il secouait la tête et me faisait un petit sourire.

« Eh, j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir offrir un verre à une jolie fille ce soir, alors je ne vais pas me plaindre. »

Ses yeux pétillaient de nouveau et il me souriait. Il avait l'air si jeune. Le barman glissait mon verre sur le comptoir et Jacob allait me le donner quand ce dernier était heurté et quittait sa main.

J'étais rapidement tirée vers l'arrière et la main de Jacob se resserrait sur mon poignet, me tirant vers l'avant à la dernière seconde.

« Lâche-lui la main, tout de suite. »

La voix bourrue d'Edward parlait au-dessus de ma tête et je tendais mon cou sur le côté pour le voir. Il avait retiré sa veste mais le chapeau était toujours là. Nous allions faire l'amour avec ça sur lui tout à l'heure. J'étais toujours un peu éméchée et de voir sa mâchoire angulaire diminuait ma durée d'attention à quelques secondes. Aussitôt que mon poignet était relâché, je passai mes bras autour de son cou.

« Je t'ai trouvé ! Je te cherchai et je me suis perdue. Il fait vraiment sombre là-dedans ! Je suis tombée sur Jacob et maintenant tu m'as trouvée ! »

Edward baissait les yeux vers moi et son regard se radoucissait.

« Combien de verres as-tu bu ? »

« Euh, j'en sais rien ? Alice voulait faire plein de shots parce que Jasper en fait et elle veut les faire aussi. »

Il levait les yeux au ciel et je ramenai mon regard sur sa mâchoire, laquelle était juste en face de mon visage. Je me penchai en avant et posai mes lèvres sur sa gorge, gémissant au gout salé de sa peau. Son bras se resserrait autour de ma taille et sa main droite venait se poser sur ma nuque, me gardant contre lui. Je souriais et lui mordillais la peau pendant qu'il passait ses doigts dans les cheveux à la base de mon cou.

« Black. »

Je me dégageai de son étreinte, confuse. Qu'est-ce qui était noir ? J'étais en train de lui sucer le cou et il me citait des couleurs ? Il était en train de sourire fièrement à quelque chose par-dessus ma tête.

_C'est quoi ce délire ? C'est l'heure des bisous ! L'heure des bisous avec MOI…regarde-MOI !_

La masse imposante d'Emmett venait se placer juste à côté d'Edward et Alice, Rose et Jasper sortaient de la foule de corps qui dansaient.

J'avais la tête qui tournait quand les faisceaux des stroboscopes s'accéléraient. Ce délire se transformait en une espèce de séquence de rêve et je n'aimais pas du tout ça.

« Edward. Je ne me sens pas très bien. »

Il baissait de nouveau les yeux vers moi et enlevait sa main de mon cou pour toucher ma joue.

« Tu vas être malade ? »

« Non, c'est juste ma tête…elle me fait tout bizarre. Mon estomac va bien. »

Il hochait la tête.

« Vas avec Rose et Alice. Je dois parler à Black. »

Je regardai bêtement vers Jacob et réalisai que c'était lui le monochrome dont Edward parlait.

« Non. Je veux rester ici. Hé! Il a dit que James le cowboy était ici. »

« Quoi? »

« James est le cowboy et lui c'est Tonto. »

Edward étouffait un rire et levait les yeux vers Jacob qui se frottait la nuque, embarrassé. Emmett scrutait la foule, sans nulle doute en train de chercher James.

« Est-ce que King est là, lui aussi? » Demandait Emmett.

« Non, il n'est pas là et il a conseillé à James de rester loin aussi mais tu sais comment il est. » Répondait Jacob. Edward m'attirait contre son côté et je me raidissais. Je levais les yeux vers son visage. Il avait l'air méchant.

« Donne-moi une bonne raison pour laquelle je ne devrais pas te défoncer pour l'avoir touchée. »

« J'étais en train de m'excuser. Je ne voulais pas offenser qui que ce soit. »

« Bella, vas avec Alice. »

« Ce n'est pas un chien. Tu ne peux pas lui donner des ordres comme bon te semble. » Lui rétorquait Jacob, d'un ton méprisant.

« Bella, vas avec Alice, maintenant. »

Je soufflai, vexée et enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille.

« Tu as dis qu'on allait s'amuser ce soir. Pas de bagarre. »

_Pleurnicheuse, pleurnicheuse, pleurnicheuse..._

« Elle a raison Edward, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. » Intervenait Jasper.

Je me réjouissais de son accord et essayai d'envoyer un petit sourire satisfait à Edward sauf que son visage était en train de virer de nouveau au rouge.

_Vite...distrais-le!_

Alors, sur mon petit nuage ivre, lequel devenait plus épais à cet instant, je posai ma main sur le pénis d'Edward à travers son pantalon et serrai légèrement. Il sursautait et posait des yeux immenses sur moi. Je me mordais la lèvre et rougissais mais avant d'être trop inquiète à ce sujet, _Hey Ya_ d'Outkast débutait et je commençai à chanter et à sautiller à côté d'Edward...avec ma main...toujours sur son sexe.

_Tu lui as juste...je ne voulais pas dire qu'il fallait que tu...hahahahahahaha._

« Mon bébé ne me trompe pas parce qu'elle m'aime tellement et ça j'en suis sûuuuuur...!Uh, mais est-ce qu'elle le veut vraiment mais elle ne supporte pas de me voir prendre la pooorte....!N'essaie pas de nier le sentiment parce que la seule pensée est en train de me tuuuer...!Uh, merci mon Dieu pour maman et papa qu'ils soient restés ensemble malgré tout parce qu'on ne sait pas comment...! Heeeeey Yaaaa! »

« Bella, qu'est ce que tu fais? » Il était carrément amusé.

« Je te distrais?»

Emmett éclatait de rire et Jasper hennissait doucement pendant que Rose et Alice se sentaient gênées. Bon d'accord, je n'y allais pas en douceur, et alors. Il n'était plus rouge du tout.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de te ramener à la maison, bébé. Black, on reparlera de ça plus tard. Vas chercher ton...euh cowboy et tire-toi. »

Jacob grimaçait et acquiesçait, faisant demi-tour mais avant qu'il ne puisse se fondre dans la foule, quelqu'un criait, nous figeant tous.

« TONTO! Où est mon Tonto?! »

James arrivait en fanfaronnant. Il vacillait et riait comme un dingue.

« Tonto! Ah, tu es là. »

James était vêtu d'un jean moulant noir, de bottes noires, une chemise rouge avec des broderies blanches, et un chapeau de cowboy noir. Il portait une fausse ceinture de cowboy avec des revolvers en plastique de chaque côtés, dans leurs étuis. Souriant, il passait un bras derrière les épaules de Jacob et renversait sa bière.

« Arrêtes de m'appeler Tonto. » Rétorquait Jacob.

« Oh bon sang, achètes-toi un sens de l'humour. Tu es le Tonto de mon Clint Eastwood. »Bredouillait James.

« Ça n'a absolument aucun sens. Tonto était avec le ranger solitaire (_The Lone Ranger, série TV américaine de 1949_) ce qui était débile parce que s'il avait Tonto, il n'était plus seul. » Je pouvais voir Jacob perdre patience. Je me sentais toujours un peu mal pour lui.

Je rigolai de Jacob et Edward me serrait plus fort alors que _Cupid's Chokehold_ s'échappait des hauts parleurs. Je me balançai et chantai le premier vers à Edward, lequel je pouvais l'affirmer essayait de ne pas rire et m'ignorait.

Ils étaient tous là à se tenir debout en cercle et à se fixer les uns les autres. Emmett faisait un pas en avant pour mettre fin à la confrontation. Je me penchai en avant, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour recommencer à sucer le cou d'Edward. Il sentait l'alcool et le citron vert.

« Ok, tous les deux vous devez partir, c'est ma fête et vous n'étiez pas invités. »

James faisait un petit sourire à Emmett mais ce dernier retombait rapidement quand Jasper se rapprochait pour venir se mettre à côté de lui.

« Je crois que ce serait dans votre intérêt de vous en aller. Maintenant. »

Je posais justement mon regard sur Jasper. Il était vraiment d'un calme effrayant. Jetant un coup d'œil à Edward pour évaluer sa réaction à toute cette histoire, je remarquai un joli petit suçon rouge sur son cou et étais obligée de rire. Une bonne chose que tout le monde ne me prêtait pas attention. Enfin, tout le monde sauf Jacob. Je me tournai et le voyait en train de me regarder avec des yeux tristes. »

« Black...t'es en train de dépasser les bornes. »

La voix d'Edward était basse mais ferme et j'en avais des frissons.

« Je veux rentrer à la maison maintenant, Edward. »

J'avais voulu le dire de manière sexy mais je pense que ça penchait plus vers le pleurnichement et l'ennui.

Il regardait Emmett qui hochait la tête dans une sorte de code masculin et ils raccompagnaient tous James et Jacob à la porte. Je marchai derrière Edward qui tenait ma main dans une poigne de fer pendant qu'Alice tenait mon autre main et que Rose lui tenait la sienne. Nous étions un petit train humain se déplaçant vers la sortie. Edward attrapait nos manteaux et commençait à les distribuer. Il prenait le temps de boutonner le mien jusqu'en haut avant de me plaquer contre son côté et nous entrainer vers la porte. Tout le monde restait derrière et Alice faisait en sorte de me dire, très bruyamment, qu'elle me raconterait tout sur le reste de la soirée, le lendemain.

Je regardai Edward passer un coup de fil pour un taxi, fascinée par ses doigts alors qu'ils amenaient son téléphone contre son oreille.

« Edward... »

Il me regardait avec un sourcil relevé alors qu'il leur communiquait l'adresse.

« Je veux rentrer à la maison et te faire l'amour. »

Ses yeux s'agrandissaient et ce stupide petite sourire moqueur s'étendait sur ses lèvres.

« Ok. »

« Ok? Je viens juste de te dire que je voulais te faire l'amour et tout ce que j'obtiens c'est un ok? Est-ce que t'es bourré? »

« Je suis un petit peu éméché, oui. »

« Est-ce que tu pourras toujours...le faire? »

Ses sourcils se relevaient soudainement et se fronçaient immédiatement.

« Bella, chérie, je peux le faire en étant complètement défoncé et évanoui et juste pour ton petit commentaire, je vais exagérer à quel point je peux _bien_ le faire lorsque je suis ivre. »

_Gagnéééééééé._

Je lui faisais un petit sourire et sautillai sur place mais m'arrêtai au bout d'une minute quand mes chaussures me serraient. Un taxi arrivait et Edward nous jetait dedans avant de donner notre destination au chauffeur. Pendant que je déboutonnai mon manteau, il se penchait pour murmurer dans mon oreille.

« Alors, est-ce que tu portes des jarretelles? »

« Oui, mais je ne porte pas de culotte... »

« Cinquante dollars de plus si vous nous y conduisez en cinq minutes. »

Le taxi cahotait et nous tournions sur une route résidentielle avant de retourner sur la principale. Quand nous arrivions à l'appartement, Edward lançait un billet de cent dollars au chauffeur et me trainait jusqu'en haut des marches sans se retourner. Je rigolai puis riais quand il frappait le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Juste au moment où les portes se refermaient, j'étais pressée contre le métal froid et ses lèvres étaient sur ma gorge, ses mains sur mes genoux, remontant, encore, encore et encore...

« Nom de Dieu, tu ne mentais pas. »

Je riais et palpai son sexe bien dur, caressant doucement alors que je lui léchai l'oreille.

« Mmmm, tu as si bon gout. »

« Oh putain... »

Je décollai du sol pendant un instant avant que je ne réalise que mes jambes étaient enroulées autour de sa taille et que son érection se frottait contre mon entre-jambes. Edward empoignait mon cou et me tournait la tête de manière à pouvoir m'embrasser. Nous étions effrénés et nécessiteux, tirant et se frottant l'un sur l'autre.

Quand les portes commençaient s'ouvrir, il me décollait de la paroi de l'ascenseur et marchait le long du couloir avant de me presser contre la porte et de chercher ses clés dans sa poche. J'attaquai son cou et tirai brutalement sur la cravate en soie, voulant plus de terrain à explorer.

La porte s'ouvrait et nous titubions à l'intérieur. Edward claquait la porte et fermait le verrou avant de me porter dans l'appartement sombre et tout droit dans la chambre.

Il me laissait tomber sur le lit et commençait à déboutonner le reste du manteau avant de le faire glisser de mes épaules. Je me levai et saisissais les bords de la robe et la retirai par-dessus ma tête, la jetant derrière le dos d'Edward.

J'étais ravie du rougeoiement induit par l'alcool ou il aurait su que j'étais en train de rougir. Le soutien-gorge noir et blanc en dentelle que je portai était extrêmement révélateur. Je sentais les perles froides contre ma poitrine et mon ventre alors qu'elles se balançaient lentement et l'air frais sur mes cuisses mouillées. Je retirai le bandeau puis tournai mon attention sur ses vêtements. Je jetai un œil à son visage et remarquai que ses yeux étaient figés sur mes seins.

Une fois sa veste retirée et sa cravate déserrée, il reprenait ses esprits et m'écrasait contre lui. Je frottai mes seins contre son torse, tripotant désespérément les boutons de sa chemise car j'avais besoin de sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Il se dégageait de notre étreinte pendant un court instant et empoignait les pans de sa chemise la tirant brutalement ouverte, les fils s'arrachant et les boutons s'envolant.

_Bon sang, ça coutait cher ça aussi...tant pis._

Ses doigts s'acharnaient autour de sa ceinture et l'arrachaient, la tirant violemment en dehors des passages de ceinture avant de s'en débarrasser. Je m'asseyais sur le lit et me penchai en avant, retirant rapidement les boutons et la fermeture éclair, tirant son pantalon et son boxer vers le bas en un seul mouvement. Alors qu'il allait retirer le chapeau, je lui saisissais le poignet et secouai la tête.

« Garde-le, s'il te plait... »

Il souriait et me poussait sur le lit, rampant au-dessus de moi, embrassant mes épaules et frottant ses mains de haut en bas le long de mes côtés. En un mouvement fluide, elles glissaient sous mon dos et mon soutien-gorge glissait de mes épaules.

« Nom de Dieu, tu es magnifique. »

C'était doux et je l'aimai vraiment de me dire ça mais putain j'étais complètement excitée...et juste...tremblante de désir pour lui. Ce chapeau me rendait plus qu'impatiente.

« J'ai besoin de toi...tout de suite. » Haletai-je.

Il glissait en moi en un mouvement ferme et j'arquai le dos, enroulant mes jambes autour de lui, et gémissant.

« S'il te plait... »

« S'il te plait quoi bébé? Dis-moi. »

« Je...je ne joue...à aucun petits jeux ce soir. Baises-moi c'est tout. »

Grognant, il saisissait ma jambe gauche et la passait par-dessus son épaule, caressant mon mollet couvert par le bas et se mettant lui-même à genoux. Je le regardai, ce chapeau tourné sur le côté et dirigé vers le bas, me cachant ses yeux. Mon esprit était embrouillé et mes yeux se plissaient tellement que je pouvais à peine le voir. Son visage se tordait quand l'angle changeait et avant même de pouvoir l'encourager à continuer, il commençait ses va-et-vient. Pénétration après pénétration, plus fort et plus vite, mes gémissements se changeaient en petit cris doux. Chaque fois que je le sentais entièrement en moi, la résistance, et la chaleur, ma respiration se saccadait et je pouvais me sentir en train d'approcher de mon excitation.

« Tu...étais...carrément...exceptionnelle....ce soir. » Il ponctuait chaque mot d'une pénétration.

« Si...sacrément...magnifique. »

Je grognai et le saisissais, ma jambe glissant le long de son bras, mon genou accroché à son coude. Je m'agrippai à lui alors que mon orgasme me frappait. Je criai son nom à haute voix et balançai mes hanches, voulant prolonger la sensation.

Je l'entendais marmonner quelque chose dans mon cou alors qu'il se déversait en moi, le bord en velours de son chapeau frottant mon oreille.

« Putain, c'était incroyable. » Grognait-il.

« Je veux bien te croire. »

Il riait et se redressait pour reposer sur ses genoux entre mes jambes. Tout doucement, il me retirait mes chaussures puis les bas, avec le porte jarretelle avant que je ne lui enlève son chapeau.

Après que nous nous soyons mis sous les couvertures, et que mon corps soit allongé sur le sien, je sentais sa respiration ralentir et ses mains s'immobilisaient dans mon dos. Je souriais contre son torse et fermai mes propres yeux. Ce soir avait été bien. J'avais bu, je m'étais saoulée, j'avais dansée, et arrêté une catastrophe, tout en étant tout de même restée chanceuse. Tout se mettait en place. Jasper et Edward s'entendaient de nouveau, Rose se trouvait être une personne gentille, Alice et moi étions toujours aussi cool et Edward s'en sortait bien à l'entrainement.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que je sentais que quelque chose d'horrible était sur le point d'arriver?

* * *

**Et voilà, c'était ce fameux chapitre 14 tant attendu. :-)**

**J'espère que tout le monde est bien tombé sur le cul parce que pas de James, ni de Jacob, ni de King, ni de Phil et encore moi de Rosalie pour retrouver Bella au parc.**

**Je peux vous garantir quand dans la semaine et demie d'attente que j'avais eu pour lire ce chapitre en VO, je m'en étais imaginé des scénarios mais Jasper n'était jamais dedans...lol**

**En tout cas, un grand merci à tous car vous avez fait explosé ma boite mail avec des commentaires tous plus géniaux les uns que les autres. Plus de 100 commentaires pour ce chapitre. Incroyable.**

**C'était un véritable bonheur de vous lire. J'ai beaucoup ri et je mourrai vraiment d'envie de vous avouer la suite en trois ligne par MP mais non, il ne fallait pas. mdr**

**Ce chapitre est moins long que le précédent mais quand même, s'ils deviennent tous plus longs les uns que les autres...où va t'on? lol**

**M'en vais prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil....bien méritée ;-)  
**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre**

**~ Rachel ~**


	15. Tu m’appartiens

_***** PETIT RAPPEL : Je ne suis en aucun cas l'auteur de cette histoire, je ne suis que la traductrice. Cette histoire appartient à Nobloodnofoul et je tente de traduire au plus prés de son texte, sans trop faire de mot à mot. *****_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapitre 15 – Tu m'appartiens**

Point de vue d'Edward

Mes muscles se détendaient sous le jet d'eau chaude alors que je me frottai pour me débarrasser de la sueur et de la crasse. L'entrainement d'aujourd'hui s'était bien passé et j'étais de retour au top de ma forme. Emmett était excité et Jasper était surprit que j'ai réussi à rebondir aussi rapidement. La vapeur de la douche tournait autour de moi alors que je lavai mes cheveux et me rinçai rapidement. Je m'étais séché, habillé et sortais de la pièce en moins de dix minutes. Jetant un œil à mon portable, je calculai qu'il me restait encore quarante cinq minutes avant que Bella ne termine son travail et je pourrai nous ramener tous les deux à la maison. Je m'entrainai non-stop depuis la fête d'Halloween. Je partais tôt le matin et quand je rentrai à la maison elle était déjà endormie. Cela faisait des semaines que nous n'avions pas convenablement profité l'un de l'autre.

_C'est un code pour dire des semaines sans sexe._

J'avais de gros projets avec elle pour ce soir, dans lesquels nous ne devions rien faire…à part faire des trucs ensemble.

Je marmonnai un salut à quelques un des mecs quittant l'annexe et tournai dans le couloir faiblement éclairé qui menait au bureau d'Emmett. J'entrai dans la petite pièce et voyais Jasper perché sur le bureau, ils étaient tous les deux au milieu de ce qui semblait être une discussion animée.

« Edward…on ne t'attendait pas aussi tôt. »

Je plissai les yeux en direction de Jasper et me tournai pour regarder Emmett. Il était généralement plus facile à lire. Comme je le suspectai, ses yeux étaient posés sur le téléphone en face de lui, évitant mon regard de manière habile.

« Emmett ? »

« Je viens d'avoir d'autres nouvelles. »

« Crachez le morceau bon sang. » Rétorquai-je en grinçant des dents. J'avais horreur qu'on me ménage.

« King a misé beaucoup sur ce combat. Il a été jusqu'à faire entrer dans le jeu des personnes de New York, Los Angeles, et Las Vegas. Ils vont tous faire le déplacement pour voir ce dont King n'arrête pas de parler. Ils ont amélioré les gains… »

« Combien ? »

« Cinq cent mille dollars sur le gagnant. » Sa voix était si faible que je ne l'avais presque pas entendu. Mes yeux sondaient Jasper et il hochait la tête d'un air sévère.

« Donc, King s'attend à gagner. Il ne va pas miser autant d'argent sur James s'il ne le pense pas. » Murmurai-je.

Cette fois-ci Jasper prenait la parole.

« Non, Edward, les potes de King ne parient pas tous sur James. Certains parient sur toi. »

Mes sourcils se redressaient instantanément et je soufflai légèrement. C'était un bien étrange revirement de situation, les potes de King pariaient contre lui.

« Autre chose. » Commençait Emmett.

« …le vainqueur est sélectionné pour un combat sponsorisé à Vegas qui aura lieu dans un an à partir de maintenant. Tous frais payés avec droit de véto sur l'adversaire. »

Ça mettait en défaut mes plans. Je soupirai et me laissait retomber dans une des chaises pliantes face au bureau. Comment allai-je bien pouvoir expliquer à Emmett que je n'envisageai pas de faire cela une année de plus ? Comment dire à mon meilleur ami que je ne voulais plus lui faire gagner de l'argent de cette manière ? Je savais ce qu'il ferait. Je savais ce qu'il dirait. Emmett essaierait de me convaincre que je devais me battre. Que me battre était un moyen sûr de gagner ma vie. Il ne voudrait pas laisser tomber tout ça. Dire maintenant, que mes plans avaient changés sur le long terme ne ferait pas qu'inquiéter Emmett mais risquait sans doute aussi d'énerver Jasper. C'était ce qui l'effrayait depuis que je fréquentai Bella.

« Emmett, je veux seulement faire ce combat pour le moment. Je ne sais même pas ce que je serais en train de faire dans un an. »

Et aussitôt que les mots quittaient ma bouche, je savais que j'avais eu tort. J'avais déconné royalement.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par 'Je ne sais même pas ce que je serais en train de faire dans un an' ? Tu seras en train de te battre. Tu seras en train de t'entrainer et nous ferons ce que nous avons toujours fait depuis ces …merde, combien d'années déjà, quatre n'est-ce pas ? Edward, dis-moi que tu ne penses tout de même pas à arrêter ? Edward… ? »

« J'ai seulement…non, je ne pense pas à arrêter. Tout ce que je dis, c'est que l'avenir est incertain. Il n'y a qu'à voir, j'ai déjà mal au crâne rien que de penser à ce combat-là. Je ne peux pas faire ça éternellement, il faut que je commence à réfléchir à ce je ferai quand je ne pourrai plus me battre. »

Il hochait la tête et alors qu'il était toujours inquiet au sujet de ma remarque, il était suffisamment apaisé pour ne plus me poser aucune question.

« Je suppose que nous pouvons parler de ça plus tard. Je dois aller afficher les horaires pour la semaine prochaine. »

Emmett se levait et se glissait hors du bureau. Jasper n'avait pas bougé depuis que j'étais entré dans la pièce et j'avais du mal à le regarder. Il soupirait et se penchait en arrière, se redressant et fixant le plafond, ses mains posées sur le bureau pour se soutenir.

« Quand j'ai commencé à me battre, je l'ai fais parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais pas trouver de boulot en faisant autre chose. J'étais bon au combat, j'aimais l'exutoire. J'ai fais des connaissances. Et j'ai fais des erreurs. Me battre et être sur le ring, ont fait de moi qui je suis aujourd'hui. Je n'aurai peut-être jamais rencontré Alice, je ne t'aurai peut-être jamais rencontré. Je me suis battu parce que je voulais manger, dormir dans un lit, et survivre. Quand le moment est venu où j'étais stable, j'ai continué à me battre. Mais jour après jour, je réalisai que je n'avais rien à offrir à personne avec la vie que je vivais. Un jour, je me suis réveillé et je n'avais plus envie de me battre. Ensuite je t'ai rencontré et tu _avais besoin_ de te battre. Tu avais besoin de juste…te libérer. Alors, je t'ai aidé et en faisant cela, j'ai ressenti une profonde réussite. Je ressentais le fait d'avoir aidé quelqu'un. Je pense que cette décision est sans doute la meilleure chose que tu pourrais envisager. J'ai su dés l'instant où tu es entré ici le jour où Bella commençait à travailler, qu'elle était bien pour toi. Tu n'as plus uniquement toi-même à qui penser maintenant, Edward. Emmett est un grand garçon et il sera peut-être inquiet que tu veuilles arrêter, mais il comprendra. Il n'aura pas le choix avec Rose qui le tient par les couilles comme elle le fait. Il faudra qu'il prenne lui aussi une décision.

Le truc c'est que je me retrouve un peu en toi, Edward. Si je peux venir à bout de la colère, de la rage, alors tu le peux également. Tu as de bien meilleures motivations maintenant que j'en avais. Il y a autre chose dans la vie que de se faire tabasser, et de tabasser quelqu'un d'autre. Il y a autre chose dans ce monde que de pousser ton corps. J'en sais quelque chose.

Je ne prendrai pas tes décisions à ta place. Bon Dieu, je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que tu attendes de moi. Mais je te soutiendrai peu importe la décision que tu prendras. »

Je hochai la tête, un peu surpris et plutôt content que Jasper me soutienne. Il souriait et se levait de manière fluide pour quitter la pièce. Je restai assis là quelques minutes de plus avant de réaliser que Bella avait fini de travailler et que nous pouvions rentrer à la maison et passer le weekend à abuser l'un de l'autre.

J'arrachai mon sac de sport du sol et sortais du bureau comme une flèche pour retrouver Bella. Alors que je me rapprochai de l'annexe, je pouvais entendre sa voix au loin.

« Écoutes, je me fiche pas mal de ce que tu veux. Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Si n'importe lequel d'entre eux t'attrapent ici, ils vont te défoncer la gueule. Tu as eu de la chance qu'Edward n'ait pas eu de temps libre pour te traquer suite au coup que tu m'as fais à Halloween. J'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses. Va t'en c'est tout! »

J'étais en train de me rapprocher, trottant rapidement en direction de sa voix. Elle était perturbée et j'avais une assez bonne idée de la personne sur qui elle criait.

« Écoutes, je veux juste m'assurer que tu vas bien. Si quoi que ce soit...je veux dire s'il se passe quelque chose, comme par exemple si tu es avec Masen parce qu'il te retiens en te faisant du chantage, tu peux me le dire. Je peux t'aider. »

« Quo...tu...doux Jésus, il faut que tu partes tout de suite. Je ne peux même pas...je ne peux même pas répondre à ça. Je n'ai absolument rien tout de suite qui serait assez sensé pour répondre à ça...va t'en c'est tout. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. »

« Oh, je t'en prie, il te donnait des ordres comme à un chien. Les filles comme toi ne rencontrent tout simplement pas les mecs comme lui en prenant un café. Je peux t'aider, laisse-moi seulement une chance de le faire. Si c'est de l'argent, j'en ai plein de côté... »

« Attends excuse-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as dis..._les filles comme moi_? Qu'est-ce que _ça_ signifie au juste? Quel genre de fille crois-tu que je sois? Qui a fait de toi mon protecteur? Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu autant de ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver? »

« Je...et bien je veux dire que, je...ne voulais pas insinuer que tu étais une mauvaise personne. Je t'aime bien. Je pense que tu es...et bien, je t'aime bien. »

« Alors ça, ça n'a pas de prix! Vraiment, c'est carrément... » Je l'entendais s'interrompre dans sa phrase. J'arrivai au bout du couloir et je m'arrêtai net. Bella était toute rouge et ses cheveux avaient été relevés en une queue de cheval. Les manches courtes de son teeshirt étaient remontées au-dessus de ses épaules, le bas du teeshirt resserré en un nœud, accentuant sa taille fine. Le vieux jean usé qu'elle avait lui moulait les fesses et les faisait ressortir. Je la regardai alors que son visage luisait de sueur et ses yeux étaient durs comme des diamants.

_Ça c'est ma nana. _

Black s'avançait d'un pas vers elle et levait sa main, la tendant vers son visage. Avant même que je ne bouge, elle la repoussait en ouvrant des yeux immenses.

« Mais bordel, tu croyais faire quoi là?! Ne me touches pas. Le petit délire de chevalier en armure que t'es en train de faire commence sérieusement à me faire perdre patience. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide et non pas que ce soit tes affaires, mais je suis avec Edward parce que je l'aime et pas parce qu'il me retient en me faisant du chantage. Maintenant, si tu n'es pas parti dans les dix prochaines secondes, je ferai venir quelqu'un pour te faire dégager. Et je ne déconne pas. »

Je le regardai alors que ses lèvres se resserraient en une ligne ferme, sa mâchoire se tendait, et ses épaules se redressaient. Je savais exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Il allait essayer de l'embrasser. Une part de moi-même avait envie de la regarder le frapper en plein visage mais l'autre part...la part qui portait un pagne et une massue, refusait catégoriquement de le laisser faire.

« Black! C'est quoi ce bordel?! »

La tête de Bella se tournait instantanément sur le côté et elle regardait avec soulagement alors que je marchai tranquillement vers eux. Il avait l'air trop énervé pour être effrayé mais je savais que c'était là-dedans. Black avait peur de se battre en général, il était carrément terrifié de se battre contre moi. Depuis que j'avais battu son gars, Sam, l'an dernier, il m'avait toujours évité. Je le regardai alors qu'il vérifiait ses options et je saisissais Bella par la taille, l'attirant contre mon côté. Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, je le coupai.

« Tire-toi de ma salle de sport. C'est le dernier avertissement que tu auras jamais de ma part. Parle-lui de nouveau...si jamais tu la regardes mal, je ferai en sorte que toi et Sam ayez des cicatrices assorties. »

Il restait figé alors que mes mots pénétraient son cerveau. La testostérone circulait en moi avec fureur et combinée à l'adrénaline de mon entrainement, j'étais dans un mode combat de coq.

_Bella = mienne._

La saisissant brutalement autour de la taille, je la hissai par-dessus mon épaule et lançait un dernier regard furieux à Jacob avant de me retourner et de me diriger vers les bureaux. Bella ne faisait pas un bruit autre qu'un halètement surprit. Elle savait pourquoi j'avais fais ça et je savais qu'un peu plus tard, elle me le ferait payer au centuple. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que je puisse arriver à l'appartement sans m'en prendre plein les oreilles.

« Bella, rappelles-toi ce que j'ai dis. Je serais là si tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui te traite comme une _personne_. »

Mes pieds s'arrêtaient avant même que mon cerveau ne parvienne à trouver une réponse. Je me retournai, regardant Black avec une telle colère qu'il tressaillait. Je glissai lentement Bella au sol, la reposant gentiment sur ses pieds. Elle s'agrippait à ma taille, me suppliant silencieusement de ne pas me battre avec lui. Je saisissais son cou brutalement avec une main, sa taille avec l'autre et regardai les yeux meurtriers de Black tout le long. En prenant un malin plaisir, je baissai ma tête et l'embrassai. Ma langue écartait ses lèvres et je revendiquai brutalement sa bouche. Je souriais aux poings serrés de Black avant de me dégager, jetant Bella de nouveau par-dessus mon épaule et lui tapant la fesse avec un claquement bruyant. Bella poussait un cri perçant et je souriais sombrement vers lui.

« Si quelqu'un est le chien dans cette relation, c'est moi. » Je me retournai et reprenais notre chemin hors de l'annexe, dans un besoin désespéré de trouver une pièce privée.

Une fois que j'étais hors de son champ de vision, j'accélérai mon allure jusqu'au bout du couloir sombre. J'atteignais la salle de préparation que nous utilisions avant les combats et poussai la porte. Je laissai tomber mon sac de sport et posai Bella sur le bureau, l'embrassant rudement avant qu'elle puisse parler. Je tripotai son teeshirt, sa taille, le bouton et la fermeture éclair de son jean. J'avais besoin d'enlever tout ça. Et j'avais besoin d'enlever tout ça maintenant.

« J'ai besoin de toi. Je ne peux pas attendre qu'on rentre à la maison. » Respirai-je contre son cou. Elle gémissait et relevait ses hanches une fois que j'avais baissé la fermeture éclair et je tirai son jean jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il bloquait au niveau de ses chaussures mais c'était suffisant à ses jambes pour s'écarter et pour me permettre d'entrer. En un mouvement rapide, mon short de sport était baissé et je la pénétrai. Le bureau bancal grinçait et grognait sous notre poids, mes genoux se cognant contre le devant à chaque poussée en elle. Mes bouts de doigts s'agrippaient à ses hanches, appuyant dans la chair moelleuse et je voulais lui faire des bleus. Je voulais mes empreintes digitales sur son corps. Un souffle sévère s'échappait de mon nez alors que je plongeai en elle encore et encore. Je la tirai en avant afin que ses fesses soient au bord du bureau, me permettant d'entrer plus profondément.

Elle était relevée sur son coude avec un bras passé autour de mon cou, son visage pressé contre ma poitrine alors qu'elle criait et gémissait pour en avoir plus.

_Baiser. Baiser. Baiser. Plus. Plus. Plus. Mienne. Mienne. Mienne._

Je grognai et la repoussai à plat sur le bureau. Son visage était rouge et ses cheveux en bataille alors qu'ils sortaient de leur élastique. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et brillants. Je regardai le rougeoiement de ses joues augmenter et descendre en dessous du col de son teeshirt. J'avais besoin de voir ce rougeoiement.

J'empoignai l'ourlet de son teeshirt et le tirai brutalement vers le haut. Elle se tortillait et essayait de le retirer mais je la repoussai avant qu'elle n'y parvienne, laissant le teeshirt retroussé sous ses aisselles. Je regardai ma main pressée contre la peau de son ventre, mes hanches toujours en train de la pénétrer, je la glissai plus haut pour prendre son sein en coupe et le malaxer. Sa tête se tournait sur le côté alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre. Malgré la rapidité de mes mouvements et mon irrésistible besoin de la revendiquer, de me rassurer que je l'avais, je pouvais toujours sentir ses déclencheurs. Je pouvais sentir ses parois commencer à palpiter et je voulais qu'elle me regarde quand elle jouirait.

Je relâchai son sein et ma main semblait anormalement large et calleuse sur sa gorge lisse. Ça me faisait me sentir plus fort, possessif, et bordel, ça me faisait me sentir viril. Je l'empoignai gentiment, toujours conscient d'être prudent avec elle, et lui tournait la tête pour qu'elle me regarde. Elle gémissait de nouveau et un cri étouffé s'échappait alors qu'elle se courbait contre ma main, agrippant les bords du bureau.

« Regarde moi quand tu jouis. Je veux que tu me regardes et je veux t'entendre dire mon nom. Putain, tu ferais même mieux de le crier. Tu...m'appartiens. Bella, _regarde-moi_! »

Ses yeux transperçaient les miens et je trouvai que la vue de mon pénis pénétrant sa fente humide et ma main posée sur sa gorge était la chose la plus érotique que je n'avais jamais vue. Elle clignait des yeux et sa respiration se saccadait avant qu'elle hurle mon nom encore et encore à nouveau. Je serrai les dents, attendant qu'elle se soit libérée avant de m'exciter à mon tour. Juste quelques instants de plus et je me laisserai aller. Son orgasme se déversait sur moi et mes pénétrations devenaient irrégulières et courtes, je ne voulais pas être hors d'elle, je voulais rester en elle pour toujours. Mon gland m'élançait une fois, deux fois, et je me sentais cracher en elle.

« Bella...putain...putain...mienne. Putain... »

Sa chaleur fluide pompant autour de mon pénis et les contre-coups de son plaisir se contractant me faisaient tourner la tête alors que le sang affluait de nouveau vers mon cerveau.

« Edward... »

Je levais ma tête de sa poitrine pour la regarder avec pénitence.

« C'était...incroyable. »

Je souriais à son émerveillement et me glissai hors d'elle, l'aidant à remettre ses vêtements. Nous ne parlions pas alors que j'attrapai mes affaires et glissai un bras autour de sa taille avant de quitter la pièce. Black avait quitté l'annexe quand nous sortions du bâtiment et montions dans la Volvo.

« Edward? Est-ce que tu vas bien? »

« Ouais, je euh...je veux dire que je suis désolé...mais je ne le suis pas, alors je vais me contenter de te demander si tu vas bien? »

« Je vais plus que bien. »

Je souriais au petit rire dans sa voix. Souriant comme des idiots, nous rentrions à la maison.

_Mienne. _

**_**_**

C'était Thanksgiving et j'en étais tellement énervé, ce n'en était même pas drôle. N'importe quel autre année, je m'en serais fichu mais cette année Bella cuisinait et je ne pouvais pas en manger. Cette tête de con de Jasper n'arrêtait pas de me rabâcher qu'il avait laissé couler que je boive à Halloween et qu'il m'avait laissé tranquille pour avoir manger quelques repas malsains, mais ce soir je ne pouvais rien manger à part du poulet et du riz.

_Carrément. Trop. Injuste._

Bella n'arrêtait pas de me jurer qu'elle me ferait au autre repas de Thanksgiving après le combat mais ce ne serait pas pareil. Alors j'étais assis là avec mon poulet insipide et mon putain de riz, regardant Emmett empiler de la farce et de la dinde qui sentait incroyablement bon sur son assiette, regardant Alice passer à Jasper un bol rempli de purée de pommes de terre onctueuse, regardant Rose mettre des patates douces sur son assiette et Bella poser un bol de haricots verts sur la table au milieu de plats variés et de la putain de sauce à la canneberge faite maison.

_Putain. Carrément. Trop. Injuste._

Alice ouvrait sa bouche bruyante pour dire que nous devrions faire le tour de la table et que chacun dise pourquoi il était reconnaissant avant de manger et je me sentais l'envie d'agir comme un crétin et de dire que j'aurai souhaité être reconnaissant pour de la fichue nourriture de Thanksgiving mais c'était le premier Thanksgiving de Bella avec nous, alors je ne le ruinerai pas, pour elle. Alice, bien sur, commençait la première.

« Ok, alors je suis reconnaissante d'avoir Jasper et je suis reconnaissante que nous soyons tous ensemble et d'avoir de nouvelles amies, Bella et Rose! »

Je souriais malgré mon humeur maussade et Jasper s'éclaircissait la gorge pour suivre son exemple.

« Et bien, je suis reconnaissant pour toute la nourriture, pour la bonne santé de tout le monde et d'avoir Alice bien sur. »

Je levais mes yeux au ciel et jetai un regard noir à mon poulet une fois encore. Emmett rigolait comme une fillette avant de parler, m'avertissant à l'avance de la connerie qu'il allait sortir.

« D'accord, alors je suis reconnaissant pour toute cette nourriture, évidemment. Je suis reconnaissant d'avoir Rosie qui est juste là. Je suis reconnaissant que la salle de sport tourne aussi bien et je suis reconnaissant pour les Magnums. »

Les sourcils d'Alice se fronçaient et je savais qu'elle était sur le point de tomber dans le piège d'Emmett.

« C'est quoi les Magnums? »

Les yeux d'Emmett s'illuminaient comme si c'était Noël au lieu du jour de la dinde et il aboyait un rire avant que Jasper ne lui gifle la tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas de ça chérie, je t'expliquerai plus tard. » Jasper réussissait à lui faire un regard qui lui faisait oublier sa question et je grognai.

_Expliquer mon cul, il va lui montrer._

« Euh, et bien je suis reconnaissante d'avoir de nouveaux amis et un nouveau départ. Et toute cette nourriture a l'air super, Bella. »

La réponse discrète de Rose nous ramenait tous à ce que nous étions en train de faire et je réalisai que c'était à mon tour de dire quelque chose.

« Je suis reconnaissant d'avoir Bella. » Disais-je tout simplement. Alice me regardait et penchait sa tête sur le côté.

« C'est tout? Juste Bella? »

« Qu'y a t'il d'autre? » Je savais que j'en remettais une couche mais j'espérai qu'en caressant Bella dans le sens du poil, elle me laisserait manger un peu des restes et ne dirait rien à Jasper. Ces deux-là étaient en train de devenir aussi liés que les doigts de la main ces jours-ci. Effectivement, alors que je tournai mon regard vers elle, ses yeux étaient en train de s'embuer et elle me souriait de manière très douce.

_Gagné, des restes!_

Je lui souriais en retour, soudainement beaucoup moins contrarié par mon poulet et mon riz insipides. Elle s'éclaircissait la gorge et baissait les yeux sur son assiette.

« Je suis reconnaissante d'avoir Edward et vous tous. Je n'ai jamais eu une véritable famille avant et c'est vraiment agréable. Je suis reconnaissante que tout le monde soit dans un bon endroit maintenant et que nous ayons tous eu cette occasion d'être ensemble. »

Il y avait un silence à table pendant un moment avant que Jasper ne marmonne un 'Amen' et nous commencions tous à manger. Bientôt, Bella et moi étions les seuls à ne pas être ivres à table et tout le monde était tellement rassasié, j'avais peur pour la nappe de Jasper et pour le projectile de vomi qu'elle risquait de connaitre.

J'aidai Bella à emballer quelques barquettes de nourriture pour emmener et nous disions nos 'bonne nuit' sans faire de bruit avant de nous en aller. Bella avait réussit à se dégager du projet d'Alice pour les soldes, ce que j'avais trouvé tordant alors qu'elles s'étaient affrontées l'une et l'autre avec des regards meurtriers.

Après avoir laissé Bella entrer dans l'appartement, je fermai la porte, la verrouillai et me dépêchai de la suivre dans la cuisine.

« Allez, juste une bouchée. S'il te plait? C'est injuste, tout le monde en a eut. Jasper n'en saura rien. »

« Edward... »

« S'il te plait, bébé? S'il te plait? »

Elle soupirait et retirait le couvercle d'une des barquettes avant de me la tendre avec une fourchette. Je lui arrachai des mains et l'embrassai rapidement avant de m'empiffrer de dinde et de farce. En gémissant de plaisir, je m'appuyai de nouveau contre le comptoir pour terminer le reste.

« Ohh monyeu, che ro mon. »

« Quoi? » Me demandait-elle en me tendant un verre de lait.

« J'ai dis, Oh Mon Dieu, c'est trop bon. »

Elle souriait d'un air suffisant et quittait la cuisine, me laissant manger ce que je pouvais avant de remettre le couvercle sur la barquette et la mettre au frigo. J'entrai dans la chambre où elle sortait du dressing vêtue de son pyjama. Je me déshabillai, ne laissant que mon boxer et nous nous blottissions dans le lit.

« T'es au courant que je ne mentirai pas à Jasper s'il me demande quelque chose à propos des restes? »

« Zut. Bella, de quel côté es-tu ici? Tu choisirais Jasper plutôt que moi? »

Elle rigolait et je souriais en sachant qu'elle mentirait pour moi. Elle ne me laisserait pas avoir des problèmes...elle ne le ferait pas?

« Bella... »

Ses rires s'intensifiaient et elle pressait son visage dans mon épaule.

_Putain._

« Va te faire voir. Très bien. Je m'en fiche, dis lui. »

Elle commençait à rire et m'embrassait le cou.

« Je ne balancerai pas. »

« Un peu que tu ne le feras pas. »

Elle m'embrassait sur la bouche et j'oubliai ce pourquoi j'étais inquiet. Me dégageant de notre étreinte un instant, je me souvenais de ce que j'allais lui dire.

« Hé, allons faire du shopping demain. Nous approchons de Noël. Nous pourrions acheter un sapin et des décorations et d'autres conneries. »

« Tu veux décorer? »

« Et bien, en fait, je n'ai encore jamais eu de sapin de Noël ici et je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de la dernière fois que j'ai fais quelque chose de festif. Je veux que nous ayons un agréable Noël.

_Parce que le nouvel an va craindre._

« Ok, je suis partante pour ça. Cela dit tu risques peut-être de changer d'avis demain, je peux devenir dingue en cherchant le sapin parfait. »

Je souriais et l'embrassai de nouveau.

_Je ne voudrai pas qu'elle soit autrement que comme cela._

******

Je me réveillai avec des frissons sur les épaules. Jetant un œil plus bas, je voyais Bella blottie contre mon torse avec la couette bordée jusqu'en haut de son cou, son visage enfoui dans mon aisselle. J'avais oublié de mettre en marche le chauffage hier soir quand nous étions rentré à la maison. Les rideaux étaient ouverts, laissant entrer une lumière bleuâtre-blanche. J'enroulai plus fermement mes bras autour de Bella et m'enfonçai dans le matelas avec elle, sans me rendormir mais laissant mon esprit vagabonder jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.

Cela semblait surréel de penser à quel point ma vie avait changée depuis qu'elle y était entré. J'étais réellement heureux à propos du Noël de cette année. Je voulais décorer. Je voulais le grand repas et me réveiller à cinq heures du mat' pour ouvrir les cadeaux et je voulais regarder nos gamins arracher les papiers cadeaux.

_Des gamins?_

Des gamins. Je voulais des gamins. Je voulais faire des bébés avec Bella. Je me demandai de quoi il auraient l'air. Auraient-ils mes cheveux et ses yeux? Aurions-nous un garçon ou une fille en premier? Je voulais avoir des enfants avec Bella. Je voulais créer un autre être humain avec elle. Je voulais la maison avec le jardin avec le chien et les étranges envies alimentaires. Je voulais de la normalité. Je voulais de la stabilité. J'étais heureux que ce soit l'époque de Noël.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rends si pensif? »

Je regardai plus bas, dans ses grands yeux marron. J'avais été aspiré dans le stupide vortex de futurs enfants si profondément que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était réveillée.

« Est-ce que tu veux des gamins un jour? »

Elle fronçait les sourcils vers moi et s'asseyait.

« Euh, tout de suite? »

« Non, pas 'tout de suite'. Un peu plus tard...un jour. Je veux faire des bébés avec toi un jour. »

Elle poussait un grand soupir et secouait un peu la tête.

« Pour être honnête avec toi, je n'y avais encore jamais pensé. Je ne suis pas contre le fait d'avoir des enfants mais ne penses-tu pas que nous devrions faire un pas à la fois. »

Et alors, je réalisai mon erreur. Mon stupide cul ne lui avait même pas encore dit que j'étais amoureux d'elle et j'étais là en train de lui parler de bébés.

« Bella... »

« Allez! Je suis excitée pour ce sapin! Tu as dis que nous allions aller acheter un sapin! »

******

Je souriais et sautait hors du lit dans le but de partager ma douche avec elle. Aujourd'hui allait être un bon jour. Je n'allais pas trop cogiter et si par chance le bon moment pour lui dire à quel point je l'aimai arrivait, je le dirai. Je n'allais pas trop y réfléchir.

Nous nous dirigions vers la porte, une heure plus tard, emmitouflés dans nos manteaux et nos bottes. Il avait commencé à neiger pendant la nuit et le sol était couvert d'à peu près deux centimètres et demi de gel. Je la menai à la Volvo et nous descendions la rue en directions des commerces pour acheter un sapin. Ils avaient de jolis sapins mais d'après Bella, ils n'avaient pas 'Le Bon'. Alors après trois parkings de supermarchés décevants et deux marchands au bord de la route, nous trouvions finalement le sapin parfait. Il était exactement pareil que tous les autres sapins. Je gardai la bouche fermée et n'en disais rien cependant. Je payai pour le sapin sans y réfléchir à deux fois et prenais rendez-vous pour le faire livrer plus tard. Il n'y avait même pas moyen que j'accroche ce truc sur la Volvo. J'avais mes limites.

L'exubérance de Bella pendant que nous achetions des décorations était hystérique. Apparemment, notre sapin allait être bordeaux et argent cette année, alors nous n'étions autorisés qu'à choisir des décorations dans ces deux couleurs. Bella remplissait le chariot de papier cadeau et de scotch, de guirlandes lumineuses, de guirlandes de Noël argentées, de couronnes....des trucs dont je ne savais pas que les sapins de Noël avaient besoin...comme des jupes?

Quand nous avions enfin terminés, le coffre de la Volvo était plein et nous rions tous les deux sans vraies raisons sur le parking.

« Hé, Alice m'a parlé de quelques boutiques que nous devrions aller voir, tu veux qu'on y aille aujourd'hui? »

Elle hochait la tête en se mordant la lèvre et je l'aidai à s'asseoir dans son siège. Le trajet n'était pas long mais la circulation était infernale dû à l'affluence de monde dans les commerces. Je ressentais un élan de compassion envers Jasper , il n'avait pas eut autant de chance pour échapper aux soldes avec Alice.

Nous nous promenions autour du centre commercial des antiquités de Edgewater pendant quelques temps avant que Bella ne dégote quelques robes et une parure de bijoux anciens pour Alice et une vieille montre à gousset pour Jasper avec de vieux livres dont je n'avais pas retenu les titres. Elle m'avait assuré qu'il les apprécierait. Bella voulait plus d'objets anciens alors nous étions allés au centre commercial des antiquités de Lincoln avant de le quitter pour descendre la rue.

Son visage était rose à cause du froid, ses yeux brillants et clairs alors que nous marchions d'un pas tranquille entre des mères et leurs enfants agités, des hommes d'affaires essayant de faire quelques achats de Noël tout en conversant sur leur téléphones portables et d'autres couples profitant simplement l'un de l'autre. C'était surréaliste pour moi de les regarder et de savoir que nous leur ressemblions. Bordel, j'étais tellement fou de cette fille que ce n'en n'était même pas drôle. Le simple fait de tenir sa main gantée dans la mienne m'envoyait un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale et un sourire insouciant se plaquait sur mon visage. Je me retrouvai inconsciemment en train de veiller sur elle, que ce soit en m'assurant qu'elle marchait bien du bon côté du trottoir, à l'écart de la circulation ou alors en la collant contre moi quand le vent se levait, je faisais en sorte qu'elle aille bien. La seule pensée qu'elle puisse aller mal m'envahissait l'esprit et me mettait dans une panique irrationnelle.

Que ferai-je si Bella n'allait pas bien? Que ferai-je si elle était blessée? Serai-je au moins capable de l'aider? Mais Bella n'était-elle pas blessée? N'y avait-il pas quelque chose qui la retenait? Les cauchemars, les sautes d'humeur, son indifférence pour certaines choses. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui faisait mal, quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas arranger à moins qu'elle m'en parle, _si_ toutefois elle m'en parlait un jour. Le resserrement dans ma poitrine et la façon dont mon estomac semblait inconfortable me faisaient hésiter dans mes pas pendant un millième de secondes.

« Ça va? Tu es devenu tout calme d'un seul coup. »

« Ouais, je vais bien. J'ai juste...j'étais en train de réfléchir. Tu te sens bien? On peut toujours retourner à la Volvo si tu es fatiguée de marcher. »

« Non, je m'amuse. Nous n'avons pas vraiment été nous balader ensemble depuis quelque temps. En plus, je crois que c'est un autre magasin d'antiquité là-bas. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et la suivait dans le magasin. Il y avait surtout des livres et de petites babioles.

« Je vais aller jeter un œil à la boutique d'à côté. Ça va aller ici? »

« Ouais... »

Je la regardai et grognai. Elle n'avait pas entendu un mot de ce que j'avais dis, son visage était enfoui dans un livre qui était aussi épais qu'une Bible.

« Bella... »

Elle relevait la tête brusquement et me regardait avec espoir.

« Je vais à côté. Ça va aller ici? »

« Ouais, je viendrai te retrouver dés que j'aurai terminé. »

Je lui souriais et retournai sous la neige puis levais les yeux sur l'enseigne du bâtiment.

'Hier' était peint sur le devant en lettres blanchies à la chaux. J'ouvrai la porte et entendais une cloche tinter. Une vieille femme sortait de l'arrière boutique et me souriait.

« Bonjour, très cher, puis-je vous aider à trouver quoi que ce soit? »

« Et bien, je cherche un cadeau pour ma petite amie. C'est notre premier Noël ensemble et je veux lui offrir quelque chose de spécial. Un bijou peut-être? Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

Elle riait et me faisait signe de la suivre.

« Parlez-moi de votre dame et je verrai ce que je peux avoir qui lui conviendrait. »

« Euh, et bien elle fait à peu près un mètre soixante ou soixante cinq avec les cheveux bruns et des yeux marron et... »

« Non très cher. Parlez-moi d'_elle_. »

Je regardai la femme quelques instants avant de souffler et de regarder derrière elle, fixant des yeux un vieux thermomètre Coca-Cola sur le mur.

« Elle est rayonnante. Elle est tout simplement...radieuse. Elle est tellement douce et attentionnée. Elle se préoccupe de tout le monde sauf d'elle-même. Elle est compréhensive et simple. Je veux dire qu'elle est simple du fait qu'elle n'attend jamais rien de personne. Elle donne et redonne et elle est tellement belle que ça fait mal parfois. Elle n'a aucune idée à quel point elle est superbe. Elle est si intelligente mais se sous-estime. Elle aime lire et elle est si passionnée par tout. Elle ressent les personnes. Elle essaie d'anticiper leurs besoins bien avant les siens. Elle est toujours en train de sacrifier son bonheur pour les autres. Elle est calme et timide et réservée. Elle a la façon de rougir la plus mignonne que vous n'ayez jamais vue. Elle a du répondant cela dit. Elle est dure à l'extérieur pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas mais elle est tellement douce de l'intérieur. Elle à l'esprit vif comme l'éclair quand il s'agit de répondre à quelqu'un. Elle peut réussir à me faire rire lorsque je veux pleurer et elle m'accepte pour ce que je suis et c'est si....incroyable que je l'ai trouvée...euh...qu'elle m'ait trouvé. Je ne peux pas vraiment la définir à sa juste valeur. Je ne peux pas vraiment...vous parler d'elle avec précision. Il faudrait que vous la rencontriez par vous même . »

Je baissai finalement les yeux vers la vieille femme pour la voir me sourire avec les larmes aux yeux.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle? »

« Bella...c'est ma Bella. » Soufflai-je.

La femme acquiesçait et se retournait pour aller derrière une vitrine de bijoux. Je baissai les yeux sur des rangées de bagues, de bracelets et de colliers, sans vraiment voir quoi que ce soit qui m'attire l'œil. Avant de pouvoir le lui dire, elle ouvrait un tiroir en dessous et sortait un petit tiroir plat noir avec un assortiment de bijoux dessus. Le genre de bijoux qui n'avaient pas leur place dans un magasin comme celui-ci mais plutôt chez Tiffany's (grand bijoutier US) ou Cartier. Je restai bouche bée devant les diamants et pierres précieuses dans leurs montures pendant quelques instants. Elle levait un choker, laissant la lumière frapper le rubis avant de secouer sa tête et de le reposer. Mes yeux suivaient le collier scintillant et alors qu'il était replacé dans le velours noir, je regardai au-dessus et le voyais. Le cadeau parfait pour Bella. Je le pointai du doigt comme un idiot et la femme riait légèrement avant de le sortir et de le tenir dans sa main.

« Oui, celui-si semble convenir. »

« Je me fiche de son prix. »

Elle souriait légèrement et sortait une boite pour le mettre dedans avant de remettre le tiroir sous le meuble. Avant que je ne puisse lui demander où je devais aller payer, elle levait quelque chose d'autre et je me disais que j'aurai pu embrasser cette femme pour sa prévenance.

« C'est... »

« Oui, celui-ci est spécial. Je suis tombée dessus lors d'une vente aux enchères après une succession. La femme qui venait de décéder était une amie à moi. Je me souvenais d'elle quand elle m'avait raconté l'histoire de cette pièce. Je ne sais pas si l'histoire derrière ce bijou est vraie mais ça m'est resté et je savais quand je l'ai vu que je devais l'acquérir. »

« Les perles sont appelés Perles de Biwa. Elles proviennent du Lac Biwa au Japon. Ces perles ont été récoltées dans les années 1910. Un jeune homme japonais du nom de Akio originaire d'un village nommé Kyoto, travaillait pour l'homme qui récoltait les perles. »

« Vous voyez, pour pouvoir ramasser les moules qui produisaient les perles, ces hommes devaient aller les chercher en plongeant dans les profondeurs du lac. Ils allaient au fond en une seule respiration et l'eau était glaciale. Beaucoup d'entre eux mourraient avant de regagner la surface. Akio était très pauvre et gagnait très peu d'argent en récoltant les perles pour son maitre. Un jour, il descendait et s'emparait de deux moules, en cachant une dans sa poche, il donnait l'autre à son maitre. Akio comprit qu'il pouvait faire cela encore et encore et garder des perles pour lui même et après quelques temps il avait des centaines de perles cachées dans un sac. »

« Akio tomba amoureux, mais c'était un amour interdit. La fille dont il s'était épris était la fille du contremaitre. Elle l'aimait profondément elle aussi et lui avait dit que s'il vendait ses perles, ils pourraient s'enfuir ensemble avec l'argent mais avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit, elle était mariée à un autre homme. Akio confectionna le collier dans l'espoir de pouvoir le lui donner pour lui montrer qu'il l'aimerait toujours. Il relia les perles entre elles en se servant de fil de soie. Quand il alla lui offrir le collier, son mari devint furieux et le lui arracha du cou. Les perles qui n'étaient pas arrachées et perdues restèrent sur la soie mais il y avait un trou maintenant et Akio, récupérant son collier brisé, s'en alla pour apprendre quelques temps après que sa bien-aimée était morte quelques jours plus tard des mains de son époux. Le collier fut conservé dans une boite pendant des années jusqu'à ce que Akio décède et que ses biens soit légués à ses amis. Dans les années 1950, un bijoutier fabriqua ce fermoir en or à l'endroit où le collier avait été brisé. Le pendentif au centre est en onyx et les anneaux d'or ont trente deux diamants représentants les perles égarées. Il y a neuf rangées de perles, chaque rangée ayant environ une centaine de perles de Biwa baroque cousues dessus. »

« J'ai conservée cette pièce unique depuis des années parce que j'estimai qu'elle méritait sa fin heureuse. »

Je regardai le collier et sentait ma gorge se serrer. Les perles laiteuses s'entortillaient comme de la corde, en couche épaisse et avec élégance, le fermoir était simple mais accrochait le regard. C'était si...Bella.

Je hochai bêtement la tête vers elle avant de sortir mon portefeuille et mon chéquier. Elle me souriait et reposait délicatement le collier dans une grosse boite laquée avec des côtés en soie. De manière ironique, un cygne asiatique était sculpté sur le dessus.

Je prenais une profonde inspiration lorsqu'elle m'annonçait le total des deux articles, elle me garantissait que tous les deux avaient leur certificat d'authenticité. Je remplissais le chèque et hochai la tête pour la remercier. Alors que je quittai le magasin, je regardai dans le sac et remarquai deux livres reliés en cuir. Mes sourcils se fronçaient lorsque j'en prenais un et remarquai qu'il était vierge. La couverture était finement ouvragée avec des ornements détaillés et dorés. Souriant, je le remettais dans le sac et retournai dans l'autre magasin où je savais que Bella serait toujours en train de lire un livre quelque part. Comme je l'avais prédis, elle avait une petite pile de livres placée sous son bras et quelques bibelots dans ses mains alors qu'elle avait le regard baissé, complètement absorbée par un vieil annuaire d'école des années 1940.

« Hé, qu'est-ce que tu regardes? »

Sa tête se relevait brusquement et elle me souriait, mettant les livres et les babioles dans mes bras et sautillant ensuite vers la caisse où une jeune fille commençait à scanner les articles. Je secouai la tête et souriait à son excitation alors qu'elle jacassait à propos de qui allait avoir quoi et pourquoi elle pensait que ça leur plairait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as acheté? » Elle commençait à mettre ses mains dans le sac en plastique vert foncé que je tenais avant que je ne lui retire et je lui souriais.

« Non non! Ça, ça va être emballé et mis sous le sapin. »

« Edward....dis-le moi! » Je riais, ramassai ses autres sacs et sortais du magasin avec elle juste derrière moi, toujours en train de pleurnicher.

« Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce que seront mes cadeaux? » Lui demandai-je. Elle se mordait la lèvre et secouait sa tête.

« Bien, parce que même si tu l'avais fais, je ne te dirai toujours pas ce qu'il y a dans ce sac. »

Son nez se fronçait de contrariété alors qu'elle se laisser retomber dans le siège passager. Je riais et balançai les sacs à l'arrière avant de m'installer à mon tour et de quitter mon stationnement.

Une fois rentrés à la maison, nous séparions les sacs pour aller emballer nos paquets. Je m'enfermai dans le bureau pendant que Bella courait dans la chambre pour en faire autant. Assis à mon bureau, j'ouvrais la boite du collier de perles et laisser courir mes doigts sur les perles opalescentes et lisses avant de la refermer et de l'emballer. C'était mieux réussi que pour son anniversaire mais ça restait tout de même plutôt mauvais. L'autre boite était plus petite et je ne me sentais pas de l'emballer. Je voulais lui offrir moi-même et au bon moment.

Je regardai autour de la pièce pour une cachette appropriée. Bella passait plus de temps ici que moi et elle pourrait sans doute tomber dessus dans le bureau. Je levais les yeux vers l'étagère et souriais. Elle ne serait jamais capable de l'atteindre là-haut. Je mettais la boite au-dessus de l'étagère où je ne pouvais même pas la voir de là où j'étais et portai mes autres cadeaux dans le salon. Bella sortait quelques minutes plus tard avec ses cadeaux emballés et nous les posions tous sur la table basse. Beaucoup étaient pour Jasper, Alice, et Emmett. J'en repérai un pour Rose et j' étais ravi que Bella ait mit nos deux noms dessus. Il y avait trois paquets avec mon nom et j'avais emballés séparément les deux livres, me mettant en tête avec quatre cadeaux pour elle.

Vers dix huit heures trente, le sapin arrivait et Bella flippait complètement. Après avoir déplacé ce putain de truc autour du salon pendant plus d'une heure, elle se décidait finalement à le laisser prés des fenêtres et nous commencions la décoration. Ma partie impliquait les lumières et c'était tout, apparemment j'étais nul pour accrocher les décorations. Haussant les épaules, je retournai dans le bureau pour remplir des chèques pour les factures et tentai de calculer le solde de mon compte bancaire, sans succès. Ça n'avait pas d'importance que je garde les reçus et que j'essaie de garder un œil sur mes placements, j'étais toujours aussi nul pour additionner et soustraire les chiffres sans avoir envie de me crier dessus. Il y avait trop de dépenses et je n'avais pas la patience de toutes les compter. Il me faudrait appeler la banque quand les vacances seraient terminées et obtenir un chiffre exact.

Je jetai un œil dans le salon et m'assurai que Bella était toujours occupée avec le sapin avant de refermer la porte et de la verrouiller de nouveau. Je m'asseyais à mon bureau et sortais la brochure de l'Université Depaul. Ils avaient un bon programme et c'était à côté de l'appartement. Je pourrai obtenir mon diplôme et toujours être à côté du Ring. Je serai capable de rester là où je suis et de terminer mon année d'école. Je laissai courir mes doigts sur les pages glacées et tassai le sentiment de malaise que j'avais d'être aussi vieux et d'aller à la fac. A juste titre, je savais que des gens plus âgés que moi allaient à la fac mais ça me rappelait mon départ de la maison. Je savais que je me sentais bien plus vieux que ce que j'étais vraiment. Vingt six ans ce n'était absolument pas vieux mais c'était sans comparaison avec les vingt deux ans de Bella. Amusant, comment je n'avais jamais pensé à notre différence d'âge auparavant, elle semblait toujours plus âgée que ce qu'elle était vraiment.

Un petit coup à la porte me secouait. Je rangeai la brochure au fond d'un tiroir et le fermai silencieusement avec de me lever pour répondre. Bella se tenait là, mordillant sa lèvre et tordant ses mains.

« Je ne suis pas assez haute pour mettre l'étoile, est-ce que tu peux le faire? »

Elle me tendait l'étoile métallique avec une bobine dessous. Je lui souriais et entrai dans le salon. Je m'arrêtai net devant le spectacle sous mes yeux. Bella avait éteint toutes les lumières dans le salon, laissant seulement le sapin illuminer la pièce. Ce dernier était décoré de rubans rouge foncé, de boules en verre argentées et de lumières clignotantes. Les cadeaux étaient tous disposés en dessous sur un tapis bordeaux qui entourait le pied du sapin. Je n'avais pas remarqué avant à quel point ça sentait bon et frais là-dedans. Il y avait une guirlande tendue entre les tringles à rideaux avec des nœuds et des lumières luisant faiblement sur les côtés alors que la neige tombait en petit flocons à l'extérieur. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais rien vu de pareil. Je pouvais sentir ma gorge se resserrer au nombre de choses qui avaient changées.

« Bella...waouh. C'est...impressionnant. » Laissai-je sortir en m'étouffant.

Elle rougissait et baissait les yeux vers l'étoile dans ma main. Je secouai ma tête pour revenir à moi-même et m'avançai vers le sapin, tendant la main et plaçant l'étoile au sommet aussi doucement que je le pouvais.

Je sentais sa chaleur contre mon dos alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de mon ventre et posait sa tête entre mes omoplates.

« Merci. Je n'ai pas eu de Noël....de véritable, joyeux Noël depuis des années. » Murmurait-elle dans mon dos.

Je desserrai ses mains et me retournai pour lui faire face, prenant son visage dans mes mains.

« Moi non plus et je sais que ce sera le meilleur Noël que je n'ai jamais eu. Merci à _toi_ d'avoir fais tout ça. »

Elle me faisait son sourire à la Mona Lisa et je nous amenai vers le canapé pour que nous puissions nous asseoir et apprécier le sapin et la neige qui tombait.

Nous n'atteignions jamais le lit mais nous étions tous les deux chez nous.

* * *

**Voili voilou.....Plus que 2 chapitres et nous seront au même niveau que les anglophones. ;-)**

**Je suis désolée, je voulais poster ce chapitre cet après-midi car ce matin sortie ciné avec ma belle-fille et mon petit voisin, nous avons vu 'Dancin girls' et 'Les beaux gosses'.**

**Mais alors qu'il ne me restait plus qu'une page à traduire, Monsieur mon casse-bonbon de mari n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de débarquer dans le salon et m'annoncer qu'il avait invité les voisins à manger. Ce qui en gros signifiait 'Bouge-toi le cul Rachel et va faire la bouffe." Je ne vous cache pas qu'il a sacrément morflé pour sa bonne idée sans même me donner mon avis. J'ai horreur de ça. grrrr**

**Bref, à une heure prés, nous serions encore dimanche. lol**

**Ce chapitre est un de mes chouchous, j'adore la petite prise de bec entre Bella et Jacob et après, je suis carrément ptdr lorsqu'Edward parle de bébé à Bella. Dans le genre romantique on fait trés certainement mieux. Bon sang elle n'a que 22 ans la p'tite....rien ne sert de courir....surtout qu'elle n'est avec Edward que depuis 6 mois.**

**Après, leur petite balade shopping en amoureux, je trouve ça vraiment mimi. Et le top du top....la cerise sur le gateau...la fin du chapitre que je trouve super émouvante. Ils méritent tous les deux ce bonheur. :-)**

**Bon, et bien si vous avez aimé ou pas du tout ou si vous voulez juste me faire un petit coucou, n'hesitez pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton vert en-dessous....on approche des 1000 commentaires les filles. (je remarque quand même que les reviews montent en flèche lors de chapitres avec cliffhanger....lol)**

** bientôt**

**~ Rachel ~**


	16. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive

_***** PETIT RAPPEL : Je ne suis en aucun cas l'auteur de cette histoire, je ne suis que la traductrice. Cette histoire appartient à Nobloodnofoul et je tente de traduire au plus prés de son texte, sans trop faire de mot à mot. *****_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapitre 16 – Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive**

Point de vue de Bella

_Flop. Flop. Flop._

_Mes sourcils se fronçaient de concentration, essayant de discerner le bruit à travers le silence assourdissant._

_Flop. Flop. Flop._

_L'humidité s'infiltrait dans mes vêtements. Mon jean devenait irritant et lourd contre mes jambes et mon chemisier commençait à me mouler sur les côtés. J'étais en apesanteur._

_Flop. Flop. …_

_Mes bras commençaient à flotter alors que l'eau montait au-dessus de ma poitrine._

_Flop. … …_

_Je sentais la surface froide de la porcelaine contre mes pieds._

… … …

_Je clignai des yeux et baissai mon regard sur le robinet brillant. Mes cheveux éparpillés autour de mon cou comme de la vigne. Je prenais une profonde inspiration et regardai autour de la salle de bain blanche. Les rideaux de douche jaune avaient l'air si flashants. Le carrelage couleur citron vert et blanc du sol était immaculé._

_Renée avait toujours aimé les couleurs vives. _

_Au lieu de sortir de la baignoire comme j'aurai dû le faire, je flottai, sentant l'eau onduler autour de mon visage, et je regardai fixement autour, ce qui avait été ma salle de bain. Avant que je ne puisse réaliser quoi que soit, l'eau de la baignoire était glacée. Je m'asseyais brusquement, tendant la main vers le robinet d'eau chaude et juste au moment où je le tournai, j'entendais la porte grincer en s'ouvrant._

_Mon souffle se coupait._

_Flop. Flop. Flop._

_Je refermai mes yeux._

_Flop. Flop. Flop._

_« Isabella… »_

_Le poids de mes vêtements se soulevait et je baissai les yeux sur ma silhouette nue._

Non. Je vous en prie, non.

_« Tu m'as manqué Isabella… »_

_Une main chaude m'agrippait l'épaule et je me débattais, mes mains agrippant les bords de la baignoire alors que j'étais poussée sous la surface glacée._

_Je pouvais à peine distinguer sa silhouette à travers les ondulations et ballotements de l'eau._

_« Tu m'as tellement manqué Isabella… »_

Je vous en prie, Mon Dieu, je vous en prie plus jamais…

_« Bella… »_

Je ne peux plus faire ça. Je vous en prie faites le partir.

_« Bella ! »_

_Je fermai mes yeux et priai pour que cette fois-ci je cesse de respirer._

Je vous en prie, laissez-moi juste cesser de respirer. Je ne veux plus de ça.

« BELLA ! »

J'ouvrais brusquement les yeux et tentai de reprendre mon souffle. Edward me tenait fermement par les épaules comme un étau alors qu'il me secouait gentiment.

« Nom de Dieu, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu te débats depuis ces cinq dernières minutes. J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller. »

J'inspirai l'air que mes poumons me réclamaient ardemment et hochai la tête vers lui. Il me regardait avec méfiance, serrant toujours fortement mes épaules.

« Je vais bien. J'ai juste, c'était juste un mauvais rêve rien d'autre. »

« C'était comme si quelqu'un essayait de te tuer. »

Mes yeux se fermaient brièvement alors que je retenais un frisson.

« Je vais bien, Edward. C'était juste un cauchemar. Je ne m'en souviens même plus. »

Il poussait un profond soupir et m'attirait contre lui. Je priai pour qu'il ne m'en parle plus. J'inspirai profondément, sentant sa peau et son musc, les laissant m'apaiser.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Euhhh, quatre heures et demie, pourquoi ? »

« Je dois me lever à cinq heures et demie de toute façon, autant me lever tout de suite. »

« Attends, quoi, pourquoi ? Non, c'est Noël bon sang. On fait la grasse mat'. »

« Hum, non. Tu fais la grasse mat'. Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde et ensuite je viendrai réveiller ton petit cul à sept heures. »

Je le regardai ouvrir puis refermer sa bouche plusieurs fois, indigné.

« Je vais négocier avec toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange de rester ici avec moi jusqu'à …environ midi ? »

« Ce que je veux c'est me lever et préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Aller Edward, j'en ai envie. Rendors-toi et je viendrai te réveiller quand ce sera l'heure de manger, d'accord ? »

Je me glissai hors du lit et l'écoutai râler et pleurnicher, repoussant les couvertures à coups de pieds et donnant un coup de poing dans les oreillers avant de se recoucher dans le lit, de _mon_ côté. Une fois arrivée dans la salle de bain et dés que j'avais refermée et verrouillée la porte, je laissai s'échapper une respiration irrégulière. Les rêves survenaient de plus en plus fréquemment et ils devenaient de plus en plus clairs. Tous ces souvenirs que j'avais mis tant de temps à repousser étaient en train de remonter à la surface. C'était une bataille perdue d'avance entre ma conscience et mon subconscient. Passer une journée complète sans y penser devenait difficile. J'envisageai actuellement l'option de ne rien dire à Edward.

_Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal._

Me hérissant, je me levai rapidement et faisais couler l'eau dans la douche. Les larmes viendraient bientôt que je le veuille ou nous. J'entrai sous le jet bouillant et grimaçai de douleur quand la brûlure passait sur mes épaules et mes seins. Mes cheveux étaient rapidement trempés et j'avais du mal à avaler ma salive, tentant de lutter contre les vagues d'émotions qui me parcouraient.

Même maintenant, loin de lui, il réussissait toujours à détruire ma vie. Même maintenant, que j'étais heureuse et aimée, il réussissait à faire ressurgir le sentiment de culpabilité enfoui au fond de moi. Je me laisser glisser contre le carrelage mural de la douche et enroulai mes bras autour de mes genoux, ramenant ces derniers contre ma poitrine et y pressant mon visage. J'essayai d'étouffer mes sanglots du mieux que je pouvais. Ma poitrine tremblait violemment alors que je fermai mes yeux et tentai de le chasser. Peu importe à quel point j'essayai de me calmer, ça ne marchai jamais. J'étais reconnaissante qu'Edward ne m'ait jamais vue craquer comme cela. Le poids de tout s'accumulait à l'intérieur de moi et je savais que j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Je savais que j'avais besoin de le dire à Edward. La peur de son rejet, de son ressentiment à mon égard étaient suffisants pour me causer de nouvelles vagues d'hystérie. Le simple fait d'imaginer l'expression sur son visage quand je lui disais, si je lui disais, ébranlait mon silence auto-imposé.

L'eau s'était refroidie en une température tolérable, me faisant savoir que j'étais assise ici depuis trop longtemps. Je terminai ma douche et m'habillai silencieusement, en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Edward de nouveau. Récupérant nos cadeaux pour tout le monde, je quittai l'appartement sur la pointe des pieds.

Connaissant Alice, elle était surement déjà débout en train de faire quelque chose. J'avais raison, elle ouvrait rapidement sa porte et me tirait dans l'appartement. Cela me faisait toujours rire qu'elle fasse ça, comme si le fait de ne pas tirer la personne à l'intérieur, la ferait s'en aller.

« T'es en avance. »

« Je n'arrivai pas à dormir. »

« Hein hein, et tu t'imagines que je vais croire qu'Edward t'a simplement laissée quitter le lit…quoi… trente minutes en avance ? »

Je lui jetai un regard noir et relevai un sourcil.

« Tu veux un p"tit dej' ou pas ? »

Elle soufflait et souriait, me prenant les cadeaux des bras et me faisant signe d'entrer dans la cuisine. Je levai les yeux au ciel et commençai à fouiller dans son frigo et dans son placard à réserve, sortant tout ce dont j'aurai besoin pour préparer un vaste petit déjeuner. Je travaillai rapidement, mixant silencieusement les mélanges au batteur électrique pour les pancakes et les gaufres, et faisant des œufs brouillés, du bacon, des biscuits (genre de muffin nature) et des pommes de terre sautées (spécialité US pour le petit déjeuner). Et je rougissais abondamment en coupant les fruits. Dés que sept heures arrivaient, je savais qu'il était temps d'aller réveiller Edward. J'installai tout sur le bar comme un buffet et m'en allai avant qu'Alice n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Je croisai un Emmett souriant et une Rosalie grincheuse sur mon chemin en direction de l'appartement d'Edward. Je me glissai silencieusement à l'intérieur et me dirigeai tout droit vers la chambre.

Il était étendu sur son ventre, un bras tendu de mon côté du lit, l'autre placé sous l'oreiller et ses jambes étirées. Je regardai alors que son dos se levait puis redescendait avec des respirations régulières. Ça me réconfortait de le regarder dormir. Il était si apprivoisé et calme de cette façon, une telle différence avec sa façon d'être lorsqu'il était éveillé. Le sentiment de tranquillité qui se dégageait de son corps endormi et s'imprégnait en moi était intense. Et sachant qu'il n'avait pas toujours été ainsi, je ressentais le besoin de le garder à l'abri et en sécurité.

_Lui dire la vérité irait à l'encontre de telles idées._

Avec précaution, je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux et lui grattai légèrement le crâne. J'entendais son faible gémissement et souriais.

« Edward, réveille-toi chéri. »

« Non, viens te recoucher. »

« Aller, j'ai préparé le p'tit dej chez Alice et j'ai une bonne parade pour contourner Jasper. »

Sa tête se relevait soudain et il roulait hors du lit, enfilant une chemise et se grattant la tête avant de se trainer dans la salle de bain. J'attendais qu'il termine sa petite routine matinale en pensant à mon plan contre Jasper.

« C'est quoi le plan ? »

« Laisse-moi m'en occuper, allons-y. J'ai croisé Emmett et Rose sur mon chemin en venant ici et avec un peu de chance, il restera encore de quoi manger quand nous arriverons là-haut. »

Je lui prenais la main et nous montions chez Alice. Jasper était déjà là, trainant dans la cuisine et inspectant la nourriture sur le bar. Il me voyait et allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

« Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, Jasper, les pancakes sont au blé complet, les œufs sont des protéines, et il y a des fruits. Et puis zut, il a besoin d'un peu de féculents dans son alimentation, les pommes de terre sautées ont été cuites avec de l'huile végétale et pas avec du beurre. »

Je pouvais voir ses lèvres se retrousser en une fine ligne et je me disais que j'avais peut-être surestimé ma nouvelle entente avec Jasper.

« Et…c'est Noël. »

Il levait les yeux au ciel et fourrait une assiette dans les mains d'Edward avant de s'en aller. Je souriais et déposai un baiser rapide sur la joue d'Edward avant de prendre une assiette pour moi-même. Nous commencions tous à manger et je glissai en douce quelques morceaux de bacon à Edward pendant que Jasper était occupé avec Alice. Nous rigolions et nous faisions des sourires l'un à l'autre, tout le monde passait un bon moment.

Une fois que nous étions tous bien gavés et heureux, Alice déclarait que c'était le moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux. C'était amusant. Je m'amusai. Nous nous entassions tous dans le salon, Rose et Emmett dans la causeuse, Alice et Jasper sur le canapé, et j'étais perché sur les genoux d'Edward sur le fauteuil. On aurait dit une photo tout droit sortie d'un magazine. Le minuscule sapin d'Alice était surchargé de décorations, toutes les suspensions lumineuses et les couleurs de fête autour de sa maison s'ajoutait à l'atmosphère et à la gaieté. Emmett allumait la télé et le 'Noël de Charlie Brown' était commencé de moitié.

Je riais lorsque Emmett et Edward se bagarraient pour déterminer qui ouvrirait ses cadeaux le premier. Alice intervenait et annonçait que nous allions tous les ouvrir en même temps. Elle distribuait les cadeaux et nous regardions tous autour de nous pour voir qui avait eut quoi. C'était une ambiance légère et amusante et il y avait des rires et des taquineries.

J'avais laissé mes cadeaux pour Edward à l'appartement et je savais que les quelques trucs qu'il avait ouvert ici risquaient de le déprimer un peu, mais j'étais impatiente de voir sa tête quand il reviendrait à la maison pour ouvrir ses cadeaux. Aussitôt qu'Emmett avait terminé de remercier tout le monde, il attrapait Rose et ils quittaient l'appartement. Je me demandai ce qui l'excitait le plus, les nouveaux jeux vidéos ou...Rose.

Je remarquai qu'Alice et Jasper étaient dans leur petite bulle, alors je donnai un petit coup de coude à Edward et nous nous levions silencieusement et les laissions à leurs petites affaires.

Une fois de retour dans notre propre appartement, j'attirai Edward sur le canapé et allai récupérer ses cadeaux sous le sapin. Il faisait un petit sourire et tapotait le siège à côté de lui. Je lui tendais sa chaussette de Noël que j'avais moi-même garnie, en attendant de lui donner les trois autres cadeaux. J'avais dû pas mal batailler pour lui trouver ces cadeaux-là. Honnêtement, c'était déjà difficile de penser à une idée de cadeau alors ne parlons pas de la difficulté pour finalement obtenir ce cadeau. Au final, j'étais allée voir Jasper pour lui demander de l'aide et il y était parvenu haut la main, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se débrouille aussi bien.

Je le regardai alors qu'il fouillait dans la chaussette, riant des petites bricoles qu'il en sortait. Au milieu des cannes en sucres et d'autres sucreries, j'avais mis deux ou trois balles anti-stress et des bandes sportives accompagnées de boites de gaze stérile. L'euphorie qui se reflétait dans ses yeux de jade me faisait rougir. C'était impossible de ne pas sentir la chaleur se répandre à travers moi lorsqu'il était ainsi.

Après qu'il ait terminé de tous les trier, il m'embrassait et se tournait pour se saisir d'un cadeau posé sur la table basse.

« Attends, ouvres d'abord tous les miens, s'il te plait? »

Il souriait de nouveau et se laissait retomber en arrière dans le canapé, m'attendant. Je pouvais voir l'excitation dans ses yeux quand je prenais le plus gros de tous. C'était aussi le plus lourd. Je lui tendais et il plissait les yeux en constatant le poids qu'il faisait. Je souriais tellement à ce moment-là que je ne parvenais pas à me contenir. C'était un cadeau idiot mais je savais qu'il lui plairait.

Il arrachait le papier rouge avec jubilation et ouvrait le dessus pour découvrir le cadeau que je lui avais fait. Il fronçait les sourcils, confus et je me moquai de lui.

« Retourne-là. »

Il sortait la brique de la boite et la retournait. Tout en bas, il y avait un cachet d'authenticité. Il comprenait soudain et riait. Je rigolai et me mordais la lèvre.

« Waouh. Je ne savais même pas qu'ils les revendaient. »

« Et bien, j'ai vu une pub dessus pendant que je faisais les boutiques l'autre jour et je me devais de t'en acheter une. »

La brique provenait du terrain de Wrigley. Ils avaient rénovés certaines zones du stade et revendus certaines briques comme « morceaux de l'histoire ». Aussitôt que j'avais vu cette pub, je savais que ce serait un cadeau parfait pour Edward. Il adorait les Cubs. (_équipe de baseball de Chicago_)

Il soulevait la brique plusieurs fois et me regardais, intrigué. Je riais de nouveau et lui prenais la brique des mains, la remettant dans la boite et la reposant sur la table basse.

« Ok, tu es prêt pour celui-là maintenant. »

Il me regardait avec appréhension et prenait l'enveloppe sur laquelle j'avais collé des nœuds. C'était le plus important cadeau et j'espérais qu'il lui plairait.

« Joyeux Noël, Edward. »

Il ouvrait l'enveloppe avec soin et je savais quand ses sourcils se relevaient, qu'il n'en revenait pas.

« Comment...ils sont...il y a une liste d'attente... »

« Jasper connait apparemment des personnes....je ne sais pas qui et je ne lui ai pas demandé comment il a réussit. Honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à aussi bien mais soit Jasper ne fait jamais les choses à moitié soit son ami lui devait _vraiment_ beaucoup. Ça te plait? Tu n'es pas obligé de m'emmener, je sais qu'Emmett adorerait y aller. »

« Non! Nous y allons tous les deux, je ne vais pas gaspiller ça pour Emmett! »

Les billets de la saison au terrain de Wrigley étaient hors de prix et j'avais volontiers payé pour les avoir. Je m'attendais à des places dans le haut de la tribune centrale, au mieux en bas de cette tribune, mais Jasper avait assuré avec des places juste derrière les bancs de touche et je l'avais presque embrassé pour cela.

« Merde, Bella, derrière les bancs de touche?! Ils ont dû te coûter une véritable fortune. »

« Pas vraiment et comme je le disais, Jasper m'a aidé. »

Il me prenait dans ses bras et me serrait fort contre sa poitrine.

« Merci, je...bon sang, merci. C'est génial! »

Transportée de joie qu'il ait aimé mon cadeau, je riais à son enthousiasme.

« Hum, une dernière chose. »

« Sérieusement? Il y a autre chose? »

« Et bien, c'est en quelque sorte...ce n'est pas comme le reste. »

Il regardait patiemment alors que je saisissais une petite boite et lui tendais. Je ne l'avais pas emballée. Elle était blanche et simple, et je trouvais soudain qu'elle avait l'air plus important non emballée. Le manque de papier cadeaux de Noël la rendait beaucoup plus sérieuse.

Il la prenait dans sa main légèrement tremblante et souriait légèrement. Je retenais mon envie de fermer mes yeux et d'attendre sa réaction. Détournant les yeux, je regardai la brique sur la table basse quand j'entendais le couvercle de la boite s'ouvrir.

« Euh, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est un pendentif. Il représente l'archange Raphaël. Euh, quand j'étais plus jeune, pendant quelques années je suis allée dans une école catholique et je ne me considère pas catholique moi-même ni très croyante mais quand je l'ai vu dans cette boutique d'antiquité, j'ai pensé à toi. Tu vois, l'archange Raphaël et l'un des trois uniques anges qui soient cités dans la Bible par leur noms. Il euh, était en fait considéré comme l'ange de la guérison. Il y a d'anciens récits que je pourrais te conter et pour être honnête, je ne me souviens pas trop de ces derniers mais je me souviens néanmoins du fait qu'il était le saint patron des blessures, des maladies et de la santé. Il était le saint patron de beaucoup de choses mais celles-ci se démarquaient le plus à mes yeux. Je me suis juste dis que tu aurais sans doute besoin de toute l'aide que tu pouvais avoir…. »

Il m'interrompait en déposant un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres et quand il reculait, il s'agenouillait devant moi sur le canapé et me tendais la boite. Je sortais la chaine et regardai alors que la médaille arrondie se balançait lourdement avant de la lui accrocher autour de son cou.

« Merci, Bella. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi. »

Je lui souriais et espérais qu'il l'avait vraiment aimé. C'était en quelque sorte un cadeau sérieux aux vues des raisons qui l'accompagnaient. Il m'embrassait de nouveau, lentement et tendrement avant de me relâcher et de me tendre deux cadeaux emballés provenant de la table basse.

Je souriais et déchirai le papier rapidement, et sursautais en voyant les livres en cuirs. Ils avaient des motifs finement ouvragés imprimés dans le cuir et une touche de doré autour des recoins.

« Edward, ils sont magnifiques ! Ils ont dû te couter… »

« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas de ça. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est qu'ils te plaisent. »

« Je les adore ! Ils sont si beaux. Je…merci. Merci. Merci. »

Je ponctuai chaque mot d'un baiser et rapidement nous étions en train de rire et de nous serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le canapé.

« Tiens, ouvres celui-là et rappelles-toi que c'est Noël, alors pas le droit de râler. »

Je sentais mon estomac s'alourdir à ses mots. Je savais qu'il allait m'acheter quelque chose de ridiculement cher, mais je n'avais pas voulu m'attarder trop longtemps sur ces pensées.

La boite était un peu plus grande que les livres en largeur et faisait à peu près quinze centimètres de profondeur. Je retirai délicatement le papier blanc chatoyant, et mes lèvres s'écartaient devant la boite décorée. Il y avait un cygne asiatique sculpté dans le couvercle et les larmes commençaient à me monter aux yeux.

« Ouvres-là. » Murmurait-il.

Je soulevai le couvercle gentiment et mon souffle se coupait. Il y avait là des centaines de perles reposant sur un tissu soyeux. Elles miroitaient dans la lumière du matin et je n'avais pas d'autre réaction que de les fixer.

« Est-ce qu'elles te plaisent ? Je…elles semblaient parfaites pour toi. »

« Je…Edward…c'est… »

Il me prenait gentiment la boite des mains et je relevai les yeux pour voir son sourire chaleureux. Il sortait le collier de la boite et l'accrochait autour de mon cou. Les perles étaient glacées contre ma peau mais devenaient rapidement chaudes avec la température de mon corps. Je levai la main et touchai les rangées de perles du bout de mes doigts avec précaution.

« Elles sont magnifiques sur toi. »

« Merci. » Ma voix était réduite en un murmure alors que les larmes glissaient le long de mes joues.

« Edward…je… »

« Shhhh, j'ai quelque chose d'autre et celui-ci compte beaucoup pour moi d'accord, alors attends ici un instant. »

Je hochai la tête bêtement avant de détacher le collier et le remettais dans sa boite. Ça me faisait bizarre de le porter de façon aussi légère, de peur de le casser dans un faux mouvement.

Edward revenait avec une autre boite, de la taille de sa paume. Elle était plate avec un couvercle bombé et mon cœur s'accélérait en la voyant. Il n'avait tout de même pas…

« Laisse-moi parler, d'accord ? »

J'acquiesçai alors qu'il se mettait à genoux devant moi et je me sentais malade en sachant ce qu'il allait faire.

« Cela doit bien faire des mois maintenant que je rumine là-dessus. Depuis le moment où tu es entrée dans ma vie…enfin, depuis le moment où je me suis réveillé pour te trouver dans ma vie, j'ai été plus heureux que je n'avais jamais été depuis…toujours. Tu m'as tellement donné et en retour j'ai l'impression que rien que je ne puisse te donner soit suffisant. Tu as mis ta confiance, ton amour et ton bonheur entre mes mains. Je veux faire la même chose. Je voulais te le dire au bon moment mais je crois que je me mettais tellement de pression pour attendre ce moment là, que j'ai fini par en oublier le point essentiel et c'était pour que tu saches que. Bella, je t'aime. J'ai eu peur quand tu me l'as dis, non pas parce que je ne t'aimais pas en retour, mais parce que je me sentais comme une vraie merde de la personne que j'étais. J'étais persuadé que je ne pourrais jamais changer et que ma vie était trop instable pour que tu puisses y exister, mais j'ai fini par réaliser que je n'étais plus cette personne. A la minute où j'ai vu tes yeux, j'ai su que j'étais un homme différent. Alors je voulais t'offrir quelque chose en retour pour tout ton amour, ta confiance et ton bonheur. Je voulais t'offrir une promesse. La promesse qu'un jour, je te rendrai heureuse et que je te donnerai la vie que tu mérites. »

« Je…ne peux pas le faire dans l'immédiat. Je ne peux pas te donner la stabilité que tu mérites mais je le ferai. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement que je ne peux pas penser à autre chose. Je te promets tout de suite de t'aimer pour toujours. C'est la promesse que tu possèdes mon cœur et que je me battrai pour toi jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus respirer. »

« Le combat n'est que dans quelques jours. J'ai dû revoir mes priorités dans ma vie. J'ai fais de toi l'unique légataire de mon testament. Tu es aussi l'exécutrice testamentaire de dernier… »

Je me penchai en avant pour objecter mais il me coupait avant que je n'ai pu prononcer un mot.

« Non, Bella, écoutes-moi. Si quelque chose m'arrive, tu dois faire ce que tu penses serait le mieux. J'ai confiance en toi, s'il te plait. Je t'aime et c'est ce que je veux. »

Je sentais ses mains se refermer sur les miennes alors qu'il se penchait en avant et essuyait mes larmes en les embrassant et quand il se dégageait, ma main droite semblait lourde. Je baissai les yeux et laissais s'échapper un cri étouffé. C'était…énorme, magnifique, exagéré, éblouissant et tout simplement…Edward. Les émeraudes vertes entouraient les diamants en un motif très fin et complexe qui me faisait de l'œil. La couleur me rappelait ses yeux.

« Je vais te demander de m'épouser un jour, pas aujourd'hui, mais un jour je te le demanderai. »

Je levais les yeux vers lui et les larmes coulaient à flots alors que je me jetai dans ses bras.

« Promets-moi que tu me reviendras, c'est tout ce que je veux. Promets-moi seulement que tu me reviendras. Je ne peux pas…je t'en prie. »

Il faisait des bruits apaisants et m'écrasait contre sa poitrine alors que nous nous bercions sur le sol entre le canapé et la table basse. Mon corps était coincé entre ses jambes et je tentai désespérément de me rapprocher de lui. Je ne voulais pas de bijoux ou de trucs chers, je voulais juste qu'il me revienne.

« Je t'en prie, n'importe quoi, je donnerai n'importe quoi, reviens-moi c'est tout ce que je demande. »

« Je le ferai. Je te reviendrai, bébé. »

Et avec les parfums apaisants de cannelle et de pin tournoyant autour de nous, la lumière du jour brillant à travers les fenêtres et dessinant la silhouette du sapin, je m'agrippai à Edward alors qu'il me tenait fermement contre lui et nous nous murmurions des promesses d'éternité l'un à l'autre avant qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et me porte dans la chambre. J'étais allongée sur le lit avec le poids étranger de sa bague sur mon doigt et le regardai alors qu'il m'enlevait mon bas de pyjama avec ma petite culotte. Il me déshabillait si prudemment et doucement, me déclenchant quelques larmes de plus avant de se déshabiller à son tour et de venir s'allonger avec moi. Il tirait les couvertures sur nous et nous nous blottissions, nous embrassant et nous touchant, juste pour nous sentir l'un et l'autre.

Chaque muscles et chaque centimètres de peau étaient caressés et sentis.

Quand il venait finalement sur moi et entrait en moi, nous soupirions tous les deux de satisfaction. Il était doux, aimant et alors que j'atteignais mon pic, je l'entendais me murmurer à l'oreille à quel point il m'aimait, à quel point il me chérissait et m'adorait. Son rythme s'accélérait et il inclinait sa tête dans mon cou alors qu'il atteignait sa propre libération avec des jurons étouffés. Je souriais et lui agrippai le dos, le retenant contre moi alors qu'il laissait lentement son poids reposer sur mon corps.

« Je t'aime, Bella. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Quelques moments plus tard, il nous faisait rouler sur le côté et me tirait sur lui avant que nous ne nous endormions tous les deux.

******

J'essuyai mon front trempé à cause de la chaleur dans la cuisine et jetai un coup d'œil à la dinde qui cuisait dans le four depuis ces cinq dernières heures. Edward et moi nous étions réveillés un tout petit peu après onze heures et nous avions prit notre douche ensemble. Sa déclaration d'amour semblait l'avoir rendu plus collant. Je n'allais pas me plaindre, c'était agréable de savoir qu'il ressentait la même chose. Alice était descendue chez nous juste après que j'ai mis la dinde à cuire. Elle s'extasiait devant les perles qu'Edward m'avait offert et poussait un cri quand elle voyait ma bague. Je l'enlevai avant de commencer à faire la cuisine, au grand désarroi d'Edward. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer en train de fourrer la dinde avec cette chose sur ma main. J'avais la vague impression que je ne pourrai pas m'en tirer sans la porter la plupart du temps. C'était une bague magnifique, mais elle me faisait flipper et j'aurai préféré l'admirer de loin...loin dans sa boite, dans un coffre fort, où je ne pourrai techniquement pas la voir.

_Engagementophobe, engagementophobe, engagementophobe._

Je n'avais pas peur de m'engager avec Edward. J'étais déjà engagée avec lui. Je vivais avec lui et je l'aimais, mais la bague...la bague signifiait plus. La bague disait que nous ne vivions plus dans l'instant. Cette bague voulait dire des promesses et des plans futurs. Cette bague se moquait de moi. Elle me disait 'regardes ce que tu as fais, il a simplement vidé son cœur et tu as déjà tout foutu en l'air dés le début'. C'était une détestable et magnifique preuve d'amour.

Je soupirai profondément et vérifiai la température de la dinde. Tout le reste était déjà prêt et conservé au chaud sur la gazinière, à priori le diner de Noël avait l'air pas mal. Nous avions décidé de le faire ici, dans notre appartement étant donné que Jasper avait fait Thanksgiving chez lui et Alice avait accueillit tout le monde chez elle pour le petit déjeuner de Noël. Ça et le fait que j'adorai cuisiner ici plutôt que dans la cuisine de quelqu'un d'autre.

Avec encore trente minutes restantes pour la dinde, j'allais préparer les assiettes et nettoyer un peu le bazar que j'avais fais quand je sentais Edward entrer dans la cuisine. Je me retournai, jetai un œil vers lui par-dessus mon épaule et luttai contre l'envie de baver. Il s'était douché et habillé en jean avec une chemise rouge. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il avait à toujours remonter ses bon Dieu de manches mais ça me donnait envie de tout simplement lui sauter dessus et de lui agripper les bras pendant que nous faisions l'amour.

_Hum, dinde, dans le four, je dois vérifier le plat._

Je tournai la tête et jetai un œil dans le four une fois encore. Le petit bouton avait sauté cette fois-ci, alors je sortais le plat et le posai dans un coin libre de la gazinière.

« Ça sent vraiment bon, bébé. »

« Merci, est-ce que tout le monde est là? »

« Ouais, Emmett et Rose viennent juste d'arriver il y a quelques minutes. Il a fait la première mi-temps chez lui avant de venir. »

« Oh non, il est bourré comment? »

« Pas bourré, tout du moins pas encore. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel et lui tendais le couteau à découper et la fourchette afin qu'il puisse rapidement faire sa fête à cet oiseau. Il me regardait bizarrement avant de me les prendre des mains doucement mais avant que je ne puisse le contourner, il m'attrapait par la taille et m'embrassai le front.

« Merci. »

Je le regardai, confuse.

« Pour quoi? »

« De...juste être toi...d'être avec moi. »

« T'es en train de te transformer en véritable nigaud, tu t'en rends compte? »

« Putain, Bella. C'est Noël, je ne veux pas être obligé d'être sévère avec toi plus tard lorsque tout le monde s'en ira. »

« Sévère? Tu ne veux pas être sévère avec moi? J'espère vraiment que c'est un code de nigaud pour dire la fessée. »

Ses yeux s'illuminaient et je lui souriais. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans mes hanches alors qu'il me tirait vers lui. J'entendais le couteau et la fourchette tomber sur le comptoir avant d'être pressée contre l'évier.

« Tu vas l'avoir tout à l'heure. »

« Bon Dieu, j'espère bien. Le père Noël m'a promit une petite partie de jambe en l'air. »

« Le père Noël va payer de sa vie pour t'avoir fait des avances. »

« Découpes ce bon Dieu d'oiseau, Edward. »

Je riais et le repoussait, regardant son petit sourire satisfait alors que je quittai la cuisine. Cet enfoiré savait exactement comment me troubler. J'inspirai un bon coup alors que j'entrai dans le salon. Jasper et Alice étaient pelotonnés sur le canapé en train de regarder Miracle sur la 34ème rue. Emmett et Rosalie étaient assis sur le sol devant la table basse en train de s'amuser ensemble.

« Le diner est prêt. »

Ils se retournaient tous pour me regarder avec des sourires. Alors qu'ils se levaient, je retournai dans la cuisine pour y trouver Edward en train de placer fièrement la dinde au centre de la table de la salle à manger où nous allions tous nous serrer les uns contre les autres pour manger. Il me faisait un sourire radieux et je riais, le tapotant sur le torse alors que j'allais chercher le reste des plats et couverts.

Bien assez tôt, nous étions tous assis à table et remplissions nos assiettes. Jasper grognait en mécontentement en voyant l'assiette pleine d'Edward et en retour, Edward lui souriait d'un air suffisant alors qu'il faisait retomber sans ménagement une bonne cuillerée de purée de pommes de terre sur son assiette, suivie de deux roulés.

J'avais pas mal bataillé pour Edward afin qu'il puisse profiter de son repas, et j'étais partagée entre le sermonner parce qu'il narguait Jasper ou me sourire à moi-même de m'être aussi bien débrouillée afin qu'il puisse passer du bon temps ce soir. Pour ma défense, c'était mon premier Noël avec eux et je voulais vraiment voir _tout le monde _s'amuser. J'avais travaillé dur pour faire le diner et Jasper savait que ça me ferait mal au cœur si Edward n'avait pas pu en profiter.

« Bella, c'est ….c'est carrément délicieux. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour survivre pendant les fêtes avant que tu arrives. » Disait Emmett, la bouche pleine de nourriture.

Je riais parce qu'il était la seule personne que je connaissais qui soit capable de parler la bouche pleine et réussir tout de même à se faire comprendre. Des années d'entrainement, j'en étais sure. Je lui souriais timidement et baissai la tête. Je sentais la main d'Edward me frotter le dos, passer sous mes cheveux et rester sur ma nuque, adoucissant mes muscles avec de petits cercles. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers lui et le voyait rayonner vers moi avec fierté. Mon visage était figé alors que j'admirai l'étincelle dans ses yeux. La fierté et le bonheur qui se reflétaient en eux me prenaient par surprise. Je n'avais jamais vu qui que ce soit me regarder ainsi. Ni ma mère ou mon père, ni aucun des mecs avec qui j'étais sortie par le passé, personne ne m'avait jamais regardé ainsi. Mon ventre se resserrait avec ce sentiment inconnu et je sentais ma gorge faire de même suite à d'étranges émotions.

Personne n'avait jamais été fier de moi avant et alors que je le réalisai, cela me rendait si triste. J'avais cuisiné des repas de famille avant mais pas une seule fois je n'avais jamais reçu plus qu'un simple 'merci'. C'était sans doute égoïste et vaniteux de vouloir les éloges, mais je ressentais toujours ce pincement au cœur du vide qu'avait été mon passé. J'étais transportée de joie de les avoir maintenant mais légèrement déçue en sachant que j'avais vingt deux ans, que je vivais avec mon petit ami, que je ne connaissais que depuis quelques mois et il était celui qui m'appréciait vraiment de cette manière. Les paroles gentilles d'Emmett avaient touchées un point sensible que je ne savais pas que j'avais. Je n'avais soudain plus beaucoup d'appétit. Des images de Phil me revenaient en tête et son visage qui me matait repoussait tout doucement la façade que je m'étais construite. Pourquoi, à ce moment précis, mon esprit avait décidé de me rappeler mon mensonge silencieux, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée mais mon estomac se resserrait et ma bouche se desséchait.

Edward avait dû voir la panique sur mon visage parce que ses yeux se fronçaient de confusion et d'inquiétude. Je lui souriais légèrement pour apaiser ses craintes avant de me forcer à avaler une bouchée. Il ne me croyait pas une minute et je frissonnai quand il se penchait vers moi.

« Tu veux bien venir me donner un coup de main dans la cuisine une seconde ? »

J'acquiesçai et nous nous levions tous les deux en nous excusant. Emmett riait bruyamment, remuant ses sourcils vers nous avec amusement avant de continuer à s'empiffrer. Rose se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel et Alice nous regardait avec inquiétude.

Aussitôt que nous étions à l'écart dans la cuisine, il m'enveloppait dans ses bras et nous plaquait contre le frigo.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien, je me sens juste un peu nostalgique, c'est Noël après tout. »

« Bella… »

Je soufflai et enfouissais mon visage dans son torse.

« Personne ne m'a jamais complimenté comme ça avant. Enfin, tu le fais tout le temps mais c'est juste que, même ma mère ne m'a jamais rien dit de pareil et Charlie était toujours trop tête en l'air sur ce type de détails… »

« Nous t'apprécions tous. Tu es exceptionnelle et il y a une raison pour que ce soit toujours toi qui fasses la cuisine. »

Je rigolai et l'embrassai dans le cou.

« Je vais bien, j'ai juste du mal à accepter l'attention qu'on me porte c'est tout. »

_Ça et aussi les images de mon beau-père pervers et cinglé qui s'immiscent dans mon subconscient depuis ces dernières semaines et c'est en train de me transformer en véritable loque nerveuse._

« Mais ce n'est pas seulement ça qui te perturbe. »

« Est-ce que nous pouvons en parler plus tard ? »

Il me lançait un regard condescendant et m'embrassait tendrement avant que nous ne retournions manger avec tout le monde. Je me sentais un peu réservée et faisais de mon mieux pour participer à la conversation mais mes souvenirs des dernières fêtes n'étaient pas aussi joyeux que ceux des autres, alors je me contentai d'écouter et de rire à leurs récits.

Une fois que tout le monde avait terminé de manger sa part de tarte, nous nous retirions tous dans le salon pour flemmarder. Emmett et Jasper étaient bourrés. Alice et Rose étaient limite éméchées quand elles avaient vraiment commencé à attaquer le vin et Edward et moi étions complètement sobres, ce qui rendait beaucoup plus drôle tout ce qu'ils disaient. Emmett nous racontait des histoires de ses précédents Noël quand il était enfant. Des histoires de cadeaux piégés, de diners saccagés et de sapins en feu nous faisaient tous éclater de rire. Alice proposait de jouer à 'Jamais je n'ai jamais fais' avec chacun un verre plein de Pinot Gris. Cette idée était la bienvenue jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de vin restant. La voix bruyante d'Emmett résonnait sur tout le monde alors qu'il déclarait que nous allions jouer à 'Action ou vérité'. Je protestai, très largement.

« Emmett, c'est le jeux le plus stupide qui existe, c'est tellement banal. Nous ne sommes pas au collège. Pourquoi devons-nous faire un jeu de toute façon ? »

« C'est pas stupide ou banal et nous allons y jouer. Ce n'est pas l'habituel Action ou vérité, c'est le Action ou vérité du sexe. » Rétorquait-il.

Je grognai, ce n'était absolument pas ce dont j'avais besoin dans l'immédiat. Emmett se frappait les mains après avoir déposé sa bière sur la table basse avant de donner les règles.

« Ok, alors voilà les règles : Toutes les questions pour vérités doivent être sur le sexe. Toutes les actions doivent avoir rapport avec le sexe. Par exemple une question à vérité 'Combien d'orgasme as-tu eu lors d'un seul round de sexe et avec qui '. Et pour une action, 'Je te défie de… prendre des photos de toi à poils et de me les montrer'… mais ça ne concerne que les nanas dans cette pièce. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel et sentais un horrible pressentiment en train de se former au creux de mon estomac. Le jeu débutait avec Alice choisissant une vérité, puis passait à Rose qui demandait une vérité à Emmett, qui se tournait ensuite vers moi. Je prenais une profonde inspiration après avoir ris de toutes les réponses que chacun avaient données et la boule dans mon estomac doublait de taille.

« Ok Bella…action ou vérité ? »

J'étais royalement foutue dans un sens ou dans l'autre alors je faisais ce que tout le monde faisait pour se sortir d'une situation inconfortable et choisissais vérité. C'est là que je déconnais. L'action aurait été la chose intelligente.

« Vérité. »

« D'accord, laisse-moi penser à une qui soit pas mal, donne-moi une seconde. »

Je lui souriais sans grande conviction et m'enfonçai contre Edward en attendant l'inévitable.

« Ok, quelle a été l'expérience sexuelle la plus gênante que t'ai jamais eu ? »

D'un point de vue rationnel, je pensais à Mitch et à la façon dont, de manière très scientifique, nous avions décidés de coucher ensemble et à quel point ça avait été mécanique et gênant. Nous avions agités nos membres dans tous les sens et nous nous étions cognés la tête tout le long. Inconsciemment, des visions de Phil en train de me regarder dans ma chambre me revenaient en mémoire et le jeu était terminé pour moi. Je restai paralysée sur place et clignai des yeux en fixant ma tasse de thé dans ma main avant de sentir la bile remonter dans ma gorge et les larmes me brûler les yeux.

_Cours, va t'en, avant qu'ils te voient, cours, maintenant._

Je me levais brusquement du fauteuil et trébuchai jusque dans la chambre, allant tout droit vers la salle de bain. J'arrivai à temps aux toilettes alors que mon dîner faisait sa seconde apparition. J'étais moite, j'avais froid et je tremblai comme si j'étais en manque de drogue.

Après quelques précieux moments silencieux, j'entendais la porte de la salle de bain grincer en s'ouvrant et je sentais Edward s'accroupir derrière moi. Il me touchait le dos et je sursautai, ne m'attendant pas au contact. Il me massait en faisant des cercles apaisants sur mes muscles noués et me tirait en arrière pour m'éloigner des toilettes, tirant la chasse et m'adossant contre le mur avant de s'asseoir devant moi.

« Que s'est-il passé, Bella? »

Je fermai les yeux à son regard interrogateur et prenais une inspiration tremblotante avant de baisser ma tête. Je le sentais s'asseoir sur le sol à côté de moi. Il était tellement patient avec moi et putain, je ne pouvais plus cacher ça. Je ne voulais pas. Je voulais savoir maintenant. J'avais besoin de savoir comment il prendrait ça. Continuerait-il à m'aimer? Pourquoi ne lui avais-je pas tout simplement dis plus tôt? Maintenant, ça allait empirer les choses. Il avait le droit de savoir. Il avait besoin de savoir quel genre de personne cinglée il aimait. Après tous ces mots dit plus tôt sur la confiance et l'avenir, je ne pouvais pas le faire trainer avec ça plus longtemps.

« Edward, je...je dois te dire quelque chose. C'est...au sujet de mon passé, c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis à Chicago. Je voulais te le dire...cela faisait si longtemps que je voulais te le dire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer lorsque je te l'aurai dis, mais s'il te plait, laisse-moi juste vider mon sac avant de dire quoi que ce soit, ok? »

Je tentai un coup d'œil vers son visage et y voyais de la confusion et de l'inquiétude. Il acquiesçait, m'encourageant à continuer et je baissais de nouveau les yeux vers mes genoux avant de réunir le peu de force que j'avais pour lui avouer mon mensonge.

* * *

**Bon, je sais que vous allez être nombreux à me détester pour ce nouveau cliffhanger. J'y peux rien si l'auteur les adore. :-)**

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente de ce chapitre, je pensais pouvoir le poster mardi soir voir mervredi matin mais cette semaine n'était pas aussi calme que d'habitude. Je travaille à l'esport et notre grosse période commence avec les expéditions en prévisions de la rentrée scolaire. Donc pas de temps pour pouvoir bosser sur la traduction, à part ma pause déjeuner et mes soirées. (ces dernières aussi sont plus courtes, ma période d'insomnies s'est achevée et maintenant je m'écroule à 22h tapantes, comme une vraie mamie lol)**

**Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour poster la suite rapidos...bien que la dernière fois que je vous ai laissé mariner...le compteur de reviews a exploser. On approche des 1000 commentaires, c'est tout simplement incroyable.**

**Encore un grand merci à tous pour vos super commentaires, je passe de super moments à vous lire. ;-)**

**Plus qu'un chapitre et il faudra attendre que l'auteur poste les nouveaux au fur et à mesure. Mais no panic, j'ai déjà prévu de traduire les deux oneshots qu'elle a ecrit en parallèle, le premier étant la scène citronnée de la douche dans le chapitre 7 et la deuxième étant la sortie shopping imposée avec Alice.**

** bientôt pour la suite.**

**Rachel**

**PS: N'hesitez pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton vert juste en-dessous. Merci d'avance. ;-)**


	17. Pas même une souris

_***** PETIT RAPPEL : Je ne suis en aucun cas l'auteur de cette histoire, je ne suis que la traductrice. Cette histoire appartient à Nobloodnofoul et je tente de traduire au plus prés de son texte, sans trop faire de mot à mot. *****_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapitre 17 – Pas même une souris**

Point de vue d'Edward

De toutes les fois où me rappeler ce que disait ma mère, tout de suite serait le bon moment. Ma mère adorait ses adages, elle en avait un pour chaque situation. Celui dont j'aurai toujours dû tenir compte, cependant, avait oublié de me revenir en mémoire jusqu'à ce que les dégâts soient déjà faits.

_Réfléchis trois fois avant de dire quelque chose, Edward. Réfléchis aux conséquences que ça aura sur toi, réfléchis aux conséquences que ça aura sur la personne à qui tu le diras, et réfléchis aux conséquences que ça aura sur toute la situation._

Sauf que dans cette situation, je n'avais pas dis grand-chose et j'avais fais beaucoup trop. Si j'avais pris le temps de réfléchir à ce que mon emportement allait causer…

Ok, bon si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, il n'y avait pas vraiment de réflexion du tout, juste de la rage à l'état pur.

Je pressai mon visage contre la jointure de la porte de la salle de bain et l'entendais gémir.

« Bella… »

Ses reniflements s'arrêtaient pendant un moment et ensuite je l'entendais hoqueter.

« Bella, je t'en prie bébé, sors, ou laisse-moi entrer. S'il te plait ? Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne suis pas en colère après toi…j'ai juste…s'il te plait, laisse-moi entrer. »

J'étais là depuis une heure à essayer d'obtenir l'accès à la salle de bain. Elle s'était sauvée là-dedans après ma monumentale perte de la réalité et s'était terrée là pleurant sans relâche. Au moins, ses sanglots s'étaient réduits au silence pour la majeure partie. J'avais ma au cœur de savoir qu'elle était là-dedans, probablement repliée sur elle-même et en train de souffrir, pendant que j'étais ici et que je ne pouvais absolument rien faire.

Quand elle avait eut fini de parler et qu'elle restait juste assise là, complètement brisée et effrayée, je perdais tout contrôle. La lueur dans ses yeux s'était assombrit au souvenir de la putain de raison pour laquelle elle était là. Ce qui me tuait le plus, c'était que si rien de tout ça ne lui était arrivé, elle ne m'aurait jamais rencontré. Elle ne serait pas à Chicago. Ça me rendait furieux.

Le besoin de juste le retrouver, de le briser, de le tuer, était insoutenable. Je détestai savoir qu'au moment où elle avait besoin de moi pour être compréhensif et réconfortant, je perdais mon calme, mais j'avais besoin d'évacuer tout ça avant de pouvoir ne serait-ce que penser à focaliser toute mon attention sur elle. Je le devais. Je posais de nouveau mes yeux sur le lit et soupirai, mes yeux se refermant et je cognai ma tête contre la porte de la salle de bain.

**

_« Ok Bella…action ou vérité ? »_

_Je regardai son visage avec amusement. Ça allait être soit vraiment bon ou alors vraiment mauvais. J'essayais de lui lancer un sourire d'encouragement mais elle ne me regardait jamais. _

_« Vérité. »_

_« D'accord, laisse-moi penser à une qui soit pas mal, donne-moi une seconde. »_

_Elle faisait un sourire à Emmett et je la tirai contre moi pour la sécuriser, lui faisant comprendre que j'étais là pour la protéger s'il s'égarait un peu trop._

_« Ok, quelle a été l'expérience sexuelle la plus gênante que t'ai jamais eu ? »_

_Je levai les yeux au ciel à sa question et allai faire une remarque futée mais Bella se tendait dans mes bras et je baissai mon regard sur elle. Sa respiration était saccadée et ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Elle était blanche comme un linge. Soudain, elle se levait du fauteuil et partait en courant dans la chambre. Je lançai un regard noir à Emmett, resserrant ma mâchoire. Tout le monde avait l'air abasourdi pendant un instant et Jasper me lançait un regard triste qui me mettait mal à l'aise._

_Je mettais tout le monde à la porte et les remerciai avant de partir à la recherche de Bella._

_La porte de la salle de bain était fermée alors je la poussai tout doucement pour l'ouvrir et trouvai Bella penchée au-dessus des toilettes. Elle s'était rendue malade et ça faisait monter ma panique d'un cran. Je m'accroupissais derrière elle et lui touchai le dos. Elle tressaillait mais je gardai ma main posée sur elle, massant lentement en faisant de petits cercles sur son dos. Elle avait l'air épuisée, alors je la tirai contre moi et tirai la chasse, essayant de chasser l'odeur plus vite. Je l'adossai contre le mur et m'asseyais à côté d'elle sans la regarder afin qu'elle ne se sente pas mal à l'aise._

_« Que s'est-il passé, Bella? » _

_Je tentai un coup d'œil vers elle et elle fermait ses yeux. Elle se refermait de moi et prenait une inspiration. Elle avait l'air si inquiète et en conflit avec elle-même. Je commençai à sentir ce méchant resserrement au creux de mon estomac. Quelque chose était vraiment mauvais._

_« Edward, je...je dois te dire quelque chose. C'est...au sujet de mon passé, c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis à Chicago. Je voulais te le dire...cela faisait si longtemps que je voulais te le dire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer lorsque je te l'aurai dis, mais s'il te plait, laisse-moi juste vider mon sac avant de dire quoi que ce soit, ok? »_

_Je me figeai. Je hochai la tête et avant qu'elle puisse parler, je la soulevai du sol et la portai sur le lit. Je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait que ce qu'elle avait à me dire allait être énorme et que je serais inquiet. Je pouvais voir à la peur sur son visage que ce qui allait se passer n'allait pas être quelque chose de bon. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait dire qui me ferait l'aimer moins, mais il y avait plein de choses qu'elle pouvait dire qui pourraient me faire du mal._

_J'attrapais la boite de mouchoir sur la table de chevet pour elle et lui tendais. Elle s'essuyait les yeux et se mouchait avant de replier ses jambes en dessous d'elle et d'expirer profondément._

_« Je t'ai dis comment j'étais venue à Chicago quand j'avais quitté ma mère et Phil alors qu'ils étaient à Milwaukee…je crois que le mieux ce serait de commencer par le début… »_

_« Alors, quand j'avais sept ans, mes parents ont divorcés et je suis partie vivre avec Renée…ma mère. Les choses étaient un peu dingues quand nous avons quitté Forks, et je finissais par sauter le CE1 et le CE2 pour atterrir directement en CM1. Je ne m'y sentais vraiment pas à ma place. L'Arizona était si différent de l'état de Washington et ensuite, pour couronner le tout, j'étais dans une classe d'enfants plus âgés que moi de deux ans._»

_« J'adore ma mère, elle était toujours tellement amusante et elle était un peu comme une gamine, nous nous entendions super bien. Elle était si cool pour tout et elle comprenait toujours, tu vois? Enfin, pendant des années, il n'y avait que nous deux et elle sortait avec des mecs occasionnellement mais elle n'avait jamais rien de sérieux avec aucuns. Un jour, elle a rencontré Phil, je crois que je devais avoir environ douze ou treize ans quand elle l'a rencontré. J'aimais vraiment bien Phil, il rendait ma mère heureuse. Il jouait au baseball et semblait vraiment stable, alors j'étais ok avec lui. Il était vraiment jeune cela dit. Il n'avait que vingt deux ans et Renée avait bien une bonne dizaine d'années de plus que lui. »_

_« Il ne venait jamais vraiment à la maison au début mais après quelques mois, il était toujours là. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'aucun gamin n'a envie de penser à la vie sexuelle de ses parents, alors j'imagine que lorsque je me levais le matin et que Phil était là en pyjama, je me sortais ça de la tête et l'ignorai. »_

_« Enfin, après environ une année qu'ils sortaient ensemble, Phil faisait pratiquement partie des meubles dans notre maison, et en y repensant maintenant, je peux voir à quel point comment tout ça a commencé très tôt. Il me prendrait dans ses bras de manière aléatoire ou il me toucherait, et à ce moment-là, je pensais que j'étais inquiète parce qu'il n'était pas mon père. Je comptai en quelque sorte toujours sur le fait que Renée et Charlie se remettraient ensemble. »_

_« Phil...devenait très physique avec moi et je commençai à m'en sentir gênée. J'évitai ma mère et lui quand je le pouvais et je commençai à avoir du ressentiment pour leur relation. Quand j'avais quinze ans, Renée était souvent absente à cause de son boulot et elle sortait avec ses amies les weekends. Phil lui proposait de rester à la maison avec moi. »_

_« La première fois que j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond avec Phil c'était quand je l'avais surpris en train de me regarder dormir. Je m'étais réveillée avec cette drôle d'impression et il était là, à côté de mon lit en train de me regarder. J'essayai de me dire que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar mais je sais qu'il était là. Après ça, il m'a laissé tranquille pendant quelques semaines jusqu'à ce qu'un soir... »_

_Elle prenait une inspiration tremblotante et refermait fermement ses yeux. Je n'aimais pas du tout où tout cela allait nous mener. Regarder son visage, déformé par la peur et les larmes qui coulaient à flots, était difficile. Je voulais la tirer sur mes genoux et tout simplement la consoler mais je savais qu'elle avait besoin d'évacuer tout ça. Et je devais rester silencieux parce que si jamais je parlai, je n'avais aucune assurance de ce qui sortirait de ma bouche. Je n'étais pas encore en colère, mais j'étais terrifié de ce que j'étais en train d'apprendre. _

_« Un soir j'étais en train de prendre un bain. Habituellement je préfère les douches mais dans la maison que ma mère avait achetée, ma salle de bain avait cette immense baignoire en fonte et je l'adorai. Renée m'achetait parfois du bain moussant et de petites éponges en forme de canard...elle était fofolle comme ça. Enfin, c'était une étrange journée pluvieuse à Phœnix et je voulais seulement me détendre, prendre un bain et passer ma journée à lire un livre dans mon lit. »_

_« Phil...je l'ai entendu entrer dans ma chambre et je lui ai crié que je prenais un bain mais que j'aurai terminé dans une minute. Je n'avais pas fermée la porte de la salle de bain à clé parce que je n'en avais jamais eu le besoin avant...c'est vrai, c'était ma salle de bain._»

_« Il...il est entré dans la salle de bain et j'ai eu juste assez de temps pour m'asseoir et me couvrir. Il est juste resté planté là, à me regarder. Et j'étais tellement embarrassée et en colère qu'il se permette tout simplement d'entrer comme ça. Il s'est approché de la baignoire, s'est baissé et m'a demandé s'il pouvait...me laver. J'étais terrifiée. J'avais si peur et j'étais si gênée et je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je lui ai juste dis non et je lui ai dis de sortir de là. Et le truc le plus taré c'est que, il m'a juste sourit et il a mit ses mains dans l'eau avant de se relever et de s'en aller. J'avais quinze ans. Mais bordel, qui peut bien faire ça à une fille de quinze ans? »_

_Sa poitrine tremblait avec un sanglot silencieux et mes mains étaient si solidement resserrées qu'elles commençaient à être engourdies. Mon visage était un masque dépourvu d'émotion, je devais maintenir mon contrôle._

_« Quelques mois plus tard...Phil demandait sa main à mère et ils se mariaient rapidement. Je veux dire, rapidement. Il n'y avait même pas de cérémonie, ils sont juste allés au palais de justice et ont obtenus l'acte de mariage et ils l'ont fait. Après environ un an, Phil faisait toujours quelques petits trucs par-ci par-là, comme me toucher ou se frotter contre moi lorsqu'il me passait à côté. J'étais si nerveuse dans ma propre maison. Renée et lui, ils se disputaient beaucoup et je savais que c'était à cause de son travail. Il avait signé un contrat et devait beaucoup se déplacer pour des matchs à l'extérieur et elle voulait aller avec lui. Renée n'avait pas beaucoup de confiance en elle-même et je pense qu'elle était convaincue qu'il la tromperait si elle n'était pas là. C'est là que je prenais la décision d'aller vivre avec Charlie._»

_« Charlie était si content que j'emménage chez lui. Il était sortit et avait acheté toutes ces nouvelles affaires pour ma chambre. J'étais heureuse là-bas. Charlie sortait avec une femme du nom de Sue. Le mari de Sue était un très bon ami de Charlie et il était décédé d'une crise cardiaque. Il avait demandé à Charlie de prendre soin de Sue quand il était à l'hôpital, et je sais que ce n'était pas ce que Charlie avait prévu mais ils sont tombés amoureux,tu vois? J'étais heureuse pour eux et Sue est une femme tellement gentille. Charlie et Sue se sont mariés juste après que j'ai obtenu mon bac. Je me sentais mal qu'ils ne puissent pas profiter de leur nouveau mariage avec une gamine de dix sept ans dans la maison, alors j'ai dis à Charlie que j'avais décidé d'aller à la fac en Floride. »_

_« Maman et Phil avaient déménagés là-bas quand Phil avait été transféré__ chez les Mariners. Charlie était inquiet mais je savais qu'il était heureux d'avoir du temps libre avec Sue. »_

_Elle s'arrêtait et se mouchait le nez. Je regardai avec une respiration saccadée alors qu'elle déchiquetait le mouchoir et relevait ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Je souffrais pour elle._

_« La nuit de mon retour, Phil était partit faire un de ses matchs extérieurs. Il était sensé revenir la semaine suivante, et Renée et moi avions eut du temps ensemble, juste nous deux à nouveau. Pendant une semaine entière c'était sympa d'être seulement avec ma mère et de ne pas avoir à m'inquiéter de devoir éviter Phil ou de ce qu'il allait faire. J'en oubliai presque qu'il devait revenir. »_

_Elle riait un tout petit peu, de manière sombre et déchirait le mouchoir en deux, le tordant dans ses mains et avalant sa salive sévèrement. Mes doigts se tendaient contre la couette sur le lit et je prenais une profonde inspiration avec elle._

_« C'était un samedi soir. Renée était sortie avec ses amies et je m'attendais à ce qu'elle passe la nuit chez Ellen, c'était ce qu'elle faisait habituellement quand elle buvait de trop. Renée n'avait pas l'alcool mauvais, elle ne voulait juste pas être comme ça autour de moi. Elle pouvait devenir un peu folle et elle ne buvait que rarement à part les weekends de toute façon. »_

_« Phil était sensé revenir le lendemain. Je ne l'attendais pas alors quand j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée se fermer, j'ai pensé que Renée était quand même rentrée à la maison, je n'y prêtai pas attention et me rendormais. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela faisait mais je me réveillai...avec Phil en train de me toucher le visage. Il était en train de me caresser le cou...et...il est parti juste après ça. J'ai essayé de me convaincre que j'avais encore rêvé, que j'étais juste inquiète du fait qu'il allait revenir le lendemain et que c'était mon imagination qui me jouait des tours, mais quand je me réveillai, il était là dans la cuisine et il m'a demandé si j'avais bien dormis. »_

_« Durant les quelques semaines qui ont suivies, j'étais débordée avec l 'école. J'allais dans un centre universitaire, alors je restai à la maison avec Renée. Je n'avais pas les moyens de payer un loyer et je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt de toute façon. Les choses sont devenues vraiment très bizarres au bout de quelques temps. Je surprenais Phil dans ma chambre un après-midi, tripotant mes petites culottes et fouillant dans mes tiroirs. Il s'est contenté de me sourire et il est sortit lorsque je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait. C'était _ce_ sourire. C'était tellement flippant. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Renée_ _l'aimait. Je ne pouvais pas ruiner ça pour elle, tu vois? Je ne savais pas quoi faire... »_

_Ses yeux brillaient et les larmes coulaient de nouveaux le long de ses joues rouges. Ses épaules tremblaient et elle se penchait en avant, serrant ses jambes fermement dans ses bras._

_« Il a été trop loin. Il a été trop loin. »_

_Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, je l'enveloppai dans mes bras et la tirai plus prés de moi._

_« Ce n'était pas de ta faute , Bella. »_

_« Non, c'est...je n'ai pas terminé... »_

_Mes yeux se refermaient fortement, parce que, putain, je savais que ça allait empirer et je ne voulais pas entendre ça. Je ne voulais pas entendre comme un espèce de monstre sadique lui avait fait du mal. Je ne voulais pas savoir. Mais je devais savoir. Je devais écouter et je devais l'aider. Nous devions traverser cela._

_« Raconte-moi bébé. Tout va bien, nous trouverons une solution, raconte-moi juste ce qu'il s'est passé. »_

_« J'ai essayé de les éviter tous les deux. J'ai essayé de rester à l'écart le plus possible. Je ne voulais pas faire souffrir Renée. Elle ne méritait pas de souffrir de nouveau. Il est venu dans ma chambre une nuit et il m'a touché. Il a touché ma...il m'a touchée partout et je me suis mise à pleurer. Je l'ai repoussé mais il ne s'arrêtait pas et putain, il continuait seulement à sourire. »_

_« Quelques jours après ça, quand Renée était partie travailler, je me levais en pensant que la maison était déserte. Je suis allée dans la cuisine pour me faire un truc rapide à manger avant d'aller en cours et Phil m'a coincée. Il m'a plaquée contre le frigo et je pouvais le sentir...il bandait et il le pressait contre moi et me disait que je l'avais cherché. Que j'étais toujours en train de l'allumer et qu'il savait ce que je voulais et qu'il allait me le donner. J'avais si peur et je n'arrêtai pas de penser 'Oh mon Dieu, Renée va finir par le savoir et elle va me détester'. Et il m'a touchée et je suis devenue excitée. Je ne le voulais pas mais il me frottait et je suis...je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher. Je me déteste tellement pour ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche comme ça, je ne voulais pas y réagir mais je l'ai fais. Mon Dieu, je suis vraiment une horrible personne... »_

_C'était de la douleur physique qui me traversait. Mes dents étaient resserrées si fermement et mes poings étaient repliés autour d'elle. Bordel, j'avais une putain d'envie de meurtre._

Garde ton putain de calme. Sois là pour elle. Écoutes, réconfortes, aimes.

_« Il voulait que je l'attache. Il a dit qu'il fantasmait sur moi en train de l'attacher au lit et en train de lui mettre des fessées. Il a dit que j'aimerai que ce soit brutal et qu'il allait...m'apprendre...à lui faire plaisir. Après ce jour dans la cuisine...à chaque fois que Renée n'était pas dans le coin, il trouvait un moyen de me coincer ou de m'attraper, et il me racontait comment il m'imaginait...en train de lui faire des trucs...en train de le toucher et... »_

_Je la berçai et respirai profondément. Non, ce n'était pas en train de se produire. Personne ne pouvait lui faire du mal, elle était trop gentille, trop pure pour être souillée comme ça. Personne ne lui ferait du mal comme ça. La partie qui me faisait le plus mal était le fait que je pouvais voir la douce et naïve Bella pendant son adolescence, si heureuse et riante et agissant juste comme une gamine et je pouvais imaginer la lumière s'éteindre dans ses yeux. La terreur sur son visage alors que quelqu'un la lui volait. Il y avait une place très spéciale en Enfer pour Phil et je ferai en sorte qu'il arrive à temps pour sa réservation._

_« Les choses ont vraiment empirées quand j'ai eu mes dix neuf ans cependant. Mon ami Mitch...il savait ce qu'il se passait...en quelque sorte, bien que je n'avais jamais parler de ça. Je restais souvent dormir chez lui et il était un bon ami. Ça va paraître quelque peu stupide. Mitch, il n'était pas le mec le plus populaire du monde et il avait quelques années de plus que moi, il avait quoi...vingt deux ans quand j'en avais dix neuf, et puis, nous étions tous les deux vierges et nous avons décidés de tout simplement se débarrasser de ce problème. J'étais souvent taquinée sur le fait d'être aussi jeune et d'être à la fac et j'en avais presque terminé avec l'école et je voulais seulement vivre, tu sais? Alors nous avons décidés en tant qu'amis que nous coucherions ensemble. C'était horrible. »_

_Elle riait un petit peu. C'était forcé et rauque mais ça allégeait un peu le stress que je ressentais. J'étais jaloux de sa première expérience mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de l'être, ce n'était pas comme si ma première fois avait été avec elle ni qu'elle avait franchement été spéciale. _

_« Je voulais juste me sentir normale. Mitch et moi buvions ensemble chez lui et nous retrouvions complètement bourrés et rions comme des idiots à la moindre idiotie. Nous regardions des films et...il était mon meilleur ami. Nous étions si gênés et nous n'arrêtions pas de nous cogner la tête et c'était plus mécanique qu'autre chose. Ça faisait mal mais pas autant que ce que je pensais, et je ne sais pas. L'erreur que j'avais faite, je suppose que c'était qu'au lieu de le faire chez lui, nous l'avions fait chez moi. Renée était sortie avec ses amies pour un séjour d'une semaine à Los Angeles. Phil était sensé être à un match extérieur. La maison était sensée être déserte tout le weekend. Les colocataires de Mitch étaient des enfoirés en quelque sorte, alors nous ne voulions pas qu'ils nous surprennent et...c'était une erreur de le faire dans ma chambre. Mitch et moi...nous l'avons fait et après nous avons ris et il est partit. Rien n'avait vraiment changé entre nous et nous étions toujours amis. J'allais seulement...prendre une douche et retournai me coucher. Je ne pensais pas à jeter le préservatif ou quoi que ce soit. »_

_« Phil est rentré à la maison ce soir là et il est venu dans ma chambre et il était furieux. Il m'a réveillée et m'a plaquée au sol... »_

_« Il a commencé à me traiter de putain, disant que j'avais ruiné tous ses plans et que si seulement je l'avais attendu, ça en aurait valu la peine. Il était si furieux et son visage était si horrible et rouge, et il était si lourd et il m'a juste poussée par terre. Ses mains m'agrippaient la poitrine et mes...mes tétons se sont durcis...bon sang je ne pouvais pas empêcher ça. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter ça. Je n'en avais pas envie. Je n'aimais pas ça. Il...il a continué à me dire que j'étais une vraie trainée de l'avoir allumé et d'avoir ensuite offert à un autre ce qui lui appartenait. Il a dit que je méritai tout ce que je récoltai. Que je l'avais réclamé et que je devais être punie pour ça. Je pleurai tellement que je ne pouvais même pas me battre. Il faisait ces bruits et il grognait et il me touchait, se frottant contre moi. Il...il a mit...il a enfoncé ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi. Ça faisait tellement mal...il était si brutal et j'étais si...sèche, alors...je ne sais pas,c'était douloureux et...je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter, plus il me touchait, plus il frottait, je commençai à réagir, enfin, mon corps, je me suis...et il a essayé de me forcer à le toucher. Je...j'avais si peur. C'était mal. C'était mal. Ça avait l'air si mal. Je me sentais mal et si sale. »_

_Le silence. Un bourdonnement dans mes oreilles et le silence. Ma tête me lançait avec la pression de ma colère. Mon visage semblait bouillant et ma gorge était resserrée si fermement. J'avais envie d'exploser pour soulager la tension. J'avais envie de cogner quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Quand elle continuait, sa voix était clinique et détachée. Ça m'effrayait plus que ses pleurs._

_« Je ne dormais plus du tout. Je mangeai presque rien parce que j'avais toujours peur qu'il fasse quelque chose. J'avais si peur tout le temps. L'an dernier, pour mon anniversaire, il a attendu que Renée aille se coucher. Il m'a réveillé et m'a donné une boite. Il y avait une...mon Dieu. Il y avait une petite culotte en cuir dedans, avec des menottes et une cravache. Comme une putain de cravache d'équitation. Il avait l'air complètement maniaque. Il a juste rit et il m'a dit qu'il savait que ça me plairait. Il a dit qu'il était impatient que je l'attache. Putain. J'ai juste... »_

_« J'ai cachée la boite. J'ai essayé de m'en débarrasser mais j'avais trop peur que Renée puisse tomber dessus dans la poubelle. Je l'ai juste cachée dans mon armoire et j'ai essayé d'oublier qu'elle existait. La situation tout entière...toute cette histoire a juste empirée. Renée voulait que je vienne avec elle sur les routes. Il me restait une semaine de cours. J'étais stressée par les examens et elle a dit qu'étant donné qu'il ne me restait plus qu'un semestre avant d'obtenir mon diplôme, je devrais découvrir le monde un peu avant de devoir chercher un boulot et devenir officiellement une adulte. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Elle voulait passer du temps avec moi et Phil. Elle était tellement excitée à cette idée. Mais j'y ai réfléchis et je me suis dis que si Renée était là, il n'y aurait aucune chance pour que Phil puisse faire quoi que ce soit. C'est vrai, ses équipiers seraient là.... »_

_« L'un des équipiers de Phil...il s'appelait Ryan. Il avait quelques années de plus que moi et c'était un mec sympa. Je n'étais pas vraiment attirée par lui mais c'était la personne la plus proche de mon âge là-bas. Phil ne l'aimait pas pour beaucoup de raisons. Je crois qu'il était jaloux que Ryan soit aussi jeune et qu'il soit arrivé aussi loin que lui. Ryan sortait toujours de sa façon de faire pour que je me sente la bienvenue et que je sois à l'aise. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas toujours simple d'être le seul jeune au milieu d'un groupe de mecs approchant ou ayant déjà la trentaine. La nuit où je suis partie, la nuit ou je ne...pouvais tout simplement plus rester... »_

_« Il était vraiment tard...ou tôt, j'imagine. Il a commencé à cogner à la porte, me hurlant et me criant de lui ouvrir. La chambre de ma mère n'était qu'à quelques portes plus loin, alors j'ai ouvert parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache. Il est entré et m'a poussée sur le canapé prés de la fenêtre et il a commencé à m'empoigner de partout. Il me serrait si brutalement...ma poitrine, mes jambes...si brutalement que je savais que ça laisserait des marques. Il est devenu furieux et il n'arrêtait pas de dire des trucs comme sur le fait que j'étais vraiment une allumeuse et qu'il allait dire à Renée comment j'avais essayé de le séduire et il a dit que je savais ce que je faisais. Que j'étais une vilaine fille et que méritai d'être corrigée. Et ensuite il a commencé à rire et il a continué en me disant comment...comment je faisais réagir son corps...comment il se touchait tout seul, comment il avait envie de moi et comment il m'était dévoué. Il a essayé de mettre ses mains dans mon short et je l'ai mordu. Je n'en avais pas l'intention mais c'est juste que, j'ai paniqué et je lui ai mordu le bras. Il criait et hurlait que c'est ce que j'avais réclamé, que c'était ce que mon corps voulait. Il allait me frapper quand Ryan l'a brutalement dégagé d'au-dessus de moi. La porte était toujours grande ouverte du moment où Phil était entré et je flippai en pensant que Renée avait peut être vu tout ça se produire. »_

_« Ryan a jeté Phil hors de ma chambre et il s'est assuré que j'allais bien. Je l'ai supplié de ne le dire à personne. Il voulait balancer Phil aux entraineurs et il voulait que j'aille dire à Renée ce qu'il s'était passé. Il m'a demandé depuis combien de temps cela durait. Je me suis juste mise à pleurer et je l'ai supplié de ne le dire à personne. Finalement, il est partit et je crois qu'il était en colère que je ne dise rien. »_

_« La goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase, c'était Renée. Elle est entrée dans ma chambre ce matin-là et elle pleurait et j'étais simplement figée. J'étais sure et certaine qu'elle savait et qu'elle allait me dire qu'elle savait. Elle avait quelque chose dans sa main et elle s'est assise sur le lit, elle m'a regardé avec son maquillage qui avait coulé partout sur son visage et elle m'a dit 'Il me trompe'. C'était ma petite culotte, Edward. Elle avait ma petite culotte dans sa main. Elle ne savait même pas que c'était la mienne mais j'en étais malade. Je ne m'en rappelai même plus. C'était juste une petite culotte verte mais ce n'était pas la sienne. C'était la mienne. Alors je l'ai serrée dans mes bras et j'ai pleuré avec elle, et je crois qu'elle n'a pas comprit pourquoi j'étais aussi bouleversée et pourquoi j'ai tout simplement dû m'en aller. Je l'ai su à ce moment là. J'ai pris toutes mes affaires et alors que j'étais en train de m'en aller, Ryan m'a stoppé. Il m'a demandé ce que j'étais en train de faire et je lui ai dis. Je lui ai tout dis, en quelque sorte, enfin, j'étais tellement bouleversée que je ne crois pas qu'il ait comprit grand chose mais...il m'a donné tout l'argent qu'il avait dans son portefeuille et il m'a fait un chèque de six cent dollars, que je n'ai jamais encaissé. Il m'a donné son numéro de portable et il m'a dit que si jamais j'avais besoin d'aide, il serait là._

_« Je...je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir tout dis plus tôt et je comprendrai si tu... le truc c'est que, quand je t'ai rencontré, je t'ai vraiment bien aimé dés le début et j'avais l'impression, que je pourrais tout simplement oublier tout ça. Je voulais juste oublier et faire comme si cette merde ne m'était jamais arrivée. Je voulais être normale...être dans une relation normale...aussi normale qu'elle l'est déjà. Avec toi, je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir honte de moi-même, et je n'étais pas dégoutée ni gênée lorsque tu me touchais, je me sentais...différente. J'avais l'impression que tu _me_ voulais. Je ne voulais pas foutre tout ça en l'air en te racontant toute cette histoire. Je t'en prie, je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas. Je jure devant Dieu, je ne voulais rien de tout ça, je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il...et je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à Renée ou à toi... »_

**_** _**

Ses yeux m'avaient suppliés de comprendre et c'est ce que j'avais fais. Je comprenais que, ce putain de taré lui avait fait croire qu'elle avait tort. Il lui avait fait croire qu'elle avait tout provoqué d'elle-même. J'en étais malade. J'étais si furieux d'en être malade. J'étais figé, comme un roc, à regarder ses yeux pleins de larmes et sa lèvre trembler. Maintenant, je comprenais que j'aurai dû la réconforter sur le champ. J'aurai dû lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, j'aurai dû...

J'aurai dû.

Mais je ne l'avais pas fait.

******

_Je la regardai se bercer elle-même sur le lit et je devais m'éloigner d'elle. Je devais me vider la tête pendant quelques précieux moments avant de risquer de la blesser accidentellement. Je voulais retrouver Phil et lui briser le cou. Je voulais remonter le temps et l'éloigner de ces gens. Je voulais faire tellement de chose à ce moment-là que je ne pouvais pas faire. Je prenais une profonde inspiration et me levai du lit. Du coin de l'œil, je voyais Bella me regarder faire. Ses yeux luisaient dans la lumière de la lampe._

_La seule chose à laquelle j'étais bon, la seule chose que je savais faire._

Violence, colère, haine, douleur.

_Je sortais de la chambre et marchai dans le couloir. Les sentiments en moi étaient trop, beaucoup trop. Ils m'asphyxiaient. Mon genou droit vacillait et je m'écroulai contre le mur du couloir. Mon poing réagissait le premier et traversait le placo. Je donnai un coup de pied dans le mur et me repoussai en arrière, me cognant dans une petite table sur laquelle était posée une lampe. Je ramassai cette dernière et la jetai, le fil électrique s'arrachant d'un coup sec du mur et la porcelaine se brisant. La table de la salle à manger était toujours couverte de vaisselle...je la retournai et entendais avec satisfaction le fracas des verres brisés et le craquement de la table quand elle heurtait le sol._

_Ma respiration était difficile et mes muscles étaient tendus, prêts pour l'affrontement. La brume rouge et la rage pressante étaient toujours trop élevées. Je balançai les tabourets de bar et shootai dans les chaises._

_Je ne pouvais même pas faire partir ces souvenirs. Je ne pouvais même pas arranger ça. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Elle était bien. Elle était la seule chose de bien. Elle était mon bien et elle avait été blessée. Non, elle avait été terrorisée et on lui avait retourné le cerveau. Il l'avait touchée, il lui avait volé son bonheur et l'avait remplacé par de la peur. Il l'avait brisée et lui avait retiré son sentiment de sécurité...il l'avait retourné contre elle-même, lui avait fait ressentir de la honte._

_Mais _putain_, si elle n'avait pas eut une bonne raison de s 'enfuir, serait-elle ici avec moi?Est-ce que je remonterai dans le temps pour effacer ces actions si cela signifiait ne jamais la rencontrer? J'avais tiré profit de sa douleur._

_Et cet espèce de pédophile sadique était toujours là dehors. Ce putain de bâtard qui lui avait fait du mal, l'avait effrayée et l'avait _touchée_. Il l'avait _touchée_ alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Il avait essayé de prendre quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il lui avait prit sa confiance et son innocence. Mais ce qui me mettait le plus en colère était que je n'avais aucun contrôle. Je n'avais aucun contrôle sur ce qui s'était produit. Je n'avais aucun contrôle sur Phil et je n'avais aucun moyen de retrouver cet enculé. Mais je le ferai. Je le retrouverai. Même si c'était la dernière chose que je ferai. Même si ça devait me prendre dix ans, je le retrouverai._

_Phil...je le tuerai. Oh que oui, je le tuerai._

_**_

A partir de ce moment, je ne pouvais pas vraiment vous dire ce que j'avais brisé et dans quel ordre. Je ne pouvais pas vous dire comment je l'avais brisé. Je ne pouvais pas vous dire à quel moment j'avais détruit le sapin de Noël, arraché les guirlandes des murs ou comment les trous dans les murs s'étaient faits. Je n'avais aucune idée de la durée pendant laquelle j'avais détruis mon propre appartement. L'appartement dans lequel je vivais lorsqu'elle vivait dans la terreur. L'endroit où je rentrai chaque jour et que j'avais officiellement nommé mon chez moi.

Je me souvenais seulement d'avoir entendu la porte de la salle de bain claquer et comme le carillon d'un hypnotiseur, je reprenais brutalement mes esprits et réalisai mon erreur. Ma colère m'avait aveuglé de ce qui était important.

Ma tête roulait d'avant en arrière contre la porte de la salle de bain.

« Je t'en prie Bella, je t'en prie laisse-moi entrer. J'étais en colère. Putain, _je t'aime_. J'ai juste, je ne peux pas entendre que tu ...je ne peux pas entendre ça et _ne pas_ être en colère et je devais faire sortir tout ça. Je ne suis pas en colère après toi. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi arranger ça. »

Le silence était à l'autre bout et je sentais mes émotions bouillonner au maximum. Mes yeux brûlaient d'humidité et mes poumons se resserraient dans un sanglot. Je détestai pleurer. Maintenant, tout ce que je voulais faire c'était la tenir dans mes bras. J'avais _besoin_ de la tenir dans mes bras. J'avais besoin de la confirmation qu'elle était en sécurité _maintenant_.

_Mais elle ne l'est pas, n'est-ce pas? Elle est avec toi, et tu viens tout juste de prouver à quel point elle est en sécurité._

« Je te dégoutes. »

La réponse silencieuse me faisait sursauter. Elle était juste de l'autre côté. Je me redressai en position assise et m'appuyai plus fortement contre la porte, ma bouche juste à côté de la jointure.

« Non, jamais. Ce qu'il a fait...ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Je passerai le restant de ma vie à m'assurer que tu le saches. Les enculés comme lui...ils ne disent ce type de conneries que parce qu'ils ont besoin d'une excuse. Il savait qu'il faisait quelque chose de mal et de carrément dégueulasse et il t'a mit ça sur le dos. Tu n'étais qu'une enfant Bella, mais tu es plus âgée maintenant. Si tu le voyais faire ça à une autre petite fille...est-ce que tu le lui reprocherais à elle? »

Je l'entendais pleurer à nouveau, et je priai par tous les saints de pouvoir entrer dans cette putain de salle de bain.

« C'était...de...ma...f-faute. J'au-rai dû di-ire quel-lque cho-ose. Et je me su-is...je...il a cr-ut que-que j'ai..j'aimais ça. »

« Il _voulait_ que tu te dises que tu aimais ça. Il voulait se dire qu'il ne faisait rien de mal. Bébé, il faut que tu ouvres cette porte. J'ai besoin de te voir. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi arranger ça. »

Silence.

Je ne pouvais même plus l'entendre pleurer. J'étais au bout du rouleau, encore. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait me tuer en premier, la colère que je ressentais contre cet enfoiré pour ce qu'il avait fait ou ma propre honte pour la façon dont j'avais géré toute cette situation. Je posai ma main sur le bois blanc délavé et m'appuyai contre mon bras.

« Seulement...Bella, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant. Je t'en prie, sors de là. Je t'en prie, nous ne sommes même pas obligés d'en parler à nouveau tout de suite. Sors de là tout simplement. Je suis tellement désolé. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement et j'ai mal tout de suite parce que tu souffres, et je veux arranger tout ça pour nous deux. »

J'entendais son mouvement et un bruit sec avant que la porte ne s'ouvre légèrement. Je me relevai péniblement et attendant qu'elle ait franchit la porte pour l'attirer dans mes bras et l'écraser contre mon corps. Mon bras passait autour de sa taille et ma main allait s'enfouir dans ses cheveux, plaquant sa tête contre ma poitrine. Je déposai des baisers sur sa tempe et sur le sommet de son crâne.

« Je t'aime. Je suis tellement désolé. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé. Bella, je t'aime et tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne. Tu ne méritais pas ça. »

Elle tremblait et pleurait, et je la tenais contre moi, la laissant tout évacuer. Je la portai jusqu'au lit et la tenait fermement, de peur irrationnelle qu'elle s'enfuit à nouveau.

« Ne t'enfuies pas. Ne pars pas. Je suis ici. Je te veux ici...je vais réparer ça...nous allons réparer ça. Je vais tout arranger, je le jure... »

Ma voix mourrait et je ravalai ma salive difficilement en luttant contre mes propres larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas me quitter. Je partirai à sa recherche, je la supplierai mais elle ne pouvait pas partir.

« Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu vas rester ici. Dis-moi que tu vas me laisser t'aider? »

« Oui, je vais rester. Enfin, si tu veux toujours de moi ici, merde je resterai ici. »

Je riais à sa réponse et la serrai contre moi. Elle était fatiguée et je la berçai jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle dormait paisiblement. Après plusieurs heures à écouter sa respiration et à réfléchir aux différents moyens de redresser cette situation, je me glissai hors du lit et refermai la porte de la chambre. Heureusement, c'était la seule partie de la maison qui avait survécu à ma colère.

J'arrangeai le salon, décidant que le sapin ne pouvait pas être sauvé, tout comme la table de la salle à manger. Ce qui était dommage parce que Bella et moi l'avions baptisés un bon nombre de fois. Il allait falloir que j'en rachète une autre rapidement. Je me sentais con d'avoir balayé toutes ces décorations de Noël. J'aurais voulu les conserver. L'une d'elles attirait mon attention. Elle était toujours intacte avec une petite fêlure sur le dessus. Il y avait 'Noël 09' d'écrit dessus en paillettes. Je la déposais doucement sur l'étagère, avec la plus grande vénération.

Une fois que j'avais fais autant de nettoyage et de rangement que je pouvais, j'allais dans mon bureau et sortais mon téléphone portable. Je composai le numéro avec détermination.

« Ouais? »

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. Retrouve-moi au Galway dans trente minutes. »

Je raccrochai, attrapai mes clés et griffonnais un petit mot pour Bella au cas où elle se réveillerait plus tôt. J'enfilai ma veste en cuir et quittai l'appartement.

Je m'occuperai de Phil si c'était la dernière chose que je ferai.

* * *

**Hello tout le monde, vous avez vu, j'ai essayé de faire vite pour ne pas trop vous faire mariner. ;-)**

**Cela dit, malgré le fait que je connaisse déjà l'histoire pour l'avoir lu en VO, à chaque fois je la redécouvre en traduisant et je me retrouve toute nouille devant mon clavier, pressée de passer à la phrase suivante pour connaitre la suite. lol**

**Bon, ce chapitre se termine à nouveau sur un cliffhanger....à qui Edward a t'il téléphoné? Emmett? Jasper? Jacob? King? Un nouveau personnage? Là, mystère et boule de gomme, nous attendons déjà depuis plus de 2 semaines que l'auteur poste la suite. Dur dur.**

**Dés que le chapitre 18 sera sortit, je ferai au plus vite pour le traduire et le poster mais pendant ce temps-là, n'hesitez pas à me laisser des commentaires et donnez-moi vos suppositions sur la personne à l'autre bout du téléphone. ;-)**

**Je m'excuse pour ne pas avoir répondu à beaucoup de commentaires au chapitre précédent, je voulais surtout me dépécher de traduire celui-là. :-)**

**Bon, et bien je vais pouvoir m'occuper des deux Oneshots et ensuite continuer ma fic...et oui, je me suis lancée dans l'écriture de ma propre fic, mon premier chapitre est presque terminé.**

**N'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert juste en-dessous..... :-)**

** bientôt...je l'espère.**

**Rachel**


	18. Je suis le Prince et le pauvre

_***** PETIT RAPPEL : Je ne suis en aucun cas l'auteur de cette histoire, je ne suis que la traductrice. Cette histoire appartient à Nobloodnofoul et je tente de traduire au plus prés de son texte, sans trop faire de mot à mot. *****_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapitre 18 – Je suis le Prince et le pauvre**

Point de vue d'Edward

Dire que le passé de Bella ne m'avait pas choqué serait un mensonge. Dire que je ne la voyais pas différemment serait carrément un mensonge. Cette nouvelle information partagée ne la rendait pas plus faible à mes yeux. En réalité, le fait qu'elle ait été abusée pendant si longtemps sans perdre la tête prouvait juste à quel point elle était forte et dévouée à sa mère. Je regardai tout cela le plus objectivement possible, le plus objectivement que je puisse en étant simultanément à la limite de perdre mon calme. La seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit c'était une poignée de faits difficiles.

Primo, Phil était un prédateur sexuel dépravé. Que ce soit un pédophile ou alors qu'il aime juste terroriser les femmes, je n'en savais rien mais il faisait une étrange fixation sur Bella à laquelle il fallait remédier.

Deuzio, Renée était la plus merdique des mères dont j'avais pu entendre parler. Qu'elle ait vécu dans une maison avec cet homme et sa fille sans jamais s'apercevoir que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond me dépassait. Si toutefois elle avait su que quelque chose se passait, ça la rendait encore pire à mes yeux du fait qu'elle n'ait rien fait.

Tercio, Bella se blâmait de ce qui s'était passé avec son beau père et elle s'accrochait à cette culpabilité. Cela avait besoin d'être abordé avant tout autre chose. Je n'avais aucune chance de pouvoir l'aider à tourner la page là où Phil était concerné si elle continuait à s'auto-flageller pour ses actions à lui.

Et pour finir, j'avais un moyen de lui donner la paix dont elle avait besoin afin qu'elle puisse aller de l'avant dans sa vie, dans notre vie. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle se détende complètement sans savoir ce qui était arrivé à sa mère et à Phil.

J'avalais le restant de mon café et laissai un billet de vingt dollars sur le comptoir avant de sortir. Bella serait sans doute toujours endormie et j'étais content que cette rencontre n'ait prit qu'une heure. Un peu plus longtemps et j'aurai risqué qu'elle se réveille sans moi à ses côtés. Petit mot ou pas, elle l'aurait mal interprété. Je me glissai dans la Volvo et filai rapidement à la maison, enfin aussi rapidement que la circulation me le permettait.

Aussi détaché que j'essaie de l'être alors que je montai mon plan, je ne pouvais pas empêcher les implications que ça aurait sur notre relation. C'était clairement un problème que nous aurions besoin de résoudre. Je pouvais facilement revenir dans le passé, dans mes souvenirs et comprendre ses comportements étranges. La manière nerveuse avec laquelle elle regarderait par dessus son épaule quand nous sortions, le fait qu'elle n'était jamais complètement détendue au Ring quand elle travaillait. J'avais mis cela sur sa timidité mais maintenant tout m'apparaissait sous un tout nouveau jour. Mon esprit me ramenait à l'altercation que nous avions eut avec Jacob Black et à nos ébats dans la salle de préparation. Je me hérissai en me garant sur un emplacement libre devant l'immeuble. J'étais carrément trop brutal avec elle.

Elle avait l'air d'aller bien cependant. En fait, elle avait l'air d'aller bien à chaque fois que nous faisions l'amour. Je n'allais pas me prétendre psychologue et essayer d'interpréter chaque caresse et baiser, mais ça m'inquiétait de me dire qu'elle prenait peut-être sur elle pour moi.

J'expirai profondément et sortais de la Volvo, avançant dans le vent puis dans le bâtiment froid. Je montai rapidement les escaliers et entrai silencieusement dans l'appartement. Tout avait l'air inchangé dans le salon et le couloir – plutôt pas mal détruit. Je notai dans un coin de ma tête d'appeler Alice et de lui dire que je paierai moi-même pour les dégâts cette fois-ci et lui demander de regarder pour une nouvelle table et une lampe; ça lui ferait super plaisir.

Grognant, je me débarrassai de mes chaussures et retirai ma veste. Arpentant le couloir, je prenais une profonde inspiration et jetai un œil dans la chambre. L'horloge indiquait un tout petit peu après cinq heures. Elle n'avait pas bougé et le petit mot était toujours sur la table de chevet. Je le froissais dans ma main puis le jetai avant de me déshabiller et entrer dans le lit.

_Ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut pas la tuer._

J'étais toujours gelé et j'attendais que mon corps se réchauffe un peu avant de la tirer contre moi. Elle se figeait légèrement et je grimaçai à mon manque de tact. Bien sur, je ne l'avais jamais prévenu avant et maintenant il me fallait faire plus attention à mes gestes.

Si je changeai mes habitudes pour elle, elle le saurait et se sentirait coupable. Si je n'y prêtai aucune attention et faisais comme si de rien n'était, je risquai de passer pour un véritable connard. Fermant mes yeux, j'essayais de trier chaque pensées dans ma tête en différentes catégories. Les mettant dans des sections séparées afin que je puisse y repenser plus facilement, plus tard.

Mes agissements ce matin seraient difficiles à expliquer. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas le lui en parler pour le moment, ça ne ferait que lui causer plus de stress inutile. Je me ferai bien allumé par elle là-dessus, j'en étais conscient. Mais je devais faire quelque chose. J'avais creusée ma propre tombe à la minute où j'avais passer ce coup de téléphone et je savais que ça devait être fait. Bella ne trouverait jamais le courage de faire ça. Elle se trouverait des excuses pour se défiler à tout prix. Elle ne se risquerait pas à blesser sa mère mais moi d'un autre côté, je n'avais aucun scrupules pour qui serait blessé, du moment que Bella était blanchie et qu'elle obtenait son dû. Elle méritait sa vengeance et elle l'aurait.

Mes doigts s'approchaient de ses bras et je caressai doucement sa peau. La chaleur de son corps s'alliait à la douceur du lit et ma fatigue d'être rester éveillé si longtemps m'endormait en quelques minutes.

Lorsque je me réveillai, je ressentais l'absence de Bella. J'étais seul au lit et il était presque dix heures du matin. J'étais toujours fatigué mais je me motivai à me lever et à aller la retrouver. M'étirant, j'enfilai mon jean et un sweat-shirt avant de m'aventurer dans le salon où Bella avait bien plus avancé que moi dans le nettoyage des lieux.

« Emmett est venu, il a prit le sapin et l'a descendu à la benne. Jasper avait ce tube de...truc pour les murs. »

Je levais les yeux et la voyais à côté du meuble télé, en train de tartiner une espèce de merde blanche et pâteuse dans les trous que j'avais fais. Je ne voulais pas lui dire que nous allions avoir besoin d'un patch mural et que ce qu'elle était en train de faire allait se craqueler en séchant, alors je ne disais rien. Je me contentai de lui sourire, attrapai un couteau à enduire et faisais comme elle. Bien assez vite, nous avions rebouché les trous et je priai pour qu'ils ne se craquèlent pas, ou que je sois capable de les réparer sans qu'elle le sache. Quelque chose me disait que sa tentative de réparer les murs était plus pour moi que pour Alice.

« Alice... m'a invitée chez elle. Elle veut qu'on discute et je me suis dis que ce serait peut-être une bonne idée, tu sais? Alors je lui ai dis qu'on ferait quelque chose demain...j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. »

Elle baissait les yeux vers ses pieds et je la tirai dans mes bras avant qu'elle ne fasse complètement la moue.

« Je pense que c'est une super idée. Mais...si tu te sens mal à l'aise, je serais là, d'accord? »

Elle hochait la tête contre ma poitrine et je soupirai profondément. L'idéal pour moi, serait de ne pas la laisser seule du tout. J'avais l'impression que je devrais nous enfermer dans cet appartement, dire merde au combat, et simplement nous tapir ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais de façon réaliste, je savais que ça n'arriverait jamais...sans beaucoup d'acharnement de son côté du moins.

Je la relâchai et la regardai avec des yeux inquiets alors qu'elle avançait à petit pas dans le couloir puis dans la chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendais couler l'eau de la douche. Je me faisais du café, me retirai dans mon bureau et allumai mon ordinateur portable. Je ne m'étais pas servi de ce foutu truc depuis des semaines et il ronronnait silencieusement alors que la fenêtre d'ouverture de session s'affichait. En moins de deux j'étais sur internet et me connectai à mon email.

Le pointeur restait figé de manière indécise sur le dernier mail de ma boite. L'expéditeur était un cabinet d'avocats, ici à Chicago. Mon souffle se coupait et mon estomac se resserrait. Ce message avait été envoyé deux jours auparavant alors ça ne pouvait pas avoir quoi que ce soit à voir avec ma rencontre de ce matin. Je cliquai dessus et passais rapidement en revue le message. Puis le relisais de nouveau.

C'était le lendemain de Noël et je doutai fortement que le cabinet serait ouvert, mais je voulais entendre le message de leur répondeur et vérifier au moins s'ils étaient légitimes. Le téléphone sonnait cinq fois avant qu'un homme ne décroche.

« Steve Benton. »

« Euh, oui, j'ai reçu un email du cabinet Benton et Thompson...actuellement, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que quelqu'un décroche... »

« Monsieur Cullen? »

« Non, je m'appelle toujours Masen. »

« Ah, d'accord et bien Monsieur Masen, nous avons essayé de vous retrouver depuis quelques temps déjà, cinq ans pour être exact. Le testament de votre grand père doit être réparti et vous êtes le seul héritier restant à ne pas avoir réclamé votre part. »

Ma respiration se réduisait et j'agrippai le bord du bureau.

Mon grand père....Grand Père Masen. Le père de mon père. Le père de mon _vrai_ père.

« Monsieur Masen? Êtes vous là? »

« Oui, je suis toujours là. Je ne savais pas...enfin, je savais qu'il y avait un testament, c'est juste...je pensais que...ma mère, avait été.... »

« Oui, votre mère a été retirée du testament, néanmoins, vous non. Il y a d'ailleurs un héritage assez important qui vous attend Monsieur Masen. »

« Je peux l'imaginer. »

« Qu'en pensez-vous, le cabinet n'ouvre pas pour ce type de choses avant le 4 janvier... »

« Non! Je veux dire que, je...je ne serai pas en ville...je quitte le pays le...vingt-huit et je voudrai que ce soit réglé le plus rapidement possible. Je ne serai pas de retour avant pas mal de temps... j'ai horreur d'être un dérangement. »

« Bien sur, je comprends et ce n'est pas du tout un dérangement. Si cela ne vous pose pas de problème, nous pourrions peut-être nous rencontrer demain matin à mon bureau à neuf heures et signer tous les documents correspondants. Ça ne prendra pas plus d'une heure pour faire le tour du sujet et pour répondre à toutes vos questions quelles qu'elles soient. Amenez seulement votre permis de conduire et votre carte de sécurité sociale. Votre grand père était un client exceptionnel et cela ne me dérange pas du tout. »

« Merci, j'y serai. »

« Passez une bonne journée, Monsieur Masen, et Joyeuses Fêtes. »

« Vous aussi. »

Je reposai le téléphone et m'adossai contre mon siège. Dieu merci, il avait gobé cette histoire et avait accepté qu'on se rencontre demain. Qui sait dans quelles conditions je serai après le Nouvel An.

Mon esprit retournait rapidement sur la maison de Grand Père Masen au lac Bluff. Elle était immense et je me rappelai tous les vieux meubles et peintures ornant les murs. Étant enfant, j'adorai les couleurs sombres et le sentiment de vieillesse de cette maison. On aurait dit une maison mystère, comme si elle était hantée. Un peu plus tard, je m'étais rendu compte qu'elle l'avait sans doute été. Quand Grand mère Masen était décédée, Grand père avait refermé la maison avec d'épais rideaux et était devenu un ermite.

J'aimai mon grand père et il était la seule personne avec ma mère, qui m'avait manquée lorsque j'étais parti. Je savais que peu importe ce qu'il m'avait laissé, ce serait d'une grande valeur. Masen était un nom ancien à Chicago. Grand père était né au début des années 1900 et il était né dans une famille bien portante. Il avait grandit dans cette maison, s'était marié dans cette maison, avait perdu sa femme dans cette maison et était décédé dedans. Aussi loin que je sache, elle avait été légué à des parents. J'avais plein de tantes et d'oncles, avec leurs enfants qui avaient pu hériter du Manoir des Masen. Je me frottai les yeux avec les poings et entendais Bella bouger dans la pièce voisine.

Elle devait aller chez Alice dans la matinée de demain et il fallait que je dise à Jasper que j'avais un rendez-vous important auquel je devais me rendre. Il comprendrait.

Bella passait sa tête dans le bureau.

« Eh, est-ce que tu vas bien? »

« Quoi? Ouais, j'étais seulement en train de vérifier mes emails. Viens là. »

Je la prenais sur mes genoux et nous appuyai tous les deux dans le siège, nous berçant gentiment et la tenant prés de moi. Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux mouillés et posai ma joue sur son épaule.

« Je t'aime. Peu importe ce qui t'es arrivé par le passé, je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime, aussi. Je suis déso- »

« Non. Tu n'es pas désolée. Je veux dire que, tu ne devrais pas être désolée, ne sois pas désolée. Rien de tout cela n'était de ta faute, Bella. Je me disais que peut-être que si tu avais envie de parler à quelqu'un, nous pourrions trouver une personne...à qui tu puisses parler. »

« Je...je vais y réfléchir, ok? J'ai juste envie qu'on se sorte de tout ça d'abord. Le combat...James...c'est seulement dans quelques jours alors, faisons un pas à la fois. »

Je lui embrassai le cou et soupirai. Elle avait raison et je détestai que ce combat mette autant de stress sur tout le monde. Je commençais d'ailleurs à penser que mes raisons de vouloir faire ça étaient quelque peu stupides. Il était trop tard cependant et je voulais – non, j'avais _besoin_ de le gagner. Ce n'était pas seulement un combat, c'était tout ce pour lequel je m'étais rebellé dans ma vie. Ne pas combattre James serait baisser les bras et je n'avais encore jamais fais ça. Pas à travers les drogues ou l'alcool ou la pauvreté dans laquelle je m'étais mis. J'avais réussi à aller aussi loin et je n'allais pas abandonner. Aussi, quelque chose me disait que James n'allait pas laisser passer cela de toute manière, il viendrait s'en prendre à nous en dehors du ring.

Bella soupirait dans mon cou et je la serrai plus fermement contre moi.

Je n'allais jamais abandonner.

******

A la minute où Bella avait quitté l'appartement, je téléphonai à Jasper. Il était contre le fait de me laisser manquer l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui considérant le fait que je devais affronter James dans à peine quelques jours, mais il avait accepté que je m'absente quelques heures. J'enfilai quelques épaisseurs de vêtements et j'étais hors de l'appartement. J'arrivai au cabinet d'avocat en un tout petit peu moins d'une heure et il me restait quelques minutes à attendre.

Je jetai un œil à l'heure sur mon téléphone et sautai d'un pied à l'autre, expirant nerveusement dans mes mains. Tirant sur le bonnet me couvrant la tête, je l'arrangeai et tirai sur les bords pour recouvrir mes oreilles dans une vaine tentative de me protéger du vent. Je pouvais sentir les cheveux de mes pattes me chatouiller les oreilles et pensai de manière aléatoire à une coupe de cheveux. Bella les préfèrerait-elle plus courts ? Elle aimait souvent tirer dessus – putain, j'aimais qu'elle tire souvent dessus. Quand était la dernière fois que j'avais actuellement eu une coupe de cheveux ? Quand avais-je déjà autant pensé à me faire faire une coupe de cheveux ?

_Depuis que t'es devenu une femme. Depuis que t'as perdu ta virilité pour une brunette d' 1m60. Vérifie dans son sac à main pour tes couilles. Je te parie que c'est là qu'elle les garde._

La vapeur de mon souffle se dispersait autour de mon visage et je regrettai l'époque où je fumai des cigarettes. Je pourrai très certainement en fumer une tout de suite. Plissant les yeux dans la lumière du matin, j'entendais le claquement de chaussures habillées sur la chaussée et tournai toute mon attention vers un homme portant un énorme manteau de laine au-dessus de ce qui semblait être un costume trois pièces. Je relevai un sourcil vers lui mais soit il l'avait loupé ou alors il avait préféré l'ignorer. Il devait être frigorifié.

_Les avocats ont le sang froid, tu te souviens ?_

Je repoussai le petit reniflement qui était en train de se former dans ma gorge et le suivais dans l'immeuble. Il faisait aussi froid dedans que dehors, avec le vent en moins. Je repliai mes doigts de nouveau, essayant de ne pas trop m'agiter. Il me conduisait dans un bureau au fond du bâtiment et je regardai autour de moi alors qu'il ouvrait sa mallette et commençait à en sortir d'épais documents. Je l'étudiai alors qu'il était occupé et remarquai son jeune âge. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux que moi, mais toujours bien trop jeune pour être avocat dans une firme aussi bien implantée. Il m'avait l'air familier, mais je n'arrivai pas à me rappeler d'où.

« Et bien, Monsieur Masen, allons-y ? »

Je hochai la tête et m'asseyais dans un confortable siège en cuir devant son bureau. Mes pieds étaient installés de manière cool devant moi et je donnais l'impression d'être complètement indifférent ; alors qu'au fond de moi, je me rongeai les sangs. Les avocats m'avaient toujours rendu nerveux.

« Et bien, votre grand père vous a laissé la plus grosse part de sa fortune. Comme vous le savez, le testament a été ouvert il y a huit ans, à son décès. Cependant, votre part du testament avait été programmée afin de vous être reversée à votre vingt et unième anniversaire. Nous n'avions pas réussis à vous localiser jusqu'à il y a peu- »

« Comment avez-vous fait, d'ailleurs ? Pour me localiser, je veux dire. »

« Vous avez récemment été admit à l'hôpital du Parc Lincoln… »

Sa voix se réduisait et j'avais le sentiment que ce serait la seule explication que j'allai obtenir. Je me demandai tout de même qui avait bien pu lâcher le morceau sur ce coup là. Ils avaient très certainement eut recours à un détective privé pour me retrouver. J'acquiesçai distraitement et essayais de ne pas trop me tortiller sous son regard pesant.

« Comme je le disais, nous étions incapables de vous localiser jusqu'à récemment alors les fonds avaient été gelés. D'un point de vue financier, il vous a été légué la somme de onze millions huit. Le chiffre exact est ici. » Il poussait un papier froissé à travers son bureau pour le mettre en face de moi. Je n'avais qu'à me pencher en avant et y jeter un œil.

« Aussi, il vous a laissé la propriété familiale en Irlande, ainsi que la propriété de Highland Park- »

« Attendez, cette maison…c'était la maison de mon père…comment Grand Père Masen a-t-il… »

« La propriété d'Highland Park était une propriété familiale. Quand votre père est décédé, elle a été remise entre les mains de votre grand père. Je ne suis pas au courant des autres affaires relatives à cette propriété. »

_'…des autres affaires relatives à cette propriété.'_

Les pièces retombaient en un puzzle désordonné. Grand Père Masen avait obligé ma mère à partir lorsqu'elle s'était remariée. Il l'avait fait partir…et avec elle, moi. Je voulais me sentir trahi et trompé sur ma maison d'enfance, mais je pouvais comprendre où il avait voulu en venir. Elle avait trahit mon père…ou du moins c'est comme cela que Grand père Masen l'avait prit.

_Et c'est comme ça que je l'avais prit._

« En plus de la propriété d'Highland Park, il vous a également légué le domaine familiale du Lac Bluff. En résumé, l'argent et les propriétés réunies amènent à un total net pour cet héritage d'environ vingt trois millions. Ceci est la clé d'un coffre à la banque ; les instructions sont dans ce dossier. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez relire ce contrat testamentaire. Voici le chèque et les documents qui permettront à votre banque d'enregistrer les fonds, et ce dossier contient les titres de propriété et les documents pour les biens que j'ai listé. Si vous le souhaitez, et c'est complètement à vous de décider, je peux continuer à garder ces documents. J'ai travaillé sur le dossier de votre grand père depuis un bon nombre d'années, et avant cela mon père le faisait. Nous avons travaillé pour la famille Masen depuis très longtemps. Cependant, vous êtes libre de faire comme bon vous semble. »

Je me penchai en avant et jetai un œil au chèque comme s'il s'agissait d'une vipère. Il était plus large qu'un chèque ordinaire - de couleur vert clair et or, les lettres en gras m'éblouissaient dans la lumière naturelle provenant des fenêtres.

Je prenais une profonde inspiration.

« Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux ? »

Il me regardait avec des yeux vides et soupirait.

« Je suis parfaitement sérieux. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est une réaction normale. Je vous garanti que vous ne risquez absolument rien en encaissant ce chèque. Je garderai ces documents jusqu'à ce que vous veniez les réclamer, si cela peut vous aider à mieux vous sentir. »

Je secouai la tête et me mordais la lèvre, une habitude que j'avais prise de Bella.

« Non, je vais…je vais les prendre. Je vais réfléchir à votre proposition de continuer à travailler avec vous sur ces comptes et je vous recontacterais. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler tout ça. »

Il hochait la tête et pointait du doigt le contrat testamentaire.

« Aussi, si cela ne vous pose aucuns problèmes, j'ai besoin de faire une photocopie de votre permis de conduire et de votre carte de sécurité sociale. »

D'instinct, je sortais mon portefeuille et lui tendais les cartes nécessaires avant de ramasser son stylo couteux et de signer mon nom.

Quand il revenait, il plaçait les photocopies dans un dossier séparé et les rangeait immédiatement. Il réunissait tous les papiers sur le bureau et les mettait ensemble dans un dossier en accordéon avant de me tendre ce dernier.

« Merci. »

« Vous avez mon numéro si jamais vous aviez des questions. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à appeler et à demander. »

« Je le ferai. Merci encore. »

« Euh… »

Je m'arrêtai à la porte et me retournai pour le voir se frotter la nuque, embarrassé.

« Oui ? »

« Je voulais juste vous dire, je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui est arrivé à votre père. Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi, mais nous avions l'habitude de jouer ensemble aux barbecues que votre famille organisait. Votre père et mon père…vous étiez plus jeune que nous tous, alors c'est normal que vous ne vous souveniez pas. Pour ce que ça vaut, il vous aimait énormément. »

J'inspirai profondément et hochait la tête de manière brève.

« Merci. »

Et je m'en allai. Je passai la porte puis descendais la rue, agrippant fermement ce dossier et courant pratiquement jusqu'à l'appartement. Je m'empressai d'aller dans mon bureau et déposai le tout dans le coffre fort anti-feu dans le placard. Je tournai la clé et reculai d'un pas pour le regarder, comme s'il allait s'enflammer. Mon téléphone vibrait dans ma poche et je le sortais, remarquant le visage de Bella sur l'écran. Je fermai les yeux pendant un instant et me dégageai la gorge avant de répondre.

« Hé. »

_« Hé, je suis au Ring, ou es-tu ? Jasper a dit que tu avais une course à faire. »_

« Ouais, euh, je t'en parlerai plus tard, ok ? Je serais là d'ici quelques minutes. »

_« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as l'air un peu bizarre. »_

« Non, je vais bien. Juste fatigué et redoutant l'entrainement aujourd'hui après toute la nourriture que tu m'as forcé à avaler. »

_« Quoi ? Oh, je vois. Très bien, aux prochains Noël et Thanksgiving, tu auras du tofu. »_

« Allons, allons, Bella. Tu sais à quel point je t'aime et à quel point ça me blesse quand tu dis des choses pareilles. N'agissons pas sans réfléchir. Tu sais que j'aime ça quand tu me brutalises. »

Je l'entendais pouffer et souriais. La boule dans mon ventre s'était calmée et avait diminuée, et le nœud dans ma tête était en train de se défaire.

_« Je t'aime aussi. Il faut que tu viennes vite, Jasper est sur le point de nous faire un arrêt cardiaque et Emmett ne fait qu'empirer les choses. »_

J'éclatai de rire.

« D'accord, je te vois dés que j'y suis, ciao. »

_« Ciiiiao. »_

Je secouai la tête et raccrochai. Elle allait me tuer avec tous ces putains de sentiments doux et humides qu'elle me causait. Ma poitrine se resserrait quand je réalisai que je ne lui avais même pas demandé si elle allait bien après avoir parlé avec Alice.

_Putain._

Me dépêchant de nouveau, je me changeai et attrapai mon sac de sport, me magnant le cul et arrivant au Ring un peu avant dix heures et demi.

« Mais _bordel_ t'étais où ? Est-ce que tu réalises jusqu'à quelle heure nous allons devoir rester maintenant ? J'avais prévu de sortir avec Alice ce soir espèce de crétin ! »

« Et bien, c'est le karma. Tu m'as fais venir plus tôt et m'as fais resté tard avant Noël et tu m'as fais ce coup là exprès, ne fais pas comme si ce n'était pas le cas. On est quitte. Par ailleurs, j'ai dû le faire pendant un mois et tu ne manques qu'un seul jour. »

Il grimaçait puis hochait la tête vers moi alors que nous marchions vers les vestiaires. J'inspirai profondément avant de commencer ce qui pourrait certainement être considéré comme l'Enfer sur Terre.

******

Je me glissai dans l'ascenseur et appuyai sur le bouton. Au Diable ces escaliers.

Mon dos me faisait mal et mes jambes me brûlaient. Jasper s'était peut-être senti désolé pour toutes ces fois où il m'avait fait rester tard, mais il semblait que sa nature rancunière avait finit par prendre le dessus. Je n'aurai vraiment pas dû lui faire ces grimaces pendant le repas de Noël quand j'avais enfourné cette tarte dans ma bouche. Cela dit, c'était sans doute les petits gémissements qui l'avaient poussé à bout. Je grognai en déplaçant le sac sur mon épaule et prenait une profonde inspiration lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient.

Je réussissais finalement à me trainer jusqu'à l'appartement et m'arrêtai net dans l'entrée pour écouter. Tout était complètement noir et silencieusement mort. Bella aurait dû être à la maison depuis des heures. Je laissai tomber mon sac et tendais mes oreilles pour écouter.

« Bella ? »

Je sortais mon téléphone portable et composai son numéro. J'entendais la sonnerie et mes yeux se posaient immédiatement sur son téléphone s'illuminant sur la table basse. Avec la lumière de ce dernier, je voyais son visage. Elle était endormie sur le canapé et j'expirai en me débarrassant de la panique que j'avais ressentie.

J'éteignais son téléphone et m'accroupissais à côté d'elle. Une bougie était fondue sur la table basse et un des cahiers en cuir que je lui avais offert à Noël était ouvert avec un de ces stylos BIC pas cher. Je le refermai sans regarder et la prenais dans mes bras. Elle se débattait quelque peu au début et je l'apaisai en chuchotant. Elle se laissait aller de nouveau dans mes bras et je la portai doucement jusque dans la chambre. Pas besoin de nous cogner tous les deux dans un angle ou un mur.

Elle soupirait quand son corps touchait le matelas et je lui retirai ses vêtements avec précaution jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus que sa petite culotte et la mettais sous les couvertures.

« Teeshirt. »

Je me tournai et souriais à sa demande endormie. Retirant ma veste et mon sweatshirt, je lui donnai le teeshirt que je portai. Elle l'enfilait rapidement, toujours endormie et fredonnait.

« Tu es vraiment trop bizarre. »

Mais elle était déjà de nouveau endormie et je laissai échapper un petit rire, secouant ma tête, avant de me débarrasser de mes chaussures et de mon pantalon. Il faisait froid dans la chambre et mes cheveux étaient toujours mouillés suite à la douche que j'avais prise à la salle de sport. Les draps étaient frais et je frissonnai, me collant contre elle. Malgré mon épuisement et le fait qu'il me faudrait me lever tôt, je ne parvenais pas à m'endormir. Bella se roulait en boule contre moi et je jouai avec le bout de ses cheveux qui me chatouillaient le torse.

« Je suis allé au cabinet d'un avocat aujourd'hui. » Je parlai presque inaudiblement.

« Il s'occupait de reverser ma part du testament de mon grand père. J'aurai dû l'avoir il y a de cela des années...mais ils ne pouvaient pas me retrouver. »

Elle ronflait légèrement et je souriais.

« Il m'a laissé quelque chose comme des millions de dollars et des propriétés. Je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Je ne pense même pas que ça puisse être vrai. Qu'est ce que tu fais quand ce genre de truc t'arrive? »

Je n'attendais pas de réponse ou peut-être bien que si, alors je m'interrompais, comme pour lui laisser le temps de répondre.

« D'une certaine manière, je sais ce que tu dirais. Tu me dirais que je l'ai mérité, que je devrais le prendre et simplement être heureux. Mais putain qui...enfin, je n'arrive pas me faire à cela, Bella. Je ne peux pas brasser autant d'argent. J'ai grandi sans vraiment rien savoir d'autre que le fait que j'étais plus riche que la plupart. Je n'étais jamais concerné par l'argent. »

Je marquai une pause, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre mais alors que j'allai me résoudre à dormir, les mots me venaient.

« Il m'a laissé la maison d'Highland Park. J'ai grandi dans cette maison. J'aimai cette maison. La maison dans laquelle mon père et moi vivions. Le jardin dans lequel il m'a apprit des sports. Cette maison...ça ressemble a une escroquerie tu sais? Je ne veux pas de l'argent, je ne veux pas de la maison ou du terrain, ou quoi que ce soit de cette merde. Je veux qu'on me rende mon père. Mais il ne reviendra jamais et aujourd'hui j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir ressenti l'impact de sa mort. Mon grand père l'a ressenti, il a perdu son unique enfant tout comme j'ai perdu un père. Il s'est senti tout aussi trahi que moi lorsqu'elle s'est remariée. Il s'est senti tout aussi furieux que moi. Il savait...il savait que je voudrai m'éloigner de cela. C'est pourquoi il m'a laissé tout cet argent et cette propriété. Un endroit où aller et de l'argent pour m'y rendre.

Les larmes coulaient le long de mon visage avec amertume.

« Mais maintenant que j'ai l'argent et les maisons, je ne veux plus jamais les revoir. Je ne veux plus jamais retourner là-bas. Il n'est pas là-bas. Il est partit. Et jamais rien ne pourra le ramener. Alors, je vais faire ce que je pense être bien, bébé. Je vais prendre soin de toi et je ne vais jamais te quitter, jamais. Je ne vais jamais te quitter. Je ne te ferai jamais cela. »

Maintenant j'avais un choix à faire. J'avais l'argent, j'avais la sécurité financière. Je n'avais plus jamais besoin de me battre. Je pouvais éviter la douleur et l'agonie et me retirer immédiatement. Je pouvais emmener Bella loin, sur une île perdue au milieu de l'océan et nous pourrions vivre là-bas tout seuls et faire l'amour sur la plage alors qu'elle ne porterait rien à part mon anneau sur son doigt.

Je pouvais, mais je ne le ferai pas. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cette petite merde gagner. Je ne pouvais pas laisser des gens comme James et King s'en sortir en manipulant et en corrompant le monde à leurs goûts. Je me dresserai face à eux, comme mon père l'avait fait. Je ne m'enfuirai pas de ça. Je devais faire ça. Je devais me battre. J'avais des rêves et des ambitions fut un temps et Bella m'avait rendu cela, mais pas du tout comme c'était avant. Il faudrait que ça fasse l'affaire. Je me ferai pardonner pour tous les rêves et tous les projets que mon père avait pour moi en me battant. J'allai me battre et j'allai gagner. Je serai l'homme dont Bella serait fière, dont mon père serait fier.

**

Dimanche arrivait bien trop vite. Je me réveillai avant Bella et décidai de lui laisser faire la grasse matinée. Elle arrivait à dormir la nuit entière maintenant mais elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à prendre beaucoup de repos depuis ces derniers jours. J'enfilai un pantalon de survêt' et un teeshirt avant de me glisser dans la cuisine. Je mettais une cafetière en route et m'aventurais dans dans mon bureau. Il faisait toujours sombre dehors et les rideaux étaient tirés alors j'allumai la lampe du bureau et regardai la lumière jaune éclairer la pièce à peine plus loin que le bureau. M'appuyant contre ce dernier, je regardai dans le placard ombragé et fixai le coffre fort sur le sol. Considérant la chose, ma curiosité avait raison de moi. Je l'ouvrai et sortais l'épais dossier en accordéon. Je le posai délicatement sur mon bureau et l'ouvrait.

_Ce n'est pas une bombe. Le croque-mitaine ne va pas en sortir d'un instant à l'autre. Ouvres ce putain de truc et jettes-y un œil. _

Mes doigts longeaient les étiquettes non identifiées et s'arrêtaient sur la toute première poche. Je sortais l'enveloppe lourde et l'ouvrai. Une clé en glissait et je la prenais dans ma main. Elle était cuivrée et longue, les dents griffaient rudement ma peau. Elle semblait presque neuve, si elle n'était pas usée, j'aurai pensé qu'elle l'était.

Ensuite, il y avait une enveloppe jaune. Je voyais le sceau de la famille Masen imprimé dessus, mon nom y était griffonné d'un écriture rapide que je savais être celle de mon grand père. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je l'ouvrai et sortais la feuille. Elle était fine et rigide, d'excellente qualité – comme tout ce qui lui appartenait. La retournant, je lisais les derniers mots que j'aurai de lui.

_Edward, _

_Si tu lis ceci, alors je suis parti rejoindre ta grand mère, ma chère Lizzy. Je sais que tu n'es pas conscient de ta position dans mon testament, cependant, maintenant tu devrais tout savoir. Je t'ai laissé ce qui te reviens de droit. Malgré les actions de ta mère, tu es toujours mon petit fils et le fils de ton père. Ce que tu fais de mes biens sont tes affaires désormais. Néanmoins, je veux que tu saches que j'aimerai que cela reste entre les mains des Masen. Nous les Masen avons une longue histoire dans Chicago et que ça te plaise ou non, tu portes notre héritage._

_C'était mon espoir que de te voir suivre les pas de ton père mais je ne serai pas catégorique dans mes jugements pour dire que je serai déçu si tu ne le faisais pas. Je suis fier de toi, peu importe ce que tu décides de faire avec ta vie._

_J'ai longuement discuté de mon testament avec ton père. Il pensait que même à l'âge de vingt et un ans, tu ne comprendrais toujours pas trop bien le fait d'être conservateur; j'ai soutenu que tu n'étais pas du genre à dépenser de l'argent frivolement. Je te confie le nom des Masen, mon enfant. Je te confie l'héritage des Masen. Gardes-le bien. Fais en sorte de protéger notre nom de famille. Je regrette de ne pas avoir eu la chance de voir mes arrières petits enfants entrer dans ce monde bien que ta naissance ait été suffisante à me satisfaire pour l'éternité._

_Ne doutes jamais de l'amour que ton père et moi avons pour toi. Tu as toujours été un garçon intelligent, Edward. J'ai confiance dans le fait que tu prendras les bonnes décisions et que tu nous rendra fiers._

_Avec Amour,_

_Théodore Masen_

_Dicté à et écrit par _

_Alicia Timbers_

Je repliai la lettre et la remettais dans l'enveloppe. Bon sang, il savait toujours tout des choses. Au lieu de penser à ce que mon grand père m'avait écrit, je rangeai la lettre dans mon bureau et m'empressai de passer en revue le reste du dossier. Il y avait des plans de situation de chaque propriété m'appartenant. D'épais dossiers séparés remplis de listes énumérant toutes les choses dans ces dites propriétés. Meubles, objets d'art, bijoux, vêtements, voitures, et tout ce à quoi vous pouviez penser s'accumulant tout au long de la vie de quelqu'un.

_Le nom des Masen. L'héritage des Masen...je te confie..._

Soupirant profondément, je sortais un dossier gaufré de couleur bleu et regardai dedans. La propriété en Irlande. La moitié des mots semblait être écris en charabia gaélique mais de ce que je parvenais à en comprendre, elle semble faire quelques centaines d'acres. Ou peut être était-ce le nombre d'années que nous avions possédé cette propriété ou le nombre de pommes de terre qui y avaient poussées à l'époque. Qu'est ce que je pouvais bien en savoir. Quand mes yeux commençaient à loucher sur la petite impression noire, je posai le document et retombai en arrière dans mon siège. J'étais responsable de tout cela maintenant. Bordel, comment cela avait-il bien pu se produire? Mais bordel quand avais-je été simplement responsable du crédit de mon auto et du loyer? Quand est-ce que ma vie n'était qu'entrainements et combats?

_Avant qu'il décède._

Ma vie changeait, enveloppée dans ce nouveau truc. Je prenais des responsabilités à droite et à gauche. Alors que Bella s'opposait à ce que je la considère comme une responsabilité, je ne pouvais pas empêcher la part de moi-même qui la considérait ainsi. Jamais une obligation mais plus quelque chose de précieux qui avait besoin d'être protégé et gardé.

_Regardes toi tout plein d'écailles, crachant du feu et rassemblant ton trésor. _

Je pouvais être le dragon et le prince en même temps. Je pouvais faire ça pour elle et je le ferai. Mais ça, ce testament, ces propriétés, tout l'argent...j'avais des doutes sur la taille de mon assiette et de mes yeux. Si j'étais complètement honnête avec moi-même, ce n'était pas le terrain ou la richesse – c'était le poids du nom. Le nom des Masen, alors que j'étais assez entêté pour continuer à avancer comme un enfant têtu, je n'étais pas prêt à le défendre dans les masses. En réclamant ces choses que mon grand père m'avait laissé, je reprenais un genre de royauté que je ne savais absolument pas comment gouverner. Qu'est-ce que les gens avec ce type d'argent faisaient? Gaspiller l'argent dans des antiquités et de jolies voitures? Envoyer leurs enfants en pensionnats? Se créer des dépendances à l'alcool et aux médicaments sur ordonnances en arrivant à la quarantaine?

Ce n'était pas du tout la manière dont j'avais été élevé mais ça semblait être une approche typique. J'avais vu King et son utilisation de l'argent comme si c'était de l'eau. Il pourrait tout aussi bien coller un million de dollars dans le mixeur et boire ce qui en ressortait. Pour sûr, il déteignait ainsi sur James et sa nouvelle tentative d'entrer dans le monde des combats souterrains.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça? »

Je sursautai et poussai un cri comme véritable petite pouffe quand Bella apparaissait devant moi.

« Merde! Ne me fais pas flipper comme ça! »

Mes yeux s'habituaient après la luminosité de mon bureau et je la regardai en plissant les yeux alors qu'elle se tenait dans l'ombre de la pièce. Son visage était baigné dans une lumière jaune grise et je remarquai qu'elle avait l'air un peu plus maigre. Je n'avais pas remarquer cela plus tôt à la salle de sport, peut-être n'était-ce que la lumière. Ses cheveux retombaient autour de ses épaules au lieu du nœud négligé dans lequel ils étaient habituellement, et mon teeshirt descendait sur ses épaules, jusqu'en dessous de ses coudes. Je voyais la longueur de ses jambes crémeuses ressortir de mes chaussettes thermiques grises foncées qu'elle avait remontées jusqu'au dessus de ses genoux; le tissus des talons ressortait autour de ses chevilles du fait de ses petits pieds dans mes chaussettes immenses. Elle donnait l'impression de porter une robe ample avec un décolleté.

Elle riait et secouait sa tête, toujours en train de fixer les dossiers éparpillés sur mon bureau. Je sortais de mon analyse de sa tenue vestimentaire et remarquai le bazar que j'avais fais avec tous les documents. Je jurai contre moi-même à la difficulté que ce serait de tout remettre dans l'ordre à nouveau.

« Euh, et bien, j'ai reçu un email...tu sais quoi, laisse tomber. Ça,...» Lui disais-je en passant ma main au dessus de la pile de papiers et de dossiers cartonnés. « ...c'est ce que mon grand père m'a laissé dans son testament. Je suis allé voir un avocat à ce sujet un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui. Je ne savais pas ce que ça concernait jusqu'à ce que j'y aille et que je le vois...merde je ne sais pas...je ne sais pas quoi faire de tout ça. »

Elle plissait les yeux et faisait le tour du bureau pour venir se mettre à côté de moi.

« Je ne sais franchement pas ce que la moitié de tout ça veut dire. Il a dit que mon grand père m'avait laissé sa maison et la maison de mon père. Ça et une inimaginable somme d'argent. Je n'ai pas encore encaissé le chèque...je ne sais pas si je le ferai. »

« Si tu ne l'encaisses pas, que va t'il arriver à l'argent? »

Mes sourcils se redressaient brusquement et je secouai la tête, l'air renfrogné.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dis que tu avais été voir un avocat? »

« Techniquement, je te l'ai dis hier soir. »

Elle relevait un sourcil et je levai les yeux au ciel.

« D'accord, oui tu dormais, mais ça ne change pas le fait que je te l'ai bien dis, à voix haute. »

Elle rigolait silencieusement et je savais que j'étais pardonné alors je poursuivais.

« Je savais que c'était en rapport avec le testament. Je ne savais pas comment les choses se passeraient... je ne sais pas franchement. Il ne semblait tout simplement pas y avoir de moyen d'aborder la chose et tout s'est passé plutôt vite. Je ne pensai pas qu'on m'aurait légué quoi que ce soit pour être honnête. Ma mère avait été retirée du testament alors je m'étais simplement dis que... »

« Pourquoi a t'elle été retirée du testament? »

Je levais les yeux vers son regard intrigué et soupirai. Alors que l'histoire que j'étais sur le point de raconter à propos de mes parents n'était rien comparée à sa propre histoire, c'était tout de même sombre et quelque peu déprimant.

« Parce qu'elle s'est remariée. »

« Alors, elle s'est remariée et ton grand père...attends, le père de ton père? »

« Ouais, pas le père de ma mère. Le père de mon vrai père. C'est compliqué. »

Je souriais un peu et me rasseyais au fond de mon siège à nouveau, la tirant vers moi pour l'asseoir sur mes genoux et glissai mon bras derrière elle pour lui masser la nuque et détendre les muscles de cette zone. Elle se ramollissait instantanément dans mon étreinte et je faisais un petit sourire en coin.

« Tu m'as parlé de toi alors maintenant je vais te parler de moi. »

Elle fredonnait et jouait oisivement avec le col de mon teeshirt. Je prenais quelques inspirations fortifiantes et réfléchissais à là où je devrais commencer. Je ne savais pas si cela lui donnerait l'impression que je me moquai de ses expériences ou de son enfance.

« Ma mère et mon père étaient riches. Enfin, mon père était riche et ma mère, Esmé, elle n'était pas si mal non plus. Mon père était avocat. C'était qui plus est un bon avocat. Il avait commencé dans la firme de mon grand père puis avait prit son propre envol pendant quelque temps avant d'aller travailler pour le cabinet du procureur. J'avais deux ans quand il est devenu assistant du procureur. Il aimait son boulot mais il aimait encore plus sa famille. Peu importe ce qu'il se passait, il rentrait à la maison à dix huit heures tous les soirs, même s'il ne pouvait rester qu'une heure, il rentrait à la maison et jouait avec moi. Il m'a acheté un piano quand j'avais sept ans. Je n'étais pas vraiment intéressé d'en jouer mais il était tellement excité et je voulais qu'il soit fier de moi alors j'ai pris des leçons.

Je suis devenu plutôt bon et plus je vieillissais, mieux je jouai. Il était toujours là pour mes récitals et concerts. C'était notre truc, le piano...et mes leçons de karaté.

Quand j'avais dix ans, je me battais souvent à l'école. Je sais ce que tu te dis, que j'étais un genre de petite brute, mais c'était l'inverse. J'étais un gamin squelettique et on me harcelait sans cesse parce que je jouai d'un instrument et ça ne m'aidait pas d'être l'un des trois garçons qui étaient dans le groupe. Les deux autres faisaient de la batterie. Ils m'appelaient 'petite chochotte' et merde...ils me cognaient dessus. Mon père est allé à l'école et a parlé avec l'administration et leur a demandé de faire attention à moi. Finalement ça s'arrêtait mais il m'a inscrit à des leçons de karaté, il voulait que je sois capable de me défendre ou peut être que ça le rassurait en se disant que je pourrai prendre soin de moi-même si j'en avais besoin.

Il venait à chaque entrainement. Deux fois par semaine à seize heures, il venait. Ma mère était toujours là, accroché à son bras et me regardant comme si elle allait faire un malaise... »

Je riais légèrement et me perdais dans mes souvenirs d'Esmé, debout dans sa robe orange, s'agrippant à la veste de mon père alors qu'il m'encourageait des gradins. Je donnai un coup de pied ou un un coup de poing et me retournai pour le regarder, pour m'assurer qu'il m'avait vu et qu'il était fier de moi.

«Esmé n'était pas vraiment une mère au foyer. Quand j'étais à la maison elle l'était mais sinon, elle avait un boulot dans une petite enseigne de décoration en ville. Elle n'était que secrétaire mais je savais qu'elle rêvait d'aider à décorer les maisons et d'autres merdes avec tous les autres moulins à paroles que j'avais rencontré. C'était une bonne mère quand j'avais grandi.

« J'avais onze ans et je venais tout juste d'obtenir ma ceinture marron. Mon père travaillait sur une affaire, je me souviens de quelques trucs la concernant. Il était souvent fatigué et parfois il manquait la première partie de mes entrainements, mais il était toujours là quand j'avais terminé pour me ramener en voiture à la maison. Le jour où s'est arrivé, »

Ma voix craquait et je me raclai la gorge rudement, essayant de me débarrasser des sentiments d'impuissance d'un garçon de onze ans. Il était partit. J'étais fort maintenant, je pouvais le faire. Je pouvais en _parler_.

La tête de Bella se tournait, elle jetait un œil vers moi d'en dessous ses cils et je voyais les cernes sous ses yeux. Mes doigts engourdis passaient dessus et je glissai sur sa joue puis dans son cou. Je lui embrassai le front et tournai ma tête pour la reposer contre l'appui-tête et me concentrai sur les motifs tourbillonnant imprimés dans le plafond.

« Je suis sortis tard. Nous avions une remise de prix et tout le monde courait dans tous les sens pour prendre des photos et se féliciter les uns les autres. Mon père parlait souvent aux autres parents quand il était là. Ils étaient tous en train de parler quand je lui ai amené mon trophée. Je voulais lui montrer la nouvelle ceinture que j'avais obtenue. Je ne pouvais pas penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre si ce n'était le fait qu'il serait extrêmement fier de moi de l'avoir obtenue.

« Il se tenait à l'extrémité des gradins, quelques uns des autres pères étaient avec lui, ils avaient tous l'air inquiets et furieux. L'expression sérieuse de mon père était ce qui faisait retomber mon sourire. Il regardait derrière eux, quoi je n'en suis pas sur, rien en particulier j'imagine mais il avait l'air tellement _furieux_. Je me souviens de m'être dis que peut-être je n'avais pas été aussi bon que je le pensai et que ça le perturbait. Quand je me suis approché…je les ai entendus lâcher des noms et jurer. Marlow, Haughton, Parrington…que des noms que je ne connaissais pas.

Quand il m'a vu, il a sourit, mais ce n'était pas un vrai sourire et je me sentais vraiment mal. Je savais que j'allai avoir des problèmes pour quelque chose. C'est triste à dire maintenant mais je crois honnêtement que j'essayai de me retenir pour ne pas pleurer. Il m'a prit dans ses bras et m'a dit qu'il était fier de moi et que j'avais vraiment été super. Je me sentais un peu mieux mais il était plus silencieux que d'habitude.

« Il nous a rué vers la voiture sans même dire au revoir à personne. Quand nous sommes entrés dans la voiture, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et qu'il voulait que je sache qu'il était fier de moi. Qu'il était fier de tout ce que je faisais et qu'il savait que je deviendrai quelqu'un de bien. Il me faisait peur et je me suis simplement accroché à ce trophée et je suis resté assis là à acquiescer. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me disait toutes ces choses. Maintenant, je sais qu'il savait. Il savait que sa vie était en danger. Il savait que des personnes essayaient de le tuer. Je lui ai dis que je l'aimai aussi. Que je voulais toujours qu'il soit fier de moi et que j'essaierai toujours d'être l'homme qu'il voulait que je sois. Putain, j'avais onze ans et j'étais concerné par ma virilité et par la fierté que mon père aurait de moi. J'entendais toujours mon père et mon grand père parler de mon avenir ; toujours en train de planifier pour moi, d'anticiper ma réussite. »

Je m'interrompais un instant, réunissant mes pensées et essayant d'arranger mes mots avant de les dire. Je n'avais pas parlé de ça à qui que ce soit sauf à Esmé et à la police, et c'était il y a prés de quinze ans. Non, je n'avais pas dis un putain de mot de tout cela depuis des années, pas même à Jasper ou Emmett.

« Il était tard…il faisait déjà sombre. Il s'est arrêté de parler et je ne savais pas quoi dire, alors je me suis mis à compter les lumières de la rue. Nous avions dépassé une quinzaine de pâtés de maison. Exactement quinze pâtés de maison. La voiture s'est arrêtée à un feu rouge et ma porte s'est brusquement ouverte. J'ai entendu mon père hurler et quelqu'un a détaché ma ceinture de sécurité puis m'a tiré dehors. Avant de savoir ce qu'il se passait, nous étions tirés sur le côté puis dans une ruelle. Un homme me tenait pendant que deux autres entrainaient mon père derrière une benne à ordures. L'homme qui me tenait me maintenait les bras derrière le dos tellement fermement que le haut de mes épaules me faisait mal. »

Mes doigts descendaient d'eux-mêmes de son cou jusque dans ses cheveux et je posai ma joue sur sa tête alors que les souvenirs me revenaient à l'esprit. Une larme roulait le long de ma joue et quand je ne bougeai pas pour l'essuyer, elle tombait dans ses cheveux. Ma gorge se resserrait et je me sentais soudain enroué.

« Il nous a adossé contre le mur afin qu'on puisse tout voir. Ils l'ont frappé. Ils l'ont juste tabassé. Pas de couteaux, pas de battes, pas de poings américains, rien de tout cela. Juste leurs mains, le cognant dans les côtes et dans le ventre encore et encore. Mon père…il n'a jamais…il n'a jamais émit le moindre son. Mais moi oui. J'ai essayé de crier, mais j'étais retenu par une main. Ce qui ne m'empêchait pas d'essayer. J'ai crié, donné des coups de pieds et je me suis débattu. Rien. Ça ne faisait rien. Personne n'est venu, je ne me suis pas libéré. Ça ne l'a pas aidé. »

Bella nouait ses doigts à travers ceux de mon autre main posée sur ses genoux et je me sentais tellement nul de pleurer à cause de cela après tout ce temps.

« C'était sensé être un avertissement. C'était un avertissement et une exigence. Ils ont dit 'La prochaine fois nous ne nous en prendrons pas à toi mais à lui.' L'homme m'a pointé du doigt, il s'est mit à rire et a réarrangé son chapeau. Le visage de mon père...je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Ils lui ont dit de falsifier le dossier. Ils voulaient une faible défense et une remise de peine sans soucis. C'était sensé être un avertissement. Mais le type costaud, il voulait lui donner un coup final. Il l'a frappé à la gorge et l'a laissé tomber à terre. Ensuite, ils m'ont relâché et je pleurai tellement que je ne voyais pas clair. Ils sont partis et j'ai essayé de le soulever, mais il était lourd et ne bougeait pas et ça m'a fait pleurer encore plus et je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'ai crié à l'aide et quinze minutes plus tard, une voiture de flic s'est arrêtée pour voir pourquoi la voiture de mon père était garée à un feu rouge, avec le contact. Il nous a trouvé dans la ruelle. »

La fraicheur de cette nuit me submergeait et je prenais une inspiration tremblante.

« Il est mort. Il est mort asphyxié. Sa trachée était écrasée et il gisait là, et il est juste...mort. Je n'ai rien fais. J'ai pleuré et hurlé et je n'ai rien fais pour l'aider. J'avais été à des putains de leçons de karaté. On m'avait apprit des tactiques sur comment sortir de ce type de situations, mais quand est-ce que ça a compté? Je n'ai rien fais. Je n'arrivai même pas à penser à faire quoi que ce soit. Je lui ai fais défaut là-dessus. »

Bella se débattait pour se redresser en position assise et pour me regarder mais je n'y étais pas encore prêt, alors je la tirai gentiment contre moi et secouai la tête.

« Je n'ai pas terminé. »

Elle se ramollissait dans mes bras et à nouveau, je marquai une pause pour arranger mes mots avant de parler.

« Esmé était anéantie. Il y avait tellement de médias sur ce qui était arrivé que l'affaire en question a complètement foirée. Pas besoin de le préciser, l'homme qui était jugé a négocié sa peine à seulement une année de prison et une infime quantité de travaux d'intérêts généraux.

« J'ai changé après ce soir-là. Je n'étais plus jamais le même. J'ai arrêté de jouer du piano. J'allai à mes cours de karaté, j'allai à tous les types de cours de défense que je pouvais. J'ai arrêté de trainer avec mes amis. Je me suis plongé dans les études et mes leçons de karaté. Esmé...elle ne l'encourageait pas mais je crois qu'elle m'a laissé continuer à cause de mon père. Elle ne voulait pas me retirer ce lien même si je ne faisais qu'empirer les choses. Quand j'avais seize ans, Esmé a rencontré Carlisle. C'était entièrement de ma faute. Je me suis pris un coup de pied si fort en plein visage pendant mon cours de Tae kwon do que j'ai perdu connaissance. Lorsqu'ils m'ont emmené à l'hôpital, ils ont appelés Esmé afin qu'elle vienne me chercher. Elle est arrivée là-dedans comme un furie et je savais qu'elle allait me dire que s'en était terminé de mes leçons alors je me préparai à un dispute avec elle, mais elle entrée en riant et en souriant à mon docteur. Sur le coup, j'étais soulagé. Elle était de bonne humeur. Puis j'étais carrément furieux. Bordel, elle n'avait pas le droit de rire et de _flirter _avec mon docteur. Mon père était mort à peine cinq ans auparavant et elle _flirtait_ avec un homme.

« Tout est devenu un véritable enfer après cela. J'ai terminé le lycée et Esmé s'est remariée. Carlisle allait emménager dans notre maison vu qu'Esmé ne voulait pas quitter 'ma maison d'enfance'. J'étais furieux et mon grand père l'était également. Apparemment, quand mon père est décédé, la propriété de la maison lui est revenue. Il l'a purement et simplement jetée dehors et avec elle, moi. Ils ont acheté une maison à Sheridan prés d'Evanston. C'était une monstruosité moderne qui venait juste d'être bâtie et elle l'a remplie de saloperies qui n'avaient rien à voir avec notre ancienne maison. Tout était moderne et branché et pas....pas chaleureux et accueillant. C'était comme vivre dans un hôtel. Mon grand père est décédé quand j'avais dix sept ans. Il avait fait envoyer un lettre à mère lui notifiant qu'elle avait été retirée de son testament. Je m'étais dis que cela signifiait que je l'avais été moi aussi.

« Après avoir déménagé dans la nouvelle maison, j'ai vraiment commencé à péter les plombs. Je trainai avec les mauvaises personnes. Des personnes qui je le croyais pourraient me comprendre. Des personnes qui avaient accès aux drogues et à l'alcool et qui vivaient simplement de manière stupide. Carlisle a essayé de devenir mon ami et à l'occasion, lorsqu'il perdait patience, il essayait de se prendre pour mon père. Ça ne m'amusait pas. Je le détestai, en quelque sorte je le déteste toujours. La véritable rupture entre lui et moi fut quand il a proposé de m'adopter. Esmé m'a supplié. Bon sang, elle m'a supplié de prendre son nom de famille. Elle voulait que nous soyons une _vraie_ famille. Elle voulait que nous soyons 'unis'. Je voulais qu'ils crèvent tous les deux. »

Une colère irrationnelle me submergeait en repensant à cette conversation et mes yeux se resserraient alors que je fixai le plafond, ma tête appuyée dans le siège.

« J'ai terminé le lycée en étant le premier de ma classe. Je faisais mon maximum pour être le meilleur à l'école. J'allai devenir comme mon père. J'allai montrer à ces enculés qui l'avaient tué qu'ils n'allaient pas l'emporter. Malheureusement, les meilleurs plans partent toujours en fumée peu importe la manière à laquelle tu t'y accroches. J'ai réussi à faire deux semestres de fac avant que mes 'activités extra-scolaires' commencent à me rattraper. Je touchai à la cocaïne et buvais presque tous les soirs. Esmé a payé ma caution pour me sortir de prison pour conduite en état d'ivresse et elle a décidé qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Elle m'a ramené à Evanston et m'a tout simplement assigné à résidence. J'imagine que j'aurai pu m'en aller quand je le voulais mais, à ce moment là, j'étais un stupide gosse de riche ne sachant rien faire par moi-même sans mes cartes de crédits et ma voiture. Sans ces cartes et ces clés, je me sentais piégé. J'ai évité Esmé et Carlisle pendant prés d'une semaine avant qu'ils ne me coincent et me demandent une explication sur ce qui s'était passé.

« Carlisle est allé droit au but et a dit qu'il voulait que je fasse une cure de désintoxication. J'étais furieux, et le fait que je n'avais pas eu une dose depuis un bout de temps n'aidait pas. La semaine entre mon arrivée à la maison et le moment où ils m'avaient fait la morale était un véritable enfer. Je ne tenais pas en place et j'étais tout simplement furieux de tout cela. Cet homme, qui se prenait pour mon père, qui avait toutes ces exigences et menaces ridicules. Qui prenait tout simplement la place de la seule personne que j'admirai et à laquelle je m'efforçai de ressembler. C'était un usurpateur.

« J'explosai. J'ai péter un plomb. J'étais assis là dans ce salon a regarder ces stupides murs bleus et ces saloperies d'œuvres d'art modernes qui ornaient toute la pièce et j'ai simplement craqué. J'ai détruis tout ce qui me passait sous la main. Les meubles, les lampes, les vases, les photos...tout. Esmé...elle s'est contentée de rester assise là et me regardait, pleurant et se balançant d'avant en arrière. Carlisle a appelé la police et je me suis enfui. Je me suis tiré avec rien d'autre que mon portefeuille et ma veste. J'avais mon permis de conduire, ma carte de bibliothèque, ma carte d'étudiant et cinquante dollars en liquide...c'est tout. Esmé m'avait retiré toutes mes cartes de crédit. Je ne savais pas du tout où étaient mes clés et ma voiture était toujours à la fourrière. Je n'avais vraiment rien.

« Tu connais la suite...Jasper m'a trouvé et il m'a dégoté du boulot puis finalement mon entrée dans le ring. Maintenant, après sept ans, on me refile cette merde. Tout cet argent, toutes ces terres, toute cette _merde_. C'est que de la merde. Ça n'a carrément pas de valeur. J'échangerai tout. Juste pour le ramener. Tous ces putains de combats, tout cet entrainement, j'échangerai tout pour revenir à cette journée et faire les choses différemment. Me battre plus, crier plus fort. _N'importe quoi_! »

Ma frustration s'évaporait et je soufflai. Ça n'arriverait jamais. Pour autant que je voudrais bien tout échanger pour une autre voie, je n'aurai jamais trouvé Bella de cette manière. Je ne serai pas la personne que je suis aujourd'hui. Malgré la divergence dans les projets que mon père avait pour moi, j'étais heureux là où j'étais actuellement. Si je n'arrivais pas à éprouver du ressentiment pour le passé de Bella, suffisamment pour le changer, pour qu'elle ne m'ait peut-être jamais rencontré, comment pouvais-je éprouver du ressentiment pour le mien qui m'avait conduit ici? J'étais heureux avec Bella et satisfait de cette vie que je m'étais construite. J'étais en accord avec ces responsabilités. Étais-je prêt à devenir le propriétaire de ce domaine en Irlande? Étais-je prêt à être millionnaire?

_Tu ne peux pas gérer ton chéquier tout seul. Je vois un échec total à l'horizon._

Je sentais Bella dénouer ses doigts des miens et tendre sa main pour me caresser la joue.

« Je suis désolée...que tu ais dû voir et vivre cela. Je ne sais pas quoi dire...mais comme tu n'arrêtes pas de me le répéter...ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu avais onze ans. Même si tu avais réussis à te libérer...qu'aurais-tu bien pu faire contre ces trois hommes? Ton père serait fier de toi. Il serait si fier de savoir que tu es vivant et fort et malgré ce que tu peux bien en penser, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu es un homme bon. Je suis fière de toi. Je suis fière de qui tu es et de la force que tu as. »

Je la serrai très fort parce qu'elle savait exactement quoi dire et je voulais la croire. Je voulais penser qu'il était fier de moi. Qu'il pouvait voir mon raisonnement pour mes actions et les comprendre. Qu'il saurait que je lui étais loyal et que je l'aimai plus que tout. Que je ne l'avais jamais trahi comme Esmé l'avait fait.

« Je pense aussi que...et bien, tu ne vas pas aimer entendre ça, mais je dois le dire. Je pense que ta mère...je pense que c'était surement tout aussi difficile pour elle, et je pense qu'elle s'est remariée, non pas pour te blesser toi ou la mémoire de ton père mais parce que peut-être...qu'elle était seule et avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à recoller les morceaux. »

Je soufflai par le nez et essayai de faire redescendre la flamme de ma trahison. Bella ne prenait pas le parti d'Esmé, elle était réaliste et regardait la situation comme une tierce personne. Je comprenais cela, et je savais que c'était juste sa façon de faire, mais dans l'immédiat, je n'étais pas prêt à analyser le second mariage de ma mère avec Satan.

« Je ne veux pas y penser. Je ne veux pas entrer dans ce débat. Je ne peux pas commencer à comprendre cette merde et je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. Je n'ai peut-être pas été très réglo dans mes actions et mes sentiments à leurs égards mais je n'arrive pas à regretter ces sentiments et ces actions. »

Elle acquiesçait et j'inclinai mes doigts de pieds pour nous bercer dans le siège. La lumière s'infiltrait à travers les fentes des rideaux et il commençait à faire jour dehors. Nous n'en reparlions plus et finalement nous nous levions tous les deux afin de nous préparer pour notre journée.

Avant d'arriver à la salle de sport, je faisais un détour par la banque et déposai le chèque.

_Sois un homme Masen, il ne s'agit plus seulement de toi désormais._

_

* * *

_

**Hello à tous :-)**

**Après une looooongue attente, notre trés chère auteur est revenue. J'ai essayé de faire vite pour traduire ce chapitre mais cette semaine, inventaire au boulot donc tout le monde dans le stock pour compter les boites. Pas drôle...et surtout pas de PC pour continuer la traduction. :-(**

**Enfin, la voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, on ne sait toujours pas à qui Edward a passé son coup de fil mais maintenant on connait aussi l'histoire d'Edward. Riche héritier...qui l'aurait cru?**

**Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre le prochain chapitre que je m'empresserai aussi de traduire.**

**N'oubliez pas, _Shadowboxer_ a été nominé au _Razzle Dazzle Awards_ dont je met le lien internet sur mon profil, il suffit de le selectionner dans la catégorie Drama et le tour est joué...et puis on peut voter tous les jours qui plus est. ;-)**

**Je vous dis à bientôt et surtout n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton vert juste en dessous...on approche à grand pas des 1000 commentaires...ça ne peut être que motivant pour l'auteur...et pour moi aussi je l'avoue. lol**

**Rachel  
**


	19. Je penserai à ça demain

_***** PETIT RAPPEL : Je ne suis en aucun cas l'auteur de cette histoire, je ne suis que la traductrice. Cette histoire appartient à Nobloodnofoul et je tente de traduire au plus prés de son texte, sans trop faire de mot à mot. *****_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapitre 19 –Je penserai à ça demain**

Point de vue de Bella

_Mardi 29 décembre 2009 (2 jours avant le combat Masen Vs Hunter)_

La semaine passée m'avait vidée à tous les niveaux. Le besoin de congés loin des stress émotionnels qui s'étaient abattus sur Edward et moi était au centre de mes préoccupations. L'irrésistible besoin de m'enfuir très loin et de réfléchir à tout ce que nous avions mis à plat sur la table me rongeait l'esprit pendant que je balayai le sol abîmé. La riche texture de lin du bois excessivement lustré brillait sous mes yeux alors que je ramassai le dernier tas de poussière et de détritus dans ma pelle et me trainai jusqu'à la poubelle. Errant au milieu des équipements sportifs, j'inhalai l'odeur de nettoyant et de vieux cuir. J'avais nettoyé tous les miroirs et chaque surface plane des appareils d'entrainement avait été désinfectée à fond, et les sols avaient été balayés puis lavés, puis balayés de nouveau. Je commençai à être à court de choses à nettoyer ici.

Emmett avait fermé la salle de sport jusqu'à la fin des vacances. C'était silencieux et un peu étrange alors que je regardai autour de moi. Je n'avais jamais vraiment été dans l'annexe quand elle était déserte et aussi tôt dans la journée. Ça semblait faux pour cet endroit d'être aussi silencieux et vide. Je me creusai la cervelle pour trouver n'importe quoi d'autre à faire ici mais me trouvai à court d'idée.

Je n'avais plus d'excuses maintenant. Je devais rentrer à la maison. Je devais rentrer et voir Edward. Les deux sentiments tourbillonnant au fond de moi s'étaient affrontés toute la journée.

_Va le retrouver, passe du temps avec lui, aime-le, sois avec lui._

_Reste, éloigne-toi, prépare-toi, protège-toi._

Je savais que j'étais en train de trop tirer sur la corde. De façon réaliste, je savais qu'avec tous les sentiments et confessions que nous avions endurés durant la semaine passée, quelque chose allait craquer. Quelque chose allait venir s'abattre sur nous et une chose était sure, je ne savais pas si ça allait être bon ou mauvais. Le besoin de rester et de me battre aux côtés d'Edward avait largement prit le dessus sur celui de m'enfuir. J'allais mettre tout ce que j'avais pour faire en sorte que ça marche pendant longtemps. Suite à la manière dont le mariage de mes parents avait échoué, j'étais déterminée à ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs. Je savais l'importance de la communication, je savais à quel point il était important d'avoir l'esprit ouvert et attentif. Crier, se disputer, se chercher et se pousser à bout n'avaient jamais amené nulle part.

_Mais c'est clair et net que ça fait du bien._

Je n'étais pas l'exemple parfait de la communication et de l'honnêteté, ça j'en étais consciente. Mais je pouvais apprendre de mes erreurs et ce n'était pas comme si j'allais refaire exactement les mêmes. Pas dans ce cas là du moins.

Je me souvenais des détails de notre nuit de Noël ensemble et comment j'avais gâché toutes nos chances de passer de bonnes vacances. Se remémorer ces détails était comme repêcher une pierre noire dans le lit d'une rivière trouble. Je pouvais presque la voir, presque m'en souvenir dans le moindre détail mais c'était à travers une brume de larmes et d'hystérie. La seule chose dont je pouvais très clairement me rappeler c'était comment il m'avait serré dans ses bras après que j'ai ouvert la porte de la salle de bain, et comment il m'avait supplié de rester avec lui.

_Quel homme fou et stupide. Comment pourrais-je partir ?_

Avec mon passé mit à plat pour qu'il puisse piocher dedans et regarder de plus près, je me sentais si mise à nue – comme si les couvertures avaient été brusquement retirées de mon corps dénudé. J'étais parfaitement consciente de la manière dont mon passé aurait pu être interprété, mais je me sentais plus légère. La couverture avait pesé des milliers de kilos, m'empêchant de respirer et je me sentais maintenant libre. Et pour être honnête, savoir qu'Edward pouvait _me_ voir était un soulagement. Je me sentais mieux en me disant que s'il me rejetait maintenant, au moins il connaissait la vérité. Il connaissait toute l'histoire et je n'aurai pas à m'inquiéter des 'et si.'

J'enfonçai la paume de mes mains dans mes yeux et entrai à pas lourds dans le local des employés pour récupérer mes affaires et rentrer à la maison. Je repoussais mon besoin de me cacher d'Edward, une tentative futile pour me rendre la journée de jeudi plus facile. Il fallait que j'arrête de ne penser qu'à moi. Je n'étais pas la personne qui allait monter sur ce ring. Je n'étais pas la personne qui sacrifiait son corps. J'allais regarder l'homme que j'aime se faire tabasser et cogner dessus. Je m'en voulais de penser à cela de manière si mélodramatique. Ce n'était pas comme si Edward était impuissant. Il pouvait se défendre, il était fort. Jasper et Emmett avaient travaillés avec lui tous les jours. Il était élancé, solide et rapide. Il n'avait pas d'égal, rien à comparer dans les combats d'entrainements qu'il avait fait. Je l'avais regardé pendant ses exercices de natation, pendant ses entrainements et j'étais rassurée de savoir qu'il était prêt. Mais c'était l'imprévisible qui me tordait l'estomac. La peur de me retrouver de nouveau assise dans cet hôpital et de supplier son corps inconscient de se réveiller ; le suppliant de ne pas me laisser seule ici, me maintenait au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

Ce que la plus cruelle des mains du Destin pouvait me proposer à ce moment précis serait de me donner l'amour d'Edward juste pour me le reprendre. Je comprenais les paroles d'Edward mieux qu'il ne le pensait. Je donnerai tout de ma vie, chaque bien que je possédai et le souffle de mon corps si seulement ils ne me le prenaient pas. Si seulement il lui permettaient de s'en sortir entier. Je pouvais supporter les ecchymoses et les coupures. Je pouvais accepter des os brisés, mais je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'il ne se réveille pas.

Je ramassai le sac à main qu'Alice m'avait offert à Noël et fouillais dedans pour sortir la petite boite en velours dans laquelle se trouvait ma bague. Elle n'était pas si mal, plus je la portai, plus j'y étais attachée. Dire que ce n'était pas une superbe bague serait un mensonge éhonté. C'était à quel point elle était superbe et à quel point elle était honnêtement coûteuse qui me rendaient nerveuse. Je n'avais jamais rien possédé d'aussi beau, et le fait qu'Edward y ait plutôt pas mal imprégné le symbole de son amour dedans rendait mes sentiments conflictuels concernant l'argent et les émeraudes encore plus…conflictuels. Passant cette dernière à mon doigt, je cherchai mes clés dans mon sac puis vérifiai pour m'assurer que j'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin avant de partir. Tirant sur le lourd manteau gris en laine qu'Edward m'avait fait promettre de porter, je me dirigeai péniblement vers ma camionnette. Sur mon chemin pour sortir, je levais les yeux pour voir le thermostat sur le mur du couloir et le fixai pendant une seconde, choquée.

_Maintenant ! C'est maintenant que je trouve cette merde. Saloperie. _

La route pour rentrer à la maison était sans histoires et j'étais reconnaissante pour le manque de circulation. Ma camionnette grondait d'une manière apaisante avant que je coupe le moteur et sorte dans l'air froid. Je jetai un œil à la Volvo d'Edward, garée à deux emplacements de la mienne. Il y avait du givre sur le pare-brise, il était rentré à la maison depuis un moment. La neige recouvrait le sol, un chemin de neige boueuse partant du parking jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Je regardai mon souffle s'échapper en petits nuages de vapeur alors que je marchai avec précaution sur le trottoir glissant. Je dérapai à plusieurs reprises sur les marches avant de parvenir à entrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment, relativement indemne.

Je montai les escaliers en me demandant ce que j'allai bien pouvoir trouver en rentrant dans l'appartement. Se serait-il déjà endormi? Aurait-il attendu ? Il avait probablement faim. Je soupirai. Il n'était pas très tard, aux alentours de vingt heures à peu prés, mais plus tard qu'à mon habitude. Habituellement, j'arrivai avant lui. Emmett avait proposé de me laisser quitter le travail plus tôt pour que je puisse partir avec Edward mais j'avais refusé, usant pour excuse le fait que je ne travaillerai pas de toute la semaine prochaine et que j'étais la meilleure femme de ménage qu'il ait.

J'arrivai à la porte et regardai les chiffres en cuivre qui l'ornaient. Le deux était plus ternis que le trois et je penchai un peu ma tête sur le côté, me demandant pourquoi je n'avais jamais remarqué cela auparavant. Je repoussai les émotions pensives au fond de moi et déverrouillai la porte, entrant dans l'appartement. Les lumières étaient allumées; toutes les lumières étaient allumées. Fronçant les sourcils, j'entrai à pas lents dans le salon et jetai un œil autour. La pièce était vide et nette, rien sur la table basse, rien qui aurait pu suggérer qu'il avait été ici pendant un moment. La télévision était éteinte, ce qui était inhabituel. Edward aimait habituellement l'allumer pour le bruit de fond.

J'entendais un bruit sourd provenant de la chambre et tournai ma tête vers ce son. Je déposai mon sac à main et retirai mon manteau, le jetant sur le canapé. Avançant à pas mesurés vers la chambre, je sentais mes cheveux se dresser sur ma nuque. Il se passait quelque chose. Que ce soit quelque chose de bien ou de mauvais, je ne savais pas. L'appartement était bien, mais toutes les lumières allumées et la télé éteinte m'envoyaient des signaux contradictoires, impliquant que quelque chose était simplement _incorrect_. J'entendais faiblement les jets de la douche. Marchant sur la pointe des pieds vers la porte de la salle de bain, je remarquai qu'elle était fermée et ça, aussi, c'était étrange.

Edward ne fermait jamais la porte quand il prenait sa douche. Il me taquinait sans cesse à ce sujet. C'était notre manière de dire que l'invitation était toujours valable. J'enroulai mes doigts autour de la poignée et la tournai doucement. Mes poils se hérissaient, me disant de me préparer pour ce qu'il avait derrière la porte. Mes jambes me picotaient, prêtes à s'enfuir en courant s'il le fallait. La porte résistait à mes pressions et je baissai les yeux pour voir le jean d'Edward ainsi que son teeshirt sur le sol, coincés sous la porte. Je passai ma tête dans l'entrebâillure de cette dernière et plissai les yeux pour voir à travers la vapeur.

Edward se tenait debout dans la douche, face au jet. Son bras droit était replié au coude, son avant bras appuyé contre le carrelage mural et sa main gauche était dressée devant lui. Sa tête était inclinée et son torse tremblait comme s'il était en train de pleurer. J'ouvrai la bouche pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand sa tête retombait en arrière et il gémissait. Mes sourcils se rehaussaient brusquement et je refermai rapidement ma bouche. C'est alors que je remarquai ce que sa main était en train de faire. Il était en train de se toucher lui-même.

« Putain. » Sa voix sortait en un sifflement et il rejetait sa tête de nouveau devant lui avant de secouer l'eau dans ses yeux.

Je sentais la chaleur monter entre mes jambes et ma respiration se saccadait. Mon cœur martelait et je savais que je devrai faire marche arrière, fermer la porte et lui laisser son intimité mais la flexion de son dos et de ses épaules quand son bras bougeait était hypnotisante. J'écoutai alors que ses gémissements s'élevaient au-dessus de l'écoulement de l'eau, et soudain il claquait brutalement sa main contre le carrelage mural et redressait son dos. Je paniquai et refermai doucement la porte, retournant dans le salon. Ma respiration était difficile alors que j'appuyai mes bras sur l'arrière du canapé et tentai de reprendre mes esprits.

Quelques moments plus tard, j'entendais l'eau se couper et la porte vitrée s'ouvrir en claquant. Il était de mauvaise humeur. La porte se refermait en claquant. De très mauvaise humeur.

Je filai dans la cuisine et fouillai dans le frigo, soudain terrifiée qu'il puisse être contrarié à cause de moi. Je n'aurai pas dû mettre autant de temps à la salle de sport. J'aurai dû rentrer à la maison plus tôt. Je savais qu'il voulait passer du temps avec moi et j'avais volontairement retardée les choses pour des raisons égoïstes. En gros, je l'avais planté ce soir et il était fâché. Je sortais une miche de pain au levain et de la viande, récupérant également du fromage et des condiments. J'allai nous faire quelques sandwiches grillés. Il les adorait. Alors que je déposai une couche de laitue, je le sentais entrer dans la cuisine. C'était presque comme essayer de ne pas s'enfuir devant un chien enragé. Voilà à quel point c'était difficile de ne pas se retourner et le regarder. La chaleur montait rapidement et je savais qu'il était juste derrière moi.

« Où étais-tu ? » Sa voix contenait une tension que je ne pouvais pas identifier.

« J'étais à la salle de sport. J'ai proposé de nettoyer l'annexe étant donné que je n'y serai pas pendant quelques semaines. Emmett me donne un congé, tu t'en souviens ? » Je refusai toujours de me retourner pour le regarder, sauf que maintenant c'était bien plus simple. J'étais terrifiée de voir son visage.

« J'ai attendu…je pensai… Tu étais sensée être à la maison il y a de cela quelques heures. J'allai venir voir mais… »

Cette fois-ci je me tournai pour le regarder. Ses yeux contenaient du reproche mais sa bouche, le tremblement de ses lèvres était pure frayeur et la manière dont son front était plissé, c'était de l'inquiétude.

« Je suis désolée Edward. J'essayai juste de les aider puisque je ne serai pas là pendant quelque temps. J'aurai dû téléphoner mais j'étais tellement prise par le nettoyage et à faire en sorte que tout soit en ordre que j'ai oublié. Je t'en prie, ne sois pas fâché après moi. »

Son visage se détendait et il inspirait profondément avant de m'attraper brutalement et d'écraser mon corps contre le sien. J'enfouissais mon visage dans sa poitrine et m'accrochai à lui, mes doigts s'enfonçant dans son dos et ma jambe se levant d'elle-même pour s'enrouler autour de sa cuisse. Il semblait humide même sous son pantalon de survêt et son teeshirt. Sa peau était moite et ses cheveux étaient encore trempés et dégoulinaient. Il nous faisait marcher en arrière pour nous éloigner du comptoir et attrapait mes jambes, me soulevant autour de lui. Avec un bras sous mes fesses et un autre derrière mon dos, il me portait contre son torse jusqu'à la chambre.

« Mais ton sandwich… »

« Je n'ai pas faim de ça en ce moment. »

« Jasper a dit que nous ne pouvons pas faire ça… »

« Jasper n'est pas là. »

La finalité dans sa voix était suffisante pour faire geler les Enfers sur le champ. Mon étreinte se resserrait quand il me déposait sur le lit.

« Restes là. » lui gémissais-je. Ne voulant pas séparer mon corps du sien tout de suite.

« Je ne vais nulle part. » Il y avait un soupçon d'accusation dans sa voix.

« Moi non plus, Edward. » J'essayais de le dire avec mordant mais je ne pouvais pas dépasser le murmure. Nous étions toujours en train de marcher sur des œufs avec ça, toujours retenus par nos insécurités.

Il déposait un baiser sur ma poitrine, juste au-dessus de mon cœur, et desserrait mes mains de son dos. Mes yeux commençaient à me piquer d'humidité alors je tournai mon visage sur le côté, me cachant de lui. De grosses et chaudes larmes ruisselaient le long de mes joues et j'avais honte de la manière dont j'étais émotionnelle. Je devais être forte, pas un amas de larmes et de frustration. Malheureusement, je devenais plus inquiète que je ne l'étais déjà.

« Bon Dieu, je suis désolé. Ne pleures pas, je t'en prie, merde! Je suis désolé, est-ce que j'étais trop brutal? Je ne voulais pas être brutal. Je ne suis pas fâché, Bella. J'étais juste inquiet. Zut! Je suis désolé Bébé. Ne pleures pas, s'il te plait, je t'en prie ne pleures pas. Je ne peux pas me botter le cul moi-même, j'ai essayé et c'est trop difficile. Je t'en prie, ne pleures pas. »

Je laissais échapper un éclat de rire à sa tentative humoristique et il me faisait un petit sourire.

« Ça c'est ma nana. »

Réglée comme du papier à musique, ma lèvre glissait entre mes dents et ses yeux se figeaient sur cette habitude. Ses doigts passaient gentiment sur ma lèvre inférieure et mes dents. Je relâchai la peau et il remplaçait ses doigts par ses lèvres. Il était doux et tendre, mais je n'avais pas besoin qu'on me prenne avec des gants. Je n'avais pas besoin des coussins et des filets de sécurité. Je voulais la chaleur. Je voulais le feu que nous avions eut la première fois que nous avions fait l'amour. Je voulais cet empressement.

Je me pressai contre lui, saisissant son visage entre mes mains et forçant ses lèvres à s'ouvrir. Il se conformait rapidement, se pressant à son tour, tout aussi intensément jusqu'à ce que je sois pressée dans l'oreiller et son corps écrasait le mien. Mes jambes s'écartaient pour accueillir ses hanches et il laissait courir ses mains de mes genoux à mes épaules, m'empoignant brutalement et me faisant me tortiller de désir.

_Jasper n'est définitivement pas là._

La chaleur s'étendait de mon ventre à ma poitrine puis dans mes membres. Le lent désir se formait à l'intérieur. Il ne m'avait pas touché depuis plus d'une semaine. Nous nous étions embrassé et câliné mais nous n'avions jamais été plus loin et c'était en train de me tuer. Je commençai à me sentir déficiente. Je savais qu'il allait nous regarder différemment quand il découvrirait tout au sujet de mon passé, mais j'espérai que ça ne l'empêcherait pas de me désirer physiquement. J'avais besoin de ça à tel point. J'avais besoin de savoir que ce se serait la même chose même s'il savait ce qu'il s'était produit. J'avais besoin de savoir qu'il m'aimait toujours avec la même passion et le même feu qu'il avait avant.

Avant que quoi que ce soit ne puisse évoluer au-delà des baisers et des gros pelotages, il se retirait et pressait son visage dans mon cou. Son front était en sueur et je le sentais prendre une inspiration rapide. Je croyais presque qu'il était entrain de faire de l'hyperventilation.

« Edward? Edward, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

Il reniflait et mon cœur se resserrait.

« Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu ne me quitteras pas. Je t'en prie, je sais ce combat...je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais mais je ne peux pas te perdre. Je sais que ça va être dur pour tous les deux mais je suis en train d'essayer et il faut que je le fasse. Je dois faire ça pour moi et pour nous. Je ne peux pas faire ça sans toi. Je ne peux même pas imaginer les choses sans toi. Je t'en supplie, dis que tu vas rester. Promets-moi que tu vas rester avec moi. »

Je me brisai autour de sa voix. Ma poitrine se resserrait et j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et le serrai contre mon corps. Ses bras s'enfonçaient entre moi et le matelas, maintenant mon corps vers le bas et m'entourant de son parfum et de sa présence. Je prenais une profonde inspiration et embrassai son oreille avant de lui murmurer.

« Je ne te quitterai jamais, Edward. Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi ici, je serai là. »

En dépit du fait que j'avais désespérément envie que nous fassions l'amour ce soir-là, je comprenais que le serrer dans mes bras et simplement être avec lui était plus important. Je devais le rassurer, _être là_. Je devais m'investir là-dedans et lui montrer mon soutien et ne pas m'enfuir lorsque je commençai à manquer d'assurance. Je devais repousser mes appréhensions et être là pour lui à cent dix pour cents.

Sa respiration se calmait rapidement et ses doigts massaient mon dos, caressant fermement. Je gémissais et resserrai mon étreinte sur lui. Mes cuisses se pressaient sur ses hanches et je caressai ses cheveux, essayant de le calmer du mieux que je pouvais. Des mots ne feraient rien pour Edward. Je devais lui _montrer _que j'étais là et que je m'intéressai. Je devais le soutenir physiquement. C'était sa façon de comprendre les choses.

« Hé, tu as besoin de manger quelque chose. Allons manger et nous pourrons nous détendre, d'accord? »

Je sentais ses cheveux me chatouiller la clavicule quand il hochait la tête mais il ne faisait aucun mouvement pour se relever. Rigolant, je me tortillai et il resserrait son étreinte sur moi. Je n'avais pas le temps de faire un commentaire futé avant qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et me maintienne contre sa poitrine. Il me portait sans mal et me déposait sur le comptoir dans la cuisine. Je retournai le pain sur les sandwiches et nous mangions ensemble alors qu'Edward se tenait entre mes jambes. Le repas était toujours tiède et je me sentais bien de savoir qu'il avait mangé ses deux sandwiches avec un grand verre de lait. Il n'avait pas eut beaucoup d'appétit avant son dernier combat.

Nous regardions un peu la télé et discutions de choses et d'autres. Certains sujets étaient très largement évités, comme le combat et tout ce qui avait attrait à notre passé. Ce n'était que reculer pour mieux sauter. Je savais qu'une fois que l'excitation du nouvel an se serait estompée, nous allions devoir régler nos problèmes mais pour le moment nous ne nous occupions que de passer d'heure en heure. Aux environs de dix heures, nous allions nous coucher et nous nous serrions fermement l'un l'autre. C'était rassurant, d'une manière perverse, de savoir qu'Edward se sentait aussi désespéré que moi du besoin de cette connexion. Le sommeil n'était pas venu facilement mais ensemble nous nous endormions.

********

Edward me réveillait à une heure carrément trop indécente avec un immense sourire collé sur son beau visage méprisable. Je grognai et roulai dans l'emplacement tiède qu'il avait quitté.

« Trop tôt. »

« Lèves-toi! Prends ta douche, habilles-toi et retrouves-moi dans la cuisine! »

Je pesai le pour et le contre pendant quelques instants avant de réaliser que je n'avais qu'une très faible chance de parvenir à le faire revenir au lit lorsqu'il était aussi débordant d'énergie. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une tête de déterrée lorsque j'entrai dans la douche et procédai à mon réveil. Après m'être séchée et habillée d'un jean, d'un teeshirt thermique et d'un sweat shirt, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine en ronchonnant. Edward était là en train de m'attendre avec une tasse de café chaud. Il avait déjà ajouté la quantité malsaine de sucre et de crème que j'aimai. Bon, qu'il m'ait simplement réveillée à cinq heures trente du matin, était une chose. Mais il était en train de me caresser dans le sens du poil avec mon café; Edward désapprouvait sévèrement la manière dont je prenais mon café. Il disait que ce n'était pas vraiment du café de cette manière et que c'était incroyablement mauvais pour la santé. Il avait même été jusqu'à jeter mon pot de crème et à cacher le sucre. Le fait qu'il était pratiquement en train de me le faire boire avec un entonnoir me rendait suspicieuse quant à ses motivations.

« Que se passe-t'il? »

Deuxième truc qui m'informait que rien n'allait plus dans la casa de Cullen: Il avait l'air bien trop innocent.

« Rien! Pourquoi devrait-il se passer quelque chose? J'ai juste fais ton café de la manière dont tu l'aimes. Je ne me suis pas plaint. J'essaie de faire des compromis. »

Des compromis...j'étais vraiment inquiète à ce moment précis.

« Edward... »

Il soupirait et posait sa tasse de café noir, la fixant avec ardeur.

« Je veux te sortir aujourd'hui et c'est une surprise...s'il te plait? » Il sortait tout ça en une seule inspiration.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je descendais le restant de mon café comme s'il s'agissait d'un shot de Vodka, ce que j'aurai largement préféré à ce moment là, avant de me diriger tout droit vers le dressing dans la chambre. Si je sortais dehors avec Edward aujourd'hui, j'allais avoir besoin d'enfiler plusieurs couches de tissus et j'allais avoir besoin de chaussures confortables. Il aimait marcher bien plus que moi. J'ajoutai un débardeur sous mon teeshirt thermique et choisissais un sweat shirt rouge pour mettre en-dessous du manteau en laine qu'Edward adorait me voir porter. Attrapant une grosse paire de chaussettes, je m'asseyais au milieu du dressing et nouai les lacets de mes vieilles baskets usées. Levant les yeux, je voyais Edward me sourire de l'entrée de la pièce. Je laissai courir mes yeux le long de son corps, Notant le jean et le sweat shirt vert. Il portait ses boots noires et son blouson d'aviateur en cuir, un bonnet serré dans sa main. Je détestai la montée d'excitation qui me parcourait à la pensée que j'allais le voir le porter. J'étais une véritable imbécile à propos de ce truc. J'arrachai une écharpe coloris ivoire d'un crochet sur la porte et lui jetai un regard mauvais.

« Tu as l'air super. »

« Merci. Tu n'as pas l'intention de me dire où nous allons, n'est-ce pas? »

« Eh bien...non. C'est une... »

« Surprise. D'accord. Toi et tes stupides surprises. Il vaudrait mieux que ce soit une putain de bonne surprise à six heures du mat'. »

C'était peut-être un peu rude mais bon sang il était sacrément tôt et j'étais crevée et stressée, et tout simplement à cran pour demain. Il ne semblait pas dissuadé par mes commentaires fringants cependant, et se contentait de me sourire à sa façon, l'air de dire 't'es si mignonne quand t'es en rogne'.

Je soufflai tout au long de notre descente jusqu'à la voiture d'Edward. Une autre chose au sujet d'Edward, s'il devait aller _où que ce soit_, il devait conduire. Ça m'avait toujours gonflé jusqu'à ce moment, j'étais ravie de ne pas avoir à faire fonctionner quoi que ce soit aussi tôt le matin. Il ouvrait la portière pour moi et m'installait dans le siège passager, attachant ma ceinture de sécurité et repoussant les cheveux de mon visage avant d'embrasser sur le front et de refermer la portière.

Je fermai les yeux un instant et me réveillai plus tard pour voir que nous étions sur une route qui ne m'était pas familière.

« Bon sang, je ne me souviens pas m'être endormie. Où sommes-nous? »

Edward gloussait et je le voyais à la lumière du jour. Le soleil avait commencé à se lever et son visage était baigné par un dégradé de lumière jaune-rosé.

« Nous sommes sur la route de Sheridan actuellement, en direction du Nord. Tu n'as dormis qu'une demie heure environ. »

« Où allons-nous? Tu sais quoi? Oublies que j'ai posée la question, tu ne me répondras pas de toute manière."

Apparemment, le fait de dormir une demie heure de plus n'aidait toujours pas à me débarrasser de mon humeur merdique; J'étais toujours une véritable garce. Je prenais une profonde inspiration pour me calmer et essayai de me détendre et de simplement me débarrasser de toute la tension et de l'irritation que je ressentais. Alors que j'inspirai, je sentais l'odeur persistante de café. Mon petit sourire faisait sourire Edward à son tour et il m'indiquait le gobelet en polystyrène que je saisissais avidement.

« J'ai fais un arrêt chez Dunkin' Donuts et je t'ai pris un de ces méga maxi que tu aimes. Comment tu arrives à enfourner tout ce liquide à l'intérieur de toi, je ne saurai jamais."

"Il y a bien un autre maxi truc que j'arrive à enfourner à l'intérieur de moi pour lequel tu ne t'es encore jamais plains ."

Aussitôt que mes mots quittaient ma bouche, j'avais un mouvement de recul. Mon filtre verbal n'était pas encore réveillé. Dans le but d'occuper ma bouche rebelle, j'inclinai le gobelet un tout petit peu trop et me brûlai méchamment la langue. Je m'étouffai et blêmissais, avalant le liquide bouillant rapidement. La douleur cuisante et brutale dans ma bouche associée aux éclats de rire d'Edward alors qu'il tapait sa main sur le volant ne faisaient que transformer ma matinée en un dégradé merdique. Je reposai le café avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire et croisai mes bras, fixant mon regard sur ce qu'il se passait derrière ma fenêtre côté passager.

Edward reprenait immédiatement son sérieux en voyant mon visage énervé et tentait d'agripper ma cuisse mais je l'esquivai. Je n'avais pas besoin d'agir de cette manière mais je ne parvenais pas à calmer la fureur absolue qui augmentait au fond de moi. D'un point de vue logique, je savais que ma peur était en train de se manifester par la colère mais même cette réalisation ne faisait rien pour garder mon humeur massacrante à distance. J'étais en train de me comporter comme une gosse de cinq ans et je m'en fichai.

Nous roulions un peu plus loin avant que la route ne commence à tourner et complètement sur la gauche se trouvait un immense bâtiment avec un dôme...une cathédrale. Je n'avais pas d'autre mot pour cette imposante construction. Elle était d'un blanc immaculé à la lumière hivernale et j'étais bouche bée devant son ampleur. Il y avait de grands arbres encadrant la construction autour du bâtiment. Mes yeux étaient si attentivement fixés sur ce dernier que je ne réalisai même pas qu'Edward s'était garé et avait coupé le contact. Je remarquai que le parking était désert en regardant aux alentours.

Avant même que je ne puisse demander à Edward ce que nous étions venus foutre ici aussi tôt le matin, il était sortit de la voiture et courait de mon côté. Lorsque la portière s'ouvrait, l'air froid soufflait sur mon visage me faisant frissonner. Je sortais de la voiture et enroulai mon écharpe autour de mon cou puis enfouissais mon menton dedans. Edward me souriait comme un gamin emmenant son amoureuse dans sa cabane dans l'arbre pour la toute première fois. Il me prenait la main et je remarquai à quel point il était chaud comparé à moi.

_Des mains froides pour s'accorder avec mon humeur froide._

Il y avait des petits tas de neige au bord du trottoir et les zones d'herbe étaient couvertes d'une épaisse couche de glace. Le soleil était levé maintenant et je le regardai alors qu'il se cachait sur le côté de l'immense bâtisse. Edward nous arrêtait au début d'un long chemin menant aux portes de l'église, me laissant jeter un œil autour. Je plissai les yeux a cause de la luminosité, un petit sourire parvenant à percer mon humeur désagréable et je me sentais légèrement mieux lorsque je me rappelai que ce n'était qu'Edward et moi, ensemble.

Il irradiait littéralement d'excitation et je me demandai bien pourquoi. J'ouvrai la bouche pour lui demander ce qui l'excitait à ce point, mais il tirait sur ma main et commençait à m'entrainer le long du chemin. Je regardai rapidement autour de moi pour essayer de voir les alentours malgré le pas rapide auquel Edward nous soumettait. Ça avait l'air d'être une sorte de jardin et plus nous nous rapprochions du bâtiment, plus grand il apparaissait. Il était énorme. Mon cou commençait justement à me faire mal à force de lever la tête pour l'admirer. Lorsque mes épaules commençaient à trembler après avoir regarder en l'air trop longtemps, je laissai retomber mon visage et admirai les escaliers blanc menant au bâtiment. La vitesse d'Edward n'avait pas ralentie jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions aux marches glissantes, il réalisait enfin que j'étais avec lui et que ça allait être compliqué de me faire gravir ces dernières sans me faire atterrir sur mes fesses.

Tout doucement et de la manière la plus galante, il posait sa main gauche dans le bas de mon dos et prenait ma main droite dans la sienne avant de nous faire monter les escaliers. Je gardai une poigne ferme sur lui et sur la rambarde, regardant droit devant moi, et je parvenais au sommet en un seul morceau. Mes yeux observaient chaque détails sur les colonnes et les murs extérieurs. C'était extrêmement minutieux. J'étais émerveillée par ce lieu.

Il ouvrait les portes géantes pour moi et nous entrions à l'intérieur. Je prenais une profonde inspiration lorsque le plafond du dôme apparaissait. Tout comme les murs à l'extérieur, le plafond était sculpté et décoré avec des motifs. Il y avait une femme seule au premier rang, sa tête penchée en avant, en train de prier. J'admirai avec respect le cadre qui m'entourait alors qu'Edward nous emmenait sur le côté et nous asseyait sur un banc dans le coin au fond. Il se penchait en avant sur ses coudes et fixait son regard droit devant lui sur l'autel et le pupitre.

Je comprenais la vénération qu'il avait pour la religion. Alors que je ne m'étais jamais dévouée à aucune croyance particulière, j'avais toujours cru en une sorte de puissance supérieure. Je comprenais le réconfort de la prière. Prier était une habitude que j'avais prise plusieurs années auparavant à l'école. Pour avoir été dans une école privée à Phœnix avant de déménager à Forks, j'avais tout de même sept années de pratique religieuse à mon actif. Est-ce que cela faisait de moi une croyante? Pas vraiment. Mais j'avais tout de me retiré quelque chose de toutes ces années de messes obligatoires. J'avais découvert que pendant que mes camarades étaient silencieux comme des souris autour de moi, je pouvais mettre de côté trente minutes de paix dans ma journée. Je ne priai peut être pas Dieu mais je prenais ce temps pour moi-même. Avec tout ce qu'il se passait avec ma mère et Phil, c'était un échappatoire pour simplement me sentir à l'aise.

Peut être y avait il une fausse impression de sécurité incrustée en moi après toutes ces années à considérer les églises comme un terrain neutre. Les églises étaient un lieu où rien de mal ne pouvait pénétrer. Les monstres n'avaient pas le droit d'entrer sur le sol sacré; les croix et l'eau bénite les maintenaient à l'écart. Je restais tranquillement assise et ne pensais à rien en particulier. C'était un lieu qui me permettait d'espérer. J'espérai voir venir un jour où je pourrai être moi même sans avoir à m'inquiéter. Je me trouverai en train de faire le vœu d'une fin heureuse comme dans les contes de fées des livres dans lesquels je me perdais si souvent. Je me trouverai en train d'espérer une vie sans peur.

N'importe quel étranger me voyant avec Edward penserait que j'avais obtenu ce que j'espérai. Cependant, je connaissais la vérité. J'_avais_ obtenu ce que j'espérai, mais le destin menaçait de me le reprendre. J'avais un homme qui m'aimait malgré mes inhibitions. J'avais un boulot et un logement. J'avais la sécurité de mes amis, en remplacement de celle de ma famille. J'étais aimée et j'aimais de tout mon cœur. Demain, tout cela pouvait disparaître.

L'air était froid et je l'inspirai dans mes poumons, appréciant le picotement aigu contre ma gorge. Nettoyant et purifiant, l'air dans ma poitrine me dégageait l'esprit comme j'en avais l'habitude plusieurs années auparavant. Je repliai mes doigts au dessus des manches de mon manteau et laissai mes yeux se refermer lentement. Sans la surcharge sensorielle dû à la vue, je devenais sensible à la température corporelle d'Edward se dégageant à côté de moi. Je pouvais sentir son après rasage et l'Irish Spring _(savon type Axe)_ qu'il avait utilisé ce matin. Je pouvais entendre le sifflement du vent à l'extérieur. Mon visage avait l'air frigorifié et mes doigts de pieds étaient un peu engourdis. J'entendais le froissement et le frottement de son blouson avant de sentir sa main se refermer sur la mienne. Il se penchait en avant et je sentais ses lèvres sur mon cou.

Cela ne me dérangeait pas comme j'aurai pu l'imaginer; sa démonstration d'affection dans le fond d'une église silencieuse. Je souriais légèrement.

_Qui que ce soit qui m'ait entendu, merci._

Cela semblait faire une éternité que j'avais espéré pour quelque chose de ce genre.

Pourquoi nous étions là, quelles étaient les intentions d'Edward, s'il était au courant de mon lien avec ce genre d'endroits, je n'en savais rien. Mais je savais que c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.

Je ne voulais pas agir comme s'il s'agissait du dernier jour que nous aurions, mais si c'était le cas? Et si c'était la dernière fois que j'entendais sa voix? Et si c'était la dernière fois que je regardai dans ses yeux et que j'y voyais la vie à l'intérieur?

Edward me serrait la main, ses lèvres frôlant l'arrière de mon oreille.

« A quoi penses-tu si fort? » Murmurait-il.

Je secouai simplement ma tête et inspirai profondément avant de me lever et de marcher sans bruits vers la sortie. Je voulais regarder autour de moi, explorer cette magnifique église mais j'avais trouvée ma paix dans le silence et j'avais eu ce que je voulais. Je ne voyais pas d'autre raison pour assombrir la sérénité des autres personnes recherchant un sens à leur vie.

L'air froid de décembre soufflait sur mon visage lorsque la porte s'ouvrait mais je n'avais pas de mouvement de recul. Je l'accueillais à bras ouverts et souriais légèrement. Je savais qu'il se trouvait juste derrière moi, alors je continuai à marcher lentement. Au lieu de retourner en bas des marches, je tournai sur ma droite et faisais le tour de l'église par l'extérieur.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu amenée ici? »

Il était à côté de moi maintenant et je jetai un regard furtif vers lui. Je n'avais jamais vu Edward rougir auparavant et c'était certainement le froid qui teintait ses joues, mais c'était néanmoins très mignon. Il mettait une main dans la poche de son blouson et réajustait le bord de son bonnet avec l'autre. Je me léchai les lèvres en voyant les touffes de cheveux dépassant autour de ses oreilles. Saloperie de bonnet.

« Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas vraiment accro aux églises mais c'est juste un endroit calme où j'aime venir. J'avais pour habitude de venir ici de temps à autre, avant... et bien, quand j'avais besoin de me changer les idées et ne pas penser à certaines choses. En fait, je venais ici avant même de rencontrer Jasper. Je me suis dis que ça te plairait peut être. Je voulais te montrer quelque chose de spécifique ici... »

« Quoi? »

« Continue à marcher, je nous arrêterai quand nous y serons. »

Il faisait un froid de canard et il voulait simplement continuer à marcher. J'essayais de me sentir hargneuse à ce propos mais je ne pouvais pas. J'avais arrêter de me prendre la tête. J'avais du temps précieux avec Edward et si ça devait être mon dernier jour avec lui, je n'allais pas le gâcher en étant une véritable garce.

Mes yeux commençaient à me brûler à cause du vent glacial et je devais les cligner rapidement pour empêcher les larmes de me brouiller la vue. Ma respiration s'échappait en épaisses bouffées de vapeur. Edward tirait sur ma main et nous marchions le long d'un chemin pavé en direction de quelques arbres et d'une sculpture.

« Ce lieu s'appelle la maison de culte Baha'i. J'aime la paix qu'offre son auditorium à cette heure-ci le matin. Ils ouvrent les portes à six heures et je sais que tu détestes te lever trop tôt, mais je voulais que tu le vois sans tous ces gens qui fourmillent autour. Les jardins font tout le tour du bâtiment et tout y est agréable mais il y a un arbre où je voudrais aller... »

Sa voix s'interrompait et je levais les yeux du trottoir glissant pour poser mon regard sur un magnifique olivier. Le tronc emmêlé tournoyait et se tordait, son écorce comme de la vigne dessinant des ombres en élégants rouleaux. J'inclinai ma tête et l'admirai, avec l'envie de m'en approcher mais pas de marcher sur la pelouse. S'il n'y avait pas eu de neige recouvrant le sol, je l'aurai fais, mais mes empreintes de pas seraient un signe révélateur que quelqu'un n'avait eu aucun respect.

« Il est magnifique. Pourquoi celui-ci? »

« Je ne sais pas. Enfin, je suppose qu'ils doivent tous se ressembler pour certaine personnes mais celui-ci seulement...c'est seulement celui que j'aime le plus. »

Je hochai la tête et nous nous tenions debout, nos mains fermement serrées alors que nous admirions l'arbre.

Je pourrai essayer de dire que j'avais explosé de joie toute la semaine et que ce matin était la première fois que je m'énervai après quelqu'un, mais ce serait mentir. Mes émotions avaient été un peu partout et je me sentais enfin centrée parce que je savais, qui que ce soit ou quoi que ce soit qui nous avait fait nous rencontrer Edward et moi, ne laisserait pas demain être notre dernier chapitre. Demain ne serait pas la fin, ce n'était pas possible. Et si ça l'était, je trouverai un moyen de le suivre. Il n'y avait pas d'histoire sans Edward, de ça j'en étais certaine. Je voulais être l'ultime pessimiste, mais ce n'était pas comme cela que ça fonctionnait. Chaque jour les mots affluaient et chaque mouvement était un gribouillage sur le papier. Les lignes et les caractères étaient finement écrits tout de suite et à peine reconnaissables, mais ils étaient là et tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était d'appuyer plus fort.

Après ce qui aurait pu faire cinq ou trente minutes, Edward tirait de nouveau sur ma main et nous retournions à la Volvo en marchant.

« Ton visage est tout rose, allons vite te mettre au chaud. »

La chaleur à l'intérieur de la Volvo s'échappait avec force et picotait mon visage frigorifié, mais il était bienvenu et je me penchai en avant pour mettre ma figure devant l'aération. Mon café était toujours un peu tiède et je l'avalai rapidement.

« T'es prête? »

Il avait toujours l'air excité et j'en assumai depuis que mon humeur se relevait, qu'il prenait cela comme un bon signe.

« Ouaip. »

Il faisait marche arrière et en moins de quelques minutes, nous étions de nouveau sur Sheridan, en direction de là d'où nous venions. Lorsque nous dépassions la ballade d'Harbor, je voyais le panneau d'indication pour le port de Wilmette et repensais à la fois où j'avais atterris au port de Diversey. Mon esprit basculait nonchalamment à travers tous les souvenirs que je m'étais fais depuis le premier jour où j'étais entrée au Ring. Je me souvenais du visage d'Edward alors qu'il était allongé dans son lit ce premier matin où nous nous étions rencontré; les points de sutures faisant enfler son sourcil. Je me souvenais de son visage quand il dormait après que nous ayons fait l'amour. La manière dont son visage était si pâle et si inexpressif à l'hôpital. Comment ses lèvres se recourbaient lorsqu'il se réveillait le samedi matin.

Edward virait sur Ridge Avenue et je ne me sentais pas de lui demander quelle était notre prochaine destination. Je restais simplement assise dans mon siège et le laissai faire ce qu'il voulait faire. Je me contenterai toujours de le suivre de toute manière, cela n'avait pas d'importance si je le voulais ou non, j'irai n'importe où, là où il se trouverait. La route était silencieuse et pas forcement très confortable. La journée de demain était définitivement en train de planer au-dessus de nous. Je devenais encore plus renfermée lorsqu'il tournait vers notre destination.

Le cimetière de Rosehill.

J'avais une assez bonne idée de la raison pour laquelle nous étions ici. La Volvo roulait à une allure plus que lente comme si elle savait où elle allait sans même être dirigée. Nous arrivions finalement à ce que je supposai être le fin fond de la propriété. Au loin il y avait un long bassin et je pouvais voir les différentes pierres tombales avec de faux bouquets de fleurs posés devant. Ces derniers n'avaient pas l'air à leur place au milieu de la neige; trop joyeux et trop éclatants pour un endroit si lugubre.

Je jetai un œil vers Edward et voyais que ses doigts étaient enroulés autour du volant. C'était évident qu'il était en train de lutter et je voulais tendre la main, lui faire savoir que j'étais là, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il devait faire tout seul. Il devait faire ce premier pas hors de la voiture. Avec ce que je supposai être une inspiration fortifiante, il ouvrait brusquement sa portière et se propulsait à l'extérieur. J'attendais de voir s'il voulait que je l'accompagne, légèrement surprise lorsqu'il ouvrait ma portière. Je sortais lentement et me demandai brièvement si j'avais ce qu'il fallait pour être là avec lui. Avais-je la force de combattre les démons d'Edward avec lui? Serais-je suffisamment forte pour l'aider à les vaincre? Est-ce qu'une personne avec suffisamment de bagages pour remplir un avion pouvait aider une autre personne?

Je ne le savais pas vraiment mais je n'avais pas d'autres options, je devais essayer.

Nous marchions à travers le vent puissant; je suivais Edward un pas derrière son rythme prudent. Nous nous arrêtions devant une large pierre tombale blanche. Je sentais un frisson me parcourir le dos quand je lisais le nom.

_Edward A. Masen_

_23 janvier 1958 - 24 juin 1994_

_Père adoré, Époux bien-aimé_

_Puisse-t'il reposer en paix_

Edward A. Masen. Le fait que je risque peut être de voir bientôt un autre bloc de pierre avec ce même nom dessus me rendait malade. Ma main venait se poser sur mon ventre alors qu'Edward s'agenouillait et traçait de ses doigts les profondes inscriptions gravées dans la pierre. Les mots avaient été laqués en noir et ressortaient par rapport au blanc neigeux du marbre tourbillonnant. Le sol craquait sous ses genoux et ses bottes. Je pouvais voir la boue humide remonter et teinter le blanc de la neige. Il laissait sa main retomber et la pressait à plat contre le sol, son menton s'affaissait pour toucher sa poitrine. Mon cœur souffrait pour lui et j'étais en train de lutter avec ma peur. Je voulais aller vers lui, l'envelopper dans mes bras et le supplier de ne pas combattre demain. A ce moment précis, le petit coup organisé par Maria avec le club de golf avait l'air juvénile comparé à ce que je voulais faire pour le garder avec moi.

Je restais immobile et tentai de lui donner un instant d'intimité sans pour autant m'en aller. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux alentours et regardai vers le bassin qui n'était pas complètement gelé. Mon esprit commençait à vagabonder entre diverses pensées ridicules comme de savoir si le bassin était chauffé ou pas puis à ce que j'allais nous cuisiner pour le dîner. Mes doigts faisaient oisivement tourner la bague sur mon doigt et lorsqu'elle arrivait sur ma paume, je laissai courir mon pouce sur les pierres, ressentant sa présence palpable. Je repensai à ses mots ce matin-là et à quel point tout ce moment avait été parfait. J'étais devenue si attachée à cette bague que s'en était comique et j'étais seulement en train de m'en rendre compte maintenant. Réalisant à quel point il avait réussit à rendre tout si parfait et si semblable à un conte de fée, comment il m'avait offert les meilleurs souvenirs de ma vie, et comment il me demandait de tous les remettre en jeux demain.

Mes yeux retournaient sur la silhouette d'Edward lorsqu'il bougeait. Mon corps tressautait d'envie de le rejoindre mais je restai immobile. Il passait une main sur son visage et se levait soudain; faisant deux pas en arrière puis saisissait ma main, la serrant fermement. Je la serrai en retour et il se retournait, nous reconduisant à la Volvo en marchant.

Il ne m'échappait pas qu'il n'avait jamais regardé en arrière.

********

Nous nous arrêtions dans un petit café et prenions le petit déjeuner. Aucun de nous n'essayait de faire la conversation. Je laissai Edward repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin et me perdais dans mes pensées sur la journée de demain. J'avais consommé mon poids en café aujourd'hui et je me sentais ballonnée, néanmoins, je m'accrochai à la tasse dans mes mains comme si ce devait être la dernière. Après que nous ayons terminés de manger et que nous étions tout simplement en train de trainer sur notre banquette, je me levais, à la grande confusion d'Edward, et allai au comptoir pour régler l'addition. Il me suivait et grognait d'agacement lorsque je payai.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« J'ai envie d'aller quelque part. »

« Mais... »

« Tu en as eus deux. Accorde-moi en un et tu peux avoir le reste de la journée. »

Il acquiesçait et nous repartions. J'indiquai la route à Edward au fur et à mesure, sans m'ennuyer à lui dire quelle était notre destination jusqu'à ce que nous y soyons arrivés.

Dix minutes plus tard et nous étions au port de Diversey. Edward se garait en épis et je sortais de la voiture sans son aide. Il me prenait la main une fois sur le trottoir et je le conduisais sur le même banc où je m'étais assise après m'être enfuie de l'appartement. Je ne savais pas si Edward avait fait la liaison mais il ne parlait pas, alors je le poussai sur le banc et m'asseyais sur ses genoux. Il avait l'air amusé par mes actions et m'enlaçait dans ses bras. J'avais l'impression de glisser contre son blouson en cuir et me tortillai pour m'assurer que je n'allai pas glisser à tout moment. Il laissait échapper un petit éclat de rire et posait son menton contre mon épaule. Mes doigts étaient gelés quand je tirai sur les cheveux qui dépassaient autour de ses oreilles, sous son bonnet.

Nous restions assis là, moi en train de balancer mes jambes, Edward en train de regarder l'eau et simplement en train d'exister ensemble.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir été une véritable garce ce matin. »

« T'es stressée. Je l'ai compris. »

« Néanmoins, ça ne me plais pas d'avoir été comme ça. Je suis désolée et je vais faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus de nouveau. »

Il éclatait de rire et m'embrassait sur la tempe, laissant ressortir sa langue pour me lécher l'oreille. Je me laisser aller contre lui et soupirai.

« Je suis venue ici...après tout ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Jasper. Je me suis assise ici et je me souviens m'être dis 'je ne pourrai plus jamais retourner là-bas. Je n'arriverai plus à y faire face.' Je ne savais pas à ce moment, et je crois que je me suis mise dans la tête que si tu savais tout de mon passé, ce serait une fin sure et certaine. Je me sens honteuse maintenant de me dire que je manquai de confiance en toi et en nous. J'aurai dû te le dire plus tôt et éviter tous ces problèmes mais je n'avais pas confiance en nous, et je ne croyais pas totalement que tu ne me détesterais pas une fois que je t'aurai tout raconté de mon passé. Quand...quand tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais, je savais que tu le pensais. Enfin, je savais que tu m'aimais mais tu ne parvenais tout simplement pas à le dire. Pour en venir au fait, je pense que la dernière fois que je suis venue ici, je pensai que tout était terminé. Je pensai t'avoir perdu avant même de t'avoir vraiment eu. D'ailleurs, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi pitoyable de toute ma vie qu'à ce moment là, sur ce banc. Rien dans mon passé ne m'avait jamais fait me sentir aussi triste et blessée comme je l'ai été ici même. »

« Jasper est arrivé...et je n'étais pas franchement surprise de le voir. Ça semblait être la plus logique des choses devant se produire à cet instant je suppose. Il était là soit pour me faire me sentir encore plus mal qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait, ou bien il était là pour m'aider à réaliser ce que j'avais besoin de faire. Il m'a dit que tu m'aimais et qu'il était désolé et qu'il fallait que je revienne parce que je ne devais pas laisser quelqu'un comme lui détruire nos chances. Mais ce n'était pas lui; c'était moi. Tout ce temps je n'avais pas eu confiance en nous comme j'aurai dû. Ce qu'il avait dit n'aurait pas dû importer, j'aurai dû rester mais je n'avais pas confiance en nous et je n'avais pas confiance en toi ou en moi-même. »

Je me retournai sur ses genoux et voyais son visage triste. Mes mains glacées allaient se poser sur son cou. Il sifflait mais se laissait aller contre mon toucher.

« J'ai confiance en toi. »

Il me regardait dans les yeux. Il me regardait fixement, recherchant un signe d'une plus profonde signification.

« J'ai confiance en toi pour me revenir. J'ai confiance en toi pour être toujours là pour moi. J'ai confiance en toi pour être fort et de m'aimer pour toujours. J'ai confiance en toi avec tous mes secrets et de qui je suis. J'ai confiance en toi. J'ai confiance en nous. J'ai confiance en nous pour traverser n'importe quoi qui nous serait lancé à la figure. Et j'ai confiance en nous pour construire un avenir ensemble après demain. »

Je ne pouvais pas arrêter les larmes qui m'échappaient ou encore les respirations difficiles et saccadées qui s'échappaient de mes poumons. Il y avait tellement d'autres choses que je voulais dire, mais je ne pouvais pas parler à travers mes sanglots. La main d'Edward venait se poser sur ma nuque et il approchait mon visage de son cou alors qu'il nous berçait doucement. Je pleurai et m'accrochai à lui, voulant rendre réels mes mots et mes croyances. Il commençait à neiger et je ne voulais pas partir, mais je ne sentais plus mes orteils et nous devions nous en aller.

Edward me gardait contre lui alors que nous retournions à la voiture en marchant. Avant d'ouvrir ma portière, il m'appuyait contre la voiture et plaçait ses mains sur la carrosserie de chaque côté de moi. J'étais fascinée par sa pomme d'Adam et comment elle se trouvait juste au-dessus du col de son sweat shirt et lorsqu'il avalait, elle poussait légèrement le tissus. Son souffle formait de petits nuages entre nous et je réalisai que j'avais cessé de respirer. L'air de mes poumons s'échappait soudainement en une brume sur son visage.

« Bella, je...demain n'est qu'une page. C'est juste la fin d'un chapitre. Ce n'est pas le dernier. Je te le jure, j'irai bien et nous y irons très bien. Jamais, jamais je ne te quitterai. »

Je parvenais à hocher la tête avant qu'il m'enlace de nouveau. Il m'installait dans mon siège et m'embrassait de nouveau de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait avant que nous quittions l'appartement ce matin. Je tripotai ma bague et regardai droit devant moi alors que nous quittions le parking.

Je ne regardai pas derrière moi non plus.

********

Le restant de la journée était passée à faire des trucs plus simples. Nous nous rendions au Navy Pier _(parc d'attraction de Chicago au bord du Lac Michigan)_, où nous restions une quinzaine de minutes avant de décider qu'il faisait trop froid et repartions. Nous allions à la gare d'Union station et restions assis sur les bancs simplement à se regarder et à regarder les gens fourmiller autour de nous. Nous allions aux Sears towers mais nous contentions de nous embrasser dans la voiture au lieu d'entrer à l'intérieur. Ensuite nous allions à la fontaine Buckingham, à l'aquarium Shedd et finalement au Magnificent Mile _(avenue principale de Chicago avec commerces et restaurants)._Edward se faisait plaisir en m'achetant tout un tas de choses dont je n'avais pas besoin. Il était en train de 's'entrainer à être riche' avec moi. La Volvo était pleine de divers trucs allant des livres aux films, des chaussures aux manteaux, de lingerie et de machins bizarres tels qu'une salière et une poivrière en forme de petit bonhomme italien, de 'masseur pour le dos', et un gaufrier. J'étais plutôt excitée par le gaufrier.

Je riais et ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre à part le suivre. Il s'éclatait au milieu des rayons de vêtements où il sortait à l'occasion divers articles et les mettait devant moi, les évaluant d'un œil critique avant de les ranger. J'avais réussi à obtenir cinq minutes seule chez Macy's _(boutique de lingerie US)_ où j'avais achetée mon arme secrète pour ce soir. C'était simple, peu couteux et avec un peu de chance juste ce qu'il me fallait pour m'occuper d'Edward et le séduire en même temps.

Lorsque nous rentrions enfin à l'appartement, il était presque dix huit heures; nous avions été dehors toute la journée.

Après avoir vidée la Volvo et être arrivés en haut des escaliers en un seul morceau, Edward mettait le chauffage un peu plus fort et je nous préparai un petit dîner puis nous prenions une douche non sexuelle ensemble avant de nous installer pour regarder la télé quelques temps avant de devenir tous les deux impatients sur le canapé. J'éteignais la télévision et lui prenais la main, l'emmenant dans la chambre. Il avait l'air épuisé et je compatissais avec lui. Je savais qu'il allait s'écrouler et une petite part de moi-même mourrait en sachant que nous ne ferions pas l'amour.

Il n'opposait aucune résistance quand je le déshabillai pour ne le laisser qu'avec son boxer et l'allongeait sur le lit, bien qu'il m'ait tout de même jeté un regard à la fois confus et amusé. Je me contentai de hausser les épaules et m'en allai dans la salle de bain pour récupérer pour achat d'aujourd'hui et une serviette. Le tout ne me prenait qu'une trentaine de secondes mais lorsque je ressortais, il était allongé sur son ventre, ses yeux étaient fermés, et sa bouche entrouverte. Je souriais en voyant son visage détendu et m'en voulais presque de le réveiller.

Je tentai d'entrer dans le lit sans le réveiller mais il ouvrait immédiatement ses yeux à la seconde où le matelas s'affaissait. Je pressai son épaule et il se laissait faire, restant allonger et patientant. Je dévissai le bouchon de la bouteille d'huile de massage et en versai un bonne quantité dans la paume de ma main. Elle sentait la menthe et l'eucalyptus. Je commençai par ses épaules et faisais pénétrer l'huile dans sa peau, prenant mon temps pour masser ses muscles doucement et complètement avant de changer de zone. Ses petits gémissements me faisaient comprendre que j'étais en train de faire quelque chose de bien. La tension s'échappait doucement de son corps compression après compression, et il était rapidement complètement détendu alors que j'arrivai à ses mollets. Ses orteils tressautaient lorsque je prenais son pied gauche et commençai à masser la plante et le talon. Une fois que les deux pieds étaient fait, je rampai pour m'asseoir à côté de son épaule gauche et massai de nouveau son cou.

« Bon Dieu, t'es trop bonne à ça. »

Je souriais, satisfaite, et continuai à masser gentiment son cou.

« Mes mains sont probablement la partie la plus puissante de mon corps. »

Il faisait un bruit entre l'éclat de rire, le gémissement et le reniflement. Je pressai le point reliant son cou à son épaule, le faisant pousser un cri.

« C'était quoi ça? »

« Rien! Tes mains sont puissantes! »

Je ricanai et il roulait sur le côté, passant un bras autour de ma taille et m'attirant vers lui. Je soupirai lorsque son visage se pressait contre mon ventre. Je lui grattai le crâne et nous restions ainsi simplement à respirer ensemble et réfléchir. Les mains d'Edward faisaient un lent circuit de ma hanche à mon genou et à chaque passage, il ajoutait plus de pression.

Je soulevai mes hanches, il tirait sur mon débardeur et me l'enlevait. Je l'observai passivement quand il m'enlevait mon bas de pyjama ainsi que ma petite culotte. Lentement, il se mettait à genou, retirait son teeshirt et enlevait son bas de pyjama en flanelle et son boxer. Ma peau était littéralement en train de me picoter d'excitation mais je savais que je devais bien me tenir. Jasper avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne devait y avoir aucune activité sexuelle au moins une semaine avant le combat. Il nous l'avait seriné jour après jour. Je _savais_ qu'Edward n'allait pas l'écouter. Je le _savais_, mais je savais aussi que je n'avais aucun contrôle ou volonté pour l'arrêter. J'en avais envie aussi.

« Nous ne devrions pas faire ça. »

Il se positionnait entre mes jambes et m'embrassait l'épaule. Je sentais le poids de son pénis juste à côté de mon sexe. Il était tiède et dur et juste _là_ où il le fallait.

« Tu n'en as pas envie? » Murmurait il contre ma clavicule.

« Si, j'en ai envie. Tu le sais, mais Jasper a dit que ce...n'était pas bon pour toi avant le combat. »

« Il n'y a aucune preuve que de faire l'amour avant un combat aura des effets négatifs sur un concurrent. »

Il avait l'air si convaincant lorsqu'il le disait. Comme si les mots sortaient tout droit du côté d'un paquet de cigarettes et qu'il était le ministre de la santé.

Ses hanches commençaient à bouger, mes yeux roulaient dans l'arrière de ma tête et ses lèvres trouvaient mon point de pulsation. Il allait arriver à ses fins quoi qu'il en soit et le combattre ne ferait que repousser l'inévitable. Mes cuisses se resserraient autour de sa taille et il gémissait, se pressant plus fort contre moi et glissant entre mes lèvres. Mes jambes commençaient à trembler quand il glissait son bras derrière moi, me serrant contre sa poitrine et reposant son menton sur ma tête. Je me sentais complètement enveloppée en lui quand il commençait à me pénétrer sérieusement. D'aigus élancements d'excitation palpitaient autour de mon ventre et mon clito me lançait à chaque connexion de nos os pubiens. Il me pénétrait avec détermination, pas trop vite mais pas trop doucement. Je m'agrippai à son dos, mes doigts glissants sur les restants d'huile de sa peau. Mon visage était pressé contre son sternum alors que nous nous ébranlions ensemble. J'avais très peu de liberté de mouvement mais parvenais toujours à rencontrer chacun de ses coups. Ses bras étaient repliés au niveau de ses coudes et son menton reposait sur le dessus de ma tête. Il m'entourait; j'avais l'impression d'être dans un cocon d'Edward. La tête lourde générée par nos corps commençait à faire transpirer mon visage et ma poitrine. Le parfum de l'huile de massage était entêtant et épais autour de nous alors que nous perdions tout contrôle.

De plus en plus vite, son rythme commençait à s'accélérer jusqu'à ce que ses hanches claquent au creux de mes cuisses. Je me arquai et me tortillai, tirant ses épaules plus près de moi jusqu'à ce qu'il plonge sa tête vers moi et presse ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux et déplaçai sa tête sur le côté, plongeant ma langue plus profondément dans sa bouche et grattant avec mes ongles. Il gémissait et glissait une main entre nous pour caresser mon clito. Avec chaque passage de son doigt, je me rapprochai de plus en plus près de ma délivrance. C'était étrange pour nous de faire l'amour et qu'Edward ne dise rien. Il était toujours en train d'encourager mon orgasme et je ressentais soudain un manque pour sa voix à ce moment précis.

« Edward...je vais...oh mon Dieu...je t'en prie... »

« Je t'aime. Putain, je t'aime tellement. »

Son corps explorait le mien et ses doigts commençaient à tressaillir contre mon clito en mouvements irréguliers. Il était en train de perdre le contrôle avec moi. Dans un coin de mon esprit, je me demandai s'il était possible pour deux personnes d'être aussi connectées au même moment pour atteindre leur orgasme en même temps. Je me demandai si Edward et moi étions comme cela et je me demandai si je pouvais me retenir de jouir jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse. Je n'avais pas besoin de penser à cela trop longtemps. Avec un brutal passage de son doigt, je me resserrai autour de lui au même moment que je le sentais se libérer à l'intérieur de moi. La chaleur se répandait et se pressait en moi alors que je m'écriai silencieusement. Ma poitrine se soulevait contre la sienne et je pressai mon front contre son épaule alors qu'il gémissait et haletait prés de mon oreille. Nos corps se arquaient l'un autour de l'autre, s'adaptant et se conformant à chaque mouvement et partie du corps.

Les doigts d'Edward s'infiltraient dans les cheveux à la base de ma nuque alors qu'il nous roulait sur le côté et attirait mon corps au dessus du sien. Je le sentais glisser hors de moi et me tendais du manque de contact. Mes jambes chevauchaient sa taille alors que j'étais allongée, étendue à travers sa poitrine, entortillée et enveloppée dans les draps. L'air était froid et notre peau glissante de chaleur. Je sentais ma peau se plisser lorsque ses doigts traçaient ma colonne vertébrale et la chaleur de son souffle contre mes cheveux.

Je redressai la tête pour reposer mon menton contre son épaule et en oubliai mes mots lorsque je voyais son désespoir au fond de ses yeux. Il avait l'air si perdu, néanmoins résigné en même temps. Alors que je voulais le rassurer que tout irait bien, je ne voulais jamais lui mentir de cette façon. Je ne savais pas si tout irait bien. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer demain. Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'actuellement nous étions ensemble. Nous étions deux personnes, travaillant en équipe et il me complétait de la manière la plus clichée possible.

Notre avenir ne tenait qu'à un fil et King s'amusait avec l'extrémité de ce dernier. Je refermai mes yeux et reposai ma tête, pressant mon oreille contre sa poitrine et écoutant les battements réguliers de son cœur. Plutôt que d'imaginer une marche funèbre, j'essayai de penser à la puissance de chaque battement. Il était fort, il s'était préparé, il était prêt pour le pire.

Mais l'étais-je?

Ce qui arriverait demain n'avait plus d'importance. J'appartiendrai à Edward quoi qu'il en soit. Comme la première nuit que j'avais passée dans son appartement, laquelle semblait avoir eut lieu des années auparavant plutôt que seulement quelques mois, où Edward avait dit que je le possédai. J'avais réfutée cette idée de posséder qui que ce soit. L'idée d'appartenir physiquement à une autre personne ne me séduisait pas. Maintenant, je comprenais ce sentiment; le sanctuaire complet d'appartenir à une autre personne. Le sentiment de faire confiance à quelqu'un de manière si puissante que vous ne pourriez pas imaginer être sans elle.

Edward était mon église et ma prière maintenant et rien ne pourrait mal se passer lorsque j'étais avec lui.

J'espérai juste que ma foi n'était pas injustifiée.

* * *

**Et voilà, nous sommes à la veille du jour J. Le prochain chapitre sera celui du combat contre James et tout le monde l'attend déjà avec impatience et nervosité. lol  
**

**Nobloodnofoul a d'ailleurs mit un petit sondage sur son profil pour le dénouement du combat : **

**1°) Edward gagne et vit heureux jusqu'à la fin de ses jours avec Bella.**

**2°) Edward gagne mais termine avec des lésions cérébrales et/ou tombe dans le coma.**

**3°) Edward perd mais vit heureux jusqu'à la fin de ses jours avec Bella.**

**4°) Edward perd et termine avec des lésions cérébrales et/ou tombe dans le coma.**

**Perso, j'aime bien la seconde option. La première est alléchante mais peut être un peu trop 'bisounours' pour l'histoire et les deux dernières options sont carrément trop horribles. ;-)**

**On verra bien ce qu'il en sera, en espérant que l'auteur postera rapidement.**

**Encore merci à tous pour votre soutien et vos super commentaires.**

** bientôt pour la suite.**

**Rachel  
**


	20. Masen VS Hunter

_***** PETIT RAPPEL : Je ne suis en aucun cas l'auteur de cette histoire, je ne suis que la traductrice. Cette histoire appartient à Nobloodnofoul et je tente de traduire au plus prés de son texte, sans trop faire de mot à mot. *****_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapitre 20 – Masen VS Hunter**

_**~**~**~**_

_**«**__Les aptitudes sont ce que vous pouvez faire._

_La motivation détermine ce que vous faites._

_Votre attitude détermine votre degré de réussite.__**»**__  
__[ Lou Holtz ]_

_**~**~**~**_

_Le 31 décembre_

Point de vue d'Edward

« T'as eu un rapport sexuel hier soir, n'est-ce pas ? » Jasper me regardait d'un air accusateur.

Haussant les épaules, je continuai à fourrer des trucs dans mon sac de sport et roulai mes épaules plusieurs fois avant de tourner mon cou, tentant de décompresser un peu de cette tension qui commençait à monter dans mes muscles. J'étais habillé de façon décontractée en jean avec un teeshirt. Mon sweat-shirt et mon blouson étaient posés sur la tête du canapé, et nous étions en train d'attendre que Bella sorte de la chambre. Jasper était adossé contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine, vêtu de son pantalon à pince kaki plus que porté et d'une chemise blanche miteuse, les manches remontées jusqu'aux coudes, ses bretelles s'effilochant sur ses épaules. C'était toujours ce qu'il portait lorsqu'il se tenait dans mon coin du ring. Je pouvais même distinguer une vieille tâche délavée de sang sur son épaule droite. Un nouveau manteau était drapé sur son bras.

Emmett, quant à lui, était appuyé contre le mur du couloir, portant un costume noir et une cravate bleue foncée. Ses cheveux avaient l'air plaqués et brillants, et ses chaussures habillées grinçaient lorsqu'il marchait. Rose l'avait sans aucun doute aidé à s'habiller. Tous deux avaient un air grave et je sentais la tension se dégager d'eux, saturant la pièce. Il était presque vingt heures. Il allait y avoir un petit rassemblement des gros joueurs avant le combat. Ils allaient se saouler et sans doute parier plus d'argent sur le combat avant de s'asseoir pour regarder la boucherie. Cependant, j'allais me préparer à gagner. Je devais gagner. J'allais gagner.

Je m'appuyai contre la tête du canapé et repensai à la manière dont ce matin ne s'était pas déroulé aussi bien que je l'aurai espéré.

Je m'étais réveillé environ une demi-heure avant que le réveil ne sonne. Je savais que Bella était déjà réveillée, ses doigts faisaient de petits cercles sur ma hanche. Ça chatouillait mais je restai immobile, la laissant faire ce qu'elle avait envie.

Notre monde tout entier s'arrêtait aux bords du matelas. Nous restions juste allongés là, l'un dans l'autre. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que le réveil sonne. C'était comme si la chambre s'était soudain agrandie et le reste de la réalité venait s'abattre dessus avec ce son. Aucun de nous ne bougeait pour le faire taire. Aucun de nous ne bougeait du tout, jusqu'à ce que le réveil se taise de lui-même. Je savais par expérience qu'il fallait à ce truc au moins quinze minutes avant de s'arrêter de lui-même. Une fois le bruit strident interrompu, Bella sursautait du fait de ce soudain silence et je refermai mes bras autour de sa taille. C'était un mouvement de réflexe pour combattre la peur que si elle se levait, si elle s'écartait de moi, elle ne reviendrait pas. Son visage se tournait et son menton se posait sur mon sternum alors qu'elle me regardait avec des yeux injectés de sang. Je traçai le haut de sa joue et prenais un profonde inspiration, regardant son corps se soulever puis redescendre avec le mouvement.

« Je t'aime. »

Un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres et elle déposait un baiser au-dessus de mon cœur avant de poser sa tête dessus.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

A contrecœur nous quittions le lit et commencions notre journée. J'allai courir et essayai de me vider l'esprit dans l'air froid à l'extérieur. A mon retour à la maison, mon nez coulait et mes doigts étaient engourdis. Je m'étirai et prenais une douche avant de m'enfermer dans mon bureau.

Alors que je fixai la pile de papiers étalée sur mon bureau, je tapai des doigts avec ferveur sur le clavier de mon portable et tapotai les crayons sur le contre plaqué. Mes pieds battaient la mesure, ma jambe rebondissait, ma tête bourdonnait avec trop de pensées à la fois. J'entendais Bella passer l'aspirateur puis l'eau couler dans la cuisine alors qu'elle passait la serpillière.

Je n'avais pas envie de marcher jusqu'au Parc Oz aujourd'hui. Il ne gardait plus cette même promesse de paix qu'avant. Et puis, c'était à la limite de geler dehors. De la merde.

Quand je ressortais enfin de mon bureau, j'allai dans la chambre et voyais que le lit n'était toujours pas fait. Bella le faisait généralement aussitôt qu'elle se levait. Mes mains tressaillaient à mes côtés alors que je contemplai les draps. Si je fermai les yeux, je pouvais imaginer leur sensation autour de nos corps alors que je m'enfonçai dans sa douce chair. Je pouvais me souvenir de la sensation lorsque je m'écroulai avec elle sur la couette.

« Je t'ai fais un shake_(boisson énergétique)_ pour le petit déjeuner. »

Je n'étais pas surpris lorsqu'elle parlait. Mon corps était habitué à elle maintenant au point qu'au lieu de sursauter, il anticipait.

Je hochai la tête et la suivait hors de la chambre. J'essayai de ne pas faire attention à ses épaules affaissées. J'essayai de ne pas trop y penser, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière maintenant.

Je terminai la moitié du shake et la remerciai d'un baiser avant de commencer à préparer mon sac pour ce soir. Jasper arrivait aux environs de quinze heures et nous partions à la salle de sport pour quelques heures. Bella refusait de nous accompagner et j'en étais en partie content. Ça allait être bien assez dur pour elle de regarder ce soir sans avoir à s'asseoir et écouter Jasper en discuter.

Nous parlions de stratégies pendant une heure, faisions du sparring pendant deux heures, puis je faisais quelques exercices d'entrainement avant de me ruer dans les douches. Jasper semblait plus que confiant, ce qui me faisait me sentir un peu mieux. Il n'était rien sauf honnête au sujet de ses sentiments.

Lorsque je rentrai à la maison, l'appartement sentait le produit nettoyant et avait l'air inhabité, impeccable. Je ravalai mon inquiétude et trouvai Bella par terre dans la cuisine en train de nettoyer les carreaux sur ses mains et à genoux. Mon estomac se retournait et je me sentais malade en la regardant récurer impitoyablement. Ses mains étaient blanches et rouges, tâchées par le Clorox abrasif (marque de produit nettoyant surpuissant type Cillit Bang) et ses épaules bougeaient rapidement avec les mouvements vifs qu'elle faisait. Je me mordais la langue lorsque j'entendais un sanglot silencieux. Ne voulant pas déranger, je ressortais de la cuisine sans faire de bruits et me sauvai dans le bureau. Ma respiration s'intensifiait quand je regardai autour de moi dans la petite pièce.

Je n'étais pas assez stupide pour croire qu'elle ne savait pas que j'étais déjà rentré à la maison. L'intensité entre nous était puissante et je savais qu'elle serait là bientôt.

Je posai la paume de mes mains contre le bord de mon bureau et inspirai calmement avant de frapper mes poings dessus et de balayer tous les papiers de la surface. Ils voltigeaient et se retournaient en une rafale blanche avant de se poser en bazar sur le sol.

Sa tête se posait entre mes épaules et j'inspirai profondément. De petites mains se pressaient contre le bas de mon dos et glissaient autour de ma taille. Elle s'accrochait fermement à moi et mes mains agrippaient les siennes de leur propre chef. Elles étaient humides et douces.

« J'entends battre ton cœur. »

Je n'avais rien à lui dire en retour. Je me contentai de resserrer ses poignets et me retournai dans l'étreinte pour serrer son petit corps contre le mien. Je nous balançai sur les côtés de manière apaisante. Nous nous étions évadés.

J'avais l'impression que j'aurai dû être en train de lui dire au revoir maintenant dans le cas où je ne pourrai pas le lui dire plus tard. Je voulais lui dire que je l'aimai plus que tout autre chose que j'ai aimé auparavant. Je voulais lui dire qu'elle était tout ce qui était bon et lumineux dans ma vie. Qu'elle m'avait sauvé quand je ne savais pas que j'avais besoin de l'être. Qu'elle était plus que du désir, de la peau et du sexe. Elle était la vie, l'air et le bonheur. Je voulais lui dire que peu importe ce qui arriverait, je l'aimerai elle et seulement elle jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je voulais sentir son souffle contre mes lèvres avant de le lui enlever avec un baiser. Je voulais sombrer en elle, la tenir, l'aimer et la garder en sécurité avec moi pour toujours. Je voulais lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, que c'était différent de la dernière fois. Je voulais l'embrasser et lui faire l'amour une dernière fois avant de devoir aller là-dedans seul. Je voulais dire merde au combat, faire nos valises et m'enfuir avec elle aux Iles Caïman jusqu'à ce que toute cette histoire soit oubliée.

Je voulais un monde idéal mais j'étais coincé avec un monde imparfait. La journée précédente avait été le calme avant la tempête. La journée précédente nous avions fait la paix avec le chemin que j'empruntai. Je devais me battre pour ce que nous avions. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'étais fatigué de ces putains de combats. Je ne voulais plus me battre. Je voulais seulement profiter de ce que j'avais.

Mais si je faisais ces choses là, si je lui disais toutes les pensées qui se déchaînaient dans ma poitrine, je serai en train d'admettre qu'il y avait une possibilité que je ne puisse pas m'en sortir. Je serai en train de donner de la crédibilité à l'idée que nous n'allions peut être pas avoir notre fin heureuse jusqu'à la fin de nos jours.

Alors je l'embrassai sur le front et lui massai la nuque. Je la resserrai contre moi jusqu'à ce que nos cœurs ne soient plus séparés que par de la peau, de la chair et des os. Ensuite, ma montre bipait, m'avertissant qu'il était dix huit heures et qu'il était temps pour nous de nous préparer à partir dans une heure.

Elle m'embrassait le cou et mes yeux se refermaient fermement quand elle se dégageait de mon étreinte.

Jasper et Emmett arrivaient ensemble seulement quelques minutes après que Bella se soit enfermée pour se préparer. Alors que je refermai la fermeture éclair du sac de sport face à moi, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait et Bella en sortait, portant une robe doré clair qui lui arrivait aux genoux. L'anneau d'émeraude reposait sur sa main gauche, brillant dans la douce lumière jaune de l'éclairage. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en nœuds soyeux à l'arrière de sa tête et une rose était glissée dedans. Elle portait des boucles d'oreilles rouges ainsi que des chaussures rouges sur lesquelles je plissai les yeux, sachant que je ne serais pas là pour l'aider à rester debout, elles avaient l'air dangereuses. Elle était magnifique. Un manteau brun était drapé sur son bras et elle prenait une profonde inspiration avant de s'approcher et de se mettre juste devant moi. Le gloss rouge sur ses lèvres me paralysait pendant un moment et je léchai les miennes, perdu dans une vision où je suçai toute cette matière répugnante et la goutait elle.

Jasper se raclait la gorge et je regardai dans sa direction, impatient. Il se contentait de secouer la tête et grommelait quelque chose à propos de rapports sexuels avant un combat et comment c'était néfaste pour la concentration. Je prenais le manteau de Bella et l'aidait à l'enfiler avant de prendre mon sweat-shirt et ma veste. Glissant la sangle du sac sur mon épaule, je ramassai le plus petit sac que Bella avait elle-même préparé et passais un bras autour de sa taille, la conduisant à l'extérieur de l'appartement. Emmett emmenait Alice et Rose avec lui, pendant que Jasper nous conduisait Bella et moi. Je devais l'admettre, Rose avait des couilles de se rendre là-bas en sachant que King y serait. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer la tête qu'il ferait quand il la verrait avec Emmett.

La route jusqu'à l'hôtel se faisait sans incident et je regardai l'immeuble avec appréhension. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer où ils pourraient trouver la place dans cet endroit pour y monter un ring, et encore moins une zone d'observation. Avec anxiété, j'aidai Bella a descendre de l'arrière de la camionnette de Jasper puis a entrer dans la salle. L'endroit tout entier était couvert de plastique, les murs étaient mis à nus jusqu'au placo et le sol était en béton lisse. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient en train de réaménager ou rénover cet endroit. Jasper nous conduisait au bout d'un couloir qui avait l'air de mener vers les locaux des employés. Il poussait une porte en métal et nous le suivions en descendant une paire d'escaliers de secours. L'air était humide et glacial. Après un bon nombre de couloirs nous arrivions au sous-sol. Le plafond était étonnamment haut et ils y avaient des banderoles fixées aux murs en moellon sans grand enthousiasme. Le ring qui était installé au centre de la pièce aurait pu être le même que celui du précédent combat. Il y avait des gradins métalliques installés sur trois côtés du tapis et le quatrième côté était aménagé de trois rangs de chaises pliantes en métal. Quatre à cinq tables complètement à l'écart étaient recouvertes d'amuse-gueules et un bar était installé juste à la droite de ces dernières.

Mon estomac se retournait lorsque je voyais des gens flâner autour habillés de manière chic, mangeant dans de petites assiettes en plastique et buvant leurs boissons. Des spectateurs pour de la violence et de la brutalité, ils riaient et trinquaient leurs verres ensembles. Ils étaient sans aucun doutes en train de se vanter les uns les autres sur les paris qu'ils avaient fait. J'étais leur spectacle et rien de plus. J'étais une marionnette pour eux, un jeu qui pourrait leur faire gagner ou perdre de l'argent, ni plus ni moins.

Je repoussai le dégoût et entrainai Bella avec moi. Nous suivions de nouveau Jasper dans une zone qui avait été installée dans un coin plus sombre de la salle. Il y avait des sacs et des boites entassés jusqu'au plafond et quelques cloisons étaient installées pour me donner de l'intimité pour me changer. Je posai mes sacs sur une table en plastique bas prix. L'air était épais et froid. Ma peau devenait moite en pensant à ce que je m'apprêtai à faire. Bella ne tenait pas en place, tapotant son sac à main doré contre sa cuisse.

J'enlevai mon blouson et mon sweat-shirt puis m'asseyais sur une table fragile, la sentant se plier sous mon poids. Encore une heure avant vingt trois heures, encore une heure et je serais en train de me battre pour mon avenir. Tout s'arrêterait ce soir.

Jasper se tenait à côté de moi, sa présence me rappelant une fois de plus pourquoi j'étais là et ce que j'étais sur le point de faire. Je hochai la tête et retirai mon teeshirt. L'air froid frappait ma poitrine et je frissonnai.

Alors que j'allai défaire ma ceinture, je regardai Bella ouvrir le sac qu'elle avait préparé et en sortait un sac de course noir. Elle me le tendait au même moment que Jasper me tendait mon short de boxe. Je prenais le sac de ses mains et regardai à l'intérieur, mon visage sans expression. Mes mains en ressortaient un short de boxe rouge qui était bien plus sympa que celui que je possédai. L'intérieur était en mailles noires et une épaisse bande blanche descendait le long de chaque côté. La ceinture n'était pas aussi épaisse que sur celui que j'avais mais mon nom était brodé sur le devant en larges lettres. Je regardai les lettres noires pendant un instant, repensant aux mots de mon père et de mon grand père.

_Je te confie l'héritage des Masen. Gardes-le bien. Fais en sorte de protéger notre nom de famille._

Mes doigts traçaient les lettres avant que je n'enlève mes chaussures à l'aide de mes orteils et je laissai tomber mon pantalon, pour enfiler le short par-dessus mon boxer. Il était un peu raide de n'avoir jamais été porté mais il m'allait parfaitement. Jasper jetait mon vieux short dans l'autre sac et nous souriait malicieusement. Il faisait un clin d'œil à Bella et je voyais ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Je l'attirai dans mes bras et la serrai, mes mains s'agrippant à son cou et la pressant fermement contre moi.

« Merci. » Lui murmurai-je.

Elle acquiesçait silencieusement et me faisait un petit sourire lorsqu'elle se dégageait de mon étreinte. Elle se tenait à mes côtés de manière rigide alors que Jasper me faisait un speech sur les tactiques de dernières minutes. J'écoutai avec attention et prenais de profondes inspirations calculées. Mon cœur s'emballait et je me sentais très nerveux sans rien avoir à faire. C'était dur pour moi de me concentrer un instant sur ce qui était en train de se passer. Mon estomac était noué alors que je secouai nerveusement mes bras.

Jasper bandait mes mains et mes chevilles tout en gardant un flot de mots encourageants. Son visage était calme et détendu, il était confiant et cela m'aidait à me détendre un peu. Après l'initial rembourrage avec la bande blanche, une dernière couche de bande noire recouvrait mes mains. Je tendais le bras et la main de Bella trouvait immédiatement la mienne. Le bandage ne permettait pas beaucoup de mouvement dans mes doigts mais nous nous tenions la main fermement quand même. Une fois cela fait, Jasper sortait les gants de boxes et le protège-corps. Il enfilait la lourde veste et levait ses mains gantées. Je secouai mes bras et hochait la tête vers lui. Il arc-boutait ses jambes et j'enchainai une petite série de coups de poings et crochets. Il retombait en arrière contre le murs de cartons derrière lui et me regardait avec ses sourcils relevés. Je l'aidai à se relever et il laissait échapper un petit éclat de rire forcé.

« Continue comme ça ce soir et nous n'aurons pas de problème. »

Je hochai la tête de nouveau, ayant perdu mes mots et étirai mon dos avant de me détendre et de laisser retomber mon menton sur ma poitrine.

Il y avait un son strident alors que quelqu'un se battait avec le micro prés du ring. Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule et voyais Bella qui se tenait nerveusement debout à côté d'une table. Emmett déboulait du coin de la cloison et nous regardait tous les trois.

« T'as cinq minutes. Je serai dehors. »

Jasper attrapait sa petite boite de trucs et suivait Emmett à l'extérieur, me laissant seul avec Bella. Elle s'avançait vers moi et me retirait la chaine autour de mon cou avant de la déposer dans le sac au-dessus de mon vieux short. Je baissai les yeux vers la chaine et avalait avec difficulté. Avec une dernière inspiration apaisante, je lui faisais face. Elle avait l'air résignée mais pas effrayée.

« Je t'aime. Tu vas gagner ce combat et ensuite tu me seras redevable pendant tout le reste de ta vie pour m'avoir fais flipper comme ça. »

Je laissai échapper un rire nerveux et la tirai contre ma poitrine. Nous balançant d'un côté à l'autre, je lui murmurai que je l'aimai.

« Nous sortirons d'ici ensemble. » Lui jurai-je.

« Tu me le promets? »

Je saisissais sa main et embrassai la bague sur son doigt.

« Je le promet. »

Elle hochait la tête et quelques larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Nos yeux se figeaient les uns sur les autres et je pouvais ressentir l'intensité de son regard. Je savais ce qu'elle faisait. Elle essayait de figer ce moment tout comme j'étais en train de le faire. Elle se faisait un souvenir et le gravait dans son esprit. Je sentais la culpabilité bouillonner au fond de moi et ravalai les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper.

« Hé, il est vingt deux heures quarante cinq, c'est à toi de jouer. » Emmett jetait un œil du coin du mur.

Je hochai sèchement la tête vers lui.

« Restes avec Emmett, d'accord? »

Elle m'embrassait et je nous conduisais hors de la petite zone de préparation. Emmett tendait son bras à Bella et elle le prenait gracieusement. Il commençait à l'emmener et elle se retournait vers moi, un sourire immense sur son visage.

« Edward! Défonces-lui la gueule! »

Je riais légèrement et mon cœur se gonflait.

_Bon Dieu, ce que je l'aime._

Jasper me faisait signe de le suivre et je levai un poing. Je retournai en courant vers le sac où Bella avait déposé ma chaine et en retirai le médaillon. Je le glissai dans la ceinture de mon short et posai ma paume dessus.

Les mots colorés de Jasper me faisaient me dépêcher à sortir et je remarquai que plus de lumières avaient été allumées autour du tapis. Des gens acclamaient de leurs places et des femmes bien vêtues étaient installées sur des chaises pliantes. L'air ennuyé alors qu'elle buvaient lentement leur champagne. Des hommes habillés de costumes couteux parlaient de manière excitée en pointant le ring du doigt. J'apercevais King assit à l'avant au milieu avec une petite nana sur son bras. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés étaient imposants et sa robe jaune était criarde avec des plumes recouvrant chaque centimètre. Elle avait l'air offensée par son entourage alors que King avait presque renversé son scotch sur elle.

Rose, Alice et Bella étaient assises au bout de la rangée dans les gradins prés de mon coin.

L'annonceur prenait sa place et un silence s'installait sur la foule. Alors qu'il énumérait nos poids, noms et statistiques, Jasper me mettait le protège-dents dans la bouche et vérifiait mes bandages une fois de plus avant de me donner une claque sur l'épaule et de me souhaiter bonne chance. Deux grosses boites digitales étaient disposées sur le mur le plus éloigné. L'une d'elle indiquait le temps et l'autre le compte des rounds.

La mise en scène théâtrale de tout cela me faisait lever les yeux au ciel. A quel point ça pourrait être plus dramatique de faire commencer le combat à vingt trois heures pour le faire terminer à minuit.

Je regardai Bella une dernière fois avant de me tourner vers le ring et mon regard se posait sur celui de James, de l'autre côté.

Nous glissions tous deux sur le ring et nous tenions face à face. Je me remémorai les choses qu'il avait dit sur elle et mon cou se tendait. Je me remémorai la manière dont Jacob l'avait saisie dans l'annexe. Je repensai à Bella en train de pleurer dans mes bras alors qu'elle me racontait tout sur sa vie. Je repensai à mon père lorsqu'il avait silencieusement accepté la mort.

J'étais prêt.

La cloche retentissait et je commençai à tourner autour de mon adversaire...

*************

Point de vue de Bella

C'était en train de se produire. Bon sang, c'était actuellement en train de se produire. Il était dans ce ring, il se tenait là et James n'était qu'à quelques mètres en face de lui. Un homme vêtu d'un jean et d'un teeshirt se tenait à côté d'une grosse cloche et avant que je ne puisse m'y préparer, une trille aiguë résonnait et Edward entrait en action. James avait l'air pareil que la dernière fois sauf que pour ce combat, il portait un short vert foncé. Ses poings étaient levés devant son visage alors qu'ils se tournaient tous les deux autour.

Un sentiment d'impuissance m'enveloppait. Je n'étais pas autorisée à le secourir. Cette fois, je ne pouvais pas le ramasser et le ramener à la maison. Je ne pouvais rien faire à part regarder mon univers entier balancer entre la vie et la mort. Je prenais une profonde inspiration et me remémorai l'église où Edward et moi étions allés hier. La paix, le calme était dur à trouver dans ce brouhaha de cris, mais je me concentrai sur Edward et sur son corps plein d'assurance et je priai.

_Seigneur, ayez pitié de lui. Jésus entendez-moi._

_Jésus, de grâce entendez-moi._

Il y avait quinze rounds de prévus à raison de trois minutes par round et d'une minute d'intervalle entre chaque combat. Le combat tout entier n'allait prendre qu'une heure, en supposant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne parviennent à mettre l'autre KO avant la fin du temps prévu.

Mes yeux clignaient d'avant en arrière entre les deux, et la minuscule main d'Alice était refermée sur mon poignet gauche alors que Rose se glissait plus prés de moi et passait un bras autour de mes épaules. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte auparavant mais j'avais laissé échapper un petit gémissement lorsque la cloche avait retentit.

_Dieu le Père du Paradis,_

_Ayez pitié de lui._

Une grosse pendule digitale était disposée contre un angle où trois minutes étaient en train de s'écouler. Je voyais les numéros passer de vert à rouge du coin de l'œil et savais que nous étions à la moitié du temps. Alors que la foule commençait à huer à cause du manque d'action, je regardai l'attitude de James changer très légèrement. Si je n'avais pas regardé Edward s'entrainer au sparring ces quelques derniers mois avec autant d'intensité, je n'y aurai jamais prêté attention, mais je le remarquai, tout comme Edward. En à peine une seconde, son poing partait et cognait James au visage.

James tanguait mais se ressaisissait et crachait du sang avant de ramener ses poings devant son visage et de s'avancer vers Edward.

_Notre Père, Rédempteur du Monde,_

_Ayez pitié de lui._

Comme si son impatience le gagnait, Edward se préparait à frapper du droit mais au dernier moment feintait du gauche et cognait James une fois, deux fois, trois fois dans les côtes. James basculait en avant et Edward le poussait dans les cordes tout en ramenant son genou et le cognait dans le ventre.

_Dieu l'Esprit Saint,_

_Ayez pitié de lui._

James saisissait la jambe d'Edward par le genou, passant son bras autour et s'en servant pour garder son équilibre. Avant qu'Edward n'ait pu le repousser, James lui saisissait la jambe avec ses deux mains et tournait, obligeant Edward à se retourner dans une position difficile et à tomber sur le tapis. J'aspirai une bouffée d'air mais ne m'écriai pas comme je l'aurai voulu. Chaque cellule de mon corps me tirait en avant vers lui. Chaque molécule dont j'étais composée me demandait de le protéger, pourtant je restais assise. C'était son combat.

_Sainte Trinité, Dieu Unique,_

_Ayez pitié de lui._

Edward roulait rapidement et sautait sur ses talons juste avant que le poing de James ne s'élance vers son visage. Au dernier moment, Edward pivotait mais pas assez rapidement. James frôlait son oreille alors qu'Edward lui saisissait le bras et le jetait au sol.

Le tapis résonnait bruyamment et Edward secouait la tête, reprenant ses esprits alors que James se relevait.

La cloche retentissait de nouveau.

_Sainte Marie, Reine des Anges, priez pour lui._

Jasper avait installé un tabouret dans l'angle avant même que la cloche cesse de tinter et Edward s'effondrait dessus. Jasper vérifiait sa cheville et hochait la tête lorsqu'il avait conclut qu'elle n'avait rien. Emmett avait retiré sa veste et avait roulé les manches de sa chemise. Il se tenait à côté d'Edward et lui parlait calmement de quelque chose. Edward hochait la tête, et Jasper ainsi qu'Emmett quittaient le tapis avant que la cloche ne retentisse de nouveau.

_Saint Raphaël, priez pour lui._

_Saint Raphaël, emplit de la pitié de Dieu..._

Le second round commençait plus ou moins comme le premier. Ils se tournaient autour à se regarder, à attendre une ouverture. James était le premier à craquer et attaquait avec un coup de pied. Edward lui saisissait la cheville et tirait sur James lui faisant perdre l'équilibre, tirant sa jambe plus loin que son torse et puis lui assénant un coup de coude sur le côté de son genou. James criait de douleur et Edward le repoussait, manquant de le faire tomber.

_Saint Raphaël, parfait adorateur du Monde Divin,_

_Saint Raphaël, terreur des démons..._

Edward se propulsait avant que James n'est reprit son avantage et lui saisissait le cou de la main gauche, lui assénant une série de coups de poing dans le ventre. James, n'ayant aucun moyen de les éviter, se jetait sur Edward, l'engageant dans une étreinte serrée, bloquant effectivement tout espace dans lequel Edward aurait pu le cogner. Edward avait dû s'attendre à ce qu'il fasse cela parce que pendant que James le poussant un peu plus, Edward l'esquivait amenant le poids de James à s'élancer en avant. Avant que le corps de James n'ait atteint quelques centimètres d'Edward, ce dernier passait son bras autour de son cou et ramenait le dos de James contre sa poitrine. Avant que la foule ne sache ce qu'il se passait, Edward lui donnait un puissant coup de poing dans le rein. James haletait et ses yeux devenaient immenses.

_Saint Raphaël, exterminateur de vices,_

_Saint Raphaël, salut du souffrant..._

Edward avait l'air dément alors qu'il jetait James loin de lui et grognait. Mes yeux me piquaient et me criaient de cligner des yeux mais je ne pouvais pas manquer quoi que ce soit. Je ne pouvais pas manquer quelque chose d'important qui se produirait.

_Saint Raphaël, notre refuge dans toutes nos épreuves,_

_Saint Raphaël, guide des voyageurs..._

James se pliait en avant et se tenait aux cordes comme appui alors que la cloche retentissait, signalant la fin du second round.

Une fois de plus, Edward s'asseyait sur son tabouret et Jasper lui claquait le dos, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Emmett portait également un petit sourire sur son visage, même s'il avait l'air inquiet.

Juste avant que la cloche ne retentisse de nouveau et que le troisième round ne débute, Edward se retournait et regardait tout droit vers moi, posant une main sur son cœur. Mes mains se resserraient, et je me demandai quand est-ce que Rose et Alice avaient bien pu enlacer leurs doigts avec les miens.

« Il va gagner. » Murmurait Alice.

_Saint Raphaël, réconfort des prisonniers,_

_Saint Raphaël, joie des affligés..._

Les cris et hurlements autour de nous s'estompaient et j'articulai silencieusement les mots 'Je t'aime' vers lui. Il souriait puis me faisait un clin d'œil avant de se retourner de nouveau pour regarder James. Aussitôt qu'il faisait un pas hors de son coin, la cloche retentissait et ils étaient en mouvement.

_Saint Raphaël, emplit de ferveur pour le salut des âmes,_

_Saint Raphaël, dont le nom signifie Dieu soigne..._

James traversait le tapis en un rien de temps et s'avançait vers Edward avec vengeance. Je voyais les bras d'Edward se soulever en d'inconfortables positions et mes genoux tressautaient. Rose me maintenait assise, empêchant mon réflexe automatique de courir vers lui.

Ils tombaient tous les deux sur le tapis et Edward roulait rapidement, venant se positionner au-dessus de James. Ils étaient un amas de poings et de jambes, alors que chacun donnait des coups de pieds et de poings. Mon cœur battait si fort que je croyais que je risquai de faire une crise cardiaque. D'un mouvement rapidement, James roulait sur son ventre et Edward le chevauchait, cognant ses épaules, son cou, ses reins.

_Saint Raphaël, amant de la chasteté,_

_Saint Raphaël, fléau des démons..._

James le désarçonnait et se remettait sur ses pieds alors que la cloche retentissait, mettant fin au round.

Mes yeux allaient se poser sur Edward et je remarquai les marques rouges qui commençaient à se former sur son torse. Son visage commençait à enfler mais il n'y avait pas encore de sang et je respirai de nouveau quelque peu.

Une fois de plus, ils se faisaient face et la cloche retentissait. Contrairement aux premiers rounds, maintenant ils se fonçaient dessus. James plaquait Edward contre un poteau d'angle et bloquait ses hanches avec son genou. Edward réagissait du tac-o-tac et balançait son avant-bras dans le but de bloquer les coups. Il n'était pas assez rapide...

Avec un craquement, la tête d'Edward partait en arrière puis roulait sur le côté. Un cri étouffé s'échappait de mes lèvres. Alice et Rose resserraient mes mains et se rapprochaient de moi. Je tremblait sévèrement alors qu'Edward était pressé contre le poteau, James assénant des coups de poings et des directs puissants dans la poitrine d'Edward.

_Saint Raphaël, dans la pestilence, la famine et la guerre,_

_Saint Raphaël, ange de la paix et de la prospérité..._

Jasper était en train de crier derrière Edward, lui hurlant des ordres et le motivant à se bouger. La foule était si bruyante que je ne parvenais pas à comprendre ses mots, mais je voyais son regard paniqué sur son visage alors qu'il serrait une serviette blanche dans ses mains. Mes boyaux se tordaient alors que je priai à moitié pour qu'Edward le repousse miraculeusement et lui rende ses coups et l'autre moitié espérait que Jasper allait jeter cette serviette dans le ring et qu'il mette fin à tout cela.

D'un mouvement si minutieux, si simple et sans importance, je souriais. Edward plantait ses pieds à plat sur le tapis et je savait qu'il complotait. Comment il pouvait penser avec tout ce mouvement au-dessus de lui était surprenant j'imagine, mais ses bras se tendaient et sa jambe glissait doucement vers le haut. Il préparait un mouvement qui lui donnerait certainement l'avantage ou bien le sortirait de sa situation actuelle.

J'en avais suffisamment vu pour le connaitre sur le ring. J'avais mémorisé chaque réaction dans ses sessions d'entrainements, me rendant obsessive. Mes observations rapportaient lorsque la hanche d'Edward se dressait et frappait James à l'entre jambe au même moment où il saisissait une pleine poignée de son short et le projetait sur le côté. Avec une rapidité terrifiante, il cognait James là où son foie devrait se trouver et le laissait retomber à genoux. La cloche retentissait, Edward se redressait et se dirigeait vers son angle où Jasper était toujours en train de lui hurler dessus de colère.

_Saint Raphaël, doté de la grâce de la guérison,_

_Saint Raphaël, guide assuré sur les chemins de la vertu et de la sanctification..._

Edward secouait la tête à quelque chose qu'Emmett lui disait et recrachait son protège-dents pour boire une gorgée d'eau de sa bouteille. Je faisais une grimace lorsqu'il se penchait en avant et crachait dans un verre transparent que Jasper tenait devant lui. Sa salive était rouge vif. Lorsqu'il se tournait sur sa droite, je voyais le profil de son nez, bon sang il était cassé. Edward s'accroupissait et Jasper se relevait de l'autre côté des cordes, se mettant au même niveau qu'Edward, face à lui tandis qu'un bras de ce dernier s'enroulait autour d'une corde. D'un mouvement calculé que je n'avais pas vu venir, la main de Jasper s'approchait du visage d'Edward, ce dernier fermait les yeux et les doigts de Jasper se plaçaient au-dessus de son nez. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être suffisamment prés et d'entendre le craquement pour savoir qu'il venait de le lui remettre en place. Ce dernier avait toujours l'air enflé et bizarrement placé, mais avec un peu de chance ce devait être moins douloureux et au moins il pouvait respirer à travers maintenant. Jasper lui remettait le protège-dents dans la bouche et Edward se retournait pour combattre une fois de plus.

Le cinquième round amenait au sixième, et au bout du dixième ils étaient tous les deux en sang et des ecchymoses commençaient à apparaitre. James avait l'air sauvage et Edward avait l'air possédé. Ils allaient tous les deux s'entre tuer avec que tout cela ne soit terminé.

_Saint Raphaël, aide pour tout ceux qui implorent ton assistance,_

_Saint Raphaël, qui fut le guide et le confort de Tobias dans son périple..._

Lorsque la cloche retentissait, débutant le dixième round, les choses commençaient à devenir dangereuses. King était maintenant debout et devant le ring, hurlant des choses à Jacob et James. De la fin du huitième au début du dixième round, King avait hurlé à James de mettre fin au combat avant le quinzième round.

Edward et James se tournaient autour maintenant, recherchant les meilleurs points possibles auxquels ils pourraient frapper. Il s'épuisaient et le combat allait bientôt prendre fin d'une manière ou d'une autre.

_Saint Raphaël, dont on loue les Saintes Écritures: Raphaël l'ange saint du seigneur, envoyé pour soigner..._

_Saint Raphaël, notre prêcheur..._

Le onzième round commençait et Edward était le premier à engager. Il mettait James au tapis d'un crochet qui me faisait siffler. Comment ses mains n'étaient elles pas brisées après tous ses coups donnés? Comment était-il toujours capable de faire tout cela? ça donnait l'impression qu'une vie entière s'était écoulée en à peine quarante minutes.

_Agneau de Dieu, qui nous débarrassez des péchés du monde,_

_Épargnez-le, Ô Seigneur._

Alors que James était au sol, Edward lui tombait lourdement dessus, l'enfourchant et le cognant sauvagement. Il ne montrait aucune finesse, aucune rime ou raison à ses coups. Il perdait contrôle. James ramenait son bras vers le haut, essayant de protéger son visage et son cou. Lorsqu'Edward se reculait pour délivrer une autre salve, les bras de James s'activaient et repoussaient le torse d'Edward dans le but de le desarçonner. Edward bougeait quelque peu en arrière mais ses jambes étaient accrochées autour du torse de James alors ils basculaient tous les deux en avant. Avant qu'un autre mouvement ne puisse être fait, Edward laissait tomber son menton et assénait un coupde tête en plein dans le visage de James. Avec un craquement, un jet de sang s'échappait, couvrant les cheveux d'Edward et James retombait en arrière sur le tapis. Edward se redressait et reculait, sa respiration saccadée et ses yeux plein de furie.

_Agneau de Dieu, qui nous débarrassez des péchés du monde,_

_De grâce entendez-moi, Ô Seigneur._

King et Jacob se figeaient pendant une fraction de seconde avant qu'ils ne se mettent tous les deux à lui hurler de se relever. Edward saisissait James par ses bras et le remettait sur ses pieds, puis le frappait de nouveau, le faisant tomber contre les cordes. Il s'affaissait et s'appuyait contre elles, un poing ensanglanté pressé contre le point entre ses yeux qui venait juste d'être cogné. Lorsqu'il laissait retomber sa main, je pouvais voir que la peau de son nez était entaillée et saignait librement le long de son visage.

Jacob tenait un serviette blanche dans sa main et la ramenait derrière sa tête. Mon cœur s'affolait et je retenais mon souffle. _Jettes-là dedans, jettes-là dedans tout simplement et mets fin à tout ça. Jettes-là._

_Agneau de Dieu, qui nous débarrassez des péchés du monde,_

_Ayez pitié de lui._

_Jésus, entendez-moi._

Mais King avait de meilleurs réflexes que je ne l'aurai imaginé. Il arrachait la serviette des mains de Jacob avant qu'il ne puisse commencer à la ramener en avant. Hurlant furieusement comme un maniaque, il jetait la serviette derrière, dans les coulisses.

Je regardai alors Edward s'avancer vers James. Son dos et ses épaules tendues, sa démarche féline alors qu'il baissait la tête pour observer sa proie. Je ne pouvais que supposer qu'à ce point précis son corps ne fonctionnait qu'à l'adrénaline, autrement la douleur serait trop difficile à supporter.

Beaucoup trop de secondes passaient et la cloche retentissait encore. Edward reculait lentement juste au moment où Jacob se glissait sur le ring et poussait James sur son tabouret.

Jasper sautait sur place comme un lapin sous amphétamines lorsqu'Edward se repliait vers son coin. Il bougeait ses bras autour de lui et expliquait un mouvement à Edward, lui faisant une démonstration de la combinaison qu'il voulait qu'il utilise. Edward arrachait un chiffon mouillé des mains de Jasper et essuyait ses épaules et son cou, frottant légèrement son visage et le passant dans ses cheveux. Emmett faisait les cent pas derrière eux, observant l'attitude de King de l'autre côté de la salle. La tension montait. Le combat touchait à sa fin. Il ne restait plus que quatre rounds restants et après quoi? Pouvais-je être assez naïve pour penser que même si Edward gagnait, qu'il n'y aurait aucune répercussions? Je n'avais pas de temps pour penser. Je n'avais pas de temps pour mettre mes pensées dans l'ordre.

La cloche retentissait encore et James semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits pendant sa minute de répit. Des pansements papillons blanc étaient placés sur son nez mais le saignement était toujours mauvais. Son visage était un mélange de chair et de sang. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués à cause de la sueur et des mèches rouillées étaient collées autour de son front.

Pendant un bref instant ils restaient tous les deux immobiles, observant l'autre de chaque extrémité du tapis et si vous ne connaissiez pas la différence de leur couleur de peau et de cheveux, ils étaient aussi costauds l'un que l'autre: tous les deux forts, tous les deux fiers, tous les combattant pour quelque chose. Ils étaient frères d'arme, même s'ils se battaient l'un contre l'autre, ils étaient liés par leurs expériences. Il y avait un respect persistant présent l'un pour l'autre. Ils connaissaient la douleur, ils l'avaient vécu, et ils avaient survécu.

Leur étude momentanée de l'autre s'achevait rapidement. James bougeait une seconde avant Edward. Dans une confusion de bras et de jambes, ils étaient tous les deux en train de cogner et de donner des coups de pieds. Edward projetait sa jambe vers le haut, son genou venant cogner James dans le menton au même moment où James amenait son bras vers le haut et son cou vers le bas, cognant le point sensible entre le cou et l'épaule d'Edward. Tous deux tombaient en arrière et se ressaisissaient avant de se tourner autour.

La foule était devenue hystérique depuis quelques rounds et il n'y avait plus aucun ordre. Des papiers jaunes étaient agités tout autour alors qu'ils hurlaient des insultes, un petit océan de personnes furieuses et avides, possédant tout et rien reposant sur la finalité de ce combat. Ils avaient l'air en colère, inquiets, effrayés, excités. Ils étaient une foule assoiffée de sang. Ils étaient comme un organisme vivant unique, tous en mouvement.

Rose étant en train de me dire quelque chose, suffisamment près que j'aurai dû être capable de la comprendre mais mes yeux étaient figés sur les deux hommes piégés sur ce ring. Mon monde entier était en jeu là dedans et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de manquer quoi que ce soit. Si quelque chose se passait mal, s'il ne s'en sortait pas, je voulais savoir. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il se passait. Je ne voulais plus jamais regarder en arrière sur cette journée et ressentir la culpabilité de ne pas avoir été là pour lui.

Comme ses parents qui venaient à chacune de ses leçons de karaté...il avait besoin de sa famille ici pour être fière de lui.

Je perdais toute notion pendant un moment et mon esprit se brouillait. Je devenais hystérique de ne pas pouvoir me rappeler à quel round nous en étions.

« C'est lequel? Est-ce que c'est le douzième ou le treizième? Lequel?! »

Alice faisait de petits sons apaisants alors que Rose ne cessait de répéter « Le douzième chérie, c'est le douzième, plus que trois, plus que trois et tout est terminé. Tu verras, il va gagner. Tu verras. »

Je hochai la tête et regardait frénétiquement vers Edward alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur son tabouret dans son angle. Il était fatigué. Il commençait à perdre sa concentration. Il n'était plus en état de continuer cela. Je devais le sortir de là. Comme si elles avaient ressenti ma détresse, les deux femmes resserraient leur étreinte sur mes mains et m'écrasaient presque entre elles.

« Je dois aller le rejoindre...je dois... il n'est plus en état. Il faut que ça s'arrête. Il doit arrêter. Nous devons le sortir de là...il va... »

« Il s'en sortira très bien. Edward s'en sortira très bien. Jasper le sortirait de là s'il pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas gérer. Tu le sais. Jasper ne laisserait jamais rien lui arriver. » Soufflait gentiment Alice.

Ma peur m'aveuglait et j'aboyai après elle.

« Et bien il ne l'a clairement pas protégé lors du dernier combat, n'est-ce pas? » Grimaçais-je méchamment.

Alice, toujours patiente et compréhensive se contentait de me serrer la main et se tournait de nouveau vers le ring.

Je ravalai mes sentiments de culpabilité et me tournai également, mes yeux trouvant immédiatement le dos d'Edward. Au moment où il se relevait et où Emmett retirait le tabouret en dessous de lui, la cloche retentissait de nouveau et cette fois-ci les deux combattants étaient nettement plus lents. Couverts de sueur et de sang, ils se tournaient autour avec épuisement et se regardaient avec des yeux fatigués, anticipant le prochain mouvement.

James perdait patience le premier et s'avançait pour donner un coup de poing. Son épuisement était évident lorsqu'Edward esquivait le mouvement et balançait une combinaison dans le dos de James et dans ses côtes.

Quelques secondes plus tard et James envoyait un coup de pied dans le côté de la tête d'Edward. Je gémissais lorsqu'il touchait le tapis et grognait. Un cri perçant se formait au fond de mes poumons lorsque James s'avançait vers lui. Il se jetait sur Edward et le chevauchait mais avant de pouvoir lui envoyer le moindre coup, il était rejeté en arrière puis expulsé sur le côté. Edward lui saisissait la cheville et lui envoyait un genou dans la hanche, le bloquant au sol d'une seule jambe alors que son poing prenait de l'élan et le cognait. Le grand bruit de la tête de James heurtant le tapis avait l'un d'une simple tape dans la cacophonie des voix hurlantes et des pieds foulant les gradins en aluminium. La cloche retentissait et c'était terminé.

Au treizième round il ne se passait rien de nouveau, les combattants se tournaient autour. Au quatorzième round, les combattants restaient trois minutes en corps à corps sans parvenir à bouger. Lorsque le quinzième round débutait, la salle devenait silencieuse. Seul un faible flot de voix étouffées et le grognement occasionnel ou le grincement du métal étaient audibles.

Le visage de Jasper était pâle et solennel. King était la personne la plus bruyante de la salle, il était toujours en train de hurler furieusement après James, lui ordonnant de mettre fin à ce combat et de ne pas lui faire honte.

La tête d'Edward était inclinée alors qu'il s'asseyait sur son tabouret, son poing se saisissant de la ceinture de son short. Mes yeux se plissaient et j'essayai de voir ce qu'il faisait. Il avait l'air de frotter le tissus...ou sa hanche? Était-il méchamment blessé?

Le son de la cloche me faisait sursauter et je me retenais de vomir. Les genoux d'Alice rebondissaient furieusement à ma gauche et l'étreinte de Rose sur mon avant-bras était presque douloureuse. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ma peau et ses doigts tremblaient dans ma main.

Edward se relevait lentement, se redressant de toute sa hauteur et rebondissait une paire de fois, secouant ses mains, le mou de ses poignets et tournant sa tête d'un côté puis de l'autre dans le but de réduire les noeuds de ses muscles. D'un hochement de tête décisif vers James, il amenait ses poings prés de sa poitrine et ne bougeait pas. Il en avait finit de se tourner autour, il allait laissé James venir à lui.

Je ne bougeai pas. Je ne clignai pas des yeux, ne respirai pas, ne pensai pas. Ma peau était froide et moite alors que j'étais simplement en train de regarder et je priai. Je priai pour demain, je priai pour l'éternité. Je priai, demandai, suppliai, marchandai et espérai. Je me mettais intégralement dans ses trois putain de minutes et j'attendais.

_Priez pour lui, Saint Raphaël, pour le Seigneur Notre Dieu,_

_Que nous soyons peut-être dignes des promesses de -_

Ça ne prenait pas trois minutes. Ça n'en prenait pas deux ni même une seule je pense. James faisait un pasen avant et Edward le rencontrait à la moitié du chemin, un poing volait, une jambe s'élançait, un torse se retournait et avant que la foule ne voit le coup final venir, Edward tournait son corps contre le dos de James et lui envoyait un rabbit-punch à l'arrière du cou qui le faisait s'écrouler au sol. James ne se relevait pas. Il ne bougeait pas, seul le faible mouvement de sa poitrine montant et descendant avec sa respiration attestait de sa vie. Jacob accourait sur le tapis, la serviette à la main et tout était fini.

Jasper et Emmett étaient aux côtés d'Edward en un éclair, leurs bras autour de sa taille, le maintenant debout.

C'était fini. Il était toujours debout et tout était fini.

Les tribunes éclataient en cris de colère et de joie. King se tenait silencieux et pale, son regard fixé sur Jacob qui retournait le corps inanimé de James. La salle se vidait rapidement, les gens s'en allant récupérer leurs gains, d'autres s'en allant bredouilles. James était délicatement tiré hors du tapis et on aidait Edward à descendre sur le côté.

Je me levai rapidement, vacillant sur ces talons stupides que je portai et m'en débarrassai, trébuchant alors qu'Alice protestait, gémissant à propos de l'état répugnant du sol en béton. Je ne l'entendais pas. Je filai hors des gradins manquant de peu de trébucher et me briser le cou.

Il était là, il était debout, il était lucide et vivant, il respirait, il était fort et entier, et il était tout ce que je n'aurai jamais cru avoir besoin ou désiré. Il était brisé, parfait, vulgaire et gentil. Il était _tout_ dans mon univers tout entier et il l'avait fait. Il avait gagné, il était ressortit de là vivant et il était en train de me regarder. Jasper était en train de lui poser des questions, Emmett était en train de le féliciter mais il était en train de me regarder _moi_. Je sentais les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je sentais les violents tremblements qui me parcouraient le corps mais tout ce qui importait était la paire de yeux verts translucides qui brillaient vers moi dans l'éclairage vif des néons. Un petit groupe d'hommes bien vêtus marchaient d'un pas nonchalant vers lui et commençaient à lui donner de petites tapes dans le dos et alors qu'ils bloquaient notre vue de l'un et de l'autre, Edward ne bougeait jamais. Son regard était figé sur moi et lorsque les hommes ne montraient aucun signe qu'ils allaient le laisser tranquille, il les bousculait brutalement.

J'étais en mouvement aussitôt que je le voyais déterminé et me ruai vers lui pour le toucher. Pour avoir cette preuve physique qu'il était effectivement vivant, en train de respirer et ok.

Je m'arrêtai devant lui, craignant de le toucher maintenant. Craignant de lui faire mal ou de lui amener de la douleur. Craignant qu'il ne soit pas réel et que tout cela ne soit qu'une hallucination. Que je ne l'ai jamais trouvé dans les vestiaires. Que je n'ai jamais fais l'amour à cet homme. Qu'il n'ait pas tout simplement gagné mais qu'il soit en fait mort, étendu sur le sol et que j'ai perdu la tête. Que ceci ne soit peut être pas réel. J'étais effrayée. Mais Edward...Edward ne montrait aucune peur ou hésitation lorsque ses bras m'enveloppaient et me serraient contre son corps chaud et glissant. Ma peau et ma robe collaient après sa peau en sueur alors que je l'étreignai avec autant de force.

« J'avais promis.» Sa voix était grave et rauque.

Je craquai.

Je pleurai, m'accrochant à lui.

« Plus jamais, Edward. Bordel, plus jamais.»

Il me faisait taire tendrement et nous balançait d'avant en arrière en murmurant 'plus jamais' encore et encore.

Jasper arrivait derrière nous et drapait une grande serviette bleue au-dessus de nous deux, nous faisant sortir du sous sol froid et humide qui avait commencé à devenir étouffant avec l'amoncellement de corps en activité. Les lumières étaient trop vives maintenant, l'atmosphère trop suffocante. Edward renfilait son jean et son sweat-shirt, son corps lent et douloureux. Nous ne nous trouvions jamais à plus d'un bras d'écart.

Aussitôt que sa dernière chaussure était en place, il m'attirait de nouveau contre lui et nous sortions tous. Edward allait avoir besoin d'être examiné à l'hôpital. Il allait avoir besoin de radios et d'un bilan de santé pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait aucun dommage interne.

Je savais qu'il avait des remords d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait. Je pouvais voir la culpabilité dans ses yeux pour l'avoir fait. En dépit de cela, un petit sourire arrogant était en place. Malgré les grimaces et sifflements, il était toujours fier de lui-même pour avoir gagné.

Alors que nous montions dans la voiture, je l'embrassai tendrement et lui murmurai.

« Je suis si fière de toi.»

Son sourire était éblouissant.

La camionnette de Jasper prenait vie en un grondement et nous étions sur notre chemin pour aller à l'hôpital du Parc Lincoln.

Jasper se garait sur un place de parking à côté de la Jeep d'Emmett. Emmett se tenait avec Rose sur le parking, prêts à aider Edward pour entrer dans le bâtiment.

« Bonne année les amis.» Il parlait calmement, si différemment de lui-même et presque respectueusement.

Tout était fini maintenant. Nous allions rentrer à la maison, il guérrirait, et nous ne referions jamais plus cela de nouveau.

C'était fini et nous pouvions enfin commencer.

_Par la prière de l'Archange Raphaël, accordez-moi la grâce d'éviter tous péchés et de persévérer dans chaque bon travail jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions notre destination céleste._

_Amen._

* * *

**Et voilà, le fameux combat qui nous a si longtemps tenu à cœur. Apparemment il ne reste plus que deux chapitres à l'histoire. Il s'agit d'un épilogue assez long qui sera divisé en deux chapitres. **

**En quelque sorte, je suis triste que ça se termine mais d'un autre côté, je pense que ces deux-là ont vécus leur lot d'aventures et de mésaventures. lol**

**Je suis en train de lire pas mal de fics US, certaines m'accrochent pas mal et j'hésite encore sur la prochaine dont je pourrai me lancer dans la traduction.**

**Dés que j'aurai terminé de lire les dernières qu'il me reste, je ferai sans doute un petit sondage avec les titres et resumés (pour celles qui ne lisent pas du tout l'anglais) afin de voir ce qui accrocherait le plus.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit...m'en vais lire les 5 nouveaux chapitres reçus pendant mes heures de traduction. ;-)**

** bientôt**

**Rachel  
**


	21. Epilogue

_***** PETIT RAPPEL : Je ne suis en aucun cas l'auteur de cette histoire, je ne suis que la traductrice. Cette histoire appartient à Nobloodnofoul et je tente de traduire au plus prés de son texte, sans trop faire de mot à mot. *****_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Epilogue**

**24 Mai 2010 **

Point de vue de Bella 

_5 Janvier 2010_

_Le ciel n'était qu'un menaçant nuage de mauve et noir. Le temps était froid et glacial ce jour. La pluie tombait en trombe sur l'herbe lisse, les clapotements mouillés créant une cacophonie dans le cimetière habituellement silencieux. Un petit groupe de personnes s'étaient réuni autour de la tombe ouverte alors qu'un prêtre prononçait les dernières paroles de paix et d'amour. _

_Mon visage était engourdi par le froid de Janvier alors que je m'enfouissais un peu plus profondément dans mon imperméable. J'avais été choyée et raisonnée, mais je refusai de porter autre chose à part la simple robe noire qu'il avait tant aimé. En dessous, j'avais les porte-jarretelles et sous vêtements en dentelle qu'il m'avait ôté et qu'il avait admiré._

"_Quand je marche dans la vallée de l'ombre de la mort, Je ne crains aucun mal…"_

_Un léger sanglot s'échappait au travers de mon armure et je m'effondrai. De puissants bras m'enveloppaient et je levai les yeux vers ceux de son ami de longue date et entraineur. Il me regardait avec une tristesse infinie alors qu'il me maintenait debout._

_Il s'était battu si fort. Il avait gagné mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Les dommages qu'il avait eut au cerveau étaient irréparables. Malgré les opérations pour stopper l'hémorragie interne, il s'était éteint sur la table qui avait été conçue pour le sauver._

_Ses cheveux rouge avaient l'air d'être en Technicolor sur les draps délavés bleu et lugubres de l'hôpital._

_Lorsque le cercueil était finalement mit en terre, je m'avançai et plus de mains m'agrippaient. Mes bras, mon dos, ma taille. Ses amis et mes amis m'aidaient à faire ces derniers pas alors que je laissai tomber une rose rouge dans la terre._

_Je ne pouvais pas les regarder le recouvrir. Je ne pouvais pas voir la poussière le sceller à la terre comme cela. Je suivrai l'exemple d'Heathcliff et le déterrerai , le tiendrai contre moi et le supplierai de revenir._

" Bella? "

_Mon esprit était tout simplement engourdi; un vaisseau vide de ce qu'il avait été autrefois._

" Bella? Où es-tu? "

_Je ne pouvais pas envisager le restant de ma vie sans son étreinte, ses yeux vert éclatants se posant sur moi et son sourire rayonnant, faisant briller de joie mon univers..._

" Bella, vraiment? C'est carrément déprimant. Je ne suis pas mort! "

La tête d'Edward se trouvait au même niveau que la mienne alors qu'il se penchait à l'arrière du canapé et lisait par dessus mon épaule.

" Edward, sérieusement? C'est le procédé créatif! Arrête de lire par dessus mon épaule. T'es vraiment sale petit curieux. "

" Peu importe. Procédé créatif mon cul. Je ne suis pas mort alors arrête avec toute cette merde déprimante. "

" Je suis désolée, mais à priori l'histoire est à propos d'Eric et de Bree. Eric a eut une hémorragie interne au cerveau ou je ne sais quoi, je ne suis pas très technique ou précise là-dessus...et il meurt. C'est triste et émouvant et c'est comme ça que ça va finir. "

" Ah d'accord. Eric, qui a les cheveux rouge, les yeux verts, et un passé quasiment identique au mien. C'est pas moi du tout. D'ailleurs, par la même occasion, je crois que Bree a besoin d'être revue. Elle n'est pas banale et quels étaient les mots que tu avais utilisé? Sans attraits? Elle est radieuse. Elle est passionnée...incroyablement sexy et attentionnée et je crois que tu pourrais ajouter à quel point sa cuisine est grandiose. En parlant de cuisine, va-t'on bientôt manger? Je suis carrément affamé. "

Edward se laissait tomber à côté de moi sur le canapé et sa main glissait le long de mon dos, sous mes cheveux et s'arrêtait à ma nuque. J'essayai de ne pas gémir lorsque ses doigts commençaient à masser mes muscles tendus. Il était diablement doué pour ça.

" Depuis quand est ce que c'est devenu le livre d'Edward Masen, hein? C'est le livre de Bella Swan. J'écris ce que j'ai envie d'écrire et si mes personnages principaux ont des caractéristiques que tu n'aimes pas et bien tant pis. Et je suis un peu inquiète que tu penses autant de bien de Bree. Quelque chose que tu souhaites m'avouer? "

" Et bien, arrête toi pour la soirée. Tu m'as manquée toute la journée. "

Avant que je ne puisse commencer la dispute que nous savions tous les deux allait commencer, il glissait son autre bras sous mes genoux et me soulevait, me déposant sur ses genoux et se tortillant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit installé confortablement.

" J'essaie de finir ça. Il ne me reste plus qu'environ...deux chapitres avant que ce ne soit terminé. Après je peux commencer à l'éditer et ensuite je peux le soumettre pour le publier. S'il te plait? Juste...une heure de plus? Et après tu peux faire de moi ce que tu veux. Je dois écrire ça quand ça me vient. S'il te plait? "

" Mais j'ai _faim_. "

" Oh ça c'est un grand garçon! Pleurniche. Très bien, je vais te faire un sandwich au beurre de cacahuètes et à la gelée. "

Il plissait les yeux vers moi et je rigolai. Il savait que c'était des conneries. Je ne pouvais jamais simplement lui faire un sandwich au beurre de cacahuètes et à la gelée sauf s'il m'en demandait un.

" Euh, peu importe. Tu t'occupe de faire la salade. "

Je sautai de ses genoux, le laissant siffler comme si je l'avais actuellement cogné dans les noix, et courrai dans la cuisine.

" Tu as presque cogné les bijoux! "

" Presque ça ne compte pas! "

Après quelques moments de plus à l'entendre grommeler, j'aurai pu jurer que je l'avais entendu farfouiller avec mon ordinateur portable.

" Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire là-dedans? " L'appelai-je.

" Rien. " Sa réponse semblait trop innocente et je faisais demi-tour pour retourner dans le salon et jeter un œil sur lui juste au moment où il entrait tranquillement dans la pièce.

Une heure plus tard, nous avions du poulet, de la purée de pomme de terre, des asperges et une salade sur la table et étions en train de vider nos assiettes. J'étais affamée et réalisai que je n'avais rien mangé depuis plus tôt ce matin et il était près de vingt heures.

" Alors, t'as vraiment l'intention de me liquider? "

" Pourrais-tu lâcher l'affaire? Ce n'est pas toi. "

" Je crois que c'est carrément déprimant que tu le liquides. Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est... pourquoi ferais-tu cela à Betty? "

" C'est Bree et parce que je le sens comme ça. Ça ne fait que rendre l'histoire plus réelle. C'est vrai toi, toi tu as eu de la chance. Combien de personnes peuvent monter sur le ring, combattre autant de rounds, se faire cogner à la tête autant de fois, et s'en sortir avec seulement quelques côtes fêlées? Personne. Vraiment, c'est plus pour l'intégrité de l'histoire. "

Il fredonnait et enfournait plus de purée dans sa bouche, un air pensif sur son visage alors qu'il déplaçait sa fourchette au-dessus d'un bout de poulet.

" Techniquement, je me suis cassé une côte et m'en suis fracturé une autre. Trois étaient fêlées. "

" Ce ne sont que des détails. Tu sais ce que je veux dire. "

" Pourquoi es-tu en train de voiler cette histoire avec des noms d'autres personnes? Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement l'écrire avec nous dedans, de la façon dont ça s'est produit. Bella trouve Edward dans la salle de sport, Bella tombe follement amoureuse d'Edward. Edward fait perdre la tête à Bella et combat les méchants. _Edward gagne_. Ils se marient, ont dix gosses et vivent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Fin. "

Je pouffai et remplissais ma bouche de poulet et de purée avant d'avoir la chance de répondre. Clairement, si j'avais dû lui répondre sans réfléchir, je l'aurai insulté et c'était la dernière chose que je voulais faire. Les enfants étaient devenus un sujet tendu.

" Je suis en train de l'écrire de la manière dont je veux l'écrire, Edward. Et nous ne sommes pas encore mariés tout comme dix enfants ne sont pas prêts de se frayer un chemin hors de ce vagin. "

Son visage se renfrognait quand je prononçai le mot « vagin » et je rigolai un peu.

" Pff, je serai chanceux si un seul gamin se fraye un chemin par là. "

" Je suis désolée mais quoi? T'étais en train de marmonner, j'ai pas tout compris. "

" Rien. "

" Ce n'est pas « rien » si tu l'as dis. Répète une seconde fort, plus fort....et plut clairement. "

Il me regardait d'un air malheureux avant de débarrasser son assiette et retourner dans la cuisine.

J'inspirai profondément. Je pouvais sentir la crise de colère arriver et j'avais besoin d'être juste cette fois.

" Allons-nous reparler de ça, Edward? "

Il se tenait devant l'évier et je voyais ses épaules se tendre avant de retomber et sa tête se figer.

" Pourquoi pas? Dis le moi – pourquoi pas? Ce n'est pas quant au fait de pouvoir l'assumer financièrement, ce n'est pas une question de timing. C'est quelque chose d'autre que tu ne me dis pas. J'ai envie de ça avec toi. J'ai envie d'avoir un enfant avec toi. J'en ai envie. "

Je soupirai et m'asseyais sur un tabouret au comptoir. Cette dispute n'avait cessée d'aller et venir entre nous depuis des mois. Ce n'était pas que je ne voulais pas avoir de bébé, c'était le fait d'avoir envie de profiter du temps qu' Edward et moi avions avant de penser au stress d'avoir un enfant à s'occuper.

Ça, et puis Emmett parlait toujours du combat d'Edward à Vegas. Je ne traverserai pas cela en étant enceinte. Jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous les deux à l'abri loin de tout cet univers, je ne songerai même pas à essayer.

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec nous maintenant? Pourquoi avons-nous besoin d'un bébé tout de suite, Edward? Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas attendre un petit peu avant de commencer à essayer pour avoir un bébé? "

Il s'avançait vers moi et m'enveloppait dans ses bras. Je savais qu'il céderait. Il n'avait pas vraiment de choix. J'étais certaine que s'il pouvait trouver un moyen de se féconder lui-même il le ferait.

_Enfoiré._

" J'ai juste envie de tout faire avec toi. Je veux une famille et une grande maison et une barrière blanche en bois. J'ai envie de ça. "

" Premièrement, nous aurons ça. Il faut juste que tu y laisses le temps. Et pour finir, si jamais tu achetais ou faisais construire une maison avec une barrière blanche en bois, je te giflerai. C'est si ridicule. Nous n'avons rien fait de normal ou conforme, Edward. Nous avons prit la route la plus marginale possible. Je ne pense pas que nous puissions faire dans le normal maintenant. Qui a dit que notre fin heureuse devait comporter une ribambelle de gamins et une barrière blanche miniature? "

Il riait un peu et me serrait plus fort avant d'acquiescer contre moi.

" Edward, je t'aime. Nous aurons des enfants. Seulement, pas tout de suite, d'accord? Et nom de Dieu, pas dix. Tu pourras peut être en tirer deux de moi, mais c'est la limite que je fixe. "

Il riait plus fort et embrassait mon cou avant de fredonner un air sans nom contre ma peau.

" Et bien, même si nous n'allons pas concevoir dans les temps à venir, je pense quand même que nous devrions nous entrainer. S'entrainer pour l'évènement...tu sais. Quelques petits coups de rein sont un impératif pour garder la forme. "

J'allai rigoler mais sa langue sortait et des baisers mouillés étaient lentement déposés tout le long de mon cou jusqu'à mes seins.

Je me tenais légèrement désorientée et extrêmement excitée dans la cuisine avec rien sur moi à part une petite culotte jaune. Avec bien trop d'expérience, Edward m'avait ôté mon teeshirt et mon pantalon de survêt en un temps record et il avait une main dans ma culotte.

_Mais comment fait-il donc pour me les enlever aussi vite?_

" Je suis...ooooh, attends, j'ai fini d'écrire mon...juste là...oui... mais j'en ai encore deux...putain, plus fort.... "

" Madame Masen, je vais obtenir cette révision du texte de vous si c'est la dernière chose que je fais. "

J'allais lui dire que je n'étais pas encore Madame Masen, mais c'est à ce moment là que je sentais mon dos nu heurter le comptoir et m'écriai du sentiment de froideur. La sensation glaciale dans mon dos me mettait à la limite de m'enfuir en courant mais les bras chauds d'Edward qui m'entouraient m'empêchaient de mettre un pied devant l'autre.

" Je déteste le fait que tu sois habillé et pas moi. C'est si bizarre. "

Il pouffait et ôtait son teeshirt puis retirait son short à l'aide de ses pieds.

" Mieux? "

Je fredonnai et me laissai tomber à genoux. S'il j'avais un moyen de faire taire Edward et de le transformer en gelée, c'était de m'agenouiller devant lui en étant nue. J'étais certaine que le duo de seins nus et mon visage se trouvant au même niveau que son sexe en était responsable. Je souriais alors que je le caressai à travers son boxer. Ses yeux étaient figés sur mes mains alors qu'elles bougeaient au-dessus de lui, l'une tenant ses boules dans le creux de ma main et les malaxant alors que l'autre le pressait fermement.

Le bout de mes doigts glissait sous l'élastique de son boxer et baissait ce dernier avant qu'il ne puisse y voir une objection. Son souffle s'échappait en une bouffée lorsque l'air froid de la cuisine entrait en contact avec sa peau.

" Tu n'as pas besoin de...putain...ne t'arrêtes pas, bébé. "

C'était compliqué de sourire avec un pénis dans la bouche.

***_*_***

**26 décembre 2009**

Point de vue d'Edward

_J'arrangeai le salon, décidant que le sapin ne pouvait pas être sauvé, tout comme la table de la salle à manger. Ce qui était dommage parce que Bella et moi l'avions baptisés un bon nombre de fois. Il allait falloir que j'en rachète une autre rapidement. Je me sentais con d'avoir balayé toutes ces décorations de Noël. J'aurais voulu les conserver. L'une d'elles attirait mon attention. Elle était toujours intacte avec une petite fêlure sur le dessus. Il y avait 'Noël 09' d'écrit dessus en paillettes. Je la déposais doucement sur l'étagère, avec la plus grande vénération._

_Une fois que j'avais fais autant de nettoyage et de rangement que je pouvais, j'allais dans mon bureau et sortais mon téléphone portable. Je composai le numéro avec détermination._

"_ Ouais? _"

"_ J'ai besoin de ton aide. Retrouve-moi au Galway dans trente minutes. _"

_Je raccrochai, attrapai mes clés et griffonnais un petit mot pour Bella au cas où elle se réveillerait plus tôt. J'enfilai ma veste en cuir et quittai l'appartement._

_Je m'occuperai de Phil si c'était la dernière chose que je ferai._

**

Le Galway n'était étonnement pas si vide que ce que j'aurai pu le penser à la veille de Noël. Ce n'était pas bondé en soi mais ce n'était pas désert comme je l'imaginai. Des gens seuls qui n'avaient pas de famille pour célébrer Noël avec étaient alignés sur les tabourets de bar, un verre à la main. Je ne voyais aucune bouteille de bière. Une légère douleur commençait à s'installer dans ma poitrine alors que je pensai au fait que j'aurai pu être l'un d'eux. Si je n'avais jamais rencontré Bella, je pourrai être assis à ce bar en ce moment-même, à descendre une bouteille de scotch ou de whisky. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, j'étais là dans ce bar à la recherche d'un moyen de venger l'ange endormi en ce moment même dans mon appartement.

Je me glissai sur une banquette dans un coin au fond et faisais de mon mieux pour détendre mes épaules pendant que je patientai.

Malgré le fait que je me trouve au fond du bar, l'air froid de la porte venait toujours frapper mon cou. Je me forçai à rester complètement immobile dans le but de ne pas me retourner pour voir chaque personne qui entrait. Mes doigts tambourinaient sur le dessus de la table et ma jambe rebondissait nerveusement alors que j'essayai de canaliser mon énergie. J'étais en train de me calmer de ma colère initiale et du choc de ce que Bella m'avait avoué, mon corps vibrait toujours avec l'adrénaline.

" Que se passe t'il? " Demandait immédiatement Emmett alors qu'il glissait sur la banquette. Je relevai les sourcils vers Jasper alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de lui.

" Je devais l'appeler. Il connait plus de monde que moi à ce stade. J'en ai déduis par le son de ta voix que tu avais grave besoin d'un coup de main et un coup main qui risque de nécessiter d'autre contacts. "

La voix de Jasper avec son accent du sud était un réel confort alors qu'il me regardait sérieusement, un air concerné sur son visage.

" Bella vient juste de me dire...écoutez, je ne peux pas rentrer dans ce sujet tout de suite mais j'ai besoin de m'occuper de quelqu'un. "

Emmett hochait simplement la tête mais Jasper me regardait avec appréhension.

" Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de s'emporter à propos de quelque chose comme ça aussi près du combat. Je pense... "

" J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu penses. Soit tu m'aides à trouver un moyen de régler ce merdier ou je le retrouve moi-même et je le tue. Je préfèrerai faire ça correctement, enfin, aussi correctement que possible. Le mec est un véritable cinglé et je sais que ça ne doit pas être si difficile de le démolir sans avoir à le toucher physiquement. Toutefois, je n'ai rien contre prendre l'avion pour la Floride pour aller lui défoncer la gueule jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer. "

Emmett me regardait avec attention et je ne voyais aucun argument venir de lui. Jasper par contre était en train de regarder ses mains qui étaient croisées sur la table. Je pouvais voir ses méninges travailler frénétiquement pour trouver un moyen de me sortir de cette croisade. Ils ne savaient même pas pourquoi je voulais faire cela.

" Il lui a fait du mal, Jasper. Il a joué avec son esprit et il l'a fait se sentir honteuse d'elle-même. Il a abusé d'une gosse, Jasper. C'était une putain de gosse. "

C'était le mieux que je puisse dire sans leur raconter toute l'histoire mais je pouvais voir que je les avais de mon côté maintenant. Les narines de Jasper se dilataient et il acquiesçait brièvement. Il n'insisterait désormais plus.

Emmett sortait son téléphone portable et commençait à passer des coups de fils. De temps en temps, il écrivait un numéro sur une serviette et remerciait la personne au bout du fil avant de raccrocher et de composer un autre numéro.

Jasper me surveillait à travers la table. J'essayai de rester immobile sous son regard examinateur mais c'était difficile.

" Tu es réellement, honnêtement amoureux d'elle n'est-ce pas? "

" Je l'aime. Je mourrai pour elle...et là tout de suite je fais ça pour elle parce qu'elle préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de le faire elle-même. Je fais ce qui est juste? Il mérite de griller pour ce qu'il a fait. Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça. "

De nouveau il acquiesçait et tournait son regard vers les clients assis au bar. Emmett mettait sa main sur le micro de son téléphone portable et poussait son menton vers moi. Je haussai les sourcils, lui faisant comprendre que j'étais tout ouïe.

" Écris-moi tout ce que tu sais de ce type afin que je puisse obtenir plus d'infos sur lui. "

Je prenais une serviette et le stylo mâchouillé d'Emmett et gribouillai tout ce dont je pouvais me souvenir de ce que Bella m'avait dit à propos de Phil. Ce ne serait pas difficile du tout de le retrouver ça j'en étais sur. J'étais en train d'échafauder un plan d'action qui allait prendre du temps et des efforts.

Après seulement quarante cinq minutes, Emmett avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait sur le moment et je devenais impatient à simplement rester assis sur la banquette. J'avais envie de faire quelque chose d'utile; j'avais envie de cogner quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Au lieu de ça, je me levai pour partir, l'idée de retourner au lit avec Bella annihilant tout autre désir.

***_*_***

**27 Décembre 2010**

Point de vue de Bella

" Franchement? Tu vas vraiment commencer ça maintenant? Edward...non...arrêtes...arrêtes! Juste – attends, attends un instant. Donne-moi juste quoi, deux toute petites secondes et je... oh mon Dieu je vais te tuer. Rends le moi. Tout de suite, rends le...qu'est ce que t'es en train de faire? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Non! Arrêtes ça! Arrêtes de rire! Ce n'est pas drôle; Je suis sérieuse là! Si tu...non. Ne le fais pas! Rends le moi...poses le. Je vais...je...je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'ais réellement fais. Tu as réellement simplement- "

Je stoppai net et le regardai alors qu'il se roulait sur le canapé, riant de manière hystérique et cognant sa tête sur le bras du canapé.

_Enfoiré._

Mes cheveux étaient relevés en chignon, retombant autour de mon cou et de mon visage. Je portai un vieux survêt d'Edward et un débardeur qui avait connu de meilleurs jours. En fait, je devrais probablement commencer à le cacher dans les tiroirs du milieu afin qu'Alice ne mette pas la main dessus.

Je regardai l'enveloppe volante sur mon téléphone qui m'avertissait qu'un message texte avait été envoyé. Cet espèce de sale petit connard, d'enfoiré de fils de pute.

" Tu étais complètement dérangé n'est ce pas? Ou alors est-ce que le fait de te faire défoncer la gueule te manque tant que cela que tu ais envie de me chercher des embrouilles? "

Il se calmait considérablement au regard que je lui lançai. J'étais honnêtement fâchée. En fait, je devrais carrément être furieuse mais bien sur ces sentiments négatifs étaient effacés lorsqu'il agissait comme ça.

Edward était normalement si sérieux et ces jours-ci il semblait insouciant et décontracté, je voulais le suivre et m'amuser avec lui. Il faisait la moue et glissait sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit sur mes genoux et que ses jambes soient posées par dessus l'extrémité.

" Ne sois pas fâchée... "

" T'es incroyable. Comme vais-je bien pouvoir expliquer ça? "

" Dis simplement à Justine- "

" Il s'appelle Justin. "

" -Justine, que ton gros, costaud et incroyablement fort fiancé, qui était autrefois un combattant en cage- "

" Tu n'as jamais fais de combat dans une cage. "

" -qui mettrait une branlée au Pape s'il te regardait pas comme il le faut, a prit en otage ton téléphone portable et a décidé de lui écrire un petit message.

" Petit message ? " je restai impassible. " Tu lui as dis que je le trouvais insultant et que j'allai envoyer mon mari lui casser la gueule. Nous ne sommes même pas encore mariés. Tu ne l'as vu qu'une fois ! Je suis sure et certaine qu'il est gay. "

" Tu vois, _Justine_. "

" Bon Dieu. Je ne peux pas t'adresser la parole maintenant. "

Je laissai mon téléphone là où il était et décidai de renvoyer un message plus tard à Justin pour lui dire que mon idiot de petit ami m'avait prit mon téléphone portable et que j'accepterai volontiers de le rencontrer au café en bas de la rue pour parler de mes notes.

Le naturel protecteur d'Edward était attendrissant et même si je me voyais comme une femme indépendante, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de fondre de l'intérieur à chaque fois qu'il me faisait des coups de ce genre. J'étais furieuse, mais je fondai quand même.

J'évitai ses mains baladeuses, contournai le canapé pour me glisser dans la cuisine et commencer à préparer quelque chose pour un dîner avancé. J'entendais Edward remettre le son de la télé et soupirer de joie d'avoir trouvé quelque chose d'autre pour passer son temps.

C'était de nouveau les vacances. Alors que tout le monde était occupé avec Noël et Nouvel An, des mariages et des fiançailles, j'étais toujours figée sur les un an d'anniversaire depuis le dernier combat d'Edward.

Je me rappelai toujours très clairement la manière dont les lumières tamisées brillaient sur son corps battu aux urgences. Je me souvenais de ses cils plaquées l'un contre l'autre avec du sang et comment ses poings étaient si enflés qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger ses mains une fois que la bande avait été enlevée.

Edward n'avait reçu qu'un minimum de blessures étant donné le temps qu'il avait passé dans le ring avec James. Il avait une côte cassée, quelques autres fêlées, et une qui semblait avoir une micro fracture au vue des rayons X...oh et aussi pas mal de lésions tissulaires. Heureusement, il n'avait aucune hémorragie interne et son médecin le laissait s'en aller avec des analgésiques et la promesse de « rester à l'écart des rues sombres le jour du réveillon ». L'idée qu'une personne bâtie comme Edward puisse se faire tabasser aussi méchamment lors d'une simple agression était absurde. Je reniflai et Edward me faisait un petit sourire en coin pendant qu'Emmett en mode parano conservait un air grave et Jasper levait les yeux au ciel devant l'ironie de toute la situation.

Les quelques premiers mois suivant étaient durs pour tous les deux. Je restai à la maison avec Edward et m'occupai de lui. Au début, je voulais le faire. Je voulais être là pour lui et prendre soin de lui. Il était blessé et je voulais lui faciliter les choses autant que possible.

Le problème était que nous étions tous les deux enfermés à l'intérieur. Le temps hivernal était rude et plus spécialement le froid qui faisait ressortir sa douleur aux côtes si jamais il sortait dehors peu importe la durée, alors nous ne faisions jamais beaucoup de prévisions de sorties.

J'avouerai honnêtement que c'était ce qui nous avait rendu dingues. Un jour nous avions tout simplement pété un plomb l'un envers l'autre et malheureusement ça avait bien faillit être la fin de nous deux. J'avais commencé à râler sur le fait d'être enfermée à l'intérieur. Il avait commencé à se mettre sur la défensive en me disant que j'étais libre de m'en aller quand bon me semblait. J'avais essayé de me rattraper aux branches par la suite et lui avait dis que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire, mais il était déjà inquiet par le fait que son corps ne répondait plus comme avant. C'était difficile car ça avait été la première vraie dispute que nous avions qui n'avait pas pour cause une bonne raison. Comment remportiez-vous cela? Vous ne le pouviez pas. Vous rabaissiez votre fierté, vous disiez que vous aviez tort et vous alliez de l'avant. Heureusement, nous étions suffisamment adultes pour faire ça.

C'était un tournant pour nous deux. Aussi petite que cette situation puisse apparaître au milieu de tout, ça nous avait permit de prendre du recul et de réellement parler de nos problèmes et de la façon dont ils affectaient notre relation.

Je lui avais fais savoir que je me sentais anxieuse quant à notre relation sur le plan sexuel. Il m'avait parlé de ses craintes de me perdre. Je lui avais avoué me sentir coupable de m'être « caché » sous sa nature protectrice. Il m'avouait à quel point il aimait me faire des câlins. C'était instructif et nous étions encore en train de travailler sur certaines choses. C'était vraiment étrange de se dire qu'Edward et moi avions seulement été ensemble depuis un an et demi. Cela semblait bien plus long que ça.

Edward m'avait posé la question un jour, de manière aléatoire alors que nous étions allongés sur le canapé ensemble.

Avec une boucle de mes cheveux enroulée autour de son doigt, il avait demandé de façon désinvolte " Est-ce que tu m 'épouserais? "

Cela m'avait prit quelques minutes pour réagir à ce qu'il venait de me demander et après avoir repoussé la fille hystérique dans tout ses états qui se trouvait au fond de moi, je lui avais répondu le plus calmement possible.

" Euh, bien sur. "

Le côté amusant était l'air choqué avec lequel il m'avait regardé après tout cet épisode. C'était presque comme s'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il me l'avait demandé .

Je retournai en cours, tout comme Edward. Alors qu'il ne me restait plus que quelques heures de cours à faire avant de pouvoir me présenter à l'examen final, Edward recommençait presque totalement. Il avait toujours des difficultés à me parler du temps qu'il avait passé à la fac mais il apprenait tout doucement à s'ouvrir un peu plus.

Depuis que le programme d'entrainement d'Edward avait carrément diminué, nous avions plus de temps à passer l'un avec l'autre. C'était une bonne et une mauvaise chose. Le bon côté était que nous en apprenions plus sur l'autre. C'était agréable d'être avec lui et de ne pas avoir un combat à venir planant au-dessus de nous. C'était étrange de ne pas planifier ce type de chose. Notre emploi du temps pour la vie était techniquement vide. Le mauvais côté...quelque fois il était possible pour deux personnes qui s'aimaient d'être trop souvent ensemble. J'avais également remarqué que le plus de temps Edward et moi passions dehors, le plus sur la défensive il se mettait lorsque d'autre gens nous approchaient. D'accord, pour être honnête, surtout quand d'autres _hommes_ nous approchaient.

Apparemment, le manque d'exercice et de violence physique commençait à l'affecter. Il semblait chercher la bagarre partout. Quelqu'un me regarderait un peu trop longtemps, ou reluquerait ma poitrine(je persistai toujours à dire que c'était du n'importe quoi étant donné le fait que je n'avais pas de poitrine), ou ferait un commentaire désobligeant que seul Edward pourrait considérer comme désobligeant. C'était une frontière très étroite mais nous apprenions à la respecter. De la même façon, j'avais du mal à accepter que des femmes s'approchent de lui par pur hasard. Je me sentais mal à l'aise plutôt qu'en colère et je me refermai sur moi-même, laissant Edward s'en dépatouiller tout seul.

Malgré toutes les petites choses qui m'agaçaient à propos d'Edward, j'étais toujours aussi amoureuse de lui que je ne l'étais à notre première rencontre. C'était un sentiment si puissant que je me demandai si je me sentirai différente d'ici dix ou quinze ans.

Alors que je commençai à nettoyer le poulet, j'entendais le volume de la télévision augmenter. C'était l'heure des infos. Les pas d'Edward résonnaient dans la cuisine et je sentais sa chaleur corporelle derrière moi alors que j'essuyai le poulet.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir? " Me murmurait-il à l'oreille.

Je sentais la chaire de poule se répandre sur mes bras et mon cou alors que son souffle chaud passait sur ma joue.

" Je fais du poulet en cocotte. " grommelai-je, toujours un peu agacée qu'il puisse être aussi idiot et me mettre dans l'embarras avec jusque quelques mots.

Ses mains se posaient sur mon ventre et je m'appuyai contre lui. Nous restions debout en silence, ses bras enroulés autour de moi, ma tête sur son épaule et ses hanches pressées contre mon dos. Je pouvais sentir le début d'une érection contre mes fesses et souriais.

Les seuls bruits étaient notre respiration et la voix du journaliste à la télévision.

"_ Dans un autre registre, une histoire incroyable à Miami en Floride. Notre reporter sur place, Casey Newman nous en dit plus. Casey? _"

"_ Le joueur de Baseball en ligue mineur, Phil Dwyer, des Marlins de Floride a été interpellé plus tôt ce matin pour de multiples charges. Dwyer, l'arrêt-court des Marlins, détenait chez lui des images à caractère pédophiles. Des rumeurs courent qu'un de ses coéquipiers l'aurait dénoncé. L'identité de ce dernier n'a pas encore été révélée. _"

"_ Dwyer a été placé en garde à vue aux environs de neuf heures du matin et est maintenu en détention à la prison du comté de Miami Dade. Il va passer en jugement sans possibilité de libération sous caution. Au milieu des photos à caractère pédophiles retrouvées au domicile de Mr Dwyer se trouvait la preuve du viol d'enfants connaissant tous personnellement Mr Dwyer. Madame Dwyer n'a actuellement pas encore pu être contactée. _"

"_ La direction de l'équipe des Marlins a émit un communiqué demandant un maintien de confidentialité en ces moments pénibles. Ils demandent à ce que les médias se retiennent de porter toute accusation tant que leur joueur n'aura pas été jugé coupable des actes qui lui sont reprochés. _"

"_ C'était Casey Newman en direct de Miami. _"

Je ne pouvais pas respirer. Je sentais une tension s'accumuler derrière mes yeux et mes mains tremblaient alors que je faisais tomber le poulet sur la planche à découper avant d'aller me laver les mains. Mes gestes étaient saccadés et je sentais les bras d'Edward se resserrer autour de moi de manière protectrice. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer. J'avais l'impression d'être piégée dans la cuisine, me tenant debout entre le comptoir et le corps d'Edward.

Je repoussai le comptoir brutalement et entrai dans le salon. Mes yeux se posaient sur la télévision pendant une seconde, regardant une pub sur une lessive avant de me ruer sur mon ordinateur portable et le mettre en route.

Je commençai à chercher sur Google la vidéo du journal que je venais de voir et étais énervée lorsqu'aucune réponse ne s'affichait immédiatement. Il faudrait probablement attendre une heure ou deux avant que les récits ne soient mis en ligne.

Je sentais sans le voir Edward qui faisait les cent pas derrière moi. Ses mains passaient dans ses cheveux et ses pas résonnaient de manière furieuse sur le parquet.

" Qu'est-ce...comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver? Il m'avait promit qu'il ne dirait rien. Comment est-ce arrivé? Enfin, Renée, elle est probablement dévastée en ce moment même. Elle est probablement...oh mon Dieu, elle le sait probablement maintenant...et s'il...et s'il avait des photos de moi? Enfin, je ne l'ai jamais vu en prendre mais et s'il l'avait fait et qu'elle les a vues? Qu'est-ce qu'elle doit penser de moi?! "

Edward était instantanément en face de moi, ses mains posées de chaque côté de mon visage, m'immobilisant et me fixant droit dans les yeux.

" Personne ne sait rien à ton sujet. Il n'y avait rien sur toi dans ses affaires. Je te le promets. Tu vas bien, d'accord? Tout va bien. Il a eut que ce qui lui pendait au nez. Il aura ce qu'il mérite. "

Je me calmai grâce à ses mots et alors que ses pouces massaient le haut de mes joues, je commençai à me détendre sur le canapé. Juste au moment où ma respiration redevenait contrôlée, je réagissais à ses paroles et me redressai brusquement, le fixant dans les yeux pour obtenir des réponses que je ne voulais pas.

" Comment le sais-tu? "

Il prenait une profonde inspiration et secouait la tête lentement. Je pouvais voir la peur dans ses yeux alors qu'il me regardait et je me levai instantanément et reculai de quelques pas loin de lui. Ça ne pouvait pas être train de m'arriver. Il ne pouvait pas avoir quelque à voir avec tout ça. Il ne pouvait pas m'avoir fait ça.

" Edward, qu'est-ce que tu as fais? "

" J'ai fais ce qui devait l'être. J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire. Il devait être punis pour ce qu'il avait fait. Qu'est-ce que t'aurais préféré? Ma première pensée était de le retrouver et de lui casser la gueule; je l'aurai tué. Il a mérité ça, Bella. "

" Et alors? Alors toi....bon Dieu, je ne peux pas...tu ne peux pas faire des trucs pareils. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu as fais. Comment as-tu...qu'as-tu fais exactement? "

Mon esprit tournait à deux cent à l'heure, essayant d'analyser tous les scénarios possibles ayant pu mener à ce point. Edward avait-il intentionnellement placé tous ces trucs au domicile de Phil et Renée? Il n'avait pas pu, il était ici avec moi. Depuis combien de temps manigançait il derrière mon dos pour organiser tout cela? Combien de personnes étaient impliquées? Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire pour Renée désormais?

Je commençai à sentir cet horrible douleur lancinante au creux de mon estomac. La bile me remontait dans la gorge et j'amenai ma main devant ma bouche, reprenant mon équilibre en me tenant à l'arrière du canapé. Edward laissait tomber ses mains de mon visage pour les poser sur mon cou. Il me tenait la nuque d'une main et me maintenait debout en gardant l'autre sur ma taille.

" Je n'ai rien fais à part m'assurer qu'il soit dénoncé. "

La pièce était à la limite de devenir noire, des points apparaissaient aux coins de mes yeux. Ça ne pouvait pas être en train de se produire.

Renée...elle était seule maintenant. Elle était seule et...

" Renée... "

" ...a quitté Phil il y a trois mois. "

Mes yeux se posaient sur Edward et je sentais la colère monter.

" Tu as enquêté sur ma mère? Et si elle était encore avec Phil? Quoi alors? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça? Pourquoi fallait-il que tu fasses une chose pareille?! Tu ne pouvais pas laisser couler?! "

" Pourquoi? Pour qu'il puisse faire ça à une autre fillette? Pour qu'il puisse s'en aller en pensant que c'était bien de te blesser comme il l'avait fait? Je ne peux pas laisser passer cela. Je ne pouvais. Je devais m'assurer qu'il soit puni pour ce qu'il avait fait. Je n'ai pas fais ça pour te faire du mal...Bella regarde-moi... s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas fais ça pour te faire du mal. J'ai fais ça parce que tu mérites de tourner la page et je te connais. Je te regarde dormir, je sais que tu fais toujours des rêves. Je sais que tu as toujours peur de le revoir. Maintenant c'est terminé. C'est terminé. J'ai appris il y a quelques mois que ta mère est dans le Missouri avec ses parents. Elle n'était pas présente pour tous ces trucs, c'est pour ça que le journaliste a dit qu'elle n'était pas joignable pour commenter cela parce qu'ils ne savent probablement même pas où elle se trouve.

Ses mots commençaient à prendre un sens dans mon cerveau mais pas complètement. Je n'arrivai même pas à comprendre le bordel qu'Edward venait de foutre. Il y avait tellement de personnes impliquées dans cela et je n'étais pas vraiment sure de ce qu'il s'était passé. Comment cela s'était-il produit?

" Qu'est ce que tu as fais, Edward? "

" Je n'ai rien fais en réalité. J'ai fouillé un peu dans le passé de Phil, ses..._points d'intérêts_. J'ai découvert ce qu'il se passait avec ta mère et j'ai alors passé quelques coups de fils. C'est tout ce que j'ai fais. Toute cette merde qu'ils ont trouvés dans sa maison...tout était à lui. Je te le jure Bella, tu n'auras aucune implication là-dedans et je suis sur que ta mère non plus. Si elle y participe, ce sera de son propre chef. Ne sois pas inquiète, tout ira bien. Je te promet que tout ira bien. "

Edward m'enveloppait dans ses bras et me conduisait au canapé pour m'y asseoir. Je le laissai me tirer sur ses genoux pendant que mon cerveau enregistrait toutes ces infos que je venais de recueillir dans les dernières vingt minutes. C'était comme si je me trouvais sous une épaisse couche de glace et que j'essayai de remonter à la surface pour trouver de l'oxygène. Je ne savais pas quoi faire de tout ce qu'il avait dit.

" Que va t'il se passer? " Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Edward me réponde.

" Il va aller en prison pour un bon moment. Tu...Bella, tu n'étais pas la seule personne à qui il a fait ça. Tu n'étais pas la seule petite fille qu'il a terrorisé ainsi. C'est un putain de malade et il va avoir la monnaie de sa pièce lorsqu'il ira en prison. "

Je hochai la tête mais ne comprenais pas vraiment tout ce qu'il disait. J'avais soudain envie de dormir.

Dans un état de stupéfaction ,je me levai alors qu'Edward gardait sa main su ma hanche pour maintenir mon équilibre.

" Je vais me coucher. Je ne peux pas gérer ça. Je suis juste, je ne peux pas gérer ça maintenant. "

Du coin de l'œil, je le voyais hocher la tête lentement.

Il marchait derrière moi vers la chambre lorsque mon esprit se mettait en pilote auto. Je me lavais les dents, me changeai et me glissai sous les couvertures en silence. Edward faisait de même et m'attirait contre lui, me tenant contre son torse et me caressant fermement le dos.

" Je t'aime, Bella. Je te jure que j'ai fais ça pour toi. J'ai fais ça pour que tu puisses tourner la page. "

Je n'avais aucune émotion à lui donner. Je n'avais aucune véritable réaction tant que mon esprit n'aurait pas traité tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

" Tu as fais ça pour toi, Edward. Si tu avais pensé à moi, tu aurais lâché l'affaire. "

Roulant sur mon côté, j'agrippai mon oreiller et priai pour m'endormir.

***_*_***

**13 Mars 2011**

Mes yeux clignaient imperceptiblement devant l'écran blanc face à moi. Un paquet de lignes se brouillait sur l'écran. J'avais terminé. L'histoire était terminée. Elle se trouvait là, constante et innocente, le curseur clignotant et attendant que j'y ajoute ou y retire quelque chose, toujours patient et compréhensif, attendant toujours que quelques mots s'échappent.

Je pouvais sentir mes yeux piquer alors je les clignai finalement mais ne pouvais toujours pas me concentrer sur la tache qui m'attendait.

Après le soir où j'avais appris au sujet de Phil, les semaines passaient avec Edward et moi nous parlant juste à peine. Je voulais reprocher à Edward les actions qu'il avait menées et le rôle qu'il avait joué dans l'arrestation de Phil, mais peu importe la façon dont je regardai les choses, je ne pouvais pas.

Alors que ce n'était pas à lui de balancer Phil ou alors d'enquêter sur ma mère, ces actions avaient tout de même eut un effet positif que je ne pouvais pas nier.

Phil n'était plus libre de blesser qui que ce soit d'autre. Il avait été condamné à cinq ans de prison, deux cent heures de travaux d'intérêts généraux et une amende de dix mille dollars. Il avait refusé d'être ajouté à la liste des délinquants sexuels mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Tout l'évènement avait suffisamment été couvert par la presse pour garantir que tout le monde sache ce qu'il avait fait.

J'étais choquée de découvrir qu'il n'avait pas seulement collectionné des images pédophiles mais qu'il avait également sexuellement agressé quatre filles qui se trouvaient désormais à la fac. Peut-être y en avait-il eut d'autre qui n'avaient jamais témoignées, mais les quatre qui avaient prit la parole étaient fortes dans leur témoignage. Je m'étais rendue à son audience et m'étais assise dans le fond ; Edward m'avait tenu la main et avait gardé un bras autour de mes épaules tout le long.

Alors que je voulais raconter ma propre histoire, je ne parvenais tout simplement pas à trouver le courage pour le faire. Ça avait été suffisamment difficile de le raconter à Edward, il n'y avait absolument pas moyen que je me tienne debout face à une salle pleine d'étrangers pour leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Pas seulement ça mais je n'avais aucune preuve des faits comme en avaient ces filles. Leurs photos avaient étaient trouvées dans la maison de Phil tout comme leurs vêtements et des effets personnels. Alors que les enquêteurs creusaient plus profondément dans les preuves, ils avaient découvert des photos troublantes et des vidéos qu'il avait fait des filles lorsqu'elles n'avaient que seize et dix sept ans. J'étais fière de la force de ces filles de s'être levées et de faire ce que je ne pouvais pas.

C'était un point final précieux de le voir être emmené hors du tribunal menottes aux poignets. La seule chose qui me pesait était de ne pas voir Renée. Elle avait été suspicieusement absente pendant toute l'histoire et alors qu'Edward m'avait dit qu'il pouvait la retrouver pour moi, j'avais refusé. Si elle ne voulait pas être retrouvée, je n'allais pas la rechercher. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire ou comment réagir par rapport à la situation. Peut-être était-ce une façon lâche d'échapper à tout cela.

De nouveau, le curseur attirait mon regard sur l'écran et je le regardai comme si je n'avais encore jamais vu le mot « Fin ». Il était en train de me narguer.

_Est-ce vraiment la fin Bella ?_

Edward et moi étions tout juste en train de reprendre un rythme confortable et alors que nous avions un peu discuté de ma distance, aucune véritable conversation n'avait eut lieu. C'était juste la manière dont nous faisions les choses. Je n'étais pas certaine si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Etre ensemble était notre principale priorité. Entre la manière dont nous nous étions rencontrés Edward et moi et la manière dont nous avions bien failli être séparés, nous avions appris à apprécier le temps que nous passions ensemble. Nous avions appris qu'il était important de simplement _vivre_ et _aimer_. Nous avions réalisé que nous pouvions stresser sur là d'où allait provenir l'argent, les échéances de prêts, les factures, et les choses insignifiantes qui ne valaient pas vraiment grand-chose. Ou nous pouvions tout simplement vivre. Nous pouvions juste être heureux l'un avec l'autre.

Je m'étais rendue compte, alors qu'Edward et moi quittions l'hôpital le lendemain du Nouvel an, que mon passé était exactement cela, mon passé. J'avais souffert après un évènement traumatisant. Je m'en rendais compte. Je l'avais refoulé et ignoré et j'avais essayé d'y résister mais aussitôt que je l'avais laissé être ce qu'il était, je m'étais sentie mieux. Sans ces évènements, je ne serai pas qui je suis aujourd'hui. Je n'aurai pas obtenu ce boulot au Ring. Je n'aurai jamais rencontré Emmett ou Jasper. Je n'aurai jamais aimé Edward.

C'était plutôt beau si on y réfléchissait bien. La vie de chacun était une série d'évènements qui menaient à une fin. Chaque pas, chaque respiration, chaque choix, chaque mot, tout…nous mène à ce moment de la vie qui va vous transformer. Qui _marquera_ votre existence. Pour moi, ce moment avait été de trouver Edward. Dans ma quête pour trouver des serviettes, j'avais trouvé le restant de ma vie. Ce n'était pas vraiment une histoire à raconter aux petits enfants mais c'était mon histoire, notre histoire et c'était ce qui avait fait de nous ce que nous étions aujourd'hui.

Je pouvais penser à un million de fins différentes à ma vie mais aucune d'elles ne me laissaient satisfaite. Aucune de ces émotions ne me donneraient l'impression que ma vie en valait la peine. Alors que j'étais loin d'être parfaite, Edward m'avait fait me sentir spéciale. Il m'avait fait ressentir que je valais la peine d'être sauvée. Et nous nous étions mutuellement sauvés à plusieurs reprises. Nous étions tous deux déterminés à faire marcher notre relation pour différentes raisons mais la motivation était toujours là. Nous n'allions pas nous faillir l'un à l'autre.

Nous vivions peut-être une vie banale pleine de lessives à faire, de listes de courses, et de temps passés avec des amis mais pendant une courte période, nos vies avaient été extraordinaires. Nous vivions dans un monde imaginaire ou les conséquences n'étaient pas idéales mais elles n'étaient pas ordinaires. Alors que je ne voudrai en aucun cas revivre ces évènements, je ne les échangerai pour rien au monde. Ma vie avait été changée et transformée de manière dramatique et il n'y avait rien que je ferai pour la changer. Il n'y avait rien que je ferai pour l'éviter ou la défaire.

D'un souffle frissonnant, je fermai les yeux pendant un bref instant avant que mes doigts ne se posent sur les touches familières. Mes index trouvant les petits reliefs sur les touches « f » et « j ». Je me mordais le bout de la langue avant de replier mes mains sur mes genoux et de retenir ma respiration.

_Ctrl….A_

_Supprimer_

Je laissai échapper mon souffle.

_Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire ?_

"_ Pourquoi ne pas l'écrire avec nous tel que ça s'est réellement produit. _"

_Pourquoi pas ?_

J'y réfléchissais brièvement et avant de m'en rendre compte, mes doigts étaient en train de voler au-dessus des touches. J'allais devoir parler de ça à Edward. J'allais devoir lui demander ce qu'il avait pensé la première fois qu'il m'avait vue. J'allais devoir écrire cela de la bonne manière.

"_ Mes doigts tremblèrent lorsque je coupai le moteur. Je tâtonnais le siège pour trouver mon sac et y plongeais ma main dans la poche de devant pour prendre la carte d'accès électronique qu'Emmett m'avait donnée. Je pris une profonde inspiration et espérais ne pas avoir de problèmes si je venais à me faire prendre. J'étais épuisée et j'avais vraiment besoin d'un peu de sommeil… _"

**Fin**

* * *

**Merci à toutes et à tous de m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette traduction. J'avoue que cet épilogue me faisait vraiment flipper mais au final, j'adore comment se termine l'histoire...elle me donne juste envie de la relire à nouveau. lol**

**J'ai lu pas mal de fics pendant l'attente de cet épilogue et je dois le dire, il y a des auteurs carrément géniales sur ce site. J'ai déjà fais plusieurs demandes à certain pour pouvoir traduire leurs écrits mais pour l'instant pas mal de refus, pas facile d'accepter qu'on traduise vos oeuvres quand vous n'avez aucun moyen de vérifier qu'ils correspondent bien à l'original.**

**Je ne lâche donc pas l'affaire et finirai bien par trouver mon bonheur.**

**Merci encore à tous et à trés bientôt**

**Rachel  
**


End file.
